


Got The Sunshine On My Shoulders (Persian Translation)

by PersianGayVodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Translation, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 140,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: پنج سال پیش، هری استایلز برای تبدیل شدن به یک خواننده و هنرمند، زادگاهش رو ترک کرد.هری به اون چه که پشت سرش به جا گذاشت توجه زیادی نکرد-یک زندگی، یک خانواده، و یک همسر... کسی که روزی از خواب بیدار شد و فهمید هری ترکش کرده.و حالا، هری همه چیز داشت:  پولدار و معروف بود و همه ستایشش می کردند، از جمله دوست پسرش.اما وقتی حرف جدی شدن رابطه به میان اومد، هری مجبور شد با تمام واقعیت های ناراحت کننده ی گذشته اش رو به رو بشه - و لویی. کسی بود که تمام برگه های طلاقی که هری در طي پنج سال گذشته براش فرستاده بود رو پس فرستاد.-Written by: @hattaloveYou can find this translation on our Wattpad account too.Our username on Wattpad: PersianGayVodka-این ترجمه در اکانت واتپد ما هم قرار داره.آیدی اکانت واتپد ما: PersianGayVodka
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [got the sunshine on my shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785375) by [hattalove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattalove/pseuds/hattalove). 



_**[فاز اول.]** _

* * *

هوا بارونیه.

معلومه که هوای لعنتی بارونیه.

هری موبایلش رو با یک دست نگه داشت، پشت تلفن نالید:"نایل..."و سعی کرد بفهمه برف پاک کن ماشین از کجا روشن می شه. "وقتی گفتم 'یه چیز کم اهمیت' منظورم یدونه ماشین فورد فیستا نبود."

نایل از اون سمت تلفن گفت:"پس مشکل چیه؟" با توجه به زمزمه های ریز و صدای امواجی که به گوش هری می رسید، انگار حرومزاده داشت یه نوشیدنی می خورد و لب دریا بود.

"ماشین خوبیه. من فکر می کردم وقتی گفتی نمی خوای کسی متوجه بشه..."

هری حرف نایل رو قطع کرد و گفت:"خیلی کنده." اون واقعا آماده ی گرفتن یه درس دیگه یا یک سفر پر دردسر نبود.

"ببین، آب همه جا رو گرفته، من به زودی تو یه چاله غرق و تبدیل به یه آبزی می شم، و تو هم از کارت اخراج می شی!"

صداش به خاطر فضای متشنج و کوچیک ماشین، کمی تیز و بلند بود. اون فقط امیدوار بود تا نایل بتونه کمک کنه... آروم باشه، آرامش خودش رو حفظ کنه، آرامش لعنتی خودش رو حفظ کنه-

نایل یک نفس عمیق کشید و گفت:"ببین، به من گوش کن، پا های بی فایده ات رو بذار رو اون پدال های لعنتی و رانندگی کن."

هری گوشه ای از دهنش رو از داخل گاز گرفت و ناله کرد:"ولی نمی خوام،" چرا انقدر ترسو بود.

نایل خیلی خشک و خالی جواب داد:"خیلی بچه ای. بهت ده ثانیه وقت می دم که تماس رو قطع کنی و شروع به رانندگی کنی. یا اینکه زنگ می زنم به پیتر و می گم با هواپیما بیاد اون جا."

هری، سریع گفت:"نه، نیازی به بادیگارد نیست." اون قبلا بدون بادیگارد و محافظ خیلی دور تر از این ها هم رفته بود...  
"نه نیازی به بادیگارد ندارم، خودم دارم می رم."

نایل پاسخ داد:"خوبه." و با همین یک کلمه و تن حرف زدنش، هری رو قضاوت کرد... هری فقط امیدوار بود اگه قراره غرق بشه، خیلی سریع اتفاق بی افته...   
از اون طرف تلفن فقط صدای آرامش بخش دریا، یا هر جایی که نایل اونجا بود، می اومد...  
"تا وقتی این قضیه رو تموم نکردی بهم زنگ نزن. صدام رو می شنوی؟"

هری آه کشید:"صدات رو می شنوم-"

"بهم. زنگ. نزن."

هری گفت:"تو باید یکم بهم انگیزه بدی!"  
برف پاک کن های ماشین دیوانه وار روی شیشه پرواز می کردن...محض رضای خدای! آخه یه فورد!

نایل جواب داد:"بای هری." یه صدایی از پشت خط اومد که انگار نایل برای یکی بوس هوایی فرستاده و بعد تماس قطع شد.

هری دوباره آه کشید و صدا هایی که ماشین از خودش در می آورد رو مخش رژه می رفت.

این امکان داره خوب پیش بره و به سادگی تموم بشه...

هری در آستانه ی ناامیدی بود - ساعت سه بعد از ظهر بود ولی چراغ های جلویی رو داشت، و بخاری ماشین هم هوای داخل رو گرم می کرد. باسنش یکم سرد بود و این نشون می داد سیستم گرمایی صندلی های روشن نیست.

یعنی این مدل بالا و پر زرق و برق ماشین، یکم امکانات نداشت.

موبایلش توی دستش شروع به لرزیدن کردن، پیام این بود "رانندگی رو شروع کن!!!!" و وقتی که هری قفل گوشی رو باز کرد، یک پیام دیگه هم اومد، یه عکس از نایل بود، در حالی که زیر آفتاب لم داده بود، عینک آفتابی روی صورتش دیده می شد و گونه هاش از همین الان، آفتاب سوخته شده بود.

هری جواب داد:"کرم ضد آفتاب بزن." و بعد موبایلش رو روی صندلی عقب ماشین پرت کرد. زیادی برای اینکه به تاکسی زنگ بزنه نگران بود، پس فقط رادیو رو روشن کرد و سعی کرد یه کانال رادیویی خوب پیدا کنه.

الان بعد از ظهره.

زمان رفت و آمد و تمام کانال های رادیویی شلوغ و پر از چیزای شنیدنی و جالبه، اون بالاخره یه کانال خوب پیدا کرد که داشت چهل آهنگ برتر این چند وقت رو پخش می کرد.

صدای بلند خودش از اسپیکر ماشین پخش شد. معمولا از اینکه صداش رو از رادیو بشنوه لذت می بره، الان هم یکم می برد.

احساس غرور و افتخار رو توی سینه اش احساس می کرد و تمام کار هایی که در گذشته انجام داده بود رو بهش یاداوری می کرد...

امروز و فکر کردن به امروز، شبیه یک مانع و سد، گلوش رو بسته بود.

هری بیخیال رادیو میشه و به صندلی اش تکیه می ده، سعی می کنه نفس بشه... بارون هنوز هم می باره.

شدید تر از قبل می باره... انقدر شدید که انگار هر لحظه ممکنه پنجره رو بشکنه و همه چیز رو در خودش غرق کنه.

تابلویی که هری اون رو به خوبی می شناسه، هنوز هم سر جای قبلی اش ایستاده و آخرین خاطراتی که ازش داره، در ذهنِ این مرد،سوخته.

هولمز چپل ، Twinned با Bessancourt. لطفا در روستا به آرامی رانندگی کنید طبق خاطرات هری، انتظار می رفت تابلو سالم باشه. البته به جز حرف r و v، که کله ی رانندگی رو تبدیل به مرگ کرده بود.

لطفا آروم بمیرید! هر باری که از اینجا رد می شدن، لویی این رو می گفت-

هری گفت:"فاک." و سعی کرد با تکون داد سرش، خاطرات گذشته رو از ذهنش دور کنه و به دست فضای خاکستریِ فراموشی بسپره.

ماشین کلمه رو توی صورتش می کوبه.

فاک.

*

**مجله** **** **ی** **** **مردم**

_24_ اپریل _2017_

 **خبر** **فوری** ** _:_** ازدواجپاپاستارها _!_

زوجخواننده _/_ آهنگنویسِمحبوبمردم،بهتازگیتصمیمگرفتهاندخبرِجدیترشدنرابطهیخودرابهمردمبدهند _._

هریاستایلزبیستوپنجسالهودوستپسرش،مارکوسواردِبیستوپنجساله،برایچندینسالزوجِموردتوجهیرسانههابودندوباتکتکعکسهایاینستاگرامخود،طرفدارانراتامرزجنونپیشبردند _._  
وحالا،بهنظرمیرسدتصمیمدارندتارابطهیخودراواردمرحلهیجدیدتریکنند _._

یکیازمنابعنزدیکبهمارکوسگفت _:"_ اونهاواقعاخوشحالن،مارکوسهریروبهیکتعطیلاتعاشقانهدربالیبردوهنگامغروبآفتابازشدرخواستکرد _._ هریهمبلافاصلهپاسخمثبتدادوالانهردوتاشونازخوشحالیدرفضاسیرمیکنن _."_

وایندرحالیاستکهماچیزیدربارهیبرنامههایازدواجاینزوجنمیدانیمامااحتمالاقرارنیستبرایمدتطولانیمنتظربماینم _._

همچنینمنبعماافزود _:"_ اونهاخیلیخیلیعمیقوازتهقلبشونعاشقهمدیگهانوقرارهیهعروسیبزرگبگیرن _._ اونهامیخوانتمامکساییکهدوستشوندارنروبهجشندعوتکنن _."_

البتهاینزوجهنوزچیزیدرشبکههایمجازیدربارهیاینموضوعبهاشتراکنگذاشتهاند _._

اززمانیکهتورآلبومدومهری،درحالیکهمارکوسدرکنسرتهاحضورداشت،بهپایانرسید،اینهنرمندازفضایمجازیفاصلهگرفت _._ بهنظرمیرسیدسختمشغولکاردرآلبومشمارهیچهارخوداست _._

درگذشته،بسیاریازهنرمندهابهاینکهچطوررابطههایشخصیوخصوصیشاندرشغلوحرفهیآنهاتاثیرگذاشت،اشارهکردند،وحال،اکثرآنهادرزمینهایغیرازخوانندگیفعالیتمیکنند _._ اماهمانطورکهطرفداراناینزوجتاییدمیکنند،همیشهیاوقاتاینچنیننیست _._

وحالاماشاهدیکزوجموفق،خوشبختوهنریهستیم _._ ودیدیمکهمارکوسحداقلدرنیمیازکنسرتهایتورهریشرکتکرد _._

درحالحاضر،درتمامخبرگزاریهایاینهنرمندجوان،چیزیجزاخبارکنسرتهاودوستپسریکهحالتبدیلبهنامزدِاوشدهاست،نیست _._

وهمچنیندرمراسمگرمیامسال،وقتیکهمارکوسبرایچهارمینبارموفقبهدریافتگرمیشد،تشکرازهریرافراموشنکرد

 _"_ تقدیمبههری،عشقزندگیمن،کهبامنیکهساعتچهارصبحدراممیزدمکناراومد،وبهخاطرتمامساپورتهایبهمِنتش _."_

فراموشنکنیدکهاینخبر،برایاولینباردرمجلهیخبرگزاریمردممنتشرشد _!_  
زوجهنرمندومحبوببالاخرهقرارهازدواجکننومانمیتونیمصبرکنیم _!_

*

و یک ساعت طول کشید تا هری بالاخره تونست راه بی افته. پاهاش انگار برای خودشون تصمیم می گرفتن و پدال ترمز رو دوباره و دوباره، بعد از پیموندن مسافت کوتاهی، فشار می دادن. اون به سختی می تونست انگشت هاش رو دور فرمون ماشین سفت نگه داره چون دست هاش به شدت می لرزید.

بارون شدید تر شده بود. هری زیر لب زمزمه کرد:"خودت رو جمع و جور کن." و بعد راه مستقیم و صاف رو به رو اش رو پیش گرفت. راهی که آشنا بود...   
اما ماشین فورد توی جاده سُر می خوره و هر ثانیه وضعیت ور از چیزی که هست بدتر می کنه.

وقتی که از کنار تابلوی به هلمز چپل خوش اومدید گذشت، متوجه شد که بقیه ی حروف هم دقیقا مثل r و v کم رنگ شده ان و آب و هوای بارونی، این تابلوی قدیمی که روزی پر زرق و برق بود رو هم تحت تاثیر خودش قرار داده.

هری حدس می زنه که شاید اون نوشته های روی تابلو همیشه همونطوری بودن. شاید برای بیست سال درباره ی حروف روی تابلو اشتباه می کرده. شاید برای بیست سال، درباره ی زندگی اش اشتباه می کرده.

هری واقعا امیدوار بود تمام زندگی اش تا بیست سالگی فقط یه توهم باشه...در حقیقت داشت تمام تلاش خودش رو می کرد تا خودش رو متقاعد کنه و بیشتر از این وارد اون روستا نشه.

بهانه ای برای برگشتن به عقب پیدا کنه اما بعد، بعد اون جا رو می بینه. یک شکاف بین دو کوه که دور تا دوش رو طبیعت بکر در بر گرفته و روستا در اونجا قرار داره.

رو به طلوع خورشید و سپس به تاریکی باز میشه و مثل یه عکس یا نقاشی که توسط یک هنرمند حرفه ای گرفته شده باشه، خودش رو به نمایش چشم هاش هری می ذاره.

در ابتدای جاده، حیاط پشتی یکی از خونه های ابتدای روستا به چشم می خوره. حیاطی که بدون هیچ حصاری فقط و فقط با درخت و گل های زیبا پر شده بود.

قفسه ی سینه ی هری منقبض میشه و احساس خفگی بهش دست می ده. جاده ی خاکیِ روستا، تک تک چراغ ها و خونه هایِ آشنا و تمام این ها، احساس عجیب و ناشناخته ای رو به هری می ده...   
و البته، یادآوری خاطراتی که امیدوار بود برای همیشه به خاک سپرده بشن...

اون می تونه این کار رو انجام بده؛ می تونه. لویی این دفعه دیگه باید منطقی عمل کنه. اون مجبوره که منطقی عمل کنه.

وقتی سایه ی درخت ها کنار رفتن، هری بالاخره یه جای روشن رو دید، یه جایی که نمی تونه به یاد بیاره. چشم هاش رو ریز کرد تا بهتر بتونه تشخیص بده اما بارون شدید، دیدش رو تار کرده بود.

اما ناگهان چرخ های اون ماشین لعنتی صدای بدی داد و روی جاده سر خورد.

هری قبل از این که بفهمه قضیه از چه قراره و دقیقا چه اتفاقی افتاده گفت:"چی." و همینطور به بالا زل زده بود. حصار فلزی بزرگی که دور روستا بود، جایی که مردم اون جا زندگی می کنن و خونه هاشون رو بنا کردن. هری این ها رو می دونه، به خاطر آورده...

هری باز هم تکرار کرد:"چی؟" و واقعا انگار انتظار داشت درخت ها جوابش رو بدن.

و حقیقتا هیچوقت چنین چیزی رو پیش بینی نمی کرد، نه تو خونه ی خودشون، جایی که با لویی توش زندگی می کردن...  
خونه ی اون ها یکی از محبوب و شلوغ ترین خونه های روستا بود چون درش همیشه به روی همه باز بود و اون ها این رو دوست داشتن.

البته تمام این ها برای وقتی بود که همه چیز انقدر داغون نشده بود.  
.مال وقتی بود که هری هنوز این جا رو ترک نکرده بود و تا بدونه غیر از این روستای کوچیک، یک دنیا داره انتظارش رو می کشه.

همه چیز تغییر کرده. این جا هم باید تغییر کنه. و این وضیعت هم به زودی عوض میشه!

اما هری فقط- فقط به این موضوع هیچوقت فکر نکرده بود.

اون ماشین رو خاموش کرد و بلافاصله دلتنگ هوای گرم داخل ماشین شد. سعی کرد با فرو بردن دست هاش درون جیبش، وضیعت رو تغییر بده اما هوا، هنوز هم سرد بود. سرما نوک انگشت ها و دماغش رو بی حس کرده بود و هر لحظه بیش از قبل به داخل بدنش نفوذ می کرد. هری دست کف دست هاش رو به هم مالید.   
احساس اشتباهی داشت. یک احساس اشتباه. اشتباه.

وقتی که از ماشین پیاده شد سرش یکم گیج رفت. پاهاش سنگین شده بود، تحمل وزنش کمی سخت بود و زبونش مثل یک تیکه گوشت مرده و سفت توی دهنش، بی حرکت مونده بود.

از وقتی که حلقه ی جدیدی وارد انگشتش شده و نامزد کرده همیشه فکر می کرد که باید هر چه زودتر به اینجا بیاد. و همه اش به این فکر می کرد که اگر به اینجا برگرده، چه حسی بهش دست می ده.

اول فکر می کرد حسی مثل حس مرگ، تمام تنش رو در بر بگیره. ولی اشتباه می کرد.

هری برای یک دقیقه همون جا ایستاد و کفش های خیلی گرونش توی گل نرم و بارونی فرو رفت. زمین دور و برش شیب داره و پر از درخت های بلند با شاخه های درازه. هری قبلا می دونست که چجوری از این درخت ها بالا بره. اما الان خیلی سردشه و می دونه اگر تلاش کنه تا از درخت بالا بره، پرت می شه پایین و احتمالا یکی از استخوناش می شکنه.

اما به هر حال مجبوره از حصار روستا بره بالا و رد بشه.

به طور طبیعی، گفتن بالا رفتن از حصار، خیلی آسون تر از انجام دادنشه.

نایل به چند تا از عکاس هاس زنگ زده بود تا وقتی وارد فرودگاه میشه ازش عکس بگیرن. اون یه جین تنگ اما راحتِ گوچی پوشیده بود.

یه جین تنگ، راحت و سفید.

هری به سمت ماشین رفت و گوشیش و پوشه رو برداشت. به نایل پیام داد:"باید این جین ها رو پس بدم؟" و خدا رو شکر نایل زیر سی ثانیه جواب داد.

"نه"

هری دوباره پیام داد:"اینجا یه حصار میله ای داره." به حصار نگاه کرد و بعد به جین تنگش. لباسش جیب نداشت پس گوشیش رو گذاشت توی ماشین و سعی کرد احساس بدی که پس از بستن در ماشین بهش دست داد رو نادیده بگیره.

نفس عمیقی کشید و پوشه رو از لای حصار رد کرد و انداخت اون ور. پوشه روی گل های خیس افتاد ولی خوشبختانه درش همچنان بسته یود.

خوشبختانه تا آخر حصار میله های افقی وجود دارن و این یعنی هری می تونه ازش به راحتی بالا بره. یا شاید هم فقط فکر می کنه که می تونه این کار رو انجام بده... اما بخش منفی ماجرا اینجاست که میله های فلزی ان و الان داره بارون میاد. حتما باید خیلی لیز باشن.

هری تونست پاش رو روی یکی از میله ها که فقط چند فوت با زمین فاصله داشت بذاره و بعد خودش رو بالا کشید تا بتونه بلند ترین میله رو بگیره، اما برای یک لحظه تعادلش رو از دست داد. کفشاش لیز خورد و دستاش خیس شد و در آخر با باسن، پرت شد روی زمین.

چند تا پرنده ازروی درخت ها پرواز کردن و در آسمون گم شدن. هری می تونست قطرات بارون، لجن و گل رو توی کفشاش، لباساش و حتی در بین موهای پشت گردنش احساس کنه.

بدون شک، این مزخرف ترین لحظه ی زندگی مسخره اش بود.

هری از روی زمین بلند شد و احساس کردن گونه هاش گر گرفته ان. به طور نامحسوس یه نگاهی به اطرافش انداخت تا ببینه کسی دیدتش یا نه. یقه ی لباسش خیس شده بود و سنگینی می کرد. اما باز هم هم احساس بهتری داره و با اینکه لباساش تقریبا نابود شدن، ولی احساس امنیت می کنه. انگار که اون یه لایه لباس شبیه یک محافط، در مقابل اتفاقاتی که قراره براش بی افته ازش حفاظت می کنه.

هری دست هاش رو روی قسمت خشک جینش کشید و خشک کرد و بعد دوباره میله ها رو گرفت.

هری سه بار تلاش کرد و یکیش تقریبا تا دم مرگ بردش. و در آخرین تلاش بالاخره تونست پاش رو انقدری بالا ببره که یکی از پاهاش رو بندازه اون ور حصار. یک، دو، سه، برای لحظه ای، اون بالا، فکر کرد که چقدر نفرت انگیز به نظر می رسه. و بعد پاهاش رو روی میله هل داد و تاب خورد.

خب این یه جورایی عملی شد. چون تونست یکی از پاهاش رو ببره اون طرف حصار. اما فلز بیش از اون حدی که بتونه خودش رو نگه داره لیز بود، پس بقیه ی بدنش یک دفعه از حصار فاصله گرفت و در آخر، هری از اون حصار ده فوتی، در حالی که محکم با دست به میله ها چسبیده بود، آویزون شده بود.   
و جینش حداقل از پنج طرف پاره شده بود.

هری داد زد:"فاک." و سعی کرد تمام استرسی که اون لحظه داشت رو با داد زدن خالی کنه. و صداش به اندازه ای بلند بود که سنجابی که کنار درخت لونه داشت، از اونجا فرار کنه.

متاسفانه، با این که داد زدن باعث شد تا آروم تر بشه اما هیچ کمکی به وضعیت خطرناکش نکرد و باعث نشد تا ایمن و سالم به زمین برسه و البته هیچ میله ای در اون قسمت حصار وجود نداتش تا بتونه پاهاش رو روش سفت کنه.

و می دونه اگر اون میله ی لعنتی ور ول کنه چه بلایی سرش میاد....

اما چاره ی دیگه ای نداره.

هری اول دست چپش رو ول کرد اما هنوز هم با دست راست میله رو نگه داشته بود. و سعی کرد زانو هاش رو تا حد ممکن جمع کنه تا روی اون ها فرود نیاد و زمین نخوره.

و بعد پرت شد روی زمین.

هری افتاد ولی ظاهرا به خیر گذشت. روی پاهاش فرود اومد و اول تعادلش رو از دست داد و بعد دوباره با باسن پرت شد توی لجن ها.

و حالا، اتفاق بدتر هنوز در انتظارشه. اون خم شد و پوشه رو از روی زمین برداشت و چند بار تکونش داد تا تیکه های گل . لجن از روش بی افتن. و بعد اون راهی که خیلی آشنا بود رو پیش گرفت...

و وقتی که هری تقریبا به خونه رسید، شدت بارون کم شد. حتی تا حدودی میشد گفت که دیگه نمی بارید.

هری فکر کرد که بالاخره رسیده، و ترس تمام وجودش رو فرا گرفت. قبل از اینکه بخواد بیاد اینجا، نایل بهش گفته بود که آروم و با آرامش نفس بکشه و فقط روی هدفش تمرکز کنه، اما الان، نایل یه جایی تو باهامای لعنتیه و تا حالا هیچوقت مجبور نشده با یه لویی تاملینسون عصبانی رو به رو بشه!

چون بیاین با این حقیقت تلخ رو به رو بشیم. لویی هرگز امکان نداره الان هری رو به یه چایی دعوت کنه و ازش پذیرایی کنه.

هری انتظار داشت وقتی که به نزدیک خونه و پله های ورودی خونه می رسه یه حس دژاوو همه ی این احساسات ترس و نگرانی و استرس رو از بین ببره... ولی اون حس به وجود نیومد.

در حقیقت، چنین حسی هرگز سراغش نمیاد چون خونه، قرار نیست شبیه به قبلا باشه.

اولش نمی تونه بفهمه چرا و مشکل چیه. هری نیاز داشت چند بار پلک بزنه، چشم هاش رو بماله و به اطرافش نگاه کنه تا بفهمه چه چیز هایی مثل قبل نیستن: پنجره ی چوبی که که اون ها دو روز بعد از اسباب کشی به خونه شکستنش، کفش های شلخته و به هم ریخته ی جلو در، اسباب بازی های جلوی حیاط، و تلاش های بی ثمر هری برای کاشت گوجه فرنگی توی حیاطشون...  
تقریبا همه چیز دقیقا مانند همون موقع است...

اما انگار، فقط در ورودی خونه به تازگی رنگ شده و رو فرشی جلو در هم تغییر کرده.

اینجا الان خونه ی لوییه. اون می تونه هر کاری که دلش می خواد باهاش بکنه...


	2. Chapter 2

ولی هری، باز هم نمی تونه جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا به این فکر نکنه که، قبلا اونجا، یه روزی قبلا اتاق خوابشون بود. روز هایی که هری فکر می کرد بهترین روز های زندگیش ان.

اما حالا که به پرده ی آشنای پشت شیشه ی پنجره نگاه می کنه، نمی تونه جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا از اینکه از اونجا فرار کرده، خوشحال نباشه.

البته نه فقط از اون اتاق، بلکه این خونه، این شهر، این رابطه. تمام این ها، دیوار هایی که زندگی اش رو محدود و اون رو زندانی کرده بودن.   
و مدت زیادی، شاید نزدیک به دو دهه، طول کشید تا هری تونست یک در پیدا کنه از این زندان و محدودیت ها فرار کنه.

با به گوش رسیدن یک صدای کوچیک، هری فکر کردن به گذشته رو به اتمام رسوند. اون پوشه ی گلی و کثیف رو به سینه اش چسبوند و با باز شدن در خونه، به این فکر کرد که نکنه وقتی داشت داد می زد، لویی صداش رو شنیده باشه.

وقتی هری سرش رو بالا آورد و نگاهشون به هم گره خورد، اون آوا گفت:"میو." هری بلافاصله اون گربه رو شناخت. حتی با اینکه الان پیر و لاغر تر شده.

هری گفت:"داستی..." و صداش به زحمت شنیده می شد. داستی وقتی اسمش رو شنید سرش رو کج کرد.   
"این جا چی کار می کنی؟"

داستی جلوی در نشست و وقتی پاهاش رو خم کرد، نوک دمش تکون خورد. شونه هاش تکون داد، به هری خیره شد و باعث شد مرد مضطرب بشه.

هری بدون اینکه کنترلی روی خودش داشته باشه دستش رو جلو برد، اما زیادی برای لمس کردن گربه ازش فاصله داشت. اما داستی همیشه عادت داشت تا وقتی هری بهش نیاز داره و دستش رو دراز می کنه، بره پیشش تا مرد نازش کنه. هری به آرومی گفت:"خیلی خوشحالم که می بینمت."

اما این بار نه. داستی همون جا ایستاد و به سمت هری نیومد. سیبیل هاش بلند تر از پنج سال پیش شد بود اما چشم هاش دقیقا همون طوری، عین قبلا می درخشید. داستی باید هری رو بشناسه... باید!

هری خم شد و زمزمه کرد:"بیا اینجا. من خیلی وقته ندیدمت. یالا دختر خوب!"

و هری نتونست احساس گناهی که وقتی فهمید چقدر گذشته رو نادیده بگیره و پنهان کنه. هی پیش خودش تکرار کرد... 'من برای خوشبختی خودم این جا رو ترک کردم. برای خوشبختی خودم.'

داستی، میو میو کردن رو دوباره شروع کرد. اما این بار با صدایی بلند تر. هری بیشتر خم شد و دستش رو جلو تر برد. می خواست حتی برای یک بار دیگه هم که شده، گربه رو لمس کنه.

بعد، در خونه باز شد. و هری هیچ وقتی برای جمع و جور کردن خودش نداشت...

یه صدایی از داخل خونه اومد و باعث شد، ترس تمام وجود هری رو بگیره:"سلام عزیز دلم." هری یخ کرد. موهای تنش سیخ شد و به خودش لرزید. نمی تونست تکون بخوره. حتی نمی تونست نفس بکشه.

لویی دوباره خیلی آروم و ملایم گفت:"چی شده لاو؟" مغز هری، تنها عضوی از بدنش بود که هنوز هم توانایی تمرکز کردن رو داشت، پس بهش یاداوری کرد که اون داره فقط با گربه حرف می زنه.

"چرا نمیای توی خونه؟"

خدایا، صداش... صداش دقیقا همونه و هیچ تغییری نکرده.

هری با چشم های خیس به داستی نگاه کرد. گربه به تاریکیِ پشت سر هری چشم دوخته بود. سرش رو کج کرد و باز هم میو میو کرد.

لویی گفت:"چی شده؟" صداش، دم از شادی می زنه. انگار که با خنده، واژه ها رو کنار هم می چینه. بعد دستش رو به سمت داستی و به نوعی هری، دراز کرد. هری دست هاش رو دقیقا می شناسه اما خیلی چیز ها رو به یاد نمیاره. در حقیقت، خاطرات زندگی گذشته اش در بین این پنج سال، محو شده ان.

هری انتظار داشت لویی پیر تر، زشت تر و خسته تر شده باشه. اما این لویی، هیچ شباهتی با چیزی که در ذهنش ساخته بود نداشت...   
هری توقع دیدن همون لویی که در چهارده سالگی عاشقش شده بود رو نداشت...

هری صدای لویی رو شنید که این بار با لحنی متفاوت تر نسبت به قبلا گفت:"چی—" و این یعنی هری رو دیده بود...

داستی از جاش پرید، دست لویی رو لیس زد و فوری از دریچه ی مخصوصا گربه، وارد خونه شد و سپس، لویی در خونه رو محکم به روی هری بست.

به محض ناپدید شدن لویی، هری آرامش رو توی وجودش احساس کرد، از جاش بلند شد و الان فقط کمی ترس در وجودش احساس می کرد... و سعی کرد کنترلش کنه.

نفس عمیق. نفس عمیق. هری باید این کار رو انجام بده. این همه راه رو به خاطرش اومده. باید انجامش بده!

هری به خودش جرئت داد نزدیک تر بیاد و داد زد:"لویی!" اما اصلا با آرامش و مطمئن به نظر نمی رسید. از صداش پیدا بود که اضطراب داره.

چیزی جز سکوت به گوش نرسید تا این که یه صدای کشیده شدن و بعد ضربه ی بلندی به گوش رسید. "برو گمشو!"

این دفعه معلوم بود که با داستی حرف نمی زنه و مخاطب حرف هاش کسی جز هری نیست... حرف هایی که به جز تلخی و کینه، چیز دیگه ای ازشون استنباط نمی شد.

"من فقط می خواستم—"

لویی تکرار کرد:"برو گمشو!" و کلماتش مثل تیر به قلب هری برخورد می کردن.

هری گفت:"لویی، خواهش می کنم." و یه چیزی توی کلماتش بود که باعث شد احساس کثیف و خیانت کار بودن بهش دست بده.   
"این قضیه رو به اندازه ی کافی طولش دادیم! فقط ازت می خوام این کاغذ ها رو امضا کنی و بعدش برای همیشه از زندگیت می رم بیرون."

صدای خنده ی تلخی به گوش رسید. هری به در چسبید و کف دستش رو روی چوب در گذاشت و امیدوار تا بتونه لویی رو راضی کنه.

و دوباره با بیچارگی و بغض کم رنگی که در گلو اش نهفته بود و داشت حالش رو بد می کرد گفت:"لویی..."   
این لعنتی نباید انقدر سخت باشه! هری صد بار جلوی آینه با خودش تمرین کرده بود که الان چی باید بگه اما الان هیچ کدوم از اون سخنرانی ها رو به یاد نمی اورد.   
"در رو باز کن."

"هری دهن گشادت رو ببند و گمشو!"

هری... لویی هیچوقت با این سردی، اسمش رو صدا نمی زد...

هری با پی بردن به این که قرار نیست لویی فرصتی بهش بده، التماس کرد:"فقط پنج دقیقه بهم وقت بده."

لویی با عصبانیت گفت:"نه!" صدای قیژ قیژ چوبای کف زمین شنیده می شد و این یعنی لویی دقیقا پشت در ایستاده... اگه این در بینشون نبود هری می تونست لمسش کنه...

"چی باعث شده که فکر کنی می تونی بعد پنج سال عین گاو سرت رو بندازی پایین و بیای اینجا! باورم نمیشه که باز هم می خوای—"

هری حرفش رو قطع کرد:"اگه تو انقدر یه دنده نبودی و اون برگه ها رو امضا می کردی، من الان این جا نبودم!"   
هری کم کم داره عصبانی میشه. چند ماهی میشه که سر کسی داد نزده. شاید هم چند سال. لویی تنها کسیه که باعث می شه هری احساس جنون بهش دست بده.  
"فقط سه تا امضای لعنتیه! باورم نمیشه باز هم می خوای این مسخره بازی ها رو در بیاری—"

لویی متقابلا فریاد زد:"من هر کاری بخوام می کنم و تا وقتی که تو حضوری ازم درخواست نکنی هیچ گوهی رو امضا نمی کنم."

هری داد زد:"من اینجام!"  
چند بار با دست به در کوبید و داد زد"من اینجام دارم حضوری ازت درخواست می کنم! فقط سعی کن انقدر یه دنده و عوضی نباشی! بذار—"

"پنج سال لعنتی طول کشید تا این کار رو بکنی!"

هری پرسید:"الان واقعا مهمه؟" خدایا، هری باور نمی کرد لویی می تونه انقدر بچه و بی منطق باشه. این دقیقا همن لوییِ قدیمیه که داره این ور اون ور بازیگوشی می کنه. دقیقا همون قدر بچه و لجباز.

لویی دوباره شروع کرد:"چرا مهمه—" اما صداش قطع شد... هری، غمی که در صدای لویی بود رو احساس می کرد و از پشت در، می تونست بازدم لرزونش رو بشنوه. خوبه! حداقل اون هم تحت تاثیر قرار گرفته.

"هری، معلومه که مهمه! من تا وقتی که خودت دلیل امضا نکردم رو نفهمی، دست به اون برگه ها نمی زنم."

هری پرسید:"یعنی چی؟!" ولی جوابی نگرفت. مرد محکم تر به در چسبید و صدای قدم های لویی که ثانیه به ثانیه دور تر می شدن رو شنید... جواب رد شنیدن اصلا جزئی از گزینه ها نبود! هری الکی این همه راه رو نیومده بود تا جواب رد بگیره!

"در رو باز کن!"

لویی دوباره گفت:"گورت رو از اینجا گم کن." صداش دیگه عصبی نبود..."هری، فقط برو."

هری جواب داد:"من هیچ جا نمی رم! محض رضای خدا فقط اون برگه ها رو امضا کن و طلاقم بده—"

لویی گفت:"خداحافظ" و بعد صدای کوبیده شدن یک در دیگه از داخل خونه به گوش رسید.

هری برای چند ثانیه نفس نفس زد و بعد بلند داد کشید. دستش رو به در و پنجره های خونه کوبید. به سمت در پشتی رفت اما اون هم قفل بود و لویی جای کلید یدک ها رو عوض کرده بود.

و بعد، هوا اون قدری تاریک شد که به زود می تونست دست های خودش رو هم ببینه. هری تسلیم شد.

اون جلو در ورودی خونه نشست. سنگ زیرش و در چوبی خونه سرد ان. نور بالای در چشمش رو اذییت می کنه. در حقیق تنها نوری که اونجا وجود داشت، همون چراغ بالای در بود. چند تا پشه و شب پره دورش پرواز می کنن و هری در حالی که بهشون نگاه می کرد، پلک زد.

هری می دونه که باید این جا رو ترک کنه. لویی خیلی واضح گفت که قرار نیست در رو به روش باز کنه.

ولی هری فقط و فقط برای یک چیز دوباره پاش رو توی این روستای لعنتی گذاشت. این که طلاقش رو بگیره و بره. و تا وقتی که لویی اون برگه ها رو امضا نکرده، هری نمی تونه این جار رو ترک کنه.

هری فکر کرد که به وکیلش زنگ بزنه و بپرسه اگه لویی برگه ها رو امضا نکرد باید چی کار کنه. باید راهی باشه... ولی خیلی سخت میشه و حتی فکر کردن بهش باعث میشه تن و بدن هری بلرزه. اگه رسانه ها متوجه ی ازدواج قبلی هری بشن، همه چیز به هم می ریزه... اوه خدا، بدبخت میشه.

و مارکوس... مارکوس به هیچ وجه نباید متوجه ی این قضیه بشه.

همینطور که در تاریکی نشسته بود و به رو به روش نگاه می کرد، فکری به ذهنش رسید. یه ایده ی چرت و پرت و احمقانه. اما به هر حال یه نقشه بود.

از جاش بلند شد و ناامیدانه مشتش رو به در کوبید تا شاید نظر لویی تغییر کرده باشه، اما جوابی نگرفت و تنها واکنش لویی، خاموش کردن یکی از چراغ های داخل خونه بود.

از سر بدبختی آهی کشید و کاغذ رو تا کرد و توی جیبش گذاشت. ژاکتش رو دور بدنش پیچید و طبق حافظه اش راه برگشت رو پیش گرفت تا بتونه حداقل ماشینش رو پیدا کنه.

امیدوار بود حداقل بالا رفتن از نرده ها از این طرف حصار آسون تر باشه.

\--

و قبل از ساعت پنج صبح، با کوبیده شدن چیزی به شیشه ی ماشینش از خواب پرید. تقریبا یک دقیقه طول کشید تا بفهمه دقیقا کجاست و قضیه از چه قراره.

درسته. توی اون فورد لعنتی خوابش برده بود. به خاطر شوهر احمق و یک دنده اش. وشوهری که هری با تمام وجودش امیدوار بود تا آخر امروز تبدیل به شوهر سابقش بشه.

به اون شیشه ای که لویی داشت بهش ضربه می شد نگاه کرد. شیشه ها بخار گرفته بود و بخاطر اینکه تمام شب رو توی ماشین، صبح کرده بود، لویی شبیه یه روح دیده می شد.

هری گفت:"چیه؟" و بعد آب دهنش رو با دست از گوشه ی دهنش پاک کرد. سعی داشت حداقل برخلاف وضعیت مزخرفش، خودش رو خوب به نمایش بذاره.

لویی داد زد:"از سر راه برو کنار!" صداش خوب شنیده نمی شد اما هری می تونست تشخیص بده خیلی عصبانی تر از دیروزه.

هری کم تر از نیم اینچ، پنجره ی ماشین رو پایین داد و کاغذ ها رو به سمت بیرون هل داد:"امضا کن."

"من بهت گفتم که—"

"اره اره گفتی امضا نمی کنی! اما من هم تا وقتی امضاشون نکنی از جام تکون نمی خورم! پس انتخاب دیگه ای نداری."

لویی با عصبانیت نفسش رو به بیرون هدایت کرد و پوشه رو از دست هری کشید، هری برای یک لحظه احساس غرور کرد که توی این بازی برنده شد اما بعد صدای پر پر شدن کاغذ ها و بعد ریخته شدنشون روی زمین رو شنید....

"به خدا قسم اگه از جات تکون نخوری با ماشین از روت رد میشم! ماشین لعنتی ات رو تکون بده!"

هری نوک بینی اش رو با انگشتاش فشار داد. به سختی می تونست انگشت های دستش رو حس کنه و الان یه سردرد شدیدی داره سرش رو از هم می پاشونه. کثیف، بدبخت و گرسنه هم هست.

هری با مظلومیت پرسید:"میشه باهام حرف بزنی؟ فقط یکم برو اون ور تر تا بتونم از ماشین پیاده بشم—"

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد:"باشه، بیا." و بعد عقب رفت و صدای قدم هاش که توی گل فرو می رفت، به گوش هری رسید.

تو هر شرایط دیگه ای، هری تسلیم و کلا بی خیال ماجرا می شد. خیلی از آدم ها باعث عصبانی شدن هری شده بودن و اخر عاقبت همه ی این دعوا ها با مشت و دعوا و کتک کاری تموم شد.

اما این... لوییه. لویی هرگز روی هری دست بلند نمی کنه، حتی اگر با تمام وجودش ازش متنفر باشه. حتی اگه هری هم ازش متنفر باشه...

به علاوه ی کاغذ ها!

هری آروم و با احتیاط در ماشین رو باز کرد و واقعا نمی دونست که قراره با چه چیزی رو به رو بشه. اون دیروز لویی رو کامل ندید. در حقیقت تنها چیزی که دیده بود، دستاش و مچش بود..اما همون برای دیوونه شدنش کافی بود.

هری می دونه از وقتی که اون ها برای آخرین بار هم رو دیدن مدت زیادی گذشته و لویی بزرگ تر شده، و البته بلند تر و خوشگل تر... اون حتی نمی دونه لویی دقیقا چه تغییری کرده...

در کمال تعجب بارون قطع شده بود و آسمون دیگه نمی بارید. و همین اتفاق های کوچیک باعث می شد هری احساس بهتری داشته باشه. از ماشینش بیرون اومد و قلنج گردنش رو شکست.

لویی از پشت سرش گفت:"گفتی می خوای باهام حرف بزنی." صداش آروم و با احتیاط بود. "حرفت رو بزن."

هری آه کشید و تصمیم گرفت برگرده تا بتونه رو در رو با لویی حرف بزنه:"باشه... گوش کن، ببین—"

هری نمی تونه حرفش رو ادامه بده چون وقتی برمیگرده، اون اونجاست. و اون... لوییه...

لویی.


	3. Chapter 3

اون در حالی ایستاده بود که پاهاش از همدیگه باز مونده، دستاش داخل جیبهاش فرو رفته بود و یه کلاه احمقانه روی سرش.   
تا به حال از این صحنه ها فقط یک بار هری دیده ولی این اون چیزی نیست که هری متوجهش باشه.

لویی بزرگتر به نظر میرسه. خیلی بزرگتر. گوشه چشمانش خطوطی مثل پنجه کلاغه و دوایر تیره زیر چشمانش و لبهاش عصبی گونه مثل خطی باریک در امده و مثل یه گاو وحشی اماده به حمله ،به هری نگاه میکنه.

بدون اینکه منظوری داشته باشه، هری قدمی به عقب برداشت. شاید به خاطر شوک رخ به رخ شدن با چیزی بود که در گذشته پشت سرش گذاشته بود، شایدم به خاطر ترسی ناگهانی ای بود که توی سینه‌اش نشست، مثل یخ سرد.

به هر حال لویی متوجه شد و شونه هاش به خاطر ناراحتی از زیر هودی پایین افتادن.

خدایا، اون کوچیکه. کوچیکتر از زمانی که هری به یاد می اورد. گونه هاش تیز تر به چشم‌میان و خط فکش جوری به نظر میاد که انگار از سنگ ساخته شده.  
اون قبلا خیلی نرم، خیلی خیلی نرمتر از چیزی که هست بود.

به خاطر خجالت همیشگیش، هری احساس کرد که در رشته های اشکش در حال سرازیر شدن بودن  
اون مطمئنه که اون اشک ها به خاطر شوک بودن، شوکه از اینکه دیگه هیچ حسی به لویی نداره...  
هرچیزی در کنار عصبی بودن و پشیمانی.   
لویی در حالی که تکبر توی صورتش بود گفت: "امروز، لطفا"   
هری صداش رو صاف کرد و گفت: "درسته"

بالا نیار، اون به خودش گفت، در ماشین رو مثل یه در محافظ بینشون گرفت.  
جرئتش رو نداری که بالا بیاری، "ام من متاسفم"

خیلی ناشیانه به نظر میرسید، دردناک ریده بود.  
لویی میتونست واضحانه بفهمه.

لویی ناباورانه ازش پرسید: "تو متاسفی؟"   
لویی کاملا تحت تاثیر قرار نگرفته بود اگه قفسه سینه اش مکرر بلند نمیشد و فرو نمیرفت.(از شدت عصبانیت داره نفس میکشه، توصیف اونه)

هری قدمی به جلو برداشت و اونقدری نزدیک هست که ببینه؛ به اضافه هزاران چیز دیگه.

خیلی عجیب شبیه حسیه که دیروز موقع نگاه کردن به خونه داشت، ولی خیلی واضحه که نیاز نیست تمرکز کنه تا ببینه چیزایی که قبلا بوده دیگه نیست‌

اونجا چیزای خیلی گرمی در تمام اون سالها وجود داشت، چشم های لویی قبلا گرمترین آبی ها رو داشت.  
قلب کوچیک هری قبلا به تپش می افتاد وقتی لویی از نزدیک‌ نگاهش میکرد.  
پوستش بیشتر از قبل زرد به نظر میاد و روی صورتش ناراحتی و غم نشسته و چین و چروک جاهایی که نباید باشه نشسته توی صورتش.

اون قبلا درخشان بود و نوری داشت که باعث میشد اطرافیانش عاشقش بشن.   
حالا اون یه اپسیلون هم شبیه اون مردی که پيش از اين بود، نیست.

و دوباره، این نکنه همون چیزیه که لویی همیشه بوده.  
شاید این همون لویی ایه که هری متوهم نمیدیده.

اون دوباره تلاش کرد تا به نظر واقعی برسه. هری دوباره گفت:  
"من متاسفم"

"برای اینکه دیروز اذیتت کردم. حالا میبینم ام که اون ایده ي خوبي نبود."

"فکر میکنی؟" لویی خرناس کرد. "تو اصلا شده.... اصلا هیچ ایده ای داری؟...." هنوز تموم نکرده بود که لبش رو گاز گرفت و ساکت شد. شونه هاش به پایین افتادن و اون روحیه گستاخ و پرروش یکم محو شد.

"من متاسفم" هری دوباره تکرار کرد. حالا هری یکم بیشتر از قبل ثابت قدم به نظر میرسید. و دنیا کمتر از قبل دور سرش میچرخید و بیشتر از قبل تمرکز روش بود. یه صبح خسته کننده و خیس بود ولی درخت های اطرافشون سبز روشن بودن و زنده و زندگی جریان داشت.

اونها فقط توی تمرکزی فرو رفتن، خاکستری های چیزی که لویی قبلا نبود، روزی روزکاری در گذشته.  
شاید همه کسایی که سیگار میکشن یه روزی مثل اون بشن.

اون متوجه شد، که اونها مثل بقیه مردم هستن؛ اون توهمی که از لویی با خودش به اینور وا نور میبرد پاک شده و جایگاهش کم و کمرنگتر شده و اون مرد عصبانی کاملا مثل یه غریبه به نظر میرسه.  
هری به یاد اورد زمانی رو که از لویی متنفر بود، دردی رو که به خاطر لویی پشت سر گذاشته بود و اون تقریبا سه دور تمام دنیا رو سفر کرده بو ولی لویی هنوز به اینجا چسبیده و ماهی سرخ میکنه برای گذروندن زندگیش.

این همون انرژی‌ای بود که هری میخواست. هری صاف ایستاد و از روی شونه هاش باری برداشته شد و اخرین احساسی که در مورد لویی داشت به باد رفت‌.  
دیگه هیچ چیزی اونجا نیست انگار که از روز اول هم نبوده و هری الان اینجاس تا به ازدواج غلطشون خاتمه بده.

"ببین" هری شروع به حرف زدن کرد وقتی که لویی چیزی نگفت."من فقط دارم‌تلاش میکنم زندگی برای جفتمون اسونتر بشه. من مطمئنم که تو دیگه نمیخوای با من تو رابطه بمونی(مزدوج بمونی) "  
"همم" لویی زیر لب گفت و به زمین خیره سد. یهو عین یه بچه به نظر میرسید.

"پس اون‌امضا، محض رضای خدا. من نمیفهمم چرا. چرا اینجا برای یه مدت طولانی‌ای ایستادیم وقتی که تو میتونستی کپی اولیه اون برگه ها رو امضا کنی و برام ایمیلشون کنی ..."

"اون مال چهار سال پیشه" اون گفت و تو چشم‌های هری اینبار نگاه کرد. هری دیگه نمیتونست از اون چشم‌ها چیزی رو بخونه.  
" چهار سال فاکی طول کشید تا بیای اینجا و ازم‌بخوای اونها رو امضا کنم. هیچ وقت فکر نمیکردم‌همچین چیزی باشی هری"

هری از بین دندونهاش گفت:"من نیستم"  
"هر چی تو بگی" لویي سرش رو تکون داد"تو حتی اگه نامزد نمیکردی اینجا هم نمیامدی"

"تو،" ذهن هری خالی شد و اب گلوش رو قورت داد."تو اینو میدونی؟"  
"تو یه پاپ استاری هری" لویی گفت و هری هیچ احساسی تو صدای لویی پیدا نکرد.  
"اخبار زود دست به دست میشه"  
"من عاشقشم."  
"هستی؟"  
"اره" هری تاییدش کرد.

لویی به ارومی سرش رو تکون داد. سرش رو بالا برد و به اسمون نگاه کرد و بعد قدمی به جلو برداشت. حالا اون دو نفر به ام نزدیک هستن هری حالا تقریبا اون دردی که تو چهره لویی هست رو میتونه ببینه.

لویی یکی از دستهاش رو از جیبش در اورد. هری جرئت نفس کشیدن رو وقتی اون پوشه پلاستیکی رو بینشون گرفت، نداشت.  
لویی پلاستیک‌رو لمس کرد ولی نگرفنش و خیلی یهویی پرسید. "اون میدونه؟"  
هری گفت:"چی؟"  
"نامزدت. اون میدونه که اینجایی؟"

هری لبش رو گاز گرفت. "اون میدونه که تو هنوز یه فرد ازدواج کرده محسوب میشی؟"  
انگشتانش همونجا موندن دقیقا جایی که باید امضا کنه ولی لویی به اونجا نگاه نمیکرد.  
هری اروم زیر لب گفت:"نه"  
"اون نمیدونه که من اینجام و نمیدونه ازدواج کردم به خاطر اینکه من ازدواج نکردم"  
لویی ابروش رو بالا برد. اروم‌ دستش رو عقب کشيد.

"ازدواج بیشتر از یه تیکه کاغذه."هری تلاش کرد فاصله بگیره"من حتی توی این پنج سال ندیدمت پس من مزدوج نیستیم"

لویی قدمی به عقب برداشت و بعد قدمی دیگه تا زمانی که نزدیک در ماشینش بود.  
"تو درست میگی" اون گفت در حالی که نیشخندش رو به لبخند بود. " استدلالت یکم کار داره"  
"لویی، لطفا___"  
لویی سرش رو تکون داد. " نه"   
"الان نه. ماشینت رو از سر راهم بردار"

"لطفا" هری دوباره گفت ولی لویی نشنیدش. لویی نشست توی ماشینش و در رو محکم بست. هری پلک زد و وسط راه ایستاده بود.  
"من‌تکون نمیخورم" هری داد زد و دست به سینه ایستاد.  
لویی دستش رو بیرون اورد از پنجره و تکون داد

"عین یه بچه لوس و ننر نباش"  
اون در جواب موتور ماشینش رو روشن کرد.  
هری قدمی به عقب برداشت تا زمانی که به ماشینش زسید. اون میتونست چهره لویی رو از توی اینه بغلش ببینه هری دستش رو روی کاپوت ماشین گذاشت.  
"باااشه" هري داد زد و تبدیل به جیغ شد   
یک‌هیچ‌ به نفع لویی  
"باشههه فاک یو لویی"

هری سوار ماشین شد و با دست های یخزده مشغول رانندگی شد و تا خود جاده دنده عقب رفت تا لویی بتونه ماشینش رو بیرون بیاره. موتور ماشین جیغ کشید.

اون یه لند روور مشکی و مدل سال بود. این چیزیه که هری هر روز توی لس انجلس میبینه و چیزی نیست که توی هولمزچپل عادی به نظر بیاد.  
هری کمربند ایمنیش رو بست و به یاد اون کلیو [ یه مدل رنو عه که ارزونترین ماشین تو اروپاست] قدیمی افتاد.  
متعجب بود که چه اتفاقی براش افتاده.   
کی لویی از شرش خلاص شده بود. چرا.

هرچه بادا باد ، هری کمتر از پانزده دقیقه بعد متوجه شد که در خیابان اصلی - تنها خیابون اصلی در حال حرکته.

هری شیشه ی سمت راننده رو یکم پایین داد. سعی کرد از بوی غلیظ چرم توی ماشین راحت بشه. هوای بیرون بوی بیکن و نون تازه پخته شده رو با خودش اورد. همون لحظه بود که متوجه شد از زمان پروازش تا الان هیچی نخورده.

اون فقط دو تا گزینه برای انجام دادن داشت، تا یکی از روستاهای محلی رانندگی کنه، که دربهترین حالت یک ساعت طول می کشید. یا از ماشین پیاده شه و امیدوار باشه اين روستا به اندازه ای بزرگ شده که کسی نشناستش.

که امید واهیی ای بود. البته، همه راجع به رفتن هری شنیده بودن و خودش هم خیلی ساکت نبود.

اونجا ماشینی بود که باعث شد از تفکراتش بیرون بود. مال لویی نبود اما چیزی بود که به لویی مرتبط بود. پس هری به خودش اجازه داد عتراف کنه که دلش یکم براش تنگ ده. اون در واقع مستاسل بود که بفهمه چه اتفاقی براش افتاده.

هری گرد و خاک رو شونه هاش رو تکوند در حالی که از در وارد می شد. چتر بیرون در و توی خیابون ایستاده بود. این موقع صبح تقریبا نصف روستا توی کافه بودن.

هری داره عرق می کنه. از پشت گردنش تا قوس کمرش عرق نشسته. همه توی ساختمون احتمالا می شناختنش. خدایا... اگه مامانش...

میای تو یا میری؟ یک نفر پرسید، هری سریع از سر راه کنار رفت. مردی که بیرون رفت هری رو نشناخت. و به هری حتی نگاه دومی هم نکرد و در رو هول داد و به سمت ماشینش رفت.

خوب بود. این خوب بود.

هری یه نفس دیگه کشید. لباسش رو صاف کرد. این فقط یه جمعیت کوچیک بود. محض رضای خدا هری روی استیج استادیوم های بزرگ اجرا داشته.

از در رد شد و از گوشه حرکت کرد و سعی کرد خودش رو با محیط وفق بده. فضا هنوز هم مثل قدیم قهوه ای بود. همون صندلی ها و همون میز ها. حداقل یه چیزی اینجا تغییر نکرده.

به سختی برای خودش یه صندلی پیدا کرد و نشست و منتظر شد تا کسی بیاد و سفارشش رو بگیره اما پشیمون شد. می تونست غذاش رو بگیره و بره توی ماشینش بشینه. بلند شد و خودش رو به کانتر رسوند.

به محض اینکه به کانتر رسید خانومی بهش سلام کرد:"سلام عزیزم."   
زن پشت میز خم شده بود و سفارش ها رو می گرفت و به هری نگاه نمی کرد. دقیقا دو ثانیه برای هری طول کشید تا اون موها ی نقره ای رو که پشت گوشش بود و دستبند طلایی ای که از زمان بودن هری همیشه میپوشید رو بشناسه.

"سلام...ــم. هلن."

هلن سریع سرش رو بالا اورد. چشم های تیزش رو به هری دوخت. هری سعی کرد لبخند بزنه اما با طرز نگاه هلن بهش تقریبا غیرممکن بود.

"ببین...من- من میدونم. باشه. قول میدم زیاد توی شهر نمی مونم. فقط یکم صبحانه میخوام-"

هلن وسط حرفش پرید:"مغازه ی چیپی بازه." انگار سطل اب و یخ روی سر هری خالی شد چون هلن همیشه با مهربونی بی نهایتش شناخته می شد.

هري تلاشش رو كرد:"هلن لطفا"

هلن یه لبخند خیلی خیلی کوچیکی بهش تحویل داد که بیشتر لبخند غمگینی بود.   
"متاسفم اقای استایلز."

بعد روش رو کرد اون ور و رفت. سفارش یکی از میز ها رو برداشت و به سمتشون رفت.

هری اه کشید. بازوش رو خاروند. حس می کرد تمام استخون هاش به خاطر خوابیدن توی ماشین درد می کنه. و پیشونیش رو روی کانتر چسبونکی گذاشت. انگار که دیگه هیچی واسه از دست دادن نداره.

یکی در حالی که سنگینی دستش روی شوونه ی هری بود گفت:"خوبی رفیق؟ هلن یکم بی اعصابه امروز. نگرانش نباش."


	4. Chapter 4

****  
  
برای هزارمین بار در بیست و چهار ساعت گذشته، هری یخ زد.

اون هم صدا رو میشناخت.

از اونطرف کانتر زمزمه کرد:"مشکلی نیست" اگه سرش رو بلند نمیکرد، امکان نداشت بشناسه. 

"من فقط میرم یه جای دیگه، اما ممنون"

اون جواب داد:"احمق نشو" و شونه هری رو فشار داد. رفتارش خیلی راحت بود که باعث می شد هری بخواد گریه کنه. دوباره.

با نگاهی به گذشته، واضحه اون کاملا بدون آمادگی اینجا اومده. هر سنگ ریزه که زیر پاش احساس میکنه مثل کوهی از خاطراته، و دیدن مردمی که عاشقشونه -عاشقشون بوده- خیلی بدترش میکنه.

اون گفت:"نه، واقعا" و اشتباه کرد که یکمی سرشو اورد بالا تا مطمئن بشه صداش رسیده.   
"من- "

اون گفت:"هری" به نظر نمیومد سوپرایز شده، یا شوکه، یا منزجر یا هیچ چیزی دیگه، حقیقتا.

هری نفس‌شو داد بیرون.  
و جواب داد:"لیام." یه لبخند بدون اجازه روی صورتش نشست. به دست لیام تکیه کرد، چون می دونست چند ثانیه دیگه کنار میکشه.

لیام گفت:"فکر کردم لویی توهم زده" دستش هنوز اونجا بود. هنوز گرم بود.   
"من واقعا...اون گفت بیام پیشت و بهت بگم بری، و من بهش گفتم صبح انجامش میدم، من...واو"

هری معذرت خواهی کرد:"ببخشید" هر چند مطمئن نبود برای چی. "همون طور که گفتم میتونم برم از یه جای دیگه صبحونه بگیرم"

بالاخره جرئت کرد به صورت لیام نگاه کنه، تو تاریکی رستوران، اون فهمید یه نفر دیگه رو که به طور ترسناکی صورت آشنایی داره پیدا کرده، صورتش هنوز گرد و صمیمیانه بود. لیام هم بهش نگاه کرد.

لیام لبش رو گاز گرفت و اخم کرد، هری نمیتونه مثل یه لیزر رو دستش تمرکز نکنه، هنوز داره شونه های کثیفشو از روی کشباف فشار میده.

اون آروم زمزمه کرد:"من چندتا تست اضافه دارم اگر بخوای" و هنوز اخم داره انگار نمیتونه باور کنه چی گفته. "میتونم وقتی هلن برگشت یه چیز مناسب تر برات سفارش بدم"

گریه نکن هری. گریه نکن لعنتی.  
هری پرسید:"مطمئنی؟" ضعفی از این همه مهربونی و یه تیکه تست توی صورتش به وجود اومد.   
"منظورم اینه، مجبور نیستی... تو اخرین نفری هستی که باید با من خوب رفتار کنه."

بالاخره، دستش رو برداشت و به جاش توی جیبش فرو کرد.

با چونه اش به اون طرف اشاره کرد:"فکرکنم اون لوییه. بیا!"

هری دنبالش کرد، در میان تاریکی رستوران، دستاشو دور خودش پیچید. اون... البته که اون، اون گوشه، یه جای مخصوص می شینه. درست مثل گذشته. این یکی مال اون ها بود.

لیام گفت:"بشین هری" و مودبانه نگاه خیره ی هری رو قطع کرد. تا الان دیگه باید انتظار این رو میداشت، اما هنوز یکم لرزش رو تو پاهاش احساس میکرد وقتی رو صندلی چرمی اشنا می‌نشست. "بخور"

لیام کل بشقابشو به سمتش هل داد. تستی که لبه پشقاب بود، سایه قهوه‌ای رنگی فوق العاده ای داشت با کره درخشان، حتی با اینکه هری احساس وصف ناپذیری داشت، نمیتونست جلوی خودشو بگیره که چشمش دنبال اون نباشه.

لیام برای یک دقیقه بهش نگاه، دست به سینه شد و به صندلیش تکیه داد. بعد، میانه های تیکه دوم (تست) هری بود که دهنشو باز کرد.

لیام پرسید:"پس، تو واقعا طلاق میخوای" هری تقریبا با غذاش خفه شد، اما فقط تقریبا.

هری جواب داد:"اره" محکم بود اما نه به اندازه کافی راست. "لویی نمیخواد طلاقم بده."

"تعجب کردی؟"

"من..." هری سرشو کج کرد. "اره."

نکته همینه، حقیقتا... اون انتظار داشت بره به خونه قدیمیش، لویی رو به اندازه ای ببینه که اسودگی توی چهره اش باشه وقتی برگه ها رو امضا میکنه، و بعد تا ساعت هشت برگرده لندن.

یه جورایی، هری فهمید قضیه بزرگتر از این حرفاست، اساسا اشتباهه، و اون نمیتونه بفهمونه چرا.

"اوه" لیام ابروشو بالا انداخت. "این... من انتظار نداشتم اینو بگی"

هری اب دهنشو قورت داد و از لیام پرسید: "من نمیفهمم مشکلش کجاست" هری واقعا نمی تونست بفهمه.  
"فکر میکنی اون می خواد از دستت خلاص شه؟"

"البته که میخواد." هری اخم کرد. "اون ازم متنفره، و من درکش می کنم، منم ازش متنفرم، من فقط نمی تونم... نمی تونم بفهمم چرا امضا نمی کنه. ‌ما به خاطر اون تو این ازدواج گیر افتادیم. اما من متوجه شدم اون فقط لجبازه بدون هیچ دلیلی از اونجایی که همیشه..."

لیام حرفش رو قطع کرد:"باشه... باشه، کافیه. نمیخوام بشنوم."

درسته، هری به خاطر اورد. دوست مشترک خودش و لویی. کسی که هری، وقتی که هولمز چپل رو ترک کرد، اون رو هم تنها گذاشت. 

زمزمه کرد:"متاسفم" غذای داخل دهنش به طور مشکوکی شروع کرد مزه خاکستر گرفتن. "من نباید... تو نباید منو دعوت می کردی. همین الان میرم."

لیام جواب داد:"بشین" همه ی صمیمیت توی صداش یک باره از بین رفت. "و به من گوش کن. گوش میدی؟"

هری لقمه‌اش رو قورت داد و سرش رو تکون داد.

"این رو بهت نمیگم‌ چون ما دوستیم" رفتار خوبش همین الانشم ترک برداشته بود و خیرخواهی که با بی‌میلی ساخته شده بود می درخشید. "ما هرگز دوباره دوست نخواهیم بود، اما این مهم نیست‌. من فقط میخوام لویی آزاد باشه، میخوام که از این شرایط بگذره، پس میخوام بهم گوش کنی."

هری بدون صدا سرشو تکون داد. اون احساس کرد شاید سر و صدای بلند حرف زدن های داخل رستوران یکم کم تر شد، امیدوار بود که اشتباه میکنه.

"تا وقتی امضا‌ش رو نگرفتی از اینجا نرو. برام مهم نیست بهاش چیه، می فهمی چی میگم؟"

هری جواب داد:"اون گفت..." ساکت شد. مطمئن نبود می تونه حرفاش رو قطع کنه یا نه. "اون گفت منتظرم بوده تا شخصا ازش درخواست بکنم."

لیام ادامه داد:"پس خوبه که اینجایی" وحشیانه به میز اخم کرده بود. "من جدی ام هری. تو قراره اذیتش کنی و اونم احتمالا سرت داد میکشه، ولی از طرفی می خوام هر نشونه ای از تو از زندگیش محو بشه، و در حال حاضر، تو می تونی کاری بکنی که این اتفاق بیفته."

لیام سریع عذرخواهانه بهش نگاه کرد، اما به نظر میرسید لبشو گاز گرفته تا از گفتن هر چیزی که تاثیر بذاره جلوگیری بکنه‌.

و بعد کاملا غیر منظقی پرسید:"غذای بیشتر میخوای؟" 

هری یک دستش رو بالای شکمش نگه داشت، که بدون هیچ دلیل خوبی احساس بیماری می کرد. "نه. من خوبم."

لیام سرشو تکون داد. "لویی امروز تو شهر نیست" هری فوری احساس کنجکاوی رو حس کرد و دلش می خواست بپرسه لویی کجا رفته. چه کاری مهم تر از شغلش داشت که انجام بده؟

اون حق نداره بدونه، به هر حال. اون خیلی چیزا رو میدونه.

"اما فردا برمیگرده، بیرون نکشش، فقط ازش بخواه امضا کنه و تنهاش بذار."

هری گفت:"فهمیدم" و سرشو تکون داد. از نگاه کردن به لیام خودداری کرد، و به جاش به خرده نون های رو میز نگاه کرد. "نمی خوام بیشتر از وقتی که لازمه اینجا بمونم، میتونم بهت قول بدم."

لیام جواب داد:"خوبه" و شونه های زیر هودیش رو بالا انداخت. "فکر نمی کنم اینجا دیگه چیزی واست باقی مونده باشه."

با این حرف، بلند شد و رو به هری گفت: "خداحافط هری" و برای یه ثانیه به چشم های هری نگاه کرد. بعد گوشیش رو از جیبش درآورد و رفت.

اون هری رو دعوت نکرد دنبالش بره. هری هم نرفت.

رفت، هرچند، اگر در اون جای ویژه به روش بسته میشد، یه عالمه چیز رو به خاطرش میاورد که لازم بود دفن شده باقی بمونن، پس به اندازه کافی صبر کرد تا لیام بره بعد از اونجا خارج بشه.

صورت های آشنا رو یکی پس از دیگری میگذروند، اما سرش رو پایین نگه میداشت، به هر حال به نظر میرسید اونا از چشماش دوری میکنن.

هری درست کنار در ایستاد، از پنجره کثیف به بیرون نگاه کرد. کلیو(نوع ماشین) هنوز اونجا بود و در صندوق عقبش باز بود. لیام زیرش وایساده بود، چیزی رو جا به جا میکرد قبل از اینکه یه کوله پشتی بیرون بکشه و در ماشین رو ببنده.

هری فکر کرد... این... با عقل جور در میاد، . خیلیم جور در میاد. البته که لویی ماشینش رو به لیام قرض میده.

صحبت از شیطان شد، درست همون موقع که هری تصمیم گرفت بره بیرون و داخل ماشین خودش بشه، اون لندرور رو که سر خیابون وایساد رو دید. کنار پیاده رو متوقف شد، جایی که لویی چشمک زن رو برداشت و از ماشین بیرون پرید.

لیام لبخند زد وقتی دیدش، و لویی، لعنتی... اونم بهش لبخند زد.

این به یه جای خیلی خیلی عمیق از شکم هری ضربه زد، دیدن اینکه صورت لویی خیلی نرمه، تماشا کردن چشماش که یکم درخشان شده در اون لحظه باعث میشه لیام به سمتش قدم برداره.

اونا درست همونجا تو پیاده رو همدیگه رو بغل کردن، لیام محکم بازوهاش رو دور شونه های لویی پیچیده بود. یکم به این طرف و اون طرف تاب میدادش. کف دست های کوچیک لویی روی کمر لیام بود.، اونو نزدیک نگه داشته بود، و صورتش تو شونه ی لیام دفن شده بود. هری فکر کرد شاید چیزی گفته، و لیامم حتما جوابش رو داده، چون گونه های لویی با یه لبخند دیگه بالا رفت.

هری آمادگی احساس ناخوشایندی که داره درونش بیداره میشه رو نداره. اون سرش رو تکون داد و چند تا از انگشتاش رو به شیشه فشار داد.

مشکلی نیست، همه چیز خوبه. لیام اساسا چیزی که میخواد رو بهش داده.

هری به سمت ماشین برگشت، و برای یه مدتی از سرما لرزید چون بنزین نداشت. و ناگهان یکم بیشتر احساس... احساس آزادی می کرد. انگار سال های از وقتی که به اینجا رسیده می گذره هرچند هنوز یه روز هم نشده، و همه ی اون زمانم به طور فشرده گذرونده، از بالای شونه‌اش نگاه کرد. حالا می دونست لویی رفته، بالاخره کمی از فشار روی شونه هاش کم شد.

اون باید فردا دوباره به جاده برگرده - هیچ کس نمی دونه کجاست و فقط میتونه برای یه مدت طولانی تلفنش رو نادیده بگیره.

اما در حال حاضر ، اون رانندگی می کنه. اون اجازه می ده تا جاده ها اون رو به جایی که می خوان ببرن. وقتی که به کنار رودخانه میرسه تعجب می کنه. زمین هنوز از بارون دیروز نرمه، اما به هر حال از ماشین پیاده میشه و به سمت درخت حرکت می کنه.

تقریباً می تونه نیم رخ های نیمه تاریکشون رو از دوازده سال پیش بین سایه درخت ها ببینه؛ به تنه درخت تکیه داده بود و لویی تو گردنش می خندید.

سیزده سال داشت... فکر کردن در موردش خیلی عجیب غریبه.

هری می دونه وقتی به اندازه کافی نزدیک بشه ، چی می ببینه. اون ها شب عروسی‌شون به اینجا اومدن، نئشه، خوشحال و مست بودن ، به اینجا برگشتن تا اسم هاشون رو درختی که همه چی از اونجا شروع شده بود، حک کنن.

اسم ها هنوز اونجا بودن، یکم بالا تر از جایی که به خاطر میاورد. باید چونه‌اشو بالا میاورد تا هری رو ببینه، علامت به اضافه، خط های محو شده ی لویی زیرش. یکم سوپرایز شد وقتی دید اون ها هنوز نخراشیدنش.

سرش رو به درخت کناری تکیه داد، و چشماشو بست. اینجا ساکته، همه جا این روستا.   
اول به لیام فکر میکنه، به چشمای مهربونش و حرفای ظالمانه اش و از خودگذشتگیش به لویی که باعث به درد اومدن قلبش میشه.  
قبلا بهترین دوست "اونا" بود. و دیگه "اونا"یی وجود نداره.  
اما اون می دونست-هری باهاش حرف میزد، بیشتر از هرکس دیگه ای، درمورد همه ی چیزای اشتباهی که داشت اتفاق میوفتاد.  
  
پس اره! برای دلیل های درستی اینجا رو ترک کرد و از این روستا رفت. رفت تا زندگیش رو بهتر کنه، و خب... این کاری نبود که همه ازش می خواستن انجام بده؟   
  
مادرش هیچ وقت دست از حرف زدن درمورد اینکه چقدر اون بااستعداده برنمی داشت، لویی تو هر جمله ای که می گفت ازش تعریف می کرد، اون و لیام عادت داشتن یواشکی باهم سیگار بکشن درحالی که منتظر بودن لویی از سرکار برگرده، و باهم خیال پردازی کنن... درموردِ روزی که لیام یه آلبوم درمورد لویی و هری میده، اتفاق مهم جدید آمریکا!  
  
لیام می دونست هری چقدر میترسه... اون موقع که فکر میکرد لویی رو دوست داره، که عشق مهم تر از بیرون زدن از اونجا و انجام دادن کاریه که براش ساخته شده، میتونست یکم بیشتر دل بسوزونه، میتونست یکم بیشتر برای رسیدن بهش تلاش کنه...  
  
نفس عمیقی می کشه، افکارش رو متوقف میکنه قبل از اینکه کنترلشون از دستش خارج شه. گونه هاش از خونی که بی هدف تو بدنش جریان داره گرم میشه... پر از یک خشمِ بی معنی.  
  
به این فکر می کنه: "کاریه که شده!" اما نمی تونه جلوی مشت شدن دستاش رو بگیره. و انقدر به سوییچ ماشینی که تو دستشه فشار میاره تا کف دستش رو میبره.  
  
شغلش دقیقا از روزی که به قصد لندن اونجا رو ترک کرد شروع شد. هری هرگز وقت نکرد به گذشته فکر کنه، حتی اگر دلش می خواست. و این باید دلیلی باشه که... دلیلی باشه که چرا همه اینا الان براش چیز زیادی واسه هضم کردنه.  
  
"هری"آروم اسم خودش رو زمزمه میکنه، و دنبال اسم خودش روی درخت می گرده.  
  
به خودش تو سیزده سالگی فکر میکنه، و تو شونزده سالگی، تو هیجده سالگی، که همیشه به طرز بی پایانی درگیر لویی بود. جوری که هیچ وقت نفهمید خودش هم زندگی ای داره. و یه جورایی حس میکنه از پسرِ ساده و بی تجربه ای که بود کینه داره.و هم زمان، حس میکنه اون رو نامید کرده.   
  
هنوز یه "چیزی" تو وجودش به اون مکان وابسته است، و فقط، تا همین حد رو می دونه.هری خیلی عصبانیه. عصبانی از این که تحت تاثیر قرار گرفته، که لویی اهمیت نمیده، که هیچ چیز درمورد این موضوع اون قدی که میخواد براش آسون نیست...  
  
عصبانی از اینکه مجبور شده بیاد اینجا، تا سر زخمی رو باز که خیلی وقته فکر میکرد خوب شده. اثرش رفته.  
  
هری وزن کلید رو توی دستاش بررسی می کنه و بعد میارتش بالا روی خط های رنگ پریده ای که اسمشو روی درخت هک کرده. شروع میکنه به کندن و دست بر نمیداره تا جایی که هیچ ردی از اسمش روی درخت باقی نمی مونه...  
  
اسم لویی هنوز اونجاست، هری ناامید بهش نگاه میکنه، با نوک انگشتاش ردش رو لمس میکنه، اما بیخیالش میشه. اگه لویی نمی خواد پاکش کنه، این مشکل خودشه!هری بوی چوب تازه رو نفس میکشه، بوی سبزه های خیس زیر پاش رو. چشماش رو دوباره می بنده و سوختنشون رو حس می کنه. بعد روی زمین میشه و گریه میکنه.

  
*

خیلی زود هری فهمید B&B سال ها پیش بسته شده. اون از خیابون اصلی بالا و پایین می رفت، صورتش هنوز از اشک خیس بود، دنبال جایی بود تا بمونه، اما خیلی از رهگذرا میترسید.

او می تونه به نورتویچ، به استوک در ترنت، یا به هر یک از ده ها روستای که فاصله کمی باهاش دارن بره - یه جایی باید یه تختخواب وجود داشته باشه.

همچنین مادرش در مورد بودن او در شهر شنیده.

اون خیلی مطمئن نیست که برای یک دیدار مجدد دیگه آماده باشه، به خصوص با مادری که احتمالاً از لویی عصبانی تره.

این تنها پشیمونی هری از ترک این مکانه - این واقعیت که به اندازه کافی شجاع نبود که به خانواده اش بگه. اینکه به اندازه کافی شجاع نبود که تلفن را برداره. فارغ از اینه او در هر مصاحبه ای مادرش رو ستایش می کند، اون یه پسر وحشتناکِ وحشتناکه. هری، پنج ساله که مادرش رو ندیده.

و دلش برای اون تنگ میشه، مثل یه عضوی از بدن دلش براش تنگ میشه، دلش برای جما، رابین، خونشون که شاهد بهترین سال های بچگیش بود هم تنگ میشه.

و حالا اینجاست. شاید بتونه یکی از چیزایی که تمام این سال ها خراب کرده رو درست کنه.

به خاطر همه ساعت هایی که توی ماشین سپری کرده، بوی عرق و کثافت میده. تصمیم گرفت اینو کنار بذاره، و به اون طرف خیابون قدم برداشت و از تپه بالا رفت. بهترین تلاشش رو کرد که تو راه فکر نکنه و فقط از بادی که الان به گوشش شلاق میزنه لذت ببره. بالاخره بیرون حال و هوای ماه مِی رو داره، و اون در واقع به اندازه کافی گرم هست تا کشبافت رو در بیاره.

هنوز جوری به نظر میرسه انگار که تو گودال لجن حموم کرده، اما این طوری، یکم بهتر شده.

پیاده روی خیلی زودتر از زمانی که دوست داشت تمام شد. هری قبل از رسیدن به اون پرچینِ آشنا، متوقف شد. هنوز هم دقیق و مرتبه. با تردید دستش رو روی دستگیره دروازه میذاره. به همان اندازه که از اعتراف بهش متنفره، این خونه به محض اینکه با لویی نقل مکان کرد دیگه خونه نبود، و سال هایی که گذشت بیشتر از هر چیزی باید اون رو مهمون کنه.

دوباره به پنجره نگاه کرد. میخواست بدونه تخت قدیمیش هنوز هم اونجاست یا نه. 

ایستاد، اجازه داد باد همه ی تردید توی سرش رو بیرون بکشه؛ اون قراره این یه کارو انجام بده. دستگیره رو فشار داد.

کسی پرسید:"هری؟" مامانش، قطعا مامانشه- از پشت.

قبل از اینکه حتی بخواد تلاشی برای حرف زدن بکنه خفه شد. اون صداشو برای... خدا، نصف یه دهه نشنیده.

فرد بیرون اومد. "سلام" شونه هاشو خم کرد. نفس های نرم اون از پشت سرش احساسی مثل یه قطار باری که تا لبه پر از پشیمونی رو که با تمام سرعت داره به سینش برخورد میکنه رو بهش میده. "مامان، سلام"

زن گفت:"اوه خدای من" به نظر عصبانی نمی رسید، و این تنها چیزی بود که بهش شجاعت کافی رو میداد تا برگرده.

چند تا کیسه خرید، کیف دستی و کلید رو زمین بود- همه چیزی که اون باید مینداخت. در اون زمان اون جرئت کرد به صورت اون زن نگاه کنه، اون نمی تونه جزئیات را توضیح بده چون دیدش مبهمه.

زمزمه کرد:"چی شده؟" و هری... هری هیچ ایده ای نداشت که از کجا شروع کنه.

سرش رو تکون داد، و با بیچارگی لبشو گاز گرفت تا اشکاشو نگه داره. یه ساعت از زمان که گریه کردن و تموم کرده میگذره. خط لوله اشکاش باید کاملا فشرده شده باشن...

در بین اشکال مه آلودی که در حال حاضر جهان رو تشکیل میدن، اون می تونه کریستال شفاف با کیفیتی بیرون بیاره، وقتی بازوهاش رو باز می کنه. کمی تردید داره، اما هری نمی خواد، نمی تونه، راحتی رو که بهش تعارف شده زیر سؤال ببره.   
بعدا انجامش میده. در حال حاضر ، او فقط به بغل احتیاج داره.

اون بلافاصله بعد از اینکه بازوهاش دورش میپیچه زمزمه کرد:"متاسفم" از چیزی که به خاطر میاره کوتاه تره. "متاسفم"

مادرش جواب داد:"ششش" و کمرشو مالید. "بعدا سرت داد میزنم. میشنوی چی میگم؟ اون کله کوچولت رو میکنم، اما الان لازم دارم بخوابی. خسته به نظر میای عشق."

هری گفت:"هستم" از اعماق وجودش احساس میکرد. "متاسفم، مامان، من..."

مامان متوقفش کرد."پس بیا" شونه اش رو فشار داد و چرخوندش و بهش اشاره کرد تا وقتی شروع به راه رفتن کرد. "بازه، مستقیم برو تو، میدونی اتاقت کجاست."

هری پرسید:"هنوز همونجاست؟" همین الان توی راهرو بودن، سعی کرد بدون اینکه کثیفی ایجاد کنه کفشاش رو دراره. خونه به طور لذت بخشی خنک بود و بوی گل میداد. که فورا اون رو در برگرفت و احساس خواب آلودگی و رضایت بهش دست داد. امنیت، حتی اگر برای مدت کوتاهی باشه.

مامان وقتی در و پشت سرش می‌بست اه کشید. " معلومه که همونجاست، برو، من بیدارت نمیکنم، هر چقدر دل میخواد بخواب."

هری جواب داد:"من...مرسی." و چرخید تا ببینتش. اون هم خسته به نظر میرسید، پوستش کمی رنگ پریده بود، ولی یه لبخند به صورتش احضار کرد مثل کاری که همیشه میکنه.

"برو."

هری لازم نداره که دوبار چیزی بهش گفته بشه. اون برای یه لحظه بهش میرسه، بغلش میکنه، بعد از بغلش بیرون میاد و از پله ها بالا میره.

هر چیزی که لمس میکنی آشناست... به اندازه کافی تو تاریک خزیده تا دقیقا بدونه اتاقش کجاست درست کنار چروک های کاغذ دیواری، درست همونطور که عادت داشت با یه ضربه همه برقا رو روشن کرد.

در به راحتی با یه لمس باز شد، حسش مثل این بود که وارد مقبره هری میشی. کسی که دیگه وجود نداره و مُرده.

اون هیچ نگاهی به قفسه ها، دیوار و چیزای دیگه به جز تخت نکرد. هیچ رو تختتی روش نیست، چون مامان عملا انتخاب کرده یک زیارتگاه رو براش نگه داری کنه، اما وقتی به جعبه های زیر اون رسید، یه جفت بالش و یک لحاف تمیز و تا شده، آماده برای استفاده پیدا کرد.

هری جینش رو دراورد و لوله اش کرد تا جلوی پخش شدن کثیفی رو بگیره. بعضی از لباسای قدیمیش هنوز باید اینجا باشن. وقتی بیدار شد پیداشون میکنه.

بالاخره، دراز کشید، و تمام اندام های بدنش فورا آروم شد. فقط به اندازه چندتا پلک زدن با خوابیدن فاصله داره، میتونه احساسش کنه، اما نمیتونه به چشماش که تو قسمت تاریک اتاق سرگردونن کمکی بکنه.

اتاق. هیچ وقت فکر نکرده بود که اتاق خودشه، نه واقعا... همیشه مال هر دوشون بود. وقتی اشفتگی های شاد خونه ی لویی بیش از حد میشد، جایی بود که هر دو فرار میکردن .

حالا می تونه خودشون دوتا رو بیینه، اینجا بین خواب و بیداری، خیلی دور تر از انتهای اتاق نشستن، درست کنار قفسه، از پنجره به بیرون و آسمون شب نگاه میکنن و صورت فلکی رو نام میبرن... خنده های مستانه‌اشون رو، وقتی که دارن تو لباس عروسی های قرضی‌شون تقلا میکنن، تو گردن هم دیگه فشار میدن. اونا دقیقا روی همین تخت دور هم میپیچیدن، لمس پوست لویی خیلی نرم بود وهری روی شونه اش نامه های نامرئی مینوشت.

شاید... شاید این طوری بود که لویی رو متقاعد کرد، شاید هری نیاز داره بهش یاداوری کنه اونا چطوری بودن... شاید اینطوری باعث بشه یکم کمتر لجبازی کنه.

هری چرخید تا صورتش رو به پنجره باشه،و با اخم به خواب رفت.


	5. Chapter 5

روز بعد موفق می شه از زیر گفت و گویی که اون و مامانش مجبورن داشته باشن، در بره. دوش می گیره. چند تا لقمه بزرگ رو برای صبحونه سریع می خوره. گونه ی مادرش رو می بوسه و قول می ده که عصر زود برگرده تا همه ی فریاد هایی رو که لیاقتش رو داره، بشنوه.

وقتی وارد روستا میشه و دنبال ماشینش می گرده، اولین کاری که می کنه، زنگ زدن به نایله.  
نایل توی تلفن داد می زنه. دادی که برای صبح به این زودی خیلی بلنده: "هری استایلز! مشتری مورد علاقه ی من، بالاخره داری برمی گردی؟"

هری اشاره می کنه:"من تنها مشتریتم. و نه، دقیقا به خاطر همین بهت زنگ زدم.""گفتم که تا وقتی کاغذا امضا نشدن زنگ نزن!"

"اینجا یه... مشکلی پیش اومده."نایل آهی می کشه:"بذار حدس بزنم. اون نمی خواد که امضاش کنه."

وقتی به این راحتی گفته می شه باعث می شه که هری حس حماقت بهش دست بده. به نظر می رسه که اون تنها کسی نبوده که انتظار داشته این طوری بشه.

هری با کمرویی می گه:"خب...نه. ولی یکم پیچیده اس"

"پیچیده تر از شوهر سابق کینه ایت که حاضر نیست طلاقت بده چون اوقاتش تلخه که ازش گذشتی؟"

هری پلک زد. کی فکر می کرد نایل پیچیدگی روابط عاشقانه رو درک کنه؟ از اونجایی که هیچ وقت تو رابطه ای نبوده."پس قبلا باهاش آشنا شدی."سعی می کنه یه جوک بگه و باعث می شه خنده ی بی جونی بکنه. از هیچی که بهتره. و راستش این کار اونو تا نوک انشگتای پاش گرم می کنه. خیلی خوبه که به یاد داشته باشی یه کسی رو داری که همه چیز رو می دونه، و برخلاف همه این ها توی مشتته. نایل می گه: "گوش کن، رفیق. فکر نکنم بتونم نصیحتی بهت بکنم. تا جایی که یادمه من قبلا ازدواج نکردم."

"خدارو شکر"هری زمزمه می کنه به قدری آروم که فقط شنیده بشه و این دفعه خنده ی نایل بلند و روشنه.

"چیزی که دارم سعی می کنم بگم اینه که فقط آستیناتو بالا بزن و روش کار کن. تو برای استدیو تا سپتامبر وقت داری، پس گمونم تنها چیزی که زیاده وقته."

هری آهی می کشه. درسته. اون توی دنیای خارج از این روستا هنوزم یه پاپ استاره.

اون یه مدت کنار کشید چون لازمش داشت. اون بعد از دوتا آلبوم و تور کاملا خسته بود و می خواستش—امیدوار بود که توی این مدت برای عروسی برنامه ریزی کنه. شاید حتی توی روز های پایانی آگوست که همیشه هوا گرمه، ازدواج کنه.

آخرین عروسیش توی بهار بود. و خب اصلا براش خوب نشده بود. اون نمی خواست که اشتباهاتش رو تکرار کنه.

"میشه وقتی دوباره درو تو صورتم بست، بهت زنگ بزنم و غرغر کنم؟"

نایل می پرسه و ناگهان صداش محکمتر شده:"اون اینکارو کرد؟!"

هری می تونه نایل رو تصور کنه که پشتش رو صاف کرده و چونش رو بالا گرفته، آماده است که از هزار مایل اون ور تر به خاطر هری با لویی بجنگه.  
هری سعی کرد که اوضاع رو آروم کنه:"عیب نداره. من زنده موندم ولی لباسام نه. ولی الان توی راهم که برم یه سری لباس جدید بگیرم."

نایل سریع وارد مود کاری می شه و می پرسه:" می خوای یه چند تا تماس بگیرم مشکل حل بشه؟""نه، آروم بابا. خودم میرم لباسا رو می خرم. ولی ممنون میشم اگه مدت کرایه ماشینم رو تمدید کنی"

"آه. فهمیدم چی شده. خیلی یهویی دیگه فیستا به شآنت می خوره."

هری نیشش باز می شه:"گمشو"لبخندش رو تموم نمی کنه،در حال قدم زدن توی خیابون های هلمز چپل که روح ها توی هر گوشه ی خیابون می خزن. حس خوبی داره. "ما باهم از چیزهای سختی گذشتیم نایل. ماجراجویی های سخت"

نایل می گه و چشماش رو می چرخونه: "خیله خب. انجام شد"

بعد سکوت می شه. از اون مدل هایی که بدون حرفی صحبت می کنی. هری اخم می کنه. اون انتظار داشت که نایل بخواد به سرعت به ساحل بره.  
هری می پرسه. یکم ترسیده که از الان جواب رو می رونه:"چی شده؟"

"امم—چیزه...یه تماس دیگه هم بوده."

هری توی راه می ایسته:"کی؟"

نایل با بی میلی می گه:"دیشب"اون متنفره از این که به هری بگه. چون هری همیشه می ترسه. الان حتی بدتره چون خیلی از هم دورن.  
شروع می کنه:"چیزی" گلوشو صاف می کنه و ادامه می ده:"چیزی هم گفتن؟"

نایل جواب می ده:"نه. فقط نفس های سنگین. صدای خنده توی پس زمینه. همون کار همیشگی"  
"پلیس چی؟""آره همون لحظه زنگ زدم. بهم گفتن سعی می کنن که شماره رو ردیابی کنن ولی فکر نکنم خودشونو اذیت کنن."

هری به نزدیک ترین دیوار تکیه می ده. دیوار کوستا...چه اتفاقی. خدارو شکر بسته است و فقط صورت خودش رو می تونه از روی شیشه ی کثیف فروشگاه تشخیص بده.

"من که این دفعه هیچ تماسی نگرفتم."هری می گه با اینکه واقعا تلفنش رو چک نکرده بود.  
نایل به نظر میاد که خیالش راحت شده باشه:"این خیلی خوبه."هری می تونه بشنوه که اون ور خط نایل داره عصبی راه می ره.

"من نمی خواستم—قرار نبود بهت زنگ بزنم. تو به اندازه کافی مسئله برای حل کردن داری. ولی حالا که اینجایی، می خوای که پیتر رو بفرستم پیشت؟"

"کسی می دونه که من کجام؟" فقط با گفتن این حرف ها باعث می شه که پشت سرش و بالا و پایین خیابون رو نگاه کنه، خیابونی که به زور توی خودش چند تا سطل آشغال و یه گربه ی ولگرد رو جا داده.

نایل جواب می ده: "نه از کسایی که ما می شناسیم. هیچ کس در مورد لویی نمی دونه. و تو هیج وقت خونه نمیری پس به نظرم این خودش کمک می کنه—"هری عضلاتش رو منقبض می کنه طوری که از درد تیر می کشن."ولی نه. توییتر که خبری نیست. اون خطت که خیلی زنگ می خوره هنوز در امانه و راننده ات هم امیدوارم دهنش رو بسته نگه داره."  
هری می گه:"پس نه به پیتر نگو. بهش بگو ممکنه یه زمانی بهش نیاز پیدا کنم ولی من—من می خوام که این کارو خودم انجام بدم."

نایل با مخالفت زیادی می گه:"اوکی...فقط مواظب خودت باش...خب؟ اگه چیزی به نظرت مشکوک بود، بهم خبر بده.""نای، اینجا هلمز چپله. احتمالا دردسرساز ترین چیزی که اینجا اتفاق افتاده، یه گربه بوده که بالای درخت گیر کرده."

"خوبه. امیدوارم همین جوری هم بمونه."

هری جواب می ده:"منم همین طور"و اینبار موقع راه رفتن انرژی کمتری توی قدم هاش داره."منم همین طور، بعدم بهت زنگ می زنم باشه؟"

نایل می گه:"همین کارو بکن. موفق باشی هری."

"مرسی نای...دوست دارم."

"منم دوست دارم گوگولی. حالا هم قطع کن. فکر کنم روم سرویسم رسید."

این جمله باعث شد که هری لبخندی روی لبش بیاد و تلفن رو قطع کنه. پوستش هنوز هم خارش داشت. بقیه راه تا ماشین رو می دوئه و به محض اینکه سوار می شه در هارو از داخل قفل می کنه.  
به خودش می گه مشکلی نیست. همه چیز خوبه. هیچ راهی وجود نداره که یکی انقد تلاش کنه و همه ی راه رو تا چشایر دنبالش کنه.

با این وجود، سعی می کنه تا جایی که می تونه چهرشو به محض اینکه به استوک رسید، مخفی کنه. اون شلوار گرمکن های یونیفرم کلاس ششمش و یکی از تیشرت های رابین رو پوشیده بود. کلاه کپی سرش کرده بود و موهاش رو از پشت بسته بود که باعث شده بود قیافش کمی سوال برانگیز بشه ولی به تیپش می اومد.

به نظر پوشش مخفیش اثر کرده بود. هیچ کس حتی برای بار دوم هم بهش نگاه نکرد وقتی که وارد مرکز خرید شد. اون فقط دنبال فروشگاهی می گشت که چیزهایی که معمولا می پوشید رو بفروشه. به نظر میاد که توی چند روز یا شاید حتی چند هفته آینده قراره دفعات زیادی با لویی روبه رو بشه. خدایا—اون باید تا جایی که می تونه آراسته به نظر برسه.

اون هرتیکه لباسی رو بدون پرو برمی داره: چند تا شلوار جین، شلوار گرمکن، یه تعداد تیشرت، چند عدد پیراهن ، یه ژاکت، دو جفت کفش، جوراب و زیرپوش...و یه کلاه، چون یه نوار قرمز براق داره که هری واقعا خوشش میاد.

همه ی این ها تقریبا کمتر از نیم ساعت طول کشید. حالا اون با عجله از فروشگاه بیرون می زنه. نگاهش روی زمینه و با کیسه های خرید توی دستش، سریع راه می ره.

دقیقا به همین دلیل محکم می خوره به کسی.

اون فورا عذرخواهی می کنه:"ببخشید"سرعتش رو کم کرد ولی هنوز هم داشت می رفت. اون عمیقا بعد از چیزی که نایل بهش گفته بود شکاک شده بود."واقعا متاسفم"

اون فرد جواب می ده:"اشکالی نداره"به نظر میاد که یه دختر باشه، یه دختر جوون. که باعث می شه هری بیشتر بترسه. اگه اون قراره بشناستش—  
"صبر کن ت—"

اون میگه و واقعا منظور داره:"من باید برم، واقعا متاسفم."اون خودش رو موظف می دونه که با طرفدار ها خوب باشه مهم نیست توی چه شرایطی. ولی توی موقعیتی که هری الان داره، وقتی که توی خودش جمع شده و مثل یه مجرم در حال دوییدنه...هیچ فنی لیاقت این رو نداره.

ولی اون نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره و فقط یک بار به اون دختر نگاهی انداخت. اون نگاهی که هری رو شناخته توی صورتش نمایان می شه و هری این صحنه رو صد ها بار دیده.

اون دوباره با زمزمه می گه:"من واقعا متاسفم"و شروع به دوییدن می کنه.

دختر هم زمزمه می کنه:"اشکالی نداره"گوشه ی لب دختر یه لبخند کوچیکی هست. هری پلک می زنه و نفس بزرگی از روی آسودگی می کشه. لبخندی در جواب می زنه و به راهش ادامه می ده.

وقتی که در کمال امنیت توی ماشین نشسته، قلبش با تمام وجود می زنه. درحالی که داشت به نایل تکست می داد، سعی کرد که آرومش کنه.— توی استوک یکی منو دید ولی فکر کنم مشکلی نیست. هیچ عکسی نگرفت—ولی ضربان قلبش آروم نشد.  
اون معمولا—اینکارو انجام نمی ده. تنهایی جایی نمی ره. مخصوصا بعد از اون تماس های تلفنی.

وقتی که توی جاده در حال حرکته، یکم حالش بهتر می شه. سرعتش بیشتر از اینه که یکی بخواد به زور وارد ماشین شه و گروگان بگیرتش. صدای رادیو رو زیاد می کنه و به خاطر نور آفتاب چشماش رو جمع می کنه. سعی می کنه توی اون صندلی سفت، خودش رو آروم کنه.همه چیز خوبه.

وقتی که برمی گرده (توی یه کوچه فرعی لباساش رو عوض کرد...و نه به این کارش افتخار نمی کنه)، تصمیم می گیره که برگرده و با لویی یه مکالمه کامل داشته باشه. اما خب الان سه بعدازظهره.

جلوی پیشخوان وایمیسته و توی لباس های جدید به طرز جادویی اعتماد به نفس بیشتری داره.

کسی که قطعا لویی نبود از پشت کانتر می گه:"سلامممم!!!!!!"در واقع اون شخص کسیه که هری یادش نمیاد حتی قبلا دیده باشدش. شرط می بست که هنوز هم یه نوجوونه و چند تا جوش قرمز روی دماغش بود."چه کاری می تونم براتون انجام بدم؟"  
هری می گه و قطعا هیچ بخشی از اعمتاد به نفسی که داره توی صداش حس نمی شه:"اممم...سلام. من دنبال لویی می گردم؟"

اون بچه اخم می کنه و سرش رو تکون می ده:"کی؟""لویی تاملینسون؟ اون اینجا کار می کنه"  
ابروهاش رو می فرسته بالا:"اوه...فکر کنم که لویی رو بشناسم. ولی رفیق اون اینجا کار نمی کنه."هری لب هاش رو بهم فشار می ده:"مطمئنی؟"

"بله. من هر روز اینجام. فکر کنم اگه کار می کرد می دونستم."

هری دوباره سعی می کنه:"ولی اون اینجا کار می کرده درسته؟ خیلی وقت پیشا."افکارش دارن به هزار سو حرکت می کنن. هری فکر می کرد—خیال می کرد که اینجا کار می کنه.

پسربچه شونه هاش رو بالا می اندازه:"نه از وقتی که من اینجا کار می کنم... و الان یه دوسالی میشه."  
لویی دیگه توی چیپی کار نمی کنه. این اطلاعات برای هری تکان دهنده بود. هر چقدر هم که انسانی و سطحی به نظر می رسه—هری تصویری از لویی توی ذهنش داشت که ثابت بود و هرگز تغییر نمی کرد، هیچ وقت به جلو حرکت نمی کرد...درست مثل خود لویی: توی همون خونه زندگی می کنه، همون طور لباس می پوشه و توی چیپی کار می کنه.  
ولی دیگه کار نمی کنه...الان بیکاره؟"پس می دونی کجا کار می کنه؟ من باید باهاش حرف بزنم"

پسر شونه هاش رو بالا می اندازه. پوزخندی می زنه و دیگچه ی غذا رو هم می زنه:"هیچ ایده ای ندارم. فقط برو دم خونه اش یا یه چیزی تو این مایه ها"  
هری سرش رو تکون می ده:"صحیح. باشه. ممنون برای کمکت"


	6. Chapter 6

پسر در حالی که پشتش رو به سمت هری کرده بود گفت: " نگران نباش رفیق. امیدوارم پیداش کنی."

هری خندید، و بعد به سمت خیابون برگشت. به سمت خونه ای که پسربچه گفته بود راه افتاد و البته به این خاطر که نمی دونست دیگه کجا رو بگرده به سمت اون خونه رفت.

این وقت از روز قدم زدن خیلی لذت بخش است. گرم و اروم و زیبا اما هری برای لذت بردن از همه ی این ها توقف نکرد. اون در حال فکر کردن درباره ی این حقیقته که لویی عوض شده است.

این یکم احمقانه است که توقع داشته باشه همه چیز همون طوری که قبلا بوده باشه، و چون لویی بهترین قسمت زندگی هری بوده، هری توقع داشت این حس متقابل باشه، لویی همچنان درگیرش باشه و نتونسته باشه فراموشش کنه.

که براش صبر کرده باشه.

فهمیدن این موضوع که لویی ازش گذشته یه چیز خیلی خیلی وحشتناک بود اما دیدن این موضوع از نزدیک خیلی دردناک تر بود و هری جوری که لویی قبلا باهاش رفتار می کرد رو به یاد داشت. اون قطعا هری رو فراموش کرده، و دیگه اون لویی خسته، کوچولو و عصبانی نیست.

هری در زد و شونه هاش رو چرخوند. کاملا اماده و منتظر بود تا دوباره رونده بشه اما این بار تا چیزی که میخواد رو بدست نیاره، اینجا رو ترک نمی کنه.

صدای لویی از پشت در اومد:" نگو که دوباره برگشتی."   
امروز به اندازه ی اون روز عصبانی به نظر نمی رسید.

هری نزدیک بود به شوخی جواب بده اما خودش رو به موقع جمع و جور کرد. الان موقعیتش خیلی زیاد حساس تر بود.

"اگر همون روز اول برگه ها رو امضا می‌کردی، مجبور نمی‌شدم برگردم."

لویی پرسید: "هیچوقت از زدن همچین حرفایی خسته نمیشی نه؟" صدایی از پشت در شنیده شد که انگار لویی روی صندلی نشسته تا با هم یه مکالمه ی طولانی داشته باشند.

هری احساس کرد جرقه های هیجان توی دلش به حرکت در اومدن.

هری قرار نیست اینجا رو ترک کنه.

هری گفت:" نه زیاد." و شونه‌اش رو به در تکیه داد. هیچ اتفاق خاصی نیوفتاد اما باعث شد هری حس کنه یکم جون گرفته. " این تنها دلیله که من اینجام. پس اگه..."

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد: " اگه نمی‌خوای بری، پس بیا راجع به یه چیز دیگه حرف بزنیم."

هری نفسش رو حبس کرد. " مثل چی؟" صداش در حد زمزمه بود اما لویی شنید.

" نمیدونم. اونی که سابقه ی درخشان توی حرف زدن داره تویی. یادته؟"

هری گفت:" من حتی به چیپی هم رفتم و دنبالت گشتم." و فکر کرد که شاید، شاید بتونه کاری کنه لویی بیاد بیرون و کنجکاویش رو ارضا کنه. " اما اونا گفتن که دیگه اونجا کار نمیکنی."

سکوت برای ثانیه های زیادی بینشون حاکم شد. هری عاجزانه به دنبال شنیدن صدایی از تکون خورد لویی بود و وقتی صدای لویی رو دوباره شنید اه کشید.

لویی بالاخره جواب داد. " اره دیگه کار نمی کنم. تو چرا اهمیت میدی؟"

هری اتوماتیک وار پاسخ داد:"نمی‌دم. فقط کنجکاو بودم بدونم..."

در واقع همین لحظه بود که صدای رعد و برق مهیبی از دورتر شنیده شد. و بعد، مادر طبیعت باعث ایجاد یه نوع صحنه ی فیلم شد. آسمون باز شد و قطره های بارون شروع به فرود اومدن کردن. هوا در حد یخ زدن سرد شد و قطره های بارون مثل گلوله های تیز به پوست لخت بازوهای هری می خوردن.

هری نق زد و خودش رو روی در پهن کرد. سعی کرد خودش رو از الاچیق بالاسرش قایم کنه.

این نمی ‌‌تونه دوباره اتفاق بیوفته.

لویی جوری که انگار که نمی‌تونه صدای قطرات بارون که وحشیانه به پنجره برخورد می‌کنن رو بشنوه، پرسید:" داره بارون میاد؟"

" اره." هری چشم هاش رو چرخوند. دما خیلی ناگهانی تغییر کرده بود و حالا قطرات بارون مثل قندیل هایی بودن که به دست هاش برخورد می کرد. " فقط یکم."

فاک، اون- اون باید خیلی سریع بره خونه. آسمون تقریبا خاکستری شده و جلوی خورشیدی که تا همین چند دقیقه پیش می تابید رو گرفته. احتمالا تا چند ساعت اینده بارون بند نیاد.

هری زیر لب گفت:" عاوو فاک." و دست های یخ زده اش رو به هم مالید تا خون جریان پیدا کنه. نگاهش رو به دورتر انداخت و سعی کرد مسیری رو پیدا کنه تا زیر درختی که خشک بود خودش رو بپوشونه و جایی که هنوز گل نشده بایسته.

صدای اه کشیدن از پشت در شنیده شد. هری برای یک لحظه فراموش کرده بود که لویی هم اونجاست. هری حتی مجبور نبود اینجا باشه اگه به خاطر لویی نبود. اون پسره ی کله شق، حریص-

" میخوای بیای تو؟"

صبر کن، وایسا ببینم، برگرد عقب!

چی؟

" چی؟"

" مجبورم نکن تکرارش کنم." لویی با غر گفت. " بیا تو."

" من- باشه. ممنون." اما احساس حماقت کرد وقتی یکم عقب رفت تا لویی در رو باز کنه. اون اصلا- توقع اینو نداشت. هری اصلا امادگیش رو نداره که فضای داخل خونه رو ببینه. در واقع نمی خواست که ببینه.

از طرف دیگه، تنها روشی که برای نجات پیدا کردن از طوفان بود، همین بود. هری باید شجاع باشه.

لویی در نقره ای رو باز کرد. هری رفت داخل و قبل از اینکه پشیمون بشه در رو پشت سرش بست.

گرمای داخل خونه باعث شد تا هری بفهمه چقدر خیس شده و سردشه. اب از نوک موهاش روی زمین می چکید و کاشی های اشنای قدیمی رو کثیف می کرد.

سرش رو بالا اورد. نصف صورت لویی، درست مثل نیمه ی تاریک ماه، توی تاریکی بود و به هری خیره شده بود و سعی داشت یه چیزی رو از قیافش بخونه. هری امید به یکم مهربونی، یا حداقل یکم رفتار بهتر داشت. اما خودش هم احتمالا قیافش خیلی خشن به نظر می اومد.

لویی همیشه توی پنهان کردن احساساتش بهتر بود. اون هیچوقت جلوی هری کم نمی اورد.

لویی در حالی که دندون هاش رو به هم چسبونده بود پرسید:" چای میخوای؟" انگار که مجبور بود تا اون کلمات رو به زبون بیاره.

رفتارهای لویی باعث شده بود هری حس تحقیر، کوچک بودن بکنه و بترسه تا قدمی به جلو برداره.

هری یکم اخم کرد. این خیلی ناحق بود چون این همیشه لویی بود که سرش داد می زد، لویی بود که بی ادب بود، لویی بود که باعث می شد هری توی خونه ای که مال خودش بود احساس نا راحتی بکنه.

شاید این خوب بود، البته شاید می تونست زودتر چیزی که می خواد رو از لویی بگیره اگه مطابق میلش عمل کنه. پس دنبال شوهر سابقش به سمت اشپزخونه راه افتاد و به رد خیس پاهاش روی زمین خیره شده بود. روح های زیادی توی این خونه گیر افتاده بودن.

برخلاف همه چیز، یه سری چیزها بود که نمی تونست بهشون توجه نکنه. صندلی ها همون بودن. همینطور میز، اما رومیزی زشتی که یک بار از خیریه خریده بود دیگه اونجا نبود. به جاش لک های دایره ای روی میز چوبی افتاده بود که نشون دهنده ی بشقاب های گرم و لیوان های سرد بود. هری به محض این که نشست سعی کرد لکه ها رو با دست پاک کنه اما نرفتن.

لویی توضیح داد:" داستی همش پنجه هاش رو می کشید روش و گیر می کرد." هری حتی نمی دونست لویی داره نگاهش می کنه.

دستش رو عقب کشید و روی رونش گذاشت. یکم خجالت کشیده بود.

سکوت بینشون برقرار شده، البته، و هری نمی تونست کاری به جز نگاه کردن به لویی بکنه. صحنه ای که میلیون ها بار دیده بود چون لویی همیشه کسی بود که توی خونه نقش چای درست کن رو داشت. ولی این بار یه حس غریبی داشت. شاید لویی زیادی شبیه همون موقع بود. اما ظاهرا جای ماگ ها به دو تا کابینت اونور تر انتقال پیدا کرده بود.

یا شاید هم طرز قیافه ی لویی بود، جوری رفتار می کرد که انگار ترجیح میده تا هر جای دیگه ای غیر از اینجا باشه.

خوبه. هری با خودش فکر کرد. بذار اونم مثل من احساس نا راحتی کنه!

هری پرسید: " اون اینجا چیکار می کرد؟" لویی در حالی که دستش توی قوطی چای می برد لرزید. " داستی رو میگم."

" بعضی وقتا میاد اینجا." لویی شونه بالا انداخت و کنار کتری ایستاد و ماگ ها رو پر کرد. در حالی که پشتش به هری بود و حرف می زد. "منم دلم نمیاد بیرون نگهش دارم."

هری جواب داد: " اها." بعضی از قطره های اب توی موهاش از شدت استرس جاشون رو به قطره های عرق داده بودند. حضورش اینجا شبیه یه مصاحبه ی بد بود- از اونایی که مصاحبه گر سعی میکنه با سوال پرسیدن درباره ی مارکوس مچش رو بگیره-   
" این مهربونیت رو نشون میده."

لویی بالاخره به سمتش برگشت. و نیشخند زد. " خوشم میاد فکر کنم ادم خوبی‌ام."

هری قبل از اینکه بتونه جلوی واکنشش رو بگیره ابروهاش رو بالا برد. در حالی که کتری پشت سرشون سوت می کشید برای یک دقیقه بدون اینکه پلک بزنن به هم خیره شدن. و بعد لویی سرش رو تکون داد و برگشت به چای درست کردنش.

لویی نپرسید شیر یا شکر میخواد.

تمام شکش به یقین تبدیل شد وقتی لویی ماگ رو دستش داد- با احتیاط کامل تا هیچ جایی از همدیگه رو لمس نکنن- و مایع داخل ماگ به رنگ قهوه ای روشن عالی بود. هری بابت دمای ماگ که به دست هاش گرما می بخشید متشکر بود چون تمام حس ها و استرس هاش نابود شده بود.

پس لویی یادش بود. البته این چیز بزرگی هم نیست. اون نزدیک یک دهه برای هری چای درست می کرده، این تقریبا غیر ارادیه که یادش مونده.

لویی گفت: " متاسفم." در حالی که روی صندلی مخالف هری می نشست، اما خیلی هم متاسف به نظر نمی رسید. " نمی دونستم هنوز هم اینجوری می خوری یا نه."

هری لب هاش رو گاز گرفت. " من- من دیگه خیلی مثل قبلا چای نمی خورم."

لویی سر تکون داد: " درسته، البته. اینجوری نمی تونی نوشیدنی های شاهانت رو بخوری."

هری وقت هایی که لویی داد و بیداد میکنه بیشتر دوستش داره.

هری اروم زیرلب زمزمه کرد: " اینجوری ها هم نیست."

" البته." لویی گفت: " پس فکر کنم توهماتم بود وقتی اومدی اینجا جین سفید با کت خز پوشیده بودی."

هری اروم تر از قبل جواب داد: " اون خز مصنوعی بود احمق." و سعی کرد عصبانیتش رو کنترل کنه.

لویی یکی از ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت. -فقط یکی- خط فکش انقدر تیز بود که می تونست یک چیزی رو ببره.

" اون گوچی هم فیک بود؟"

" ورساچ." هری تصحیحش کرد و چشم هاش رو با تلخی بست. خفه شو هری.

لویی خندید. " اره باشه پاپ استار. دفعه ی دیگه که داناتلو رو دیدی عذرخواهی من رو بهش برسون."

هری به سختی عصبانیتش رو که کنترل می کرد از دست داد و گفت: " میدونی، من حتی ناراحت هم نمیشم. فقط احساس بدی برات دارم. منظورم اینه- حتما برات سخته که ببینی من چیزهایی رو به دست اوردم که تو همیشه ارزوشون رو داشتی."   
لویی با سر و صدا چاییش رو قورت داد. چشم هاش رو تنگ کرده بود. " مخصوصا وقتی تو تنها چیزی بودی که سر راهم قرار گرفته بودی."

محض رضای خدا نمی‌تونه دهن فاکیشو بسته نگه داره مگه نه؟

لویی بهش برخورد، اما زود خودش رو جمع و جور کرد تا چیزی نشون نده. پاهاش رو که روی صندلی گذاشته بود پایین اورد و طرز نشستنش رو عوض کرد و حالا پاهاش روی زمین بود و کمی به جلو خم شد.

" حداقل من همه ی کسایی که دوست داشتم رو رها نکردم تا چیزی که میخوام رو بدست بیارم." و به صندلیش تکیه داد. اصلا رنجیده به نظر نمی رسید. فقط یکم خسته بود.

" من هیچ‌وقت دوستت نداشتم لویی، هیچ‌وقت. من فقط ادم بهتری جز تو ندیده بودم."

" تو باهام ازدواج کرده بودی." لویی از دهنش پرید. دست هاش دور لیوان شروع به لرزیدن کردن.

هری جواب داد:" البته که ازدواج کرده بودم!" صداش یکم بالاتر رفته بود، البته دیگه امیدی هم نداشت که بتونه اروم بمونه. " چون هیچکس بهم نگفت که نباید با اولین احمقی که منو تو تخت کشونده ازدواج کنم! و- تو منو به خودت بسته بودی. تو کاری کردی که احساس کنم زندگی تو زندگی منه، چون تو می دونستی من اگه بفهمم چی اون بیرون منتظرمه ترکت می کنم."

لویی دهنش رو باز کرد، و دوباره بست. اون- شوکه به نظر می رسید. چشم هاش درشت شده بود و ناگهان خیلی بچه تر و بی پناه تر به نظر می رسید.

لویی‌گفت:" تو واقعا به این حرف اعتقاد داری." اما هیچ لحن سوالی ای توی جمله اش حس نمیشد.

هری اخم کرد: " این واقعیته."

لویی دوباره به عقب خم شد، انقدر عقب که فقط نوک انگشت هاش میز رو لمس می کرد. سر تکون داد و به سقف خیره شد.

وقتی شروع به حرف زدن کردن صداش توی اشپزخونه اکو شد:  
" میدونی، من توی هرچیزی حمایتت می کردم. هرچیزی توی دنیا. اگه بهم می گفتی می خوای یه کار جدید شروع کنی، من قبول می کردم و می پرسیدم می خوای باهات بیام یا نه. و اگر می گفتی نه، من می ذاشتم بری. طلاق می گرفتیم و هیچ‌وقت سر راهت نمی ایستادم. فقط- تو یه عوضی واقعی ای. می دونستی؟"

هری نفس کشید، دم و بازدم تا بغض توی گلوش از بین بره. لویی این کار ها رو می کرد، و هری اینو میدونه. اما شنیدنش اصلا راحت نیست.

" پس الان طلاقم بده." هری خیلی اروم و یواش گفت، حواسش بود تا صداش نلرزه. " اگه انقدر خیرخواهی پس ورقه ها رو امضا کن."

لویی شونه بالا انداخت: " الان مثل قبل نیست. تو حتی به خودت زحمت ندادی بهم بگی داری میری."

هری سرش رو تکون داد. " تو حتما حس می کنی-"

" من هیچ حس گوهی نداشتم هری." لویی وسط حرفش پرید. چشم هاش دوباره ابی تیره شده بود. " من فقط تا روز قبلش مثل احمق ها عاشقت بودم، و توقع نداشتم بیدار بشم و همه چی از بین رفته باشه. حتی تا اخرین چیزهات، حتی مسواک لعنتیت..."

هری گفت:" من باید می رفتم. وقتش شده بود."

لویی سر تکون داد. "درسته. حالا من میگم وقتشه تا درست رو یاد بگیری. تو طلاقت رو نمی گیری."

"باورم نمیشه انقدر خودخواه باشی."   
هری داد زد: " باورم نمیشه یه نفر بتونه انقدر کینه ای باشه."

لویی خونسرد ابرو بالا انداخت:" این طور فکر می کنی؟"

" البته که همینطوره."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و برای یک ثانیه سرش رو توی دست هاش گرفت. اما این نشونه ی ضعف بود پس نقاب بی تفاوتیش رو روی صورتش گذاشت.

لویی‌گفت:" هیچ فکر کردی وقتی رفتی منو تو چه جهنمی گذاشتی؟"

هری از تعجب سکوت کرد. این اخرین چیزی بود که فکر می کرد لویی بخواد بگه.

" البته." لویی ادامه داد. منتظر هری هم نبود تا حرف بزنه. " چرا باید اهمیت بدی، درسته؟"

هری می خواست بگه این طور نیست. با اینکه حدودا پنج دقیقه ی پیش دقیقا برعکسش رو گفته بود. یه چیزی درباره ی لویی بود که ناگهانی خیلی کوچک تر نشونش می داد، خستگی ای که شونه هاش رو خم کرده بود، و باعث می شد هری بخواد دیگه بی رحم نباشه.

لویی بلند شد. چشم های هری دنبالش کرد. حواسش به چین و چروک های غیرمنتظره ی قاب صورتش، و خط های خستگی دور چشم هاش بود. خیلی کوچک به نظر می اومد. خیلی کوچک.

لویی آروم گفت:" میدونی چیه..." صداش به دور از هر دعوایی بود، " هر وقت بارون بند اومد خودت راهت رو بکش و برو. و هیچ‌وقت هم برای دیدنم برنگرد."

لیوان چای نیم خورده اش رو روی میز رها کرد و برگشت و از به سمت در رفت. چند ثانیه بعد صدای بهم خوردن در از دور شنیده شد.

هری برای مدتی همونجا تنهایی توی سکوت نشست. امیدوار بود تا لویی از هرجایی که قایم شده بیاد بیرون و اعلام کنه که در واقع خسته شده و برگه ها رو امضا کنه.

این اتفاق نیوفتاد.

هنوز ساعت قدیمی ای که جوانا براشون خریده بود روی دیوار اشپزخونه بود و هر تیک تاکش شبیه مشت محکمی بود که توی شکم هری می خورد.

هنوز مطمئن نیست الان چه اتفاقی افتاد.

وقتی مشخص شد که لویی قرار نیست برگرده، اخرین قلپ چای سردش رو هم خورد و بلند شد. بارون هنوز هم از پشت پنجره ی اشپزخونه معلوم بود.

در واقع لویی بهش گفت می تونه بمونه. اما در اصل خودش حس بدی داشت، انگار که پا تو حریم شخصی کسی گذاشته در حالی که این خونه قبلا خونه ی خودش بود.

اما همچنان نمی تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره. این شاید تنها شانسش باشه تا مدل زندگی لویی بدون حضور خودش رو ببینه...


	7. Chapter 7

این کنجکاوی و یه کمی هم کینه ی باقی مونده ست که باعث میشه هری توی هال راه بره. اون انتظار داره- اون واقعا مطمئن نیست چه انتظاری داره. شاید سوراخ هایی روی دیوار جایی که قاب عکس ها یه زمانی آویزون بودن یا گوشه های خالی از گل و گیاه های خونگی که لویی هیچوقت نمی تونست خودش اون ها رو زنده نگه داره.

واقعیت هیچکدوم این ها نیست. قاب ها همه اونجا هستن؛ دقیقا همون جایی که شبی که رفت، بودن؛ قاب عکس ها در طول دیوار چیده شده بودن و اطراف پله ها پیچ می خوردند. حتی تعدادشون از اونی که قبلا بود بیشتر هم شده.

هری از اینکه نگاه کنه تا ببینه چی توشون هست، خیلی خیلی ترسیده.

هری فقط به اون هایی که بهش نزدیکترن زیرچشمی نگاه می کنه؛ و دقیقا همون چیزی که نمی خواست ببینه رو می بینه- خودش و لویی. تو حیاط پشتی جِی وقتی بچه بودن؛ توی "لیدز" وقتی نوجوون بودن و روبروی خونه همون روزی که اسباب کشی کردن. توی هرکدوم از عکس ها اون ها کنار هم ان؛ دستاشون دور شونه ها، کمرو گردنشونه و لبخندهای خیره کننده روی صورتاشونه. هری به سختی این ورژن از خودش رو درک می کنه؛ هری ای که انقدر بی خیاله.

هری به سمت نشیمن قدم برمی داره. اون تمایلی نداره تا گذشته اش رو با مرور یه سری خاطره ی شاد دوباره زنده کنه.

اونجا، اون چند تا وسیله جدید پیدا می کنه؛ یه تلویزیون جدید و یه رنگ تیره تر روی دیوار. ولی شومینه هنوز همونجاست؛ و این باعث میشه هری لبخند بزنه. شومینه، نقطه ی مورد علاقه اش بود برای اینکه به خودش پتو بپیچه و ملودی های تصادفی که تو ذهنش می پیچیدن رو بنویسه. شومینه هنوز تمیز به نظر می رسه و خوب بهش رسیدگی شده؛ اگرچه هیچ چوبی توش دیده نمی شه.

هری با نگاه کردن بهش احساس گرما می کنه. از اینکه یه خاطره پیدا کرده که باعث نمی شه نفس کشیدن براش سخت شه، خوشحاله.

ولی بعد- بعد اون توی گشتن اشتباه می کنه.هری هرگز، حتی توی خواب هاش هم تصور نمی کرد که لویی بخواد اون رو نگه داره. اون کهنه به نظر میاد و خیلی شیک و بزرگه - هری باید برای اینکه لویی رو راضی کنه هفته ها روش کار می کرد. این اولین چیزی بود که باید دور انداخته می شد ولی هنوز اینجاست؛ بعد این همه سال.

اون یه کپی سه فوتی از بهترین عکس عروسی شونه که هنوز هم توی قاب عکس پر آب و تابی که هری انتخاب کرده بود قرار داره. اونا توش به طرز دیوونه واری خوشحال به نظر می رسیدن: لویی رو به دوربین لبخند بزرگی زده؛ چشم هاش پهن شدن ولی بسته ان. هری با دو تا دستش صورت لویی رو نگه داشته و سعی می کنه گونه ی اون پسر رو ببوسه ولی لبخندش برای جمع کردن لب هاش زیادی بزرگه.

هری وقتی بهش نگاه می کنه، کمی به یاد میاره؛ فقط در حد یه صحنه: بوی زننده ی چمن و حرارت پوست لویی، و درخواست ناامیدانه ی عکاس برای اینکه اون ها بدون حرکت بمونن در حالی که خودش سعی می کرد عکسی بگیره که تار نباشه. هری احساس می کرد رگ هاش پر از شامپاین ان؛ انگار می تونست از شدت خوشحالی در اون لحظه، منفجر شه. هری حتی این رو دقیقا وسط قفسه ی سینه اش احساس می کنه؛ مثل یه شوک الکتریسیته.

اون صحنه به همون سرعتی که اومد، ناپدید می شه ولی چشم های هری هنوز می سوزن.

چرا لویی باید- اگه اون از هری خیلی متنفره، اگه اون انقدر هر وقت هری سعی می کنه تا باهاش حرف بزنه لجاجت به خرج می ده، چرا باید این رو ادامه بده؟

هری می خواست عکس رو از روی دیوار برداره و اونو رو به پایین روی زمین بذاره؛ فقط برای اینکه چیزی رو اعلام کنه. ولی خوشبختانه به اندازه ای عقل تو کله ش باقی مونده که این کار رو نکنه. به جاش، با قصد بیرون رفتن توی این هوا، از جاش می چرخه.

هری با عجله از میز قهوه می گذره که باعث می شه اون از چیزی که قبلا بود، یک کمی به وسط اتاق نزدیکتر شه. تحت تاثیر اون، دسته ای از مجلات و روزنامه ها که با دقت یه گوشه قرار گرفته بودن سقوط می کنن.

هری خم میشه تا هرچه سریعتر اون هارو جمع کنه. اون ترجیح میده هیچ اثری از گشت و گذارش تو این اطراف باقی ذاره. چون مشخصه که اون از اول نباید همچین کاری می کرد.

اون کپیِ تلگراف دیروز و یکی از همون کاتالوگ های سفارش پستی که هنوز توی پلاستیک پیچیده شده ان رو برمی داره.

ناگهان، زیر اونها، اسم خودش رو می بینه. هری پلک می زنه و یکی از چشم هاش رو می ماله؛ ولی اون هنوز اونجاست؛ پشت پاکت عجولانه نوشته شده: هری تاملینسون؛ و دقیقا زیرش نوشته شده: لندن. هری با دقت اون رو دو دستی از روی فرش بلند می کنه. اون قطعا دست خط رو تشخیص میده.

وقتی اونو می چرخونه متوجه میشه که قبلا باز شده و یک برگه کاغذ از اون بیرون زده.

هری اون رو بیرون می کشه.

اون دوروئه و با دست خط خرچنگ قورباغه ی لویی که کوچکتر از همیشه ست و تا لبه ها ادامه داره تا جا شه، پر شده. چشم های هری نمی تونن متمرکز شن-

یه جایی توی خونه، یه در باز میشه. هری بلافاصله عرق سردی که روی پیشونیش می شینه رو احساس می کنه. حتما لوییه و اون نباید هری رو اینجا پیدا کنه.

بدون اینکه فکرکنه، پاکت رو سرجاش می ذاره و نامه رو توی جیب ژاکتش می اندازه.

بعد، کلاهش رو روی سرش می ذاره و قبل اینکه بتونه نظرش رو عوض کنه، توی اتاق می دوه و از درجلویی به بیرون فرار می کنه.

بلافاصله بارون خیسش می کنه. البته خیس شدن هنوز بهتر از نگاهیه که لویی بهش می انداخت اگه هری رو در حال فوضولی کردن توجاهایی که دیگه حق نداشت بره، پیدا می کرد.

"هری"؛ وقتی می خواست دزدکی وارد شه، صدای مامانش متوقفش می کنه. در حالی که امیدوار بود فقط یک بار دیگه بتونه جلوی اینو بگیره.

هری در حالی که تسلیم شده میگه: "مامان."

اون دوباره داره خیس میشه؛ هری از خونه تا اینجا ده دقیقه دویده و بارونِ بیرون انقدر شدید هست که بتونیم بهش بگیم توفان. ولی ابروهای مامان گره خورده ان و دهانش به شکل یه خط دراومده و هری می دونه که اون این بار بهش اجازه ی در رفتن نمی ده.

هری ژاکتش که حالا به طرز غیرقابل تحملی رو شونه هاش سنگینی می کنه رو در میاره و یواشکی داخل جیب هاش رو چک می کنه تا ببینه هنوز خشک ان و تکه کاغذِ دزدیده شده تا اینجای سفر جون سالم به در برده.

مامان بهش یه حوله میده. هری فوراً حوله رو دور موهاش می پیچونه. مامان از در فاصله می گیره تا هری بتونه وارد آشپزخونه بشه.

دو فنجان چای اونجا روی میزه. هری می خواست به حس مسخره ی دژاوو(حس آشناپنداری)ای که باهاش برخورد کرد بخنده، اما فکر می کنه که ممکنه مامان از این حرکت اشتباه برداشت کنه.

اون پسر می شینه و یه قلپ از چایش می نوشه. اون از این که این چای به اندازه ی چای لویی خوب نیست متنفره.

مامان در حالی که دست به سینه ایستاده بود گفت: "خب." هری نمی تونه بگه چقدر از اون عصبانیت ظاهری و چقدر از اون عصبانیت واقعیه. اون دیگه نمی تونه اون زن رو بخونه. "تو برگشتی."

هری سرش رو به نشونه ی تایید تکون میده: "برگشتم." اون پسر با همون دقتی که مامانش نگاهش می کنه، به اون نگاه می کنه.

"می مونی؟" هری فورا میگه: "نه!" هری از زیر میز رانش رو نیشگون می گیره. احمق." منظورم اینه که- یه مدتی می مونم؛ آره. ولی نه برای همیشه."

مامان جواب میده: "منظورم این نبود."

هری انقدر می تونه بگه که مامان داره از پرسیدن چیزی که واقعا می خواد بدونه، امتناع می کنه. "ولی من مطمئنم متوجه تعجم میشی وقتی جلوی در خونه ام پیدات کردم، بعد اینکه تو حتی یه کارت هم نفرستادی به مدت- چند سال؟"

هری شرمنده زمزمه می کنه: "پنج"؛ گونه هاش دارن می سوزن. "من متاسفم مامان؛ خیلی خیلی متاسفم."

اون آه می کشه و به جای هری به بالا نگاه می کنه. " من فقط نمی فهمم هری. نمی فهمم من و هر کدوم از ما چیکار کردیم که لایق این رفتار باشیم."

هری آروم و فوری میگه: "تو هیچکاری نکردی" "نه تو، نه رابین نه جما؛ این- من فقط ترسیده بودم مامان. من نگران بودم شما دیگه مثل قبل باهام رفتار نکنین."

اون زن پلک می زنه: " چرا ما باید همچین کاری کنیم؟"

صفرا از پشت حلق هری می خزه. هری شجاعانه اون رو قورت میده و برای مطرح کردن موضوعی که هرگز نمی خواد راجع بهش صحبت کنه آماده می شه.

اون بالاخره می گه: " به خاطر لویی"؛ و فقط یکم موقع گفتن اسمش احساس خفگی می کنه.

"اون- اون خانواده ات بود؛ همونقدر که من بودم؛ و من مطمئن بودم تو اینو اونجوری که من دیدم نمی دیدی-"

مامان به محکمی حرفش رو قطع می کنه: " اون هنوز هم عضوی از خانواده ست." "اون پسرمه، ولی تو هم هستی. ممکنه عصبانی بوده باشم ولی ازش می گذشتم چون هیچوقت نمی خواستم از دستت بدم." مامان به پسرش نگاه می کنه؛ نگاه خیره اش سنگینه. "ولی حدس می زنم تو اینو مناسب دیدی که به جای من این تصمیم رو بگیری."

هری زمزمه می کنه: "مامان." در حالی که به طرز بدبختانه ای احساس کوچک بودن می کنه. اون جدا باید یکی از همین روزها دست از گریه کردن برداره؛ ولی الان، اون به خودش برای اشک های جمع شده توی چشم هاش حق میده. "من متاسفم. من- فکر میکنی من دلم واستون تنگ نمی شد؟ می شد. هر روز. من فقط ترسیده بودم؛ هنوز هم ترسیده ام."

مامان یکم نرم می شه. بازوهاش می افتن و بعد روی میز قرار می گیرن.

اون آروم می گه: "تو هنوز هم بچه ی منی" و گوشه ی لبش با یه لبخند بالا می ره. "همیشه هم می مونی؛ صدام رو می شنوی؟ نمی تونی کاری کنی که دیگه دوستت نداشته باشم." و اون یکی از دستاش رو در حالی که کف دستش به سمت بالاست تا وسط میز می بره و هری اونو می گیره. "ولی دروغ نمی گم، کاری که کردی بهش نزدیک بود."

هری چشم هاش رو می بنده و سرش رو به نشونه ی تایید تکون می ده: "می دونم که بود."

بعد مامان می پرسه: " چرا این کار رو کردی؟" در حالی که نمی خواد از بحث منحرف شه. " چرا اینجوری؟ چرا- یک شبه از زندگی مون محو شدی؟"

هری می گه: " ببین، منظورم همین بود." و بعد نفسی میده بیرون. " من می دونستم که تو نمی-"

مامان تکرار می کنه : "منظورم این نبود." اون همچنان دست هری رو ول نمی کنه؛ پس هری بهش تکیه می کنه همزمان که داره سعی می کنه یه جواب توی سرش کنار هم بذاره." من هیچ وقت دوستش نداشتم مامان." هری چیزی که امروز گفته بود رو تکرار می کنه و این باعث میشه احساس کنه از صحتش بیشتر مطمئنه. "من برای یه همچین شهرستانی ساخته نشده بودم. نیاز داشتم که برم و خودم رو پیدا کنم و اون- رابطه امون سر راهم بود. من کاملا خودم رو بهش گره زده بودم قبل اینکه بفهمم زندگی چیه."

مامان دستش رو می کشه و هری می ذاره که بره و اونو در حال عقب رفتن به سمت خودش تماشا می کنه.

مامان متفکرانه می گه: " این اون هری ای نیست که من می شناختم." در حالی که به چشماش نگاه می کنه و انگار واقعا دنبال هریِ سال پیش می گرده. " و هری ای که من می شناختم بهترین دوست عمرش رو بدون حتی یک کلمه ترک نمی کرد؛ مخصوصا تو اون زمان."

هری اعتراف می کنه: "من- اونم همینو گفت." و حس می کنه گونه هاش از شرم می سوزن. " من می تونستم بهش بگم که میرم، ولی فکر نمی کردم قبول کنه برم. زندگیِ اون به هیچ جا نمی رسید و خودش هم این رو می دونست. من برگ برنده اش بودم؛ همه اش همینه. من نمی فهمم اون چطور می تونست عاشقم باشه وقتی انقدر جوون بودیم."

مامان خودش رو ازهری دور می کنه. این باعث می شه هری احساس کثیف بودن بهش دست بده.

اون می گه: "این اون چیزی نیست که تو واقعا درباره اش فکر می کنی."

هری شونه هاش رو بالا می اندازه: " این حقیقته."

مامان سرش رو تکون می ده. " بهم بگو کی اینارو تو سرت انداخته؟ این تصور که- که تو خیلی خوبی و یه ستاره ی بزرگی، که با اونایی که عاشقتن مثل بقیه رفتار کنی؟"

هری می گه: " تو می دونی که من این حس رو ندارم." در حالی که این ادعا رو داره.

"نمی دونم که اینطور فکر می کنم یا نه هری. آخرین باری که قبل دیروز دیدمت، اومده بودی اینجا و درباره یه اِستَندِ چترِ عتیقه که می خواستی بخریش و توی هالِ خونه ات بذاریش، حرف می زدی؛ و بذار بهت بگم که فکر نمی کنم اون هری هرگز این چیزی که تو الان می گی رو بگه."

هری می گه: " من تغییر کردم مامان." اون جرقه ی عصبانیت هنوز همونجاست. در حالی که توی رگ هاش می رقصه انگار می دونه هرگز بیرون نمی ره. نه تا زمانی که هری اطراف کسایی هست که اون رو از قبل می شناختن. "آدما تغییر می کنن."

مامان سری تکون می ده: " درست می گی." " شاید من اشتباه می کنم. می دونی، این فقط- یه تغییر بزرگه. من هنوز تورو مثل اون موقع که رفتی بچه می بینم. و می دونی، الان تو-"

هری می پرسه: "بزرگ شدم؟"و گوشه ی لبش با یه لبخندِ مردد کش می آد.

مامان جواب می ده: "آره." اون خسته به نظر میاد و لامپِ بالای سرش، سایه های بلندی روی صورتش نقاشی کرده. "آره؛ حدس می زنم همین باشه."

هری نمی تونه اون رو انقدر ناراحت و ناامید ببینه. مامان همیشه یه سرچشمه ی مثبت توی زندگی هری بود. اون هر وقت هری احساس غمگین بودن می کرد اون رو بلند می کرد. اون کسی بود که به هری یاد داد تا رویاهاش رو دنبال کنه و همون کسی بود که وقتی هری اصرار داشت همون دقیقه ای که هجده ساله شد با لویی ازدواج کنه، این اجازه رو بهش داد. در طول همه ی این ها، مامان یه لبخند رو صورتش داشت انگار که به هری افتخار می کرد.

حالا همه ی این ها گذشته و هری هیچوقت فکرش رو نمی کرد که دلش واسه این انقدر تنگ شه.


	8. Chapter 8

اما الان، زمان دیگه رفته بود و اون هیچ وقت فکر نمی کرد که انقدر دلش براش تنگ بشه.

هری دوباره گفت:"مامان من متاسفم." نمی تونست این جمله رو به اندازه ی کافی بگه چون به زبون آوردنش سخت بود...

هری لبخند می زنه اما هنوز هم غمگینه، احساس کوچیک شدن بهش دست می ده. "من—اشکالی نداره که اگه یه مدت این جا بمونم؟ برای یه مدت کوتاه. قول می دم که من هنوزم خودمم. همون هری که تو می شناختی."

آنه دیگه سعی نمی کرد دست هری رو بگیره:"معلومه که می تونی بمونی لاو. تا هروقت که بخوای."

"ممنونم"

مادرش سرش رو کمی تکون می ده:" می دونی، تو اینجا همیشه یه خونه داری."

هری سرش رو تکون می ده و لبخند می زنه.

هری این رو می دونه که همیشه یه جای گرم، به دور از تمام شلوغی های هالیوود داره، اما نمی تونه افکارش رو کنار بزنه. افکاری که بهش می گه یه جایی میون راه دنبال کردن آرزوهاش، خانواده اش رو فراموش کرده.

***

همون شب، هری بالاخره با رابین رو به رو می شه. رابین-کسی که خیلی شق و رقه و کل بعدازظهر رو داره دور و ور آنه می پلکه... ولی هری نمی تونه اون رو سرزنش کنه. و جما رو هم نمی تونه- جمایی که پس از دیدن هری سعی می کنه به صورتش مشت بزنه، هری جاخالی می ده...اما حتی جما هم بعد از ده دقیقه برادرش رو بغل می کنه...

جما بعد از این دیگه هری رو تنها نذاشت. اون رو می کشونه و می بره به منچستر، برای خرید به فروشگاه های مختلف می برتش، اصرار می کنه که باهاش به سرکار و بیاد تا اونجا با همه آشنا بشه، و مجبورش می کنه که پیاده روی های طولانی و ساکتی توی مزرعه داشته باشن. هری تظاهر می کنه که اینکارا رو دوست نداره ولی مخفیانه عاشق تک تک دقایقشه.

مهم تر از همه، این کار های جما باعث شده هری، حتی برای چند دقیقه هم که شده لویی رو فراموش کنه. درکل اون باید الان لویی رو برای اون امضا دنبال کنه ولی وقت گذروندن با جما و خانوداه اش رو ترجیح می ده.

***

چهار روز می گذره. درست وقتی که هری داره توی تخت درست می شینه تا کتاب بخونه، جما سرزده وارد اتاقش می شه اعلام می کنه که قراره به یه مشروب فروشی برن.

هری می پرسه:"ولی چرا؟"

لباس هایی که جما به سمتش پرت می کنه رو با اکراه می گیره. اون سعی داره تا جایی که می تونه از آرامش و آسایشی که داره استفاده کنه. مشروب فروشی واقعا جای اون نیست. حداقل نه این یکی.

این قضیه ممکنه به این مربوط باشه که مادرشوهرش صاحب اون جاست.

اون تا الان با موفقیت تونسته از جوانا دوری کنه. ولی ظاهرا جما می خواد یه دستی گند بزنه به تمام کاراش!

جما میگه:"چونکه من بالاخره یه دوست دارم که می تونه بیاد باهام مشروب بخوره و همچنین خونه اش هم یک ساعت با اینجا فاصله نداره. دارم تا زمانی که می تونم از موقعیت استفاده می کنم."

هری با وجود این که می دونه بی فایده است، می پرسه:"می شه حداقل بریم به یه دهکده ی دیگه؟"

به آرومی تیشرتش رو از سرش رد می کنه:"من رانندگی می کنم. تو می تونی مشروب بخوری."

جما نیشش باز می شه:"نه. شرط می بندم خیلی وقته که تو حتی یه شات هم نخوردی."

قطعا حق با اونه. هری آخرین باری که چیزی به جز شراب خورده رو به یاد نمیاره. اون یه یخچال پر از شراب داره. به نظر میاد که این ویژگی همراه با دوستای نیمه معروفش که مهمونی های خونگی رو دوست دارن، به وجود اومده.

"خب مشروب فروشی بارب چطوره؟"

جما جوری بهش نگاه می کنه که انگار یه سر اضافه درآورده:"بارب آب جو رو بیشتر از احتمالا سه یا چهار ساله که سرو نکرده."

اون پلک می زنه:"اوه. چه اتفاقی افتاده؟"

جما شونه هاش رو بالا میندازه:" مجوزش رو از دست داد. اونا...ام...یه مشکلی چیزی داشتن. وقتی که لیام اونجا کار می کرد. نمی دونم اگه یادته یا نه."

"یادمه"

"آره. من—من واقعا نمی خوام چیزی بهت بگم با وجود اینکه کل دهکده می دونن. اون موقع خیلی حالش خوب نبود."

زنگ خطر توی سر هری به صدا درمیاد. وقتی اول هفته لیام رو دید، حالش خوب بود. شاید یکم اخمو بود. ولی چه اتفاقی ممکنه افت—

جما میگه:"اگه می خوای بدونی، خودت باید ازش بپرسی"

لب هاش رو به هم فشار میده و روی انعکاس آینه اش، رژلبش رو درست می کنه:"من نمی خوام خبرچین بعدی دهکده باشم"

هری بهش اطمینان می ده و با گیجی بهش لبخند می زنه:"فکر کنم باربارا هنوزم توی این زمینه شکستت بده."

دکمه ی جینش رو می بنده. دستی توی موهاش می کشه و با وجود اینکه جما صورتش رو جمع می کنه، چندبار به خودش عطر می زنه."پس بریم دیگه"

هوا تازه داره تاریک می شه ولی هوا بالاخره تصمیم گرفته که گرم بشه. و هری به طرز عجیبی احساس راحتی داره که با آستین کوتاه می چرخه. به محض اینکه می فهمه جما داره بهشون نگاه می کنه یکم راجب تتوهاش حواسش رو جمع می کنه.

و به یاد میاره وقتی که ترکشون کرد، اون هیچ تتویی نداشت.

هری و لویی عادت داشتن که همیشه راجع به تتو زدن حرف بزنن ولی خب—هیچ سودی براشون نداشت.

متاسفانه پیاده روی کوتاهیه. در رو برای جما باز نگه می داره و درواقع سعی می کنه داخل شدن خودش رو تا جایی که می تونه به تاخیر بندازه. وقتی که دیگه اجتناب ناپذیر می شه، با تنه زدن به یکی وارد می شه. تا زمانی که جما یک میز خالی پیدا کنه و صداش بزنه، سرش رو پایین نگه می داره. هیچ کس تاحالا تو خیابون متوقفش نکرده. یا کلا هیچ کاری به جز نادیده گرفتنش نکردن. ولی شکاکی هنوزم پشت گردنش رو می سوزونه.

خوشبختانه خواهرش کمی از شکاکیش رو می فهمه و میزی توی یه گوشه تاریکی، انتخاب می کنه. به بار نزدیگه ولی از بقیه مشتری ها دوره.

اون میگه:"من مشروبا رو میارم."

و دستاش رو روی شونه های هری فشار می ده و مجبورش می کنه که روی یه صندلی بشینه:"شات می خوای؟"

یه جورایی از فکر این که اینجا مست بشه، خوشحاله: "لطفا"

اون بار سنگینی که وقتی به هلمزچپل اومده بود، کم کم داره بهتر می شه. ولی خب هری قطعا می تونه با یکم نوشیدنی این بار روی شونه هاش رو سبک تر کنه.

نگاه می کنه که جما به سمت بار می ره و دنبال کله ی آشنای جی پشت پیشخوان می گرده. اون رو نمی بینه ولی از شانسش، لویی هست. دیدن لویی دیگه برای هری شوکه کننده نیست...

وقتی لویی متوجه ی جما میشه، لبخند زیبا و درخشانی می زنه. مشتری هایی که با اون ها درحال حرف زدن بود رو ول می کنه و به جاش، به سمت جما می ره.

هری نمی تونه صداشون رو بشنوه و از این بابت خوشحاله.

یه صدایی توجهش رو از صحنه ی جالب مقابلش می گیره:"هری استایلز"

"خودم هستم"

اون صدا رو به جا نمیاره. که یعنی اون از همین حالا استرس داره وقتی به بالا نگاه می کنه.

هری رو به صورت زخمت اون مرد می گه:"سلام"

هیچ چیز آشنایی راجب اون مرد پیدا نمی کنه. هیچ چیزی نیست که به حافظه ی هری تلنگری بزنه تا اونو به جا بیاره: فک مربعی، ریش کم پشت و جلیقه ی آبی. چشمایی که به نظر می رسید مستقیما درون هری رو می بینن. "ما—ام...ببخشید.ما هم دیگه رو می شناسیم؟"

اون می دونه که پرسیدنش یه ریسکه ولی تظاهر به اینکه اون طرف رو می شناسه خیلی بدتره.

مرد شونه هاش رو بالا میندازه."نه واقعا"

ژست آروم و بی خطری داره. ولی یه چیزی درموردش هری رو معذب می کنه."ما باهم به دبستان می رفتیم. من جانی ام؟"

هری اخم می کنه."اوه"

توی ذهنش دنبال اون اسم می گرده:"اوووووه. یادم اومد!"

اون واقعا یادش اومد. که این خیلی محشره. جانی مک لئود، قبلا کوتاه ترین پسر توی کلاسشون بود و دائما در مقابل پوشیدن کروات با یونیفرمش مقاومت می کرد.

صندلی هری دقیقا پشت سرش بود." فکر کنم من بیشتر فقط پشت سرت رو یادم باشه. ولی یادمه."

اون می خنده. دوستانه به نظر می رسه. هری فکر می کنه ولی مطمئن نیست. نمی تونه مطمئن باشه.

"نگران نباش رفیق. منم خاطره ی زیادی از تو ندارم. من بعد از اینکه تو رو توی مجله ی مترو دیدم، به این نتیجه رسیدم که باهم توی یه کلاس بودیم."

گونه های هری یکم می سوزن. اون یه دسته از موهاش رو پشت گوشش می زنه و مطمئن نیست که دقیقا چی باید بگه. ولی خوشبختانه نجات پیدا می کنه.

صدای جما میاد و پر از هیجان فیکه."جانی! باعث افتخاره که اینجا ببینمت. چیزی می خوای یا اینکه فقط اومدی برادرم رو شرم زده کنی؟"

جانی سریعا یه قدم عقب می ره و دستاش رو عمیق تر توی جیبش فرو می کنه.

اون میگه:" فقط دارم سلام می کنم. به هرحال، هری، این دور و ور می بینمت."

و برای شنیدن پاسخش صبر نمی کنه. روی پاشنه ی پاش می چرخه و به سرعت توی جمعیت مشروب فروشی گم میشه.

جما شات هاشون رو روی میز میذاره و می شینه. گوشه ی دامنش رو تکون می ده.

یه جرعه ی بزرگی از آبجوش رو می خوره و به هری میگه:"اون دردسره"

هری می گه و پلک می زنه."باشه. چرا؟"

جما پشت سرش رو نگاه می کنه. جلیقه ی آبی جانی، از اون سر بار مشخصه.

اون با بَشاشی می گه:" تو یه مدت خیلی اینجا رو بورس بودی."

بالای لبش یه تیکه کف آبجو مونده ولی هری یکم می ترسه که بهش اشاره کنه."همه راجبت صحبت می کردن. و منظورم تماااام مدته. تو هرجایی. خیلی مسخره بود."

هری دوباره می گه:"اوه"

هری ترجیح می ده به جای نگاه کردن به هرچیزی یا هرکسی توی اتاق، به حباب های ریز توی نوشیدنی طلاییش نگاه کنه.

"و وقتی خبرنگارا اومده بودن اینجا، جانی نفر اول صف بود."

هری اخم می کنه:"اونا اومده بودن اینجا؟"

"معلومه که اومدن. باربارا مجبور شد برای چند هفته شیرینی پزی رو ببنده. چون اونا دست از سرش برنمی داشتن و مشتری هارو می ترسوندن."

"خدای م—"

جما به سمت جلو خم می شه:"منظورم این نیست هری. باور کن شیرینی پزی هیچیش نشد. فقط می خواستم بهت بگم که چجوری جانی همه جا رو پر کرده بود که شما تو دبستان به هم علاقه داشتین."

هری دقیقا بدترین لحظه ی ممکن رو انتخاب کرد تا یه جرعه ابجو بنوشه. به سرفه میوفته و به بدبختی موفق می شه که همه ی آبجو رو روی خودش نریزه.

به خنده میوفته و سعی می کنه کف رو از روی چونش پاک کنه:"ما چی داشتیم؟"

جما یک ابروش رو بالا میده و دوباره پشت سرش رو نگاه می کنه:" خودت شنیدی چی گفتم."

جانی اونجاست و هنوز هم روی همون صندلی اون ور مغازه نشسته. ولی نور چراغا تغییر کردن و هری می تونه بگه که جانی داره به اونا نگاه می کنه." طبیعتا به ضررش تموم شد. ولی من بعد از اینکه شنیدم تقریبا داشتم می کشتمش."

هری می گه و یه جورایی این موضوع شگفت زده اش کرده:"این—موضوع خیلی مزخرفیه که راجبش دروغ گفته."

اون به اندازه ی کافی داستان های فیک و ساختگی راجب خودش دیده و این یکی قطعا جزو دسته ی بی خطرترین ها قرار می گرفت."مخصوصا وقتی همه درباره ی من و لویی می دونستن."

مکثی می کنه و آب دهنش رو قورت می ده. کمی خودش رو از میز دور می کنه.

"که تو و لویی توی دبستان هم مثل یه زوج تازه ازدواج کرده بودین؟"

اون زمزمه می کنه:" آره، همون"

صدای موسیقی توی بار کم می شه. هری ناخودآگاه سرش رو بالا میاره، دقیقا همون لحظه ای که لویی شروع به گشت زدن می کنه تا لیوان های خالی رو جمع کنه.

لابد الان این شغل لوییه. هری به این نتیجه می رسه که جی حتما می خواسته با بچه هاش یکم وقت بگذرونه یا یه همچین چیزی و زحمت رسیدگی به مغازه به گردن لویی افتاده. واسه همین هم لویی مجبور نیست توی طول روز کار کنه.

جما دستش رو جلوی صورت هری تکون میده و با خشکی میگه: "کجا سیر می کنی؟ ما داشتیم باهم حرف می زدیما!"

هری به سمتش برمی گرده و تقریبا داد می زنه: "درسته! درسته ما داشتیم حرف می زدیم. ببخشید. لطفا ادامه بده."

"واقعا دیگه چیز زیادی برای گفتن نموده."

جما با حالت متفکری لب هاش رو به هم فشار می ده: "فقط اینکه من ترجیح می دم جانی رو همیشه حداقل با پونصد متر فاصله از تو ببینم. اگه اشکالی نداره."

هری می خنده: "حتما جما. هواتو دارم"

جما نیشش باز می شه و با انگشت اروم به دماغ هری ضربه می زنه. هری یکم عقب می ره ولی درهرحال اجازه می ده که جما این کارو بکنه.

فقط ده ثانیه طول می کشه که این کار به یه جنگ واقعی با انگشت زدن به صورت هم دیگه تبدیل بشه، اون ها از یه سمت میز به سمت دیگه می پرن و هرکدوم سعی می کنن که امتیاز بگیرن. 10 امتیاز برای دماغ، 5 تا برای لپ و 2 تا برای چونه...

شروع به خندیدن می کنه و خیلی سریع تبدیل به خنده ای می شه که دیگه نفسش بالا نمیاد. با خستگی ریزریز می خنده و خودش رو برای زدن یه امتیاز نهایی به پیشونی جما آماده می کنه.

دوباره به خنده میوفتن.

یکی از اون سر مغازه با صدای خیلی بلندی می گه: "نگاش کنین، یه آهنگ می نویسه و فکر می کنه می تونه به هرجایی که می ره گند بزنه."

جما و هری با لبخند هایی که روی صورتشون خشک شده بود، به سمت صدا برمی گردن. البته که صدا از میزی میاد که جانی پشتش نشسته. و یه دسته از پسرهایی هم سن و سال هری که با نگاهی بی رحم، بهشون زل زدن.

جما می گه:"معلومه که وقتی خواستیم بریم خودمون تمیز می کنیم."

اونا می خندن.

یکی دیگه می گه:"تروخدا اینو نگو. آقای پاپ استار حتما چند نفرو استخدام می کنه که گندش رو جم—"

"منظورم اینه که اون به یکی پول می ده تا لباس تنش کنه و آرایشش کنه—"

"این کاریه که تو آمریکا می کنن؟ بهت یاد می دن که چه شکلی یه جوجه ی سوسول باشی؟"

حباب خوشحالی توی سینه ی هری می ترکه و ناپدید می شه. جما به تاریکی خیره شده و دهنش باز مونده، حرفی برای گفتن نداره. مشتری های دیگه هم به همون اندازه ساکتن و این صحنه رو نگاه می کنن.

هری،بنا به دلایلی، اطراف اتاق رو نگاه می کنه تا لویی رو پیدا کنه. اون هنوز پشت بار وایساده و با یه حوله توی دستش به زمین نگاه می کنه و فکش رو منقبض کرده. حتما نگاه هری روی خودش رو احساس می کنه. سرش رو بالا میاره و چشم هاشون برای یه لحظه هم رو ملاقات می کنن.

"شرط می بندم اون تمام این مدت یه جوجه ی سوسول بوده. چه مدرکی بهتر از اینکه—"

صدای شکستن چیزی میاد. بعد لویی داره توی اتاق راه می ره و لیوان هاشون رو به زور از دستشون بیرون می کشه.

اون به سردی می گه:"فکر کنم دیگه کافیه رفقا."

با لحنی که هری احساس می کنه می خواد توی خودش جمع بشه."گمشید بیرون!"

جانی جیغ می زنه." **هی** **من** **پولش** **رو** **دادم** **.** "

و یکی از دوستاش فورا بهش می پیونده. دو نفر دیگه هم بلند می شن.

یکی از اون ها طرف لویی می ره و به سمتش خم می شه. سعی می کنه تا باعث عقب نشینیش بشه ولی لویی کوتاه نمیاد.

اون می گه:"این خلاف قانونه."

مقابل هری، جما آروم می خنده.

لویی لبخندی می زنه:"اینجا مشروب فروشی منه گری. هر کیو که بخوام بیرون میندازم."

گری جوابش رو می ده."نمی دونستم مشروب فروشی گی هاست. وگرنه از همون اول نمی اومدم."

جما دوباره ریز می خنده و آخرین شاتش رو بالا می ده.

لویی می گه و لیوان هارو روی میز می ذاره تا آستین هاشو بالا بزنه."خب. از مشروب فروشی گی من برو بیرون مگه اینکه بخوای مشت گی ام توی صورتت بخوره."

گری سعی می کنه که لویی رو بگیره ولی ظاهرا خیلی نوشیده و نمی تونه. لویی مچش رو می گیره و می پیچونتش.

هیسی می کشه:"تو آشغال عوضی. گمشو بیرون."

جانی می گه:"زود باش گری."

بقیه دوستاش تا الان از اونجا بیرون رفته بودن و دم در بودن." رفیق داری خودت رو ضایع می کنی."

گری صورتش رو جمع می کنه و روی زمین تف میندازه. خیلی نزدیک به پای لویی بود.

لویی یه ابروش رو بالا می اندازه."چه جذاب. برو بیرون. هیچ وقتم دیگه برنگرد."

اون چند تا فحش دیگه هم زمزمه می کنه ولی جانی اون رو بیشتر می کشه و بالاخره موفق می شه تا از اونجا خارجش کنه...


	9. Chapter 9

همه اینا تا زمانی بود که اون خرابکار ها از اون مکان رفتن و هری متوجه شد که نصفه از سر جاش بلند شده و دستانش لبه میز رو گرفتن و آماده شده تا بره به کمک لویی.

احمق— لویی در حالی که دو لیوان لب پر از از آبجو تو دستش بود و مقداری از ابجوها روی زمین ریخت، پرسید :"کس دیگه ای  
هست که بخواد بره؟" همه جا رو سکوت فراگرفته بود.

لویی تعظیم کوتاهی به تمسخر میکنه و میگه:"خوبه. انقدر عوضی نباشید و بذارید بقیه هم در آرامش نوشیدنی بنوشن."

و سپس لویی روی پاشنه پاش چرخید. هری سرجاش نشست و سعی کرد ریلکس به نظر بیاد ولی هنوز وحشت زده و عصبی به نظر میرسه و نمیتونه، نمیتونه چشم از لویی برداره.

جما آرنج برادرش رو فشار میده و میگه:" ِاچ، اون حالش خوبه" لمسهای نرم جما روی پوست هری حس میشه."اون میتونه از پسش بر بیاد، تو خودت این رو میدونی."

وقتی که هری به سمت جما برمیگرده، اون بهش نگاهی رو تحویل میده که انگار بیشتر از اون چیزی که هری میخواد درکش میکنه...

لویی برای خودش این کار رو نکرد اون به خاطر محافظت از هری بلند شده بود.  
هری گفت:"آره" و بعد گلوش رو صاف کرد. "آره میدونم"

لویی فرصت رو غنیمت شمرد و به سمت اونها رفت تا لیوانهاشون رو جمع کنه. اون خیلی ماهرانه نگاه هری رو نادیده گرفت حتی وقتی که درست بالای سرش ایستاده بود.  
جما پرسید: "لو، میشه دو تا لیوان دیگه داشته باشیم؟"

لویی لبخند میزنه و میگه:"البته، عزیزم،" قلب هری به تپش میفته. "فقط یه دقیقه بهم وقت بده، چند تا لیوان از اونور باید بردارم."

لویی به بار اشاره میکنه، جما در پاسخ به لویی لبخند میزنه و میگه:" مشکلی نداره" و بعد لویی چرخید و رفت.  
هری با کمترین ولوم صدا جوری که فکر میکنه امکان نداره لویی صداش رو بشنوه در حالی که تقریبا نصف راه رو به سمت بار رفته، میگه:"هی، لویی،"  
هری وقتی که لویی میچرخه و نگاهش میکنه سرجاش خشکش میزنه.

چشمان لویی خیلی محتاطانه روی صورت هری میفته. اون وحشت زده به نظر میاد. "ممنونم"

لویی چند پاری پلک زد. سپس اروم و مطمئن سرش رو تکون داد. هری بهش لبخند زد، حتی زمانی که دید لویی چرخید و از اونجا دور شد.

وقتی که به جما نگاه کرد گونههاش رنگ گرفتن. جما در حالی بهش نگاه میکرد که دو تا ابروهاش از تعجب بالا رفته بودن. جما گفت:"فکر میکردم ازش متنفری،" هری گفت:"متنفرم" ناخنهاش رو توی زیر لیوانی مبل فشار داد."فکر میکنم"

و این ریشه تمام بدبختی های تخمیش مگه نبود. اون در مواجه با یورش خاطراتی که این مکان براش به ارمغان اورده، خیلی نرم برخورد کرده بود.

جما در حالی که زیر لیوانی رو از روی میز برمیداشت، گفت:"میدونی که مجبور نیستی" جما زیر لیوانی رو بین انگشتانش گرفت. "تو به هر حال میتونی ازش طلاق بگیری. کلی از زوجها یه همچین چیزی رو پشت سر گذاشتن."

هری یه کوچولو چشمانش رو چرخوند. انگار که مثلا خودش بچه طلاق نیست. هری پاسخ داد:"خب من نمیخوام،"

"من نمیخوام_نمیخوام ازش متنفر نباشم. اون من رو اذیت کرده. اون سالهایی از زندگیم رو دزدیده و من برای بخشیدنش اماده نیستم."

جما گفت:"والا این اون چیزی نیست که همه ما به یاد داریم.   
قصد رنجشت رو ندارم، هری تو برادر منی و منم دوستت دارم ولی فکر میکنم تو خودت رو با چیزهایی متقاعد کردی که  
اصلا وجود خارجی ندارن"

هری وقتی که صحبت های جما تموم شد سرش رو تکون داد."برای چی باید یه همچین کاری بکنم؟"

"من منظورم اینه که_ یادت نیست اون موقع چقدر نابود شدی؟ تو غیرقابل تحمل بودی ، حتی لویی رو مدتی دور کردی ، و من نمی‌تونم حتی به اون موقع فکر کنم که—"  
هری صحبت جما رو قطع کرد:"نمیدونم از چی صحبت میکنی"

در واقع هری میدونست، اون کاملا میدونست.  
اون در واقع تو هر فرصتی که گیر میاورد سعی میکرد این افکار رو بزنه کنار. ازش فرار میکرد در تمام مدتی که تا لندن تو راه بود و بعدش یه تماس میگرفت خودش رو توی کار و مشغله غرق میکرد پس دیگه مجبور نبود بهش فکر کنه، از صحبت کردن با دیگران اجتناب میکرد و خب ، پنج سال...

هری نمیتونه در موردش صحبت کنه، اون نمیتونه. جما درکش نمیکنه. هیچ کس درکش نمیکنه به جز.   
به جز شاید لویی "هری، لطفا. تا حالا تلاش کردی که باهاش کنار بیای؟ اصلا تا حالا گریه کردی؟"

هری به وضوح جواب داد:"کسی که نمرده،" جما کمی از موضعش به عقب کناره گیری کرد. جما گفت:  
"این به اون معنی نیست که نمی‌تونی بعد از این همه سال اسیب ببینی."

جما بلند شد تا شاتهاشون رو بگیره و هری رو تنها گذاشت تا در موردش فکر کنه. هری نمیخواست. هری نمیخواست.  
به همون سرعتی که جما آبجوی هری رو بهش تحویل داد هری سرش رو عقب داد و بیشتر از نصفش رو نوشید. اون قوی ترین چیز نبود، ولی هری هم یه الکلی نبود، هری انیدوار بود که اونقدری کافی باشه که ذهنش یکم آزاد بشه.

جما با همون لحن باحالش پرسید:"الکلی هم شدی؟" هری جواب داد:"نمیخوام در موردش حرف بزنم،"

"مجبوری"  
"نیستم. پنج سال تموم بدون اینکه بهش ذره‌ای فکر کنم گذروندم و دوست دارم همونجوری بمونه."

جما گفت:"هری" لیوان رو از دست هری جدا کرد وبه دست گرفتش.   
"این اونجوری نیست که تو درمان بشی،اوکی؟ تو نمیتونی خیلی چیزها رو توی خودت سرکوب کنی و انتظار داشته باشی ناپدید بشه. این راهش نیست."

هری با بدبختی زمزمه کرد:"فراموش کردم مدرک روانشناسی داری... من نمیتونم جم، نه امشب و نه اینجا"

انگار که نشونهای در کار باشه، لویی با صندوقی که توش بطری های خالی بود وارد شد. اون ول و‌له‌ای رو ایجاد میکرد که باعث میشد نوک موهای هری به پیچ و تاب بیفته.

جما گفت:"شاید نیازی نداری حرف بزنی، پس... فقط در موردش فکر کن و خودت رو مجبور کن انجامش بدی"   
جما دست هری رو گرفت. مثل یک لنگر مجبورش کرد اونجا و تو اون لحظه بمونه، این تنها دلیلی هست که به ذهنش اجازه  
میده با دقت ، به سمت تمام درهایی که معمولا بسته نگه میداشته سر بزنه.

هری با صدایی که مشخصا خودش بود گفت:"ما خیلی به هم نزدیک بودیم.   
ما — ما یه اتاق خواب اماده و همه چی داشتیم.   
اونا به ما قول دادن جم، اونا به ما گفتن که قراره واسه اون بهترین باشیم—"

جما زمزمه میکنه:"میدونم"

"من فقط__ما اماده بودیم، جم. ما ممکن بود__" اون به خاطر بغضی که توی گلوش بود نتونست ادامه بده. کلمه ها یه جایی توی ته گلوش چسبیدن به خاطر اینکه اون  
نمیدونست چی میخواد بگه.

جما تکرار کرد:"میدونم"  
هری انگشتانش رو اطراف کف دست خواهرش پیچید و تشکر کرد ، حتی اگر ازش متنفر باشه که باعث شده تا اون رو مجبوری وادار کنه که بهش فکر کنه  
" لازم نیست الان در موردش حرف بزنی، نه با من ، فقط. راحت باش. "

هری گفت:"من نمی خوام.   
و صادقانه نمی خوام راجع بهش حرف بزنم."  
جما آه کشید: "اشکالی نداره"   
"فقط سعی نکن فراموش کنی. تو مجبور نیستی. این همیشه اینجا هست."

هری صورتش رو توی یکی از دست هاش قایم کرد و چشم هاش رو بست. اون قفل همه ی خاطرات رو باز کرده بود. همه ی اون خاطرات ناراحت کننده رو.  
"من- اره. اره این کار رو میکنم."

جما گفت:" خوبه. حالا نظرت چیه یکم مست کنیم؟" و حسابی مست کردن. لویی تا زمانی بستن بار اجازه داد بمونن و تا وقتی که واقعا تصمیم به بستن داشت حرکات احمقانه شون رو با لبخندی روی صورتش تماشا کرد...

هری خیلی خیلی بیشتر از حدی که باید می نوشید، نوشیده بود. و وقتی تلو تلو خوران به سمت در می رفت یکم احساس مریضی کرد. هری و جما همدیگه رو بغل کرده بودن و راجع به چیز مسخره ای که جما گفته بود و حالا یادش نمی اومد که چی بود می خندیدن.

هری وقتی به پله ها رسیدن گفت:"شب بخير جم."   
اتاق خواب جما حالا طبقه ی پایین بود. جما خندید: "شب بخیر." و راهش رو ادامه داد و با لباس مشکیش توی تاریکی ناپدید شد.  
هری پله ها رو مثل یه پسر 25 ساله ی مست بالا رفت. به طرز اعجاب اوری تونست اتاقش رو پیدا کنه و به سمت تختش خزید. اما توی ژاکتش که قبلا در اورده بود و به زمین پرت کرده بود گیر کرد.

هری این مشکل رو هم حل کرد. ژاکت رو دور خودش پیچید و دراز کشید. خودش رو به جای پتو با ژاکتش پوشوند.  
بعد از اون همه پیکی که خورده بود، اصلا خوابالو نبود. اما تنبل تر از اون بود که بخواد کاری به جز توی تخت بودن انجام بده. غلت زد و امیدوار بود دیدن ساعتی که 3 صبح رو نشون می داد بدنش رو بخوابونه اما صدای خش خش مچاله شدن کاغذی رو شنید.

از جا پرید و به ملافه های زیرش دست کشید و سعی کرد هر چی که زیرش بوده و تا الان حتما له شده رو نجات بده اما هیچ چیزی پیدا نکرد.

ناگهان یادش اومد چیزی توی جیبش قرار داره که مال خودش نیست. یا شاید هم باشه. در واقع چون اسمش روی پاکت بود. اما- بیخیال.

به هر حال مغز مستش فکر کرد ایده ی خوبیه که نامه رو باز کنه و بخونه. هری هیچ مقاومتی نکرد. شاید این دلیلی است که لویی صبح ازش دفاع کرد، یا نگاه هایی که به هم می انداختن انگار لویی می خواد هری رو همونجا که هست بگیره.

نامه رو از جیبش در اورد. یه جاهایی از نامه مخدوش شده بود اما همچنان کاملا قابل خوندن بود. متاسفانه. هری مجبور شد چندین بار پلک بزنه تا دید تارش محو بشه و بتونه فضای نیمه تاریک رو درست ببینه. و بعد خوند.

عشقم، در بالای نامه به جای کلمات محترمانه و رسمی مثل "هری عزیزم" بود.

> _عشق من؛_
> 
> _کجایی؟ میدونم تلفنت از روی قصد خاموشه و از روی قصد و غرض ایمیل های من رو نادیده میگیری، ولی من خیلی نگرانم._   
>  _آنه گفت که تو حتی به اون هم در مورد رفتنت نگفتی._   
>  _بیا خونه، لطفا.میدونم درد داری. منم همینطور.اما دردش کمتر میشه اگه باهم تلاش کنیم و ازش بگذریم، نه؟ همه چی وقتی من و تو باهم باشیم راحت تره._
> 
> _لطفا هری، فقط یه هفته گذشته و من نمیدونم این هیچ وقت به دستت میرسه یا نه ولی...من نمیدونم بدون تو بخوابم._   
>  _نمیتونم هیچ کاری کنم، واقعا. خیلی داغونم. من به زندگیِ بدون تو عادت ندارم. هیچ ایده ای ندارم که با خودم تنها چیکار کنم. امروز تقریبا کل اشپزخونه رو به آتیش کشیدم چون از آخرین روزی که چیزی پختم خیلی میگذره و این انقدر خجالت آوره که نباید بهت بگم ولی من پنهانی امید دارم که دلت برام بسوزه._
> 
> _یادته چه جوری شرکت یه نامه نوشت تا توضیح بده چرا رد شدیم؟ من دیروز نامه رو گرفتم اما نمیخوام بدون تو بازش کنم. این احمقانه اس. شرط می بندم به زودی باهم انجامش میدیم نه؟ شاید یکه مدت سخت باشه ولی من همیشه همیشه همیشه برای تو اینجام. اینو بدون._
> 
> _میدونم این سخت ترین مرحله ایِ که باید باهم پشت سر بذاریم اما ما بهم قول دادیم، یادت میاد؟ من، لویی تاملینسون از بین همه تو را برای ادامه کل زندگی انتخاب میکنم. این چیزی بود که گفتم و تو تکرارش کردی! ما باید الان به این بیشتر از هر وقت دیگه ای احترام بذاریم._
> 
> _من بهت نیاز دارم تا اینجا باشی و کمک کنی از این درد بگذرم و فکر میکنم- امیدوارم- تو هم بهم نیاز داشته باشی. تو تنها از پسش برنمیای، عزیزدلم. هیچ کس نمیاد._
> 
> _لطفا...برگرد خونه پیش من._   
>  _لویی._

هری پلک زد وقتی اسم لویی در برابر چشماش تار شد. و تازه متوجه اشک هایی شد که می ریخت چون درگیر کلمه هایی بود که خوند. و انقدر دوباره و دوباره خوند تا همشون رو حفظ شه.  
با انگشتاش کلمه ی اول رو لمس کرد که نامرتب نوشته شده بود، انگار لویی برای نوشتنش شک داشته.

عشق. بهش گفته بود، عشق.

تمام این مدت هری مطمئن بود که لویی هیچ وقت دوستش نداشته، نه واقعی. و هنوزم مطمئن بود- مجبور بود باشه. اما تمام معادلاتش غلط از آب در اومده بود.

اما این چیزی بود که کمپانی بهش گفت.دقیقا قبل از اینکه اون و لویی رد شن. چند روز قبل از لینکه هری جمع کنه و بره، بعد از شیش ماه مقاومت: تو لایق این نیستی که تو این شهر بپوسی.تو لیاقتت بیشتر از اینه که به کسی وابسته باشی که فقط بخاطر اینکه تو راحت ترین انتخاب بودی باهات ازدواج کرد. بیا لندن. بیا صدات و ضبط کنیم و ازت یه ستاره بسازیم!

من، لویی تاملینسون، از بین همه، تو را برای ادامه کل زندگی انتخاب میکنم. این...این لویی ای نبود که اون خودش رو مجبور کرد به یاد بیاره، کسی که فقط به خودش اهمیت میداد.  
اون لجبازه، آره. و زمانی که میدونه حق باهاشه هیچ وقت کوتاه نمیاد.

اما همیشه، همیشه هری رو تو اولویت می ذاشت.  
شاید این تاثیر الکل بود که باعث شد خاطرات مشترکشون انقدر واضح برگرده و جلوی چشماش زنده شه، و هری چشماش و بست و اجازه داد همشون پشت پلکاش جون بگیره.

لویی اونجاست، احتمالا شیش ساله، و بیخیال صندلی تاب شد تا هری روش بشینه و تاب بخوره. لویی اونجاست، به درختشون تکیه داده و هری دقیقا کنارشه، با َشک دست دراز میکنه تا ل ِب پایین لویی رو لمس کنه.

لویی اونجاست، پشت کلیو جمع شده و به هری شوکه پلک میزنه بعد از اینکه به طور اتفاقی از دهنش " دوست دارم" در رفته!

لویی اونجاست، کنار هری و رو به روی کشیش ایستاده، داره در حد مرگ گریه میکنه چون زیادی خوشحاله، و بعد میخنده وقتی داره با حلقه ای که هرکاری میکنه تو انگشت هری نمیره سر و کله میزنه.

لویی اونجاست، رو کاناپه دراز کشیده، انقدر خسته اس که انگار وزن کل دنیا رو شونه اشه اما هنوز چشماش رو باز نگه میداره تا هری رو تو بغلش بگیره.

و اونا اونجان. مثل یه موج ناشکستنی تو تمام خاطرات هری از زندگیش.

اونا عاشق هم بودن.   
اوه خدای من، اونا عاشق هم بودن...


	10. Chapter 10

اون ها عاشق هم بودن.  
اوه خدا اون ها عاشق هم بودن.

و این... این دقیقا همون چیزیه که هری گند زده بهش.

هری آرزو می‌کرد از بین همه‌ی این زمان ها، کاش حالا این اتفاق نیوفتاده بود... نه وقتی که تو خونه ی بچگی هاشه، نیمه شبه، همه خوابیدن هری باید صورتش رو توی بالشت فشار بده تا کسی صدای گریه هاش رو که داره تو بدبختی و مستی غرق می‌شه، نشنوه.

این خیلی زیاده که بعد از پنج سال ستایش شدن توسط دوست ها و غریبه ها، بعد پنج سال که احساس می‌کرد رو قله‌ی جهانه، بفهمه که تمام این مدت اشتباه می‌کرده.

و... و چیز هایی که به لویی گفت، لعنتی. عجیب نیست که لویی ازش متنفر باشه. هری سریع رو دست و پاش بلند شد تا تلفنش رو برداره، تا به لویی زنگ بزنه، همین الان، و بهش بگه متاسفه و الان فهمیده که چه خواسته‌ی بزرگی داره.

هری نتونست شماره‌ی لویی رو پیدا کنه... به هر حال فردا قراره به خاطر همین پیدا نکردن شماره موضوع خوشحال بشه اما الان حتی از قبل هم ناراحت تره.

گوشه ی بالشت رو با یه دستش فشار داد. زیر گونه اش جایی که همه اشکاش ریخته بود، مثل یخ سرد شده بود.   
لرزید اما مطمئن نبود چرا.

ژاکت رو تنگ تر دور شونه هاش پیچید، نامه هنوز بین انگشت هاش مچاله شده بود. اطراف تخت رو گشت تا لحاف رو پیدا کنه.

به لرزشش کمکی نکرد، اما باعث شد بیشتر احساس تنهایی بکنه، باعث شد یه کم کمتر تحمیل کننده این احساس غم‌انگیز درونی به اعضای دیگه این خونه باشه.

و بالاخره، خواب مثل یک خزنده به سراغ ذهنش اومد، پیداش کرد و روی بدنش خزید.  
خواب لبه‌ی تیز خاطرات رو نرم میکنه، اون ها رو یکی یکی به رنگ روشن در میاره و تا وقتی که ذهنش کاملا از سیاهی پاک بشه، به کارش ادامه میده.

اما، حتی وقتی اشکای چسبناکش هنوز روی گونه هاش می چکید و می لرزید، اون کلمه ها تو فضای خاکستری اتاق بهش حمله می کردن.

> عشق من؛
> 
> لوییِ تو.

*

اون ساعته... خدایا... هشت صبح... با صدا تلفنش بیدار شد. هری وقتی اطراف تخت رو دنبال گوشیش میگشت تا ساکتش کنه کمی اخم کرده بود. و چند لحظه طول کشید تا زمان رو بفهمه.

با توجه به وضعیت، یه خبر بد داشت و اون هم این بود که احتمالا حالا حالا ها قرار نیست به خونه برگرده.

هری وقتی تلاش میکرد به گوشیش دست پیدا کنهتقریبا خودش رو با لحاف خفه کرد و بالاخره روی زمین دیدش.

و‌ وقتی نگاهش به صفحه‌ی موبایل افتاد کاملا سردرد و حالت تهوعش رو فراموش کرد.

تنها چیزی که رو صفحه‌ی موبایل بود اسم مارکوس با هشت تا ایموجی قلب بود.

هری در حالی که تقریبا نفس نفس می‌زد جواب داد:"سلام."

صدای مارکوس از اون طرف خط اومد:"عزيزم."  
ماركوس آسیب دیده، نگران یا... هر چیز دیگه ای به نظر نمیومد، واقعا، حتی انگار خوشحالم بود.

"داشتی می دویدی؟"

دويدن. درسته. چون هری دوست داشت صبح ها این کارو بکنه، حداقل اون موقعی که هنوز زندگیش زیر و رو نشده بود.

هري سعی کرد قلبشو اروم کنه و ضربانش رو به حالت عادی برگردونه.

جواب داد:"نه. فقط یکم ترسیدم. اونجا الان نیمه شبه، نیست؟"

مارکوس خندید. "اوه" هری تونست بشنوه که دوستاش پشت خط یه هیاهویی به راه انداختن. "حدس می زنم که باشه. ما توی راهیم و يه مهموني کوچیک داشتیم و من خیلی دلم برات تنگ شده بود، پس با جانی حرف زدم تا گوشیش رو بهم قرض بده."

درسته. درسته. این دور بودنشون از هم فقط به خاطر همينه... ماركوس با رفيقاش به يه صحرایی در ناکجاآباد، با چندتایی گیتار، در حال آهنگ نوشتن.  
این کاریه که ماركوس داره انجام ميده. حتما این دلیلیه که تا الان زنگ نزده.

هری واقعا دوست نداشت زمان رو از دست بده.

پس به جاي سوال پيچ كردن ماركوس گفت:"خوبه که صدات رو میشنوم." و این واقعیت بود.   
برگشت روی ملافه ها و ادامه داد: "کی برمیگردی خونه؟"

ماركوس از یکی از افراد اطرافش پرسید، یا حداقل این طوری به نظر می رسید. "امروز شنبه است؟"

"اه" هری پلک زد، اون مطلقا هیچ درکی از زمان نداشت. "فکر کنم؟"

"درسته" مارکوس خندید. اون...خیلی خوشحاله. "اگر اینطور باشه، پس چهارشنبه بعد از ظهر، فکر میکنی تا اون موقع برگشته باشی؟"

هری لبش رو گاز گرفت. "احتمالا نه، متاسفم."

ماركوس دوباره یه چیزی به یه نفر دیگه گفت. "اشکالی نداره، نگرانش نباش. بهت گفته بودم وقتی بعد از یه مدت طولانی خانوادت رو ببینی دلت نمی خواد ترکشون کنی."

خانواده‌ا‌ش. درسته.   
هری، دروغی رو که به نامزدت گفتی برای اینکه چرا به اینجا اومدی رو به خاطر میاری؟

"اره، این فقط...اره، این واقعا خوبه که برگشتم."

مارکوس پرسید:"حالشون چطوره؟" به نظر هیجان زده میومد و هری دل اینو نداشت که بهش نه بگه.  
"خیلی دلشون برات تنگ شده بود؟"

هری لبخند زد. "البته که تنگ شده بود"   
هریطرح های نامفهوم روی چروک های ملافه می‌کشید. انگشت هاش یه تیکه کاغذ رو پیدا کردن و افکارش به لکنت افتادن.  
" چند سالی گذشته. نگرانم که اجازه ندن برگردم."

"اگه نیاز به کمک داشتی فقط بهم زنگ بزن" مارکوس خندید.

"البته نمی‌خوام اولین دیدارم با خانواده‌ات زمانی باشه که من باید بهشون بگم تو رو به زور برای مدت زیادی نگه ندارن، اما اگه الان لازم باشه بگم، پس میگم. "

هری گفت. "قهرمان من" تیزی کنایه صدای مارکوس رو نادیده گرفت. اون ها دو ساله که باهم هستن، و مارکوس فقط چند ماه بعدش اون رو به دیدن خانواده‌ا‌ش برد.

مارکوس گفت: "هر چیزی برای تو، عسلم. " هری یکمی قرمز شد.   
"گوش کن، من باید برم..."

"الان؟" هری لبشو بیرون فرستاد. این تقریبا اولین باریه که از یه هفته پیش با هم حرف میزنن.   
و حالا اون باید بتونه تمومش کنه، و فقط به نامزدش فکر کنه...

"متاسفم. ما داریم سعی میکنیم به اردوگاه بریم قبل از اینکه ببندن. پس باید حرکت کنیم."

هری گفت. "باشه" یکی از دست هاش هنوز روی اون نامه‌ی قدیمیِ روی تخت بود. "پس زودباش. نمی‌خوام توی جنگل بخوابی."

"من از جنگل نمیترسم" مارکوس خندید. "تو میدونی، من میتونم با دست خالی یه خرس رو بکشم."

هری به سقف لبخند زد:"البته که می‌تونی."

"خداحافظ عزیزم، دوست دارم."

"منم دوستت دارم. چهارشنبه باهات حرف میزنم؟"

"امیدوارم" مارکوس خندید. "بای"

هری به سکوت گفت: "بای"

هری آخر تماس رو تموم نکرد، و چشم هاش رو بست. لبخند زد، و دوباره به امید اینکه خوابش بیره به بالشت پناه اورد.   
و بعد برگشتش پیش مارکوس رو تصور کرد. برگشتن به خونه‌اشون. برگشتن به جایی که با چیز هایی محاصره شده که آشنا هستن...

هرچند، هری همین الانش هم میدونست این اتفاقا قرار نیست بیفتن. نه وقتی که نامه چیزی به جز یه سوراخ سوزن زیر دستش نیست؛ نه وقتی خاطره اتفاقی که دیشب افتاد حتمیه، فقط باید با لبه تیز عواقبش روبه رو بشه.

چشم هاش رو باز کرد، و نشست. داخل اتاق خنک بود، و هوا سریع روی کمرش بالا میرفت.   
بیرون... روز خوبی به نظر میرسه.

االبته، هری داره بدترین هنگ اوری رو که میتونه به خاطر بیاره رو تجربه می‌کنه. اون حتی وقتی حرکتی نمی‌کنه هم سرگیجه رو احساس می‌کنه.   
و شکمش که به طور بدی به هم میپیچه.

خورشید بیرون درخشان بود، همینطور دردناک.

زمزمه کرد:"عالیه. " و... سوپرایز... و دهنش طعم وحشتناكي مي داد.

بوی تعفن، خدايا.

هري واقعا نیاز داشت دوش بگیره. می دونست، اما الان خیلی زود بود تا بخواد واقعا انجامش بده. هري فقط مي خواد...دراز بکشه. و اجازه بده ذهنش به ست افكار مختلف منحرف بشه.

و ناگريز، به لویی فکر کنه.

نامه رو دوباره تا جلوی چشمش بالا آورد، و آروم گوشه اش رو که احتمالا باید زمانی که خواب بوده تا خورده باشه رو درست کرد.

اون روی حلقه ها و خط ها که همونطور که قبلا بودن به نظر میرسیدن متمرکز شد، هر یک از 'من' ها رو دنبال کرد، اینکه از این طرف به اون طرف متمایل شده بودن رو تماشا کرد.   
هري همه ی لقب ها رو بیرون کشید، همه ی کلمه هایی که قبلا از دهن لویی شنیده بود. با خودش جنگید تا به خاطر نیاره چطور به نظر میرسیدن، طوری که مقابل پوستش احساس میشدن...  
اون ها روی ملافه هاش گیر افتاده بودن و مثل یک روح دورش پیچیده شده بودن. باقی مونده اون زمزمه ها اون رو از به خواب رفتن و کامل بیدار شدن باز می داشت.

هري دقیقا میدونست که اگر بخواد از دستشون خلاص بشه و اگر میخواد افکارش جدا بشن بايد چيكار بكنه. در حال حاضر، اون طوری به نظر میرسه که انگار داره تیکه هاش رو جمع میکنه ولی تيكه ها با هم مَچ نمیشن و گويي هري مجبورشون کرده با هم باشن.

با ملافه اش که دور خودش پیچیده بود از تخت بیرون اومد، خیلی تنبل بود که یه تی شرت بپوشه، و تو خونه سرگردان بشه.   
این آروم و آرامش بخش بود.

هري صدا زد: "سلام؟" هیچ جوابی دریافت نکرد... اما وقتی به آشپزخونه رسید، داستی رو دید که درست وسط میز آشپزخونه نشسته. طوری خودش رو تمیز میکرد که انگار هیچ اهمیتی به كل جهان نمیده.

هري لبخند زد. "هی، تو." و بهش نزدیک شد تا پشت گردنش رو بخارونه.  
داستي به محض اینکه لمسش کرد موذب شد، اما عاقبت اجازه داد انجامش بده.

هري از نرمی خزش لذت میبرد. هري همیشه یه حیوون خونگی برای بزرگ کردن داشته، اما الان برای این یکی وقت نداشت.و خونشون برای همین گاهی خالی به نظر می رسید. اما هری فکر می کرد این فقط یه پله برای رسیدن به یه خونه ی واقعیه.

اون به گربه گفت:"فكر مي كردم ديگه اينجا زندگي نمي كني."  
چون ظاهرا اون گربه نمیتونست ده ثانیه بدون فکر کردن به لویی بگذرونه. "کجا جاش گذاشتی؟"

صداي چرخوندن كليد اومد. انگار يه نفر با بي حوصلگي سعي داشت در رو باز كنه. اول از همه هری دلیلی نداشت که بدگمان باشه؛ کسایی دیگه ای هم تو این خونه زندگی میکنن، و این صبح زیبایی برای پیاده رویه.

و بعد، لویی اومد داخل.

نه فقط این؛ لویی با لباس تو خونه، موهای صاف و شلخته و یه بچه تو بغلش اومد داخل.

لويي همون لحظه ای که هری رو دید توی درگاه یخ زد؛ و نري از اين طرف ماجرا يك دفعه يادش اومد كه تقريبا نيمه برهنه است. 

لويي گفت:"اوه، سلام."

هري جواب داد:"سلام." ناگهان هوا داخل آشپزخونه خیلی سرد شد؛ شروع کرد به لرزیدن، فقط کمی.   
"اینجا، امم. اینجا چیکار میکنی؟"

لويي گفت:"این ها رو میارم" و با بازیگوشی به بچه توی بغلش تنه زد. و بعد برگشت به سمت در -گردنش همیشه انقدر دراز بوده؟- فریاد زد: "ارنی، بیا تو. خاله آنه میتونه بعدا همه گل ها رو بهت نشون بده، اما اول باید ازش بپرسیم."

خاله آنه... چی؟

به نظر نمیرسید لویی متوجه گیجی هری شده باشه.... انگار زیاد به هری اهمیت نمیده، در واقع، و فقط رفت توی آشپزخونه انگار اشپزخونه خودشه. یه دستی در کابیت رو باز کرد، و اونجا رو گشت تا زمانی که هر چیزی که برای درست کردن چای نیاز داشت رو پیدا کرد.

هری بهش نگاه کرد تا وقتی که یه چیز -یه نفر- خیلی کوچیک با سرعت وارد اتاق شد و درست خورد به پاهاش.   
داستی از روي شوكه شدن پرید.

هری متوجه ادم کوچولوی ثابت جلوش شد. اون یه پسر کوچولو بود، با موهای بلوند فرفری و چشم های آبی که دقیقا شبیه مال لویی بودن...

بچه با بی پروایی پرسید. "لو؟"

"سلام" هری کاملا با مهربوني جوابش رو داد: "حالت خوبه؟"

قبل از اینکه پسر شانس جواب دادن رو پیدا کنه،لویی بی درنگ خودش رو بینشون قرار میده و یه دستش رو روی استخوان شونه ي بچه گذاشت.

لويي گفت:"بیا بشین" و یکی از صندلی های آشپزخونه رو نگه داشت تا وقتی که پسر ازش بالا رفت. "پسر خوب، ارنی. همینجا بمون."

اوني پرسید. "چای؟" با چشم هاش که به بزرگی نعلبکی بود به لویی نگاه میکرد.

لویی جواب داد. "چای." با نرم ترین و شیفته ترین تن صدایی که تا به حال از یه انسان تولید شده:" دارم برات چاي درست میکنم، اما باید یه دقیقه صبر کنی. باشه؟"

ارني تکرار کرد:"باشه. صبر مي كنم."

لویی جوابش رو داد:"باشه." هری از گوشه چشمش به اون نگاه می کنه و واقعاً آرزو می کند که ای کاش اینکارو نمیکرد.

حالا این اون چیزیه که بهش نگاه میکنه، به هر حال اون ممکنه نگاه کردن بهش رو ادامه بده. با یک نگاه به ارنی، به خاطر اینکه به نطر میاد اون نزديكه بيفته.   
هري، لویی رو نگاه میکنه که با آشپزخانه مادرش مثل خونه خودش رفتار می کنه، یه بسته از چایی ها رو پاره می کنه و اون رو درون یکی از فنجان های سبزي که هری برای کریسمس وقتی دوازده سالش بود به جما داده مي ريزه.

حرکاتش با اطمینانه و حتی با اینکه فقط از یه دستش استفاده میکنه، ماهرانه است. وقتی زمانش رسید کتری رو در هر حالی که لبش رو گاز میگرفت و با نگرانی به کودک توی بغلش نگاه میکرد، روشن كرد.

هری بدون فکر کردن تعارف کرد. "من میتونم کمکت کنم." چشم های درشت لویی سریع روی هری برگشت. لويي با اشاره گفت:"آب رو بده."

"من روشنش میکنم تو بشین."

و بعد، هري متوجه شد، برای مدتیه که بینشون سکوت برقرار شده، شاید به خاط یه سری توافق دو طرفه که راجبش حرف نزدن هست، لو فقط شکوندش...

لویی بالاخره گفت:"اگه اشکالی نداره" اما اون نسبت به قطع کردن این روتین بی میل به نظر میرسید.

هری در جواب بلند شد. پتو رو عین یه شنل روی خودش نگه داشت. اون در سکوت از خود دیشبی‌ش تشکر کرد به خاطر اینکه از لحاظ فکری ظرفیت پوشیدن یه شلوار تو خونه اي رو داشته.

بعد از روشن شدن کتری، هري بیهوده با لیوان ها بازی میکرد، اول تو یه خط مرتبشون کرد، بعد نعلبکی و قاشق ها رو اضافه کرد قبل از اینکه متوجه بچه های کوچک بشه، احتمالا نباید خیلی اطراف شکستنی های غیر ضروری باشن. این کار به اندازه کافی ازش وقت گرفت تا آب جوش بیاد، بعد از اینکه اون رو می‌ریزه، مجبور میشه بره بشینه...

هري برمیگرده رو صندلی خودش میشینه و با نگاهی که دوباره روی لویی برگشته، چشم هاش رو روي مرد متمركز مي كنه. ولي به نظر نمي رسه كه قصد دعوا با هم رو داشته باشن...

هری فکر می کنه که الان خودش و لويي بخش جیغ و داد و دعوا رو پشت سر گذاشته ان...


	11. Chapter 11

حتی با اینکه اینجا خونه ی خودشه، هری هنوز هم اون احساس نمی کنه که اینجا پذیرفته شده.

میگه: "خب پس..."هیچ ایده ای نداره که قراره این جمله رو به کجا برسونه. "صبحت چطور بود؟"

به سختی جلوی خودشو می گیره تا سرش رو روی میز نکوبونه. صبحت چطور بود؟ خدایی؟ارنست فریاد می کشه: "صح-بم" و مشت کوچولوش رو به میز می زنه.

هری فقط—فکر می کنه که خیلی بامزه است ولی لویی صورتش رو جمع می کنه.الانه که هری می فهمه اون یکی بچه تا الان خواب بود و حالا کاملا بیداره. اون به آرومی سرش رو از روی سینه ی لویی فاصله می ده و با چشم های آبی و بزرگش که دقیقا مثل ارنست بودن، پلک می زنه.

لویی نیشش باز می شه:" سلام خوشگله."دستش رو جلو می بره تا یه دسته موی مزاحم رو از روی پیشونی اون کنار بزنه.چشم های هری بی هیچ دلیلی پر از اشک می شن.برمی گرده تا به جای اینکه با اثرات هنگ اوریش دست و پنجه نرم کنه،چایی ها رو بریزه.

این حقیقت که اون می دونه کدوم فنجون برای لوییه، اصلا کمکی بهش نمی کنه. چون لویی بیشتر از ده ساله که داره از همین فنجون توی خونه استفاده می کنه.توش شیر می ریزه و جلوی خودش رو می گیره تا توش شکر نریزه و با کمی شک دوتا چای دیگه رو تلخ نگه می داره.

اون می تونه –بپرسه. از لویی بپرسه. اگه که فقط الان می تونست دهنش رو تکون بده.

بالاخره موفق می شه که بگه:" تلخ باشه؟"و به این نتیجه می رسه که راه های جدیدی هم برای خجالت زده کردن خودش وجود داره.لویی برای مدت زیادی ساکت موند. هری از روی شونه‌اش به لویی نگاه می کنه و می بینه که ابروهاش توهم رفته.  
"شیر بریز. ممنون."

هری می گه: "منظورم برای بچه ها بود."ابروهای لویی با درک موقعیت بالا می رن."صحیح. آره ساده باشه."

هری سرش رو تکون می ده و موفق می شه که همه ی فنجون هارو باهم به میز برسونه. لویی ازش نپرسید که اون هم چایی می خواد یا نه که یکم درد داشت. ولی بعد هری کسی بود که آب جوش رو درست کرد. اون فقط می تونست یه لیوان آب دیگه بهش اضافه کنه.

هری همونطور که یکی از فنجون هارو جلوی ارنست می ذاره، می گه:" بفرمایید."

لویی به هری نگاه می کنه و خوشحال ترین و صادقانه ترین لبخندش رو بهش می زنه:"ممنون."  
هری هم بهش لبخندی می زنه:"خواهش می کنم."

قلبش داشت از سینه‌اش بیرون می زد. قطعا باید یه دلیل منطقی واسه اینکه چرا لویی با دوتا بچه ساعت نه صبح اینجاست، وجود داشته باشه ولی هرچقدر سعی می کنه دلیلی پیدا نمی کنه.  
دوتا فنجون دیگه رو روی میز میذاره. لویی داشت اون رو برانداز می کرد.

لویی می گه:"مرسی هری"ولی احساس زیادی پشتش حرفاش نیست. اما همین هم یه پیشرفته. هری این رو می پذیره.

هری دوباره سر میز نشست و سعی کرد به هیچ چیز جز صبحونه فکر نکنه. فضا کمی متشنج بود و هری به وضوح می تونست احساس کنه یک نفر بهش زل زده. به آرومی سرش رو بالا گرفت و چشم های اون دختر کوچولو که در بغل لویی نشسته بود رو دید.

سعی کرد به دختر لبخندی بزنه تا از سنگینی فضا کمی کاسته بشه، ولی کمکی نکرد. دختر فقط خودش رو بیشتر به لباس نرم لو چسبوند و سرش رو محکم به سینه ی لویی فشار داد.

لویی سرش رو پایین گرفت و گفت:"دوریس؟ چی شده؟ از هری می ترسی؟!" اون صدا... اون لحن... وای خدای من...

دوریس چند بار از بالای مژه هاش به هری نگاه کرد و بعد زیر لب چیز های نا مفهومی رو به لویی گفت.

لویی به دوریس جواب داد:"اره، این هریه. می دونم ترسناک به نظر میاد ولی واقعا اینطور نیست."

و هری آرزو کرد که ای کاش اسمش همیشه به همین زیبایی از دهن لویی خارج بشه.

هری— این ناراحت کننده بود. شاید لویی حتی قصد اذییت کردنش رو هم نداشت ولی هری، خلائی رو در قلبش حس کرد.

دوریس پرسید:"اُیی؟" و هری فقط تونست پلک بزنه چون این زیادی گوگولی بود.

لویی تایید کرد:"هری." و این بار اسم هری رو بدون اینکه نگاه سردی به هری بندازه، چندین بار تکرار کرد.

دوریس سرش رو تکون داد و با لحن بچگونه ای گفت:"باشه." و ظاهرا مشکلش حل شده بود. لباس لویی رو ول کرد. لویی به زیبا و بی ریا ترین شکل ممکن لبخند زدو دستش رو بین مو های نارنجی رنگ دوریس به حرکت در اورد.

در همین حال، ارنی تمام حواسش رو به هری داده بود و با صندلیش به آرومی تاب می خورد. با یکی از دست هاش لیوان گرم رو نگه داشته بود و در حالی که از گرمای چایی لذت می برد، نگاهش رو به صورت هری سپرده بود.

هری مطمئن نبود که قبل از اینکه ارنی چیزی بهش بگه یا به سمتش بدوه، شروع به حرف زدن بکنه یا نه... حرکات بدن لویی و طوری که سعی داشت ازشون محافظت کنه گواه بر این فرض بود که احتمالا این بچه ها مال لویی هستن...

هری دلش می خواست با بچه ها ارتباط برقرار کنه ولی این خیلی سخت به نظر می رسید و هری هیچ ایده ای نداشت که دقیقا باید چی کار کنه.

و خوشبختانه مامانش وارد صحنه شد. مامان در خونه رو باز کرد و وقتی می خواست اون رو ببنده، در از دستش رها شد و صدای بلندی داد.

مامان نزدیک تر شد و گفت:"دارم صدای بچه های عزیزم رو می شنوم؟!"

هر دو تا بچه با شنیدن صدای آنه از جاشون پریدن، دوریس از بغل لویی پایین پرید و ارنی با کمک هری از صندلی پایین اومد. هر دو تاشون داد زدن:"خاله آنه!"

هری صدای آنه رو شنید:"اه عزیزای من!" صدای آنه مهربون بود. اما لحن صحبت کردنش مثل اونقدری که که لویی با بچه ها حرف می زد دلنشین نبود. لویی فرق می کرد... با این حال، هری درد عمیقی رو در سینه اش احساس کرد.

"وای خوشگلای من، نمی دونین چقدر دلم براتون تنگ شده بود. نگاه کن چقدر بزرگ شدین!"

لویی در حالی که می خندید گفت:"اونا هفته ی پیش اینجا بودن."

آنه در مقابل داد می زنه:"بچه ی بزرگ من هم که اینجاست!" و بعد وارد آشپزخونه می شه.

هری دلش می خواست آب شه بره توی زمین. میتونه قیافه ی مادرش رو وقتی میاد داخل و اونا رو می بینه تصور کنه. خداروشکر ارنی و دوريس از عکس العمل زیادش جلو گیری میکنن و دستاشو میگیرن و اون رو جلو می کشن.

انه وقتی تو بغل لویی که با دستای باز اونجا منتطر بود بغلش کنه پرت میشه، وقتي برای ایستادن و هضم کردن صحنه نداره.

مامان میگه:" تو اینجایی."و بالاخره نگاه خیره اش رو از هری میگیره.لويي ميگه:" سلام خوشگله"خیلی محکم، دقیقا جوری كه هری از گذشته ها به خاطر داره، انه رو بغل میکنه."مادرم گفت از طرفش معذرت بخوام، یه کار عجله ای داشت..."مامان بعد از اینکه عقب کشید، گفت:"میدونی که از نظرم اشکالی نداره"و دستش رو روی شونه ی لویی گذاشت. یقه ی لباسش رو درست کرد و آروم به گونه اش دست کشید."اون كوچولو ها برای من دوست داشتنی ترین آدم های دنیان"

و هری از اینکه قبول کنه حسودیش شده سر باز میزنه.

لويي دستش رو روی سینه اش فشار داد و به شوخي گفت: "انه احساساتم جريحه دار شد." مامان براش چشماشو چرخوند."متاسفم، مامان."لویی اه کشید. این بار عمیق تر و با تردید بیشتری گفت. و کاملا خبر داشت هری بدون فایده ای هنوز اونجا نشسته و تماشاشون میکنه.انه لبخند زد و بوسه ای روی شقیقه اش کاشت‌: "این بهتر بود."و هری فکر کرد شاید اون واقعا حق داره."حالا، مگه برای رفتن عجله نداری؟"

"نه، هنوز نه، وقت دارم چایم و تموم کنم."

انه سرش و تکون داد و فاصله گرفت. ولی به نظر می رسید اونا دارن تو سکوت باهم حرف میزنن.

هری حس کرد تنها گیر افتاده... و باید هم می افتاد. نکته همینجا بود.

"پس من مسئولیتش رو به عهده میگیرم."مامان لبخند میزنه، فنجون های کوچیک رو از روی میکنه و به اون سمت دیگه میره، پیش هری."روزت بخیر، عزیزدلم"و یه بوسه روی گونه ی هری میزنه.هری یهو بغض میکنه اما خیلی سریع بهش بی توجه ای میکنه." صبح توام بخیر، مامان." و موفق میشه قبل از رفتنش، بهش لبخند بزنه.

لویی ساکت میشینه.دستش رو دور فنجونش حلقه میکنه و نگاهی به پایین و بخار های فنجون میندازه.

هری می گه:"تو میخوای..."چون هیچ وقت بلد نبود کی دهنشو ببنده."تو می خوای درمورد چیزی باهام صحبت کنی؟"لویی سریع سرشو بالا میاره. اما تو نگاهش هیچ سرزنشی نیست و هری اینو به نیت خوبی میگیره. "چرا اینجوری فکر میکنی؟"

"چون تو...مامان— بهت یه راه فرار داد و تو از اون فرصت استفاده نکردی!"

لویی گفت:"من نمیخوام یه چایی عالی رو از دست بدم."و یه جرعه از چایی نوشيد تا حرفش رو ثابت کنه.

حداقل از چایی خوشش اومده بود و بهش گفت 'یه چایی عالی'.

هری درحالی که به سقف نگاه میکرد پرسید:"میتونم ازت یه سوال بپرسم؟"نمیخواست ببینه لویی الان چه قیافه ای به خودش گرفته.

"اشکالی داره اگه بگم نه؟"

هری جوابی نداد.

"باشه." لویی اه کشید. "بپرس."

هري متوجه شد که الان کار مودبانه اینه که وقتی داره همچین سوالات شخصی ای میپرسه به لویی نگاه کنه، از اونجور سئوال ها که هری اونقدر محرم نیست که بدونه. "این بچه ها مال کی‌ان؟"

لویی انگار انتظار همچین سوالی رو نداشت. از گیجی دهنش کمی باز موند. و وقتی بالاخره فهمید چی شده ابروهاشو بالا انداخت.

لويي پرسید:"دوریس و ارنست؟" هری سرشو به معنای تایید تکون داد. "واضحه، مال مامانم هستن."

واضحه. البته. دنیای هری کمی وارونه شد.

هري با شگفتی زیاد گفت:"اون بچه های بیشتری به دنیا آورده؟ این فوق العاده است."

اون ها عادت داشتن— خدایا، اون و لویی عادت داشتن وقتایی که اون زن میگفت یه بچه دیگه میخواد مادرشو اذیت کنن... اون ها عادت داشتن یک شنبه ها تو خونه لویی بشینن و راجع به این حرف بزنن که نیاز دارن برای وقتی که بچه های خودشون رو میارن تمرین کنن و چه جوری زندگی براشون حوصله سر بر شده بود از وقتی فيبی و دیزی بزرگ شده بودن.

جوانا همیشه سرشو تکون میداد و لبخند میزد. هری فکر نمیکرد اون اینکار بکنه، اما اون بازم بچه اورده بود.

لویی گفت:" تو فکر کردی اون ها مال منن؟"

هری زمزمه کرد. "نه" اما سرخی گونه هاش باید لوش داده باشن. لویی با ابروی بالا رفته بهش نگاه کرد، نشونه هايي از تعجب همه جای صورتش ديده مي شد.

"تو فکر کردی... اوه خدای من. هری، این خنده داره."

هری دست به سینه شد. یه بخشیش به خاطر این بود که حالت دفاعی بگیره، و یه بخشیش هم به خاطر حفاظت از شعله کوچیکی كه بعد از شوخی لویی، تو سينه اش زنده شده بود.

پتوش کمی سر خورد، و تا نصفه از روی شونه هاش افتاد.

هري سعی کرد از خودش دفاع کنه:"این مضحک نیست! چشم هاي اونا كاملا شبيه توئه."

لویی جواب ميده:" میلیون ها نفر چشم ابی دارن." و به یکی از شونه های برهنه‌ی هری زل می‌زنه و نمی‌تونه نگاهش رو از رو بدن مرد برداره.

هری وقتی که متوجه‌ی نگاه لویی شد، پتو رو بیشتر به دور خودش کشید. لویی هم در جواب چشم هاش رو چرخوند.

لویی گفت:"هری، محض رضای خدا. چرا باید تنهایی بچه به سرپرستی قبول کنم؟"

صدای کنایه آمیز لویی دقیقا مثل سمی بود که هری در این چند دقیقه دلتنگش شده بود...

هری پاسخ داد:"تو همیشه بچه می‌خواستی." و تلاش کرد تمام حقایق گذشته رو نادیده بگیره. واقعیت هایی که می‌گفتن، لویی تنها کسی نبود که بچه می‌خواست— هر دو تاشون بودن. همیشه هر دو تاشون بودن...

"فکر می‌کردم شاید بالاخره جواب مثبت گرفتی و تونستی بچه به سرپرستی قبول کنی."

لویی چونه‌اش رو روی دستش گذاشت و گفت:"اره همیشه دوست داشتم بچه داشته باشم. الان دیگه ندارم. شاید دیگه هیچ‌وقت دوست نداشته باشم."لویی به هری نگاه نمی‌کرد. در حقیقت به هیچ جا نگاه نمی‌کرد...

لویی یک دفعه به خاطر این‌که چنین چیز شخصی رو بیان کرده بود خجالت زده شد... اما برای هری دیر بود. هری اجازه داد تا جملات لویی قبل از اینکه ناپدید بشن، تا مغز استخوانش نفوذ کن.

درد داشت.

می‌خواست بگه 'منم همین طور. منم دیگه نمی‌خوام بچه داشته باشم.' دلش می‌خواست ادامه بده 'و یعنی این به خاطر وضعیت بین ماست؟'

هری فقط می‌خواست چند قدم به لویی نزدیک تر بشه. پیشش بایسته و بگه— این چطور اتفاق افتاد؟ من همه چیز رو به خاطر ندارم نه؟ آخه آدم چطوری باید خاطراتی که فراموش کرده رو به یاد بیاره.

ولی پرسیدن این سوالا خیلی خودخواهانه‌ است. اون نامه‌ی قدیمی هنوز هم دردناک تر از قبل روی تخت هری افتاده. حتی با وجود این حقیقت که لویی خودش اون نامه رو نوشته، هری نمی‌خواست لویی رو با خاطراتی رو به رو کنه که موجب ناراحتیش بشه.

وجود هری، یک روح غمگین از گذشته‌ی لویی بود... هری جداً دوست نداشت که به این اندوه شدت ببخشه.

و هری بالاخره حرف زد:"متاسفم." یه متاسفمِ خالی و بدون احساس. حتی مطمئن نبود واقعا متاسف هست یا نه.

لویی سرفه‌ی آرومی کرد:"ممنون... حقیقتا فکر نمی‌کردم تنهایی بزرگ کردن یه بچه خیلی عادلانه باشه. نه برای اون و نه برای من. "

هری سعی کرد کمی غم رو از فضا دور کنه:"فکر نکنم انقدر ها هم سخت باشه. من و تو که تنها آدمای گی روستا نیستم. ها؟"

و بر خلاف انتظار هری، لویی خندید.

"نه قطعا فقط ما نیستیم."

هری فکر می‌کنه که چی بگه. چند تا موضوع و جمله از ذهنش می‌گذره اما کنی می‌ترسه که این حرف ها قراره به کجا کشیده بشه. 

انگار لویی متوجه‌ی حال آشفته‌ی هری شد. واقعا دیگه نمی‌خواست به حرف زدن ادامه بده... فقط جرعه‌ی آخر چایش رو مثل ویسکی نوشید و بعد شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت.

به آرومی گفت:"باید برم." و بعد ناپدید شد.

هری برای چند ثانیه به جای خالی لویی خیره شد و بعد در حالی که پتو رو بیشتر دور خودش می‌کشید، به دنبال لویی بیرون خونه رفت.

هری، لویی رو در حالی دید که به دیوار تکیه داده، کمرش کمی خم شده و دست هاش روی زانو هاش قرار دارن.

و لویی وقتی هری رو دید که با پای برهنه روی تراس قدم برداشت و به سمتش اومد هیچی نگفت. ولی کمی جا‌به‌جا شد و هری با دیدن واکنش مرد، کمی ازش فاصله گرفت تا فضای بیشتری بهش بده.

باد ضعیفی می‌وزید.با پیچش از بین شاخه های درختان حرکت می‌کرد، در میان سقف خونه های روستا می‌رقصید و خودش رو بر صورت هری و لویی عرضه می‌کرد.

چیزی جز سکوت، شنیده نمی‌شد...


	12. Chapter 12

هری چشم هاش رو زیر نور افتاب تنگ کرد. با تابش نور مستقیم به چشم هاش سردردش بر می گشت، اما در تمام گزینه های دیگه، لویی کنارش بود.

لویی سکوت رو شکست:"نمی تونی همینجوری تنهام بذاری، مگه نه؟" انگار- مشتاق بود، تقریبا، شاید هم بی میل بود.

هری جواب داد:"نه زیاد. من فقط- جما بهم یاداوری کرد- من یه چیزی رو دیروز فهمیدم."

لویی با احتیاط زیاد به هری نگاه کرد. هری هم در پاسخ، چشم هاش رو به لویی دوخت.

هری مطمئن نبود که می خواد این کار رو بکنه، نه وقتی لویی اینجوری بهش نگاه می کنه- اما چه چاره ی دیگه ای داره؟ جما بهش گفته بود باید روش کار کنه، و احتمالا حق با اون بود، شاید اگر- شاید اگر می تونست بفهمه... اگر می تونست شرایطش رو توضیح بده، لویی بالاخره راضی می شد تا طلاقش بده. شاید بالاخره می تونستن راه هاشون رو کاملا جدا از هم ادامه بدن.

هری پرسید: "اصلا بیخیالش شدی؟"

لویی فقط پلک زد.

هری گفت:" به سرپرستی گرفتن بچه رو میگم."

و لویی به دنیای مادی برگشت.

"بعد از... بعد از این که درخواستمون رد شد، تونستی ازش بگذری و فراموش کنی؟"

لویی یک قدم به عقب رفت، و دوباره یک قدم دیگه به عقب برداشت. تا جایی ادامه داد که از هری دور شد و هری دیگه نمی تونست احساسات رو از روی صورتش بخونه.

لویی با ازردگی گفت.:"من واقعا یه وقتایی ارزو می کنم خفه شی. می دونستی؟ نمی تونی- نمی تونی همچین سوالی رو ازم بپرسی! حق نداری! تو منو تنها گذاشتی تا تنهایی با همه ی این مشکلات سر و کله بزنم."

هری جواب داد:" به هر حال دارم می پرسم. " .به نظر می رسید... یعنی حس می کرد، که این خیلی بی رحمانه است... اما باید این کار رو برای هر جفتشون می کرد.

لویی چند ثانیه ای به هری نگاه کرد. چند ثانیه ای که به دقیقه تبدیل شد... از چهره اش نمی شد هیچ چیز رو تشخیص داد اما دریای چشم هاش طوفانی بود.

"تو هنوزم حق نداری که بدونی. همه چی تموم شده. یادت که نرفته؟ چند ساله که برای طلاق دنبالمی."

هری می خواست دعوا کنه، واقعا می خواست، اما این راه جلو رفتن و موفق شدن نبود.

ولی به جاش، فقط پتوش رو جمع کرد و نشست. به خاطرخورشید که هوای صبحگاهی رو کمی گرم کرده بود، تعداد کمی از هزاران دردی که توی بدنش حضور داشتند کم کم تسکین می یافتند.

هری گفت:" این بار نمی خوام نیش و کنایه بزنم." و سنگ ریزه ی کوچکی رو بین انگشت هاش غلتوند. "من نمی خوام باهات دعوا کنم. فقط می خوام حرف بزنم."

لویی جوابش رو داد:" بعدا می فهمی که چرا توی باور کردنت مشکل دارم." اما یکم اروم تر شده بود و یک قدم جلوتر اومد. "و واقعا ازت قدردانی می کنم که می خوای حرف بزنی، اما من نمی خوام. بهت گفتم تنهام بذار."

هری گفت:"تو گفتی دیگه واسه دیدنت نیام، و نیومدم. اما اونی که اومد خونه ی من تو بودی."

لویی پاسخ داد:" اینجا به زور خونه ی توئه..." و دست هاش رو توی جیبش جمع کرد و جلوتر اومد. وقتی لویی روی صندلی کنارش نشست هری تقریبا فراموش کرد که چطور نفس بکشه...

البته تا زمانی که لویی راحت و اروم بشینه و تا حد امکان بینشون فاصله بندازه مشکلی پیش نمیاد... زانوهاشون یکی دو بار بهم برخورد کرد. و پوست هری دقیقا در همون نقطه ای که همدیگه رو لمس کرده بودن می سوخت. فقط و فقط همون نقطه.

لویی گفت:" من خسته ام. خیلی از همه ی این ماجرا خسته ام."

"نمی خوام به این نکته ی واضح اشاره کنم اما من اینجا نمی بودم اگه تو—"

"بله، متشکرم. فهمیدم. من خیلی بدجنس و کله شقم و سر راه برنامه ی ازدواج فوق العاده ات قرار گرفتم، چون همه ی چیزها روی کره ی زمین به تو بستگی داره."

هری با صدایی نرم تر از همیشه پرسید:" پس بالاخره بهم میگی چرا؟ چرا انجامش نمیدی اگر فقط واسه لج کردن با من نیست؟"

لویی اه کشید. اخیرا خیلی زیاد اه می کشید..." دیگه مهم نیست... تو می خواستی درباره ی سرپرستی بدونی."

هری با دو دلی لبش رو گاز گرفت:"اره می خوام بدونم."

لویی آستین های لباسش رو پایین کشید و فقط اجازه داد نوک انگشت هاش بیرون بمونه. همیشه این کار رو می کرد تا از بی قراریش جلوگیری کنه...

"خب ببین، موضوع اینه که... و شروع کرد. هیئت منصفه ی سرپرستی- اونا گفتن که دلایلش رو برامون می نویسن و می فرستن. اینو یادته؟"

"معلومه که یادمه." و واقعا یادش بود. سه مرد و سه زن، وهمگی کمی سخت گیر، درخواست سرپرستیشون رو بررسی می کردن و فرم های بی شماری که پر کرده بودن رو می خوندن... این واقعا جریان ترسناکی بود اما به خوشحالی آخرش می ارزید. به علاوه، تمام مدت لویی دستش رو از زیر میز گرفته بود و در حالی که خودش هم می لرزید سعی در آروم کردنش داشت.

"درسته، خب، اونا این کار رو کردن. صداش لرزید. و گفتن که—"

هری نگاهش کرد، با ترس و وحشت، در حالی که چشم های لویی با اشک پر می شد. یه جایی خیلی خیلی عمیق توی سینه ش ضربه خورد و قلبش رو از هم درید. لویی خیلی کوچولو به نظر می رسید. خیلی- شکسته و و بی پناه. و هری حس کرد انگار می خواد همون لحظه بزنه زیر گریه و لویی رو همراهی کنه.

لویی همیشه بار بیشتری روی شونه هاش داشت. چون مراقبت کردن از دیگران باعث می شد حس خوبی درباره ی خودش داشته باشه.

و هری در طول تمام این سال ها دیده بود که اینچه تاثیری روی لویی می ذاره. چون وقتی کمک می خواست، لویی همیشه اون جا بود. اون جا بود تا هری رو آروم کنه، بغلش کنه، بهش یاداوری کنه همیشه ی همیشه هواش رو داره و هری تنها چیزی بود که توی دنیا براش ارزش داشت، مهم نبود چقدر قوی باشه.

و هری رفت. با تمام این ها، رفت و لویی رو تنها گذاشت. و حالا برای اولین بار پس از این پنج سال، متحیر بود که پس از رفتنش، چه کسی لویی رو سر پا کرده.

هری گفت:"گریه نکن." چون دیگه نمی تونست ساکت بمونه... "نکن. خواهش میکنم. لطفا."

وسوسه شده بود تا جلو بره و لویی رو تا جایی که میتونه اروم کنه. اما نمی تونست کمکی بکنه. می دونست که نمی تونه.

لویی گفت :"این فقط—" و بین اشک هاش نفس کشید و با پلک زدن سعی کرد اشک هاش رو دور کنه. "این تقصیر من بود. همش تقصیر من بود. این که بهمون بچه ندادن تقصیر من بود هری."

هری گفت:" نبود..." هیچ ایده ای نداشت که این حرف از کجا اومده بود اما می دونست که حقیقت داره!

لویی گفت:"به خاطر سیگار." و صداش خش داشت.

"اونا گفتن—اونا گفتن مطمئن نیستن که من سیگار رو کاملا ترک کردم یا نه... حتی بعد از اینکه بهشون گفتم من هیچ وقت نزدیک یه بچه سیگار نمی کشم... من بهشون زنگ زدم و مثل یه احمقالتماس کردم. فقط—فقط اینکه آره تقصیر من بود... من باعث شدم که ما نتونیم یه بچه داشته باشیم."

هری متوجه می شه که دستاش دارن می لرزن. هری داره آسیب می بینه ولی نمی تونه منبعش رو پیدا کنه. ممکنه فقط ناراحتی باشه... ولی دردی که برای سال ها حسش نکرده بود، الان داره با خشم توی وجودش زبانه می کشه.

هری تصور می کنه که لویی چه احساسی داشته. الان چه احساسی داره. اینکه چقدر از احساسی که حالا خودش داره بدتره...

"ولی اون ها نگفتن که این جواب منفی قطعیه. فرم هامون رو نگه داشتن و گفتن که بعد از شیش ماه برگردیم پیششون... ولی، خب. تو اون موقع رفته بودی."

نفس هری می بره:"اونا—چی گفتن؟"

همه ی خاطرات توی یه لحظه بهش برمی گرده... احساسی که اون روز وجودش رو فرا گرفته بود... چقدر همه چیز بی معنی به نظر می رسید....هری یادشه که اون ها ناامید تر از همیشه بودن چون اگر می خواستن که در زمینه ی به سرپرستی گرفتن یک بچه دوباره تلاش کنن، باید کل مراحل خسته کننده رو از اول انجام می دادن.

لویی می گه:" ما می تونستیم درستش کنیم."

صدای لویی دیگه آسیب پذیر نیست. الان یه کنایه توی لحنش وجود داره. احتمالا به خاطر اینکه می خواست هری بدونه که لویی چقدر برای این مسئله تلاش کرده.

"فقط باید شش ماه دیگه صبر می کردیم و اون وقت ما می تونستیم قبول بشیم."

هری زمزمه می کنه. وحشت کرده:"متاسفم"

اون هیچ وقت هیچ وقت فکرشو نمی کرد. هیچ وقت به این موضوع دقت نکرده بود و نفهمیده بود.

"اتفاقیه که افتاده."

لویی سرش رو تکون می ده:" تو می خواستی بدونی که من از بچه دار شدن گذشتم یا نه، و الان احتمالا خودت بتونی به یه نتیجه ای برسی..."

نفسش رو بیرون می ده و کف دستاش رو به جینش می ماله." من دیگه دارم میرم. مگه اینکه بخوای این بازجویی رو ادامه بدی."

هری می گه:"من نمی خواستم اینکارو کنم."

یه جورایی هر وقت که قصد داشت چیزی رو درست کنه، بدتر خرابشون کرده."من نمی خواستم که ناراحتت کنم."

"یکم برای پشیمون شدن دیر نیست؟"

این بار لحنش نرم تره. لویی حتی یه لبخند کوچولو هم زده با اینکه خالی از هر گونه خوشحالیه."فقط بیخیالش شو هری. من خوشحالم که این بار مجبور نیستیم سر همدیگه فریاد بزنیم. و همونطور که خودت گفتی، زندگی من برای منه و زندگی تو برای خودت. هیچ دلیلی نداره که این ها با هم سروکار داشته باشن...."

بعد بدون اینکه منتظر جوابی بمونه، راهش رو می کشه و می ره و هری به راه رفتن لویی تا زمانی که لباس آبی رنگش تبدیل به یک نقطه ی کوچیک می شه نگاه می کنه.

در حقیقت در حال حاضر هری می خواد فریاد بزنه "پس طلاق چی؟!" می خواد که کل خیابون بشنون...

برای لویی خیلی خیلی آسونه که از دست هری راحت شه ولی انگار نمی خواد یا هر چیز دیگه ای...

این فقط خیلی بی معنی و اذیت کننده است.

هری برمی گرده داخل خونه. و، همین طور که داره با دقت یه موز رو به عنوان صبحونه می خوره، راجب به همه ی چیزایی که لویی بهش گفته عمیق فکر می کنه.

هری، جواب سوالش، یا حداقل بیشتر سوال هاش رو گرفت... ولی اصلا احساس نمی کنه که این فصل زندگیش بالاخره تموم شده!

ظاهرا یکی از اون ها نمی خواد این موضوع رو رها کنه. و توی این لحظه هری واقعا مطمئن نیست که دقیقا کدومشون نمی خواد رها کنه....

-

اولین یادداشت چند روز بعد وقتی هری داره به مامانش تو تمیزکاری بعد ناهار کمک می کنه، می رسه...

درست وقتی که یه جفت دستکش پلاستیکی دستش می کنه، گوشیش توی جیبش زنگ می خوره. هری بهش توجهی نمی کنه و امیدواره که هر کسی که هست بعدا دوباره زنگ بزنه. تماس متوقف می شه و بعد از چند ثانیه دوباره زنگ می خوره. این چند بار دیگه هم اتفاق میوفته تا زمانی که مامانش شونه هاش رو می گیره و رسما از آشپزخونه پرتش می کنه بیرون تا بره موبایلش رو جواب بده.

وقتی اسکرین گوشی رو نگاه می کنه، ناگهان احساس می کنه که یه چیزی توی شکمش تکون خورد.

نایل بود، و این دفعه ی نهمیه که داره زنگ می زنه...

هری موبایل رو می ذاره کنار گوشش و تقریبا داد می زنه:" مشکلی پیش اومده؟"

نایل از اون سر تلفن جیغ می زنه:" یا عیسی مسیح! حالت خوبه؟ زنده ای؟"

هری این بار با اصرار بیشتری می گه:"چیزی شده ؟"

برای یکم حریم خصوصی می ره بیرون ولی انقدری آروم نیست که بتونه بشینه:"من خوبم تو چطوری—"

نایل نفس نفس می زنه:"یه یادداشتی هست."

اینکه نایل انقدر سخت داره نفس می کشه هری رو نگران تر می کنه."امروز یه یادداشت به دفتر ارسال شده بود و اون—" مکث می کنه، احتمالا داره نفس می گیره "وضعیت خیلی خرابه هری."

هری کمی می لرزه:"نایل... بهم بگو چه اتفاقی افتاد." و سعی می کنه از استرس گریه اش نگیره.

نایل با بی صبری جواب می ده:"یه یادداشت. همون طوری که بهت گفتم."

"یه لحظه صبر کن الان برات یه عکس می فرستم."

یه ثانیه بعد، تلفن هری می لرزه. گوشی رو از گوشش فاصله می ده و با انگشتای لرزونش به بخش پیامک ها می ره. وقتی عکس رو باز می کنه، خون توی رگ هاش یخ می بندن.

یه تیکه کاغذ ساده. با یه خط وسطش که اون خط جایی بود که از نیمه تا شده بود.

روی کاغذ نوشته شده بود:"میدونمکهاونچیکارکرده _._ " روی کاغذ نوشته شده بود. و کنارش عکسی از هری از فشن شویی که یک ماه پیش رفته بود چسبیده بود. چشم های هری در عکس خیلی خشن با ماژیک مشکی ضربدر خورده بودن...

هری به سرعت احساس ناامنی می کنه. توی حیاط پشتی خونه ی مامانش، حتی با وجود حصار هایی که اون رو از باقی دنیا جدا می کنه، احساس بی پناهی می کنه.

هری و نایل فکر می کردن که این فقط یه نفر بود که داشت باهاشون شوخی های مسخره می کرد. پلیس گفته بود که نگران نباشن و این چیز ها به ندرت غیر قابل مهار می شن.

پلیس گفته بود که چیزی نیست که هری راجبش ابراز نگرانی کنه...

اون با بغض می گه وقتی گوشی رو به گوشش می چسبونه :"نایل. نایل ما باید چیکار کنیم؟"

نایل می گه:" گوش کن"

"ببین هری من نمی خوام به خاطر یه چیزی مثل این از خواب و خوراک بیفتی. باشه؟" نایل آروم تر شده، صداش الان با آرامش، خونسرده و تحت کنترله، درست جوری که باید باشه.

هری فکر می کنه که نایل داره تظاهر می کنه همه چی خوبه و جای نگرانی نیست... چون خودش تا همین دو دقیقه پیش داشت سکته می کرد.

"الان کجا اقامت داری؟"

هری جواب می ده:" خونه ی مامانم. من—اینجا امن نیست؟ نکنه دارم خانوادم رو تو خطر قرار می دم؟"

"نه. نه. خوبه"

نایل می گه:" درواقع خیلی عالیه. فقط همونجایی که هستی بمون."

"به پلیس زنگ زدی؟"

نایل جواب می ده:"معلومه که زنگ زدم. اونا الان توی راهن. پشت تلفن بهم گفتن که ممکنه بخوان که باهات مصاحبه کنن. ولی من بهشون گفتم که تو الان مخفی شدی و در حال حاضر هیچ اطلاعاتی در مورد این یارو که تعقیبت می کنه، پیگیرته و تهدیدت هم می کنه، نداری... نداری دیگه درسته؟"

هری سرش رو تکون می ده:"نه معلومه که نه. اون حتی— اون فقط دو دفعه بهم زنگ زده... معمولا به تو زنگ می زنه."

نایل می گه:"حق با توئه. به هر حال پلیس ها بهم گفتن که موقعیتروموردبررسیقرارمیدن. و به اون یادداشتم واسه سرنخ و مدرک یه نگاهی میندازن. ولی— نمی دونم. واقعا نمی دونم که ممکنه چه چیزی پیدا کنن."

هری دست آزادش رو دور خودش می پیچه و متوجه می شه که مامانش از پنجره ی آشپزخونه با نگاهی نگران بهش زل زده.

خودش رو وادار می کنه که یه لبخند و لایک بزرگ بهش نشون بده.

و هری با اینکه جواب این سوال رو می دونه می پرسه:"می خوای پیتر رو بفرستی اینجا؟!"


	13. Chapter 13

"می خوای پیتر رو بفرستی اینجا؟"

"می دونی که نمیتونم بذارم اونجا بدون محافظ بمونی. بهش گفتم بیخیال کت و شلوار و استایل بادیگارد گونه بشه و تا جایی که می تونه نزدیکت نباشه. ولی خب با این وضعیت، تو باید بادیگارد داشته باشی. متاسفم"

  
هری آهی می کشه:" اشکال نداره" و نمی خواد قبول کنه که خیالش راحت شده. حداقل به نایل نمی گه. چون سر این قضیه تا حالا چند میلیون بار داد و قال راه انداختن.

" اشکال نداره. من فقط—ترسیدم نایل." نایل هم متقابلا آهی می کشه و می گه:"می دونم. می دونم که ترسیدی. منم همین طور. این تنها چیزیه که نمی تونم برات حلش کنم. ولی قراره تا جایی که می تونم براش تلاش کنم."

هری، با خلوص نیت به نایل پاسخ میده:" ممنون" اون کاملا بدون نایل از دست می رفت..."ممنون که بهم اطلاع دادی. میشه من رو باز اتفاقات با خبر نگه داری؟"

  
"البته اچ. البته احتمالا اگر اون حرومزاده ور بگیرن خودت می فهمی. چون قراره منو به جرم قتل دادگاهی کنن."  
هری یکم می خنده. استرس و نگرانیش رو بدون هیچ تلاشی زیرپا می ذاره." لطفا کسی رو نکش. من به یکی نیاز دارم که قسمت هالیوودی زندگیم رو بچرخونه."

  
نایل حرفش رو تصدیق می کنه:"فکر کنم بتونم یه تک تیرانداز یا قاتل اجاره ای استخدام کنم." صدای آشنای جیرجیر صندلی چرخ دار نایل از اون سر خط به گوش می رسه." ولی قبض هزینه اش رو برات می فرستم و تو باید پرداخت کنی."

  
هری لبخندی می زنه:" موردی نداره. و هی... اگه—اگه چیزی هست که پلیس لازم داشته باشه یا تو ، آزمایش های گرون و سیستم امنیتی یا یه چیزایی تو همین مایه ها، تو می تونی هزینه رو از حساب من برداری."  
نایل در حالی که داره لبخند می زنه می گه:" اونم احمق نشو. تو که نخواستی یه تعقیب کننده ی عجیب غریب داشته باشی."

  
قلب هری با کلمه ی تعقیب کننده سریع تر می زنه. نایل این کلمه رو برای فن هایی استفاده می کنه که می خوان اطلاعات شخصی هری رو دربیارن. ولی این—این کلا یه چیز دیگه ایه. یکی اون بیرون واقعا برعلیه هریه. یکی اون بیرون می خواد خیلی جدی به هری آسیب برسه...

  
هری دوباره نوشته ی روی کارت و به خاطر میاره... 'من می دونم که اون چیکار کرده'

  
مگه هری چیکار کرده؟

  
نایل رشته ی افکارش رو پاره می کنه:"هی. حداقل بهم بگو که خبر خوب هم داری."  
هری پشت گردنش رو که به طرز عجیبی شروع به داغ کردن می کنه رو می خاره." آآآه... بستگی به این داره که به چی بگی خبر خوب؟"

  
نایل میگه:"پس اون امضا نکردش... یا مسیح. چه عوضی لجبازیه. اون چه کوفتی از تو می خواد؟"  
هری حسی که بهش می گه باید از لویی دفاع کنه رو پس می زنه. نایل راست می گه.

هری یه حق قانونی داره که این طلاق رو انجام بده. و فقط به خاطر اینکه اون و لویی به یه توافق تقریبی رسیدن، دلیل نمیشه که چیزی ازعوضی بودن لویی کم بشه، لویی داره هری رو برای کاری که از اول به خاطرش اینجا اومده بود، پس می زنه!

  
اون جواب می ده:" کاش می دونستم."  
نایل می پرسه." می خوای برات دنبال گزینه های دیگه ای هم بگردم؟"

  
صدای برهم خوردن چندتا کاغذ داره میاد." من مطمئنم که بدون اجازه ی اون هم میشه طلاقت رو گرفت. من یه دوستی دارم که وکیله—"  
هری حرفش رو قطع می کنه:" می خوام که الان خودت رو آروم کنی."

  
اون مجبوره که یه لبخند کوچیک هم بزنه. نایل قوی ترین محافظش در برابررسانه ها، نقد های بی اساس و طمع کمپانیا بوده. بیشتر چیزهایی که توی کارش به دست آورده به خاطر این بوده نایل همیشه پشت پرده بوده و هری رو هدایت می کرده." من می دونم که تو تازه از تعطیلات برگشتی. ولی شاید بهتر باشه یه بار دیگه هم بری. برو به یه مرکز ماساژی چیزی."

  
نایل جواب داد:"فکر نکنم بفهمی که چقدر من تو انجام دادنش ناتوانم... من فقط نمیخوام وقتت رو سر یه ادمی هدر بدی که اصلا لیاقتش رو نداره. تو میخواستی برنامه عروسیت رو بچینی الان،  
یادته؟" هری آه کشید:"آره یادمه."

  
هری وقت هایی بهش فکر میکنه یه کوچولو ته قلبش حس جرقه های کوچولویی میکنه. هری نمیتونست توی عروسی نکبت بار اولش چیزایی رو که میخواست داشته باشه، ولی این بار این بار قراره همشون رو داشته باشه.

  
گل آرایی ، منو تست ، تست مزه کیک ، یک شام تمرینی ، اون میتونست پول هر کلیشه بزرگ عروسی آمریکایی رو که میخواست پرداخت کنه. هری یک راهرو واقعی ، یک مراسم واقعی ، یک شوهر واقعی و یک کت شلواری که فیت تنش باشه میخواست.

  
" کنترل یه سری چیزها اینجا از دستم خارج شده. اگه بهت احتیاج داشتم تا کاری رو انجام بدی، بهت یه زنگ میزنم"  
"پس بهم قول بده که با اتفاقات تخمی اطرافت تنهایی رو به رو نمیشی." هری آه کشید."قول میدم وقتی پیتر رسید اینجا بهت زنگ می زنم. خوبه؟"

  
نایل گفت:"معلومه که زنگ میزنی." هری حتی میتونه بگه که از پشت تلفن برای نشون دادن موافقتش سری هم تکون داده. "در امن و امان باش، مراقب خودت هم باش، باشه؟"

  
"باشه مامان، فعلا" نایل خندید."بای بای اچ، دوستت دارم"  
سپس اون تماسش رو قطع کرد.

  
صدای خش دار نایل در گوش هری جای خودش رو با سکوت عجیب باغِ روستا عوض میکنه ، چیزی جز پرندگان نیست و باعث می شه تا صدای نفسش در نسیم فرو بره.  
در وهله اول اون تقریبا یادش رفته که چرا بهش زنگ زده بود.

  
تقریبا. حالا که هیچ مزاحمی اطرافش نداره، متوجه شد چقدر فضای خالی اطرافش رو احاطه کرده.  
در گوشه دور باغ ، یک بوته گل رز وجود داره ، پر از سایه ها - احتمالاً چندین نفر بدون دردسر می تونن اونجا مخفی بشن . درختهایی هم هستن که سالهای سال تنها موندن و شاخه هاشون توی خیابان آویزان شده.

هری از این واقعیت که هر کسی فقط می تونه آویزون یه نفر بشه و با هیچ تلاشی صعود کنه، وحشت زده شد.

  
هری بلند شد و موبایلش رو به سینه اش چسبوند و دست پاچه برگشت داخل خونه. این باعث شد حس کوچولو بودن کنه انگار که شبیه یه سوسک در حال دویدن به داخل یه قایقه.

اما فردی که باهاش مواجه میشه تفکراتش رو پوچ می کنه.مامانش به محض اینکه هری در رو پشت سرش بست، در حالی که دستش رو با حوله اشپزخونه خشک میکرد، پرسید: "همه چی اوکیه، عشق؟"

  
هری بعد از دویدن توی باغ پر از آرامش و خوشگل و بینظیرشون، خیلی بهم ریخته به نظر میرسید. هری لبخند زد:"البته"

  
"نایل فقط خیلی فوری بهم نیاز داشت، ولی همه چیز خوبه. ببخشید شستن ظرف ها رو از دست دادم." مادرش لبخند زد و یه طره از موهاش رو کنار زد.  
"از الان تا فردا شستن همه ظروف با تو" "بیا یکم چای بنوش!"

  
هری موبایلش رو داخل جیبش گذاشت و صاف ایستاد و به دنبالش راه افتاد. هری خیلی تلاش میکرد تا از این حسی که همش یکی هست که هر حرکتش رو زیر نظر داره، خلاص بشه. اون الان خونه هستش و در رو پشت سرش قفل میکنه و با گرما و روشنایی خانوادهاش مواجه میشه.  
هیچ کس نمیتونه اینجا اذیتش کنه.  
  


  
پیتر پس از ساعت شیش وارد خونه میشه. هری پیتر رو محترمانه به مادرش معرفی میکنه و اعلام میکنه که قراره چادری رو پشت باغچهاشون بزنه. البته اگه بقیه باهاش مشکلی نداشته باشن.

  
آنه به وسایل چادر زدنی که اون در دست داشت نگاه کرد و بهش اطمینان داد: "ما یه اتاق خواب جدا داریم،خوشحال میشیم ازش استفاده کنی"  
"نه خانم توییست، اصلا احتیاجی به این کار نیست. من تمایل دارم که بیرون از خونه هوشیارتر باشم و از این راه می تونم  
اطمینان بدم که مزاحمها نمی تونن از راه پنجره ها وارد بشن. شما سیستم امنیتی دارین ، درسته ؟ "

هری وقتی که به اون دو نفر نگاه میکرد، کمی لبخند زد و مادرش همه چیز رو مثل یک پازل کنار هم گذاشت. پیتر در حالی که عضلات مسخره خودش رو زیر یک تیشرت سبز روشن به نمایش گذاشته بود، لبخند زد. اون با خودش کمی عادی بودن رو به همراه آورده و معلوم می شه که دقیقا همان چیزیه که هری بهش نیاز داره.

پیتر در حالی که چادر رو برپا میکرد گفت:"چطوری، اقای استایلز؟" خیلی زمان برد تا هری به پیتر بفهمونه که فقط هریه. نه آقای استایلز.

"من خوبم، ممنون پیتر. و ممنونم که خیلی سریع خودت رو به اینجا رسوندی، امیدوار بودم کار به اینجا نکشه .."  
"قابلت رو نداره، آقای استایلز. این یه موقعیت خطرناکه. چیزی نیست که دست کم گرفته بشه."

  
هری لبخند زد، امیدوار بود که بتونه توی برپا کردن چادر کمک کنه تا اینکه انقدر بی مصرف باشه.  
اون قبلا هم به کمپ رفته، ولی همیشه همه چیز برعهده لویی بود.

هری تایید کرد:"حالا که اینجایی من احساس امنیت بیشتری میکنم."

  
پیتر با لبخند کم رنگی گفت: "پس من کار خودم رو درست انجام دادم." هری روی چمن نشست و یه قاصدک رو چید و پشت گوشش گذاشت، به نایل پیام داد که پیتر به اونجا رسیده و همه چی اوکیه و به تماشای خورشیدی نشست که به پشت فنس ها میرفت.

  
چراغها توی خونه روشن هستن، تقریبا تمام پنجره ها توی تاریکی سوسو میزنن. هری به یاد آورد که مادرش و رابین قراره به یه مهمونی برن و جما برای کارش دوباره به منچستر برگشته. و خب هری قراره تنهایی در خونه بمونه. با پیتر، ولی خب پیتر داره برای کنار هری موندن پول می گیره پس حساب نمی شه.

  
وقتی برگشت توی خونه ارزو کرد کاشکی بتونه مدت بیشتر رو تنها باشه. اما حتی وقتی با خودشه؛ به نوعی سر و صدا های مردم و گرد خاک هایی که به عنوان یه خواننده ی هالیوودی داره، آرامش و تنها بودن ور ازش می گیره- اصلا مهم نیست هری کجا باشه، اون صدا ها همه جا هستن...

  
اما الان، هری تو خونه ای قرار داره مه با درخت، باغ احاطه شده، یه نفر اون بیرون هتس که داره تهدیدش می کنه و برای اولین بار، هری آرزو می کنه که این مردم دورش رو احاطه کرده باشن تا اون فرد بهش دسترسی نداشته باشه.

  
هری وقتی که دید پیتر بلند شده و شلوارش رو میتکونه، صدا زد:"هی پیتر! چطوره یه نوشیدنی با هم بخوری؟"

  
پیتر از داخل چادر گفت:"هر چی شما بخواین اقای استایلز."  
"فقط یکم وقت بهم بدین اینجا رو راست و ریس کنم." هری سری تکون داد و داخل خونه برگشت.

  
کمی آب نوشید و یه موز خورد که تقریبا مزه گچ میداد. موهای به هم ریخته اش رو گوجه ای بست و اونا قبل از ساعت هفت بیرون رفتن .  
هری به سمت خیابون کوچیک و پر پیچ و خم بار مقابل بار جوانا رانندگی کرد. شاید جی اونجا باشه. یا شاید لویی. خیلی واسش مهم نیست.

. هری با خوشحالی راهش رو به بار پیدا میکنه، جایی که یک زن ناآشنا آبجو بعد آبجو تو لیوان می ریزه. پیتر پشت هری ایستاد و این احساس امن بودن، کمی دل هری رو خوش کرد.

هری با یه لبخند سفارش داد و روی صندلی نشست." یه جین (یک نوعمشروب) لطفا" و انقدر می نوشه تا سه ساعت می گذره، از روی صندلش بلند می شه و در حالی که تلو تلو می خوره سعی می کنه از بار خارج بشه.

پیتر کاملا محکم پرسید:"مطمئنین این راه خونتونه اقای استایلز؟" هری نیشخند زد."بله بله!"

  
هوای خنک شبانه در برخورد با دندون هاش حس عجیبی میداد، به زبونش میچسبید و در تمام راه گلوش رو قلقلک میداد و باعث میشد ریز بخنده.  
"داریم میریم خونه." پیتر آهی کشید و لبخندی زد.:"باشه"

  
اون همیشه هری رو اسکورت میکرد از مراسم های مختلف حتی وقتی که هری حسابی مست و شنگول بود ولی تو این دو ساعت گذشته به نکاتی پی برده بود.  
این دومین بار توی کمتر از دو هفته اخیر بود که هری مست میشد.

  
و هری یه دفعه داد زد:"آها!" نزدیک بود زمین بخوره و پیتر کمکش کرد. انگار یه چیز آشنایی پیدا کرده بود.

  
هری وقتی که وارد جاده تاریکی شدن گفت:"صدای حشرات رو میشنوی؟" کمی نور ماه روی درختان افتاده ولی در بیشتر قسمت ها در اطراف همه چیز سایه افکنده.  
"چی شدن؟"

  
هری زمزمه کرد:"دارن جیغ میکشن" و دوباره روی مود خنده افتاد. هری روی تنه درخت ایستاد و پیتر از بازو گرفتش.

"میدونی من چی فکر میکنم؟" هری ادامه داد:"فکر میکنم که اونا از تاریکی میترسن، بهش فکر کن پیتر"  
پیتر کمی لبخند زد"دارم فکر میکنم" هری کاملا خوشحال به نظر میرسه و پیتر تقریبا هیچ وقت موقع کار لبخند نمیرنه.

هری فریاد می زنه: "ممنونم" و باعث می شه پیتر ازش دور بشه و پرندهای که بالای درخت نشسته بودن از جاشون بپرن.

هری کاملا مسته و سعی داره یه سری چیز میز درباره ی چراغ برق به پیتر بگه... اروم زمزمه کرد:"بالاخره رسیدیم."

"اقای استایلز مطمئنید اینجا ..."

هری انگشت لرزونش رو بالا میاره و روی لبهای پیتر میذاره" شششش... مردم خوابن." پیتر اجازه میده هری با پای خودش روی پاگرد قدم برداره و مراقبشه. هری از جیبش کلیدا رو در میاره.

هری تلاشش رو میکنه تا کلید رو داخل مغزی فرو کنه و فرو میکنه ولی نمیچرخه. هری به در فشار میاره و اتفاقی نمیفته.

  
"آقای استایلز شاید بهتر باشه ما ..."

هری زمزمه میکنه:"صبرکن" کلید دیگری رو امتحان میکنه.  
هیچ اتفاقی نمیفته. هری گفت: "الان یکی دیگه رو امتحان می کنم" ولی باز هم با شکست رو به رو شد و بعد بلند بلند غر زد.

  
هری زمزمه کرد:" پیتر کمکم کن" ولی انگار گرد مرده پاشیدن و کسی توی اون خونه نیست.

"من باید برم داخل"

پیتر تکونی به خودش داد ولی قبل از اینکه بتونه کاری بکنه، در باز شد.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

و اونجا... اونجا لویی ایستاده بود.

حتی اگر خواب نبوده، به نظر میرسه که دراز کشیده بوده چون موهاش به هم ریخته است. چراغ بالای در، باعث شده بود لویی بدرخشه، هری برای مدتی بهش خیره شد، تقریبا از شدت نرم و گوگولی و بودنش هیپنوتیزم شده بود.

لویی گفت: "چه خبره؟" و پشت سر هم پلک می زد.

صورت بدخلقش رو تماشا کرد، هری باید می خندید. سر جاش در حال تکون خوردن بود، و باید به درگاه تکیه می داد تا خودش رو سرپا نگه داره.

هری گفت: "لو" و تقریبا زمزمه می کرد. "لویی، تو خونه من چی کار میکنی؟"

"این... خدایا، چقدر مستی تو؟ اینجا خونه منه."

هری سکسکه کرد، و تعادلش به هم خورد. به طور خطرناکی به سمت جلو تلو تلو خورد؛ پیتر از جاش تکون خورد، اما لویی بازوش رو گرفت و ثابت نگهش داشت.

اون ها نزدیک بودن، ناگهان، خیلی نزدیک. هری اخم کرد.

"منظورت چیه اینجا خونه ی توئه؟"

لویی کمی تکونش داد. "هری. اینجا خونه منه. خونه مامانت ده دقیقه از اینجا فاصله داره."

هری پلک زد. بعد اون بالاخره، به اطراف نگاه کرد و اشتباهش رو فهمید.

البته که اینجا خونه لوییه. هری پیش مامانش می مونه؛ اون دیگه اینجا زندگی نمی کنه.

هری گفت: "اوه خدای من" فکر کرد شاید دهنش باز مونده باشه، اما نمی تونست کمکی به بستنش بکنه. "اوه نه، من خیلی متاسفم"

لویی بهش نگاه میکرد،... هری فکر کرد، چشمای لویی الان از همیشه ابی تر و نرم تر هستن. "چی.. چرا اومدی اینجا؟"

لویی هنوز هری رو سرپا نگه داشته بود. دستاش گرم بودن، و اگر به خاطر اون ها نبود، هری می نشست روی زمین و می زد زیر گریه. چشماش از همین الان می سوختن.

هری سرشو تکون داد. "متوجه نشدم." و تکون دادنش رو ادامه داد تا جایی که باعث شد سرجاش سکندری بخوره. "من فقط... نفهمیدم. مستقیم اومدم خونه."

لویی نفس تیزی کشید، و به زمین نگاه کرد. دستاش روی ارنج های هری حرکت میکرد.

"تو دیگه اینجا زندگی نمیکنی." اون گفت. "اینجا زندگی نمیکنی، باشه؟ تو جای دیگه ای خونه گرفتی."

لویی عصبانی به نظر نمی رسید. هری انتظار چنین برخوردی رو نداشت... چرا اون عصبانی نبود؟

"متاسفم، لویی. متاسفم، برای همه چیز، من..."

پیتر از جایی پشت سرش گفت: "آقای استایلز" اون هم اروم حرف میزد. "بیاید شما رو برسونیم خونه."

لویی گفت: "نه." هری با چشم های نیمه باز بهش نگاه کرد. "اون میتونه... اشکالی نداره اگر اون اینجا بمونه. اون به سختی میتونه راه بره. تو نمیتونی از تمام روستا ردش کنی."

پیتر پرسید. "فکر می کنم، آقای تاملینسون؟" اون تلاش کرد تا شبیه بادیگارد سخت هری به نظر نرسه.

لویی گفت: "خودمم. از آشناییت خوشبختم...؟"

اون گفت: "پیتر" و دستشو دراز کرد. اون عجیب بود، پیتر عجیب بود.

لویی با احتیاط یکی از دستاشو از دور بازوی هری برداشت، تا باهاش دست بده.

لویی گفت: "باعث افتخاره پیتر... اما اشکالی نداره بمونه. تو هم اگر بخوای می تونی بمونی. مشکلی نیست."

پیتر گفت: " اقای استایلز." دستش رو روی شونه هری گذاشت. هری چرخید، فقط کمی تا صورتشو ببینه. "شما باهاش مشکلی ندارید؟ من می تونم برتون گردونم اگه بخواید. واقعا مشکلی نیست."

هری کاملا جدی بود، اما اثراتی از خنده همچنان تو چشم هاش دیده می شد ولی حتی با وجود ابر غمگینی که بر افکارش می بارید، باز هم نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا کمی نخنده.

"من مشکلی ندارم پیتر. اگر برای لویی اشکالی نداره، خب. منم مشکلی ندارم."

یه چیزی بود... یه دلیلی بود که هری می دونست نباید موافقت کنه و اینجا بمونه... اما اون دلیل یه جایی در اعماق ذهنش بین افکار مه آلود دفن شده بود و هری نمی تونست پیداش کنه.

پیتر فقط یه بار سرش رو تکون داد. "ماشینم توی میدون پارک شده میرم میارمش اینجا و رو به رو اینجا میخوابم. فقط پنج دقیقه طول میکشه."

لویی گفت: "تو واقعا مجبور نیستی این کارو بکنی." وقتی هری برگشت سمتش، اون اخم کرده بود. "فقط من اینجا زندگی میکنم، یه عالمه جای اضافه هست."

"این سخاوتمندی شما رو میرسونه، ولی من ترجیح میدم بیرون بمونم. شرایط به اندازه کافی برای من وحشتناک نیست تا الکی وارد خلوت شما بشم."

لویی ابروشو بالا انداخت. "شرایط؟"

هری، به دلایلی، داره اون ها رو از هم جدا میکنه.

اون با انگشت هاش که روی صورت لویی بود، گفت: "داستانش طولانیه." لویی مچ دستش رو گرفت و کنارش زد.

"باشه." لویی اه کشد. "فقط، بیا داخل."

لویی اجازه داد هری بره، و سعی کرد خودش شروع به حرکت بکنه. به اندازه کافی پیش رفته بود تا قاب عکس رو بیینه و یادش بیاد دفعه اول چه بلایی سرش اورد. و بعد روی پای خودش لغزید و داشت میافتاد... دوباره.

و دوباره، لویی اونجا بود تا بگیرتش.

یه دستشو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد، پس هری یه دستشو دور شونه اش گذاشت، و با هم، به سمت اتاق پذیرایی رفتن.

وقتی کاناپه رو دید خودش رو بدون دعوت روش پرت کرد. هنوز هم همون قدر راحت و نرمه، جنسش زیر انگشتای هری اشنا بود.

هری شنید که لویی گفت:"خدایا یه دقیقه صبر کن!". اما اون همین الانشم چشم هاش رو بسته. روی کاناپه چرخید مثل همون موقع ها که عادت داشت برای چرت زدن ازش استفاده کنه. خونه گرم بود، مثل مشروب فروشی بوی شاش نمیداد. خواب خیلی سریع به سراغش اومد و اون هم مقاومت نکرد.

قراره وقتی فردا صبح بیدار میشه از یه عالمه چیز پشیمون باشه.

لویی غرغر کرد. "فعلا نخواب" ظاهرا از اتاق برگشته بود. هری سعی کرد خودشو بیدار نگه داره تا یکم بیشتر صداش رو بشنوه. بالاخره، دیگه هیچ عصبانیتی توش باقی نمونده بود.

دستی رو روی ساعدش احساس کرد. بالا اوردش، و تو تاریکی با چشم های نیمه باز بهش نگاه کرد. و لویی از این فرصت استفاده کرد تا بالشت رو جایی که بازوش بود قرار بده.

لویی گفت: "به پهلو بخواب وگرنه نصفه شب تو استفراغت خفه می شی."

هری تو بالشت زمزمه های بی معنی می کرد.، کمرشو به پشتی کاناپه پرس کرد. می خواست چشماش رو باز کنه، ببینه لویی چقدر ازش دوره، چی کار داره میکنه، اما پلک هاش خیلی سنگین بودن.

نوک انگشت های پاش رو لبه هشیاری بود، به صدا هایی که اطرافش محو میشدن گوش کرد. فکر کرد صدای پیتر رو شنیده، فکر کرد صدای خنده لویی رو شنیده، و بعد اونجا ساکت شد.

لویی از توی درگاه گفت. "خوابی؟ چایی درست کردم." تقریبا خیلی ساکت بود، انگار نمی تونست تصمیم بگیره که می خواد هری صداش رو بشنوه یا نه.

لویی فکر کرد، هری عاشق چاییه، اما همچنین عاشق اینه که همین الان بخوابه. سخت تر توی خودش جمع شد و زانو هاش رو بالا اورد.

لویی اه کشید. هری انتظار داشت بره، اما به جاش قدم هاش رو روی کف اتاق پذیرایی گذاشت، نزدیک تر رفت، و با درنگ، نزدیک تر شد.

زمزمه کرد. "هر زمان..." و بعد زمانی که هری منتظر شنیدن حرف جدیدی از سوی لویی بود، تنها صدای باد به گوش رسید. لحظه ای بعد، پتوی نرمی روی هری کشیده شد، که سریعا گرمش کرد. گوشه ی چشم هاش رو باز کرد فقط به اندازه ای که لویی رو ببینه که بالای سرش ایستاده، و دستاش تو هواست.

و بعد انگار یک دفعه زمان کند شد... هری تماشا کرد که لویی یه تار مو که روی صورتش افتاده بود رو لمس کرد، و گذاشتش پشت گوشش.

جاهایی از پوستش که لویی لمس می کرد می خارید، و هوشیاریش رو آتش میزد. اون پشت گوش هری رو لمس کرد، هری تمام تلاششو میکرد که تکون نخوره.

لویی با لرزشی توی صداش گفت: "شب بخیر، عشق." و بعد چرخید و سریع از اتاق فرار کرد.

قلب هری لغزید، بعد خرد شد و مقابل استخون جناغش در هم شکست مثل یه موج جزر و مدی. و همچنین مثل اب اقیانوس یخ بود، و به طور دردناکی هشیار کننده.

عشق، بی پایان توی گوشش اکو میشد. و بعد بدون اینکه بخواد به خاطراتش برگشت، دقیقا همونطوری که صدای لویی وسط این کلمه می شکست.

"عشق" مغز هری این جمله رو تکرار می کرد و در جای به جای جمجمه اش این واژه رو با لحن لویی ثبت می کرد... تا اینکه احساس کرد این کلمه داره منفجرش می کنه. "عشق" دم و بازدم رو در ریه هاش احساس می کرد وقتی دستش رو برای اروم کردن قلبش روی اون گذاشت. "عشق" لب هاش مقابل پتو نرم زمزمه کردن.

"عشق."

هری دستش رو روی گوش هاش گذاشت، پشتش رو به اتاق کرد، و به خواب رفت.

*

با احساس اینکه یه ابشار سهمگین توی سرش در جریانه از خواب بیدار شد.

اون نالید، روی کاناپه چرخید، و وقتی به یاد اورد کجاست از روی کاناپه افتاد.

اتاق به طور تحمل ناپذیری روشن بود، اما اون فرصت باز کردن چشم هاش رو داشت. رو به پنجره بسته که سرتاسر اتاق بود پلک زد، پرده کنار بودن تا اجازه بده نور خورشید به داخل بیاد.

چند لحظه زمان برد تا متوجه صدای کتری بشه.

کسی-لویی- توی آشپزخونه سر و صدا میکرد، در های کابینت ها رو بیشتر از حد لزوم با صدای بلند باز و بسته می کرد.

هری پتو رو دور شونه هاش پیچید و با احتیاط بلند شد، و سعی کرد از تمام چیز هایی که دیشب اتفاق افتاده فرار کنه. اما خب، خیلی خوب پیش نرفت.

اون میدونه پیتر اونجاست، و اینکه هری اون رو برد به مشروب فروشی، و اینکه اون اومد به خونه ی لویی مثل یک احمق تمام عیار.

"مستقیم اومدم خونه..." صدای خودش توی ذهنش اکو شد، همونطور که گیجی لویی اومد جلوی چشمش.

احمق. احمق.

بعد از اون همه چیز تقریبا محوه، یه شلوعی مبهم از خاطراتش توی ذهنش وجود داره که با عقل جور در نمیاد وقتی میخواد کنکاششون کنه. اون میتونه انگشت های لویی روی ساعدش رو احساس کنه، هنوز، اما این خیلی با چیزی که میتونه ازش بگیره، فاصله داره.

لویی از توی چهارچوب در گفت: "اه، صبح بخیر" قبل از اینکه هری بتونه کفش هاش رو پیدا کنه و بزنه به چاک.

"امیدوارم بیدارت نکرده باشم." پوزخند زد، انگشت هاش دوره لیوانی که ازش بخار بلند می شد حلقه شده بود.

هری احمقانه گفت: "نه" مشت هاش رو محکم تر دور پتو پیچید، اون رو مثل یه سپر دور خودش پیچید. این مثل یه گفت و گوی لذت بخش نبود؛ مخصوصا وقتی به سختی به یاد میاورد دیشب چه اتفاقی افتاده. "نه، مشکلی نیست."

به نظر می رسید این بادِ لویی رو که روی مود بدجنسی بود، خالی کرد. وارد اتاق شد، نگرانی ای بابت وضعیت متاسف هری نداشت، و روی یکی از مبل ها نشست.

اون نرم... به نظر میرسه، هری تازه الان متوجه شده. اون یه جامپر تنش بود که کلاهش رو سرش کرده بود، و دست هاش داخل استین هاش گم شده بودن.

تلویزیون وسط اتاق قرار داشت، باز پخش یه برنامه رو با صدای کم پخش میکرد. لویی طوری بهش نگاه میکرد که انگار حیاتی ترین چیز برای دنیاست؛ چشم هاش حتی یه بار هم روی هری نچرخید، نه حتی وقتی که سکسکه کرد و هر چند لحظه با بدبختی ازش صدا میومد.

هری غر غر کرد: "پاراستامول داری ازت قرض بگیرم؟" گلوش انگار تبدیل به یه کاغد سمباده شده بود.

لویی چند لحظه صبر کرد بعد اشک توی چشماش که به خاطر تلویزیون بود رو کنار زد. اون نگاهی که به هری انداخت آزار دهنده نبود، یا عصبانی، یا خیلی مهربون. خالی بود.

اون پرسید. "چطوری قراره پسش بدی؟" اون سعی کرد صورتش رو بدون هیچ احساسی نگه داره، اما به نظر میرسه نتونست جلوی لبخندی که گوشه لبش شکل گرفت رو بگیره. "منظورم اینه اگه بهت قرض بدم. "

هری بهش نگاه کرد. شوخی نکن، سعی کرد بگه، و لویی بهش لطف کرد.

لویی گفت: "صبرکن" دوباره از روی مبل بلند شد و رفت، یک دقیقه نشده بود که با یه نوع جعبه قرص جدید برگشت، که پرتش کرد وسط اتاق. هری به سختی واکنش نشون داد وقتی اون به پیشونیش خورد.

"ببخشید" لویی لبش گاز گرفت. "فکر کردم میگیری."

تقریبا با عذرخواهی یه لیوان آب روی میز گذاشت. "تکون بخور"

هری حرکت کرد. گیج بود. لویی درست کنارش نشست و مزاحم لونه ای که هری با پتو برای خودش ساخته بود شد، و زیر قسمت انتهایی شل و ول پتو رفت.

مغز هری خاموش شد.هیچ فکر منطقی نداشت که کنار هم قرارشون بده. لویی اومد و درست کنار اون نشست بدون اینکه که مجبور باشه!

هری خم شد تا آبش رو برداره. پاهاش رو زیر خودش نگه داشته بود تا وقتی که احساس کرد پاهاش خوابیده... این کار رو کرد چون اصلا نمی خواست اون ها تصادفا تماس داشته باشن. هیچ چیز بدی راجبش وجود نداشت، دقیقا، اما به نظر می رسید که در این شرایط این از اون چیز هاست که باید ازش اجتناب کرد.

هری قرص هاشو خورد، و بعد لیوان اب رو سر کشید. و بعد سکوتخودش رو بر فضا گستروند.

لویی برگشت تا تلویزیون رو نگاه کنه و مثل یه لیزر تمرکز کرد، صورتش هشیار بود اما بقیه اعضای بدنش ریلکس بودن. به کوسن تکیه.

هری پیش خودش فکر می کنه این ممکنه اولین باری باشه که از وقتی برگشته، لویی رو اینطوری می بینه

هری ترجیح داد بگه. "متاسفم" امیدوار بود لویی بپذیرتش. "برای اینجا اومدن، من هیچ وقت تو این موقعیت نمی ذاشتمت اگه... خب چیز بودم."

لویی پیشنهاد داد. "هشیار؟" اون به سمت هری برگشت، نه صورتش بلکه تمام بدنش رو به سمت اون برگردوند.

نوری که توی اتاق پخش میشد درخشان بود، سفید رنگ که به هری میگفت هنوز صبح زوده. روی نوک موهای لویی که از کلاهش بیرون مونده بود می افتاد و طلایی‌شون میکرد.

هری خندید. "اره" این آسیب زد، و هری مطمئن بود به محض اینکه روی پاهاش بایسته بالا میاره، اما الان نشسته. هیچ جای نگرانی نیست. "اره من... من مطمئن نیستم چقدر بد بودم و چه چرت و پرتایی گفتم."

لویی با ابرویی بالا رفته گفت: "پیتر گفت تو یازده تا شات مشروب خوردی."

هری سرشو بین دست هاش گرفت. "اوه خدای من. دیگه هیچ وقت نمیتونم تو صورتش نگاه کنم."

لویی گفت: "اون قدرا هم بد نبود. هنوز می تونستی رو پاهات بایستی. یه جورایی."

هری زانوهاش رو توی سینه اش جمع کرد. کل صورتش داشت می سوخت. " متاسفم لویی، واقعا متاسفم."

لویی سرشو تکون داد. "اشکالی نداره." اون گفت: "فقط یه کاناپه بود."

لویی دوباره به سمت تلویزیون برگشت، کمرش این بار یکم صاف تر بود. هنوز سرجاش نشسته بود. و به اندازه کافی به هری نزدیک بود که اون بتونه گرمایی که از بدنش از زیر پتو منتقل می شد رو احساس کنه. این احساس... اشتباه بود.

هری نمی تونه دقیقا زمانی که دوتایی رو این کاناپه اینطوری می نشستن رو به یاد بیاره...

هری گفت: "میتونی منو از کونم بگیری پرت کنی بیرون... این کاریه که وقتی فهمیدم کجام فکر میکردم انجام بدی."

لویی گفت: "می دونی من بی رحم نیستم." به هری نگاه نکرد، ولی دستش که دور ماگ حلقه شد بود از فشار به سفیدی میزد.

هری تایید کرد. "می دونم... منظورم این نبود، و تو میدونی. تو گفتی زندگی های ما دیگه کاری با هم ندارن، و من باید اونطوری بمونم. فکر نمیکردم من رو تو این خونه بپذیری."

لویی جرعه ای از چاییش رو نوشید. یه لبخند تلخی روی صورتش به جا گذاشت.

"من همه جای اینجا هستم، نیستم؟" لویی گفت: "من فقط... این خیلی زیادیه. همه چیش، نمیدونم چطوری باهاش کنار بیام، با تو، من..."

هری متوقفش کرد. "تو می دونی من می تونستم دیروز برم." اما احساس زیادی پشتش نبود، و دقیقا کی این اتفاق افتاد؟

لویی بهش نگاه کرد. یه گرمایی توی چشم هاش مخفی شده بود. "به هر حال، می رفتی؟ من شرط می بندم می موندی تا درد توی کون من باشی."

هری طعمه رو گرفت، و با خوشحالی هم گرفت. همه این چیز ها آسون تر میشد اگر اون ها باهم حرف میزدن. اگر لویی از هر نظر اماده جنگ نبود.

هری گفت: "گیرم انداختی!" دست هاش رو بالا اورد. "باورم نمیشه نقشه ام رو فهمیدی قبل از اینکه انجامش بدم."

لویی با خنده جواب داد:"تو هیچ وقت نمیتونی چیزی رو از من مخفی کنی. من احتمالا میدونستم عاشقمی حتی قبل اینکه بگی." بعد سکوت کرد، اخم کرد و اه کشید. "نمی دونم چرا این لعنتی رو گفتم."

هری به سختی چیزی که گفت رو تجزیه وتحلیل کرد. یه کلمه توی ذهنش گیر افتاده بود. روی طناب بازی گرد و برگشت به اتفاقات دیشب، خاطراتش رو کنار هم گذاشت... عشق، عشق، عشق.

لویی... اینطوری صداش کرده بود. وقتی که فکر میکرد هری خوابه.

این آرامش مصنوعی که بینشون در هوا ارتعاش داشت زیبا بود اما هری دهنش رو باز کرد و قصد داشت حرف بزنه... قصدش این بود که بپرسه چرا... و لویی دقیقا فکر می کنه هری داره چه بازی راه میندازه؟


	15. Chapter 15

صدای دیگه ای از بیرون خونه به گوش رسید:"سلام؟" صدا بلند بود— و همچنین صدای مامان هری بود:"پسرا، تو خونه این؟"

لویی فوری قبل از اینکه هری حتی بتونه به خودش بیاد، از روی کاناپه پرید و از هری فاصله گرفت.

از جایی که هری نشسته بود، فقط توی اتاق پذیرایی دیده می شد و تنها چیزی که هری در اون لحظه دید، یه لویی آشفته بود و بعد صدای باز شدن در خونه به گوشش رسید.

"آنه؟"

آنه فوری وارد خونه شد و گفت:"اوه خدایا شکرت." لباسی که دیشب پوشیده بود هنوز هم در تنش دیده می شد ولی موهاش مثل دیشب با گیره و کش، گوجه ای بسته نشده بود، بلکه آشفته و ژولیده روی شونه هاش پخش بود.

"هری اینجاست؟ اره؟"

هری خودش رو بیشتر توی پتو پیچید و با صدای ضعیفی گفت:"مامان، من اینجام." هزار تا فرضیه توی ذهنش به وجود اومد... که آنه و رابین از مهمونی برگشتن و وقتی در خونه رو باز کردن و هری تو خونه و اتاقش نبود و...

"مامان من اینجام!"

مامان فوری به سمتش رفت و سعی کرد هری رو بغل کنه:"پسر کوچولوی من،" هری اولش یکم سخت گرفت ولی بعد بین دست های آنه آروم شد.

با صدای ضعیفی کنار شونه های آنه زمزمه کرد:"مامان،" و وقتی بلافاصله از روی کاناپه بلند شد احساس کرد تمام دنیا داره به دور سرش می چرخه، اثرات نوشیدن اون همه مشروب داره خودش رو نشون میده... "مامان، چی شده؟"

آنه دستش رو بین موهای هری کشید، هنوز هم آشفته به نظر می رسید اما انگار کمی آروم تر شده بود:"اوه هری..."

هری گفت:"مامان داری منو می ترسونی..." و تا وقتی که لرزش بدن آنه کاملا از بین نرفته بود، مامانش رو بغل کرد.

آنه گفت:"به خاطر خونه است... وقتی ما خونه نبودیم یه سری از لوله های توی سقف خونه شکست و سقف ریزش کرد."

هری از تعجب کمی عقب رفت و به چشم های خیس از اشک آنه نگاه کرد.

هری گفت:"ولی—" و هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چی بگه... سعی کرد حرف هاش رو جمع و جور کنه و در آخر گفت:"ولی مگه فقط تو زمستون از این اتفاق ها نمی افته؟"

آنه دماغش رو بالا کشید:"منم همین فکر رو می کردم." و دیگه سعی نکرد هری رو بغل کنه. فقط دست هاش رو روی گردن هری گذاشت و سر پسرش رو تکون داد. انگار داشت چک می کرد تا ببینه هری آسیب ندیده. "من فکر کنم تو سقف خونه موش بود که باعث ریزش شد. به شرکت های لوله کشی و تعمیرات هم زنگ زدم. رابین الان اونجا منتظرشونه ولی من باید می اومدم و مطمئن می شدم حالت خوبه و آسیب ندیدی."

هری وقتی علت نگرانی آنه رو فهمید فوری گفت:"اوه خدای من، نه نه، من اصلا دیشب اونجا نبودم. وای اگه خونه بودم می تونستم به شما زنگ بزنم و خبر بدم—"

آنه سرش رو سریع تکون داد:"نه، من خوشحالم دیشب خونه نبودی وگرنه ممکن بود آسیب ببینی! ریزش سقف هم خیلی شدید نبود. احتمالا همین چند ساعت پیش اتفاق افتاد."

"ولی مامان،"

آنه دوباره تکرار کرد:"نه هری! دیگه تکرارش نکن. من خیلی خوشحالم که اونجا نبودی و اینجایی.نه جایی دیگه!"

هری سرش رو تکون داد و دوباره دست هاش رو به دور مامانش حلقه کرد:"خونه چی؟ خیلی وضعش خرابه؟"

آنه به هری نگاه کرد و هیچی نگفت.

هری چشم هاش رو به آنه دوخت و خیلی جدی پرسید:"مامان. می تونیم تو خونه بمونیم؟"

آنه سرش رو تکون داد:"اتاق ما، اتاق تو و یه کمی هم از دستشویی ظبقه بالا ریزش کرد و روی دیوار آشپزخونه ریخته. و فرش ها هم کاملا خیس شده—"

هری زمزمه کرد:"اوه خدای من." و صداش رو دو تا شنید و متوجه شد لویی هم دقیقا همین رو زمزمه کرده.. هری به لویی نگاه کرد و دید چشم های لویی هم عین خودش متعجبه:"باید چیکار کنیم؟"

آنه سرش رو تکون و داد و اشک دوباره چشم هاش رو پر کرد:"نمی دونم." هنوز نذاشته بود قطره ای از اون اشک ها روی گونه اش بچکه و این به هری یاداوری می کرد که مادرش چقدر قویه. "باید یه جایی نزدیک خونه بمونیم. بیمه هزینه ی خسارت رو می ده و پیمانکار ها هم باید برای درست کردن سقف، رطوبت خونه رو بگیرن و نظارت کامل داشته باشن... نمی دونم... تمام این کار ها حداقل دو ماه طول می کشه و ما نمی تونیم تو خونه بمونیم."

'دوماه؟!'

آنه تایید کرد:"و تازه این در بهترین حالتشه. پیمانکار ها گفتن اگه یکم جدی تر بود، تعمیر خونه بیشتر از یک سال طول می کشید. ما می تونیم— یعنی من و رابین یه نفری رو می شناسیم که تو نورثویچ خونه اجاره می ده. می تونیم تا وقتی که خونه درست بشه اونجا بمونیم یا نمی دونم—"

صدای لویی دوباره از پشت سرشون به گوش رسید و این بار لرزش کمی تو صداش احساس می شد:"آنه، می تونین اینجا بمونین." 

آنه هری رو ول کرد و به لویی نگاه کرد و هری پتو رو بیشتر از قبل رو ی شونه هاش کشید.

مامان گفت:"اوه عزیز دلم." و بعد سعی کرد دست لویی رو بگیره:"من نمی تونم همچین چیزی ازت بخوام..."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و با لبخند به آنه نگاه کرد. لبش رو محکم روی هم فشار داده بود. مثل وقتی که آدم می خواد گریه کنه ولی نمی تونه.

"تو ازم چیزی نخواستی. من خودم دارم بهت پیشنهاد می دم."

آنه برای لحظه ای به هری نگاه کرد و بعد دوباره چشم هاش رو به لویی سپرد:"این... این خیلی زیاده. ما نمی خوایم سربارت بشیم و—"

لویی گفت:"آنه—" اما حرفش رو برای ثانیه ای قطع کرد و ادامه داد:"مامان، ما یه خانواده ایم. یادته؟" آنه بهش لبخد زد و لویی گفت:"من نصف بچگیم رو تونه خونه ی تو بودم و الان من یه خونه ی بزرگ و خالی دارم و تو هم نیاز به جایی برای موندن... امکان نداره بذارم جایی غیر از اینجا بمونین."

قیافه ی لویی به نظر ناراحت می اومد... حتما داشت به همون چیزایی که از ذهن هری می گذشت فکر می کرد: خودشون.

اون ها تو تک تک کنج و گوشه های خونه ی آنه خاطره داشتن، زمزمه های آرومشون، بوسه های یواشکی، خندیدن هایی که لحظه لحظه اشون رو می ساخت... خاطره هایی که انقدر زیاد بودن که آدم فراموش می کرد از کجا شروع شدن و تا کجا به پایان رسیدن.

مامان هنوز صداش کمی می لرزه:"کاملا مطمنی؟ و اگه یه وقت احساس کردی سختته باید بهم قول بدی که ما رو از خونه ات پرت می کنی بیرون."

و به دلایل متعددی، وقتی آنه داشت جمله ی آخر رو می گفت به سمت هری برگشت و بهش نگاه کرد.

لویی لبخند زد و گفت:"کاملا مطمئنم. و قطعا قرار نیست بندازمتون بیرون—" مامان نفس عمیقی کشید و لویی هم سرش رو تکون داد:"ولی اگه اتفاقی افتاد خیلی مودبانه ازتون می خوام که برین. و همچنین می دونم قرار نیست اتفاقی بیفته."

مامان سرش رو به بالا و پایین تکون داد و کمی خندید:"لویی اگه ما تو رو نداشتیم باید چیکار می کردیم؟"

لویی هم در پاسخ خندید و جواب داد:"بیا بهش فکر نکنیم."

آنه، لویی رو بغل کرد و لویی به فکر فرو رفت و متوجه شد بعد از رفتن اون و ترک کردن خانواده اش، زندگی اون ها همونطور مثل قبل در جریان بود...

و تا امروز هری فکر می کرد با ترک کردن خانواده اش، زندگی اون ها هم مثل زندگی خودش کاملا زیر و رو شده...

هری قدمی از لویی و مامانش فاصله گرفت تا کمی بهشون فضا بده، شاید بخوان حرف هایی بزنن که نخوان هری بدونه.

مامانش گفت:"هری،" و به نظر می رسه این اولین باری نیست که داره صداش می کنه"حواست کجاست؟"

هری حواسش رو به آنه سپرد و گفت:"داشتم فکر می کردم...ببخشید، چی گفتی؟"

"پرسیدم اگر می خوای برو خونه و وسایلت رو جمع کن و بیار اینجا."

هری سعی کرد اطلاعاتش رو روی هم بذاره و حرف آنه رو با دونسته هاش ترکیب کنه.

اون الان خونه ی مامانش می مونه و ظاهرا اتاقش غیر قابل استفاده است... لویی بهشون پیشنهاد داده تا خونه ی اون بمونن و این یعنی—

اوه نه.

عکس خودش و لویی روی دیوار بهش زل زده بود و به نظر می رسه سرش می خنده... سرش می خنده و هیجان زده است چون می تونه هر روز آزارش بده...

هری فکر کرد که درسته جایی برای موندن نداره ولی ماشین داره و با ماشین می تونه یه جای دیگه بمونه... هر جایی به جز اینجا. 

ولی متاسفانه، موندن تو خونه ی لویی بهترین گزینه ی پیش روشه.

اگر بخواد خونه ی لویی بمونه—اگر هر روز و هر دقیقه کنار لویی بمونه... اگر زیر پوستش احساس سوختن بکنه چیه؟ و تمام این سوالا همون سوالاتی هستن که هری هر روز قبل از اینکه برگه های طلاق رو بگیره و به گذشته اش برگرده، از خودش می پرسید.

و اگر هری اینجا، یعنی خونه ی لویی، بمونه و تمام مدت شبیه یه حشره ی مزاحم دور و بر لویی باشه، همیشه بهش یاداوری میشه که هری تا وقتی که اون امضا رو از لویی نگیره ولش نمی کنه...

و احتمالا لویی از کوره در میره و بالاخره با هری موافقت می کنه.

باید موافقت کنه.

در آخر، هری آروم به آنه پاسخ داد:"باشه،"

لویی از کنار چشمش به هری زل می زنه و از نظر هری، نگاهش کمی ترسناکه... هری توجهی نمی کنه و دستش رو پشت مادرش می ذاره.... آخر این قضیه یه چیزی میشه!

"آره، آره این خیلی خوبه. می تونیم با پیتر برگردیم خونه تا وسیله هامون رو جمع کنیم. اگه مشکلی نیست البته."

پیتر در همون لحظه وارد خونه شد، چهره اش جدی بود وبه نظر می رسید از اتفاقی که افتاده خبر داره.

پیتر کمی خم شد و گفت:"صبح بخیر آقای استایلز، صبح بخیر آقای تاملینسون."

قبل از اینکه هری بتونه چیزی بگه، لویی گفت:"صبح تو هم بخیر پیتر. خوشوقتم که در روز هم دیدمت."

پیتر لبخند کوچکی می زنه و چشم هاش کمی می درخشه:"من هم همینطور آقای تاملینسون."

لویی لبخند زد:"لطفا لویی صدام کن."

پیتر سرش ور تکون داد و تکرار کرد:"لویی."

هری با اخم کم رنگی به پیتر و لویی نگاه کرد و وقتی بالاخره ثانیه ای سکوت ایجاد شد، فوری ازش برای خارج شدن از خونه استفاده کرد. پتو رو از رو شونه هاش برداشت و بعد ا زاینکه اون رو مستطیل شکل تا کرد، یه جای نزدیک گذاشتش.

روی میز.

بعد دست مامانش رو گرفت و بازوش رو دور بازوی آنه حلقه کرد و به سمت در ورودی خونه راه افتاد.

خوشبختانه، پیتر به حرف زدن با لویی ادامه نداد و دنبالشون اومد.

_** - ** _

آنه می خنده و میگه:"همین الانش هم انگار داریم اینجا زندگی می کنیم." و هری بالاخره به خودش اجازه میده تا درباره ی دیشب از لویی تشکر کنه.

"این بیشتر از چیزیه که هر فردی به خاظر انسانیت برای یکی دیگه انجام بده. "

لویی پوزخند می زنه. "دیگه این چیز ها رو نمی دونم."

مامان اول وارد میشه و بعد هری از کنار لویی می گذره، هری نگاهی به لویی می کنه و امیدواره لویی متوجه ی نگاه سپاسگزارش بشه!

و ظاهرا شده، چون در پاسخ، سرش رو تکون میده.

هری هنوز طبقه ی بالای خونه رو ندیده. نه از وقتی که پنج سال پیش از طبقه ی بالا پایین اومد و لویی رو ترک کرد. احتمالا دیدن دوباره ی طبقه ی بالای خونه ی لویی، قراره هزارن خاطره رو براش زنده کنه.

تک تک اتفاق های اون شب رو به خاطر میاره...

اون گوشه کنار دیوار جایی بود که چمدونش قرار داشت و وسایل در هم و بر هم و لباس ها مچاله شده توی چمدون ریخته شده بود. هری از ترس اینکه لویی بیدار بشه، تمام موهای تنش سیخ شده بود.

هری کنار پنجره ی بغل در ایستاده بود. چندین ساعت بود که همون جا، بعد از اینکه با اون خبر بد به خونه برگشتن ایستاده بود.

و اون در... همون دری که قرار بود در اتاق بچه اشون باشه.

هری به سختی نفس می کشه و دلش می خواد در اتاق رو باز کنه و ببینه چه فرقی با قبلا کرده... اون و لویی قبلا در یه بعد از ظهر زیبای یک شنبه، در ماه ژوئن، دقیقا وقتی که آخرین فرم درخواست سرپرستی بچه رو ارسال کردن، اتاق نینیشون رو سبز و زرد رنگ کردن.

هری یادشه که رنگ کردن اتاق ساعت ها طول کشید چون اونا هیجان زده بودن و هر دقیقه دست از کار می کشیدن تا همدیگه رو در آغوش بکشن و با خوشحالی حرف های بی معنی زمزمه کنن...

هری و لویی درباره ی بچه خیلی مطمئن بودن و هرگز فکر نمی کردن شاید بهزیستی بهشون بچه نده.

و الان، هری آرزو می کنه کاش ماشین زمان داشت و می تونست به قدیما برگرده و به هری کوچولو بگه رویا هایی مثل این هرگز به حقیقت نمی پیونده. بهش بگه اون ها نمی تونن، نمی تونن بچه بیارن و هرگز قرار نیست بچه ای با هم داشته باشن.

آنه بدون اینکه منتظر هری بمونه از اتاق پذیرایی خارج میشه تا به آخرین در برسه، در رو باز می کنه و جوری که انگار هر روز به خونه ی لویی میاد وارد اون اتاق می شه. 

خب به نظر می رسه از این به بعد هری می تونه بیاد اینجا، چون لویی ازشون خواسته... شاید هم فقط تو رو در وایسی قرار گرفته؟ اما هری می خواد باور کنه که لویی از ته قلبش ازشون خواسته تا اینجا بمونن. به هر حال هر چی باشه، اینجا برای سال ها خونه ی خودش هم بود.

تازه هری باید از مامانش بیشتر هم خوشحال باشه... چون این خونه رو هنوز هم مثل هری بیست ساله، خوب می شناسه و شاید حتی توش راحت تر از خونه ی آنه باشه. البته راحت بودن، با وجود لویی، کمی غیر ممکن به نظر می رسه.

البته اگه دقیق به قضیه نگاه کنیم، هری هنوز هم صاحب نیمی از این خونه است اما هرگز تا این قدر احساس مزاحم بودن نکرده.

هری به آرومی حرکت کرد تا به دومین اتاق مهمون رسید. اتاقی که از اون یکی کوچک تر بود. لاتی و فیزی همیشه وقت هایی که پیششون می موندن، اونجا می خوابیدن. اینجا فقط یه اتاق ساده بود... کمی تاریک بود و لایه ای از غبار روی وسیله هاش نشسته بود. همچنین یه سری از وسیله های لویی که به نظر می رسید بهشون احتیاجی نداره، توی اون اتاق دیده می شد.

تخت خوابش خالی بود و ملحفه های روش هم تمیز به نظر می رسید. هری به آرومی خودش رو روی تخت پرت کرد. فقط چند دقیقه بود که از خواب بیدار شده اما انگار چندین سال بود که نخوابیده.

مامان از درگاه اتاق پرسید:"میای پایین یه چایی بخوری؟ فکر کنم لویی گفت ساندویچ هم داره."

شکم هری با به یاد آوردن اینکه امروز هیچی نخوره پیچ خورد.... شاید بتونه به خودش گرسنگی بده و خود خوری کنه تا تا زمانی که اینجا می مونن از اتاق خارج نشه و زمان بیشتری رو پیش لویی نگذرونه؟

هری به خودش یاداوری کرد که لویی دعوتشون کرده اینجا. و اینکه صبح با هری خوب رفتار کرد. 

آره هری تو می تونی بهش نزدیک بشی و کاری کنی لویی فکر کنه که با هم دوستین و بعد ازش امضا بگیری!

و آنه از خستگی به در تکیه داده بود و تو فضای نیمه تاریک اتاق، با بی حالی به هری نگاه می کرد و پلک می زد...


	16. Chapter 16

هری گفت:"اره. و بلند شد و جعبه ی خرت و پرت هاش رو به زیر تخت شوت کرد. اره. بزن بریم."

در صورتی که پهنای پله ها اونقدری نبود که دو نفر جا بشن انه در حالی که به سمت پایین می رفتن ارنج هری رو گرفت. هری پس از هر قدم برای اون صبر می کرد و بعد از این که به پایین پله ها رسیدن اجازه داد تا انه به سمت اشپزخونه راهنماییش کنه.

انه مستقیم به سمت آشپزخونه رفت و هری هیچ چاره ای به جز دنبال کردنش نداشت.

لویی با صدای بلند و واضحش گفت:"نمی دونم آيا قابل خوردن هستن یا نه. نمی تونم بگم اشپزخونه ی پری دارم اما تمام سعیم رو کردم."

مامان گفت: "نیازی به این کارا نبود." هری وارد اشپزخونه شد و انه و لویی رو دید که روی دیس غذا خم شده بودن و به هم لبخند میزنن.

وقتی هری لبخند لویی رو دید چیز ناخوشایندی توی شکمش تکون خورد...

فقط برای یه امشبه. لویی چشم هاش رو به طرز خوشگلی چرخوند:"من شیر و كورن فلكس دارم و فکر می کنم کافی باشه."

مامان گفت:"تو تقریبا سی سالته."  
دیس رو برداشت و روی میز گذاشت. لویی گوش هاش رو گرفت. مامان با خنده تکرار کرد:  
"تو تقریبا سی سالته! نمی تونی تا ابد برای غذا پختن تنبلی کنی."

لویی با دهن پر از ساندویچ گفت:" کی میگه؟"  
و به مامان ملحق شد و پشت میز نشست. با ارامش گفت:"لیام اشپزی می کنه. منم می تونم بقیه ی زندگیم اویزونش بشم."

مامان پرسید:"تا حالا درباره ی غذای مونده شنیدی؟"و دستش رو دور فنجونش حلقه کرد.

و اینجا بود که هری متوجه چیزهای رو میز شد. فهمید که ظرف شیری رنگ قدیمیش روی صندلی دقیقا کنار لویی قرار گرفته.

خیلی خوب. باشه. عالیه.

هری از غرق شدن اون دو نفر توی مکالمشون استفاده کرد و تا جایی که می تونست سریع وارد اتاق شد. بی صدا صندلیش رو بیرون کشید و بشقابش رو برداشت و قبل از این که کسی فرصت پرسیدن سوالی ازش داشته باشه غذا رو توی دهنش چپوند.

لویی گفت:"اره درباره اش شنیدم. در ضمن درباره ی انجام دادن کارهای بهتر توی اوقات فراغت هم شنیدم."

مامان یکی از ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت:"مثلا چی؟"

لویی نق زد:"هر چیزی. کامان... تو میدونی من بد غذا نیستم و هر چیزی می‌خورم."

مامان اه کشید و سرش رو تکون داد:"تو هم می دونی که من همیشه نگرانتم. من فقط نمی خوام که گشنه بمونی."

"من گشنه نمی مونم مامان، رستوران هست، و لیام.   
و یه وقت هایی هم خودم سوپ درست می کنم."

مامان پلک زد:"سوپ درست می کنی؟"

قبل از اینکه لویی بتونه جواب بده، در ورودی باز شد. هری توی صندلیش جمع شد و سعی کرد تا جای ممکن خودش رو کوچک تر کنه. با توجه به مکالمه ای که مامانش و لویی داشتن یکم احساس راحتی می کرد. با تشکر ازشون.

شنیدم کسی اسممو الکی صدا زد. جوری بود که لیام وارد شد. با تی شرت عرق کرده اش و شلوار ورزشی اش که حال هوای بیرون رو به خونه اورده بود.

مامان با سورپرایز سرش رو بالا اورد. لیام! خیلی وقت بود ندیده بودمت!

ليام گفت:"ببخشید خانوم تی." و خم شد تا گونه اش رو ببوسه اما همچنان عقب ایستاده بود و به لباس های عرقیش اشاره کرد. می دونی که حسابی سرمون با تموم کردن اون...

"سلام لیام." لویی از جاش پرید و بلندتر از حدی که لازم بود گفت:"چقدر خوبه که می بینمت."

لیام دستش رو دراز کرد تا موهای لویی رو بهم بریزه و لویی- بهش اجازه داد. "من امروز صبح اینجا بودم. در واقع یادمه التماسم می کردی که بمونم تا وقتی که—"

"باشه." لویی لبخند زد. ظاهرسازی مصنوعي و شیرینش باعث شد تا غذا بپره توی گلوی هری. "منظورت رو فهمیدیم لیام. بشین و ساندویچ بخور."

ليام گفت:"در واقع باید برم." اما چشم هاش روی تپه ی نون های روی میز بود. "من فقط شنیدم چه اتفاقی افتاده پس اومدم و—"

لیام جمله اش رو تموم نکرد. هری یاد صحنه ی دیدار قبلیشون افتاد كه ناگهان کله ی بلوند ارنست وارد اتاق شد و مستقیم به سمت لویی رو رفت. لویی ناخوداگاه دست هاش رو براش باز کرد و قبل از اینکه بچه فرصتی برای صدمه زدن به خودش داشته باشه بلندش کرد.

ارنست با خوشحالی گفت:"اويي"کاملا واضح بود که تلاش می کرد تا اسم لویی رو صدا بزنه.

لویی با خوشحالی گفت:"سلام." اما ناگهان سرش رو بالا اورد و از بالای سر ارنست به هری نگاه کرد. و چیزی توی نگاهش بود که هری نمی تونست کشف کنه.

در همون لحظه لیام حواس لویی رو پرت کرد. دستش رو دراز کرد و بشقابی برداشت و پشت لویی قایم شد. چشم هاش گشاد شده بود. دهنش رو باز کرد تا چیزی بگه اما فرصتش پیش نیومد.

"انه؟ صدایی از هال اومد."

خون توی رگ های هری متوقف شد. غذا توی گلوش تبدیل به سنگ شد و وقتی سعی کرد قورتش بده توی گلوش گیر کرد.

نه. نه.

مامان گفت:"اینجام."همچنان لبخند میزد اما یه نگاه به هری انداخت و از اشپزخونه خارج شد.

هری حس می کرد همه چی دو برابر بزرگتر شده.

لویی گفت:"فکر کنم بهتره بری و قایم شی." و غذاش رو قورت داد.

هري مي خواست بگه:  
'این فقط مامانته.'  
اما فهمید باعث میشه احمق به نظر برسه. جی هر کسی نیست.

هری پلک زد. به لویی و به صورت لویی و بعد به لیامی که چشم هاش گشاد شده بود و هنوز تکون نمی خورد نگاه کرد. به ارنی نگاه کرد که براش مهم نبود و و با بندهای هودی لویی بازی می کرد.

لویی دوباره گفت:"جدي مي گم هري." و این بار محکمتر بود. "اون خیلی— تو نمی خوای اون ببینتت. نه اگر قراره دوباره ترکم کنی و بری."

هری دقیق نتونست منظورش رو بفهمه. سر جاش خشک شده بود و به در ورودی نگاه می کرد.

لویی هولش داد. زیاد نه فقط به اندازه ای که تکون بخوره و از حالت شوک خارج شه.

هری غذاش رو زمین گذاشت و پاهاش رو از زیر میز جمع کرد و بلند شد، دور میز با سر و صدای زیادی چرخید چون پاهاش به صندلی ها گیر می کرد و در نهایت تعادلش رو از دست داد و مجبور شد دیوار رو بگیره تا نیفته.

هری تقریبا به در رسیده بود. در واقع فقط سه قدم با در اشپزخونه فاصله داشت تا جایی که بتونه در امنیت خارج شه یا خودش رو پشت دری قایم کنه و –

"ارنی، تو این همه سر و صدا راه انداختی؟ چی بهت گفته بودم—"

اوه شت. فاک... اوه فاکینگ شت.

هری وسط اشپزخونه در حالی که دستش رو به سمت دستگیره ی در دراز کرده بود خشکش زده بود. به ارومی دستش رو پایین اورد و سکوتی سنگین مثل فیلم ها به فضای اتاق حاکم شد.

هری باید پشتش رو به در می کرد، باید این کار رو می کرد. اون واقعا نمی خواست این کار رو بکنه.

لویی با صدای اروم اما شجاعی گفت:"مامان— چرا نمي—"

جی حرفش رو قطع کرد. هری. این یه جورجمله ی خبری نبود. جی حتی تظاهر به سلام کردن هم نکرد.

منظور جی این بود که هری برگرده و هری به اندازه ی کافی منظورش رو احساس کرد. و به اندازه ی کافی جرئتش رو جمع کرد. به خودش اجازه داد تا هر چی قراره اتفاق بیوفته، بیوفته.

هری اصلا توقع نداشت تا وقتی می چرخه کاملا با جی صورت به صورت بشه، حتی فکرش رو هم نکرده بود.   
قرار بود یه سفر یه روزه باشه، یه امضای ساده. اما حالا یک هفته گذشته بود و هنوز سعی می کرد بفهمه کجای کار رو اشتباه کرده.

به یک جفت چشمی که اصلا دلش نمی خواست ببینه خیره شد.

سعی کرد اسمش رو به زبون بیاره اما هیچی از دهنش بیرون نیومد. گلوش رو صاف کرد و دوباره تلاش کرد.

"جی."هری سعی کرد خودش رو جمع و جور کنه اما دست هاش شروع به لرزیدن کردن. سعی کرد لرزشش رو با مشت کردن دست هاش کنترل کنه.

جي گفت:"نمی دونستم برگشتی به شهر." و صداش به سردی یخ بود. احتمالا اگر جیغ می کشید شرایط بهتری بود- هری با جیغ هایی که طی سال ها سرش کشیده می شد کنار اومده بود و الان بهتر می تونست در برابر ادم های عصبی از خودش دفاع کنه.

اما این، این، نمی تونست باهاش کنار بیاد.

"من— بله. چند وقتی هست که برگشتم."

هیچکس تلاشی نکرد تا توضیح بده چرا. حتی صدای نفس کشیدن هیچکدومشون شنیده نمی شد. اما جی احتمالا دلیل بازگشت هری رو فهمیده بود.

جی گفت:"فکر میکنم درک کنی که چرا نمیتونم بگم از دیدنت خوشحالم." حتي ارنست که تا الان روی پاهای لویی نشسته بود و بازی می کرد ساکت شد و به مامانش خیره شد.

گونه های هری، گردنش، قفسه ی سینه اش، و تمام پوستش زیر نگاه هایی که جی بهش می انداخت می سوخت. ناخن هاش رو توی دستش فرو کرد و سعی کرد متمرکز بمونه.

هری گفت:"البته." و سرش رو یکم خم کرد. به اندازه ی کافی قدرت نداشت تا توی چشم های مادر لویی نگاه کنه. اون فقط— فقط نمی تونست.

پشت سر جی، مادرش توی درگاه در ایستاده بود و هیچ دخالتی توی مکالمشون نمی کرد. هری اصلا مادرش رو برای این کارش سرزنش نمی کرد.

اون حقش بود.

جی پرسید:"داشتی می رفتی؟" یکم جلو اومد و با دستش به سمت خروجی اشاره کرد. این اولین قدم جی بعد از اینکه وارد اتاق شدن بود.

هری اول به در و بعد به جی نگاه کرد.

"من- بله. می خواین که من برم؟"

جی جواب داد:" اره اگه مشکلی نیست. می خوام مدت بیشتری رو با خانوادم بگذرونم."

هری احساس کرد هر کلمه مثل مشت محکمی بود. شکمش پیچ خورد و چشم هاش پر از اشک شد و هنوز، هیچ کاری به جزهمونجا ایستادن نکرده بود و تماشا کرد که تمامی اون کلمات چجوری به گوش بقیه هم رسید.

انگار لحظه ها بی پایان شده بودند. انگار ساعت ها و ساعت ها گذشته بود. اما در واقع فقط چند ثانیه گذشته بود.

اولین نفر مامانش تکون خورد و لب هاش رو به هم چسبوند. دستش رو دراز کرد و بازوی جی رو گرفت.

لویی به حرف اومد:"مامان." صداش و لحنش محکم بود. اصلا این کارها لازم نیست.

جی به لویی نگاه کرد. برای هری کافی بود تا از نگاه خیره ی جی خلاص شه و بتونه نفسی هر چند کم اما عمیق بکشه.

هری گفت:"نه مشکلی نیست." صداش به گوش خودش کاملا رقت انگیز به نظر می اومد. "من- من میرم. دارم میرم."

هری صبر نکرد تا عکس العمل بقیه رو ببینه، صبر نکرد تا ببینه کسی جوابی میده یا نه. فقط روی پاشنه ی پا چرخید و بدون دوییدن با تمام سرعت به سمت در قدم برداشت.

از پله ها با گیجی بالا رفت و کورکورانه به سمت اتاق مهمان رفت. در رو بست اما قفل نکرد. و چند ثانیه با خودش جنگید، می ترسید کسی بیاد و اینجوری ببینتش.

اما بالاخره کوتاه اومد و قفل نکرد.

روی تخت خزید و پتو رو روی سرش کشید. پتو بوی پودر لباسشویی می داد نه هیچ چیز دیگه ای. پودر لباسشویی تمامی بوها رو از بین برده بود. بوها، صداها، دنیای بیرون از اتاق.

فقط هری مونده بود و صدای نفس هاش که هر ثانیه بلندتر میشد...

هری نمی دونست- نمی دونست دقیقا باید چیکار کنه. احساس می کرد می خواد بالا بیاره و همزمان نمی تونست به اندازه ی كافی هوا وارد ریه هاش کنه و قلبش محکم میزد. تصوراتش بهم ریخته بود و سعی می کرد به حالت نرمالش برگرده.

صدای جی توی سرش اکو می شد: 'می خوام مدت بیشتری رو با خانوادم بگذرونم.'

بین هر دم و بازدمش نفسش می گرفت و غده ی توی گلوش بزرگتر می شد. چند ثانیه طول کشید تا اشک هاش که اصلا غیرمنتظره نبودند سرازیر بشن.

هری سرش رو توی بالشت فرو کرد و با بیچارگی سعی کرد تا مغزش رو خاموش کنه. اگرچه توی سرش انگاری مسابقه بین تکرار کلمات و خاطرات بود.

به سال ها قبل جایی که دوباره بیست ساله بود برگشت که بیرون اين خونه ایستاده بود و تصمیم به رفتن گرفته بود.

هری خودش رو می دید، موهاش کوتاه تر از حالا بود و نامرتب رو به بالا حالت داشت. در حالی که چمدونش رو به هال می کشید. به طرف در اتاقشون برگشت و فکر کرد صدای نفس های لویی رو می شنوه. صدای لویی که اسمش رو صدا میزنه رو می شنوه.

و برای اولین بار به یاد اورد. به یاد اورد که چقدر سخت بود...   
به یاد اورد که چقدر اذیت کننده بود. به یاد اورد که گریه می کرد و به سختی سعی می کرد اشک هاش رو با دست هاش پس بزنه. برای همین، چمدونش از دستش سر خورد و افتاد.

فکر کرد که شاید این یه نشونه بوده تا برگرده و نره. که کل جهان هستی بهش میگه نرو و لویی رو ترک نکن. و اون- هری تقریبا تسلیم شد. اون واقعا می خواست تسلیم شه...

هر دفعه که به اون شب بر می گرده، به یاد میاره که این بهترین تصمیمی بوده که تا حالا گرفته. یادش می اومد که با سر بالا اون خونه رو ترک کرده و هیچوقت پشت سرش رو نگاه نکرده. اما—

این چیزی نبود که اتفاق افتاده بود.

اولین مدیر برنامه اش، مارک، همیشه بهش میگفت همه چیز رو پشت سرت بذار. هر زمانی که هری بحثی از لویی پیش می کشید، بحث اینکه قرار بود دو نفری به جنوب برن در حالی که هری در حال انجام حرفه اش بود، اون می گفت 'به خودت یه استراحت بده. تو لیاقتش رو داری.'

و هری به حرفش گوش داد. چون اون یه احمق بود. چون داشت عذاب می کشید. و نمي تونست گذشته رو ببینه در حالی که یه بینی خونی داره و نشسته تا تک تک حرف هاش رو بشنوه. هری و مارک این راز رو بین خودشون نگه داشتن، چون مارک می گفت لویی سعی می کنه تا باهاش تماس بگیره و باهاش حرف بزنه. هری شعر هایی نوشته بود که هیچوقت به مارک نشون نداده بود، در حالی که به هم قول داده بودن تا هیچوقت این کار رو نکنن...

هری حساب بانکی جدیدی توی منچستر باز کرد، نگران بود تا کسی توی روستا بفهمه اون نزدیکی ها حساب بانکی داره.

و هري هر روز لویی رو نگاه می کرد. هر روز از طلوع تا غروب، رفت و امد هاش رو چک می کرد و به طریقی خودش رو قانع کرد که لویی حالش خوبه...

جما توی سرش بود، و مامانش، هر دو تاشون بهش می گفتن که خودش رو به چیزی قانع کرده که وجود نداره.

اینکه— اینکه داره اشتباه می کنه.

و تمام این مدت— این همه مدت اون اشتباه می کرد، و حالا حقیقت توی صورتش کوبیده شده بود.

حقیقت، تمامی دروغ ها رو مثل یه موج شسته بود و همچون اب سردی بر روی تفکراتش بود. هری می لرزید، نفس نفس می زد و قفسه ی سینه اش با هر نفس تیر می کشید و سعی می کرد نفس هاش رو کنترل کنه.

هری دست هاش رو دور زانوهاش حلقه کرد و توی خودش مچاله شد و گریه کرد.

هر کاری که تا الان کرده بود- تمامی کار هاش- اون حق نداشت این کار ها رو بکنه. اون کسی بود که همه چیز بین خودش و لویی رو بهم زد، تمامی اون سال ها مقصر هری بود...

اون همه چیز رو خراب کرده بود.

لویی همیشه دوستش داشت، و عشقش کافی بود. و اگه هری می خواست، لویی تک تک ستاره ها رو از اسمون براش می اورد.

اون ها خوشحال بودن. خیلی خیلی خوشحال، و می تونستن توی همین خونه خانواده ی خودشون رو داشته باشن و تا ابد عاشق هم بمونن. درست همونطور که اون سوگند ازدواج احمقانشون گفته بود.

و هری- هری همه چیز رو با اخرین قدمی که برداشته بود پاک کرده بود.

اون حالا زندگی خودش رو داشت و می‌دونست اینجایی که هست خوشحاله. اما لویی- خدایا، لویی باید ازش متنفر باشه. هری وقتی تصور کرد لویی ازش متنفره به خودش لرزید.

تصور کرد وقتی بیدار بشه و بفهمه همه ی دنیاش ازش گرفته شده، چیزهایی که بهشون مطمئن بوده دیگه مثل سابق نیست چه حالی خواهد داشت.

تنهایی رو تصور کرد...تنها بودن در زندگی...یک زندگی بدون نایل، بدون مارکوس.

احساس می‌کرد از وجودش بدش میاد...


	17. Chapter 17

اونا حتما صدا‌ی هری رو از پایین پله ها شنیدن و این باعث می شه حتی بیشتر احساس گناه کنه... زندگی مردم هیچ ربطی به مال خودش نداره و بیشتر از حدی که باید می مونده، اینجا مونده.  
  
لبش رو گاز می گیره تا گریه هاش رو درون خودش نگه داره... سعی می کنه با توفانی سرو کله بزنه که در تلاش برای آزاد کردن جهنم درونشه.  
  
پیبردنبهاینکهتویهتیکهآشغالیمسئلهبزرگیهوتحملکردنشدشوارتر‌ _._  
آرزو می کنه که کاش حداقل جی بدونه که احساس کثیفی تمام وجود هری رو در بر گرفته. اون لیاقتش رو داره.  
  
هری مطمئنه که زمان داره می گذره ولی هیچ درکی از گذر زمان نداره.   
در حقیقت الان می تونه سال ها زیر پتو بمونه و چیزی از اتفاق‌های اطرافش نفهمه.  
  
و بالاخره در یه لحظه کسی در می زنه. هری نفسش رو حبس می کنه.  
  
لویی با صدای خفه ای می پرسه:" بیداری؟"  
  
لویی، کسیه که هری رو تو خونه ای قبولش کرده که قبلا متعلق به هردوشون بوده. نه فقط یک بار بلکه دو بار... البته هنوز هم وقت داره که هری رو با خونسردی به قتل برسونه.  
  
"من فقط دارم بهت سر می زنم که ...عام...که حالت خوبه یا نه. می دونی که مامان چجوریه."  
آره. لویی آدمیه که با وجود تمام این ها هنوز هم اومده بالا تا به هری سر بزنه.  
  
هری با صدای خش داری می گه:"من خوبم."و بعد ادامه می‌ده:"تو مجبورنبودی بیای. عیبی نداشت."  
  
لویی می‌گه: "آره. باشه."  
پارکت ها زیر پاش صدا می‌دن.  
"الان—همه رفتن. اگه هنوزم می خوای یه چیزی بخوری بیا پایین."  
و بعد ﺻﺒﺮ نمی‌کنه ﺗﺎ ﻫﺮي ﺟﻮاب ﺑﺪه، ﻓﻘﻂ ﻣﻴﺮه.  
و هری قبل از اینکه نفس راحتی بکشه، ‌ تا وقتی که صدای قدم‌های لویی دیگه به گوش نرسه، تأمل می‌کنه.   
  
هری ﭘﺘﻮ رو از روي ﺳﺮش کنار ﻣﻴ‌ﻜﺸﻪ و آﻳﻨﻪ ﺑﻐﻞ ﺗﺨﺘﺶ ﺗﺼﻮﻳﺮ ﺗﺤﻘﻴﺮ اﻣﻴﺰی از خودش رو بهش نشون می ده.

ﭼﺸﻤﺎش انقدر متورمن که بسته شدن، ﭼﺸﻢ ﻫﺎیی که به‌خاطر اون همه گریه کردن، قرمز و خشمگین‌ان.   
و ﻣﻮﻫﺎش ﺑﺎﻻي ﺳﺮش ﮔﺮه ﺧﻮرده و ﻧﺎﻣﺮﺗﺒﻦ. ﺑﻪ اﻧﺪازه اي ﺧﻮب به نظر نمی رسه ﻛﻪ ﺑﺨﻮاد در بین آدم‌ها ﺑﺎﺷﻪ وﻟﻲ ﻫﻨﻮز ﺧﻴﻠﻲ ﮔﺮﺳنه‌اس و ﮔﺮﻳﻪ ﻛﺮدن گشنه ترش هم کرده.  
  
ﻟﻮﻳﻲ ﺑﻬﺶ ﮔﻔﺘﻪ ﺑﻮد می‌تونه بیاد پایین.   
ﻟﻮﻳﻲ مخصوصا اوﻣﺪه ﺑﻮد ﺑﺎﻻ ﺗﺎ ﺑﻬﺶ ﭘﻴﺸﻨﻬﺎد پایین اومدن رو ﺑﺪه.  
  
هری چند باز ﺗﻼش ﻛﺮد ﺗﺎ روی پاهاش بایسته وﻟﻲ موفق نشد. ﭘﺎﻫﺎش ﺣﺲ ﻟﺮزشی داشتن. یه حس جدید. انگار هری که روی تخت دراز کشیده بود با هری که داشت بلند می شد، یک آدم نبود.

طبقه ی پایین ﺳﺎﻛﺖ ﺑﻮد.   
و هوای بیرون هنوز روشنه ﻛﻪ یعنی ﻫﺮي مدت زیادی در خلوت تأسف بار خودش نبوده.

وﻟﻲ ﺧﻮرﺷﻴﺪ ﺷﺮوع ﺑﻪ رﻓﺘﻦ ﺑﻪ ﺳﻤﺖ افق ﻛﺮده و آﺷﭙﺰﺧﻮﻧﻪ رو ﺑﻪ طیف هایی از رنگ زرد در آورده.  
  
ﺷﺒﻴﻪ یه ﻧﻘﺎشی شده، اﻧﮕﺎر ﻛﺴﻲ ﺗﺎ ﺣﺎﻻ اینجا زﻧﺪﮔﻲ ﻧﻜﺮده...

و ﻫﻤﻮن ﻣﻮﻗﻊ ﻫﺰاران ﻏﺮوب اﻳﻨﻄﻮري، از گذشته رو ﺑﻪ ﻳﺎد میاره.  
در حال آشپزی کردنه و آﻓﺘﺎب درون ﭼﺸﻢ ﻫﺎش میدرخشه... بین آغوش لوییه، به سینه‌ی همسرش تکیه داده و تاریکی آسمون رو با چشم‌هاش می‌بینه.   
  
ﺧﺎﻃﺮه ﻫﺎ ﻫﻤﻪ ﺟﺎ ﻫﺴﺘﻦ.   
اﻧﮕﺎر ﻣﻨﺘﻈﺮن ﺗﺎ ﻟﺤﻈﻪ ﻣﻨﺎﺳﺐ ﻓﺮا ﺑﺮﺳﻪ.

ﻫﻴﭻ ﻏﺬاﻳﻲ روي ﻣﻴﺰ ﻧﻤﻮﻧﺪه.   
ﭘﺲ ﻫﺮي ﺑﺪون ﻓﻜﺮ ﻛﺮدن در ﻳﺨﭽﺎل رو ﺑﺎز ﻣﻴﻜﻨﻪ. بشقاب ﻏﺬا ﻫﻨﻮز اوﻧﺠﺎسا، تقریبا اصلا دست نخورده، و ﻫﺮي ﻣﺴﺘﻘﻴﻤﺎ ﺑﻪ ﺳﻤﺘﺶ ﻣﻴﺮه.  
ﻧﻤی‌تونه، هری ﻧﺒﺎﻳﺪ دﻧﺒﺎل ﻏﺬاي ﻟﻮﻳﻲ ﺑﺎﺷﻪ. شاید مال لوییه و هنوز نخورده.   
البته این طور به نظر نمیاد که چیز دیگه‌ای تو یخچال بشه.  
  
ﻣﻴﺸﻴﻨﻪ و یه ساندویچ رو توی دهنش می چپونه. مطمئنه که تنهاست. اما ﻇﺎﻫﺮا آراﻣﺶ ﻓﻘﻂ ﺑﺮاي ﭘﻨﺞ ﺛﺎﻧﻴﻪ ﺑﺎﻗﻲ می‌مونه و بعد غیب می‌شه.

ﻳﻪ ﺻﺪاﻳﻲ از ﺣﺎل ﻣﻴﺎد و ﻳﻪ" ﻟﻌﻨﺘﻲ "ﺧﻴﻠﻲ اروم می شنوه.  
  
ﻫﺮي ﺟﻮﻳﻴﺪﻧﺸ رﻮ ﻗﻄﻊ ﻣﻴﻜﻨﻪ، ﺑﻪ ﺑﺎزﺗﺎب ﺧﻮدش ﺗﻮي ﻳﻜﻲ از ﻛﺎﺑﻴﻨﺖ ﻫﺎ ﻧﮕﺎه ﻣﻴﻜﻨﻪ.   
ﺗﻮي ﻧﻮر ﻃﺒﻴﻌﻲ ﺣﺘﻲ ﺑﺪﺗﺮ به نظر می رسه.  
  
ﺑﻪ ﺟﻮﻳﻴﺪن اداﻣﻪ ﻣﻴﺪه، اروم، ﻣﺤﺘﺎط، وﻟﻲ ﻫﻴﭽﻜس ﻧﻤﻴﺎد.   
سکوت ادامه پیدا می کنه و مثل یه پتوی نرم و راحت دورش رو احاطه می کنه و اون توی آرامش غذاش رو تموم می کنه.  
  
صدای نفس‌های لویی رو از اتاق نشیمن می‌شنوه.

اون حتما اونجاست. داره کارایی رو انجام می ده ﻛﻪ وﻗﺘﻲ ﺗﻨﻬﺎست اﻧﺠﺎم میده و ﺑﻪ ﻫﺮي یکم حریم خصوصی می ده.

ﻫﺮي ﺗﻼش ﻣﻴﻜﻨﻪ ﺗﺎ ﺑﻪ اﻳﻨﻜﻪ ﻟﻮﻳﻲ با وجود همه چیز ﭼﻘﺪر ﺗﺎ اﻻن ﺑﺎﻫﺎش ﺧﻮب رﻓﺘﺎر ﻛﺮده فکر ﻧﻜﻨﻪ، این باعث میشه که یه گریه شدید دیگه ای به وجود بیاد و هری ترجیح می ده برای فردا نگهش داره.  
  
ﺑﻪ طبقه ی بالا ﺑﺮﻣﻴﮕﺮده، ﺑﻪ سمت ﺗﺨﺖ ﻣﻴﺮه و درﺳﺖ ﻣﺜﻞ قدیم ﻫﺎ ﻳﻪ ﻓﻴﻠﻢ می‌ذاره.   
داستی میاد و روی در ناخون می کشه و به محض اینکه هری اجازه می ده بیاد تو، روی پاهای هری می شینه.

ﻫﺮي ﺗﻤﺮﻛﺰش رﻮ به ﺠﺎي اینکه ﺑﻪ اﺗﻔﺎﻗﺎﺗﻲ ﻛﻪ روي اون ﺻﻔﺤﻪ ﻧﻤﺎﻳﺶ داره می‌افته ﺑﺪه به ﺧﺮوﭘﻒ ﻫﺎي اروم گربه می‌ده و ﺳﻌﻲ می‌کنه ﺗﺎ ﺧﻮدﺷﻮ دوﺑﺎره ﺑﻪ ﺷﻜﻞ ﻳﻪ آدم درﺑﻴﺎره.

*

ﭼﻨﺪ روزي ‌می‌گذره، ﻫﻮا ﮔﺮﻣﺘﺮ ﻣﻴﺸﻪ ﻛﻪ ﻇﺎﻫﺮا باعث می شه منبع آب خونه خراب بشه.   
پیمانکار‌ها و لوله‌کش به مادرش اطمینان ﻣﻴﺪن که توی پنج هفته خونه رو درست عین روز اول بهشون تحویل می‌دن.

اون زن ﺑﻼﻓﺎﺻﻠﻪ ﺳﻌﻲ ﻣﻴﻜﻨﻪ ﺗﺎ وﺳﺎﻳﻠﺸﻮ ﺟﻤﻊ ﻛﻨﻪ و یه ﺠﺎﻳﻲ رو ﺑﺮاي ﻣﻮﻧﺪن ﺗﻮ أﺳﺘﻮك ﭘﻴﺪا ﻛﻨﻪ و ﻟﻮﻳﻲ باز هم جلوی در وایمیسته و مانع رفتن آنه می‌شه.   
  
آنه یکم داد می زنه:" فقط پنج هفته است."  
ﻟﻮﻳﻲ ﺷﻮﻧﻪ ﻫﺎﺷﻮ ﻣﻴﮕﻴﺮه و ﺳﻌﻲ ﻣﻴﻜﻨﻪ ﺗﺎ ﺗﻮﺿﻴﺢ ﺑﺪه و ﺑﮕﻪ ﻛﻪ هیچ اشکالی ﻧﺪاره.  
  
ﻫﺮي ﺗﻤﺎم ﺻﺤﻨﻪ رو از ﻧﺰدﻳﻚ، ﺗﻮي آﺷﭙﺰﺧﻮﻧﻪ ﻣﻴﺒﻴﻨﻪ، ﺑﺎ دﺳﺘﺎﻳﻲ ﻛﻪ دور ﻳﻚ ﻓﻨﺠﻮن ﭼﺎي ﭘﻴﭽﻴﺪه ﺷﺪه ﺑﻪ ﺧﻮدش ﻟﺒﺨﻨﺪ ﻣﻴﺰﻧﻪ. ﻳﺠﻮراﻳﻲ اﻳﻦ دﻳﮕﻪ ﺑﺮاش ﻋﺎدي ﺷﺪه.  
  
اما هری ﺑﺎﻳﺪ ﺑﻪ ﺧﻮدش ﻳﺎد اوري ﻛﻨﻪ ﻛﻪ اﻳﻦ ﻣﻮﻧﺪﮔﺎر ﻧﻴﺴﺖ، اﻳﻨﺎ ﻫﻤﻪ زﻧﺪﮔﻲ اﻳﻪ ﻛﻪ ﺑﻪ یه ﻨﻔﺮ دﻳﮕﻪ ﺗﻌﻠﻖ داره، ﺑﻪ ﻫﺮي اي ﻛﻪ ﺧﻴﻠﻲ وﻗﺘﻪ ﻓﺮاﻣﻮش ﺷﺪه...

هری الان ﻳﻪ ﻧﺎﻣﺰد و ﻳﻪ ﺷﻐﻞ داره ﻛﻪ ﺑﺎﻳﺪ ﭘﻴﺸﺸﻮن ﺑﺮﮔﺮده. و این چند وقت، ﺗﻤﺎم ﻣﺪت ﻣﻴﺨﻮاﺳﺘﻪ ﺗﺎ ﻟﻮﻳﻲ رو ﺗﻨﻬﺎ ﮔﻴﺮ ﺑﻴﺎره، ﺗﺎ بهش ﺗﻮﺿﻴﺢ ﺑﺪه، ﺗﺎ ازش عذرخواهی کنه، ﺗﺎ در ﻧﻬﺎﻳﺖ ازش ﺑﺨﻮاد ﻛﻪ اون ﺑﺮﮔﻪ رو اﻣﻀﺎ ﻛﻨﻪ ﺗﺎ هری ﺑﺘﻮﻧﻪ اون روستا روﺗﺮك ﻛﻨﻪ...  
  
وﻗﺘﻲ ﻛﻪ ﻟﻮﻳﻲ بفهمه هری درﻣﻮرد ﻋﺬر ﺧﻮاﻫﻲ ﻛﺮدن ﺟﺪﻳﻪ، اون وقت دیگه هیچ چیزی برای جواب پس دادن به هم ندارن.

هری واقعا زﻳﺎدي اوﻧﺠﺎ ﻣﻮﻧﺪه ﺑﻮد.  
  
وقتی که هری حواسش رو جمع می‌کنه ودوباره به حرفاشون گوش می ده، لويي مي گه:" این آخرین باره که دارم راجب این موضوع بحث می کنم."

لويي داره ﻣﻴﺨﻨﺪه و جوون ترو سبک تر ﺑﻨﻈﺮ ﻣﻴﺮﺳﻪ. خيليﻣﺘﻔﺎوت ﺗﺮ از اون آدميه ﻛﻪ ﻫﺮي واﺳﻪ اوﻟﻴﻦ ﺑﺎربعد از پنج سال اوﻧ رﻮ ﺟﻠﻮي در خونه دید.   
"تو اﻳﻨﺠﺎ ﻣﻴﻤﻮﻧﻲ، دیگه نمی خوام هیچ بحثی رو بشنوم."  
  
ﻣﺎدرش ﺑﻼﻓﺎﺻﻠﻪ ﮔﻔﺖ:"ولی—"  
  
"ﻳﻌﻨﻲ انقد افتضاحم که نمی تونی باهام زندگی کنی؟"  
  
اون زن اخم می کنه:"چی— ﻣﻌﻠﻮﻣﻪ ﻛﻪ ﻧﻪ!"  
هنوز اون ﭼﻤﺪون ﻛﻮﭼﻮﻟﻮش رو کنار پاهاش داره ولی دیگه دسته اش رو نگه نداشته.  
  
ﭘﺸﺖ ﺳﺮش، راﺑﻴﻦ داره ﺑﺎ ﻟﺒﺨﻨﺪ به سقف ﻧﮕﺎه ﻣﻴﻜﻨﻪ و ﻫﻴﭻ چمدونی با خودش ﻧﺪاره.  
" اﻳﻦ واﻗﻌﺎ ﺧﻮﺑﻪ ﻛﻪ ﺣﺪاﻗﻞ گربه‌ام رو دیدم."

ﻟﻮﻳﻲ ﭘﺸﺖ ﮔﺮدﻧﺸﻮ می خارونه:"ﻣﻦ ﻣﺘﺎﺳﻔﻢ"

اون می گه: "ﺗﻮ ﻣﻴﺪوﻧﻲ ﻣﻦ ﺗﻮي راﻫﻢ ﺑﻪ سمت ﺟﻨﻮب همیشه داستی رو میارم و دو خونه‌اتون پیاده می‌کنم ولی اون دوباره برمی‌گرده اینجا."

ﻣﺎﻣﺎن ﺳﺮﺷ رو ﺗﻜﻮن ﻣﻴﺪه. "داستي ﻫﻤﻴﺸﻪ كاري رو اﻧﺠﺎم ﻣﻴﺪه ﻛﻪ ﻣﻴﺨﻮاد. ﻓﻘﻂ ﻣﻄﻤﺌﻦ ﺷﻮ ﻛﻪ حواست بهش هست."

لویی دستش رو با اغراق روی سینش می ذاره و به صورت نمايشي مي گه:"تو فکر می کنی من كي ام؟ يعني نمي تونم ازش مواظبت كنم؟"  
  
آنه می خنده و سرش رو تکون می ده. لپ لویی رو می بوسه بعد چمدونش رو برمی داره و به سمت اتاق مهمون می کشونتش.

رابین و لویی نگاهی رد و بدل می کنن. برای یه لحظه هری آرزو می کنه که کاشکی اون هم جزوی از اونا بود.   
ولی هري، خودش كسي بود که از قصد خودش رو مخفی کرده بود.  
  
هري فقط—خیلی براش سخته که توی این خونه راحت باشه.   
پر از گناه و افسوسه، و احساسات دیگه ای که حتی نمی تونه اون هارو نام ببره... حتی درآوردن یه فنجون از کابینت هم احساس خوبی بهش نمی ده.  
  
هري توی اتاق مهمان کوچیکش برای خودش آشیانه درست کرده و وقتی که اونجا نیست ترجیح می ده که توی دیوارها مخفی بشه اما با لويي رو به رو نشه.  
و امیدواره که همه- بیشتر از همه لویی- فراموش کنن که اون اصلا اینجا وجود داره.

این بهترین راه زندگی کردن نیست ولی خب موقتیه. اون فقط باید روی روشش تجدید نظر کنه و با یه نقشه ی معجزه آفرین لویی رو راضی کنه تا درخواست طلاق رو امضا کنه. و به شکل غیر ممکنی هم از لويي عذرخواهی کنه.  
  
حداقل این بار واقعا از صمیم قلب عذرخواهی می کنه.  
  
لیام کمی بعدتر اون شب اومد. به دلیل اینکه ظاهرا اون شب قرار فیلم ديدن همیشگی پنجشنبه شب اون و لویی بود.

هری کل روز با مارکوس پشت تلفن حرف زد و الان یکم بیشتر از حد معمول احساس تنهایی می کرد.   
و در آخر هري یه جورایی خودش رو مجبور می کنه تا از لويي و ليام بپرسه که می تونه همراهشون بیاد یا نه.  
و اون ها بدون هیچ انزجاری قبولش می کنن.  
  
هری دور تر از اون دونفر می شینه.   
هري از سال های سال دوستی بین اون ها خبر داره... دوستي كه خودش جزوی از اون نبود. اونا فقط خودشون رو روی مبل رها کردن و توی بغل هم ولو شدند.

لویی داره سعی می کنه قارچ ها رو از روی پیتزایی که سفارش دادن، برداره و به پیشونی لیام بچسبونه تا بتونه ازش عکس بگیره.  
لیام بهش اجازه می ده و این باعث می شه هری لبخندی بزنه.  
  
هري روی صندلی تک نفره توی خودش جمع شده و توی توییترش می چرخه. هفته هاست که واقعا چیزی پست نکرده و انگشتاش واسه اينكه يه متن آهنگ غمگين توييت بزنه می خاره. ولی خودش رو نگه می داره و مقاومت می کنه.  
خیلی بهتره اگه مردم، حتی فن های خودش برای مدتی کلا اون رو فراموش کنن.   
هري برای مخفی کردن خودش دلیل داره.  
  
و درآخر روز نکته ای که هست اینه:   
لويي، ليام و خودش تو يك اتاق نشستن و دارن كنار همديگه نفس مي كشن... هري احساس دوستانه ای حس نمي كنه ولی قطعا یه حسی داره. شاید حس بهبودی...  
  
بعد از اینکه لیام می ره، هری به آشپزخونه می ره تا قبل از خواب برای خودش یه فنجون چایی درست کنه.   
هري دیگه نمی تونه حالا که دوباره شروع به چایی خوردن کرده، ترکش کنه.  
  
داره سعی می کنه بدون اینکه به چیز غیر ضروری دست بزنه، زیر کتری رو روشن کنه که لویی وارد می شه.   
بوی بیرون رو می ده.  
  
لويي می پرسه:"می شه یکم بیشتر چایی درست کنی؟"  
هری حتی وقت نمی کنه به سمتش برگرده قبل از این که بدنش اتوماتیک وار ازش اطاعت کنه.   
شیر آب رو باز می کنه و به اندازه ی چند تا فنجون داخل کتری آب می ریزه.

" متاسفانه باید کل شب رو بیدار بمونم."  
  
هری محتاطانه به سمتش برمی گرده. نوک انگشتاش رو با تردید روی اپن فشار می ده.  
  
لویی ملایمه، راحته و دوست داشتنی به نظر می رسه. انگار برای اولین بار هیچ باری روی شونه هاش نیست.   
و اون—داره با هری حرف می زنه.  
  
هری بدون هدف سکوت رو می شکنه:" متاسفم."  
دستش رو تکون می ده تا کل آشپزخونه رو نشون بده.  
  
لویی اخم می کنه و حتی این اخم هم نرم و لطیفه:" برای چی؟"  
  
یه جوری می پرسه که انگار هری یه لیست کامل برای عذرخواهی کردن نداره.  
  
هری شونه هاش رو بالا می اندازه:"فقط— اینکه دارم از وسایلت استفاده می کنم. این اطراف موندم و اینا."  
  
لویی آهی می کشه و دستش رو روی پیشونیش می ذاره. دستش کاملا با آستین لباسش پوشیده شده و فقط نوک انگشتاش معلومن.  
  
اون به آرومی می گه:"هری".انگار داره با یه بچه صحبت می کنه.

"داری به خاطر وجودت داشتنت ازم عذرخواهی می کنی؟"  
  
هری به سرعت جواب می ده:"نه"  
کتری پشت سرش جوش میاد. بخار آب از لولش بیرون میاد و از کنار کابینت ها به سمت سقف می ره." تو می دونی منظورم—"  
  
اون لحظه بود که متوجه می شه لویی نیشش بازه و داره لبخند می زنه. لبخندش واقعیه ولی یکم مهلکه. حالتی نیست که به افرادی که دوستشون داره نشون بده.  
  
لویی می گه:"آروم باش. تو فعلا داری اینجا زندگی می کنی. اگه نمی خواستم که به چیزی دست بزنی، فقط اونا رو از جلو دستت برمی داشتم"  
  
هری شروع می کنه:" من فقط"

انگشتش رو روی لبه ی فنجون می کشه." احساس می کنم که نباید اینجا باشم. یا—یا به چیزی دست بزنم. تو گفتی که زندگی هامون نباید ربطی به هم داشته باشن."  
  
لویی آهی می کشه:" تو کسی بودی که اول اینو گفت. و ربطی هم به هم ندارن. ما فقط تو یه فضای مشترک زندگی می کنیم ولی این به معنی این نیست که ما داریم باهم زندگی می کنیم."  
  
هری با سو ظن بهش نگاه می کنه." اگه واقعا مطمئنی که همین جوره... من نمی خوام که—که پامو از گلیمم درازتر کنم. فکر میکنم که نباید جایی باشم که تو نمی خوای. نه بعد از همه چیزایی که اتفاق افتاد."  
  
لویی دهنش رو باز می کنه ولی حرفی نمی زنه.  
  
این احتمالا بهترین راه برای عذرخواهی کردن یا توضیح دادن اینکه اون به این نتیجه رسیده که چقدر بد همه چیز رو به فاک داده، نبود و حتی نمی دونه از کجا شروع کنه به عذرخواهی کردن.  
  
لویی بالاخره می گه:" منظورم اینه که"  
با احتیاط می گه و انگشتاش روی سطح میز الگوهای نامرئی رسم می کنن." بهت برنخوره ولی الان دیگه یکم برای معذرت‌خواهی و این حرف‌ها دیره."  
  
هری سرش رو آویزون می کنه و تظاهر می کنه که تازه همین الان متوجه جوش اومدن کتری شده. اون داره تو ذهن خودش کلنجار می ره با اینکه فقط برای خودش چایی بریزه یا برای لویی هم بریزه و نتونه درست آمادش کنه. با اینکه میلیون ها بار اینکارو انجام داده.  
بالاتر از همه ی این کلنجارها، حرف های لوییه. یه یادآوری که اولین بار که اون به اینجا اومد، چطور رفتار کرد.  
  
هری می گه:"بهم برنخورد"

بالاخره تصمیم می گیره که خودش رو جمع و جور کنه و دو تا لیوان چایی بریزه. شیر و شکر همون جای قبلین. همیشه همونجان.  
"حق با توئه"  
  
لویی می گه:"اولین باره که می گی حق با منه"  
  
هری چایی رو دستش می ده و ابروهاش رو بالامیندازه.  
"حس می کنم باید به یه خبرگزاری زنگ بزنم و بگم 'هری استایلز قبول کرد که همسر سابقش بالاخره یه احمق نیست!'به نظرت بهم پول هم می دن؟"  
  
هری سعی می کنه همون طور که به سمت اپن لم می ده خودش رو کنترل کنه.   
  
لویی گفت همسر سابق...  
  
لویی می گه:" واسم جالبه که بدونم پول هم می دن یا نه"

هری سعی می کنه مکالمه رو ادامه بده انگار که اتفاقی نیفتاده:" با توجه به اینکه اونا حتی نمی دونن تو وجود داری"  
  
لویی نیشش باز می شه:"اه پس که اینطور."  
  
اون چیز دیگه ای نمی گه ولی به نظر میاد که می خواد بگه.  
  
هری به لای های شیر توی چاییش نگاه می کنه و سعی می کنه یه کمکی از اونجا پیدا کنه. یه نشونه هایی از یه جواب.  
  
"من واقعا—متاسفم لویی."  
لویی فنجونش رو پایین می ذاره. اون به نظر فهمیده که این بار هری دیگه مسخره بازی درنمیاره.

"مامانت. اون باعث شد بفهمم که—"  
  
لویی با نگاه متاسفی حرفش رو قطع می کنه:" راجع به رفتار مامانم معذرت می خوام.  
"قصد داشتم که بهت بگم. اون می دونه که من ترجیح می دم که تو اینجا نباشی ولی خب مجبور نبود که انقدر خشن رفتار کنه."  
  
هری سعی می کنه، حرفاي لويي رو هضم كنه ولي موفق نمي شه:" لیاقتم همین بود"

هري میگه:" چیزی که اون گفت—اینجوری نبود که حق با اون نباشه. من به اینجا تعلق ندارم. به تو تعلق ندارم. به هیچ کدومتون ندارم. من وقتب از اينجا رفتم بی خیال همه اینا شدم."  
  
لویی بهش نگاه می کنه. اجزای صورتش نشون می دن که یکم سورپرایز شده:" تو جدی ای؟"  
  
هری می گه:" اره"  
تا جایی که جرئتش رو داره نگاهش رو نگه می داره." متاسفم."  
  
لويي به آرومی سرش رو تکون می ده.  
" ممنونم"  
به نظر میاد که از ته دل گفته. هری فکر می کرد وقتی که لويي وارد اتاق شد آروم و خوشحال بود ولی شونه هاش الان افتاده ان.  
  
یه چیزی سکوت بینشون رو تغییر می ده. مثل یه بادکنک باد شده، سبک ترش می کنه.

دیگه به سینه ی هری فشار نمیاره. اون می تونه صدای شاخه های درختا که از بیرون میاد رو بشنوه. صدای کوتاه نفس لویی رو، صدای قطره ای که از شیر آب توی سینک می چکه رو، و صدای قلب خودش که بین همه چیزایی که درونش اتفاق میوفته، داره سعی می کنه یه ضربان منظم پیدا کنه.  
  
هری می گه:" من به زودی از اینجا می رم."  
اون حتی دیگه راجب کاغذای طلاق چیزی نمی گه. دلیلش هم به روشنی روز مشخصه.

"من فقط— می ذارم که به زندگیت ادامه بدی. باشه؟ لیام می گه که تو خیلی وقته دلت می خواد اینا رو پشت سر بذاری."  
  
لویی چشماش رو می چرخونه:" لیام یه دهن گشاد داره.  
"در ضمن اگه تو داری سعی می کنی که منو مجبور به امضا کنی، می دونی از قبل که جوابم چیه."  
  
هری لبش رو گاز می گیره و سعی می کنه چرای رنجورش رو نپرسه." دلیلم این نیست."  
دروغ مي گه. این باید تنها هدفش باشه ولی اون فقط از زیرش در می ره. همش حواسش پرت می شه.  
  
لویی می گه و یه لبخند نصفه زده:" مطمئن نیستم که حرفت رو باور می کنم یا نه.   
من از اینا گذشتم هری. به بهترین راهی که می تونستم.   
خیلی خوشحال می شدم که فردا ناپدید شی. آره. ولی بودن تو اینجا— نمی دونم. قلبم رو به دو تیکه نمی شکنه یا هرچیزی که لیام مجبورت کرده باور کنی."  
  
لويي موقع گفتن این ها از نگاه کردن به هری دوری می کنه.  
"ولی درواقع. حالا که اینجایی می خوام یه چیزی نشونت بدم."  
  
هری با تغییر ناگهانی رفتار لویی پلکی می زنه. و تقریبا با زحمت از جاش بلند می شه تا دنبال لویی بره.  
اون داره به سرعت از پله ها بالا می ره و همین طور که داره می ره، دستش رو روی قاب عکس ها می کشه. به نظر میومد که این عادت ناخودآگاهشه...  
  
لویی مقابل در سفیدی وایساده و هری داره تظاهر می کنه كه اصلا اونجا نیست.  
بازوهاش رو دور خودش می پیچه و به در نگاه می کنه.  
  
هری شروع می کنه:"اين چیه..."  
هري به لويي نگاهی میندازه. کوچیک به نظر میاد ولی از كارش مطمئنه. محکم ايستاده و چونش رو بالا نگه داشته...


	18. Chapter 18

لویی آروم گفت: "خودت میدونی چیه." هری سرش رو تکون داد. خودش رو در آغوش گرفت، به یه چیز نیاز داشت تا سر پا نگهش داره

هری گفت: "مجبور نیستی این کار رو بکنی."

لویی جواب داد: "می خوام انجامش بدم. مدت زیادیه که می خوام انجامش بدم. من فقط... من نمی خواستم بدون تو از دستشون خلاص بشم. این احمقانه است، مگه نه؟"

هری سریع می گه:" نه!" و قبل از اینکه دوباره به یاد بیاره اون ها کی هستن، کجا قرار دارن و عقب بکشه، دستش رو دراز می کنه تا شونه لویی رو لمس کنه"نه لویی تو احمق نیستی."

لویی با خنده نصفه و نیمه ای گفت: "سعی نکن باهام مخالفت کنی. انگار کار درست این بود. نمی دونم. این فقط... انگار با وجود تمام گند هایی که زدی،" هری به خودش پیچید، کاری از دستش بر نمیومد. "انگار تو هم تو این یکی آسیب دیدی."

این یه سوال نیست. البته که نیست. اون ها با هم راجع به این موضوع گریه کردن، و این ناراحتی ها به اندازه ای بود تا لویی بدونه قلب هری چقدر شکسته...

هري و لویی، توی اون راهروی تاریک، به همدیگه نگاه کردن و شاید برای اولین بار، حس درک متقابلی بینشون جریان داشت.

و بعد قبل از اینکه هری بتونه فرار کنه، لویی دستش رو دراز کرد و دستگیره رو گرفت و به سمت پایین کشید.

و اون ها به تاریکی عمیق تری پا گذاشتن، به هم خیلی نزدیک بودن. اونقدر نزدیک که هری می تونست صدای نفس های تند لویی رو بشنوه. شونه هاشون بهم کشیده شد و باعث شد هر دو، هم زمان از همدیگه یه قدم فاصله بگیرن.

لویی چراغ رو روشن کرد و در اون لحظه، هری نفس کشیدن رو از خاطر برد.

اتاق همونطوریه. دقیقا همونطوریه... و هنوز هم خالیه.

قوطی رنگ زرد هنوز گوشه ی اتاقه... اون ها بعد از تموم کردن کارشون اونجا جاش گذاشته بودن؛ آماده بودن تا بعد از انتخاب کردن مبلمان یه سری جزئیات بهش اضافه کنن... و حتی بعد از اینکه بهزیستی اون خبر رو بهشون داد، هرگز به این فکر نکردن که همون وسایل کمی که برای آماده سازی خونه خریدن رو بفروشن.

لویی گفت: "من به هیچی دست نزدم." و فکر کردن که این کاملا بدیهیه، چون اتاق دقیقا عین زمانی بود که هری ترکش کرد...

صداش توی فضای خالی که بهش قدم گذاشته بودن اکو می شد."منطورم اینه، می اومدم اینجا.... عادت داشتم بیام اینجا... ولی چیزی رو جا به جا نکردم. حس خوبی نداشت."

لویی یه جلو قدم برداشت، از هری دور شد، تا انگشت هاش رو روی نقاشی دیوار بکشه. هری به یاد آورد وقتی دیوار هنوز سفید بود، و اون...

هری با خودش زمزمه کرد: "آه خدایا" اما صداش به لویی رسید و لویی برگشت تا از روی شونه اش به هری نگاه کنه.

"یادته."

هری جواب داد: "نمی دونم راجع به چی حرف میزنی." اما یه لبخند به زور گوشه لبش شکل گرفت.

لویی گفت: "فکر می کنم هنوز هم می تونم ببینمش." و به دیوار نزدیک تر شد، رد چیز نامرئی رو روی دیوار دنبال کرد. "درست همین جا." به دیوار ضربه زد و رد خنده توی صداش وقتی این رو میگفت مشخص بود. صداش زیباست...

"من ♥︎ اِل"

هری صورتش رو با دست هاش مالید و سعی کرد از شر رنگ قرمز وحشیانه ای که گونه هاش رو در برگرفته خلاص بشه.

"با خجالت زده کردن من چی بهت می رسه؟"

لویی خیلی آروم با صدایی که به سختی شنیده می شد خندید.

به همون آرومی گفت: "اون روز،روز خیلی خوبی بود. نمیتونستیم دست از لبخند زدن برداریم، یادته؟"

لویی برنگشت تا با هری رو به رو بشه و به کشیدن طرح روی دیوار ادامه داد.

هری تصدیق کرد: "رسما کل روز رو داشتیم می خندیدیم." یادش اومد زمانی که داشت سقف رو رنگ میکرد یه قطره رنگ روی دماغش چکید.

لویی گفت: "اون روز، خیلی دور به نظر میاد." بعد حتی اروم تر ادامه داد، اما بهش نزدیک تر شد. "تو هم همین احساس رو داری؟ انگار بین اون موقع و الان یک قرن فاصله است."

هری سرش رو تکون داد. "اره. منم همین حس رو دارم." بعد سر جاش چرخید. همه ی دیوار ها رو با نگاهش دنبال کرد.

این جا جایی بود که قرار بود تخت بچه، میز عوض کردنش و جعبه اسباب بازی ها رو قرار بدن. پرده ی زیبای طرح دار، چراغ خواب طرح زرافه، اثر دست خودش و لویی که روی دیوار بود تا بچه اشون همیشه اون ها رو در کنار خودش داشته باشه، لعنتی___

لویی گفت: "ما هیچ وقت اون ها رو نداشتیم..." صداش می لرزید. هری هم همین احساسات رو داشت.

"ما به هیچ وجه نزدیک به جایی که دوست داشتیم هم نیستیم...هیچ وقت بچه نداشتیم. اما بعد این همه سال، هنوزهم احساس می کنیم انگار کسی رو از دست دادیم، میدونی؟"

هری به سمتش چرخید. برای یک لحظه دیوانه وار، میخواست بره و لویی رو بین بازوهاش بگیره و تا می تونه بغلش کنه... بهش هر چیزی که می خواد بده تا لویی کمی، فقط کمی احساس راحتی بکنه... اون فقط___ الان خیلی کوچولو و نرم به نظر می رسه اما احساساتی توی چشماش داره که حتی عمیق تر از خشم هستن...

ولی به جای این کار ها گفت: "می دونم. منم دلم براشون تنگ شده."

این بچه قرار بود خوشبختی جدیدشون باشه، غرور و خوشحالیشون؛ قرار بود به زندگیشون یه هدف جدید بده. اما اتاق الان خالیه. خالی، مثل حفره ای که درون قلب هری، لویی و اون بچه ای که هرگز وجود نداشت قرار داره...

هری فکر می کرد حالش قراره بهتر بشه، اما با هر لحظه موندن اینجا، با به خاطر آوردن خاطرات، زخم های بیشتری برمیداشت.

لویی با ضعف گلوش رو صاف کرد و گفت: "به هر حال، می خواستم اینجا رو بهت نشون بدم. احتمالا سال دیگه اینجا رو دوباره نقاشی کنم."

هری نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا نپرسه: "برای چی؟"

لویی اه کشید و با شونه های افتاده به سمت کلید برق رفت تا لامپ رو خاموش کنه.

رو به تاریک جواب داد: "برای فراموش کردن و پشت سر گذاشتن."

*****

صدایی هری رو ساعت چهار صبح از خواب بیدار کرد.

این بار نایل نبود که بهش زنگ میزد؛ نوتیفیکیشن ایمیلش بود، یکی پس از دیگری، یه سر و صدای رو مخی به پا کرده بود.

هری چشم هاش رو باز کرد و بالشت رو از روی صورتش برداشت. همه اون ایمیل ها به میل‌باکس کاریش میومدن. ده تا، بیست تا، سی تا ایمیل که از یه ادرس با اعداد و حروف در هم ریخته میومدن، و با یک جمله مشترک:

"سلام."

خون توی بدن هری یخ زد و سریع سرش رو زیر پتو قایم کرد. این باعث میشد یکم احساس امنیت بکنه.

هری به خودش یاداوری کرد که پیتر طبقه ی پایینه. احتمالا همین الانشم گارد گرفته. هیچ کس اینجا نیست. هیچکس چیزی رو نشکونده که بیاد داخل. همه توی این خونه زنده ان. همه چیز خوبه.

هنوز وقتی اولین ایمیل رو باز می کرد دست هاش می لرزید.

و وقتی توی اولین ایمیل و سه ایمیل بعدی چیزی پیدا نکرد، لرزش دست هاش کمی آروم تر شد.

بعد تصمیم گرفت بره سراع اخرین ایمیل. پنجاه و چهارمین ایمیل، اون یه ضمیمه داشت.

"من همه چیز رو بهشون خواهم گفت."

کلمات هجی شده، قرمز روی سفید. این بار دو تا عکس بود. هر دو برای مناسبت های رسمی بود. هری توی جفتش لبخند میزد اما لبخندش انچنان هم واقعی نبود. چال های گونه ی کوچیکش دو طرف دهنش نمایان شده بود. چشم هاش با اینکه نیمه باز بود به خاطر خط چشم مشکی ای که استفاده کرده بود بیشتر به چشم می اومد.

چی رو بهشون میگه؟ هری واقعا نمیتونست دست از فکر کردن برداره. تخت رو به هم ریخت. زانو هاش میلرزیدن. به سرعت به طرف پنجره رفت و بازش کرد.

هری رو به تاریکی زمزمه کرد. "پیتر!" و انقدری که انگشت هاش از استرس می سوختن به پنجره چنگ می زد.

کمتر از سه دقیقه بعد پیتر زمزمه کرد: " آقای استایلز." چراغ اتوماتیک پایین پله ها روشن شد، و اون اومد و درست زیر پنجره ایستاد، صحیح و سالم.

"چی شده؟"

هری گفت: "اوه خدا رو شکر" تنش بدنش کمتر شد. اگه حال پیتر خوبه پس بقیه چیز ها مشکلی ندادن. باید اینطور باشه. "میتونی بیای داخل پیتر؟"

پیتر سرش رو تکون داد و به سمت در جلویی به راه افتاد. هری فوری یه لباس آستین بلند پوشید و رفت پایین تا در رو برای پیتر باز کنه.

در رو هل تا باز بشه و وقتی دستیگره در هنوز تو دست هری بود، کمرش رو صاف کرده بود و چشم هاش در حالت اماده باش بودن.

پیتر سریع پرسید: "چی شده؟" گوشی توی یه دستش بود و برای فرستادن درخواست کمک آماده شده بود.

هری یه لحظه از همه چیز چشم پوشی کرد تا از خدا( و نایل، بیشتر نایل!) برای اینکه چنین فرد شایسته ای برای مراقبت از اون رو پیدا کردن تشکر کنه.

هری گفت: "این ایمیل ها برام فرستاده شده." از ناراحتی میلرزید، و موبایل خودش رو به دست پیتر داد. هری دید که صورت پیتر با دیدن ایمیل ها گرفته تر و گرفته تر میشه.

"این آدرس ایمیل کاریتونه؟"

هری سرش رو تکون داد: "آره" و خودش رو بغل کرد. "این___ نمیدونم اون ها چطوری این آدرس ایمیل رو پیدا کردن. من همه کسایی که این آدرس رو بهشون دادم میشناسم."

پیتر پرسید: "نایل چی؟" حالا داشت هر دوتا موبایل رو چک میکرد. "اون آدرس رو نداده؟"

هری گفت: "نه بدون اینکه من رو در جریان بذاره. اون ایمیل خودش رو میده بهشون برای مسائل کاری، فکر نمیکنم___"

پیتر گفت: "باشه" با سرعت نور پیامی رو تایپ کرد و فرستاد. "شما به یه ایمیل جدید نیاز دارید، واضحا، و باید پسوردش رو به من هم بدین."

هری گفت: "اوه حتما" و دنبال چیزی گشت که بتونه روش بنویسه. اون یه دفترچه یادداشت روی میز داخل راهرو پیدا کرد.

" میتونی ردیابیش کنی؟"

"مطمئن نیستم. این یکی از اون آدرس ایمیل هایه که ده دقیقه است ساخته شده و فوری هم از بین میره. احتمالا همین الان توسط خود فرستنده از بین رفته. اما به هر حال اگه می خواین خیلی جدی دنبال طرف بگردین نیاز به پلیس دارین."

هری با اخم گفت: "پلیس کاری نمی کنه. براش مهم نیست.." پسوردش رو به پیتر داد و پیتر اون رو تا کرد و توی جیبش گذاشت.

پیتر گفت: "اون ها اطلاعات زیادی نداشتن که باهاش کار کنن، آقای استایلز." و با مهربونی لبخند زد.

"ولی این هر کسی که هست یه اثر انگشت دیجیتال ازش خودش به جا گذاشته، پس شاید این بار پلیس ها کارشون راحت تر بشه."

هری نفسش رو بیرون داد، و چشم هاش رو برای یک دقیقه بست.

هری دوباره گفت: "من ترسیده بودم." این تهدید ها دارن از قبلی ها بدتر میشن، و فقط خدا میدونه استاکرش دفعه بعد میخواد چی کار بکنه.

"من فقط... نمی فهمم چرا کسی باید یه همچین کاری بکنه. ماه ها از اون زنگ زدن ها می گذره و حالا هم این ایمیل ها، مطمئنا اگه پول میخواستن تا الان درخواست کرده بودن مگه نه؟"

پیتر سرش رو تکون داد. "نه ضرورتا. شما اکثرا از اجتماع و فضا های اجتماعی بین مردم دوری می کنین، در نتیجه نمی تونه ربطی به یه اتفاق خاص در زندگیتون داشته باشه. پس می شه نتیجه گرفت ما با یه فرد نسبتا دمدمی مزاج طرفیم. یه فرد که خودش هم دقیقا نمی دونه چی از شما می خواد. "

هری سرش رو توی دستاش گرفت و بعد صورتش رو مالید، به خاطر اینکه ناگهانی از خواب بیدار شده بود، کمی احساس کرختی می کرد.

هری پرسید: "می تونی به نایل زنگ بزنی؟ نمی خوام من این رو بهش بگم. می دونم قراره کلی سر و صدا به راه بندازه و من رو حتی بیشتر از الان بترسونه."

هری احساس بدی داره که اینطوری بیانش کرده؛ نایل بهش اهمیت می ده، نایل دوستش داره، و این دلیلنگرانی نایله... اما هری___نمی تونه. صبح حتما بهش زنگ میزنه.

"البته آقای استایلز. می خواید الان داخل بمونم؟"

هری آهی از سر آسودگی میکشه. اون گفت: "لطفا، اگر مشکلی نداری. راحت باش. می تونی روی کاناپه بخوابی." و درست همون لحظه بود ک فهمید اینجا خونه اش نیست تا هر غریبه ای رو که دلش میخواد دعوت کنه...

اما... پیتر که غریبه نیست، و مطمئنه لویی اگه بفهمه چی شده، مشکلی با این قضیه نداره.

پیتر لبخند زد، انگار می دونست هری یه مشکلی داره.

"ممنون آقای استایلز، پس من همینجام. با خیال راحت برگردین و بخوابین."

هری گفت: "ممنون پیتر." و با اینکه تپش قلب شدیدی داشت اما احساس خستگی می کرد. "چند ساعت دیگه می بینمت."

بعد از این، هری به تخت خوابش برگشت، و خوشحال بود که این اتاق کوچیکه. هری تصور کرد که بعد از همه ی اینا مجبوره باز هم برگرده خونه ی خودش... به یه خونه ی بزرگ که بالای تپه است...

و برای الان، برای چند هفته، احساس کرد اینکه دیوار ها بهش نزدیک باشن و اتاقش خیلی کوچیک باشه، واقعا مشکلی نیست...


	19. Chapter 19

عملا چيزي نمونده بود كه نايل پوستش رو بكنه.

بعد از این که هری بهش اطمینان داد حالش خوبه، نایل باز هم اصرار داشت تا محض احتیاط با یه شرکت امنیتی تو منچستر تماس بگیرن و با پیتر ملاقات کنن.

هری که خیلی از بیرون رفتن خوشش نمی اومد، بعد از قضیه ی اون ایمیل ها؛ با مامانش رفت تا دستگاه های رطوبت زدای خونه رو چک کنه، و همون روز وقتی جما به اونجا اومد، دعوت جما رو‌ برای شام قبول کرد... اما بودن تو دل جنگل و طبیعت، باعث می شد احساس بی قراری کنه. به هر حال سوژهٔ آسونی می شد، اگه یه نفر تصمیم می گرفت که...

وقتی لیام وارد شد با هیجان گفت:"سلام هری،" مشخص بود که حالش خوبه. هری که داشت سعی می کرد یه کتاب بخونه، سرش رو از روی مبل بلند کرد و با تعجب پلک زد.

هری درحالی که غافلگیر شده بود، بالاخره جواب داد:"اوه، سلام،" معمولا لیام باهاش خودمونی رفتار نمی کرد. "اینجا چی کار می کنی؟"

مغزش بهش یاد آوری کرد، 'اون هم می تونه همین سؤال رو از خودت بپرسه. تو هم مثل اون، تو این خونه یک مهمونی'.

لیام اون طرف مبل نشست و گفت:"اومدم دنبال لویی،" یه پیراهن شیک با دکمه های تا آخر بسته، پوشیده بود و بوی ادکلنش تمام اتاق رو پر کرده بود.

هری آروم پرسید:"مناسبت خاصیه؟" سعی کرد کنجکاویش رو بروز نده.

"نه راستش،" لیام شونه اش رو بالا انداخت. "یه قرار ملاقات خیلی مهم داریم، داشتیم با یه یارویی صحبت می کردیم-"

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد:"لیام،" و از وسطای پله داد زد:

"*چراغ زندگیِ من، آتش اندام جنسی من، آرامِ جانم. دهن لعنتیت رو ببند."

(*مقدمهٔ رمان لولیتا نوشتهٔ ولادیمیر ناباکوف)

هری عصبی شد اما به روی خودش نیاورد. خوب می دونستکه حق این که بخواد بدونه چی تو زندگی لویی می گذره رو نداره.

تقریبا شونزدههزاربار اینو با خودش مرور کرده بود.

لیام چشماش رو چرخوند و گفت:"منم از دیدنت خوشحال شدم." و از جاش بلند شد تا لویی رو بغل کنه و بعد یه چیزی تو گوشش زمزمه کرد که هری متوجه نشد.

وقتی از هم جدا شدن، چشم های لویی به هری افتاد. هری ناخودآگاه با نگاهش سرتا پاش رو چک کرد و متوجه شد که لویی هم به خودش رسیده و شیک و مرتب شده، انگار که می خواست جایی بره. موهاش رو کاملاً اطراف صورتش مرتب کرده بود، تو نور آفتاب صبح، طلایی دیده می شد و صورتش رو مانند یه تابلوی نقاشی قاب گرفته بود.

لویی با روی خوش گفت:"خداحافظ هری." بعد از در بیرون رفت و باعث شد برخلاف خودش، هری بخنده.

هری براشون دست تکون داد و یه دقیقه ای از پنجره نگاهشون کرد.

ماشین 'کلیوِ' سفیدی که به خاطر بارون چند روز پیش یکم کثیف شده بود، جلوی در پارک بود. لیام از جلوش رد شد و رفت تو ماشین مشکی و خفن لویی نشست.

ماشین در حالی که آروم به سمت پایین جاده حرکت می کرد، زیر نور خورشید برق می زد و کم کم از دید خارج می شد.

روز خیلی خیلی قشنگی بود. پیتر بدون لباس و با عینک آفتابی روی چمن های حیاط جلویی دراز کشیده بود. وهری داستی رو دید که روی پرچین به خودش کش و قوس می داد و آفتاب می‌گرفت.

وقتی صورتش رو برگردوند و به کتابش نگاه کرد، نقطه های روشنی جلوی چشماش می رقصیدن. به خاطر تفاوت شدت نور با روشناییِ کمِ اتاق نشیمن، حالا به سختی می تونست کلمه ها رو بخونه.

با خودش زمزمه کرد:"بی خیال." و سرش رو واسه خودش تکون داد. بعد وسایلش رو جمع کرد، عینک آفتابی ای که رو میز بود رو برداشت و از خونه بیرون رفت.

"آقای استایلز." پیتر در حالی که سرش رو به عقب چرخونده بود، لبخند زد و بلند شد نشست. پیتر یه شلوارک سبز جیغ با کتونی های هم رنگش پوشیده بود. "خوشحالم که این بیرون می بینمتون."

هری جواب داد:"فکر کردم بهتره که بیام بیرون و خودم رو نشون بدم." گرد و خاک یکی از صندلی راحتی هایی که با نظم روی چمن قرار گرفته بودن رو گرفت و با احتیاط خودش رو روش کش و قوس داد. "تا چند روز پیش، من به خاطر نبودن آفتاب گله می کردم، پس دیگه بهونه ای ندارم که داخل خونه بمونم."

پیتر انگشت شستش رو برای هری بالا آورد و باعث شد هری لبخند بزنه. پشتش رو تکیه داد و به آسمون آبی و بدون ابر نگاه کرد. به محض این که آفتاب پوستش رو لمس کرد، احساس راحتی وجودش رو فرا گرفت.

و راضی از احساس امنیت، با خوشحالی تو‌کتابش غرق شد...

حدوداً یک ساعت بعد، یه ماشین بزرگ مشکی وارد راه شد. اولش هری توجهی نکرد و فکر کرد لویی و لیام برگشتن. اما از گوشهٔ چشمش دید که پیتر از جاش بلند شد.

سعی کرد زیر چشمی از بالای کتابش نگاه کنه که چه خبره.

و دقیقاً همون لحظه درِ ماشین باز شد و مارکوس پیاده شد!

هری انقد سریع کتابش رو بست که نزدیک بود روی صورتش بیفته. کتاب رو با حواس پرتی کنار انداخت و بلند شد. یه دور خودش رو چک کرد تا هیچ نشونه ای از—از لویی یا هر چیزی که مارکوس رو ازش دور کنه، نباشه.

مارکوس هنوز ندیده بودتش. با یه جفت کتونی براق و شلوار لی ای که هری دفعهٔ آخری که باهم به مالیبو رفته بودن براش خریده بود، روی یه تپه خاک که به خاطر بارون شب گذشته نرم شده بود، ایستاده بود.

به طرز ناراحت کننده ای، سر و وضعش نامناسب به نظر می رسید.

هری نمی تونست آرامشی که پس از دیدن مارکوس حس کرد رو نادیده بگیره. آرامشی که از بین ترس و اضطراب، به سختی قابل ملاحظه بود.

پیتر سریع اما با آرامش جلو رفت تا باهاش ملاقات کنه. در حالی که دستاش رو تکون می داد، صدا زد:"آقای وارد." مارکوس از نگاه انداختن به اطراف دست برداشت وعینک آفتابیش رو با یه لبخند درآورد. هری ناخودآگاه لبخند زد.

مارکوس گفت:"پیتر!" و با یه دست پیتر رو تو بغلش کشید. هری موهاش رو مرتب کرد و لباسای ارزونش رو تکوند، در حالی که دستاش از استرس بهم می پیچید. "خوشحالم که می بینمت، دوست من."

"منم همینطور آقا، فکر می کنم اومدین تا آقای استایلز رو ببینین؟"

مارکوس خندید:"از کجا فهمیدی؟... باید بگم که انتظار چیز دیگه ای داشتم."

خدا پیتر رو خیر بده که گفت:"خونهٔ خیلی خوبیه... می تونید بیاید داخل، مطمئنم که آقای استایلز مشکلی ندارن."

و البته که می دونست هری دقیقاً پشت سرش، با اضطراب سرِ جاش وایساده. حالا که مارکوس اومده بود تا سورپرایزش کنه، پس اونم میخواست مارکوس رو سورپرایز کنه.

نامزد هری گفت:"ممنون، پیتر." و روی شونه اش زد. "از این طرفه؟"

قبل از این که پیتر بتونه جوابی بده، مارکوس روش رو سمت خونه بر گردوند، یکم اخم کرد و کمی بعد صورتش از خوشی درخشید.

"عزیزم!" انقد بلند داد زد که چندتا پرنده از روی درخت پریدن. هری مجبور بود لباش رو گاز بگیره تا لبخند بزرگش رو کنترل کنه.

اون هم داد زد:"سلام،" و راه باغچه رو به سمت پایین ادامه داد. وقتی به اندازهٔ کافی بهش نزدیک شد، مارکوس دستاش رو باز کرد و هری عملاً تو بغلش پرید.

"هِی،" مارکوس تو گوشش خندید و یکهو کل دنیای هری داشت درست پیش می رفت و انگار بعد از مدت ها همه چی سرِ جای خودش بود.

دستاش رو محکم دور شونهٔ هری حلقه کرد. مارکوس بوی افتر شِیوی می داد که آشنا نبود... اما حسی که می داد همون بود. "سلام عزیزم. دلم برات تنگ شده بود."

"خدایا، منم دلم برات تنگ شده بود." هری با خوشحالی توی گردنش آه کشید. "اینجا چی کار می کنی؟"

مارکوس دوباره خندید، و در حالی که دستاشو نوازش وار پشت هری می کشید، گفت:"اوم، سورپرایز؟"

"قطعاً سورپرایز شدم." هری لبخند زد. "من حتی نـِ-، چطوری فهمیدی که کجا پیدام کنی؟"

"جاش، یکم آدرس قبلیت رو کند و کاو کرد." مارکوس در حالی که خودش رو عقب می کشید، لباش رو گاز گرفت. "متأسفم."

هری یکم اخم کرد و گفت:"اشکالی نداره." سعی کرد به جاهایی فکر کنه که این خونه به عنوان آدرسش ثبت شده باشه. هر سندی که اون زمان به ذهنش می رسید رو به آدرس مامانش تغییر داده بود... "اما چطوری؟"

"کاش می دونستم،" مارکوس شونه اشو بالا انداخت. "فکر کنم پسره یه معاون خصوصی یا ساحره ای چیزی داره."

هری سرش رو تکون داد و لبخند زد، اما تو ذهنش یه یادداشت نگه داشت تا به محض این که تونست به نایل پیام بده، بعد توی مغزش، یادداشت رو یه کشویی کنار گذاشتش و درش رو قفل کرد. تصمیم گرفت الان راجع بهش فکر نکنه، چون مارکوس در حال حاضر اینجا بود و اونا چندین هفته است که همدیگه رو ندیدن.

"باورم نمیشه این همه راه تا اینجا اومدی." هری دستاش رو دور کمر مارکوس پیچید و خودش رو تو بغل مرد جمع کرد.

مارکوس با خوشحالی از گوشهٔ چشمش بهش نگاه کرد. نگاهش رو آورد پایین و به لب های هری دوخت، انگار که میخواست برای یه بوسه خم شه، اما نظرش رو عوض کرد و به جاش لباش رو به گونهٔ هری چسبوند.

صدای مارکوس شیطون اما یکم دو دِل بود:"پس... بالاخره می خوای منو به مادرت معرفی کنی؟"

با همین جمله، دل هری دوباره ریخت. مامانش خونه نبود، که چیز خوبی بود، چون برای آماده کردنِ چیزایی که می خواست بگه، به زمان نیاز داشت.

اما مهم تر— مهم تر این بود که این خونه، خونهٔ خودش نبود. خونهٔ لویی بود. به خاطر یه سری دلایل، اونجا حتی بعد از این همه سال، واقعا یه مکان مقدس واسه رابطشون محسوب می شد. محض رضای خدا، دیوارای خونه پر از عکسای عروسی بودن. نمی تونه - نمی تونست اجازه بده مارکوس توی خونه بره.

هری گفت:"بیرونه،" از لحاظ فنی دروغ هم نبود. "اما اگه بخوای می تونم اطراف شهر رو بهت نشون بدم. نمی دونم هنوز جایی رو دیدی یا نه - احتمالاً بیشتر از بیست دقیقه وقت نمی بره."

مارکوس گفت:"یه چیزایی دیدم." اما وقتی هری آروم از خونه دورش کرد و به سمت جاده بردش، هیچ مقاومتی نکرد. "می دونستم اینجا کوچیکه، اما -"

"آره،" هری اجباراً یه کوچولو خندید. از کنار پیتر، که چند لحظه صبر کرد و بعد با احتیاط دنبالشون راه افتاد، رد شدن. "اما برای بزرگ شدن جای خوبیه. کلی چیز دربارهٔ گاوها بلدم، تا حالا بهت گفته بودم؟"

"فکر نمی کنم گفته باشی،" مارکوس لبخند زد. " اما اگه خواستی بگی راحت باش."

هری هم شروع کرد به گفتن و بحث رو عوض کرد. به مارکوس دربارهٔ این که چطوری یه بار با دوست بچگیاش (لویی) سعی کردن بفهمن واقعاً گاو رو نعل می کنن یا نه، اما نزدیک بود زیر لگدهاش بمیرن، گفت. دربارهٔ این که چطوری به دنیا اومدن یه گوساله رو‌ تماشا کرد و بعدش بهش اجازه دادن واسش اسم بذاره، و به دلیلی جولین رو انتخاب کرد. (لویی کسی بود که اسم رو پیشنهاد داد.) دربارهٔ این که بر اساس گفته های یکی از دبیراش (درواقع جوانا)، گاوهای قهوه ای از گاوهای خال دار بیشتر عمر میکنن...

تمام مدت، پیتر پشت سرشون پوزخند می زد، و مارکوس با یه لبخند تو چشماش بهش نگاه می کرد. تند تند توی یه قطعه زمین کوچک پر از درخت قدم می زدن و بعد وارد جادهٔ اصلی شدن.

" اون تنها مغازهٔ خوراک ماهی و سیب زمینی سرخ کرده، تو شهره،" هری به دری که با یه صندلی باز نگه داشته شده بود، اشاره کرد. "به هرحال سیب زمینی سرخ کرده های خوبی دارن"

مارکوس با خنده تکرار کرد:"*هرزه...فکر نمی‌کنم تا حالا این کلمه رو ازت شنیده باشم."

(*چیپی در انگلیس به معنای مغازهٔ خوراک ماهی و سیب زمینی سرخ کرده و تو امریکا به معنای هرزه است.)

"خیلی کلمهٔ معمولی تو امریکا نیست، هست؟" هری با خنده چشماش رو‌ چرخوند. "هر روز یه چیز جدید یاد می گیری."

مارکوس سرش رو تکون داد و روی موهای هری رو بوسید. در حالی که از جاده رد می شدن، با اون یکی دستش هری رو نگه داشت، و پرسید:"اون یکی چطور؟"

هری حتی نیاز نداشت نگاه کنه تا بفهمه داره به کدوم در اشاره میکنه. فقط یه نگاه بهش انداخت و گفت:"اونجا مشروب فروشیه." نمی خواست خیلی به این فکر کنه که آخرین باری که اونجا بود، چه اتفاقی افتاد. "اگه کسی واسه یه مدت پیداش نشه، در نهایت معمولاً اینجا جاییه که پیداشون میکنی."

"*کودنِ پی پی" مارکوس اذیت کرد و با فاصلهٔ کمی از زیر ضربه ای که هری قصد داشت بهش بزنه، در رفت. "از اینم فقط همین یه دونه است؟"

(*پاب تو انگلیس به معنای مِی خونه اس و پوب تو امریکا به معنای کودنِ پی پی ._.)

هری خودش رو کنار کشید تا بذاره یه پیرزن رد شه. به غیر از خودشون، پیرزن تنها فرد تو خیابون بود، اما اون نگاه زننده ای که بهشون انداخت برای پنج تا آدم دیگه هم کافی بود.

هری پشت سر پیرزن اخم کرد و گفت:"آره، بارب قبلاً مشروب می فروخت، اما مثل این که جواز شغلیشون رو از دست دادن."

مارکوس سرش رو تکون داد و در حالی که اطرافشون رو نگاه می کرد، لبخند زد. وقتی به سمت میدون می رفتن، خیابون های دور و برشون خالی بودن.

مارکوس گفت:"من نمی تونم بزرگ شدن اینجا و رسیدن به جایی که تو هستی رو تصور کنم، منظورم اینه که —، واو، هری!"

هری هم زمان احساسات مختلفی داشت. از یه طرف صورتش می خواست از خجالت سرخ بشه، اما از طرف دیگه به این فکر می کرد که تو این چند هفتهٔ اخیر چقدر اینجا آرامش پیدا کرده بود.

هری شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و بالاخره گفت:" من فقط خوش شانسی آوردم و یه اپلیکیشن برای به اشتراک گذاشتن آواز خوندنم پیدا کردم. می تونست برای هرکسی اتفاق بیفته."

مارکوس با نوک انگشتش لپ هری رو فشار داد و گفت:"اما این برای تو اتفاق افتاد... و بعدش تو برای من اتفاق افتادی."

این دفعه صورت هری از خجالت سرخ شد.

مارکوس دستش رو تو‌ جیبش کرد و ادامه داد:"که یادم میندازه یه چیزی با خودم آوردم." یه جعبهٔ آشنا رو بیرون آورد و به سادگی کف دستش گذاشت.

درست وسط میدونِ خالی وایساده بودن؛ هری حس کرد از روی شونهٔ مارکوس می تونه یه نفر رو ببینه که داشت از پنجرهٔ مغازه نگاهشون می کرد. پیتر، انگار که ذهنشو خونده باشه، نزدیک تر اومد و جلوی دیدشون روگرفت.

مارکوس گفت:"فهمیدم،" و یکهویی به طرز قابل پرستشی خجالتی شد. "منظورم اینه که—، تو نمی خواستی تا وقتی به خانوادت نگفتی بندازیش؛ و من فکر کردم اگه ببینمشون، تو بالاخره می تونی دستت کنیش."

هری جعبه رو گرفت و با احتیاط انگشتاش رو دور پارچهٔ مخملیش پیچید. درش رو باز کرد و یه منظرهٔ آشنا دید. حلقه توی نور خورشید برق می زد، یه نقره ای قشنگ. قبل از اینکه به انگلستان بیاد، با حلقه های دیگه اش دستش کرده بود. دلش واسه حس سنگینیِ دور انگشت تعهدش و گرمایی که به قلبش می داد، تنگ شده بود.

"حق با توئه." هری لبخند زد و خط سفید دور جعبه رو لمس کرد. "می دونی چیه؟ همین الان میندازمش دستم."

مارکوس دستشو محکم دور مچش پیچید. "مطمئنی؟"

"البته که مطمئنم." هری لبخند زد و برای ثابت کردن حرفش، حلقه رو در آورد و تو انگشتش انداخت. حلقه به راحتی رو انگشتش نشست. "به همون زیبایی که یادمه."

مارکوس با لبخند گفت:"هوم، من می گم مردونه، اما زیبا هم خوبه."

هری با خنده گفت:"خفه شو،" جعبه رو تو جیبش گذاشت، دوباره دست مارکوس رو گرفت و انگشتاشون رو تو هم قفل کرد. دوباره شروع کردن به قدم زدن.

یکم فکر کرد تا بپرسه:"کناره گیری چطور بود؟" مارکوس دربارهٔ این قضیه خیلی پشت تلفن صحبت نمی کرد. به هری گفته بود وقتی حضوری هم دیگه رو دیدن همهٔ جزئیات رو بهش میگه، چون فکر می کردن قراره زود هم رو ببین.

مارکوس با لبخندی که محو شده بود گفت:"اوه...خوب بود، آره. یه چند تایی آهنگ نوشتم."

هری با تعجب دستشو فشار داد و‌ گفت:"پشت تلفن که انگار خیلی بیشتراز چند تا بود." مارکوس قبل از این که به لس آنجلس برگرده، باز هم با یه عالمه صدا از اون سمت خط، تماس گرفته بود و گفته بود که آهنگ نویسی داره عالی پیش میره.

مارکوس به یه طرف دیگه نگاه کرد، شونه اش رو بالا انداخت و‌گفت:"مجبور شدم بیشترشون رو پاره کنم بریزم دور." در حالی که کلیسایی که داشتن از کنارش رد می شدن رو تماشا می کرد ادامه داد:"یه سری شب ها زیادی نشئه شدیم و تهش فقط چرت و پرت نوشتیم."

هری با یه لبخند کوچیک گفت:"مطمئنم آهنگای خیلی خوبی بودن." دلش برای این که با آلات موسیقی ای که دوتایی جمع کردن، تو خونه باشه و چپ و راست برای آهنگاش ایده بده، تنگ شده بود. مارکوس معمولاً متن هایی می نوشت که با آهنگ های هری جور در نمی اومد، اما موسیقی اش همیشه عالی بود. "وقتی رفتیم خونه بهم نشون میدی؟"

مارکوس جواب داد:" البته که می دم،" لبخندی زد و یه دسته از مو های هری رو پشت گوشش گذاشت. "درواقع، می خواستم راجع به همین قضیه باهات صحبت کنم."

هری اخم کرد:"آهنگ نویسی؟"

مارکوس خندید و سرشو تکون داد. "رفتن به خونه."


	20. Chapter 20

احساس گناه، بیش از قبل گریبان گیر هری شد. اون مدت زیادی بود که به اینجا اومده، با خودخواهی تمام خونه ی لویی رو گرفته، هر کاری جز مجبور کردن لویی به امضا کردن برگه های طلاق انجام می ده. و بالا تر از تمام این ها، هر لحظه و هر ثانیه داره به مارکوس دروغ می گه.

هری می گه:

"می دونم، مدت زیادی از وقتی لس انجلس رو ترک کردم می گذره و تو هم کاملا شرایطم رو درک می کنی. هیچ ایده ای نداری که چقدر برای این کارت ارزش قائلم و—"

مارکوس حرف هری رو قطع می کنه و می گه:

"هری! تو سه ساله که خانواده ات رو ندیده بودی. معلومه که این رو درک می کنم ولی— ولی تو می خواستی برنامه ی عروسیمون رو بچینی. نه؟ من فقط خیلی دلم برای شور و هیجانت واسه عروسی تنگ شده. خونه بدون تو، غم زده و تنهاست."

هری لبش رو محکم، تا جایی که مزه ی خون رو توی دهنش احساس کنه گاز می گیره.

"می دونم... خیلی خیلی معذرت می خوام ولی باید مامان رو راضی کنم تا بذاره برم. ولی قول می دم. بهت قول می دم در اولین فرصت که بتونم اینجا رو ترک می کنم... خودت می دونی که چقدر دلم برات تنگ شده."

مارکوس جوابی نمی ده. فقط بوسه ای نرم و سریع بر روی لب های هری می ذاره. بوسه ی سریع لب های خشک دو پسر. و هری لبخند می زنه.

مارکوس می گه:"می دونم که دلت برام تنگ شده بود. واسه همین اومدم اینجا."

و بعد از اون بوسه، دیگه حرف های زیادی بینشون رد و بدل نمی شه. به جز هنگامی که هری ساختمون ها و فروشگاه ها رو می دید و خاطراتش با لویی رو به یاد می آورد. کار هایی که در گذشته، در این خیابون ها با هم انجام می دادن... مارکوس به تمام خاطراتی که هری در قالب خودش و دوستش تعریف می کرد گوش می داد و لبخند می زد...

و هری خاطراتی که برای چندین سال به فراموشی سپرده بود زنده می کرد – نوستالژی... لطیف بودن خاطرات... و احساس عاطفه ای برای این روستای لعنتی، که هری برای مدت ها اون رو در ذهنش به خاک سپرده بود...

متاسفانه، روستا بیش از اندازه کوچیک بود و پیاده روی کوتاهشون، خیلی زود به اتمام رسید. هری و مارکوس به انتهای خیابون اصلی رسیدن و تابلویی که نشون می داد در حال ترک هولمز چپل هستند رو از نظر گذروندن.

در حالی که راه برگشت رو پیش گرفته بودن، مارکوس با تعجب گفت:"اینجا خیلی کوچیکه!"

هری جواب داد:"قبلا گفتی... نمی دونم. این فقط— می دونی وقتی اینجا بزرگ بشی، چنین چیز هایی خیلی به چشم نمیاد و کلا چیز زیادی نمی دونی."

و آره. حرف های هری درباره ی بعضی مشکلات و مسائل بزرگ شدن در همچین جای کوچکی حقیقت داشت.

مارکوس خندید:"روی نیویورکی من وحشت کرده!"

هری چیزی نگفت. فقط دست خودش رو محکم فشار داد و سعی کرد قدم های کوتاه تری برداره تا دیر تر به خونه برسن.

هری واقعا چاره ای جز اینکه مارکوس رو دوباره به خونه برگردونه نداره. نمی تونه وانمود کنه که مادرش نقل مکان کرده چون مارکوس تقریبا هری رو در حال آفتاب گرفتن تو حیاط دید. ولی نمی شه ببرتش توی خونه...

دیوار ها پر از عکش ها و خاطراتی از زندگی قبلی هری هستند. زندگی که هری برای مدت زیادی اون رو به فراموشی سپرد بود... مثل زندگی با نامزدش... و البته رسانه و خبرگزاری ها.

در حقیقت، هر فردی، خارج از این روستا.

هری به آرومی موبایلش رو از توی جیبش بیرون آورد و فوری به نایل پیام داد:

'نایل کمکم کن! مارکوس اومده اینجا. '

نایل بلافاصله جواب داد:

'چیکار می تونم بکنم؟

مشکل دقیقا همین جاست. هر کاری که مارکوس رو وادار کنه تا این روستای لعنتی رو ترک کنه. ولی این کار فقط برج دروغ هایی که هری ساخته بود رو بلند و بلند تر می کرد.

هری جواب داد:

'نمی دونم.'

و بعد موبایلش رو قفل کرد و توی جیبش گذاشت.

جاده تقریبا به اتمام رسیده و بود و اون ها دوباره رو به روی خونه ی لویی بود. هری می تونست ماشین رابین و مامانش رو ببینه... و این یکی رو دیگه هیچ جوره نمی شد پیچوند.

مارکوس می گه:"اوه." و مثل هری متوجه ی حضور مادر و پدر نامزدش می شه. مارکوس دست هری رو ول می کنه تا یقه و موهای خودش رو مرتب کنه. خیلی نگران و عصبی به نظر نمی رسه فقط انگار زیاد راحت نیست.

"اسم مادرت چی بود؟"

هری کمی می خنده و به مارکوس کمک می کنه تا چروک های لباسش رو صاف کنه.

"آنه. اما احتمالا دوست داره مامان صداش کنی. و رابین هم همسرشه."

"خواهرت اینجا نیست؟"

هری ناخواسته احساس خوبی بهش دست می ده. اون خیلی درباره ی خانواده اش و زندگی شخصیش حرف نمی زنه. شاید فقط چند بار تو مصاحبه ها ذکر کرده بود که خواهر داره... و اینکهمارکوس این رو به یاد داشت، هری رو کمی دلگرم کرد.

لبخندی زد و جواب داد:"اوه، اون الان منچستره."

مارکوس چشم هاش رو ریز کرد.

هری با خنده شروع به توضیح دادن می کنه:"اون تو منچستر زندگی می کنه.." هری سعی می کنه با صدای خیلی بلند حرف بزنه تا مادرش متوجه ی اومدنشون بشه... و البته آماده ی دیدن نامزد پسرش که تا حالا باهاش ملاقات نکرده...

و بعد چشم های هری روی پیتر قفل می شه. هری نگاهی به پیتر می اندازه و بهش می فهمونه تا بره داخل خونه و به مادرش اطلاع بده مارکوس به اینجا اومده... پیتر که متوجه ی نگاه هری می شه، خیلی بی صدا، از پشت درخت ها از در عصبی خونه وارد می شه تا به آنه اطلاع بده.

مارکوس نامطئن به خونه نگاه می کنه و می گه:"موضوعی هست که نباید درباره اش حرف بزنم؟"

"نه. آنه به اندازه ی کافی از همه چیز برات جرف می زنه. حالا خودت می بینی. فقط اگه دلت می خواد که خیلی ازت خوشش بیاد و دوستت داشته باشه، درباره ی گربه ها حرف بزن."

"مامانت گربه داره؟"

هری سرش رو تکون داد:"داستی." و همچنان قصد وارد شدن به خونه رو نداشت. "در حقیقت گربه ی خانوادگیمونه. ولی داستی بعد از اینکه من و جما خونه رو ترک کردیم، بچه ی مامانم شد. رابطه ی داستی و مامان از رابطه ی بقیه با داستی خیلی قوی تره." 

مارکوس لبخند زد:"گرفتم چی می گی." مارکوس واسه دیدن خانواده هری آماده به نظر می رسید و احتمالا هری نمی تونست بیشتر از اینا معطل نگهش داره...

مارکوس گفت:"هی عزیزم. مضطرب که نیستی؟"

هری جواب داد:"یکم. می دونی چطوریه دیگه." 

البته نه برای اینکه مارکوس قرار بود خانواده اش رو ببینه. برای تمام دروغ هایی که داشت روی هم می چید.

مارکوس دوباره دست هری رو توی دستش گرفت و بهش اطمینان خاطر داد:

"قول می دم به بهترین شکل ممکن رفتار کنم. حالا زود باش، بیا بریم."

و بعد هری رو مثل یه بچه، دنبال خودش تا جلوی درگاه کشوند و پیش از اینکه هری فرصت این رو پیدا کنه که بگه نه، در زد.

در لحظه ی اول کسی در رو باز نکرد اما هری می تونست زمزمه های مادرش و میو میو های داستی رو بشنوه... خوشبختانه، مارکوس چیزی متوجه نشد.

و بالاخره، در با صدای 'کلیک'ئی باز شد و چهره ی مامان که یک لبخند مصنوعی روش فیکس شده بود نمایان شد. یک غریبه نمی تونست متوجه ی لبخند الکی و مصنوعی آنه بشه، ولی هری خوب این رو فهمیده بود...

آنه لبخندش رو پر رنگ تر کرد و گفت:"سلام."

مارکوس لبش رو گاز گرفت و با لحنی که هیجان توش موج می زد گفت:"خانم استایلز!"

همه ی این ها تقصیر هری بود. از همون اول هم نباید به مارکوس می گفت که قراره برگرده پیش خانواده اش.

مارکوس ادامه داد:"من مارکوس، نامزد هری ام. مطمئنم هری چیزای زیادی درباره ی من بهتون گفته."

آنه معمولا در چنین شرایطی حرف فرد رو به روش رو قطع می کرد و با اشتیاق شروع به حرف زدن می کرد... اما این بار اجازه داد تا حرف مارکوس کاملا تموم بشه...

اما وقتی اخم کم رنگی که روی چهره ی هری بود رو دید، سعی کرد خودش رو جمع و جور کنه.

"مارکوس! معلومه که هری یک عالمه درباره ات حرف زده. زود باش بیا تو عزیز دلم."

هری احساس بدی که بعد از بستن در خونه –که خونه ی لویی بود- بهش دست داد رو نادیده گرفت و سعی کرد تمام تلاشش رو بکنه تا هیچ کدوم از دروغ هاش لو نره.

مارکوس گفت:"این خونه خیلی قشنگه."هری رسما لال شده بود ولی آنه مارکوس رو به جلو هدایت کرد و شرایط رو تا جایی که می تونست طبیعی جلوه داد.

"خیلی خیلی ممنونم عزیزم."

آنه خیلی مودبانه رفتار می کرد. زیادی مودبانه!

آنه، مارکوس رو به سمت آشپزخونه هدایت کرد و گفت:"می خوای نوشیدنی برات بیارم؟"

حرف زدن آنه و مارکوس، این فرصت رو به هری داد تا نگاهی به خونه بندازه... همه جاخالی بود. دیوار های راهرو و تقریبا کل خونه، خالی از هرگونه عکس قدیمی و دو نفره از هری و لویی بود...

جای خالی قاب عکس ها، زیر نور مستقیم خورشید که از پنجره وارد خونه می شد، زیادی تو ذوق می زد.

و در گوشه ی اتاق پذیرایی، هری، پیتر رو دید. پیتر، با دست هایی پر از قاب عکس های کوچیک و بزرگ...

هری— هری ترسیده بود و احساس خجالت وجودش رو در بر گرفته بود... اینجا خونه ی لویی بود و هیچ کس غیر از خودش حق دست زدن و جا به جا کردن وسیله ها رو نداشت... مخصوصا هری. حتی با اینکه هری به صورت مستقیم به هیچ کدوم از اون قاب عکس ها دست نزده بود.

هری خیلی آروم رو به پیتر زمزمه کرد:"خیلی ممنون." و اون احساس بد، بیش از پیش وجود هری رو اسیر خودش کرد.

به هر حال، بعد از چند دقیقه وارد آشپزخووه شد و مارکوس و مامانش رو در حال حرف زدن دید. به نظر می رسید خوب با هم رفیق شد اما هری می تونست ماهرانه رفتارشون رو زیر نظر بگیره.

هری تنشِ رفتار مارکوس و انگشت های محکم حلقه شده ی مادرش دور دسته ی کتری رو به خوبی می دید...

هری اینکه مادرش از مارکوس خوشش نیاد و نتونه این شرایط رو به خوبی مدیریت کنه درک می کرد... اما به نظر می رسید مارکوس دوست داره خودش رو تو دل آنه جا کنه.

هری روی یکی از صندلی های اطراف میز می شینه و خودش رو تا جایی که پوست دست هاشون به هم برخورد کنه، به مارکوس نزدیک تر می کنه. اینجا دقیقا جاییه که لویی خواب آلو، هر روز صبح می شینه و به قیافه ی نرم و خسته اش، روزنامه می خونه.

مارکوس می گه:"من واقعا هیچ وقت فلسفه ی این قاطی کردن شیر و چایی رو نفهمیدم."

آنه کمی به حرفش می خنده و پاسخ می ده:"فکر نکنم تا حالا چایی رو بدون شیر خورده باشم. هیچ چیزی مثل شیر چایی واسه صبحونه نمی چسبه."

آنه دو تا لیوان سفید رنگ از شیر میاره... هری عاشق اینه.

اما بعد به یاد میاره که مارکوس روی رژیم غذاییش خیلی حساسه و رسما تک تک کالری هایی که در روز می خوره رو می شمره. اما الان برای اینکه به آنه بی احترامی نکنه، هیچ مخالفتی با خوردن شیر چایی نکرد.

پس جرعه ای از شیرچایی نوشید.

"این عالیه، خانم— آنه. راستش توقع نداشتم. اصلا توقع نداشتم ازش خوشم بیاد؟"

مارکوس واقعا هیجان زده به نظر می رسه و این رفتارش باعث می شه تا آنه برای اولین بار در نیم ساعت گذشته 'واقعا' بخنده... هری بالاخره به خودش اجازه می ده تا کمی راحت بگیره. روی صندلی لم می ده. اما همچنان ذهنش درگیر واکنشی که لویی قراره بعد از دیدن خونه اش و البته مارکوس نشون بده، است.

خدا می دونه لویی و لیام الان کجا هستن... تنها چیزی که هری می دونه اینه که جلسه ی اونا هر لحظه امکان داره به اتمام برسه و لویی به خونه برگرده.

مامان با شادی لبخند می زنه و می گه:"خوشحالم که دوستش داشته." 

از رفتار هاش مشخصه که تا حدودی از مارکوس خوشش اومده و این به قلب هری گرما می بخشه... فکر کردن به اینکه آنه و مارکوس قراره با هم گرم بگیرن، به ذهن شلوغ هری کمک می کنه تا دیگه به فکر واکنش لویی نباشه.

آنه یک بشقاب بیسکوییت جلوی هری و مارکوس می ذاره. چند دقیقه ی دیگه رو با حرف های مودبانه و بی محتوا سپری می کنن.... هری زمانی رو به یاد میاره که همین کار رو با لویی کرده بودن... حتی با اینکه آنه، لویی رو به خوبی می شناخت...

و سپس، پیش از اینکه بذاره ذهنش به جاهای دور تری کشیده بشه، به زمان حال بر می گرده.

الان وقت فکر کردن به خاطرات شیرینش با لویی نیست...

آنه لبخند می زنه و پاهاش رو روی هم می اندازه:"خب مارکوس، چی شد که تصمیم گرفتی بیای اینجا؟"

لبخند پر رنگی روی چهره ی مارکوس نشست و یکی از دست هاش رو روی پای هری گذاشت و گفت:

"خب من دلم واسه نامزدم خیلی تنگ شده بود. و اینکه خیلی دوست دشتم بدونم زادگاه هری کجاست. هری خیلی درباره ی اینجا حرف نزده بود فقط گفته بود یه شهر کوچیک و چیزی درباره ی زیبا بودن این شهر و یا اینکه مادرش چقدر خوش اخلاق و مهربونه به زبون نیاورده بود."

هری پاهاش رو منقبض می کنه. خیلی خیلی زیاد منقبض می کنه، در حدی که به ماهیچه هاش فشار میاد...

آنه به خاطر حرف های مارکوس تشکر نکرد. فقط حرف های مودبانه اش رو ادامه داد و پرسید:"اون رو دوست داری؟"

"منظورتون اینجاست؟"

آنه سرش رو به نشونه ی تایید تکون داد و در حالی که نوشیدنیش رو می خورد، از بالای لیوان به مارکوس نگاه کرد.

"بله دوست دارم. یه چیزه جدیده. این اولین باریه که از یه شهر بزرگ انقدر دور شدم و همه—"

آنه با اشتیاق حرف مارکوس رو قطع کرد و گفت:"اوه! کدوم شهر؟"

این احتمالا بحث خوبی برای حرف زدن نیست. مارکوس می تونست تا فردا درباره ی اینکه هولمز چپل چقدر کوچیکه حرف بزنه و درباره ی اینکه شهر فقط یدونه مشروب فروشی داره جک بسازه. ایده ی زندگی کردن تو هولمز چپل برای مارکوس کاملا غیر قابل درکه... و این زیاد به تفکرات آنه شباهت نداره... آنه عاشق اینجاست.

مارکوس با لبخند گفت:"نیویورک. مطمئنم هر کسی که اهل نیویورک باشه این رو می گه ولی گوناگونی ملیت و نژاد ها توی نیویورک واقعا دیوونه کننده است."

آنه سرش رو تکون می ده:"آره. می تونم حدس بزنم که خیلی با اینجا فرق می کنه. خب اینجا ما اکثرا همه رو با اسم کوچیک و فامیلیشون می شناسیم."

چشم های مارکوس گرد شد و با تعجب پرسید:"همه رو می شناسین؟"

"خب اکثر مردم رو بله. هر چی سنت بیشتر بشه، آدم های بیشتری رو هم تو هولمز چپل می شناسی."

هری سعی داشت به مارکوس بگه این بحث رو بیشتر از این کشش نده و جوک نسازه، اما مارکوس توجهی نمی کرد.

آنه در حالی که ریز ریز می خندید گفت:"بگو بببینم مارکوس، هری تمام این مدت کجا قایمت کرده بود؟"

هری خودش رو وسط حرف هاشون انداخت و گفت:"مامان، خواهش می کنم."

آنه با خنده جواب داد:"فقط دارم می پرسم! مارکوس خیلی دوست داشتنیه."

مارکوس اون یکی دستش رو روی قفسه سینه ی خودش گذاشت و گفت:"آنه...خیلی خیلی ممنون. این واقعا برام ارزشمنده."

و هری درگیر رمزگشایی لحن عجیب مادرش بود... امکان نداشت منظورش همون چیزی که به زبون آورده باشه!

آنه به مارکوس لبخند زد و هری متوجه ی اندوهی که زیر اون لبخند پنهان شده بود، شد... خوشبختانه مارکوس چیزی نفهمید.

آنه گفت:"من خیلی خوشحالم که پسرم تو رو پیدا کرده. اما می ترسم که جزئی از برنامه ی عروسیتون باشم. هر چی باشه من تازه متوجه ی این موضوع شدم!"

آنه وقتی حرف هاش رو می زد به هری خیره شده بود و هری می دونست تک تک کلماتش کنایه آمیز و معنی داره و سعی داره یه چیزی رو به هری بفهمونه.

مارکوس با لبخند جواب می ده:"اگه تو برنامه ریزی برای عروسی کمکمون کنین عالی می شه! هری یه عالمه مدل کیک در نظر داره! ما می تونیم شما رو ببریم امریکا تا تو انتخاب کیک به هری کمک کنین."

آنه پرسید:"خودت واسه انتخاب و تست کردن کیک نمیای؟"

لبخند مارکوس همچنان روی صورتش بود. سرش رو تکون داد و گفت:

"نه، این خیلی مناسب من نیست می دونین. خیلی سلیقه یخوبی در انتخاب غذا ندارم. نمی خوام چنین روز خاصی رو فقط به خاطر انتخاب بد غذا، واسه هری خراب کنم."

آنه سرش رو به نشونه ی تایید تکون داد:"درسته."

هری احساس می کرد باید هر چه زودتر به این مکالمه خاتمه بده.

اما قبل از اینکه بتونه تلاشش رو بکنه، آنه بحث رو کلا عوض کرد و گفت:

"مارکوس تا کی می خوای اینجا بمونی؟ مطمئنم هری دوست داره کل چشایر رو بهت نشون بده. نه فقط روستای خودمون." هری هیچ ایده ای نداشت که منظور مادرش چیه.

مارکوس چشم هاش رو یکم ریز کرد و با لبخند جواب داد:"مطمئنم که عاشقش می شم." و هری می تونست حدس بزنه مارکوس بحث قبلی رو فراموش نکرده و فقط به خاطر آنه بیخیال حرف زدن درباره ی عروسی شده.

هری خودش رو یکم روی صندلی تکون می ده و سعی می کنه با نگاهش از آنه عذر خواهی کنه.

آنه با شرمندگی می گه:"ما خیلی دوست داریم اینجا بمونی ولی متاسفانه یه مشکلاتی واسه خونه امون پیش اومد و اتاق کافی نداریم. اتاق فعلی هری خیلی کوچیکه و تقریبا اندازه ی یه کمده."

هری مطمئن بود اونا می تونستن یه جوری باهاش کنار بیان و مارکوس چند روزی تو خونه ی لویی بمونه. اما هر دوشون عادت داشتن رو تخت های بزرگ بخوابن و اینقدر نزدیک خوابیدن کنار هم دیگه یکم دردسر ساز بود.

و همچنین، اینجا خونه ی لوییه! همین که اجازه داده هری این چند وقت تو خونه اش بمونه خیلیه!

مارکوس خیال آنه رو راحت کرد و گفت:"نه نه مشکلی نیست. مطمئنم یه هتل این اطراف هست، نه؟"

آنه از روی صندلیش بلند شد و گفت:"من می تونم از همسرم بپرسم. حتما جایی رو می شناسه."

مارکوس با لبخند گفت:"خیلی ممنونم آنه. این فوق العاده است." و آنه پیش از اینکه آشپزخونه رو ترک کنه، در پاسخ به مارکوس لبخندی زد.

و وقتی آنه از آشپزخونه خارج شد هری فهمید تمام این مدت دست هاش رو محکم مشت کرده و باعث شده انگشت هاش درد بگیرن... فقط امیدوار بود مارکوس دستش رو ندیده باشه.

مارکوس به سمت هری برگشت و گفت:"اچ، مامانت فوق العاده است! به نظرت از من خوشش اومده؟"

هری جواب می ده:"به نظرم تو عالی بودی." و بعد با لب هاش به گونه ی مارکوس نوک می زنه. 

"فکر کنم این شروع خوبی برای آشنا شدن تو با مامان بود."


	21. Chapter 21

مارکوس دوباره لبخندی می زنه و جرعه ای از چاییش می نوشه. هری خودش و به طرف پسر می اندازه، گونه هاش رو روی شونه ی مارکوس می ذاره و از پنجره به بیرون نگاه می کنه.

حتی متوجه نشد روز کی گذشت و بعد از ظهر شد. رنگ آسمون داره به بنفش تغییر می کنه و ماه خمیده و روشن بالای اسمونه، تقریبا کامل شده، فقط یه تیکش کمه...

مارکوس دستش رو دور شونه ی هری می اندازه، بعد بدن هاشون رو به هم تکیه می دن و هری سعی می کنه خودش رو با این گرمای آشنا وفق بده... گرمای آشنا، بوی بدن پسر و جایی که خیلی وقته خونه صداش می زنه.

البته این فقط تا وقتی بود که درست درهمین موقع لحظه کوچیکشون خراب بشه!

هری به اندازه نیم ثانیه وقت داره تا اماده بشه- تا الان خواب بوده، و برای همین یکم طول می کشه تا بخواد سر و وضعش رو درست کنه- صدای لویی درست از پشت در شنیده می شه، داره به یه چیزی می خنده و لیام در حال جواب دادن بهش با صدای بلندی قهقهه می زنه.

هری همچنان که صدای چرخش کلید از توی در رو می شنوه، قلبش عین گنجشک می زنه و هر لحظه امکان داره از دهنش پرت بشه بیرون.

مارکوس با گیجی می پرسه:"عزیزم؟"

ولی بعد می بینه که یک نفر وارد خونه شده.

هری سعی می کنه به خودش دلداری بده که این فقط یکم استرسه و قرار نیست مشکلی پیش بیاد... اما در حقیقت هر لحظه امکان داره از حال بره.

لویی ناگهان با حالت غیر منتظره ای جلوی در می ایسته ، یکی از ابروهاشو با کنایه بالا می ده و می گه :"اوه سلام."و با دقت نگاهشون می کنه.

هری جز اینکه یکم صندلیش رو از مارکوس فاصله بده و امیدوار باشه مارکوس متوجه فاصله ی ناگهانی بینشون نشه نمی تونه بکنه.

این، این نباید اتفاق می افتاد، و حالا هری حتی نمی تونه نفس بکشه .

مارکوس به جای هری صحبت رو باز می کنه و با کنجکاوری می گه:"سلام". و درحالی که دستاش رو به سمت لویی دراز کرده بلند می شه. لویی دست مارکوس رو می گیره و تکون می ده، باید به بالا نگاه کنه تا بتونه چشم های مارکوس رو ببینه اما فقط چشم هاش رو به دستش که در دست مارکوس در حال تکون خوردنه می سپاره.

حتما از این کار متنفره.

کنار شونه های لویی، هری به لیامی که توی پذیرایی ایستاده نگاهی می اندازه، دست به سینه است و به طور واضحی عصبانیه... هری می ترسه لیام حرفی بزنه که نباید بزنه...

مارکوس ندونسته از اینکه لیام مثل یه بمب ساعتی، از عصبانیت، آماده ترکیدنه میگه: "سلام، من مارکوس هستم. نامزد هری."

و همون لحظه است که هری به کنار خودش نگاهی می اندازه و قبل از اینکه خیلی دیر بشه بازوی مارکوس که دور کمرش حلقه شده رو نمی بینه. هری از روی اجبار به مارکوس نزدیک تری می شه و مارکوس دستش رو محکم تر از قبل دور کمر هری حلقه می کنه.... هری واقعا نمی تونه سرش رو بالا بگیره و تو چشم های لویی نگاه کنه.

باید مقدمه چینی کنه، ولی ترسیده، اما راحت نیست و همه اینا به نظرش اشتباهه.

لویی با لبخندی دلپذیر می گه:"لویی هستم."

چشم هاش سرده، ولی عصبانی به نظر نمیرسه .

هری لباش رو گاز می گیره و تلاش می کنه تا چشم هاش رو باز نگه داره. اینجا جاییه که لویی میتونه فقط با یه کلمه تمام وجود هری رو با خاک یکسان کنه.

لویی به هری نگاه می کنه و می بینه که چجوری مضطرب به نظر می رسه و مردمک های چشم هاش گشاد شده.

"عام، من یکی از دوست های دوران کودکی هری ام.". پسر شک کرد، ولی خوشبختانه لویی کاملا متقاعد کننده بود.

مارکوس بهش لبخندی می زنه و می گه :"خب، خوشبختم. هری زیاد درمورد دوست های بچگیش حرف نمی زنه، مگه نه؟ "

به هری سقلمه ای می زنه. درست در همون لحظه، هری یجورایی می خواد که بمیره. پوستش به شدت داغ شده، قلبش سریع تر از هر وقت دیگه ای می تپه و هر نفسی که می کشه ضعیف تر از قبلیه . لویی سعی می کنه تا با صدای صافی جواب بده: "فکر نمی کنم".

یه قطره عرق از پشتش سرازیر می شه، که کاملا دردناکه.

مارکوس می خنده ولی لویی نه.

پشت لویی، لیام گلوش رو با صدای بلندی صاف می کنه و سپس می ره.

لویی می گه:"عادیه" سپس چشماش رو نصفه می چرخونه طوری که متقاعد کننده باشه. "خوشبختم که دیدمت مارکوس. تو این همه راه رو از لس انجلس اومدی؟ "

هری به دور و اطراف نگاهی می کنه و سعی می کنه یه راه فرار از این موقعیت پیدا کنه.

مارکوس می گه:"اره اومدم". و هنوز به خاطر تمام این سوال ها و آدم های جدید خوشحاله.

"می خواستم هری رو سورپرایز کنم. "

لویی می گه:"اوه". سپس ابروهاشو بالا میده و می گه:"پس به خاطر همینه که هری صبح نگفته قراربود تو بیای."

شاید زمین می تونست باز شه و هری رو به درون خودش ببلعه، حداقل اینجوری نیازی نبود که یه راه فرار از این وضعیت خراب پیدا کنه .

و درست به موقع، مامان از پله ها پایین میاد. هری هیچوقت از دیدنش انقدر خوشحال نبوده .

زن با لبخندی می گه:"سلام لویی". سپس به مارکوس نگاه می کنه: "رابین می گه یه هتل کوچیک تو استوک می شناسه که تقریبا بیست دقیقه با ماشین از اینجا فاصله داره."

مارکوس جواب می ده:"اوه این عالی میشه! واقعا ممنونم آنه."

زن با لبخندی می گه: "مشکلی نیست. یکی از ما می تونه باهات بیاد، اگر—".

یهو هری وسط حرفش می پره: "نه، نه، من میرم."

حداقل بیرون از اینجا باید هوایی باشه که هری بتونه با خیال راحت نفس بکشه، نه؟

تمام دروغ هایی که گفته بود یک جا جمع شده بودن، مثل یک مار دور به گردنش پیچیده بودنو تا وقتی که چشم هاش سیاهی می رفت به خفه کردنش ادامه می دادن.

آنه می گه:"پس برات آدرس رو میارم."

مارکوس در حالی که بازوی هری رو می کشه می گه:"و منم می رم ماشین رو روشن کنم."

هری بهش لبخندی می زنه:"باشه" سپس بازوی هری رو آروم فشار می ده. مارکوس دوباره با لویی دست می ده. دست هاش رو به نشونه خداحافظی برای مامان تکون میده و از در خارج می شه.

لحظه ای که در بسته می شه، هری یه جفت چشم احساس می کنه که پشت گردنش رو دارن می سوزونن. از اونجایی که آنه رفت تا آدرس رو از رابین بگیره پس اون نگاه سوزناک آنه نیست پس...

لویی می گه:"خب" صداش باعث میشه ترس عجیبی وجود هری رو فرا بگیره.

و هری حتی قبل از اینکه برگرده می گه:"متاسفم". قلبش تو دهنشه. احساس مریضی می کنه، انقد مریض که احساس دل پیچه معده اش رو از درون تو خودش حل می کنه.

سپس می گه:"لویی، من واقعا متاسفم، قسم می خورم که نمی دونستم—"

لویی بین حرفش می پره:"باورت می کنم، آروم باش" سپس دستاش رو جلوی پسر دراز کرد.

انگار که نگرانه هری هر لحظه ممکنه از حال بره."می دونم."

چرا لویی عصبانی نیست؟ چرا سرش داد نمی زنه؟ هری احساس وحشتناکی داره...

هری دوباره تکرار می کنه:"من نمی دونستم". سعی میکنه تا کلمات رو کنار هم بذاره:"اون یه دفعه ای اومد و من—من نمی—"

بعد از این دیگه حرفی نمی زنه. چون دیگه براش نفسی نداره.

لویی می گه:" یا مسیح! بگیر بشین."

یه صندلی بیرون می کشه و با دیدن لرزیدن پاهای هری، قبل از اینکه هری روی زمین بیفته با عجله صندلی رو به پیشش می بره."هری!"

صدای لویی خیلی دوره... با اینکه کنارش ایستاده اما انگار داره از چند اتاق اون طرف تر حرف می زنه... انگشت های قوی لویی، شونه ی هری رو گرفتن و هری احساس می کنه هر لحظه است که پوستش آتیش بگیره.

این بار فریاد می کشه:"هری!"

صدای دادش راهش رو به گوش هری باز می کنه. پلکی می زنه و آهسته نگاهش رو به سمت بالا سوق می ده.

هری هیچ درکی از اتفاقات اطرافش نداره، حتی متوجه نشده که روی صندلی نشسته.

لویی می گه:" تو باید نفس بکشی. صدام رو می شنوی؟"

تپش قلب هری سریع تر از قبل شده و چشم هاش داره سیاهی می ره.

"هری می تونی هوا رو بدی تو؟"

هری اخم می کنه. فکر می کنه که باید بتونه نفس بکشه ولی وقتی سعی می کنه به بن بست می خوره. یه بخش کوچیکی هوا به سختی وارد ریه هاش میشه ولی فقط همین.

سراسیمه سرش رو تکون می ده. سعی می کنه نقطه های سیاه توی دیدش رو از بین ببره. لویی محو شده و حتی دستاش که دارن به سمت هری میان هم محو شدن. سعی می کنه یکی از دستای لویی رو بگیره ولی نمی تونه.

لویی زیرنفسش می گه: "خدای من. خدای من. یا مسیح. دستات—دستت رو بده بهم هری"

هری یه دستش رو بلند می کنه. خیلی تمرکز کرده که با حداقل اکسیژنی که وارد ریه هاش می شه نفس بکشه. وقتی لویی با دستای سردش دستش رو می گیره می فهمه که انگشتاش رو مشت نگه داشته بوده.

"من می خوام—اه فاک بهش تو حتی صدام رو نمی شنوی مگه نه؟"

هری صدای اعتراضی از خودش درمیاره. بعد تمام دنیاش تکون می خوره وقتی لویی اون رو به خودش نزدیک تر می کنه. و دست هری رو روی سینه ی خودش می ذاره؟

یه پوست نرم و گرم اونجاست با استخون هایی که با هر بار نفس بالا میان و دوباره پایین می رن.

لویی می پرسه :"خب می تونی اینو حس کنی؟"

یا حداقل این چیزیه که هری فکر می کنه. کلماتش قبل از اینکه به گوشش برسن با هم ترکیب می شن و یه صدای بی معنی رو به وجود میارن."فقط—همراه من نفس بکش. زودباش."

هری بهترین تلاشش رو می کنه تا تمرکز کنه. نفس های لویی رو روی نوک انگشتاش احساس می کنه. حتی با اینکه قلبش مثل یه طبل داره می کوبه، اما آروم و کنترل شده بودن موج نفس های لویی رو به خوبی احساس می کنه.

دم.

هری فکر می کنه و ورود هوا به سینه ی لویی رو حس می کنه. سعی می کنه تا کار های لویی رو رو موبه مو انجام بده. حتی به آرومی.

و بالاخره احساس می کنه که اون دیوار نامرئی نفسش ناپدید شده. بازدم.

دیدش واضح می شه. مثل یه ابری که با وزش باد کنار رفته باشه. فقط کمی دور و ورش محوه.

به کتونی های جدید لویی نگاه می کنه. بندهاش دور مچ پاش بسته شدن و به طرز عجیبی روی زمین افتادن انگار اصلا به پاهای لویی وصل نیستن.

می تونه انعکاس خودش رو توی کاشی ها ببینه. موهاش از چند دقیق پیش آشفته تر به نظر می رسه.

دم.

به خودش یاداوری می کنه. این بار احساس سرما می کنه. انگار یه مشت پر برف رو داخل ریه هاش کرده. صدای وز وز توی گوش هاش متوقف می شن. بازدم.

دم. بازدم.

لویی با آرامش می خنده. این اولین صداییه که با کیفیت و وضوح کامل داره می شنوه...

اون حتی یه اینچ هم از جاش تکون نمی خوره. نه تا وقتی که دنیای دور سرش کامل می ایسته و صداها واضح و درست شنیده می شن. بعد، به لویی نگاه می کنه.

بالای گونه هاش قرمز شدن و چشماش که برای نور کم اینجا زیادی روشنن رو گشاد کرده.

هری می گه:"لعنتی."

و این به نظر یه علامت برای لویی بود تا دستاش رو بندازه انگار که آتیش گرفته. هری قبول نمی کنه...

نمی تونه قبول کنه که دلش برای گرمای انگشتای لویی تنگ شده.

لویی می گه:"خیلی وقت بود که از این کارا انجام نداده بودیم."

روش رو برمی گردونه و توی خودش مچاله می شه. انگار که می خواد از خودش محافظت کنه. یه صندلی بیرون می کشه و روش می شینه."لعنتی. این خیلی ترسناک بود."

هری نمی دونه دقیقا چی باید بگه. فقط خیلی آروم زمزمه می کنه:" متاسفم" و حالا احساس مشابه استخون های شکننده ای که نفس رو احاطه کردن رو به یاد میاره.

وقتی که بچه بودن. وقتی که نوجوون بودن. وقتی مامانش داشت سعی می کرد به لویی نحوه ی دفع و مدیریت کردن یه حلمه عصبی رو یاد بده...

"یا مسیح. من متاسفم. فکر کردم—فکر کردم دیگه حمله ی عصبی بهت دست نمی ده."

لویی دوباره می گه:"جدی می گم."

به دیوار مقابلش زل زده.

هری پاسخ می ده:"چندین ساله حمله عصبی بهم دست نداده. نه از وقتی که—"

بالاخره لویی روش رو برمی گردونه. با خستگی یه ابروش رو بالا می بره و منتظر می شه تا هری ادامه بده.

"یه دونه بود اولین باری که اجرای زنده داشتم. خیلی وحشتناک بود. حتی نمی تونی تصور کنی."

هری فورا به خودش لعنت می فرسته که این رو به زبون آورده. لویی نمی تونه تصورش کنه.

هری چیزی که قرار بود شغل هر دو تاشون باشه رو رها کرد...

لویی زیرنفسش می گه:"معلومه که نمی تونم."

به وضوح داره به همین کلمات فکر می کنه.

"ولی بعد از اون دیگه چیزی نبود؟"

هری سرش رو تکون می ده:" تا جایی که یادم میاد نه."

"فکر کنم به موقعیت های پر استرس عادت کردم"

لویی تاییدش می کنه. لب پایینش رو تا جایی که سفید بشه گاز می گیره. بعد به سمت جلو خم میشه و چشماش رو می بنده. مچ هاش رو به صورتش فشارش می ده. دستاش دارن می لرزن.

لویی با صدای ترسناکی حجمی از هوا رو وارد ریه هاش می کنه و می گه:" می خواستم سرت داد بکشم."

هری آرزو می کرد کاش می تونست لویی رو لمس کنه و همونجوری که لویی آرومش کرد، الان آرومش کنه.

"می خواستم—فاک. هری تو چرا همیشه باید انقد دراماتیک باشی؟"

هری یه کوچولو می خنده. می دونه که لویی واقعا حالش خوب نیست.

دوباره می گه:"من خیلی خیلی متاسفم. فکر نکنم که هیچ وقت بتونم به اندازه ی کافی بگمش. و تو جای منم

بودی و—"

لویی می گه:"نمی خواستم توی خونه ی خودم یه ماجرا درست کنم." روی کلمه های خونه و خودم تاکید می کنه.

"تازه مامانت زنگ زده بود پس وقت داشتم تا خودم رو آماده کنم."

هری پلک می زنه:" زنگ زد؟"

لویی چشماش رو می چرخونه:"معلومه که زنگ زد."

لحنش بد نبود فقط—خسته بود."می خواست بدونه می تونم برای یه مدتی اون قاب عکسا رو از روی دیوار بردارم یا نه"

هری کاملا فراموش کرده بود.الان وقتی به پذیرایی نگاه می کنه، دیوارهای تقریبا خالیی رو می بینه که قبلا با عکسای خندانش پر شده بود.

به خاطر یه سری دلایل لویی اون عکس هارو نگه داشته بود. و هری—هری با اینکه سال ها پیش با خودش عهد کرده بود که این زندگی رو پشت سر بذاره، به وارونه کردن و بهم ریختن زندگی الانش ادامه می ده.

دوباره می گه و این بار مثل یه زمزمه اس:"متاسفم. من—من تمام تلاشم رو می کنم که اون رو از اینجا دور نگه دارم. اون نمی تونه توی این خونه باشه."

فقط اینکه این جمله به محض خروج از دهنش زیادی خشن بود. ولی مخاطب این عصبانیت خودش بود. این ها—همه ی این ها تقصیر هری بود.

"من—احتمالا باهاش برمی گردم به لس آنجلس. اون در هرحال داشت راجب این قضیه بهم گیر می داد—"

لویی به چشماش نگاه می کنه. نگاهش نرمه. نگاه هری رو برای یه ثانیه نگه می داره. بعد چشماش رو ازش می گیره به جاش به دست هری نگاه می کنه... به انگشت و حلقه ای که در دست هری می درخشه.

هری یخ می زنه و با نگاهی پرسشگر به لویی نگاه می کنه.

لویی می گه:" تو الان یه حلقه داری."

سرش رو به طرف حلقه ای که تو دست هریه تکون می ده.

هری می گه و با دست دیگه اش سعی می کنه حلقه اش رو بپوشونه:" من همیشه یه حلقه داشتم."

این—یه جورایی اشتباهه که بذاره لویی به حلقش نگاه کنه."فقط نمی خواستم کسی قبل از اینکه خودم راست و ریسش کنم ازش عکسی بگیره."

لویی اخم می کنه:" منظورت از راست و ریس اینه؟" دستاش رو تو هوا تکون می ده و به آشپزخونه و خونه اشاره می کنه." زندگی ای که دور اندختی رو می گی؟"

هری پیشونیش رو مالش می ده:"می دونی که منظورم این نیست." با نگرانی به بیرون پنجره نگاه می کنه. ماشین مارکوس توی پارکینک روشن مونده و اون به سمت صندلی شاگرد خم شده و—اوه خدارو شکر. داره با پیتر حرف می زنه.

" امروز روز طولانی ای بود."

لویی می گه:"همینو بگو!"

اخمش رو باز می کنه و به جاش نگاهش رو به پایین و به دستاش سوق می ده. انگشتاش رو بهم گره می ده و تا جایی که مفصل هاش سفید می شن، پیچوندشون.

"گوش کن. من—چرا الان فقط نمی ری؟ اون قرار نیست برای همیشه برات صبر کنه. ما می تونیم فردا حرف بزنیم."

نفس هری ناگهانی می گیره طوری که فکر می کنه یه حمله ی عصبی دیگه بهش دست داده."در مورد چی؟"

لویی نگاه پوچی بهش میندازه.

لویی می گه:" راجب کاغذای طلاق دیگه" و صداش ناگهان تمام اشتیاق هری رو تخلیه می کنه.

"فقط—الان نه. الان نمی تونم بهت نگاه کنم. متاسفم/"

"نه این—ازت ممنونم. الان می رم. من—ازت ممنونم. لویی" هری بین کلماتش تته پته می کنه و تقریبا زمین می خوره. دوباره بلند می شه و سر جاش می ایسته. هری حس می کنه مثل—مثل یه آشغال داغون شده. خدایا.

ولی خوشحالم هست. چون حالا احتمالات برگشته و ممکنه به چیزی که می خواد برسه.

ناراحته. عصبانیه. چون...چرا؟

لویی می گه:"مرسی" منتظر به جایی که هری یخ کرده و وایساده نگاه می کنه. هری سرش رو تکون می ده.

و فقط برای الان، پا روی احساساتش می ذاره و از اونجا می ره.

و خیلی سخت تلاش می کنه به لویی که هنوز سرش رو توی دستاش گذاشته و توی آشپزخونه نشسته، فکر نکنه...


	22. Chapter 22

هتلی که رابین اونا رو فرستاده بیشتر شبیه یه مسافر خونه مجلله. ولی خوبه. مارکوس دست برنمی داره و همین طور که چمدونش رو از پله ها بالا می بره، اینجا رو 'عجیب' صدا می زنه.

هری شب رو اونجا، پیش مارکوس می مونه. خیلی براش رضایت بخشه که امشب دوباره پیش مارکوسه. اینکه بدونه مارکوس روی نیمه ی دیگه ی تخت کنارشه...

هری اون شب خواب می بینه اما صبح، هنگامی که بیدار می شه هیچ کدوم از اون ها رو به یاد ندارخ. ولی مارکوس با چشم های نگران نگاهش می کنه و سر صبحونه دستاش رو می گیره.

هری آرزو می کرد عین قبلا باز هم از بودن کنار نامزدش لذت ببره و خوشحال بشه. که اگه از لویی طلاق بگیره، خیلی بیشتر از این ها هم لذت می بره... حداقل اون طوری فاصله ی زیادی بینشون می افته و هری دیگه مجبور به تحمل کردن این وضعیت و دروغ گفتن نیست...

هری فقط باید— باید وقتی مارکوس اینجاست، یه جوری لویی حرف بزنه.

حوالی ظهر، آنه زنگ زد و هری و مارکوس رو به یک بازی گلف دعوت کرد.

وقتی هری از آنه دلیلش رو پرسید، گفت:"بیاین، خوش می گذره!" و در این حال، مارکوس سرش رو روی شونه ی هری گذاشته بود و به مکالماتشون گوش می داد.

مارکوس رو به هری گفت:"عزیزم تو که خیلی گلف دوست داری. بیا بریم، خوش می گذره."

معلومه هری گلف دوست داشت ولی واقعا نمی خواست با مامانش، پدرخونده اش و نامزد عزیزش، هم زمان گلف بازی کنه! خدایا.

مارکوس ول کن ماجرا نبود. در حالی که اصرار می کرد، بوسه های شیرین و گرمی روی گونه ی هری می ذاشت، در آخر هری رو تسلیم خودش کرد و مامان بعد از شنیدن معاشقه های هری و مارکوس، با خنده تلفن رو قطع کرد.

مارکوس از خوشحالی خندید و گفت:"هورا!" و بعد در حالی که موبایلش رو روشن می کرد، دوربین گوشی رو باز کرد تا چند تا عکس بگیره:

"وقتی گلف بازی می کنی بیشتر از قبل عاشقت می شم. وقتی تو بازی تمرکز می کنی خیلی سکسی می شی."

هری ریز ریز خندید:"هیس شو." و بعد دست مارکوس رو گرفت.

*

با این وضعیت، هری قطعا از استرس و اضطراب می میره.

به بازتاب چهره اش توی آینه دستشوییِ زمین گلف، نگاه می کنه و می گه:"من قراره بمیرم." صدا سرفه ای از اون طرف سالن به گوشش می رسه ولی کسی رو نمی بینه.

این می تونه خوب هم باشه— یعنی خیلی بد نباشه. هری استایلز، هنرمند و پاپ استار معروف، کسی که آهنگ هاش پلاتین گرفته و سه تا جایزه بریت برده، بعد از اینکه نهارش رو ول کرده، اومده تو یه دستشویی عمومی و به بدبختی هاش زندگیش فکر می کنه.

و یه جایی، بیرون دستشویی توی پارک، مارکوس و لویی کنار هم روی یک میز نشسته ان. تنهایی! چون آنه و رابین گرسنه نبودن و هری بی خایه تر از این حرف ها بود که پیششون بشینه.

هری دوباره رو به بازتاب چهره اش در آینده گفت:"من قراره بمیرم." صدای باز شدن در دستشویی کناری اومد و مردی که چند لحظه ی پیش سرفه کردن بود، از اتاقک دستشویی خارج شد.

فضای دست شویی سرد بود. خیلی سرد نبود اما سرما به قدری بود که هری رو هوشیار نگه داره. هری خم شد و با بی حالی، گونه اش رو روی سنگ مرمر روشویی گذاشت.

هری واقعا با خودش کنار اومده بود که هر جوری شده، این ماجرا رو همین امروز جمع می کنه اما از هون لحظه ی اولی که دست تو دست مارکوس وارد زمین گلف شد و لویی رو دید که اونجا ایستاده، همه چیز خراب شد.

هری فکر می کرد اگه سعی کنه لویی رو نادیده بگیره همه چیز خوب پیش میره اما با به یاد آوردن حرف های قدیمی لو، غرغر هاش و سخنرانی های که در رابطه با اینکه هری گلف رو دوست داره سر می داد، قابل نادیده گرفتن نبود.

لویی از گلف متنفره. حداقل قبلا متنفر بود و هری مطمئن بود این وضعیت تغییری نکرده... ولی رابین لویی رو دعوت کرده بود و لویی به خاطر احترامی که برای رابین قائل بود، بر سر اجبار، دعوتش رو قبول کرد.

و نتونست بگه "نه."

ولی نکته اینه که هری رسما داره می میره. یه تیکه پرتقال کل روز تو گلوش گیر کرده، دیدن لویی و مارکوس کنار هم دیگه سرش رو درد میاره و همچنین نگاه ها مثل خنجر داره هری رو پاره پاره می کنه. فقط آنه به هری لبخند زد و دستش رو روی شونه اش گذاشت.

هری لیاقت این ها رو داره. لیاقت تمام این رفتار ها و اضطراب ها رو داره.

دستش رو بالا میاره، نگاهی به ساعتش می اندازه و یک دفعه باز هم احساس مریضی در وجودش زبانه می کشه. تقریبا ده دقیقه است که در دستشوییه. نه. نمی تونه اجازه بده لویی یک بار دیگه زندگیش رو خراب کنه.

هری نفس عمیقی می کشه و آب رو با دست روی صورتش می پاشه. افکارش رو نو می کنه و دستمال کاغذی رو روی صورتش می کشه تا خشک بشه. وقتی می خواست در دستشویی رو باز کنه و از اونجا خارج بشه، در به طرز عجیبی سنگین بود... انگار هری می خواست سنگین باشه... سنگین باشه تا بتونه جلوی مرد رو بگیره.

میز اونها رو به روی رستوران بود و منظره ی خوبی رو به نمایش می کشید. همه چیز از دور خیلی ایده آل و آروم به نظر می رسید. لبه های سفره ی روی میز با نسیم تکون می خوردن. از روی میز اونها، زمین سبز و وسیع گلف تا جایی که آسمون به زمین وصل می شد و سبز به آبی پیوند می خورد، دیده می شد. رنگ آسمون داشت از پژمردگی ابر های سفید پاک می شد و به سمت آبی می رفت... یک روز زیبا با یک آسمون بدون ابر.

نور خورشید روی موهای بلوند مارکوس فرود می اومد و پرتو هاش رو روی بدن لویی گسیل می کرد...

با هر قدمی که هری بر می داشت، دست هاش بیش از قبل به خاطر استرس می لرزیدن و انقدر واضح بود که آدم های اطراف و کسایی که از کنارش رد می شدن با تعجب بهش زل می زدن. یا شاید هم نگاه های خیره اشون به خاطر پاپ استار بودن هری بود؟

مارکوس و لویی عادی به نظر می رسیدن. خیلی معمولی با هم حرف می زدن و اگر کسی نمی دونست فکر می کرد با هم دوستن... لویی سرش رو به عقب خم کرده بود و تقریبا قهقهه می زد. از روی شادی، خوشحالی؟

هری احساس می کرد زمین زیر پاهاش در حال حرکته . دلش پیچ می خورد.

وقتی هری تا حدی به میز نزدیک شد تا صداشون رو بشنوه اولین چیزی که شنید صدای مارکوس بود که با تعجب می گفت:"شوخی می کنی؟ واقعا؟!"

لویی جواب می ده:"آره." گوشه های چشم هاش از خنده چین می خورن و با حالت مسخره ای شراب گرون قیمتی که توی گیلاسش بود رو می خوره. نور آفتاب در حالی که از شیشه ی گیلاس رد می شه، روی پوست لویی می درخشه:"در حقیقت من هم قدیم ها با یه پسری به اسم هری قرار می ذاشتم."

و هری... هری رسما فشار خون بالا رو در رگ هاش احساس می کرد و مطمئن بود تا چند دقیقه ی بعد از شدت اضطراب و نگرانی منفجر می شه.

این واقعا خیلی کار مسخره ای ولی هری پشت در تراس رستوران قایم شده و داره یواشکی به مکالمه ی مارکوس و لویی گوش می ده... و البته قلبش توی دهنش می تپه.

مارکوس با خنده می گه:"وای باورم نمیشه! هری تو چطوری بود؟"

هری نمی تونه صورت لویی رو ببینه و خدا رو شکر که نمی تونه ببینه وگرنه همین الان می مرد.

برای یک لحظه حرفی زده نشد. گیلاس شراب لویی روی میز فرود اومد و سپس لویی گفت:"بی نظیر بود."

و هری دیگه قلبش رو احساس نمی کرد.

لویی حرف زدن رو ادامه داد:"ما با هم بزرگ شده بودیم. می دونی چجوریه دیگه،" و هر کلمه ای که به زبون میاورد شبیه یک خنجر در بدن هری بود. "هیچوقت چیزی یا کسی به جز خودشون رو نشناختیم. با فرد دیگه ای آشنا نشدیم. ما از بین همدیگه، خودمون رو انتخاب کردیم. وقتی هشت سالم بود بهش گفتم می خوام باهاش ازدواج کنم!"

مارکوس جواب داد:"این خیلی قشنگه... شبیه رویاست. زندگییه که همه ی آدم ها دوست دارن داشته باشن. پیدا کردن عشق حقیقی از کودکی! مگه نه؟"

لویی می گه:"آره. منظورم اینه واقعا رویایی و زیبا بود. اوج خوشبختی."

یه پیشخدمت از کنار هری رد می شه و به سمت میز می ره به نظر می رسه سفارش هاشون رو آورده و این به هری ثابت کرد مدت زیادیه که غیب شده. دقیقا وقتی منو رستوران رو گرفته بودن دستشون، هری رفت دستشویی.

برای یک دقیقه لویی و مارکوس حرفی نزدن. البته به جز زمزمه های ضعیف و "ممنونم" لویی به پیشخدمت.

مارکوس با لبخندی که حتی از توی صداش هم مشخص بود گفت:"هری تو هم مثل مال من بود؟ یک دفعه وسط غذا ناپدید می شد؟"

لویی پاسخ داد:"نه، واقعا نه." قلب هری رسما افتاده بود روی کاشی های رستوران... یه فشار دردناک رو در بدنش احساس می کرد. "تا جایی که یادمه خوشحال بود جایی که هست باقی بمونه و فرار نکنه."

صدای برخورد چاقو و چنگال به گوش رسید. احتمالا از برگشتن هری ناامید شده بودن و داشتن غذاشون رو می خوردن.

مارکوس دوباره حرف زدن رو شروع کرد و احساس افتضاح هری باز هم برگشت:"اگه می خوای می تونی بهم بگی خفه شو ولی— ولی چه بلایی سر هری تو اومد؟"

لویی نگاهی به مارکوس انداخت و از سر بیچارگی خندید. اگر قرار بود حرفی بزنه، الان زمان خوبی بود که—

اما هری نمی تونست بذاره این اتفاق بیفته. از پشت در بیرون اومد و سعی کرد خیلی سریع خودش رو به میز برسونه.

مارکوس با دیدن هری، بلافاصله داد زد:"عزیزم!" و هری نگاه مضطربش رو به نامزدش سپرد.

هری سعی کرد لبخند بزنه ولی لبخندش انقدر مصنوعی بود که هر کسی می فهمید الکیه:"سلام. ببخشید انقدر دیر شد. یکی از دوست های قدیمی مامان رو دیدم و کمی معطلم کرد."

وقتی هری روی صندلی نشست اخم کم رنگی روی چهره ی لویی پدیدار شد اما هیچی نگفت. مارکوس و هری به حرف زدن ادامه می دن درباره ی موسیقی و رادیو و بحث های خسته کننده ای حرف می زدنن... هری اینجا کمی اظهار نظر می کنه ولی همچنان مضطربه. هری نگاهش رو به سمت دیگه ی میز، یعنی جایی که لویی نشسته سوق می ده... لویی نه حرفی می زنه و نه کاری می کنه... به نظر می رسه به هری و مارکوس اجازه داده تا کمی تو حال و هوای خودشون باشن.

لویی نه استرسی داشت و نه ناخوش احوال بود. به پشتی صندلیش تکیه داده بود و ریز ریز به حرکت عجیب شراب توی گیلاس می خندید.

سفارش غذا با لویی بود. لویی با توجه به حرف های گارسون و اطلاعات خودش درباره ی شراب ها و غذا، براشون سفارش داد. هری سعی داشت درباره ی انواع شراب ها اطلاعات کسب کنه یه چیزایی یاد بگیره ولی در اون شرایط واقعا غیر ممکن بود. قلب هری رسما توی دهنش می تپید!

مارکوس دستش رو زیر میز برد و دست هری رو گرفت... و اینطوری افکار افسار گسیخته ی هری، رام شدن و ذهنش کمی آروم تر شد.

هری رو به مارکوس لب زد:"باشه." با نگاه های لویی، سینه ی هری سنگین می شد.

این واقعا منصفانه نیست. هری نامزدش رو بعد از چندین هفته دیده و الان به تنها چیزی که نمی تونه فکر کنه مارکوسه.

مارکوس زیرلب زمزمه کرد:"خوبه." و هری تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا لبخند بزنه.

و در مقابلش، لویی سرش رو پایین انداخته بود و به بشقابش نگاه می کرد.

چند ساعت بعد، همون شب، هری با احساس ناخوشایندی زمین گلف رو ترک کرد و پس از خداحافظی، به همراه مارکوس به هتلشون رفتن.

هری خودش رو با صورت روی تخت پرت کرد و بین بالشت های تمیز نفس کشید. مارکوس به دنبال هری، کنارش روی تخت خوابید و با دست هاش شروع به مالیدن شونه های هری کرد.

هری سرش رو کج کرد و گفت:"ممنون."

مارکوس زیر شونه ی هری رو ماساژ می ده و می گه:"حوصله داری صحبت کنیم؟"

هری با بی حالی می گه:"نه. اگه می شه نه."

مارکوس دستش رو با نرمی روی پشت هری می کشه و می گه:"تو امروز—یه جوری بودی. شبیه خود واقعیت نبودی." هری نمی تونه لبخند بزنه و یا واکنشی نشون بده چون حق با مارکوسه. "و من فقط یکم نگرانتم عزیزم. احوالت خیلی در هم ریخته است. امشب سر میز شام احساس می کردم اصلا اونجا حضور نداری..."

هری سرش رو توی بالشت فرو می کنه و نفش می کشه:"ببخشید. معذرت می خوام. می دونم اون قدری که باید بهت توجه نکردم. لیاقت تو توجه خیلی بیشتریه..."

مارکوس خودش رو به سمت هری خم می کنه و تقریبا سرش رو روی شونه ی مرد می ذاره:"نه. نه این درباره ی بی توجهیت به من نیست. درباره ی خودته. من نگرانتم. احساس می کنم یه چیزی داره آزارت می ده. می خوام بدونی که من همیشه اینجام و می تونی هر چیزی بهم بگی و من قضاوتت نمی کنم."

مارکوس کمی تامل کرد و ادامه داد:"وقتی اومدی اینجا یکم تغییر کردی... من فقط فکر می کنم— فکر می کنم که برگشتنت شاید خیلی کار درستی نبوده باشه."

هری دستش رو روی ملافه ی تخت کشید و بی اراده مشت کرد.

بدون اینکه مارکوس رو برای زدن این حرف ها سرزنش کنه گفت:"ما قبلا درباره ی این موضوع حرف زدیم."

مارکوس رسما خودش رو روی هری انداخت و آروم گفت:" می دونم حرف زدیم. فقط فکر نمی کردم انقدر رفتار هات تغییر کنه... تا حدی که یک دفعه به خودم بیام و ببینم نمی شناسمت. هری، این من رو می ترسونه."

هری چشم هاش رو می بنده و می گه:"من هنوز خودمم. بهت قول می دم که هیچ تغییری نکردم."

و با این حرف، هری یک طبقه ی دیگه به برجی که از دروغ هاش ساخته بود اضافه می کنه.

اما چیزی که هری رو بیشتر از هر چیز دیگه ای اذییت می کنه اینه که چرا— واقعا چرا؟ هری همون هری بود که دو ماه پیش لس انجلس رو به مقصد هولمز چپل ترک کرد. مگه نه؟ حقیقتِ اینکه هری هنوز هم همون هریه، دلیل اینه که چرا اینجار رو ترک نکرده! لویی خیلی وقته این رو بهش می گه که دیگه اون هری پنج سال پیش نیست...

مارکوس یکی از دست هاش رو بین موهای هری می بره و نمی ذاره هری بخوابه:"اگه خودت مطمئنی... می دونی که هر چیزی رو می تونی بهم بگی دیگه؟"

هری در حالی که نصف صورتش توی بالشت فرور فته لبخند می زنه و می گه:"معلومه که می دونم. عاشقتم."

مارکوس دستش رو بین موهای هری تکون می ده و سرش رو نوازش می کنه"منم عاشقتم. حالا بیا بخوابیم."

هری می خنده و جواب می ده:"این بهترین حرفی بود که تا الان زدی." و بعد با بی حالی کفش هاش رو از پا در میاره. واقعا انرژی انجام دادن هیچ کار دیگه ای رو نداره. فقط خودش رو بین پتو غرق می کنه، سرش رو به سمت دیوار می چرخونه و سعی می کنه بخوابه.

\--

در ساعت پنج صبح، هری باز هم بیدار می شه.

بدنش استراحت کردن بیشتر از این رو پس می زنه.

هری با احساس بیرون بودن پاهاش از پتو بیدار شد و پاهاش تقریبا یخ کرده بود. هری خوابی که دیده بود رو دقیقا به یاد نمی اورد. فقط تصویر های گنگی در ذهنش به جا مونده بود. تصور هایی تاریک و رنگ ها. طیف های رنگی آبی، سرخ و سبز که بین شبح های ناشناخته و غریبه ای پخش بودن... این کابود احساسات افتضاحی به هری انتقال داد. احساسی که غم یکی از اون ها بود.

هری از روی تخت بلند شد. قطره های کوچیک عرق از گردنش به سمت پایین سر می خوردن. هری باریکه ی نوری رو از راهرو دید. نور خودش رو از لولا های در رد کرده بود و وارد اتاق شده بود. پرتو نوری از طیف های رنگ زرد... و این نور که از بیرون اتاق می اومد به هری ثابت کرد که دنیا هنوز هم داره می چرخه و زمان می گذره.

دستش رو به سمت مارکوس برد و سعی کرد مرد رو بیدار کنه:"مارکوس؟" ولی جوابی نشنید و مارکوس هیچ واکنشی بهش نشون نداد. به نظر می رسید غرق در خوابه.

هری فقط می خواد— فقط می خواد همه چیز تموم بشه. دلش می خواد یه نفر بهش کمک کنه تا از تمام این درگیری ها بیاد بیرون. قلبش درد می کنه. مثل همیشه سریع تر از هر وقت دیگه ای می تپه و این فقط نشون از اضطراب و استرسه. هری می خواد این ماجرا رو یک بار برای همیشه تموم کنه.

شاید الان وقتشه که بالاخره برگرده به خونه...

هری پنجره ی اتاق رو باز کمی باز می کنه، هوای تازه به صورتش برخورد می کنه و از این هوای صبحگاهی لذت می بره. اما وقت این کار ها نیست. باید بره. باید از اینجا بره.

هری کفش هاش رو که هر لنگه یه جای اتاق پرت شده بود بر می داره و فوری می پوشه. لباس های گلفش رو از دیشب در نیاورده و الان احساس افتضاحی بهش می دن. ولی الان وقت فکر کردن به این چیزا نیست. بدون اینکه به وضعیت سر و صورتش اهمیتی بده، فقط در رو باز می کنه. از راهرو مسافرخونه می گذره و آروم به در اتاق پیتر ضربه می زنه.

هری بلافاصله در اتاق رو باز کرد. لباس فرم تنش بود و ظاهرش، برعکس هری کاملا مرتب بود.

پیتر با لبخند کم رنگی گفت:"آقای استایلز، همه چیز مرتبه؟"

هری چند بار پلک زد:"من— آره. معذرت می خوام، بیدارت که نکردم؟"

پیتر یه نگاه به سر و وضع هری می ندازه و بعد از اتاق خارج می شه و می گه:"البته که نه. فکر کنم می خواین برین بیرون؟"

هری با نگاه پیتر سرش رو پایین میندازه. رسما افتضاح و فوق العاده شلخه به نظر می رسه. یکی از لگه های شلوارش توی جورابشه. بند های کفشش بازن و نیمی از پیراهنش توی کمر شلوارش فرو رفته.

هری با بیچارگی می گه:"ببخشید... من خودم میرم. فقط نمی خواستم بدون اینکه به کسی خبر ندم برم—"

پیتر حرف هری رو قطع کرد، دست قوی و عضله ایش رو روی شونه ی هری گذاشت و گفت:"آقای استایلز اینکه اومدین به من گفتین بهترین کار ممکن بود. یادتون باشه من اینجام تا از شما محافظت کنم."

هری با لبخند جواب داد:"فکر نکنم صبح به این زودی کسی بیدار باشه و تو لابی این مسافرخونه بخواد به من حمله کنه."

پیتر گفت:"به هر حال حادثه خبر نمی کنه." و بعد شروع به راه رفتن در راهرو هتل کرد و هری مثل یه جوجه اردک، با خیال راحت دنبالش راه افتاد.

پیتر نمی دونه دقیقا داره با چی دست و پنجه نرم می کنه. چندین هفته گذشته، اتفاقی برای هری نیفتاده ولی پیتر هنوز هم با آرامش اینجاست. بدون اینکه غرغر کنه و یا از کارش ناراضی باشه، فقط سعی داره محیط رو برای هری امن نگه داره.

همچنین، واقعا حس خوبی داره که یه نفر همه چیز رو پیش ببره و تو فقط دنبالش راه بری.


	23. Chapter 23

هری و پیتر سریع از قسمت پذیرش که کم نور و تاریک بود رد شدن و وارد یک شب تابستانی خنک شدن. خیابون ها همونطور که انتظار می رفت، خلوت بودن، و تنها صدای گوش نواز رودخانه گوش های هری رو پر کرده بود. گونه هاش بدون اینکه متوجه بشه گرم شده بودن و هوای سرد شب رو به خوبی احساس می کرد.

پیتر خیلی آروم گفت: "چیزی توی ذهنتون هست که من بتونم کاری براش بکنم آقای استایلز؟ شما راجع به، اه، استاکرتون نگرانید؟"

پیتر، هری رو سوپرایز کرد، اما از نوع خوبش، معمولا این هریه که مکالمه رو شروع می کنه و به سمت یه سکوت ناشیانه هدایتش میکنه.

هری جواب داد: "نه، راستش" و سعی داشت بفهمه پاسخی که داده حقیقت داره یا نه. هری دستاش رو خیلی عمیق توی جیب هاش فرو کرد، انگار جواب رو بین انگشت هاش قایم کرده بود.

"منظورم اینه که خب مدتی گذشته، شاید تسلیم شده باشن. و اگر اینطور نباشه، من تو رو با خودم دارم پس،" هری لبخند زد و گوشه ی لب پیتر انحنایی به خودش گرفت. "این فقط... من نمی خوام تو رو با مشکلات شخصیم اذیت کنم..."

پیتر حرف هری رو قطع کرد:"من گوش می کنم"

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و به اطراف نگاه کرد. آسمون با رنگ آبی نقاشی شده بود، با یه باریکه ای از رنگ قرمز که از خط افق در حال بالا آمدن بود، و وقتی به آسمونِ تاریک شب می رسید تبدیل به بنفش می شد، انگار با یه کسی که قلمو داشته ازدواج کرده بودن.

هری صورتش رو بین دستاش گرفت، تا از خودش در مقابل سرمایی که وجود نداشت محافظت بکنه.

هری بالاخره گفت: "فکر کنم دلم می خواد برگردم خونه." بیان کردن این افکار باعث می شد کمتر بترسه. "اما من- چیزی که به خاطرش اینجا اومدم رو نگرفتم، اصلا ممکنه هیچ وقت نگیرمش، مامانم دیگه بهم با نگاه عجیب زل نمی زنه و من... من... نمی دونم."

پیتر هومی از ‌روی فهمیدن گفت. پیتر اجازه نداد هری هیچ کدوم افکارش رو از روی صورتش بخونه، وقتی هری برگشت تا پیتر رو به رو بشه، کمرش رو مثل همیشه صاف نگه داشت و با دست هاش در کنار بدنش به راه رفتن ادامه داد.

"ممکنه ساده به نظر بیاد، اما تا حالا سعی کردین یه لیست بنویسین؟"

"لیست؟"

"از مزایا و معایب."

هری پلک زد. "نمی تونم بگم تا حالا امتحان نکردم. این کار رو انجام دادم..."

به هر حال هری همین الانش هم داره یک لیست می سازه.

مزایا:

• هری بالاخره به خونه ی خودش بر می گرده، روی تخت خودش می خوابه و دوستاش ‌رو می بینه.

• مارکوس خوشحال می شه.

• می تونه دوباره نایل رو ببینه.

• هزاران چیزی که از درون بهش حس بدی میدن به طور معجزه آسایی درست می شن. احتمالا.

معایب:

• هری هنوز متعهله

• ترک کردنِ-

همونجا متوقف شد، بی میل بود که افکارش رو تموم کنه. ترک کردن خانواده ام، منظورش این بود. اما این چیزی نبود که به راحتی بتونه با صدای بلند بیانش کنه.

پیتر متفکرانه گفت: "بعضی وقت ها این لیست درست کردن خیلی کمک می کنه. یه وقت هایی افکار درهم و برهم زیادی توی ذهنمون هست آقای استایلز. این افکار فقط کافیه در جای مناسبشون قرار بگیرن و بعد دیگه خبری از سر و صدا و آزار و اذیتشون نیست." به سرش ضربه کوچیکی زد و ادامه داد:"طبقه بندی و سازمان دهی این افکار کار بهتریه... چون شما می دونید که قرار نیست فراموششون کنید."

هری با لبخند گفت: "تا حالا نشنیده بودم انقدر جمله رو پشت سر هم بگی، به هر حال فکر میکنم حق با توئه. وقتی برگردیم همه اشون رو می نویسم." پیتر بهش لبخند زد و کنار هری قدم برداشت.

ناخودآگاه، هری صدای آب رو دنبال می کرد. در حالی که شهر در حال بیدار شدنه اون ها مسیرشون رو مقابل رودخونه ادامه می دن، سرشون پایینه، حتی نور هم نصفه و نیمه میتابه.

هری یه نیمکت پیدا کرد، و به نیمرخ پیتر زل زد تا اون هم خم شد و کنارش نشست.

ساکت بود. برای چند دقیقه، فقط اون ها بودن و صدای اب.

هری پرسید: "این تو رو یاد خونه نمیندازه؟" و به ویو مقابل تراسش فکر کرد. "طوری که نور-"

پیتر موقفش کرد. "صدای آب؟ آره." هری از روی تعجب ابروش رو بالا انداخت.

سرش رو تکون داد. "آره." رودخونه با موج های کوچیکی که داشت، همچنان آروم بود. نور خورشید صبحگاهی روی موج ها می خرامید، و طوری‌ روشن‌شون می کرد که ‌انگار‌ روی اتیش هستن.

در لس انجلس، هر روز همین شکلی بود. پنجره های اتاق هری رو به اقیانوس باز می شد. اونجا جایی بود که اون و مارکوس هر صبحی که زمان خالی داشتن می ایستادن، و در بی نقصی تمام زندگی می کردن، در سکوت ‌کامل.

و حالا هری اینجا ایستاده. جایی که برای اولین بار فهمید باید برگرده...

هری گفت: "حدس می زنم برگردم." یه جورایی، قاطع به نظر می رسید...

هری با خودش فکر می کنه که چند ساعت بعد، وقتی که دیگه ساعت پنج صبح نبود بالاخره به لویی زنگ می زنه و می خواد که با هم حرف بزنن. همونطور که لویی قول داده. هری یک بار دیگه تلاشش رو می کنه و بعد... بعد...

به هر حال هری روی آخر خطه. دیگه چیزی برای امتحان کردن باقی نمونده.

در حقیقت، هری، به جز صداقتش هیچ چیز دیگه ای برای از دست دادن نداره.

پیتر با خیرخواهی گفت: "اگه فکر میکنی این بهترین کاره،" رو به طلوع خورشید زمزمه کرد. "می خواین به آقای هوران زنگ بزنم و..."

هری حرف پیتر رو قطع کرد"نه، نه، نه، مشکلی نیست. اول باید به مارکوس بگم."

"مطمئنم آقای وارد خیلی از اینکه تصمیمتون رو گرفتین خوشحال می شن."

هری آه کشید، چشم هاش رو بست و گفت: "منم امیدوارم."

اجازه داد یک بار دیگه افکار افسار گسیخته اش وارد مغزش بشن، افکاری که می گفت اگر نتونه از لویی طلاق بگیره چه بلایی سر عروسیشون میاد... مارکوس چه واکنشی قراره نشون بده؟ خانواده ی مارکوس چی قراره بگن؟

هری بهش می گه، این اتفاق بالاخره می افته و هری همه چیز رو به مارکوس می گه. در اولین فرصت وقتی که بالاخره از شر این برگه های طلاق خلاص بشه، همه چیز رو به مارکوس می گه.

هری ایستاد و چشم هاش رو به روی نور خورشید پدیدار شده باز کرد. اینجا شبیه برزخ بود و هری مدت خیلی خیلی طولانییه که در این روستا زندانی شده... وقتشه که برگرده به زندگی واقعیش.

پیتر بدون هیچ حرفی دنبالش کرد، اما یه چیزی در مورد اون وجود داشت- جرقه ای که قبلا اونجا نبود یا حداقل هری نتونسته بود ببینه. جرقه ای که پیتر رو شبیه به کسی کرده بود که بالاخره می تونه خودش رو ترغیب کنه تا به جای 'آقای استایلز' بگه 'هری'.

وقتی به سمت هتل به راه افتادن آسمون روشن شده بود و خورشید به گرمی روی کمر هری می تابید. هری قبل از اینکه وارد لابی هتل بشه، رو به آسمون لبخند زد.

همونطور که انتظار می رفت، مارکوس قراره خیلی زود هولمز چپل رو ترک کنه. بعد از اینکه بلیتش رو پشت تلفن هماهنگ کرد و خرید، خودش رو محکم روی هری انداخت و بغلش کرد.

هری بهش گفت: "فکر نکنم من به این زودیا بتونم برگردم." لب زیرینش رو بین دندون هاش گرفت. مارکوس اون رو با دستی که دور شونه اش پیچید به خودش نزیدیک تر کرد، و سرش رو تو گردن هری فرو برد.

"اشکالی نداره عزیزم. می دونم این زمان میبره. من فقط می خوام برگردم و همه چیز رو برای برگشتنت آماده کنم."

مارکوس وقتی حرف می زد، پوزخندی روی چهره اش شکل گرفت، هری لبخند زد، موافقت کرد و ناراحتی که توی دلش احساس کرد رو نادیده گرفت.

هری و مارکوس بقیه روز رو با هم سپری کردن؛ مارکوس مثل چسب شده بود و هری هم وضعیت بهتری نداشت. اون ها بعد از مدت طولانی جدایی فقط چند روز با هم بودن، و همچنین----همچنین، بدون در نظر گرفتن دلواپسی که از بودن مارکوس در اینجا می گرفت، همه چیز راحت تر بود وقتی می دونست نامزدش کجاست و داره چی کار میکنه.

لس انجلس خیلی دوره، و اگر الان چیزی اشتباه پیش بره، یا مارکوس یه جورایی بفهمه، درست کردن شرایط عین جهنم سخت می شه. شاید هم نشه درستش کرد...

در طول نهار، وقتی مارکوس داشت با یه نویسنده چت می کرد، هری به لویی پیام داد.

تمام چیزی که هری تایپ کرد این بود: 'اون صبحتی که گفتی قرار بود داشته باشیم، چی شد؟'

اما لویی چند لحظه بعد جواب داد: 'هر وقت خواستی بیا.'

پس هری این کار رو کرد. مارکوس رو به منچستر رسوند، باهاش خدافظی کرد و با یه قلب سنگین به هولمز چپل برگشت.

حضور دوباره توی این خونه هم بهش کمکی نمی کرد... یه چیزی متفاوت بود... این که می دونست احتمالا آخرین باریه که قراره پاش رو توی این خونه بذاره، یه سنگینی خاصی داشت.

وقتی به خودش اجازه داد بیاد داخل، به آرومی گفت: "سلام."

لویی از آشپزخونه گفت: "تو تا دو روز پیش اینجا می خوابیدی. نیاز نیست همه متوجه بشن اومدی داخل." هری همزمان هم آروم بود هم تنش داشت.

دیر وقت بود و تمام خونه توی تاریکی و سکوت فرو رفته بود. لویی نشسته بود و توسط نوری که از چراغ بالای سرش می تابید محاصره شده بود. روی دفتری که روی میز بود خم شده بود. وقتی هری رو به روش نشست، کاملا وحشیانه در حال جویدن ته مدادش بود

هری گفت: "هی." و تعجب کرد که لویی چقدر خسته به نظر میاد.

لویی جواب داد: "هی." بی صدا دفترش رو بست و با چشم های شیشه ایش به هری نگاه کرد. "امشب تو بهترین حالتم نیستم، ببخشید."

هری می تونست حداقل چهارتا ماگ رو ببینه که اطراف لویی روی میز بودن. و همچین این بوی چایی نبود که توی هوا پیچیده بود. قهوه بود.

اون پرسید: "اینجا چی کار میکنی؟"

"فقط" لویی در حالی که خمیازه می کشید سرش رو تکون داد. "هیچی. همینطوری."

هری سرش رو تکون داد. مداد های بیشتری هم روی میز بود، در واقع میز خیلی بزرگ تر از اون بود که چراغ بتونه پوشش بده و همه جاش رو روشن کنه، هری یکی دو تا خودکار بدون در هم دید و یه کوه کوچیک از کاغذ های تا زده و مچاله شده، تردید داشت که تا روی زمین ادامه نداشته باشن.

هری دوباره پرسید: "چی می نویسی؟" این بار با کنجکاوی خالص.

نگاهی که لویی بهش میندازه، جواب مشخصی به هری نمی ده. نگاه لویی اصلا خوب نبود، مملو از انزجار و ناراحتی... اما احساس عجیبی از علاقه و کنجکاوی در هری جوانه می زنه.

لویی جواب داد:"این چیزی نیست که قراره با هم درباره اش حرف بزنیم."

"داری می گی من باید سوال هام رو از قبل مشخص کنم و بپرسم؟ یه چیزی مثل آهنگ Genie In A Bottle؟"

لویی ناله کرد، و سرش رو روی دفترش گذاشت.

بالاخره گفت: "هری" دوباره اه کشید. "لطفا"

دست هری می خارید. برای کاری که میخواست بکنه، مطمئن نبود.

هری گفت: "متاسفم" می تونست بگه کمی از تنشی که روی شونه های لویی بود کم شد. "ما..." دودل بود، کلمات روی زبونش میچرخیدن. اون می خواست این کار انجام بشه، اما. اما. لویی خسته بود‌. واقعا خسته و درمونده بود. "ما مجبور نیستیم امروز این کار رو بکنیم."

لویی سرش رو بالا اورد، سیاهی های زیر چشم هاش توی نور، زیادی دراماتیک به نظر می رسیدن.

"به هر حال من گفته بودم امروز انجامش می دیم."

هری به لویی اشاره کرد و گفت:"تو اصلا حالت خوش نیست." و لیوان نیمه نوشیده شده قهوه رو جابه جا کرد. لویی سرش رو دوباره روی همون نقطه گذاشت. "من- تو گفتی حرف هامون درباره ی برگه های طلاقه. من نمی خوام وقتی تو همچین حالتی هستی تصمیمی بگیری."

لویی خر خر کرد. رو به زمین گفت: "در هر صورت من قرار نیست تصمیمی بگیرم."

"اما-"

"هری، من نمی خوام امضاش کنم."

هری گفت: "تو گفتی با هم حرف می زنیم."

هری احساس می کرد بهش ضربه خورد و آسیب دیده... هری واقعا فکر می کرد لویی بالاخره می خواد برگه ها رو امضا کنه... اینطوری به نظر می رسید، یعنی همین چند لحظه پیش، وقتی که هری رو به روش نشست، لویی ازش دور نشد.

هری جدا فکر می کرد وقتشه و لویی می خواد به طلاق رضایت بده...

لویی سرش رو بالا آورد، و پیشانیش رو مالید. "می دونم که گفتم." شکسته به نظر می رسید. "می دونم، فقط- فکر نمی کنم الان بتونم انجامش بدم."

هری پرسید: "فردا؟" صداش می لرزید، و اوه- دست هاش هم همینطور.

لویی سرش رو تکون داد. "اره."

"متاسفم برای- نه، بیخیال. شب به خیر هری."

تکونی برای بلند شدن نخورد. اما از رفتار لویی مشخص بود که می خواد هری آشپزخونه رو ترک کنه. هری از روی صندلی بلند شد، کمی دو دل بود وقتی از پله ها بالا می رفت، صدای لویی رو که در حال جمع کردن وسایلش بود می شنید. شاید بعد هری می خواست سراغ یه چیز دیگه بره... یه چیزی که انقدر سرد به نظر نرسه.

وقتی به بالای پله ها رسید بیخیال شد. سر انگشت هاش رو روی در سفید رنگ کشید و سپس به سمت جایی که می خوابید رفت.

اتاق به طور رضایت بخشی سرد و تاریک بود. هری لباس هاش رو در آورد. کاملا با ارامش این کار رو انجام می داد و به این فکر می کرد که اگر فردا همه چیز خوب پیش بره، امشب آخرین باریه که قراره توی این اتاق بخوابه.

هری واقعا می خواست از اینجا بره...

هری با یه آه دراز کشید. دو روز گذشته رو توی یه تخت کینگ سایز راحت سپری کرده، اما این تخت یه نفره ی سفت و صاف باعث شد پس از چند دقیقه خوابش ببره...


	24. Chapter 24

هری با صدای تلفنش که بی وقفه زنگ می خورد بیدار شد.

اون عادت داشت- یعنی دوست داشت دقیقا روز هایی که ساعت هفت صبح نایل بهش زنگ میزنه بخوابه. یک دقیقه طول کشید تا روی تخت بچرخه و با چشم هایی که توی تاریکی تار می دید دنبال گوشیش بگرده.

تاریکه. هوا هنوز تاریکه.

برای لحظه ای قبلش پرید تو دهنش و ضربان قلبش سریع شد، ملافه ها رو فوری کنار زد، روی پاهاش ایستاد و تصویر احمقانه ی نایل که روی موبایلش روشن خاموش می شد رو نگاه کرد. خواب آلود بود و کمی طول کشید بفهمه دقیقا کی داره بهش زنگ می زنه.

وقتی بالاخره تونست تلفن رو جواب بده با نفس بریده گفت: "سلام" نفسش بند اومده بود، و به نظر می رسید در اون طرف خط هم نایل همین حال رو داره.

تنها چیزی که نایل تونست بگه "یا خدا" بود. شرایط خنده دارش باعث شد هری اوقات تلخیش رو فراموش کنه و تقریبا بخنده. "بیست دقیقه است جواب نمی دی، فکر کردم مردی."

هری خودش رو بالا کشید، به تخت تکیه داد و زانو هاش رو توی بغلش جمع کرد. مطمئن بود قرار نیست از چیزی که می شنوه خوشش بیاد. "من همین جام. چی شده؟"

نایل نفس عمیقی کشید و چیزی نگفت.

هری گفت: "راجع به استاکره است، مگه نه؟" هر دفعه که هری تقریبا فراموش می کرد یه استاکر داره، یک دفعه یه اتفاقی می افتاد و دوباره یادش می افتاد.

"چی شده؟ اون ها می دونن من کجام؟"

"نه" نایل نفسش رو بیرون داد. "منظورم اینه که ممکنه، اما فکر کنم اون ها نمی خوان بکشنت." به نظر نمی رسید حتی یه خرده به چیزی که می گه باور داشته باشه.

هری باید هر کاری از دستش بر می اومد انجام بده تا جلوی گریه کردنش رو بگیره. تشویش و اضطراب خیلی خیلی مزخرفه، این احساس که نمی دونست اطرافش چه خبره، جایی که زندگی می کنه امن هست یا نه... این چند وقت، تمام این احساسات وجود هری رو در بر گرفته بودند و هری یک دفعه دید به هیچ چیز جز نگرانی، اضطراب و ناامنی نمی تونه فکر کنه.

"یه عکس برات فرستادم."

دست های هری همینطور که می لرزیدن کاملا داشتن ضعیف می شدن، ناشیانه روی صفحه می چرخیدن در حالی که سعی داشت به سمت برنامه ی مد نظر هدایتشون بکنه. انگشتش رو بالای برنامه نگه داشت. یه نفس عمیق کشید و بازش کرد.

یه عکس از صفحه لپ تاپ نایل بود، که با اثر انگشت پوشیده شده بود. تیتر اول اون ایمیل این بود:

_اگر اون رو رها نکنی، فقط همین سه روز زنده می مونی!_

شکم هری بهم پیچید. هری انتظار عکسی رو داشت که فقط یه نگاه بهش بندازه و بعد گوشیش رو خاموش کنه اما چیزی که الان دید، باعث می شه بدنش از کار بیفته و از حال بره.

نمونه ی اولیه ی اون مجله ی سیاه-سفید و قرمز، به طرز ترسناکی واقعی به نظر می رسید. با حروف درشت نوشته شده بود 'هری دروغ می گوید' و زیرش 'در بطنِ ازدواج محرمانه ی خواننده ی معروف' مثل چاله ای از مار پیچ و تاب می خورد.

"گوش کن اِچ!" هری صدای آروم نایل رو بین کوبش های توی‌ گوشش شنید. "هرطوری شده درستش می کنم، قول می دم."

"من حتی نـ—" کلمه ها به سختی از دهان هری خارج می شدن. "من حتی هنوز نخوندمش."

نایل به آرومی و با جدیت جواب داد:"بهتره بخونیش، که حداقل بدونی با چی سر و کار داریم."

هری با لکنت گفت:"من نمی تونم...من—" تلاش کرد تا بین هق هق وحشتناکی که می خواست از گلوش بیرون بیاد، حرف بزنه. "خدایا، صبر کن."

چند بار پلک زد تا تاریِ دیدش از بین بره و همه ی تلاشش رو‌ کرد تا روی چیزی که رو به روشه تمرکز کنه. حتی اون موقع هم فقط یه تیکه هایی از متن رو تونست بخونه... هری استایلز، مارکوس وارد، نامزد، متأهل، دروغ، فریب، شهرت.

لویی تاملینسون.

هری با صدای خفه ای گفت:"اونا می دونن." انگار که حقایق مثل واگن های قطار یکی یکی بهش برخورد می کردن. مجبور شد گوشیش رو روی زمین بذاره و سرش رو بین پاهاش قرار بده. ریه هاش درد می کردن، سرش نبض می زد و هرلحظه حس می کرد دیوار ها دارن روی سرش خراب می شن. "اونا می دونن، درباره ی—، اونا اسمِ لویی رو می دونن—"

نایل سریع گفت:"هری!...هری، رفیق، لطفاً نفس بکش. ما می تونیم از پسش بر بیایم، نمی ذارم به خودت یا شغلت خدشه ای وارد شه..."

هری تکرار کرد:"اونا می دونن." انگار اینا تنها کلمه هایی ان که بلد بود. توی هاله ای از ابهام می تونست بشنوه که نفساش تند تر و بلندتر می شن.

صدای نایل از دور به گوشش رسید:"به من گوش کن. من ساعت ۶ یه جلسه دارم، همهٔ روزنامه ها مایلن تا با ما کار کنن. همه چی درست می شه، هیچکس نمی فهمه."

هری سعی کرد حرف بزنه:"من—،" اما حرفش به یه چیزی بین هق هق و جیغ تبدیل شد. سرش رو روی زانوهاش گذاشته بود و تلاش می کرد تا دست های لویی رو به یاد بیاره و آروم نفس بکشه، اما فقط باعث شد که بیشتر بترسه؛ اگر اسم لویی به خاطر یه چیز وحشتناک که اون مرتکب شده، روی روزنامه می رفت، دیگه همه چیزو فراموش می کرد، همه چیز. "نایل"

نایل داشت داد و فریاد می کرد و یه چیزی رو این ور اون ور می کوبید. ولی صداها هی دور و دورتر می شدن. انگار که یه نیروی نامرئی هری رو به اون سمت اتاق می کشوند. یا نه، هری اینجوری فکر می کرد. زمین هنوز زیر پاش محکم بود.

تلاش کرد تا بگه 'من خوبم' اما صداش در نمیومد. به طرز نکبت باری حالش خوب نبود. نیاز داشت تا یه تکونی بخوره، یه کمکی بگیره...

یکی گفت:"هری..." یکی که نایل نبود. نه از پشت تلفن. بوی آشنایی مشام هری رو پر کرد و یکم آروم شد؛ چیزی که دیگه به یاد نمی آورد. "بی خیال، دوباره نه."

لویی—لویی بود. هری یه نفس سنگین کشید.

انگشتای قوی دور مچ هاش پیچیدن و مشتای محکمش رو باز کردن. این دفعه هری نیازی نداشت تا بهش چیزی بگن، دیگه می دونست چطور باید نفس بکشه؛ هنوز ریتم آرامش بخشِ سینه ی لویی رو به یاد داشت. بالا-پایین، دم-بازدم؛ احساس می کرد داره لمسش می کنه، اما نمی دونست دقیق کجاش رو؛ مثل تنها نقطه ی اتکا توی دنیا واسه سایه های سرگردان...

"حالت خوبه، عشق. هِی." الان هم احتمالا توهم زده بود.

سعی کرد از بین دندون هاش به آرومی نفس بکشه و ریه هاشو پر کنه تا معذرت بخواد، اما خیلی زود فراموشش کرد. لویی همچنان نگهش داشته بود، تقریبا تمام بدنش رو بغل کرده بود؛ دستاش رو دستای هری بود، همینطور تو موهاش، و حتی روی صورت تب دارش.

نایل هنوز داشت از پشت تلفن داد و بی داد می کرد. هری متوجه شد که لویی گوشی رو از دستش بیرون کشید و دیگه چیز زیادی نفهمید. همه چی سیاه و رنگ ها درهم برهم بود. در حالی که بین صداها دنبال صدای لویی می گشت، تلاش می کرد تا به یاد بیاره که چطوری باید نفس بکشه.

هربار که این اتفاق می افتاد، مثل مِهی می مونست که بین استخون هاش رسوخ می کنه و مستقیم به جمجمه اش می ره؛ ابرها جلوی دید و ذهنش رو می گرفتند، تا اینکه تو پوچی هضم می شد...

با هر نفسی که می کشید اون مِه کم کم از بین می رفت. هر پلکی که می زد سایه ها و اَشکال واضح تر می شدن. هنوزم تو همون نقطه از اتاق مهمان بود که از روی تخت افتاد، کنار یه کمد بزرگ.

دستِ لویی هر دوتا مچ های هری رو گرفته بود و اونا رو به سینه اش فشار می داد. هری دستاش رو تا جایی که لویی کنارش روی زمین زانو زده بود دنبال کرد. موبایل هری به گوشش چسبیده بود، با یه لبخند لرزان روی صورتش.

"آره رفیق، نگران نباش. منم از آشناییت خوشحال شدم. می خوای دوباره با هری حرف بزنی؟"

احتمالا نایل گفت آره، چون بعد از اون، لویی گوشی رو آورد بالا و کنار گوشش نگه داشت. هری فکر کرد که خودش هم می تونه گوشی رو نگه داره - نوک انگشتاش گز گز می کرد، اما اوکی بود - اما هیچ حرکتی نکرد. انگشتای لویی داشت کنار صورتشو لمس می کرد، خیلی گرم، و لطیف.

احتمالا این نزدیک ترین حالتیه که تو پنج سال اخیر قرار گرفتن.

گلوش رو صاف کرد و تو گوشی گفت:"الو؟"

نایل یه سری صداهای غیرعادی درآورد و بی نفس داد زد:"حالت خوبه؟" رو صورت هری ناخودآگاه یه لبخند نشست.

با سرفه جواب داد:"من خوبم، متأسفم که نگرانت کردم."

"نه،این—اوه خدای من، آخر سر تو من رو می کشی. من الان وقتِ مردن ندارم، هری. می فهمی؟ باید از این کارات دست برداری."

"چشم جناب هوران." هری یه کوچولو خندید و انگشتای لویی کنار گوشش تکون خوردن. "وقتی برگشتم برات یه بلیت استخر چشمه آب معدنی می خرم، یا حتی یه تعطیلات کامل. می تونی هرچقد که می خوای مرخصی بگیری."

"روش حساب می کنم." پشت خط، تلفن محل کارش زنگ خورد؛ آه بلندی کشید که باعث شد یه لحظه اتصال قطع و وصل بشه. "باشه، گوش کن، من نمی خوام که— که دوباره این رو وسط بکشم، اما..."

اما.

هری پلکی زد و به واقعیت برگشت؛ که از اول چه چیزی باعث شد انقد به هم بریزه. 'در بطنِ ازدواج محرمانه ی خواننده ی معروف'. هنوز واقعی نبود، اما ممکن بود بشه. و می شد. خدایا.

"فقط می خواستم بدونی که نیازی نیست نگران چیزی باشی، باشه؟"

هری جواب داد:"نمی تونم نگران نباشم." یکی از دستاش رو روی دلش گذاشت، دوباره استرس گرفته بود و نیاز به احساس امنیت داشت. "من—تو می دونی این چقد می تونه واسه من آب بخوره...من خیلی می ترسم، نی. نمی تونم—

"خبرا رو بهت می دم، باشه؟ بعد از هر جلسه همه چی رو واست تعریف می کنم و می گم که معامله چطور پیش رفت. من معامله ها رو جوش می دم. نگران نباش."

هری که دیگه سرش داشت درد می گرفت، آهی کشید و بالاخره گفت:"باشه. من بهت اعتماد دارم. خودت این رو می دونی."

نایل جواب داد:"آره می دونم." به نظر می رسید که داره حرکت می کنه، بعد صدای بسته شدن یه در اومد و به جای سکوت سر و صدای خفه ایی فضا رو پر کرد. "فکر می کنی بتونی دوباره بخوابی؟"

"آه..." هری پلک زد. از قصد به لویی که کنارش کِز کرده بود، نگاه نمی کرد. "نه."

"کسی رو داری که— لویی می تونه باهات بیدار بمونه؟"

آب دهن هری تو‌ گلوش پرید که با یه سرفه جمعش کرد. برای این که ذهنشو از—ازهمه چیز دور کنه، پرسید:"الان همدیگه رو با اسم کوچیک صدا می زنین؟"

حضور لویی تو اتاق، اصلا حقیقت وجودش تو دنیا، باعث می شد تا پوستش آتیش بگیره.

نایل از اون ور خط با اکراه گفت:" آدم خوبیه، اون— می دونی، فکر می کنم هنوز نباید برگردی لس انجلس."

هری از عوض شدن موضوع گیج شد و پرسید:"چرا نه؟"

"فکر نمی کنم امضا شدن برگه ها اونقدی که تو فکرش رو می کنی سخت باشه؟ اون—اوه، باشه. ببخشید اِچ. من باید برم."

"به این زودی؟"

نایل جواب داد:"هفته نامه ی آمریکا واسه کسی صبر نمی کنه." لحنِ نایل که ازش انزجار می بارید، باعث لذتِ هری شد. "دوست دارم اِچ. بعدا باهات حرف می زنم."

هری فقط تونست خیلی ضعیف بگه:"منم دوست دارم، فعلا."

لویی گوشی رو کنار کشید و روی تخت گذاشت. هری یکم زیادی محکم خودشو بغل کرد، در حالی که داشت خودشو آماده می کرد تا به لویی نگاه کنه.

که ازش تشکر کنه، دوباره.

لویی با ملایمت و خوش رویی، و خسته گفت:"باید ملاقات های اینطوری رو تموم کنیم."

"حس می کنم کلا باید ملاقات ها رو تموم کنیم." احتمالا هری انقد آروم زمزمه کرد که قابل شنیدن نبود. با این حال جرئتش رو پیدا کرد که چونه اشو بلند کنه، سرش رو بچرخونه و تو چشمای لویی نگاه کنه.

تو تاریکی صبحگاهی چهره اش واضح نبود و فقط با نور مهتابی که از بین پرده ها می تابید، کمی روشن می شد. زیر چشماش پف کرده بود و حلقه های باریک مو به صورتش چسبیده بود. اون—فاک. هری افکارش رو کنار زد و نذاشت حتی واسه یه لحظه هم که شده ذهنش رو مشغول کنه.

ابروهاش رو تو هم کرد و پرسید:"چی؟" آروم و خواب آلو پلک می زد. احتمالا هری خیلی سر و صدا کرده که باعث شده بیدار بشه؛ که باعث شد حس بدتری داشته باشه.

هری سرش رو تکون داد:"هیچی، متأسفم."

احساس شکستگی می کرد؛ و اون موقع از شب زمین به طرز ناجوانمردانه ای سرد بود. "بازم ممنونم. جداً باید این کار رو تمومش کنم دیگه."

لویی نفسش رو بیرون داد. حالا که هری داشت بهش نگاه می کرد، نمی تونست چشماش رو ازش برداره. اون— متفاوت بود. بی دفاع، انگار هنوز خیلی زود بود واسه این که دیوارای دورش رو بالا بکشه.

همونطور که با روتختی بازی می کرد گفت:"می دونی که نمی تونی کاریش کنی." به طرز غیر قابل توجیهی هری هنوز لمس اون انگشتارو روی صورتش حس می کرد. "من می دونم که تو نمی تونی کاریش کنی؛ اشکالی نداره."

هری گلوشو صاف کرد و گفت:"به هر حال ممنونم." بینشون سکوت برقرار شد. سکوتی آرامش بخش و به نرمی خواب. لویی دقیقه ای به دیوار خیره شد.

و هری توی تاریکی، کشیدگیِ گردن رنگ پریده اش رو تماشا می کرد. یه خال بالای سیبک گلوش بود و یه کوچولو هم ته ریش داشت.

هری متوجه ی مایل شدن شونه هاش به یه طرف و جوری که روی پاشنه هاش تاب می خورد، شد و گفت:"تو می تونی بری بخوابی، می دونی." اما جوری القا کرد که چقدر دلش برعکسش رو می خواد. "من—الان خوبم، فکر می کنم. خودم می تونم برگردم بالا توی تخت."

لویی جوری که انگار مطمئن بود گفت:"تو خوابت نمی بره." آهی می کشه:"من چای درست می کنم، بیا." حتی به پیشنهاد هری، جوابی نداد و به جاش دستش رو جلو برد. هری بدون ذره ای تردید دستش رو گرفت و اجازه داد بلندش کنه تا تو فاصلهٔ نزدیکی ازش، رو پاهاش بایسته. خیلی نزدیک.

یه حس بی قراری تو وجود هری به وجود اومده بود که نمی تونست تحملش کنه. یه مدت ساکت بودن که پرسید:"چطوریه که ما همیشه به اینجا ختم می شیم؟"

و لویی می دونست منظورش چیه."چای دوای هر دردیه. و تو اینو می دونی."

وقتی لویی اتاق رو ترک کرد، لبخند کوچیکی رو لب های هری نشست و پشت سرش راه افتاد.

لویی یه هودی دیگه پوشیده بود، انقد واسش بزرگ بود که تا وسطای رونش میومد؛ لبه های آستینش نخ نما شده بود و به خاطر پوشیدنِ زیاد، همه جاش سوراخای ریز وجود داشت. هودی لویی رو رسما درسته قورت داده بود، و باعث می شد شونه هاش ظریف تر از چیزی که بودن به نظر برسن.

هردوشون جلوی در سفید ایستادن. وقتی هری دید لویی چیزی نمی گه، اونم چیزی نگفت. اونا حتی به همدیگه نگاه هم نمی کردن، اما یه ارتباط ناگفته، یه توافق، تو هوای بینشون جریان داشت.

طبقه ی پایین به طرز خوشایندی خنک بود. هوا آسون تر وارد ریه های هری می شد و ذهنش رو آروم می کرد. بدون حرف پشت میز نشست و رقص آشنای لویی با کتری رو نگاه کرد.

یه سؤال تو فضا معلق بود.

هری آرنجش رو روی میز گذاشت، انگشتاش رو تو هم قفل کرد و گفت:"ازم بپرس."

لویی آه کشید. احتمالا خودش فکر می کرد که خیلی نامحسوس بوده."بس کن."

"فقط ازم بپرس لویی. اشکالی نداره."

لویی برگشت و پشتشو به کابینت تکیه داد، و اصلا آروم به نظر نمی رسید. جوری انگشتاشو به لبه های کابینت فشار می داد که بندای انگشتاش سفید شده بودن. گفت:"تو یه حملهٔ عصبی داشتی... برای دومین بار توی چقدر— پنج روز؟"

هری لباش رو بهم فشار داد. "گذشته از این،" لویی سرش رو تکون داد و به زمین نگاه کرد. "نمی خوام—که بدونم."

هری بهش نگاه کرد و زمزمه کرد:"دروغگوی خوبی نیستی." به طرز عجیبی احساس آرامش می کرد. پتانسیل اینو داشت که همونجا روی میز خوابش ببره.

لویی به آرومی یه ریزه خندید. پشتشو به هری کرد تا چایشون رو درست کنه و بعد بالاخره—"چرا نصف شب بیدار بودی؟"

هری گفت:"داستانش طولانیه." واسه خودش زمان خرید تا یکم فکر کنه. خودش اول این رو شروع کرده بود، اما تعجب کرد وقتی متوجه شد که واقعا دلش می خواد حرف بزنه.

فقط توضیح دادنش سخت بود. این که بخوای واسه کسی توضیح بدی که چقدر آدم مزخرفی هستی، خیلی سخت بود، حتی اگه خودِ اون شخص یه چشمه ازش رو تجربه کرده باشه.

لویی یه ابروش رو بالا انداخت:"نمی دونم توجه کردی یا نه، اما به اندازه ی کافی وقت داریم." و فنجوناشون رو آورد. هری با تشکر فنجونش رو گرفت و صورتش رو به سمت بخارش برد و نفس کشید. وقتی تمرین می کنن، این روش مورد علاقه ی مربیِ صداش برای نرم کردنِ تار های صوتیشه.

این بار باعث شد زبونش بچرخه و جمله هاش رو مرتب کنه، قبل از این که بار مشکلاتش رو جلو پای لویی زمین بذاره.

لویی با چشمای صبور نگاهش می کرد. هری می تونست نگاهش رو درست مثل یه لمس حس کنه. وقتی تیک تاک‌ ساعت بهش فشار آورد، بالاخره گفت:"من یه استاکر دارم."

لویی پلک زد."ببخشید؟"

هری تکرار کرد:"یه تعقیب کننده. یا— این چیزی بود که ما فکر می کردیم، به هرحال."

لویی با تأسف گفت:"باید یه فکر اساسی واسش بکنی." لب پایینش رو بین دندوناش گرفته بود و همه ی توجهش به هری بود.

هری آهی کشید و به تهِ چایش نگاه کرد. یه طیف عالی از قهوه ای، مثل همیشه.

"دارن تهدیدم می کنن."

لویی یکهو صاف نشست. حرکتش باعث شد بدنش به عقب کشیده بشه و چند قطره از چایش بریزه. اما هیچ تلاشی برای پاک کردنش نکرد.

هری نیاز به به سؤال دیگه ای نداشت تا ادامه بده.

"از چند ماه پیش شروع شد. درواقع، دقیقا— دقیقاً بعد از این که من و مارکوس نامزد کردیم." صبر کرد تا لویی اخم کنه، تکونی بخوره، یا به نامزدی هری اشاره کنه و بگه درباره اش چه فکری می کنه، اما هیچ اتفاقی نیفتاد.

"نایل تماس هایی دریافت می کرد که پشت خط فقط سکوت بود، اما صدای نفس های یه نفر می اومد، پس—"

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد،"صبر کن. چرا بهم نگفتی؟"

هری پلک زد و جواب داد:"الان دارم بهت می گم." اما بیشتر انگار سؤالی به نظر می رسید، چون حسابی گیج شده بود.

چرا لویی دلش می خواست بدونه؟!


	25. Chapter 25

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد:"صبر کن. چرا بهم نگفتی؟"

هری پلک زد و جواب داد:"الان دارم بهت می گم." اما بیشتر انگار سؤالی به نظر می رسید، چون حسابی گیج شده بود.

چرا لویی دلش می خواست بدونه؟!

لویی به ارومی ادامه داد:".منظورم همون اول هاست همون روز اولی که رسیدی اینجا، وقتی حرف زدیم، وقتی- وقتی برگشتی به خونه ی من. اون موقع چرا نگفته بودی؟"

هری با احتیاط گفت:"من به هیچکس نگفته بودم."

هری یه جوری رفتار می کرد که انگاری زیر پاهاش بمب هایی قرار داشت و به سختی تلاش می کرد تا پا روشون نگذاره." و به تو هم نگفتم. فکر نمی کردم اهمیت بدی...؟"

لویی پیشونیش رو مالید:"معلومه که به مردن یا زنده بودنت اهمیت میدم، پسره ی احمق!"

پشت هری بی اختیار لرزید. با بهونه ی الکی گفت:

"اون موقع فکر نمی کردم انقدر جدی باشه. این هیچوقت- انقدر شدید نبود. اون ها هیچوقت بهم حمله نکردن، و بادیگاردم هم تا حالا کسی رو ندیده. ما فکر می کردیم که اگه بدون بادیگاردم بیام اینجا برام امن تر باشه، چون توی لس انجلس آدم های کمی میدونن که من قبلا کجا زندگی می کردم."

لویی سرش رو بالا آورد اما همچنان دستش رو جلوی دهنش نگه داشت. طرز نگاهش مثل همیشه اشنا بود اما متعلق به خاطرات گذشته بود. نگاهش باعث شد خاطره های خیلی بیشتری به ذهن هری هجوم بیاره...

لویی گفت:"فکر می کنم خیلی بدتر از این بشه."

هری سر تکون داد و به رومیزی خیره شد.

"اون ها شروع به عکس فرستادن کردن. اولین عکس ترسناک ترین بود، فکر کنم- به خاطر اینکه- به هر حال... عاممم... اون عکس من بود که به فشن شو رفته بودم و توش روی چشم هام رو خط خطی کرده بودن."

لویی به تندی نفسش رو بیرون داد.

هری گفت:"نایل اون عکس رو توی دفترش دریافت کرد، و اون، در واقع، یه لحظه صبر کن--" و دستش رو توی جیبش برد تا گوشیش رو که قبل از پایین اومدن اونجا گذاشته بود برداره. قسمت یادداشت های گوشیش رو باز کرد و تا آخرین نوشته پایین رفت. اونقدر پایین برده بود تا مبادا تصادفی چشمش بهش بخوره.

اولین نوت رو باز کرد. اون یاداشتِ 'من می دونم اون چیکار کرده' هنوز همون جا بود. با رنگ مشکی روی پس زمینه ی سفید... هری تمام ترسی که بار اول احساس کرده بود با دیدن دوباره اش احساس کرد. اصلا شبیه چیزی نیست که تا حالا تجربه کرده باشه.

گوشیش رو بین خودش و لویی روی میز گذاشت، و صفحه رو به سمت لویی چرخوند. وقتی لویی دستش رو جلو برد تا گوشی رو لمس کنه، دست هاشون به هم برخورد کرد.

هری به لویی ای که به عکس نگاه می کرد خیره شد. تنش واضحی اروم اروم مثل سرنگ درونش تزریق شد. صورتش پشت نور آبی کمرنگ صفحه ی گوشی خسته به نظر می رسید.

لویی تکرار کرد:" من می دونم اون چیکار کرده." سرش رو بالا اورد و از هری پرسید:"تو چیکار کردی؟"

هری سوزشی درون چشم هاش احساس کرد. در واقع با باز کردن پیام و عکسی که نایل کمتر از یک ساعت پیش براش ارسال کرده بود کاملا احساس تحقیر شدن می کرد.

هری گفت:"گوش کن. "و دستش رو روی صفحه ی گوشی گذاشت. "من- من می خوام بدونی که من نمی خواستم هیچ کدوم اینا اتفاق بیفته. قسم می خورم که نمی خواستم— و من واقعا متاسفم."

لویی دستش رو دراز کرد. برای یک لحظه، هری فکر کرد که لویی می خواد گوشی رو به زور ازش بگیره اما به جاش، لویی پشت دست هری رو به سبکی پر نوازش کرد.

"فقط بهم نشونش بده."

هری هم این کار رو کرد. دوباره گوشیش رو به سمت لویی با سر و صدا روی میز کوبید. و بعد به سقف خیره شد.

لویی هیس کشید."یا مسیح." و هری حتی نمی تونست تکون بخوره— " اون ها از کجا فهمیدن؟"

هری سرش رو تکون داد:" هیچ نظری ندارم." سعی کرد روی گرمای لویی که دقیقا اون سمت میز بود تمرکز کنه و جلوی گریه اش رو بگیره. حرف زدن براش سخت شده بود.

"احتمالا سوابق قدیمیم رو پیدا کرده، نمی دونم... فقط نمی فهمم."

و هری بالاخره حالت تدافعیش رو کنار گذاشت و اب دهنش رو قورت داد:" من نمی دونم باید چیکار کنم."

لویی با سر انگشت هاش شونه ی هری رو مثل پر لمس کرد، احتمالا وسط راه نظرش رو عوض کرده بود، اما همون لمس آروم، نگاه خیره ی هری که به سمت کاشی های سقف بود رو به خودش جلب کرد.

لویی خیلی ساده پرسید:"مارکوس خبر داره؟"

هری به لویی نگاه کرد اما نگاهش رو زود گرفت، و دوباره به چشم های لویی نگاه کرد. به اندازه ای که احساس می کرد عذاب وجدان توی صورتش مشخص بود. لویی اه کشید و به روی صفحه ی گوشی هری ضربه زد تا دوباره عکس رو ببینه. نور صفحه سایه ی مژه های بلندش رو روی گونه اش انداخت.

"تو باید بهش بگی پسره ی احمق."

این مهربون ترین حالتی بود که کسی می تونست به هری بگه خیلی به فاک رفتی.

هری گفت:"می دونم." و آرنجش رو روی میز گذاشت، دستش رو توی موهای پریشونش برد و با دست اون قدری شونه کرد تا موهاش گره نداشته باشه.

"می دونم، من- من قسم می خورم می خواستم به محض این که با برگه های طلاق برگشتم خونه بهش بگم. می خواستم همه چی رو بهش بگم. هیچ وقت نمی خواستم مثل یه راز نگهش دارم."

لویی با سستی گفت:"این یه دروغه."

هری تقریبا خندید، اما نگران بود که خنده اش تبدیل به خنده ی هیستریک صدا دار بشه و گفت:"آره..." کلماتش تلخ به نظر می اومدن.

"آره درست می گی. قبلا فکر می کردم برگشتن به اینجا خیلی راحت باشه. من فقط می خواستم... طلاق بگیرم... و فکر نمی کردم لازم باشه مارکوس بدونه."

حالت چهره ی لویی تغییر کرد. گوشی هری رو بهش پس داد و جرعه ی بزرگی از چایش نوشید:"و حالا چی؟"

کلمه ی البته روی نوک زبون هری بود اما همونجا گیر کرد. اون اجازه داده بود لویی برگرده توی زندگیش، مهم نبود چقدر نقشش کوچک بود اما هنوز هم لویی اهمیت داشت...

هری گفت:"اون تو رو دیده، و از وقتی که اومدم اینجا زمان زیادی گذشته، مارکوس حق داره که بدونه من ماه هاست کجام."

"اما نه تا وقتی که کاملا طلاق نگرفته باشی."

گونه های هری رنگ صورتی به خودشون گرفتند. این تمام کاری بود که بدنش انجام داد. البته- هری اصلا احساس نگرانی، نا راحتی،عصبانیت نمی کرد. اگر حالت هری شبیه یک حمله از طرف دشمن بود، جنگ در بهترین حالت خودش بود... و لویی و هری هر دو این رو خوبی می دونستند.

لویی پرسید:"یه بار دیگه بهم نشونش می دی؟" و به گوشی هری که روی میز بینشون صفحه اش خاموش بود اشاره کرد. هری رمزش رو وارد کرد.

لویی در حالی که دوباره نگاه می کرد و می خوند اه کشید:"این- این خیلی داغونه. وکیل گرفتی؟"

هری پلک زد:"من به اینجاهاش فکر نکرده بودم. اگرچه نایل احتمالا گرفته."

لویی سر تکون داد:"خوبه." و بقیه ی حرفش رو خورد، لب هاش رو محکم به هم چسبوند تا جلوی بیرون پریدن بقیه ی حرفش رو بگیره. "فکر کنم یه وکیل پایه یک لندنی هم لازم داشته باشی. برای- برای طلاق. مطمئنم اون ها سرعت کار رو بیشتر می کنن. این جوری این ادم هم چیزی برای فروختن به روزنامه ها نداره."

یک دقیقه ی کامل طول کشید تا هری هضم کنه چه چیزی شنیده.

"ط— طلاق؟"

لویی صورتش رو پشت ماگ چای پنهان کرد.

"لویی، تو گفتی...؟"

لویی گفت:"من نمی تونم شغلت رو خراب کنم." دست هاش بدجوری می لرزید. "این- این زندگی مال گذشته است و من چند وقتیه با خودم کنار اومدم، واقعا... و این—" دستش رو تکون داد تا خودش رو قانع کنه. "ارزش نداره تا کل زندگی تو توی خطر بیفته."

واکنش ناگهانی هری بود در ذهنش این بود: نه تو نمی تونی این کار رو بکنی!

و ناگهان به یاد آورد که کجاست و برای چی اینجاست و کسی که رو به روش نشسته کیه...

همچنان با شک و تردید پرسید:"مطمئنی؟" احساس خوشحالی در وجود هری جریان گرفت. خدایا، اون می تونه همه چیزرو درست کنه- کاملا همه چیز رو...فاک-

لویی جواب داد:"مطمئنم." اما جوری به نظر می رسید که نفس نفس می زنه. "از اون برگه هات کپی داری؟"

وقتی به چشم های هری نگاه کرد کاملا شبیه یک بچه ی گمشده به نظر می رسید... هری، فقط برای یک لحظه، خواست بغلش کنه.

"من- اره. اره فقط چند لحظه صبر کن."

از پشت میز پر سر و صدا بلند شد و با پاهای بلندش از پله ها بالا رفت. سرش گیج می رفت.

دو سری برگه ی طلاق همراهش داشت، و هر دو توی چمدون کوچکش بود. با یک دست تمامی لباس ها رو برداشت و مثل فیلم ها گوشه ی اتاق پرت کرد. اون زیر بین چند جفت کفشی که به محض رسیدن خریده بود پوشه ی کاغذهاش رو پیدا کرد.

پوشه ی اولی که روی بقیه بود سبز کم رنگ بود و هنوز باز نشده بود. هری، جوری که انگار کل زندگیش به پوشه وابسته است اون رو برداشت، به سینه اش فشار داد و بعد روی پاهاش گذاشت.

اما- اما.

پوشه ی دومی هم هست، که آبی رنگه. گوشه اش کنده شده و کاغذ هاش رو انگار سگ جوییده و کثیفه. لکه های روی کاغذ یاداور خاطره ای بود... صورت بی رنگ و روح لویی زیر کلاه هودیش، چشم های براقش، عصبانیتی که توی تک تک عضله های بدنش می جوشید. 'ماشین کوفتیت رو از اینجا ببر.' شونه های افتاده اش، و جوری که از نگاه هری فرار می کرد...

هیچ نظری داری که-

هری اون روز خیلی عصبانی بود، پر از تلخی و بدخلقی بود. هنوز هم می تونست تلخی اون روزش رو احساس کنه، مثل دردی که توی رگ هاش جا خوش کرده، اما خونی که توی رگ هاش در جریانِ تمام اون درد رو پاک می کنه.

هری داره لویی رو از دست می ده و حتی هنوز متوجه هم نشده...

هری تقریبا دو ماهه اینجاست و تقریبا هر روز لویی رو دیده، عصبانیتش رو دیده، لبخند هایی نرم و گوگولی که به هری می زنه دیده... ترسش رو که باعث اشک توی چشم هاش شده رو هم دیده...

هری پیش خودش گفت: هیچ نظری داری که من رو توی چه جهنمی انداختی؟

هری اون یکی پوشه رو هم برداشت، گل و کثیفی زیر دستش ترک خورد و در حالی که از اتاق بیرون رفت، از زیر دستش زمین ریخت.

هری با احتیاط از پله ها پایین اومد و با یک دست جای خالی روشن عکس هایی که قبلا روی دیوار بودند رو دنبال کرد.

صدای اروم لویی از آشپزخونه اومد:"نمی خوام تحت فشار بذارمت اما یکم باید عجله کنی و بیای."

هری نمی تونست لبخند نزنه.

از بین در نیمه باز اشپزخونه وارد شد و کاغذها رو به نرمی روی میز آشپزخونه پرت کرد. لویی هیچ حرفی در مورد گِل خشک شده ی کثیف که روی رومیزیش ریخت، نزد.

لویی آب دهنش رو خیلی بلند قورت داد، احتمالا گلو درد داشت. ماگش رو به لب هاش نزدیک کرد و وقتی متوجه ی خالی بودنش شد، ماگ رو روی میز برگردوند.

"لازمه جفتش رو امضا کنم؟"

فقط یک جمله در ذهن هری می پیچید و اون هم 'هیچ نظری داری که-' بود.

هری کاملا از دهنش پرید:"بهم بگو." و فقط یک ثانیه طول کشید تا بفهمه چی گفته و جلوی خودش رو بگیره. اولش می خواست حرفش رو پس بگیره اما...

لویی پرسید:"چی بگم؟" نگاهش رو نمی تونست از پوشه ها بگیره.

هری نشست.

و گفت:"تو گفتی... وقتی که اولین بار دعوتم کردی بیام تو خونه ات، یادت میاد چی بهم گفتی؟"

لویی نوک بینی اش رو خاروند، بالاخره به هری نگاه کرد:"من خیلی چیزها گفتم."

"آره، منم همینطور." هری لب هاش رو گاز گرفت. کاملا داغون و نیازمند به نظر می رسید... خدایا... اون به لویی گفته بود هیچوقت دوستش نداشته. چه دروغ واضح و مسخره ای...

"و تو ازم پرسیدی- تو پرسیدی که تا حالا به این فکر کردم که تو رو توی چه وضعیتی رها کردم."

لویی ابروهاش رو بالا برد:"اها... اره پرسیدم."

"بهم بگو پس، می خوام بدونم."

لویی جواب داد:"فکر نکنم دلت بخوای بدونی." نور خورشید صبحگاهی اروم بالا می خزید و از پنجره نور نارنجی و زرد وارد اشپزخونه می کرد. نور خورشید اروم بالا تر اومد و کمر؛ گردن، لب ها، موهای لویی رو روشن کرد و لویی مثل یه گندم طلایی می درخشید. هری واقعا دلش می خواست تا اون طره مویی که روی صورت لویی بود و همیشه وقت هایی که خونه بود پشت گوشش میزد رو کنار بزنه...

اما هری جواب داد:"فکر نکنم تو بدونی من چی می خوام بدونم." خودخواه. هری همیشه خودخواه بوده. لویی تا الان باید بهش عادت کرده باشه."من- من فقط می خوام یه شانس داشته باشی تا هر چیزی که دلت می خواد بهم بگی. حرف هات رو توی خودت نریز."

لویی با ترحم به هری نگاهی انداخت.

"من یه مرد بالغم لویی. هر چیزی که می خوای بگی رو می تونم هضم کنم."

لویی گفت:"من برای امضای برگه ها خودکار می خوام."

و هری حالا عصبانی بود. سعی کرد خودش رو کنترل کنه، اما اگه خودشون رو خالی می کردن خیلی راحت تر بود.

هری به جای گفتن 'فاک به خودکار و برگه ها' گفت:

" لطفا. هر دفعه که نگاهت می کنم، جوری به نظر میای که انگار می خوای چیزی بهم بگی، انگار که خودت رو کنترل می کنی تا حرفی نزنی تا احساسات لعنتی من جریحه دار نشه! اما من لیاقت این رو ندارم، و نمی خوامش. من می تونم تحملش-"

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد:"تو زندگی من رو نابود کردی." آروم به نظر می اومد اما فقط ظاهرش آروم بود..." این چیزی بود که می خواستی بشنوی؟"

اما این بار، هری درون لویی رو دید و گفت:"من حقیقت رو می خوام. لطفا، لویی من فکر می کنم- فکر می کنم اینجوری حالت بهتر می شه."

لویی خندید:"وای خیلی بخشنده ای که احساسات من رو در نظر می گیری!"

هری گفت:"این کار رو نکن." و اجازه داد شونه های افتاده و صورت غمگینش به لویی نشون بده که خستگی تمام بدنش رو در بر گرفته.

لویی نرم شد:"تو قراره فردا بری. دیگه هیچوقت قرار نیست من رو ببینی. احتمالا چند وقت بعد مثل پنج سال گذشته کلا فراموش می کنی که من وجود دارم. پس- این کار بیخودیه واقعا. لازم نیست چیزی بدونی."

هری جواب داد:"اما می خوام." و تو چشم های لویی نگاه کرد. "من می خوام بشنوم."

سکوت فضای بینشون رو پر کرد. لویی چشم هاش رو بست، دوباره نوک بینی اش رو خاروند:"یه خودکار بده لطفا."

و هری اینجاست، توی آشپزخونه ای که قبلا مال خودش هم بوده نشسته و سعی می کنه تا همسرش رو از امضای برگه های طلاق منصرف کنه... و این ها اصلا خواب و خیال نیست.

هری بهترین تلاشش رو کرد تا لویی رو به حرف زدن وادار کنه. "لویی..."

لویی گفت:"این برای گذشته است، مگه نه؟ همه ی این ها، زندگی مشترک من و تو، همه اش تموم شده و رفته. دیگه اهمیت نداره."

هری باز هم اصرار کرد:"اهمیت داره. بعضی وقت ها آرزو می کنم که ای کاش هیچ وقت این کار رو نمی کردم. باور کن، واقعا مهمه. من یک دفعه برگشتم تو زندگیت و دوباره ازارت دادم و ازت همه چی پرسیدم، و تو هیچ وقت هیچ چیزی نگفتی. پس لطفا. لطفا الان این کار رو بکن. تا وقتی که من اینجام تا گوش بدم بگو."

لویی غرید، زاویه ی شونه اش تغییر کرد، مثل شاخه ی درخت پر بار خمیده شد، خورشید روی کل بدنش می تابید و حالا پرتوهای طلایی اش به انگشت هاش که روی میز قرار داشتن رسیده بود...

"اون زمان که تو رفتی، من اون موقع، بیش از حدی که بود شلوغش کرده بودم." و صندلی اش رو صاف کرد. هری مطمئن نبود که راستش رو میگه یا نه.

"این فقط- من نمی دونم. همون چیزهایی که برای همه بعد از یه رابطه ی عاطفی مسخره پیش میاد برای منم همون بود."

هری اه کشید. "لویی..."

هری درکش نمی کرد. تمام این مدت، لویی خشمش رو کنترل می کرد و حالا که هری بهش فرصت بیرون ریختن خشمش رو داده بود، اون فقط- ازش فرار می کرد.

ولی لویی بالاخره به حرف اومد و با صدای بلندی گفت:

"من نمی تونستم بخوابم! باشه."انگشت هاش رو محکم توی دست خودش فرو کرد.

"به مدت- دو سال احتمالا. من فقط نمی تونستم شب های لعنتی بخوابم. شب ها حدود دو ساعت تو خونه می چرخیدم و بعدش ساعت چهار صبح خودم رو سرگردون توی دهکده پیدا می کردم... تو ساعت های احمقانه به لیام زنگ می زدم، هر چیزی که به دستم می رسید رو پرت می کردم.و به دیوار محکم مشت می کوبیدم چون— چون یه چیزهایی می دیدم. این فقط- نمی دونم."

ترس، سرما و شوک مثل اب یخ روی بدن هری ریخت. از فرق سرش شروع شد انگار یه یک نفر روی سرش تخم مرغ شکونده، و بعد به گردنش رسید و از زیر تی شرتش رد شد و رد عرق روی کمرش باعث شد بلرزه...


	26. Chapter 26

لویی سرش رو به دست هاش تیکه داد و چشم هاش رو بست.

"من قرص خواب آور مصرف می کردم ولی تاثیری نداشتن بعد دیگه قرص نخوردم چون باعث می شد کابوس ببینم... یا اینکه صبح روی کف زمین بیدار می شدم و نمی دونستم چجوری اومدم اونجا. این خیلی— خیلی ترسناک بود. حتی نمی تونی تصور کنی که چقدر می ترسیدم. توِ لعنتی هیچ ایده ای نداری که حالم چجوری بود. یه روز می خواستم خودم رو از پنجره پرت کنم پایین فقط برای اینکه این کابوس ها و توهم ها متوقف بشه ولی لیام جلوم رو گرفت." لویی به آرومی خندید و با یک نگاه ملایم به گوشه ی میز زل زد.

"متوجه شدم مشروب های الکلی باعث می شن اون قرص ها تاثیر بدی بذاره. یه مدت اصلا مشروب نخوردم و همچنین پیش یه روانشناس رفتم. و باورت می شه، مفید بود؟ واقعا کی باورش می شه حرف زدن با یه نفر شرایط رو بهتر کرد."

احساسات چهره ی لویی بیشتر شبیه وَهم و تظاهر بود. لبخند نازکی حاکی از به یاد آوردن غم و اندوه روی صورتش شکل گرفته بود... این لبخند دردناک به هری یاداوری کرد که در مرحله ی اول، تمام این اتفاقات تقصیر خودشه... همه ی این ها تقصیر هریه.

هری از اینکه چشم هاش خیس شده ان تعجبی نکرد. فقط دست هاش رو به چشم هاش کشید تا دید تارش رو از بین ببره.

"به هر حال، روانشناس خیلی کمکم کرد. متوجه شدیم من بیشتر از اینکه از تو عصبانی باشم، از خودم عصبانیم و بالاخره با هم جمعش کردیم. این قضیه دقیقا مال وقتیه که تو دومین آلبومت رو منتشر کردی. همه جا تو تمام خبرگزاری ها و روزنامه ها یه اسمی ازت بود... می دونی اولین چیزی که درباره ی حرفه ی موسیقیت فهمیدم اسمت بود. استایلز. تو حرفه ی موسیقیت رو با فامیلی استایلز شروع کرده بودی."

لبخند لویی کمی پررنگ تر شد و همچنان به میز زل زده بود. خطوط و چین و چروک های روی صورتش بیشتر به چشم می اومدن و هر کدوم از اون ها مثل یک تیر قلب هری رو سوراخ می کردن.

"می دونی چیزی که من رو از همه بیشتر داغون کرد چی بود. احساسی که هر روز صبح تو اون تخت دو نفره ی بزرگ لعنتی بهم دست می داد. تو بدون اینکه حتی یه خداحافظی ساده باهام بکنی ترکم کردی و من می ترسیدم صبح ها چشم هام رو باز کنم چون تو اونجا در سمت دیگه ی تخت نبودی. من می ترسیدم چشم هام رو باز کنم و با حقیقت نبودنت رو به رو بشم..." لویی برای لحظه ای حرف زدن رو متوقف کرد و نفس عمیقی کشید.

صدای نامفهومی ناخودآگاه از دهن هری بیرون اومد و هری نمی دونست چه واکنشی نشون بده. البته به نظر می رسید لویی انقدر غرق خاطرات شده که اصلا توجهی به واکنش هری نمی کنه.

"من داشتم همه چیز رو هضم می کردم و با واقعیت کنار می اومدم اما یک دفعه هری استایلز، دومین آلبوم موفقش رو بیرون داد و من یک دفعه— یک دفعه فهمیدم هیچ ایده ای ندارم که جوری باید ادامه بدم. پایه و اساس زندگی من تو بودی و پس از رفتنت، چهارچوب دنیای من فرو ریخت. یادته می گفتیم ما قراره تا بی نهایت با هم بمونیم؟ من باورش کرده بودم."

لویی کمی صبر کرد. شاید صبر کرد تا هری حرفی بزنه اما هری هیچ چیزی نگفت.

"من هیچ درکی از رفتنت نداشتم. می دونی اصلا هیچوقت حتی بهش فکر هم نمی کردم. جز غیر ممکن ها بود. هری لویی رو ترک کنه؟ اصلا تو ذهنم نمی گنجید. در زندگی که من برای خودم ساخته بودم، هری هرگز لویی رو ول نمی کرد. من نمی دونستم باید چی کار کنم. نمی دونستم چطور ادامه بدم بعد از اینکه تو—" لویی آب دهنش رو فرو داد و چند بار پشت سر هم پلک زد:"فکر کنم می دونی تو چیکار کردی. لازم نیست بگم."

هری حرف لویی رو کامل کرد:"من ترکت کردم." صداش گم شده و گنگ بود.

برای اولین بار در این چند دقیقه، لویی نگاهش رو از میز گرفت و چشم هاش رو به هری دوخت.

"آره. آره تو ترکم کردی. و من باید با تمام سوالات و خاطراتی که به جا گذاشتی کنار می اومدم. خاطراتی که همه جا بودن... و بعد اون موقع شروع کردم به مشروب خوردن. کسی بهت گفت بارب چجوری مجوزِ مشروب فورشیش رو از دست داد؟"

هری پاسخ داد:"جما بهم گفت." صداش جوری بود که انگار یک نفر دیگه داره حرف می زنه.

لویی ادامه داد:"به خاطر من بود. البته از لحاظ تکنیکی کار لیام بود ولی خب من کسی بودم که تحریکش کرد."

"لیام چیکار کرد؟"

لویی انگشت هاش رو باز و بسته کرد، نفس عمیقی کشید و خواست حرف بزنه اما حرفش رو خورد و لب هاش رو روی هم فشار داد.

هری گفت:"لازم نیست بهم بگی." هری احساس خفگی می کرد."اگه نمی خوای لازم نیست بگی. من— من معذرت می خوام اگر الان ناراحتت کردم."

در حقیقت هری می خواست بگه:"نمی دونم ظرفیت شنیدن بقیه ی حرف هات رو دارم یا نه." اما نگفت.

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و گفت:"مشکلی نیست." صداش نرم بود و هری از لحنش متوجه شد که واقعا مشکلی با بیان کردن حرف ها نداره... پوست لویی هنوز هم رنگ پریده بود و نور خورشید، درخشنده ترش می کرد.

"لیام یکم خرابکاری کرد. یعنی با یه نفر دعوا کرد."

هری برای یک لحظه بغضی که گلوش رو می خراشید رو فراموش کرد و با سعی کرد با پلک زدن دید تارش رو شفاف کنه و چشم هاش رو به لویی بسپاره. با تعجب پرسید:"لیام؟!"

"می دونم می دونم. خیلی عجیبه لیام دعوا کنه ولی به خاطر من بود."

معلومه که به خاطر لویی بود.

"خیلی خرابکاری بزرگی بود خب؟ من هر جایی که می خواستم برم مست می کردم تا همه چیز قابل تحمل تر بشه. مردم خیلی حرف می زدن. هی حرف های ترحم آمیز می زدن و من هم همیشه مست بودم. معمولا من رو به جاهایی مثل بغازه ی بارب راه نمی دادن. ولی به هر حال من توجهی نمی کردم و می رفتم." چشم هاش رو چرخوند و ادامه داد:

"من یه بطری کامل ویسکی سفارش دادم و با لیام خوردیم. هر دو تامون مستِ مست بودیم و بعد از اینکه آخرین جرعه نوشیدنی رو خوردیم می خواستیم از اونجا بیایم بیرون. نزدیک در بودیم که یه دفعه یکی به من اشاره کرد و گفت کونیِ افسرده."

لویی لبخند بزرگ تلخی زد و ادامه داد:"لیام از کوره در رفت و من مست تر از اونی بودم که بتونم جلوش رو بگیرم. راستش دقیقا یادم نمیاد چی شد. ولی یه نفر دعوا رو به پلیس گزارش داد، اون ها اومدن و مجوز و پروانه کسب بارب رو ازش گرفتن. اون شب من و لیام اومدیم خونه و تا طلوع آفتاب روی چمن های جلوی خونه نشستیم. فردا صبح تمام مشروب هایی که داشتم رو ریختم دور و اون لحظه ی پایانِ عاشقیِ من، لحظه ی نابودی خودم و خراب کاریی که در زندگی لیام به بار آوردم بود."

هری سرش رو تکون داد. نمی دونست چه واکنشی نشون بده چون حرف های لویی خیلی غیرقابل باور بود. هری اصلا نمی تونست لیام رو در حال دعوا تصور کنه و یا حتی لویی رو انقدر داغون و در مونده...

هری یک احساس خفیف درد رو در سینه اش احساس می کرد. احساسی که کم کم داشت کل بدنش رو فرا می گرفت. احساسی که رسما داشت گند می زد به همه چیز. چرا بعد از این همه مدت؟

هری حرف زدن رو شروع کرد:"الان—" گلوش رو صاف کرد و با ناراحتی گفت:

"الان حالت خوبه؟"

لویی سرش رو پایین انداخت. ناخن هاش رو روی میز کشید و لبخندی زد و گفت:"نه."

درد توی سینه ی هری چند برابر شد:"خیلی سوال احمقانه ای بود."

لویی هوای درون ریه هاش رو به بیرون هدایت کرد و چشم هاش رو به هری دوخت:"آره. سوالت خیلی احمقانه بود ولی مشکلی نیست."

هری دلش می خواست داد بزنه اما فقط سرش رو تکون داد و گفت:"نه نیست. اصلا نیست. بابت پرسیدن اون سوال معذرت می خوام."

لویی جواب داد:"خواهش می کنم. ممنون بابت اینکه معذرت خواهی کردی ولی... ولی لطفا خودت رو سرزنش نکن. دیگه اصلا خودت رو سرزنش نکن چون الان دیگه همه چیز تموم شده."

"چطور می تونم خودم رو به خاطر بلایی که سر زندگیت آوردم سرزنش نکنم؟ چطور—"

لویی حرف هری رو قطع کرد و با صدای آرومی، جوری که انگار روی هوایی که از دهنش خارج می شد تمرکز کرده گفت:

"نباید خودت رو سرزنش کنی چون من نیاز دارم. من نیاز دارم که دیگه با خودت سر این موضوع کلنجار نری. بعد از رفتنت من با تمام این بدبختی ها کنار اومدم، الان تو همه اشون رو یک جا فهمیدی چون خودت پرسیدی. پس خواهش می کنم. خواهش می کنم احساس گناه نکن چون من دیگه نمی تونم سنگینی گناه تو رو روی شونه هام تحمل کنم."

در سکوت، هری سرش رو تکون داد. همه ی اینا تقصیر هری بود ولی نمی دونست چطور به لویی بگه که متاسفه... نمی دونست چطور لویی رو از این احساس غم انگیز نجات بده.

لویی گفت:"و اینکه اینا واقعا تقصیر تو نیست. تو فقط زندگیت رو نجات دادی."

هری سرفه اش گرفت.

"جدی می گم هری. بهت که گفتم. یه جورایی تقصیر من هم بود. من فقط آماده ی یک زندگی بدون تو نبودم. حتی فکرش هم نمی کردم یک روزی آدم تنهایی بشم که دیگه اسمش در 'لویی و هری' نیست. تقصیر من بود."

هری باز هم سرش رو تکون داد و گفت:"تو هنوز از دست من عصبانی هستی." کمی مکث کرد و حرفش رو اصلاح کرد:"یا از دستم عصبانی بودی. تا—" هری می خواست بگه تا چند روز قبل اما وقتی روز هاش قبل رو توی ذهنش تکرار کرد رسما دومین حمله ی عصبی امروز بهش دست داد. نهار با مارکوس... وقتی که لویی و مارکوس تنهایی سر میز نشسته بودن و لویی می خندید، شوخی می کرد و خوشحال به نظر می رسید... گرچه هری می دونست تمام این تظاهره...

یا اون لحظه ای که لویی اجازه داد هری نامزد جدیدش رو وارد خونه اش بکنه و طوری صحنه سازی کرد که انگار فقط یکی از دوست های قدیمی هریه... لویی در تمام این لحظه ها از هری حمایت کرد و تظاهر کرد حالش خوبه...

و هری فقط به این فکر می کنه که اون تکه یخِ عصبانیت که در درون لویی خفته است، چرا خودش رو نشون نمی ده؟ چرا لویی عصبانی نمی شه؟ چرا سر هری داد نمی زنه؟

لویی خیلی ساده گفت:"من عصبانی نیستم." و حقیقت داشت. کاملا حقیقت داشت."فکر کنم اون روزی که اومدی اینجا عصبانی بودم. از خودم عصبانی بودم که چرا بعد از تمام اون اتفاقات تو رو تو خونه ام راه دادم. ولی بعد یه مدت من— من از این بچه بازی ها خسته شدم و فقط می خواستم این مسخره بازی ها رو تموم کنم."

هری سرش رو تکون داد و می خواست به حرف لویی عمل کنه:"الان برات خودکار میارم. و بعد... بعد از اینجا میرم. من به اندازه ی کافی با حضورم زندگیت رو خراب کرده ام."

"هری تو تمام زندگی من بودی. فکر کنم بتونم یک روز دیگه هم تحملت کنم."

و در اون لحظه سکوت برقرار شد و حرف های ناگفته در هوا معلق موند. هری از روی صندلی بلند شد. سنگینی هوا رو حس می کرد. شاید این سنگینی به دلیل خاطراتی بود که لویی چند دقیقه ی پیش بیان کرد.

لویی در کنج اتاق پذیرایی یه میز تحریر بزرگ و بلااستفاده داشت که همیشه به هم ریخته و شلوغ بود. هری قدم هاش رو به سمت اون میز سوق داد تا از توی جامدادی روی میز یک خودکار برداره و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا نگاهی به جای خالی قاب بزرگی که بالای شومینه بود و پیش از این عکس عروسی خودش و لویی درش قرار داشت، نندازه. لویی هم به دنبال هری آشپزخونه رو ترک کرد. روی مبل راحتی نشست و یکی از پاهاش رو زیر رونِ اون یکی پاش گذاشت.

وقتی هری کنار لویی ایستاد، لویی سرش رو بالا گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد. نور تیز آفتاب صبحگاهی باز هم لویی رو درخشان کرد و دوباره، نفس کشیدن برای هری سخت شد.

هری سرفه ای کرد و خودکار رو به لویی داد:"بفرما." خودکار زیبا و مشکی بود و حرف .L.T روی بدنه اش حک شده بود.

لویی لبش رو گاز گرفت، برای ثانیه ای خودکار رو بین انگشت هاش چرخوند و لبخند کوچکی زد:"ممنون. یادم رفته بود این خودکار رو دارم."

لویی از توی پوشه ای که روی پاهاش قرار داشت برگه ی سفید رنگی رو بیرون آورد. هری دور مبل راحتی چرخید و سپس کنار لویی نشست.

زانوهاشون تقریبا به هم برخورد می کرد.

لویی پرسید:"چند تا جا رو باید امضا کنم؟" و هری با شنیدن صدای لویی به زمان حال برگشت.کمی فکر کرد. آره. طلاق!

هری بدون توجه به فاصله اش با لویی بیشتر بهش نزدیک شد و فضای خصوصی مرد رو به کلی نادیده گرفت.

"سه تا کپی اینجا دارم، پس..."

لویی گذاشت هری به برگه ها دست بزنه و جای امضا رو بهش نشون بده. هری دستش رو روی جای امضا گذاشت اما لویی نمی تونست به گردن هری زل نزنه... نفس های هری بوی ترس می داد، عمیق نفس نمی کشید اما تک تک موهای پشت گردنش سیخ شده بود. "این سه جا رو باید امضا کنی."

هری خودش رو ناشیانه عقب کشید اما زانوهاش هنوز هم به لویی نزدیک بود.

لویی نگاهش رو به برگه ها سپرد و در حالی که متن رو گذرا می خوند و تند تند پلک می زد گفت:"ممنون... هری تاملینسون."

هری لبخند زد.

هری با دقت به دست لویی نگاه کرد. دستی که قلم رو بر روی کاغذ گذاشت، اسم و فامیلیش رو با دقت و خیلی آروم نوشت و امضا زد... هری نمی دونست چه اسمی برای احساسی که بهش دست داد بذاره. روی زبونش شیرینی و خوشحالی رو حس می کرد. کمی عقب تر، گلوش تلخ بود. سینه اش می سوخت. این دقیقا چیزی بود که هری این همه راه از لس انجلس تا اینجا براش اومده بود.

لویی آخرین حرف فامیلیش رو کمی کشیده می نویسه و برای چند لحظه بدون اینکه نوک خودکار رو از روی کاغذ برداره بهش نگاه می کنه... "حله. بفرمایید."

لویی کاغذ رو توی پوشه ای که روی پاهاش قرار داشت می ذاره و سپس پوشه رو به سمت هری می گیره.

هری و لویی تا الان چندین بار در چنین شرایط مسخره ای قرار گرفتند. شرایطی که رو به روی هم ایستاده اند و یه پوشه که برگه ی طلاق توشه بینشونه. همیشه هری پوشه رو به سمت لویی می گرفت و لویی هر جوری که بود طفره می رفت... اما این بار برگه ها امضا شده، تمام و کمال، توی اون پوشه قرار دارند و لویی با رضایت خودش داره پوشه رو به هری می ده.

هری پرسید:"یه کپی ازش نمی خوای؟"

لویی از نگاه کردن به چشم های های هری طفره رفت:"وقتی خواستی بری می تونی یدونه از کپی ها رو بذاری رو میز. کار دیگه ای هم باید بکنم یا تموم شد؟"

"تموم شد. ما طلاق گرفتیم. حداقل کاغذ بازی هاش رو انجام دادیم."

لب هاش هری وقتی کلمات رو به زبون می آورد بی حس شده بود. انگار تمام خون توی بدنش به سمت لب هاش هجوم آورده بودند و هری تنها کاری که از دستش بر می اومد گاز گرفتن اون ها بود. لویی هم کمی می لرزید.

هری گفت:"لویی،" و صبر کرد تا لویی سرش رو بالا بگیره و به چشم هاش نگاه کنه. "ممنونم."

لویی چند بار پلک زد و گفت:"خواهش می کنم." ولی چشم هاش خیس بود... با لحن صمیمانه ای ادامه داد:"گفتم که، نمی تونم به خودم اجازه بدم تا حرفه ات رو خراب کنم."

هری جدی گفت:"اگه حرفه ی موسیقیم به خاطر این قضیه خراب می شد، همچنان تقصیر خودم بود نه تو." لبخندی ناخودآگاه روی چهره اش نشست.

لویی هم در پاسخ لبخند زد و گفت:"راست می گی. الان یکی بهم بدهکاری."

بالاخره، در کمال تعجب و ناباوری، هری احساس کرد خوشحاله. تقریبا خوشحاله.

لویی گفت:"امیدوارم اون نگاهت به این معنی باشه که بالاخره فهمیدی چجوری این قضیه رو به نامزدت بگی. موفق باشی."

هری سرش رو بین دست هاش گذاشت و گفت:"دارم روش کار می کنم." در حقیقت هری اصلا بهش فکر هم نمی کرد ولی باید یه جوری شخصا قضیه رو به مارکوس بگه:"من حتما خودم باید این قضیه رو بهش بگمو پس شاید— وقتی همه چیز رو جمع و جور کردم بهش می گم."

لویی گفت:"عجله ای نیست." و بعد در اون سمت مبل راحتی دنبال چیزی گشت. بعد چند ثانیه یکی از مجله های قدیمی رولینگ استون رو بیرون آورد و بعد با خودکاری که هنوز بین انگشت هاش می لغزید، روی کله ی دیو گرول که عکسش روی مجله بود چیزی نوشت.

"بیا این اسم و شماره ی اون وکیلیه که بهت گفتم. این وکیل مثل تو یکی بهم بدهکاره. به نایل بگو بهش زنگ بزنه. احتمالا قبل از اینکه تو حتی به لس انجلس برسی همه ی کار های دادگاهی طلاق رو تموم می کنه."

هری مجله رو از لویی گرفت و بدون اینکه فکر کنه اون رو به سینه اش چسبوند:"خیلی ممنون."

لویی شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت:"خواهش می کنم."

هر دوی اون ها صدای باز شدن در رو شنیدن. صدا از طبقه ی پایین می اومد. هری و لویی کمی از جاشون تکون خوردند و تصمیم گرفتند از خونه خارج بشن.

خورشید درخشان و نورانی تر از همیشه بود و در سمتِ مشرق دیده می شد. هوا خیلی گرم بود. آخرین طیف های تاریک و ستاره ها جای خودشون رو به آسمون آبی می دادند و خورشید در حال جایگزینی با ماه بود.

هری توی باغچه نشست و لویی هم به دنبالش وارد باغچه شد و روی چمن های سبز نشست. لویی دستش رو توی یکی از گلدون های خالی باغچه کرد و یه پاکت سیگار قدیمی با یه فندک ارزون رو بیرون آورد.

هری بلافاصله گفت:"فکر می کردم ترک کردی؟"

لویی پوزخندی زد و پاسخ داد:"ترک کردم. اینا واسه مواقع اضطراری و لحظات مهمه."

هری جرئت نداشت بپرسه الان کدوم یک از اون لحظاته.

هری سعی کرد چشم هاش رو ببنده و قبل از اینکه مامانش بیدار بشه و اون و لویی رو با هم ببینه، از آخرین لحظاتِ اول صبح لذت ببره.

لویی پاکت سیگار رو باز کرد و یک نخ سیگار بیرون آورد. شبیه یک آدم ناشی که می خواد سیگار بکشه به نظر می رسید... انگشت هاش روی فندک لغزید و پس از اینکه اولین کام رو از سیگار گرفت به سرفه افتاد.

کام دیگه ای گرفت و سپس چشم هاش رو بست، آرنج هاش رو روی چمن گذاشت و مستقیم به خورشید نگاه کرد... هری آب دهنش رو قورت داد.

واقعا نیاز داشت تا این سکوت رو بشکنه:"چند وقت از آخرین باری که سیگار کشیدی گذشته؟"

لویی یکی از چشم هاش رو باز کرد و پاسخ داد:"یه مدتی گذتشه. فکر کنم یک سال یا این حدودها."

هری نگاهش رو به رگ برجسته ی گردن لویی دوخت. گردن سفیدش در بین رنگ سبز چمن ها، رنگ پریده تر از همیشه به نظر می رسید. سیبک گلوش برجسته بود و بالا پایین می رفت. هری واقعا نمی تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا بهش زل نزنه.

لویی دهنش رو کمی باز کرد و دود از بین لب هاش خارج شد. اون ها همیشه قدیم ها مثل الان به پارک یا جنگل می رفتند و روی چمن ها دراز می کشیدند. مهم نبود چمن ها سبز بودند، زرد بودند و یا خاکستری... هری و لویی انقدر اونجا، انقدر توی بغل هم دراز می کشیدند تا رنگ آسمون تغییر کنه.

اون زمان ها لویی بعد از تمرین های فوتبالش در حالی که بوی عرق می داد و زانوهاش به خاطر چمن سبز بود، با هری توی پارک می نشست و درباره ی اینکه چجوری لیام توپ رو ازش می دزدید برای هری حرف می زد. و هری— هری بیش از اینکه بخواد به حرف های لویی توجه کنه، درگیر این بود که نورِ خوشید، چطور چهره ی لویی رو مثل یک فرشته نورانی می کنه...

هری به دودی که مثل پنبه در هوا بخش می شد نگاه کرد و گفت:"خوشحالم که این کار رو انجام دادی." و بعد فوری حرفش رو اصلاح کرد:"منظورم ترک کردن سیگاره."

لویی زاویه ی آرنجش رو شکوند و روی چمن دراز کشید. موهاش سبزه ها رو لمس کردند و هری... هری همچنان نمی تونست به مرد زل نزنه.

لویی با لحن نرمی که کمی شیطنت درش موج می شد گفت:"خفه شو هری."

آیا لویی هم مثل هری احساس آزادی می کرد؟ آیا حس می کرد که این کوله بار و خاطرات سنگین گذشته از روی شونه هاش برداشته شده؟


	27. Chapter 27

آیا لویی هم مثل هری احساس آزادی می کرد؟ آیا حس می کرد که این کوله بار و خاطرات گذشته از روی شونه هاش برداشته شده؟

هری برای پرسیدن سوالش تردید داشت، اما وزن مکالمه ی قبلی هنوز روی شونه هاش سنگینی می کرد، دور گردنش حلقه زده بود و به آرومی روی کمرش به سمت پایین می لغزید. به علاوه حالا هری بیش از حدی که می بایست اینجا مونده بود و واقعا دیگه هیچ موضوعی باقی نمونده بود که بتونند درباره اش حرف بزنند

در آخر، هری چشم هاش رو از صورت خسته ی لویی گرفت، و کنارش دراز کشید. ابر های بالای سرشون به صورت بخاری از دود، مثل شیری که توی چای محو می شه در حال عبور و محو شدن بودند. حتما باد در حال وزیدن ابرها رو تکون می داد اما هری به زور سرماش رو حس می کرد.

هری چشم هاش رو بست. اجازه داد سرمای زمین صبحگاهی مثل پتو دور شونه هاش بپیچه.

لویی به ارومی گفت:"باورم نمی شه طلاق گرفتیم."

وقتی کلمات رو به زبون آورد خیلی متفاوت تر از چیزی که توی ذهن هری بود به نظر می اومدند.

هری بالاخره جواب داد:"می دونم..." سرش رو برگردوند و گونه اش رو روی چمن ها گذاشت تا به لویی نگاه کنه. لویی هم در حال نگاه کردن به هری بود. انقدر به هم نزدیک بودند که هری می تونست بوی نفس های لویی که طعم سیگار می دادند رو حس کنه...

لویی گفت:"من اممم... امیدوارم عروسیت خوب پیش بره." و به پایین نگاه کرد و کام دیگه ای از سیگارش گرفت و به بیرون توی هوا فوت کرد.

هری جواب داد:"مجبور نیستی اینو بگی." هری که از نزدیکی به لویی مست و گیج بود، سعی داشت با احتیاط خودش رو عقب تر بکشه. این فقط- اگه یکم دستش رو دراز تر می کرد می تونست صورت لویی، و سرشونه ی لختش که از یقه ی لباسش بیرون زده بود رو لمس کنه. 

"من خیلی خیلی قدردانم که به خاطر من این کار رو کردی، اما اصلا مجبور نیستی که تظاهر به چیزی کنی."

لویی سعی کرد شونه بالا بندازه اما یادش اومد که روی یکی از دست هاش دراز کشیده پس بیخیال شد.

"من تظاهر نمی کنم." اما کلماتش اصلا قانع کننده به نظر نمی اومدند.

"امیدوارم همه چیز برات خوب پیش بره. می دونی، تو لیاقت خوشحال بودن رو داری. خوشحالی که واضحا وقتی با من بودی نداشتی. پس از اونجایی که پاپ استاری امیدوارم توی لس انجلس یا لندن یا نیویوک یا هر جای دیگه، این خوشحالی رو پیدا کنی."

چشم های هری می سوخت و گفت:"لویی..." اما نمی دونست چطور جمله اش رو ادامه بده. نمی دونست چی بگه تا جلوی کوچک و ضعیف بودن لویی رو بگیره...

لویی آه کشید. سیگارش رو دور انداخت و همون دستش رو توی موهای هری برد.

خیلی کوتاه و مختصر بود، حتی کمتر از یک ثانیه اما با نوک انگشت هاش پیشونی و پشت گردن هری رو لمس کرد.

نفس هری توی سینه اش حبس شد.

لویی با لبخند غمگینی که کنج لبش جا خوش کرده بود گفت:"همه چی خوبه." و دستش رو عقب برد و خودش رو با کندن چمن ها از روی زمین مشغول کرد. 

"همه چی خوبه. تو باید بری و زندگیت رو بکنی و من رو فراموش کنی."

هری نمی خواست دوباره گریه بیفته، اون گریه نمی کنه. هیچ چیز دیگه ای برای انجام دادن نمونده، چون هیچ نظری نداره که چی باید بگه.

بدون امید، و به طرز اسفناکی ناکافی جواب دا:"من متاسفم. " و این تنها چیزی بود که می تونست بگه.

لویی دوباره لبخند زد، چین های دور چشم هاش بیشتر از همیشه مشخص شد:"من هم متاسفم."

لویی گل زرد کوچکی رو از فضای خالی بینشون کند و پشت گوش هری گذاشت. و بعد دوباره به پشت خوابید و دست هاش رو روی سینه اش گذاشت و جوری که انگار هیچ اتفاقی نیفتاده به آسمون خیره شد... واقعا هم هیچ اتفاقی نیفتاده بود... به جز این که هری از درون مثل یک زلزله ی عظیم، می لرزید. 

بالاخره هری گل پشت گوشش رو لمس کرد، گل به اندازه ای کوچک بود که با لمس کوچک هری افتاد و بین فرفری هاش گم شد.

هری حرکت لویی رو تکرار نکرد، و به پشتش دراز نکشید. به همون سمتی که بود، موند و به نیم رخ لویی، به بینی سر بالاش، به فضای سایه ای بین مژه هاش که گونه هاش رو لمس می کرد نگاه کرد. وقتی مامان وارد باغ شد، هری صدای پاهاش رو قبل از دیدنش شنید و خیلی زود نشست.

آنه گفت:"صبح بخیر پسرا." هری می تونست میزان گیجی توی صورتش رو بخونه اما بهترین تلاشش رو کرد تا لبخند بزنه.

هری جواب داد:"سلام مامان." و به ارومی روی پاهاش نشست. یکی از دست هاش رو روی چمن گذاشت. مجبور شد تا دستش رو روی گل و خاک بذاره تا بتونه صاف بایسته و کمی گل زیر ناخن هاش رفت. "صبح بخیر."

هری وقتی به سمت در ورودی رفت، روی گونه ی مادرش بوسه زد و به لویی نگاه نکرد.

آنه پرسید:"این بیرون چیکار می کنین؟" و یکی از ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت اما همچنان لبخند می زد. "هنوز اول صبح خیلی گرمه."

هری مو هاش رو پشت گوشش زد و لباس های خاکی اش رو تکوند. سعی کرد تا خودش رو از احساسی که توش گیر افتاده نجات بده. "من اممم... ما- من، من فکر کنم یه خبرایی برات دارم."

آنه سرش رو جوری تکون داد انگار می خواست بگه:"من همین الانش هم می دونم چی می خوای بگی."

اما به هر حال گفت:"پس چرا نمیای داخل و راجع بهش بهم بگی." و سرشونه ی هری فشار ارومی داد. "من هم صبحانه درست می کنم."

هری -اگر چه یکم مصنوعی به نظر می رسید- لبخند زد. انگار نمی دونست چه کار دیگه ای باید انجام بده.

و گفت:"خیلی عالی به نظر میاد." و به دنبال آنه به داخل رفت. در حالی که خم شد تا کفشش رو از پاش در بیاره، گل زرد کوچکی که بین موهاش گم شده بود روی زمین افتاد. رنگ زرد شادابش روی زمین بی پنجره ی پذیرایی خونه، ترکیب زیبایی ایجاد کرد. هری چند لحظه خیره بهش نگاه کرد اما همون جا روی زمین ولش کرد...

وقتی هری وارد اشپزخونه شد آنه دو تا تابه روی گاز گذاشته بود. پنجره رو کمی باز کرد تا یکم هوا جریان پیدا کنه.

هری به سمت یخچال رفت تا تخم مرغ ها رو بیرون بیاره. نمی تونست از باریک شدن چشم هاش به خاطر نور صبحگاهی خورشید جلوگیری کنه.

و لویی هنوز همون جا توی باغ بود. رنگ های زمینی لویی توی دریایی از چمن های سبز کمرنگ در حال غرق شدن بود. دست هاش روی سینه اش قفل شده بود. و همچنان صورتش آروم بود. لب هاش فقط کمی از هم باز مونده بود.

هری این حالت رو می شناخت. همه اش رو می شناخت اما بعضی بخش ها رو فراموش کرده بود...

لویی خوابیده بود.

*

*

هری قبل از این که مجبور به بیرون رفتن بشه دقیقا پنج دقیقه توی فرودگاه هیث صبر کرد.

این یه حس ناشناخته ی اضافی بود. این حجم از آدم هایی که به استقبالش اومده بودند، هزاران هزار صدا، بو ها و احساستی که توی اون فضای کوچک جا نمی شدند. برگشتن به شلوغی شهر بعد از گذروندن ماه ها توی روستا و شهر کوچکش یه تغییر شگرف بود. هری توی ریه هاش احساس سنگینی و سوزش می کرد.

پیتر گفت:"آقای استایلز." و دست هاش رو باز کرد و اطراف رو پایید. "می تونم براتون یه بادیگارد دیگه جور کنم تا رد بشین. اصلا لازم نیست-"

هری سرش رو تکون داد. "نه." و دستش چندین و چند بار توی موهاش برد تا جایی که موهای پریشونش دو طرف صورتش رو قاب گرفتن. این طوری احساس امنیت بیشتری می کرد.

این احساس نگرانش می کرد- اون بارها روی استیج برای هزاران نفر اجرا داشته، اما این بار انگار فرق داشت و نمی تونست کنترلش کنه.

پیتر پرسید:"مطمئنید؟" البته خودش کاملا مطمئن بود ایده ی هری افتضاحه ( هواپیمای معمولی، بدون گارد اضافی). "حداقل می تونم بعد از این که چمدون هاتون رو بردم براتون یه اتاق استراحت بگیرم؟"

هری که کمی حالت تهوع داشت بهش لبخند زد و به دروغ گفت:"حالا یکم احساس بهتری دارم. بزن بریم. نمی خوایم چیزی رو از دست بدیم."

پیتر سر تکون داد اما هنوز در حالی که به سمت گیت می رفت اخمش روی صورتش خودنمایی می کرد.

هری حس ناشناخته ای بابت ترک کردن انگلیس داشت. احساسات، زیر پوستش مثل تفاوت هوای صاف و بارون شدید می دوید. هری با دیدن مغازه ی شیرفروشی که از کنارش رد می شدند سرفه کرد.

پیتر پرسید:"حالتون خوبه؟ "و دستش رو خیلی آروم روی ارنج هری گذاشت. هری خودش رو تکون داد.

و جواب داد:"من خوبم." و روش رو از شکلات ها گرفت. این طوری نیست که هری هیچوقت دیگه برنگرده، مخصوصا وقتی که مامانش هنوز اینجاست و حرفی برای گفتن داره. "فقط یکم- عجیبه. انگار که دارم یه چیزی رو فراموش می کنم."

پیتر اخم کرد، و جلوتر رفت، که باعث شد هری لبخند بزنه، اما به اندازه ای نبود که فراموش کنه راجع به چه چیزی صحبت می کردند. بیشتر شبیه این بود که داری خونه رو ترک می کنی اما مجبور می شی برگردی چون خودت رو قانع کردی که در رو قفل نکردی. مثل احساس کلافگی که وسط یه سفر بهت دست می ده چون حس می کنی یه چیز مهم رو جا انداختی.

اما هیچی جا نمونده... و هری ااز این موضوع مطمئن بود. هری آخرین چیزهایی که اینجا داشت رو هم جمع کرده بود چون نمی خواست هیچ چیزی از خودش توی خونه ی لویی جا بذاره. و برگه های طلاق باید پیش وکیلی که لویی پیشنهاد کرده بود ( که ظاهرا اسمش فیل بود و وقتی پشت تلفن صحبت می کردند کاملا خوب و دوست داشتنی بود.) امن می موند. 

نایل همه چیز رو توی لس انجلس سر و سامون داده بود و براش یه محافظ توی لکس و ماشین ترتیب داده بود. هری به مامانش پیام داد و گفت 'با امنیت کامل توی فرودگاهه' و با موفقیت و هیجان خودش رو کنتزل کرد تا به مارکوس پیام نده، چون می خواست سورپرایزش کنه. همه چی خوب بود!

پیتر گفت:"مطمئنم اگه چیزی جا بذاری لویی بهت خبر می ده." و جمعیت رو با سرشونه هاش کنار زد و راه رو باز کرد.

هری آه کشید. لویی اسم داره و ظاهرا، برای پیتر، دیگه آقای تاملینسون نیست.

وقتی راهشون رو به بیرون باز کردن هوا باد داشت و قطرات بارون به تازگی شروع به باریدن گرفته بودند. هری یکم لرزید و سایه ی سیاه پیتر رو دنبال کرد و از پله های هواپیما بالا رفت.

هری به محض این که روی صندلیش جا گرفت سعی کرد بخوابه. پیتر در حالی که هم ردیف با هری نشسته بود و تک تک مسافر ها رو چک می کرد بهش شب بخیر گفت. اون مثل یه لاک پشت که پشت تونل نگهبانی میده حواسش به همه چیز بود. و وقتی هری تشبیهش رو به پیتر گفت باعث شد مرد بخنده.

آنه قبل از اینکه هری گوشیش رو روی حالت پرواز بذاره بهش پیام داد. آنه یه عکس با متنِ 'یه عکس از داستی که روی لبه ی پنجره ی آشپزخونه نشسته و داره دنبالت می گرده.' به همراه ایموجی زبون درازی برای هری فرستاده بود و باعث شد هری یکم احساس نا راحتی کنه.

هری در جوابش نوشت:"به زودی می بینمش!" و وقتی یه پیام دیگه روی صفحه اش پدیدار شد به خودش لبخند زد. تصمیم گرفت پیام رو نادیده بگیره، چون نمی دونست وقتی وارد یه مکالمه بشه چطور تمومش کنه. اما این بار پیام از طرف مامانش نبود...

اسم لویی، روی صفحه، به رنگ سفید روشن نشست. به اندازه ای آشکار و واضح و کافی بود تا گلوی هری خشک بشه. هری هنوز هم نمی دونه چرا موقع رفتنش با لویی شماره رد و بدل کردند، اما اون لحظه احساس می کرد در حال انجام دادن کار درستیه!

پیام لویی همون مهربونی و سادگی همیشه رو داشت:'سفر خوبی داشته باشی.' و فقط همین بود. هری جوابش رو نداد اما در حالی که گوشیش رو خاموش می کرد جرقه های گرم انکار ناپذیری توی نوک انگشت هاش در حال پخش شدن بود.

هری روی صندلیش لم داد و سعی کرد اروم باشه. به آسمون خاکستری بیرون خیره شد و سعی کرد همه چیزش رو به خاطر بسپاره و جمله ای رو پیش خودش بار ها و بار ها تکرار می کرد...

'این یه خداحافظی نیست.' 

دوباره نه.


	28. Chapter 28

لس انجلس همونطور که توقع داشت، جوری گرم بود که هوای تابستونی انگلیس رو ناچیز جلوه می داد. هری فقط تونست طی فاصله ی بین در خروج و ماشین نور خورشید رو روی پوستش احساس کنه، اما همون چند ثانیه نور و تابش براش کافی بود تا گرما تا مغز استخونش نفوذ کنه. وقتی روی صندلی عقب ماشین نشست لبخند روی لب هاش بود، و احساس خوشحالی که برای دیدن بزرگراه طویل، آسمون ابی، ساختمون های خیلی بزرگ که در دوردست می درخشیدند بهش دست داد، وصف نشدنی بود.

کولر ماشین روشن بود، البته که بود تا هوای بسیار گرم روزانه رو از بین ببره. اما انگاری هری هنوز هم کمی از گرمای هوای بیرون ماشین رو درونش حمل می کرد، در سینه اش در جریان بود و هرچقدر که به خونه نزدیک تر می شد گونه هاش رو گرم تر می کرد.

پیتر پرسید:"آقای استایلز، از برگشتنتون هیجان زده اید؟" و از آینه به چشم های هری نگاه کرد. هری، الان آروم و خوشحال تر از وقتی که تو فرودگاه هیثرو بودند بود- پیتر هم همینطور. اون ها بالاخره به خونه برگشته بودند.

هری پرسید:"انقدر واضحه؟" و در حالی که از تپه ها عبور می کردند صورتش رو به پنجره ی ماشین تکیه داد.

پیتر لبخند زد:"بله هست." چندین ماه گذشته، و حالا نمی خواد به خودش زحمت بده تا خوشحال بودنش رو پنهان کنه. فقط بیست دقیقه ی دیگه، و هری بالاخره به خونه ی خودش پیش نامزدش می ره.

اه درسته، نامزدش، کسی که باید درباره ی موقعیت هری بدونه. هری درباره ی این که چطور براش توضیح بده فکر کرده بود... قبلا ها، یک بار یه جایی توی پسیفیک کنار نامزدش از خواب بیدار شده بود و می خواست حقیقت رو بهش بگه، اما هیچ راهِ بدون تنشی برای گفتن این حقیقت که پنج سال گذشته با کس دیگه ای ازدواج کردی به مردی که دوستت داره نیست.

این موضوع یکم از احساس خوشحالی هری کاست، اما همچنان نتونست بادکنک خوشحالی درون سینه ی هری رو بترکونه- هیچی نمی تونه الان هری رو ناراحت کنه. مخصوصا وقتی که دروازه های سفید آشنای خونه جلوی چشم هاش پدیدار شد.

هری با راننده دست داد، ازش تشکر کرد، و بی وقفه و بدون هیچ نگرانی ای بابت چمدون هاش به سمت در دویید. ماشین مارکوس جلوی در پارک شده بود، و همچین ماشین دستیارش، جاش، هم اونجا بود. پس هری به خودش زحمت نداد تا دنبال کلید هاش بگرده و دستگیره رو به سمت پایین کشید. بوی خونه تقریبا باعث شد اشک توی چشم های هری جمع بشه، بوی وانیل، گیاه های خونگیشون و بوی چند تا از لوسیون های مورد علاقه اش که انقدر ازشون استفاده می کرد بوش توی هوا پخش بود.

این چیزها چیزهایی نبود که هر روز بهش دقت کنه، اما حالا که بعد از مدت ها برگشته بود همه اش به صورتش کوبیده می شد. هری چشم هاش رو بست تا نفس عمیقی بکشه.

هری صدا زد:"سلام؟" یکم زیادی نرم و آروم بود. کفش هاش رو در آورد و ژاکتش رو آویزون کرد. احساسش شبیه برگشتن به خونه بعد از تور بود، وقت هایی که تور حسابی خسته و درمانده اش می کرد...

توی هال تعداد زیادی از جعبه هایی بود که هری احتمال می داد کادو هایی از طرف اسپانسرها و چیزهایی که احتمالا قبل از رفتنش آنلاین سفارش داده بود و الان حتی یادش نمی اومد چی ان، باشن. راهش رو به سمت جعبه ها کج کرد. سرامیک های کف زمین زیر پاهاش سرد بود، اما برعکس سرمای داخل ماشین که باعث می شد یکم سردش بشه، این سرما آرامش بخش بود.

هری خوشحاله، خیلی خوشحاله که همه چیز مثل سابقه. حتی درخت انجیری که بین مبل و یکی از صندلی ها داشتن هنوز هم همون طور سالم وسبز بود. برگ هاش رو بین انگشت هاش پیچوند، لمس کرد و لبخند زد.

سقف- در واقع سقف از حدی که به یاد داشت بلند تر بود، هری صدای تمامی قدم هاش رو وقتی توی هال راه می رفت فراموش کرده بود. اما هنوز، اثر هنریش اونجا بود، روی دیوار بلند همون طور که دوست داشت اویزون مونده بود و بالکن- اوه بالکن.

وقتی در رو باز کرد نسیم با خوشحالی، با کنار زدن موهاش از روی شونه هاش بهش خوشامد گفت. اولین چیزی که باهاش برخورد کرد سکوت محض بود، و بعد وزش دیگه ای از باد شمالی که صدای لرزان باد رو به گوش می رسوند. بورلی هیلز زیر پاهای هری بود، خونه های سفید مثل سنگ ریزه بین فضای سبز پراکنده شده بودند، به همراه اون شکل مواج ابی استخر ها و اون نور تسکین دهنده ایه که روی اقیانوس بازی می کرد.

هری برای تماشا کردن به لبه ی بالکن قدم گذاشت، انگشت هاش رو دور نرده ها حلقه کرد و فقط نگاه کرد، تا وقتی که چشم هاش به جز زرد و آبی چیز دیگه ای رو نمی دید.

این چیزی بود که هری دلش براش تنگ شده بود - این فضا، و این نوع از آرامش که باعث نمی شد احساس خفه شدن بهش دست بده. هری نفس عمیقی کشید.

صدای پیتر که از داخل خونه به گوش می رسید اومد و هری مجبور شد نگاهش رو از رو به رو بگیره:"آقای استایلز، همه ی وسایلتون رو آوردم داخل."

گونه های هری گرم شد، هری معمولا تو جا به جا کردن وسایلش کمک می کنه اما الان زیادی هیجان زده بود.

هری گفت: "ممنون" با اکراه نرده ها رو رها کرد و به داخل برگشت. "متاسفم که تنهات گذاشتم تا بیاریشون، من فقط—"

پیتر گفت: "نه، متوجه ام." هنوز لبخند می زد، هری به طور باور نکردنی خوشحال بود که پیتر رو اینطور می بینه، اینکه می دونست پیتر بالاخره به جای اینکه تو ماشین، چادر یا اتاق پذیرایی لویی بخوابه، توی یه تخت مناسب می خوابه خوشحالش می کرد. "مدت زیادی گذشته."

هری جواب داد: "می دونم" و بازوهاش رو دور خودش پیچید.   
همهمه ی فصای لس انجلس از اینجا اصلا به گوش نمی رسید و هری رو آزار نمی داد... و همین سکوت و زیبایی باعث می شد تا هری بخواد برگرده روی بالکن و به آسمون آبی خیره بشه.

  
یه چیز بدی که در مورد سقف های خونه وجود داشت این بود که هر چقدر هم که بلند بودن و باعث میشد حضورشون احساس نشه، هر دفعه که هری سرش بالا می گرفت اون ها اونجا بودن، سفید و رو اعصاب. به نظر می رسید سقف ها احساس سبکی و شادی رو ازش میگیرن و مانع پروازش می شن.

"نمی دونم تا حالا انقدر از اینجا دور بودم یا نه، اما این فقط--- حس خوبیه که بالاخره خونه باشی."

پیتر سرش رو تکون داد. عصبی به نظر می رسید. چمدون های هری رو جابه‌جا کرد تا زمانی که به ترتیب سایز پایین پله ها چیده شدند. هری واقعا احساس می کرد جاش امنه و هیچکس نمی تونه بهش آسیب بزنه.

هری برای اینکه پیتر رو از جلو و عقب کردن چمدون ها متوقف کنه صداش زد. "پیتر" پیتر هنوز سریع دست هاش رو مشت کمرش قرار می ده وقتی میخواد گوش بکنه. "فکر کنم از اینجا به بعدش رو خودم بتونم انجام بدم."

"دوست دارید خونه رو چک کنم، فقط محض احتیاط؟"

هری لبخند احساساتی زد. اون ها احتمالا دفعه بعد که هری هوس خرید بکنه همدیگه رو می بینن.

هری سرش رو تکون داد. "نیازی نیست. مارکوس خونه است. و من فکر نمی کنم هیچ استاکری اینجا قایم شده باشه. تو هم مستحق اینکه بری خونه هستی، پس لطفا اینجا نمون."

پیتر سرش رو تکون داد. " شما می دونید این همیشه باعث افتخار منه آقای استایلز. هرچند که این غیر حرفه ای به نظر میرسه اما فکر نمی کنم از چادر زدن تو باغچه هیچکسی به جز شما انقدر لذت ببرم."

هری خندید، در واقع قهقه زد، و وقتی شروع کرد به خندیدن فکر نمی کرد بتونه تمومش کنه. بعد گفت: "خوشحالم که این رو می شنوم. فکر نمیکنم بتونم هیچکس دیگه ای رو انقدر تحمل کنم که همش دنبالم بیاد. ممنون که مراقب منی، پیتر."

پیتر جواب داد: "البته." وقتی که دستاش رو بالا آورد تا با هری دست بده هری دستش رو گرفت اما اون رو جلو کشید تا به جاش بغلش کنه.

پیتر هینی از روی سوپرایز کشید ولی متقابلا هری رو بغل کرد و دستش رو روی کمر هری انقدر محکم گذاشت که نفس مرد برید.

"بعدا می بینمتون آقای استایلز؟"

"بعدا می بینمت پیتر." هری لبخند زد و رفتنش رو از یکی از پنجره های بزرگ کنار ورودی تماشا کرد. اون تا زمانی که ماشین پایین تپه ناپدید بشه ایستاد بعد برگشت، قصد داشت بگرده پیش نسیم و نور خورشید.

ناگهان کسی از پله ها پایین اومد. هری برای یه لحظه یخ زد. نمی تونست این احساس که انگار هنگام انجام کار بدی گیر گفتاده رو از خودش دور کنه.

حتما مارکوسه. معلومه که مارکوسه. مثل قبلا صدای دست و پا چلفتگی های همیشگیش از آشپزخونه میاد. هری از گوشه بیرون میاد تا اونجا رو ببینه— به این فکر می کنه که چطور میتونه نامزدش رو سوپرایز کنه. اما— تو همون نقطه ای که هست می ایسته. کسی که تو آشپزخونه است موهای کوتاه مشکی داره.

هری چپ چپ نگاه میکنه و صبر می کنه تا بتونه اون رو تشخیص بده. هری یه دماغ سربالا میبینه. اون جاش ئه... بادیگارد مارکوس داره تو آشپزخونه خونه هری اب نارگیل می خوره. و لخته.

هری باید برای اینکه سریع قضاوت کرد به خودش مشت بزنه. حتما یه دلیل خوب برای حضور جاش بدون لباس تو خونه اش وجود داره... هری زیادی داره دراماتیک بازی در میاره. اما— اما نشونه های موقعیتی که توش هست یکی یکی مثل سنگ توی شکمش می افته و باعث میشه حالت تهوع بگیره.

اوکی، هری. برو داخل انگار هیچ اتفاقی نیفتاده. چون واقعا هیچ اتفاقی نیفتاده.

هری دهنش رو باز کرد، چندبار کلمه سلام رو تمرین کرد تا مطمئن بشه می تونه اون رو ادا کنه. بعد یه قدم رو به جلو برداشت، دقیقا همون لحظه صدای پای پایین اومدن یه نفر دیگه به گوش رسید. این دفعه صدای این ریتم پایین اومدن کاملا براش آشنا بود، که همین باعث شد قلب هری درد بگیره.

یه نفر گفت:"سلام." اما اون یه نفر هری، کسی که هنوز توی سالن مورد علاقه اش که پر از نقاشی گربه ها بود گیر افتاده بود، نبود.

جاش جواب داد: "هی." هری سرش رو از پشت بیرون اورد تا تماشا بکنه. مارکوس هم پیراهنی نپوشیده بود. در واقع مارکوس هیچ چیزی نپوشیده بود. "گرسنه ای؟"

هری داره پایان زندگیش رو از نزدیک تماشا می کنه...

"دارم از گرسنگی می میرم." مارکوس پوزخندی میزنه، و خودش رو به گوشه ای می کشه تا اجازه بده جاش کابینت ها و یخچال رو زیر و رو بکنه. اون ماهیتابه گرون و تجملی هری، کفگیر هری، کارد و چنگال هری و... رو برمی داره.

مارکوس می پرسه: "چی میخوای درست کنی؟" صداش همون قدر پر انرژی که صداش همیشه تو گوش هری می پیچه است. شقیقه های هری جوری که انگار تو جهنم گیر افتاده نبض می زنه و فقط می خواد افکار آزار دهنده اش رو که آرزو می کنه حقیقت نداشته باشند، کنار بزنه.

جاش برگشت تا با مارکوس روبه رو بشه. کمر لختش رو به سنگ مرمر کابینت تکیه داد. چشم هاش رو طوری نیمه باز نگه داشته بود که انگار داره به خورشید نگاه می کنه. جاش پوزخند زد. سرش رو کج کرد و گفت: "صبحانه مورد علاقه ات، پنکیک."

مغز هری جیغ کشید، این مورد علاقه اش نیست جنده. مارکوس حتی چیزای شیرین—

مارکوس گفت: "تو من رو خوب می شناسی." هری صورتش رو ندید ولی تونست لبخندی که توی صداش بود رو احساس کنه.

هری به طور باورنکردی و خیلی بدی احساس مریضی و ضعف کرد.

انگار داشت یه فیلم تماشا می کرد. با یه لنز تحریف شده داشت زندگی یه نفر دیگه رو تماشا می کرد. این اتفاق برای هرگز برای هری نیفتاده بود، نه بعد از اینکه زندگی گذشته اش رو رها کرد...

یه جورایی، فاصله بین مارکوس و جاش کمتر شد، حتی با اینکه به نظر نمی رسید تکون خورده باشن. حتما باید یه جاذبه مسخره ایه وجود داشته باشه که اون ها رو به هم نزدیک کرده، و باعث می شه گشاد تر لبخند بزنن، طوری که انگار خیانت نمی کنن، انگار که هری هر گوشه ای از این خونه نبوده. هر گلدون، ماهیتابه و بالشتی که جاش لمس کرده و— اوه خدا— الان اون دوتا هر دو از اتاق خواب هری و مارکوس بیرون اومدن؟

مارکوس صورت جاش رو توی دست هاش گرفت. بدن هری پر از خشم شد. اون چند لحظه دیگه تماشاشون کرد— تا ببینه واقعا همدیگه رو می بوسن، تا مطمئن بشه اشتباه نکرده. بعد به سمت آشپزخونه قدم برداشت و مطمئن شد صدای قدم هاش انقدر بلند باشه که شنیده بشه.

مارکوس و جاس سریع توی جاهاشون پریدن عقب، که باعث شد هری توی دلش حس رضایتی پیدا بکنه. هری به پایین تنه اشون زل زد و مارکوس جیغ کشید و یه بشقاب جلوی خودش گذاشت.

مارکوس با لکنت گفت: "عـ... عزیزم" این کلمه عصبانیت شدید هری رو سوراخ می کنه و قلب هری رو نشونه می گیره، شکسته و تیزه... "نمی دونستم خونه ای!"

هری جواب داد: "نمی دونستم نیاز دارم تو خونه خودم اعلام حضور بکنم." تن صداش حتی خودش رو هم ترسوند. هری به سمت جاش برگشت و فیک ترین لبخندی که میتونست رو زد.

"جاش، سلام. خیلی وقته ندیدمت!"

جاش اما شبیه مارکوس رفتار نکرد. مثل مارکوس آشفته حال نشد و احساس اضطراب وجودش رو فرا نگرفت. حتی یک قدم به سمت عقب هم نرفت و فقط به هری زل زد. دست به سینه توی آشپزخونه ی هری ایستاده بود و به نظر می رسید از وضعیت راضی و راحته. خیلی با دفعه اولی که اینجا حضور داشت فرق داشت. خیلی خیلی فرق داشت.

مارکوس خیلی شیرین لبخند زد و گفت:"هری، ما انتظار نداشتیم تو انقدر زود برگردی."

ما. قلب هری مچاله شد، چیزی درونش از دست رفت؛ باید به دیواری جایی تکیه می داد تا بتونه خودش رو سرپا نگه داره.

رو به مارکوس برگشت و گفت:"می خوای چیزی رو توضیح بدی یا فقط ترجیح می دی برم و وسایلت رو جمع کنم؟"

بغض بزرگی گلوش رو خراش میداد، اما هری اجازه رها شدن بهش نمی داد. حداقل نه الان، وقتی که جاش هنوز اینجا ایستاده.

مارکوس متعجب به نظر می رسید. دوباره گفت: "عزیزم" انگار که دقیقا میدونست این کلمه با هری چی کار می کنه، انگار ازش مثل یه سلاح بر علیه اش استفاده میکرد. "عزیزم بیا عجله ای نکنیم، می دونم این بد به نظر میرسه، اما اجازه بده توضیح—"

هری تند و تیز می گه: "اجازه بدم توضیح بدی؟" هری خودش رو جمع و جور کرد، صاف ایستاد و سعی کرد قد بلندتر به نظر برسه و طوری رفتار کنه که انگار از حجم جراحت هایی که برداشته در حال مرگ نیست.

"مارکوس، دقیقا چه چیزی رو می خوای توضیح بدی؟‌ من اومدم داخل و هر دوی شما رو—"

"هری، لطفا. یکم درباره ی این موضوع منصف باش. تو نمی تونی از من انتظار داشته باشی برای سه سال سکس نداشته باشم."

هری دهنش رو باز کرد. برای یک دقیقه، هیچ کلمه ای از دهنش خارج نشد، اما گرمای که از خجالت گونه هاش رو سرخ کرده بود رو احساس کرد. هری گفت: "تو. تو، تو گفتی مشکلی— باهاش نداری."

مارکوس آه کشید. زانوهای هری داشتن هری رو تهدید می کردن که دیگه نمیتونن سرپا بایستند. مارکوس گفت: "دروغ گفتم."

جوری کلمات رو بر زبون آورد که انگار خیلی واضحه، انگار که هری نباید هیچوقت بهش اعتماد می کرد.

"من نمی تونم— هری این واقعا ممکن نیست. من فکر کردم که احتمالا تو هم یه نفر دیگه رو داری. می دونی برای— فکر کردم شاید برای تو نیستم و ما می تونیم تو همه چیز به غیر از سکس پارتنر هم دیگه باشیم. پس سرزنشم نکن هری."

هری از اتاق گذشت. یه جزیره، اشپزخونه و اتاق پذیرایی رو از هم جدا می کرد، و چیز خوبی هم بود. چون اگر جلوی راه هری نبود احتمالا الان دست های هری دور گلوی مارکوس حلقه شده بود. هری می لرزید ولی عصبانیت، با فریبندگی راهِ نابودی کامل زندگیش رو به هری نشون می داد...

هری پرسید: "مارکوس چطور تونستی این کار رو باهام بکنی؟ چطور تونستی— من جای دیگه این کار رو نمی کردم مارکوس. من رویای سکس داشتن رو نداشتم!"

مارکوس ابروش رو بالا انداخت. دیگه نمی ترسید، اما هنوز بشقاب رو جلوی کیرش نگه داشته بود. "اون وقت من از کجا باید می دونستم؟"

هری پلک زد.

"ببین— وقتی تو گفتی آماده نیستی که با من بخوابی، با خودم گفتم، باشه بیا چند ماه بهش زمان بدیم، مطمئن بودم خودت رو جمع و جور میکنی، اما تو— هیچ وقت علاقه ای نشون ندادی. من فکر می کردم تو با کس دیگه ای سکس می کنی! سه سال گذشته و تو حتی به سختی من رو می بوسی. اما حدس میزنم تو فقط باهام سردی؟"

هری دوباره پلک زد اما این بار دیدش تار شد. از بین غم و اندوهی که به گلوش چنگ می زد، گفت: "این واقعیت نداره. من باهان سرد نیستم و با کس دیگه ای نمی خوابم. تو می دونی این واقعیت نداره، و من واقعا عاشقتم."

مارکوس گفت: "وقتی انگلیس رو ترک می کردم تو یه بوسه کوچیک روی گونه بهم دادی." و حالا آماده دعوا شده بود.

"تو حتی نمی دونستی کی دوباره من رو می بینی، و اون بوسه ی کوچیک همه چیزی بود که به من دادی. من به چیز بیشتری نیاز داشتم هری."

هری داد زد— در واقع جیغ کشید: "پس باید بهم می گفتی!!!" صدای دادش تا اون سقف های بلند ترسناک رفت و با یه اکوی کوچیک برگشت. "نمی تونم باور کنم وقتی هیچ وقت هیچ حرفی راجبش نزدی، این کار رو باهام ‌کردی. اگه خوشحال نبودی چرا بهم نگفتی؟"

صورتش رو با دست مالید تا اون خجالتی که احساس می کرد رو پاک کنه، چند قطره اشک لجبازی رو هم که نتونسته بود جلوشون رو بگیره، پاک کرد. هری نباید جلوی اون گریه کنه. هری نباید جلوی اون ها گریه بکنه. اون باید عصبانی بمونه و گرنه—

"اینطوری راحت تر بود." و شونه اش رو بالا انداخت، فقط یک شونه اش رو چون جاش به اون یکی تکیه داده بود، و وقتی که شونه ی مارکوس رو می بوسید به هری پوزخند می زد.

جاش جایی که به ترقوه مارکوس متصل می شد و جای مورد علاقه هری برای خوابیدن بود رو می بوسید. جایی که هری احساس امنیت میکرد. اما— از اول هم اونجا مال اون نبود.

خدایا، اونجا هیچ وقت مال هری نبود...

هری تکرار کرد: "راحت تر بود...؟"

مارکوس خودش رو اصلاح کرد. بی صبرانه گفت: "آسون تر!" جوری با هری حرف می زد که انگار هری یه بچه کوچیکه که هیچی حالیش نیست.

"هر کسی که باهاش خوابیدم می دونست که من توی رابطه ام و نامزد دارم پس خیلی جلب توجه نمی کرد. و من همیشه برای یه غذای گرم و بغل از طرف تو و حمایت احساسی بر می گشتم به تو! من حتی یک دلیل هم برای اینکه باهات ازدواج نکنم پیدا نکردم.

"منظورت غیر از خوابیدن و سکس کردنت با هر کسی که می دیدیه؟" هری باید قبل از اینکه نفسش بند بیاد و بهش حمله ی عصبی دست بده جلوی خودش رو بگیره.

مارکوس می خواست با هری ازدواج کنه چون فقط دلیلی برای ازدواج نکردن باهاش پیدا نکرده... همین. دلیلی پیدا نکرده...

کلمات بی وقفه به ذهنش هجوم آوردن؛ 'من، لویی تاملینسون تو را از میان همه انتخاب می کنم تا زندگی ام را با تو به اشتراک بگذارم. ' تو را، از میان همه انتخاب می کنم.

خدایا.

جاش گفت:"دیگه تو یکی که نمی تونی وانمود کنی معیار های اخلاقی بالاتری داری!" هری قبلا هزاران بار باهاش حرف زده بود، و اون همیشه مودب، خوب و دوستانه تر از حداقل نصف مردم لس انجلس بود. اما الان صداش سمی به نظر می رسه و طوری لبخند میزنه انگار گزارش یه قتل رو آماده برای ارائه داره.

"از اونجایی که تو همین الانشم مزدوجی و این جور چیزا."

مارکوس سرش رو چرخوند تا به جاش نگاه کنه و جاش هم دستش رو روی صورت مارکوس گذاشت.

جاش رو به مارکوس گفت: "متاسفم عزیزم، نمیخواستم اینطوری بهت بگم و بهت استرس وارد کنم."

مارکوس دوباره به هری نگاه کرد، و دست جاش رو کنار زد. چشماش— هری نمی فهمید. نمی تونست از چشم هاش چیزی بخونه.

مارکوس پرسید: "تو ازدواج کردی؟" مارکوس مطمئنا تو اون حالت افسردگی موقتی که هری بود، نبود. و همچنین مارکوس کسی که جسما و روحا توسط نامزدش مورد خیانت قرار گرفته بود هم نبود.

"با کدوم خری ازدواج کردی؟"

و این موضوعی بود که هری می خواست راجبش حرف بزنه. اما این، اونطوری نبود که هری می خواست...

هری واضح و ساده پاسخ داد:"لویی" و دیگه احساس بدی نداشت.

"ما وقتی بچه بودیم ازدواج کردیم. من از وقتی اومدم لس انجلس ندیدمش. و من برگشتم انگلیس تا بالاخره ازش طلاق بگیرم."

مارکوس تکرار کرد: "لویی..." هری نمی خواست اسم لویی رو از دهن مارکوس بشنوه. "دوست بچگیت؟ همونی که دور و بر من خوب رفتار می کرد... وقتی تو اونجا بودی، چی— تو پشت سرم باهاش سکس می کردی، مگه نه؟"

هری گفت: "ما با هم سکس نمی کردیم." گریه کردن رو متوقف کرده بود خدا رو شکر.‌ اما خیلی خیلی خیلی احساس خستگی می کرد.

"گفتم که، سال ها بود لویی رو ندیده بود. اون مدام برگه ها رو امضا نکرده پس می فرستاد پس وقتی ما نامزد کردیم من فکر کردم سریع ترین راه برای طلاق اینه که شخصا ازش بخوام."

مارکوس دست به سینه شد. "پس چرا یک ماه طول کشید؟"

هری گفت: "امضا نمی کرد." و چشم هاش رو از مارکوس ‌گرفت. به اندازه یه کوه درد وسط سرش جمع شده بود. هری سعی کرد به دیوار نگاه کنه، خیلی خالی بود، کاملا سفید، هیچ کمکی بهش نکرد. "من هر روز تلاش می کردم، اما اون قبول نمی کرد پس تصمیم گرفتم—"

جاش گفت:"تصمیم گرفتی یه حالی به رابطه ات با شوهرت بدی؟ می دونی من فکر می کردم تو واقعا به مارکوس اهمیت می دی... حداقل فکر می کردم بعد از یادداشت کوچکی که برات گذاشتم یکم سرعت کارهات در زمینه ی این ازدواج مسخره ات رو بالا می بری."

هوای اتاق از بین رفت...

بعدا، احتمالا هری سعی می کنه بفهمه چرا از بین اون ها توی این اتاق جاش باید قضیه ازدواجش رو بدونه، احتمالا اینکه جاش این موضوع رو مطرح کرد ترسناک ترین اتفاق امروزه!

بعدا، این کار انجام میده اما الان فقط داره سخت تلاش می کنه تا نفس بکشه.

هری گفت: "تو؟" در واقع یه نفس بریده بود. اون بدخواهی خالص رو توی چشم های جاش دید که تشویقش می کرد ادامه بده.

"تمام این مدت، همه ی اون ها کار تو بود؟"

جاش چشم هاش رو چرخوند و گفت:"البته که من بودم!" 


	29. Chapter 29

"البته که من بودم!" جاش چشماش رو می چرخونه. خودش رو از مارکوس جدا می کنه و طرف اپن می ره. به سمت هری خم می شه تا جایی که وارد حریم شخصیش می شه.

" من بعد از اینکه مارکوس بهم گفت که چند تا کاغذ برای وکیل براش جور کنم، یه نسخه از ورقه ی ازدواجت رو پیدا کردم. می تونی تصور کنی چقدر تعجب کردم وقتی فهمیدم که ستون تاریخ طلاق خالی بود؟"

مارکوس بهشون می پیونده. با بی حالی راه می ره و روی اپن می شینه. هنوز بشقاب رو جلوی کیرش نگه نگه داشته. خنده ی هیستریکی از دهن هری خارج می شه ولی با دیدن مارکوس که دستش رو دور کمر جاش انداخته، زود از بین می ره. مارکوس با گیجی می پرسه:

" اینجا چه خبره؟"

هری توان کافی برای توضیح دادن ازدواج سابقش نداره. اون حتی نیازی به توضیح نداره. نه وقتی که— وقتی که دیگه اون و مارکوس زندگی ای باهم ندارن.

پیشونیش رو روی کابینت می کوبه تا خودش رو جمع و جور کنه، تا دوباره تمرکز کنه و عصبانیتی که توی شقیقه هاش نبض می زنه رو کنترل کنه. کابینت به طرز دلنشینی خنکه ولی الان حس اشتباهی داره. مثل تمام چیز هایی که توی این خونه اشتباهن. اون سایه های سیاه رو تو هر انعکاسی می بینه. اثر انشگت آدم های دیگه روی سطح هر وسیله ای. کنجکاوه بدونه که توی این سال ها چند نفر روی تختش خوابیدن!

جاش با خرسندی پاسخ می ده:"من فقط به عنوان تنبیه برای اینکه هری آدم بد بود و دروغ گفت، یکم ترسوندمش."

جاش برنده شده. هری فکر می کنه— اون الان می تونه مارکوس رو داشته باشه. و هری با خوشحالی مارکوس رو به دستای پرطمع جاش می سپره...

مارکوس می پرسه:"چی؟"

هری سرش رو با اخم بلند می کنه.

هری می گه:"اون تماسای تلفنی، من قبل از اینکه برم بهت راجع بهشون گفته بودم." و گفتنش باعث می شه موهای پشت گردنش سیخ بشن.

"همون تماسای عجیب؟ که یکی توشون نفس نفس می زد؟"

هری با سر تایید می کنه:"آره. ظاهرا کار آخرین دوست پسرت بوده"

با دستش دنبال گوشیش می گرده و خوشحال می شه که تونست توی جیب پشتی شلوارش پیداش کنه. اون باید به نایل پیام بده. و به وکیلش و—لعنتی هری باید اینو ضبظ کنه؟ این یه جور اعترافه؟

"تو—چی؟" مارکوس به سمت جاش می چرخه. جاش هنوز پوزخند بزرگش رو داره ولی کمتر از قبل از خودش احساس رضایت داره. جاش هم حتما متوجه نگرانی عمیق مارکوس شده که ابروهاش رو درهم کشیده.

" چرا چنین کاری کردی؟"

جاش چشماش رو می چرخونه."بهت که گفتم. فقط می خواستم یه کوچولو بترسونمش. یه شوخی بود. اینجوری نبود که می خواستم—"

هری حرفش رو قطع می کنه:" تو من رو تهدید کردی که به خبرنگارها می گی. گفتی اگه امروز مارکوس رو ترک نکنم تمام زندگیم به صورت زنده تو اخبار پخش می شه."

مارکوس دهنش رو باز می کنه ولی به طرز جادویی هیچ کلمه ای ازش خارج نمی شه. فقط دستش که پشت جاش بود رو برمی داره.

جاش پوزخند می زنه:"خب خوش به حال تو شد که موفق شدی. البته که این قرار نیست جلوی من رو از پخش اطلاعاتت تو اخبار بگیره."

هری بدون حس لبخندی بهش می زنه:" من طلاق گرفتم." این کلمات هنوز براش تلخن." پس متاسفانه باید به یه دلیل جدید فکر کنی."

این جمله حداقل به نظر رسید که جاش رو متعجب کنه. هری از این بی جواب بودن موقتی جاش استفاده می کنه و با پاهای بی جونش بلند می شه، ممکنه هنوز توی شوک باشه و پوست سردش هم دلیلی بر این داره اما هری نیاز داره—نیازه داره که از اونجا بلند شه.

دستش رو سمت تلفنش می بره.

مارکوس رو به جاش حرف می زنه:" چرا چنین کاری کردی؟"

"عزیزم—"

"نه، چرا چنین— هیچ نیازی نبود که قضیه انقدر جدی بشه. خدای من. چرا فقط به حال خودش رهاش نکردی؟"

جاش چند قدم به عقب می ره. الان ترسیده. جلوی اخم وحشی مارکوس کوچیک شده.

" این فقط یه شوخی بود عزیز دلم. قسم می خورم هیچ وقت نمی خواستم انقدر داغونش—"

هری بین حرفش می پره:" تو یه کاری کردی ترس از جونم داشته باشم!" شنیدن اینکه به این می گفت یه شوخی اونم وقتی که هری می ترسید کل حرفه اش با یه اشتباه کوچیک خراب می شه و بعضی روز ها حتی از بیرون رفتن هم می ترسید افتضاح بود.

" من مجبور شدم یه بادیگارد استخدام کنم. هیچ جا احساس امنیت نمی کردم. من نمی تونستم بخوابم. تو—تو باعث شدی حمله ی عصبی داشته باشم."

صداش رفته رفته بالا می رفت ولی اصلا اهمیتی نمی داد. لعنت بهش! هری حق داره داد بزنه." شاید به نظر تو یه شوخی بود ولی برای من کاملا واقعی بود. جاش. کاملا واقعی بود."

جاش فکش رو منقبض می کنه و حرفی نمی زنه.

هری سرش رو تکون می ده و می گه:" باورم نمیشه شما دوتا به یه اندازه عوضی هستین."

و این حرفا رو مثه یه دندون خراب از دهنش تف می کنه بیرون." حداقل همدیگه رو پیدا کردین. امیدوارم باهم همیشه خوشحال باشین عوضی ها."

مارکوس سرش رو تکون می ده و از جاش بلند می شه. بالاخره بشقابش رو زمین می ذاره. یه حوله بر می داره و دور کمرش می بنده و پشت اپن به سمت هری می ره.

مارکوس با لحنی می گه:"عزیزم نه." و باعث می شه هری به طرز خطرناکی نرم بشه.

"ببین، من از کاری که باهات کرد خوشم نیومد. تو شنیدی که من— من می تونم اخراجش کنم اگه بخوای. می تونیم دوباره باهم خوشحال باشیم."

هری تقریبا خنده اش می گیره. از مارکوس که در حال نزدیک شدنه فاصله می گیره:"چی؟"

"این بار دیگه فقط من و خودتیم. فکر کنم—هر دو کارای بدی انجام دادیم درسته؟ اینا باهم خط می خورن دیگه. ما می تونیم نامزد بمونیم و عروسی رو جلو بندازیم. یه عروسی بزرگ و شیک داشته باشیم درست همون جوری که تو می خواستی."

عروسیش. خدایا عروسیش. قلب هری با فکر کردن به همه ی برنامه ریزی هایی که کرده درد می گیره. همه ی وسیله هایی که انتخاب کرده، کت شلوارها، گل ها، حلقه ها و همه ی چیزهایی که خیلی دلش می خواست داشته باشه مخصوصا وقتی توی اولین ازدواجش نتونسته بود اونها رو داشته باشه.

هری با التماس می گه:" خواهش می کنم بس کن." قدم های محتاطی به سمت هال بر می داره.

"نه، هری به من گوش کن. این بار دیگه خیانت نمی کنم. حالا که دیگه می دونی شاید بتونی یکم رو خودت کار کنی تا کمتر چیز باشی— می دونی."

"سرد باشم؟"

مارکوس لبخند می زنه انگار اصلا متوجه شرایط نیست:" آره. آره ما می تونیم یه زوج مزدوج واقعی باشیم. با هر چیزی که شاملش می شه. بیا فقط راجع بهش حرف—"

و دستش رو دراز می کنه و انگشتاش رو باز می کنه تا مچ هری رو بگیره. پشت هری به دیوار برخورد می کنه.

هری می گه:"بهم دست نزن!"

ولی مارکوس متوقف نمی شه.

" جرئت نکن بهم دست بزنی مارکوس!"

و بالاخره سکوت می شه. جاش صداهای آرومی توی آشپزخونه درمیاره. انگار که داره گریه می کنه.

مارکوس دوباره رو به هری، تلاش می کنه:"عزیزم..."

هری دستهاش رو دور خودش می پیچه و کنار دیوار توی خودش جمع می شه و می گه:"برو بیرون."

برخلاف آشفتگی درونش، صداش محکمه."از خونه ی من برو بیرون مارکوس. من نمی خوام یه زوج واقعی باشیم. حتی نمی خوام دیگه ببینمت، فقط می خوام که بری."

یه جایی درونش، براش دردناکه که اینجوری با مارکوس حرف بزنه. توی راه اومدن به اینجا، هری فقط می خواست که روی مبل تو بغل هم باشن و باهم یه فیلم مزخرف ببینن. ولی حالا همه اش از بین رفته. دیگه باهمی وجود نداره. و هری—هری هیچی نداره.

اون تنهای تنهاست.

مارکوس برای بار آخر تلاش می کنه:" خواهش می کنم..."

با این وجود قدمی به سمت عقب برمی داره:"فقط یه بار دیگه سعی کنیم؟"

هری تکرار می کنه:"از. خونه ی من. گمشو. بیرون. هر دوتون!"

جاش خودش رو از روی اپن آشپزخونه بلند می کنه. چونه اش رو بالا میاره و از کنار هر دوی اونها می گذره و به سمت در ورودی می ره. هنوز هم بلوزی تنش نیست و لخته:" خدافظ مارکوس." گونه هاش قرمزن. "من دیگه نیستم."

و بعد می چرخه و از اونجا می ره. هری پلک می زنه و رفتن جاش رو از قاب شیشه ای در نگاه می کنه. اگه وکلیش هم بخواد در این بار حرفی بزنه، این آخرین باری نیست که قراره جاش ببینه. ولی اون احساس بدی که انگار تو هوای اینجا بود، با رفتن ماشین جاش از خونه ناپدید می شه.

"من— ما توی یه رابطه یا یه همچین چیزی نبودیم می دونی. اون فقط یه دوست—"

هری فریاد می زنه:" خدای من. گورت رو گم کن از اینجا گمشو برو!!!"

هری مجبوره واقعا جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا نزدیک ترین شی شکننده رو به سمت مارکوس پرتاب نکنه. خون توی رگاش می جوشه. داغ، قرمز و عصبانی.

خوشبختانه این حرفش باعث می شه مارکوس به طبقه ی بالا بره. هری روی دیوار سر می خوره روی زمین می شینه. صورتش رو توی زانوهاش پنهان می کنه.

حتی نمی تونه با جاذبه ی این اتفاقی که افتاد کنار بیاد. با اینکه زندگی ای که این همه سال می شناختش حالا ناگهان وارونه شده بود. و خدایا، اون ها خیلی چیزهای زیادی باهم خریده بودند، خیلی خاطره های زیادی که هری از داشتنشون خوشحال بود... فکر می کرد هر دو تاشون خوشحالن اما در واقعیت مارکوس داشت با آدم های دیگه می خوابید و سکس می کرد.

دوباره صورتش رو پاک می کنه. سرمای فلزِ حلقه اش روی پوستش باعث می شه متوقف شه.

انگشتر رو با سرعت از دستش درمیاره و با چشم های اشکیش توی روشنایی غروب بهش نگاه می کنه. دیگه هیچ درخششی نداره. اصلا هیچ برقی نداره. فقط خط هایی که روی اون فلز نقره ای بهم متصل شدن. هری می فهمه که دوستش نداره.

وقتی مارکوس با دمپایی و شلوارک و موهای آشفته با کیف پُری روی شونه اش از پله ها پایین میاد، هری دستش رو سمتش دراز می کنه. انگشتر رو نوک انگشتاش نگه داشته... انگار جنازه ی یه حیوونه. البته بیشتر می خواد با این کارش یه نکته ای رو بهش برسونه.

مارکوس اخم می کنه و بهش نگاهی می اندازه، دسته ی کیفش رو فشار می ده و می گه:"اوه. من نمی خوامش."

هری جواب می ده:"باشه."

و بعد بلند می شه که بره.

مارکوس صداش می زنه:"کجا داری می ری؟"

انگار انتظار داره که هری بهش توجهی کنه:"فکر کردم شاید—"

هری به سمتش می چرخه:"لازم نیست انقدر فکر کنی." هری تقریبا توی تراسه و نوری که از اونجا میاد، انتهای اتاق و موهای بلوند و پوست برنزه ی مارکوس رو روشن می کنه. هری دیگه نمی خواد بهش نگاه کنه.

" انقدر فکر نکن و برو سوار ماشینت شو."

"می تونم دوباره بیام تا وسایلم—"

"فقط به نایل زنگ بزن تا یه جوری ردیفش کنی، برام مهم نیست. من دیگه اینجا نمی مونم."

کیف با صدای آرومی روی زمین میوفته. هری با خستگی دندوناش رو بهم می سابه.

"پس کجا می خوای بری؟"

هری بر می گرده و با بی رحمی می گه:"یه جایی که تو کیرت رو توی اولین کسی که از کنارت رد شد نکردی."

هری اهمیتی نمی ده. هری اهمیتی نمی ده. هری اهمیتی نمی ده." احتمالا سخت باشه که چنین جایی رو پیدا کنم ولی همه ی تلاشم رو می کنم."

به نظر می رسه مارکوس ناراحت شده. هری فکر می کنه خنده داره. چون اون انقدر داغون شده که به نظر میاد پوستش تکه تکه ازش آویزونه. انگار سینه اش ازهم باز شده، جوری که اگر بخواد می تونه دستش رو داخل ببره و قلبش رو به سمت مارکوسی که داره می ره پرت کنه و یه چند تا لکه روی سفیدی بی نقص اتاق جا بذاره.

مارکوس بالاخره می گه و درو باز می کنه:"پس خداحافظ."

هوا کم کم داره برای هری قابل تنفس می شه.

هری می گه:"خدافظ" و برای بار آخر به چشمهای مارکوس نگاه می کنه. آبیه ولی خیلی کمرنگه...

"کلید هات رو جا بذار."

بعد دوباره بر می گرده و به سمت تراس می ره. نسیم گرمی بهش خوش آمد می گه و بدون بهم ریختن چیزی دورش رو فرا می گیره. انگار می دونه که هری نیاز داره تا تسکین داده بشه.

هری گوشش رو تیز می کنه و به صدایی که میاد گوش می سپاره. صدای سنگریزه ها زیر چرخ ماشین و صدای بسته شدن دروازه پشت سر مارکوس که می ذاره از زندگیش بیرون بره.

بعد مشتش رو می بنده و دستش رو عقب می بره و شی ای که قبلا حلقه ی نامزدیش بود رو به سمت کوچه های سرسبز بورلی هیلز پرتاب می کنه...

\--

وقتی هری گوشیش رو بیرون می کشه که به نایل زنگ بزنه، می فهمه که از وقتی که از هواپیما پیاده شده، هنوز خاموشه. لحظه ای که رمزش رو می زنه تا وارد شه، موجی از صدای نوتیفیکیشن از اسپیکر موبایلش شنیده می شه.

هری پنج تا پیام صوتی، بیست تا پیامک و هفده تا ایمیل داره. عرق سردی روی پیشونیش می شینه و روی پله ی جلویی می شینه تا اون هارو چک کنه.

اول سراغ پیام صوتی می ره چون دیگه کسی رو نمی شناسه که از اونا براش بذاره. پس فکر می کنه که حتما موضوع مهمیه. حدسش درست بود.

صدای لرزون وکیلش گوش هری رو پر می کنه :"سلام آقای استایلز. فیل هستم. نمی خوام که نگرانتون کنم. پرونده اتون داره به خوبی پیش می ره ولی اینجا به یه مشکلی برخوردم. واقعا ممنون می شم اگه در اولین فرصت با من تماس بگیرین."

نه. الان نه. نه وقتی هری— آهی می کشه و به ادامه اش گوش می ده. شاید اون چهار تا پیام دیگه عذرخواهی های فیل و اطمینان دادناش باشن که پرونده داره طبق برنامه پیش می ره...

پیام صوتی دوم شروع می شه:" آقای استایلز. دوباره فیل هستم."

نسبت به بار اول به مقدار قابل توجهی کمتر خونسرده." من واقعا و عمیقا متاسفم که اینطوری اذیتتون می کنم. ولی از ضرورت شرایطی که دارین مطلعم برای همین اصرار دارم که سریع تر با من تماس بگیرین."

عرق روی پشت هری می چکه. سرد و اذیت کننده است. به نظر نمی رسه بعد از اتفاقی که براش افتاد، بدنش توانایی نشون دادن شکل دیگه ای از استرس رو داشته باشه. ولی قلبش سریعتر و سریعتر می تپه و توی گلوش می زنه.

پیام صوتی بعدی مثل پیام های نگران مزخرف قبلیه ولی پیام چهارمی فیلیپ دیگه آقای استایلزی رو در آغازش نمی گه.

"هری من یه عکس از پرونده رو برات ایمیل کردم. متنفرم از اینکه انقدر برات پیچیده اش کنم ولی به تازگی متوجه شدم که انگلیس رو ترک کردی. پس می تونی فقط. متاسفم. همین الان فهمیدم که مشکل رو هنوز برات توضیح ندادم. فرم ها مثل وقتی که باهم حرف می زدیم بهت گفتم خیلی خوب انجام شدن. و امضای آقای تاملینسون هم تایید کردم. ولی آقای استایلز شما اونا رو امضا نکردین. من نمی تونم بدون رضایت طرفین شما رو طلاق بدم. پس لطفا، اگه می تونید از فرم پرینت بگیرین و امضا کنین و برای من بفرستین. خیلی از شما ممنونم. متاسفم به خاطر همه ی اینا. براتون آرزوی سفر خوبی رو دارم."

شکم هری بهم می پیچه. "منظورت چیه که امضاشون نکردم؟" ناخودآگاه توی تلفن می گه و وقتی می فهمه که اینطوری جواب نمی ده که بوق آخر پایان پیام رو می شنوه...

هری از پیام های صوتی بیرون میاد. به آسمون نگاه می کنه و سعی می کنه به گذشته فکر کنه. اون دوباره و دوباره پرونده رو دید. شرایط قرارداد رو خوند. به پیچ و خم امضای لویی نگاه کرد. هری قطعا امضا کرده. امکان نداره که بعد از این همه دردسر، انقدر احمق بوده باشه! هری یادشه که خودکار رو توی دستش گرفته و اسمش رو نوشته—

بله... توی پوشه ی آبی رنگ... با صدای بلندی غر می زنه. اون کاغذای تو پوشه ی آبی رو توی هواپیما به لندن امضا کرده، چون فکر می کرد که می تونه کل پرونده ها رو با خودش برگردونه.

هری پیام آخر رو پخش می کنه و جا می خوره وقتی می بینه صدای تو دماغی فیل نیست."هی..."

صدای لویی بود و صدای نفس هاش از پشت گوشی شنیده می شد. تمام بدن هری ناگهان آروم می شه.

" احتمالا هنوز تو هواپیمایی ولی فیلیپ زنگ زد و راجع به یه سری مشکلی که باید حلش کنی گفت. و فیلیپ، رفیق—فیلیپ واقعا نگرانه."

خنده ی ریزی می کنه:"پس لطفا وقتی این پیام رو گرفتی بهش زنگ بزن. و عام. نمی دونم وقتی پروازت داشت بلند می شد پیامم رو دیدی یا نه. ولی در صورتی که ندیدی، امیدوارم که سفر خوبی به خونه داشته باشی."

بعد سکوت می شه. هری نفسش رو حبس می کنه... لویی حرف زدن رو آغاز می کنه"من—" ولی صدای بلندی میاد و بعد صدایی مثل ارنست توی پس زمینه با عصبانیت حرف می زنه.

" من باید برم. به فیل زنگ بزن. خداحافظ هری."

و این پایانش بود...

هری پیامک ها و ایمیل ها رو نگاه نمی کنه. احتمالا همشون راجع به همین موضوع بودن. نفس عمیقی می کشه. به خودش می گه که داره تصمیم درستی می گیره و بعد شماره ی فیلیپ رو می گیره.

* * *

_**[پایان فاز اول.]** _


	30. Chapter 30

_**[فاز دوم.]** _

* * *

تنها بیست و چهار ساعت از اینکه انگلیس رو تر کرده بود می گذشت ولی هری دوباره اونجا بود. این بار انگلستان با آفتاب ملایمی ازش استقبال می کرد.

زمانی که تونست یه ماشین اجاره کنه -این دفعه یه هیوندا- و سوارش بشه، خورشید در حال غروب کردن بود. احتمالا بدنش به خاطر این همه تفاوت زمانی خسته بود، چون به زور حتی می تونست بیدار بمونه.

امکان نداشت شب رو اونجا بگذرونه. در حال حاضر به یه شونه برای گریه کردن نیاز داشت، اونم همین حالا. جلوی مک دونالد توقف کرد و محض احتیاط دو تا قهوه خرید. یه موسیقی تو دستگاه پخش گذاشت تا بیدار نگهش داره و بعد به سمت شمال حرکت کرد.

قبل از نیمه شب خودش رو به جادهٔ جنگلی رسوند. خوشبختانه در ورودی باز بود و تونست کل مسیر تا خونه رو با ماشین طی کنه. پنجره هایی که بیشترشون با نور زرد گرمی روشن بودن، از بین درختا دیده می شدن. به دلایلی که از فکر کردن بهشون سر باز می زد، فقط نگاه کردن به این تصویر، بهش کمی آرامش بخشید.

تو‌حیاط چمنِ جلوی خونه یه توپ فوتبال پاره پوره دید که وقتی داشت اونجا رو ترک می کرد، نبود. یه کالسکه دوقلو هم اون پایین درست زیر ایوان پارک شده بود. هری وقتی از کنارشون رد شد، لبخند زد.

زمانی که در زد اضطراب وجودش رو فرا گرفت، اما بیشتر از همه عصبی بود، عصبی از خشم فروخورده و اندوه و همهٔ این احساساتی که نمی تونست روشون اسمی بذاره. دلش می خواست همهٔ اینا رو بیرون بریزه و هِی به خودش می گفت دلیلی نداره که مضطرب باشه.

این بار که مثل دفعهٔ اول نیست، اینجا با گرمی ازش پذیرایی می کردن.

هرچند انگار ته دلش اونقدرا هم باور نداشت، چون وقتی لویی کسی بود که در رو به روش باز کرد، دل و روده اش به هم پیچید.

هری واسه یه لحظه فقط نگاهش کرد. از دیروز تاحالا تغییری نکرده بود، فقط توی آفتاب یکم خسته تر، و نرم تر به نظر می رسید.

توی دستش یه فنجون چای نگه داشته بود که وقتی از تعجب انگشتاش دورش شل شد، یه مقدارش بیرون ریخت.

یکی از چشماش رو مالید و گفت:"حس می کنم دارم توهم می زنم." و هری- هری خندید.

و گفت:"من واقعی ام." ودستاش رو به طرز ناشیانه ای تکون داد:" متأسفم که این موقع شب سرزده اومدم، اما فکر کردم مامانم اینجا-"

"اوه، بیا تو." لویی به خودش اومد و کنار رفت. هری با تشکر لبخند زد و به زور از کنارش رد شد، به طور نا خودآگاه کفشاش رو هم درآورد.

همه چی مثل قبل به نظر می رسید و همون بو رو می داد. به خاطر اینکه فقط یک روز گذشته، اما خب نمی تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا همه چی رو مثل بار اول از زیر نظر نگذرونه.

هرچند الان همه چی دور و برش آرامش بخش تره، و مثل این می مونه که یه پتو دور شونه هاش پیچیده. جای خالی عکس ها روی دیوار، یه ردیف از لیوان های خالی که روی میز ناهارخوری دیده می شن، بوی کمرنگِ غذا، همهٔ این ها یه حسی داشت مثلِ-

خونه.

لویی کفت:"مامانت خونه نیست، متأسفم." و در حالی که در رو پشت سرشون می بست، لبش رو گاز گرفت.

هری اخم کرد. پتوی خیالیش از روی شونه اش سُر می خوره و تو سرما ولش می کنه. "کجاست؟"

لویی چایش رو روی میز کناریش گذاشت و جواب داد:"بیرونه، شبِ دخترونه و اینا." طوری هری رو تماشا می کرد انگار یه ولگرده که تازه از تو خیابون جمعش کردن، انگار که می ترسید وحشت زده اش کنه. "با مامانم و خواهرام، منم بچه ها رو نگه داشتم. بابت ریخت و پاش متأسفم."

هری فقط یه دستش رو واسش تکون داد. مامانش اونجا نبود.

تمام مدت همه چی رو تو خودش ریخته بود و تلاش می کرد خودش رو کنترل کنه، چون می دونست به محض اینکه پاشو اینجا بذاره، قراره خودش رو خالی کنه. اما حالا مادرش نیست.

"مسلماً بخوای بمونی که قدمت رو چشمه، اتاقت- اتاقِ طبقهٔ بالا همونطوریه که خودت گذاشتیش، اگه می خوای بخوابی تا خستگی پرواز رو در کنی یا هرچیزی، فقط- خودت جای همه چی رو می دونی دیگه؛ هر کاری خواستی بکنی راحت باش." لویی تند تند صحبت می کرد. همین که حرفاش تموم شد در رفت و با توجه به صداهایی که می اومد، خودش رو مشغول ور رفتن و انداختن وسیله های آشپزخونه کرد.

هری یک لحظه ایستاد و یه نفس عمیق کشید، و سعی کرد تصمیم بگیره که حالا باید چی کار کنه. تصمیم گرفت با گریه به خواب نره. برای یه روز-چند روز، مطمئن نیست دقیقا چه مدت، به اندازهٔ کافی دراما داشته.

مثل اینکه قرار بود دوباره همینجا موندگار شه. برگشت تو حیاط تا وسایلش رو از تو ماشین برداره. همون چمدونی که باهاش اینجا رو ترک کرده بود در حالی که درش اصلا باز نشده بود، رو توی ایوان گذاشت.

وقتی بر می گرده و سایة تاریک خونه رو می بینه، تقریباً خنده‌اش می گیره. کی فکرش رو می کرد؟

وقتی برگشت تو خونه، لویی رو هیچ جا ندید. هری ناراحت شد، اما خب اون کسی بود که یکهو بدون دعوت اومده بود، پس دیگه دنبالش نگشت و به جاش به طبقهٔ بالا رفت تا وسایلش رو سر جاشون برگردونه.

اتاق هیچ تغییری نکرده بود. کسی روتختی رو عوض نکرده و در کمد از وقتی که از توش لباس برداشته بود، همونطور باز مونده. تصمیم گرفت لباساش رو دونه به دونه به رخت آویز آویزون کنه، فقط واسه اینکه خودش رو سرگرم کنه بلکه یکم آروم شه.

می تونست به مامانش زنگ بزنه. اون برای اینکه بیاد پیشش و آرومش کنه - آرامشی که که سخت محتاجش بود - درنگ نمی کرد؛ اما نمی تونست همچین کاری بکنه. نه وقتی مادرش رفته بیرون تا یکم خوش بگذرونه.

وقتی کار لباس ها تموم شد، وسایل آرایشی بهداشتی اش رو درآورد و با وسواس اونارو مرتب روی میز توالت چید. اول بر اساس کاراییشون، بعد بر اساس اندازه، و بعد متوجه دستاش شد که به طور بدی داشتن می لرزیدن و یکهو زد همه چی رو با دستاش رو زمین پرت کرد.

صدای لویی از ته راه رو اومد:"هری؟" چند ثانیه بعد با ابروهایی که از روی نگرانی به هم گره خورده بود، جلوی در ظاهر شد. "همه چی مرتبه؟"

هری به اون همه کرم و لوسیونی که دور و برش پخش و پلا شده بودن، نگاهی کرد و گفت:"نه واقعا."

وقتی نگاهش رو بالا آورد، لویی سرش رو تکون داد. به نظر می رسید دستاش رو زیرِ لباس آستین بلندی که با وجود همچین شب گرمی تنش بود، مشت کرده. "خیلی خب، یه- یه نوشیدنی می خوای؟"

هری کم کم داشت متوجه می شد که هر دوشون دارن با یه چیزی سر و کله می زنن. درواقع، به نظر می رسید اون یه چیزاشون دستاشون رو به سمت هم دراز کرده ان و بعد درست وسط اتاق به هم دیگه می رسن؛ مثل دو تا دوست قدیمی گمشده. دارن می گن 'نگاه کن، زانوهای لویی هم درست مثل دستای تو دارن می لرزن.'

هری نفسی کشید وپشتش رو به اتاق کرد. "نوشیدنی خوبه."

تعجب آور بود؛ مست کردن جزو گزینه هایی که بهشون فکر کرده بود، نبود. شاید می تونست کلاً از یه فروپاشیِ احساسی جلوگیری کنه. شاید می تونست خودش رو از این پوچیِ مزخرفِ توی سینش خلاص کنه.

پشت سر لویی تو راهرو حرکت کرد - هردوشون بدون حرف درِ سفیدرنگ رو لمس کردن - بعد پله ها رو به سمت نشیمن طی کردن.

هری روی مبل نشست و لویی به سمت قفسهٔ کنار شومینه رفت. در حالی که در قفسه رو باز می کرد پرسید:"چیز خاصی رو ترجیح می دی؟"

هری هیپنوتیزم شده به لبهٔ ژاکتش خیره شده بود و فراموش کرد که جوابش رو بده.

"هری، تو مشروبات الکلی هم سخت پسند شدی؟"

"نه."

لویی از خودش صدایی درآورد. هری جز سایهٔ کمرنگی از بطری ها، چیز دیگه ای نمی تونست ببینه. یکی از بطری ها رو لمس کرد و یکی دیگه رو از پشت بیرون کشید و دوباره سرجاش گذاشت.

به سمت هری برگشت و پرسید:"چقد بده؟" نور ملایم و آبی رنگِ تلویزیون، چین های گوشهٔ چشمهاش رو عمیق تر از چیزی که واقعاً هست، نشون می داد.

"چی چقد بده؟"

لویی دستش رو به سمت هری ول داد و گفت:  
"هرچیزی که تو رو به اینجا برگردونده در حالی که الان باید درحال جشن گرفتن باشی."

درسته. هری نا خودآگاه تو خودش جمع شد و رو کوسن ها لم داد. قلبش تو دهنش بود و حالش رو بدتر می کرد.

بالاخره گفت:"بد، خیلی- آره خیلی بد."

چشم های لویی نرم شدن. "حدس می زدم." وقتی خم شد تا یه چیزی رو از اون ته بیرون بیاره، یه دستهٔ بلند از موهاش که تو صورتش افتاد رو پشت گوشش گذاشت.

هری وقتی فهمید لویی چی برداشته، ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت. "شراب؟"

لویی با یه لبخند شیطنت آمیز جواب داد:"فقط شراب نیست."

هری همهٔ حرکاتش رو در حالی که یه در بازکن و دو تا لیوان از ته قفسه در میاره، رو نگاه می کنه. راه خوبیه واسه اینکه حواس خودش رو پرت کنه.

"این یه شَتو مارگاکس دوهزاره (نوعی شراب). تقریباً هفت هزار تا می ارزه."

هری پلک زد:"نمیشه همینطوری یه شرابِ هفت هزار پوندی رو‌بخوریم که."

لویی لبخند زد. لیوان ها رو روی میز گذاشت، اون سمتِ مبل نشست و با در بازکن به جونِ درِ بطری افتاد.

"چرا که نه؟"

هری خردمندانه جواب داد:"چون از اون تجملی هاست که فقط‌ واسه مناسبت های خاص استفاده میشه."

لویی جواب داد:"نخیر." و حرفشو با صدای 'پاپِ' چوب پنبه تأکید کرد. "هر چقد شراب گرون تر باشه، خلاص شدن از دل شکستگی هم راحت تره. بهم اعتماد کن، من یه خِبره ام."

هری تکرار کرد:"هفت هزار پوند" اصلا لویی چطوری حتی-

لویی سرشو تکون داد:"اشکالی نداره. لیام یه جعبه از اینارو هدیه گرفت درحالیکه اون از شراب متنفره. پس یه چندتایی ازشون هست."

هری آهی کشید و پرسید:"مطمئنی؟" در حالیکه دیگه درِ بطری باز شده بود و لویی بینی اش رو بهش چسبونده بود.

پرسید:"اشکالی نداره اگه تو لیوان بریزم؟ متأسفم بابت اینکه اونقدری شیک نیستم تا جام شراب داشته باشم."

لویی سرحال بود، اما یه جورِ متفاوتی از وقتی که هری تازه رسیده بود. کل صورتش داشت می خندید، اما اگه دقت می کردی شل و ول بود. هری حس می کرد یه دونه کلمه می تونست همونم از بین ببره.

هرچی بود باعث شد هری حس بهتری داشته باشه. وقتی فقط خودش بود و یه لوییِ خندون و یه بطری شراب که به طرز مزخرفی گرون بود، همه چی یکم حس بهتری داشت.

یکم پاهاش رو دراز کرد و جواب داد:"راحت‌ باش."

لویی گفت:"ممنون." و دستش رو دراز کرد تا یه لیوان برداره. اون هم تجملی بود، هری حدس زد باید کریستال باشه با یه طرح قشنگ که رو بدنهٔ براقش حکاکی شده بود. وقتی لویی برش داشت، کاملا تو دستش جا می شد.

هری لویی رو در حالی که سرِ بطری رو کمی کج کرد و شرابِ یاقوتی رنگ رو تو لیوان می ریخت، هیپنوتیزم شده تماشا می کرد. استخوان های کوچولوی مچ دستش تکون می خورد و در مقابل بطری تیره رنگ پوستش روشن تر به نظر می رسید.

مثل این که لویی کارش رو بلد بود. هری وقتی همهٔ حرکات آروم و ظریفش رو از زیر نظر می گذروند، دهانش یکم خشک شده بود.

وقتی اولین لیوان تا نصفه پر شد، لویی زمزمه کرد:"بفرما." هری تنها چند ثانیه فرصت داشت تا خودش رو آماده کنه قبل ازاینکه لویی دستش رو به سمتش درازکنه، در حالیکه هنوز لیوان صحیح و سالم بین دستاش بود.

لویی داشت لبخند می زد، و به طرز غیرممکنی هم خیلی خیلی نرم بود. حسش مثل یه مرهم واسه تن خستهٔ هری می مونست.

گفت:"ممنونم." و تلاش کرد اون هم لبخند بزنه.

وقتی دستاشون همدیگرو لمس می کنن، هری میذاره همینطور بمونن و از گرماش لذت می بره.

بعد به سمت تلویزیون چرخید، یه جورایی از اینکه یه بار دیگه لویی رو در حالِ شراب ریختن تماشا کنه، هراس داشت.

جان اسنو روی صفحه نمایش بود -متوجه نمیشد داره چی میگه- اما هرچی که داشت میگفت، خیلی دربارش جدی به نظر می رسید.

"داره دربارهٔ یه بدبخت بیچاره ای که تو پلکان متحرک روی لوله گیر کرده، حرف می زنه."

"تو پلکان متحرک؟"

لویی شونه اشو بالا می اندازه:"از اون روزاییه که خبره خاصی نیست." بطری رو روی میز گذاشت، پاهاشو بالا کشید و خودش رو تو ژاکتش جمع کرد. دیدن این صحنه باعث شد هری لبخند بزنه.

صدای تلویزیون رو دوتا کم کرد و پرسید:"به چی داری لبخند می زنی؟"

پس قرار نیست فقط اینجا بشینن و وانمود کنن هیچ اتفاقی در حال افتادن نیست.

هری جواب داد:"ژاکتت. خیلی پیرمردونه است."

دهان لویی وا موند.

"اما خب تو الان تقریباً سی سالته، پس قابل درکه."

لویی چند ثانیه حرفی واسه گفتن نداشت. هری لباشو گاز گرفت.

سکوت بینشون آرامش بخشه، اما هری هنوز هم یکم بی قرار بود. اونا- اونطوری نیستن. امکان داشت لویی—

لبخند بزنه، ظاهراً. اونقد لبخندش بزرگ بود که گوشه های چشماش چین خورده بود. "اوه خدای من، پرروی عوضی!"

"من فقط دارم می گم، همین روزاست که دچار بحران میانسالی بشی."

لویی خندید:"خفه شو." خندید! یه خندهٔ واقعیِ شادِ از تهِ دل. و یکهو انگار که تو اتاق آتش روشن کرده باشن، هری از نوروگرما لبریز شد. "خفه شو."

هری هم جلوی خندهٔ خجالتی اش رو نگرفت. خنده ای که براش مثل عسل شیرین و تسکین دهنده بود. این مثل درمان می مونست، اما به سختی حتی تکه های شکستهٔ دلش شروع به ترمیم کرده بودن.

لویی یکم از شرابش رو نوشید. وقتی چشماشون باهم برخورد کردن، دوباره زدن زیر خنده و روی مبل ولو شدن.

هری تو گونه هاش احساس گرما می کرد، با اینکه هنوز حتی مست هم نشده بود. صورتش رو به مبل چسبوند و سعی کرد خودش رو کنترل کنه.

تو نشیمنِ تاریک و به هم ریختهٔ لویی، احساس آزادی می کرد.جوری که الان دارن به هم دیگه نگاه می‌ کنن- از نسیم های خنک بورلی هیلز هم حس بهتری داره.

همون لحظه متوجه شد که نباید به اونجا فکر می کرد. به محض اینکه تصویرش تو ذهنش مجسم شد، دیگه از سرش بیرون نمی رفت.

زمزمهٔ برگ ها توی باد، گوشش رو پُر کرد، و صدای ریگ و ماسه زیر چرخ ها، مثل شبحی دور گردنش می پیچید. اون الان اینجاست چون جایی که واقعا می تونست توش آزاد باشه، خونهٔ واقعیش، ازش گرفته شده بود.

تا زمانی که یه قلپ دیگه از شرابش نوشید و مزهٔ شوری حس کرد، متوجه نشد که داره گریه می‌کنه. سعی کرد قورتش بده و اشکاش رو عقب بزنه، تا کنترلی که داشت ار دستش در می رفت رو پس بگیره. اما دیگه راهی نداشت، دریچهٔ سد باز شده بود.

اوه خدا.

صدای لویی ای که دیگه نمی خندید رو از بین صداهای توی گوشش شنید:"هری."

هری لیوانش رو زمین گذاشت و دستاش رو به صورتش کشید تا از خیسیِ اشکاش خلاص بشه. بغضی که داشت مثل یه موج کِشنده تو‌ گلوش به وجود می اومد، اجتناب ناپذیر بود...


	31. Chapter 31

هری سعی کرد بخنده و بگه:"من حالم خوبه." تا چند قبل به طرز معجزه آسایی فراموش بشه.

لویی گفت:"باور کردن اینکه الان حالت خوبه خیلی سخته... ببین، من—من می دونم آنه نیستم، ولی می تونم به حرف ها و درد و دل هات گوش کنم. احساس می کنم داری از درون منفجر می شی."

هری به لویی نگاه می کنه، قسمتی از صورتش رو با آرنج می پوشانه و سرش رو تکون می ده.

"من نمی خوام که— می دونی... زندگی و افکار تو همین الانش هم زیادی درگیر من شده." حتی وقتی حرف می زد هم اشک ها راه خودشون رو از روی گونه هاش باز کرده بودند. هری باید دستش رو توی جیبش می کرد و قبل از اینکه یه رودخونه از اشک هاش بسازه، یه دستمال کاغذی پیدا می کرد.

لویی به هری نگاه می کرد. "هری."

هری دوباره سرش رو تکون داد.

لویی جام شرابش رو پایین گذاشت و گفت:"درک می کنم اگر نخوای چیزی به من بگی. و مجبور هم نیستی بگی، اما فعلا تنها کسی که اینجاست منم. قرار نیست شونه ی کس دیگه ای رو برای گریه کردن پیدا کنی."

لویی راست می گه. اون راست می گه ولی هری نمی تونه— نمی خواد همه چیز اینطوری پیش بره. هری نمی خواد لویی کسی باشه که از بین این همه آدم، قراره در این شرایط ببینتش.

لویی گفت:"هی،" و کمی نزدیک تر رفت و فضای خالی بین خودش و هری رو پر کرد. ولی هری رو لمس نکرد. "هی."

و این صدای لوییه... صدایی که نرمی و لطافتش تا بی نهایت جریان داره و خودش رو به دور واژه ها می پیچه. هری به عقب بر می گرده و فقط نوک انگشت هاش رو به پشت دست لویی می چسبونه.

و همون لحظه است که دیگه نمی تونه جلوی ریزش احساساتش رو بگیره.

لویی از جاش تکون نمی خوره و وقتی که هری فرو می ریزه و خرد می شه، مثل سپر نگهش می داره و بازو هاش رو به شونه های هری حلقه می کنه. گرمای بدنش تمام وجود هری رو در بر می گیره؛ و هری از بین تمام احساساتی که بدنش رو فرا گرفته، 'تردید' رو احساس می کنه...

ولی اهمیتی نمی ده. آغوش لویی رو رها نمی کنه و مثل تمام وقت هایی که تصمیم های خودخواهانه گرفت، این بار آغوش لویی رو محکم تر، از آن خودش می کنه، چون لویی خودش این بغل رو بهش پیشنهاد داده!

هری مثل یک آدم نابینا دست هاش رو تکون می ده و در آخر بازو هاش رو دور جایی که احتمالا باید سینه ی لویی باشه حلقه می کنه. سرش رو توی بافت پشمی یقه ی پلیور مرد فشار می ده و صورتش به استخون ترقوه ی لویی برخورد می کنه... و اون بوی آشنا... اون بوی آشنا که عین آمپول آرام بخش وارد رگ هاش می شه و تک تک شکستگی های قلبش رو ترمیم می کنه... بوی لویی.

لویی وقتی متوجه شد که هری قرار نیست بره عقب، مرد رو بیشتر به خودش فشرد و حلقه ی بازو هاش رو تنگ تر کرد. انقدر هری رو به خودش نزدیک کرد تا وقتی که تمام وزن هری روش افتاد... تمام وزن این ناراحتی ها و غصه حالا روی بدن لویی بود...

هری در بین گریه هاش گفت:"متاسفم." و انقدر دماغش رو بالا کشید و بغض رو فرو داد تا به سرفه افتاد.

لویی به هری نگاه کرد و انگشت هاش رو نوازش وار بین مو هاش کشید. سپس بوسه ی نیمه نصفه ای روی بالای موهاش گذاشت و پرسید:"برای چی متاسفی؟"

"کل لباست رو دماغی کردم." و اینبار واقعا خندید.

یه خنده ی زیبا با صدای بی همتای هری...

لویی پاسخ داد:"باور کن اهمیتی نمی دم."

هری سرش رو تکون داد و دوباره با یک حرکت به سینه و لباس مرد چسبید و عین یه بچه ی کوچیک لباس لویی رو نگه داشت.

هری فراموش کرده بود –کاملا فراموش کرده بود- که اون قدیم ها، تو خونه اشون، چجوری خودش رو بین این بازو ها جای می داد...

اگه همه چیز خراب نمی شد، هری باید الان پیش مارکوس بود. با هم دیگه جشن می گرفتن و درباره ی عروسیشون حرف می زدن. برنامه می چیدن، روز عروسی رو تعیین می کردند و لیست مهمون ها رو می نوشتند... اون ها قرار بود الان با هم باشن... هری باید الان تو آغوش مارکوس بود... نه لویی.

بغض بعدی که به گلوی هری هجوم آورد، خیلی قوی بود. هری رو به هق هق انداخت و صدای بدی ایجاد کرد...

لویی فوری دستش رو بین موهای هری کشید و هی این کار رو تکرار کرد... یادش می اومد یه روزی این کار هری رو آروم می کرد...

"هی، هری، هی. خواهش می کنم بگو چی شده. داری من رو می ترسونی."

هری خودش رو از لویی جدا کرد و صورت گریانش رو توی ملافه ها فرو کرد. چشم های لویی مملو از احساسی بود که هری اسمش رو نمی دونست.

هری با صدایی که انگار از یه بادکنک سوراخ شده بیرون می اومد گفت:"درباره ی مارکوسه." و به زبون آوردن همین چند واژه کافی بود تا سیل ناراحتی و غم دوباره هری رو در خودش غرق کنه و تنها، تهی بودن رو به جای بذاره.

"این—" حرف زدن رو متوقف کرد، دماغش ور بالا کشید و فین فین کرد. لویی دستش رو روی گردن هری کشید و نوازش وار تکون داد... "من با یه نفر دیگه پیداش کردم."

لطافت و مهربونی صورت لویی کم کم محو شد. "یعنی چی که با یه نفر دیگه پیداش کردی؟"

هری از فرط گریه، احساس خندیدن بهش دست داد:"یعنی اومدم تو خونه و بادیگاردش رو لخت وسط آشپزخونه ام پیدا کردم."

"چی— چی چی شو؟"

هری تقریبا لحن لویی رو نادیده گرفت. دست های لویی هنوز دورش بود. گرم و نرم و از هری محافظت می کرد.

هری تکرار کرد:"بادیگاردش." و نتونست جلوی لحن بدش رو بگیره. "جاش. فکر کنم تنها کاری که در غیاب من می کردن سکس کردن بود."

چشم های لویی چند درجه تیره تر شده بودند:"داری شوخی می کنی. خواهش می کنم بگو داری شوخی می کنی."

هری سرش رو تکون داد و گفت:"فکر کنم— فکر کنم تمام مدت داشته بهش خیانت می کرده..."

واقعیت اینه که هر باری که مارکوس به هری زنگ می زد و می گفت چقدر دلش برای هری تنگ شده، می تونست هری جایی، با هری کسی، تو تخت هر آدمی باشه... و این برای هری غیرقابل هضم بود.

"من— یا خدا، هری."

هری می خواست ادامه نده، اما نمی تونست دست از تعریف کردن ماجرا برای لویی بکشه.

"اون گفت— گفت نامزد کردن با من خیلی راحت بود. و این کار رو کرد تا وقتی با بقیه می خوابه، بقیه بهش وابسته نشن و بدونن نامزد داره و نباید فکر و خیال بی جا بکنن."

چشم های لویی از تعجب باز تر شد.

یکی از آرنج های هری روی پاهاش بود و تیزی آرنجش دردناک بود. لویی چیزی نگفت تا اینکه هری خودش متوجه شد و فوری دستش رو برداشت.

برای لحظه ای سکوت فضا رو فرا گرفت و فقط صدای نفس هاشون شنیده می شد. هری می تونست طوفانی که توی چشم های لویی شکل گرفته رو ببینه.

لویی خیلی آروم طوری که هری به زور صداش رو شنید گفت:"بیرونش کردی دیگه؟ البته نه— منظورم اینه که زندگی خودته— ولی—"

هری حرف لویی رو قطع کرد و با یه لبخند –آره. لبخندی که باعث شد لب هاش کش بیاد- که مثل رنگین کمونی در بین بارون بود گفت:

"لویی، من از خونه پرتش کردم بیرون، یه عالمه جوگیر بازی در آوردم به طرز خیلی دراماتیکی حلقه ی نامزدیم رو هم از تراس پرت کردم پایین."

لویی سرش رو پایین انداخت و به انگشت حلقه ی هری نگاه کرد و فقط گفت:"اوه."

هری ناخودآگاه دستش رو مشت کرد تا انگشتش رو بپوشونه. اون حلقه خیلی وقت بود که توی انگشتش بود و عدم حضورش باعث خارش انگشت های هری می شد...

هری سرش رو عقب داد و گفت:"من فقط نمی دونم، نمی دونم چی کار کنم، وقتی توی خونه ی خودم احساس یه غریبه رو دارم. من نمی تونم برگردم اونجا ولی نمی تونم— اونجا خونه امه. اصلا کجا باید برم؟"

لویی دوباره دستش رو بین موهای هری کشید، آروم و نرم... تک تک طره های موی هری رو لمس کرد و بعد دستش روی قفسه سینه ی هری متوقف شد. هری سعی کرد فقط روی لمس های لطیف لویی تمرکز کنه... اون احساس راحتی که گرمای پوست مرد به بدنش منتقل می کرد...

دست های لویی می لرزید. به آرومی زمزمه کرد:"اینجا. فقط— اینجا بمون."

شکم هری به خاطر احساسی هوس مانند، پیچ خورد، سرش رو تکون داد و گفت:"اینجا خونه ی توئه."

لویی پاسخ داد:"و اگر هنوز متوجه نشدی، درش همیشه به روی تو باشه. اینجا، همیشه به تو خوش آمد گفته می شه و پذیرفته می شی. لطفا سر این موضوع بحث نکن."

وقتی انگشتش رو زیر گوش هری کشید، ضربان قلبش زیر پوستش می زد و این جریان هماهنگ و جزر و مد واژه هایی که لویی به زبون می آورد، آرامش رو به هری تزریق می کرد.

البته که هر دوتاشون می دونستند این تنها گزینه ی پیش روی هری نیست. یه عالمه هتل هست که با تخت های بزرگ و صبحانه ی آماده حاضرن میزبان پاپ استار جوان باشند، یه عالمه از دوست های مامان که حتما به خاطر دوستیشون با آنه به هری جای خواب می دن، هزار تا مسافرخونه و خونه های برای اجاره تو خود لس انجلس و و و.

و البته هر دوتاشون می دونستند هری قرار نیست اون ها رو انتخاب کنه...

هری سعی کرد با لحنی که کاملا مشخصه چقدر متشکره بگه:"ازت ممنونم." تا از لویی برای تمام کار هایی که براش انجام داده تشکر کنه...

ممنون که چندین و چند سال پیش، من رو انتخاب کردی.

لویی گفت:"خواهش می کنم." به نظر می رسید به عمق معنای اون تشکر هری پی نبرده. "البته تکنیکی بخوایم در نظر بگیریم، تو هنوز صاحب نصف این خونه ای. پس اگر من بخوام هم نمی تونم از اینجا بیرونت کنم."

هری سرش رو بالا گرفت و شونه هاش رو عقب داد. در ابتدا متوجه ی لحن شوخ لویی نشد پس شروع کرد که بگه:"من می تونم برم—"

ولی ادامه نداد.

هری هوف کشید و لبخند زد. موهاش جلوی چشم هاش افتاد و بعد لویی با دست موهای هری رو پشت گوشش گذاشت.

لویی می گه:"باورم نمی شه موهات انقدر بلند شدن." هری پلک می زنه، سرش رو تکون می ده و گونه هاش ناخواسته گر می گیره.

قدیما، وقتی که هنوز ازدواج نکرده بودند، حرف زدن درباره ی موهای هری موضوع حرف های همیشگی اون ها بود. هر دوتاشون توی اتاق هری بودن، سر هری روی پاهای لویی بود و لویی آروم آروم موهاش رو می بافت.

هری می گه:"همیشه همینطوره." و بعد سعی می کنه ثابت بشینه و به یه چیزی غیر از لویی زل بزنه. لویی دست گرمش رو روی آرنج هری قرار می ده و بازوهاش رو به پایین می کشه.

"چند وقته دارم از این شامپوی مزخرف 'آسادا' استفاده می کنم. ولی باور کن معمولا خیلی قشنگ تر از این حالت می گیرن—"

لویی هری رو نادیده می گیره و می گه:"به نظر من خیلی گوگولی و قشنگن."

هری دستش رو به سمت موهاش می بره و طره های آزاد و نرم موهاش رو لمس می کنه. وقتی اون ها رو به دور انگشت هاش می پیچه، احساس می کنه زیادی خشکن.

نگاه هری و لویی به هم گره می خوره و هر دوتاشون ناخواسته لبخند می زنند. هری آرزو می کنه که ای کاش الان روز بود تا می تونست هاله ی زیبا و طلایی که بر اثر نور خورشید دور لویی ایجاد می شد رو ببینه.

لویی می گه:"احساس می کنم نیاز داریم یکم دیگه نوشیدنی بخوریم." و بعد خم می شه و جام شراب هر دوتاشون رو بر می داره. هری با لویی موافقت می کنه ولی همچنان خودش رو از مرد جدا نمی کنه و به سمت دیگه ی کاناپه بر نمی گرده. هری کاملا از وضعیت الان که پای لویی بین پاهای خودش گره خورده، راضیه.

هری صورتش رو با یه دستمال که به خاطر اشک هاش چروک شده پاک می کنه، چشم هاش رو می بنده و نفس عمیقی می کشه. لویی شونه ی هری رو فشار می ده و می گه:"من خیلی متاسفم. می دونم نمی تونم حرفی بزنم تا شرایط بهتر بشه."

هری رو به جام شرابش لبخند می زنه و می گه:"با حرفت موافق نیستم،" هری احساس می کنه با حرف زدن با لویی، حجم زیادی از بارِ غمی که روی شونه اش بود برداشته شده... و ناراحتی، با گریه اشک از بدنش فاصله گرفته.

صدای خنده های لویی هنوز یه جایی در عمیق گوش های هری شنیده می شد. "و واقعا بهش نیاز داشتم. ازت ممنونم لویی."

لویی گفت:"خواهش می کنم." هری می تونست جدیت لحن لویی رو احساس کنه. "اگر هر وقت احساس کردی چیزی تو سینه ات سنگینی می کنه و می خوای به یکی بگی من همیشه هستم."

هری جرعه ای از شراب نوشید و برای لحظه ای ساکت موند. بعد دوباره نوشید و وقتی لیوانش خالی شد، دوباره برای خودش نوشیدنی ریخت.

هری بالاخره حرف زدن رو آغاز کرد:"فکر کنم هر چیزی که نیاز داشتم بیان کنم رو بهت گفتم."

هری بی هدف به صفحه ی تلویزیون زل زده بود. برنامه ی هواشناسی در حال پخش بود. آفتابی، نیمه بارونی، دمای هوا بیست و پنج درجه سانتی گراد.

"من فقط— خیلی عصبانی ام. خیلی زیاد عصبانی ام."

"با این شرایط فکر نکنم کسی برای عصبانی بودن، سرزنشت کنه."

هری سرش رو تکون داد:"من از خودم عصبانی ام. خیلی احمق بودم، نه؟ چطور انقدر گاو بودم که نفهمیدم تمام مدت داشت پشت سرم با هر کسی که می دید سکس می کرد؟"

تن صداش بدون اینکه متوجه بشه بالا رفته بود.

لویی با لحن منطقی و آرومش گفت:"هری، گوش کن، این شاید چیزی که الان می خوای بشنوی نباشه ولی من دقیقا می دونم این چه حسی داره. من همه ی اینا رو به نوعی تجربه کردم."

یک دفعه شراب، گلو و زبون هری رو سوزوند.

"ای وای نکن— هری قیافه ات رو اینطوری نکن، من قرار نیست از خونه ام پرتت کنم بیرون، ولی فقط— گوش کن. من ماه ها به این فکر کردم که چرا هیچ نشونه ای از اینکه تو قراره من رو ترک کنی نبود. اون شب هایی که خوابم نمی برد رو برات تعریف کرده بودم، یادته؟ تمام اون شب ها، من فقط به بیرون پنجره نگاه می کردم و به دقیقه به دقیقه ی ده سال گذشته ام فکر می کردم. تک تک خاطرات رو مرور می کردم تا فقط یه نشونه از اینکه تو قراره قبل از اینکه قلبم رو بشکنی، ترکم کنی پیدا کنم."

گلوی هری بسته شده بود و به سختی می تونست نفس بکشه. صورتش از گرما می سوخت و نمی تونست به لویی نگاه کنه. احساس شرم، شلاق وار بر شقیقه هاش برخورد می کرد.

"ولی می دونی، عاشق که باشی این چیزا جواب نمی ده. ما نمی تونیم بدی های معشوق رو ببینیم چون می خوایم باور کنیم کسی که عاشقشیم دقیقا اندازه ی تصوراتمون آدم خوبیه. می خوایم باور کنیم انقدر آدم خوبیه که هرگز به اعتمادمون خیانت نمی کنه. اون کسیه که بهت خیانت کرده هری، تو حق داری ازش عصبانی باشی اما— اما باید یه استراحت به خودت بدی. باور کن نمی خوای عین من بشی." و بعد جام شرابش رو بالا آورد و ازش نوشید.

هری بغضی که در حال شکل گرفتن در گلوش بود رو حس می کرد اما فقط به سقف خیره شد. سقف اینجا به سفیدی سقف جایی بود که تا دیروز، خونه، صداش می زد. ولی سقف اینجا خیلی کوتاه تر بود. احتمالا اگر روی میز می ایستاد می تونست بهش دست بزنه.

ولی سقف نمی تونست جلوی افشا سازی حقیقتی که هری ازش فرار می کرد رو بگیره. "

منم مثل مارکوس بودم، نه؟ منم همینطوری بهت آسیب زدم."

لویی هیچی نگفت.

"من حتی خیلی بیشتر و شدید تر بهت آسیب زدم و اذیتت کردم چون ما از سیزده سالگی با هم بودیم وای خدایا. خدای من، لویی."

و لویی همچنان ساکت بود. هری جرئت نداشت سرش رو تکون بده و به لویی نگاه کنه...

لویی بهش گفته بود... گفته بود که پس از اینکه هری ترکش کرد چه بلایی سرش اومد و شرایط چقدر براش سخت بود. هری همه ی این ها رو از زبون خود لویی شنیده بود اما تا همین الان، درک نکرده بود...

با اینکه اون و مارکوس فقط چند سال بود هم دیگه رو می شناختند، هری احساس می کرد از درون دریده شده.

و هری و لویی با هم بزرگ شدند، جزء بزرگی از زندگی هم دیگه بودن... اون ها حتی یک بار هم با هم دعوا نکرده بودند—

خدایا. احساس انزجار به هری دست داده بود.

"چجوری بهم اجازه می دی الان اینجا باشم؟ چجوری می تونی سرم فریاد نکشی و داد و بیداد راه نندازی—"

لویی حرف هری رو قطع کرد و گفت:"چون من بخشیدمت احمق. البته می دونی، خلاص شدن از اون افکاری که همه اشون در تو خلاصه می شد، همچین کار آسونی نبود."

هری پلک می زنه. می خواد با لویی مخالفت کنه و بگه داری دروغ می گی و تو نمی تونی من رو ببخشی... اما نمی تونه. هیچ نشونه ای از دروغ در بین حرف های لویی دیده نمی شه.

هری وقتی نفس می کشه تا جواب لویی رو بده، احساس تکون دهنده و جدیدی رو در سینه اش حس می کنه... "ممنونم."

لویی با نگاهی ملایم، چشم هاش رو از بالای جام شراب به هری می سپاره. لب هاش به رنگ تمشک های قرمز در اومدند.

"مشکلی نیست اچ. خودت می دونی، من هیچ وقت نمی تونم چیزی که بر علیه تو باشه و موجب ناراحتیت بشه رو تحمل کنم... حتی اگر باعث بشه زندگی کنم از این رو به اون رو بشه."


	32. Chapter 32

هری دوباره به پشتی مبل تکیه داد. سرش رو به سمت لویی برگردوند و لویی رو در حالی که بهش نگاه می کرد پیدا کرد.

"یادته وقتی دوچرخه ات رو قرض گرفتم و شکوندمش؟"

فوری و کورکورانه لبخند روی لب هاشون شکل گرفت. "منظورت همون موقعیه که دوچرخه ام رو دزدیدی و سعی کردی تا مرکز شهر سواری کنی؟ روی شن و ماسه ها؟"

هری یکم قرمز شد اما لبخند زد:" اره... همون موقع."

لویی گفت:"من حتی اون موقع هم نتونستم کل روز رو ازت عصبانی باشم." و به سقف نگاه کرد. "چون تو زانوت رو زخمی کرده بودی و همه اش به خاطرش گریه می کردی تا موقعی که مامانت بهم اجازه داد بیام و بغلت کنم."

هری جواب داد:"من اون قسمت گریه کردنشو یادم نمیاد."

البته که به یاد داشت... هری هشت ساله بود؛ و اخیرا مثل یه دراما کویین نو پا رفتار می کرد، و اما همه ی کارهاش به جز جیغ های بلندش وقتی فهمید بهترین دوستش اونجا نیست تا بهش بگه همه چیز درست میشه قابل تحمل بود.

لویی خندید:"اوه اره تو قطعا یادته. و همینجوری پشت سر هم ازم عذرخواهی می کردی تا وقتی که خوابت برد."

هری سرش رو تکون داد:"و تو هم کنارم موندی."

در تمام طول زندگیشون، لویی زیاد از حد باهاش خوب بود. اصلا جای تعجب نداره که هری با اعتماد کورکورانه وارد رابطه ی بعدیش شد. لویی هیچوقت با هیچ چیزی پشت سرش بهش خیانت نمی کرد.هیچوقت بهش دروغ هم نمی گفت، چه برسه به خیانت کردن.

لویی گفت:"البته که موندم. منظورم اینه- چه کار دیگه ای می تونستم انجام بدم؟"

هری خندید و جواب نداد. دستی رو که جام شراب رو باهاش نگه نداشته بود دراز کرد در فضای بینشون نگه داشت. لویی حتی ثانیه ای تعلل نکرد و دست هری رو گرفت، انگشت هاش رو بین انگشت های هری رد کرد و دست هاشون رو به هم گره زد.

هری دست لویی رو فشار داد و دوباره گفت:"ممنونم." این بار یکم مناسب تر از دفعات پیش بود. لویی لایق یه متن طولانی پر شده از قدردانیه اما مغز هری به خاطر شراب گیج شده و این بهترین چیزیه که از الان از دستش بر میاد.

و البته که لویی متوجه می شه...

و لویی جواب داد:"خواهش می کنم."

به ارامی و با احتیاط دست هاشون رو جدا کرد و دست خودش رو عقب کشید. لبخندی که به هری زد.

بدون نیاز به رد و بدل کردن حرف دیگه ای، هر دو به سمت تلویزیون برگشتند و کمی به هم نزدیکتر شدن. لویی کنترل رو به هری داد و بهش اجازه داد تا بین شبکه ها بگرده تا وقتی که بین 300 تا شبکه ی اخر یکی رو انتخاب کرد. و حالا در حال تماشا کردن یه برنامه درباره ی بچه های یتیم ارمادیلوس هستند.

هری و لویی دو نفری شراب رو تموم کردن و وقتی صفحه ی تلویزیون سیاه شد، با هم مشغول تماشای غرق شدن سیاهی شب توی اولین پرتوهای صبحگاهی از پشت پنجره شدند.

لب های هری یکم بی حس بود، یکم هم بابت حرف هایی که می زد گیج بود. اما اجازه نداد تا خستگی و گیجی جلوی حرف زدنش رو بگیره، و از همه چیز و هیچ چیز با لویی حرف زد. از شعر نوشتن تا اسپانسر لباس هاش و شرجی بودن اب و هوای لس انجلس گفت.

هیچی، در واقع هیچی، تا وقتی که اون لبخند تار روی صورت لویی نگه می داشت ادامه داد.

هری نمی دونه کی جفتشون به تخت رفتند، اما می دونه وقتی که در اتاقش پشت سرش بسته شد، از جایی که لویی دیگه همراهیش نکرد، احساس سرما کرد.

\--

هری با چشم های بسته در حالی که سعی می کرد از پله ها پایین بره زمزمه کرد:"پس اون ها باورت کردند؟"

نایل از پشت خط داد زد:"آره فکر کنم!"هری با درد هیس کشید. "اون ها گفتن پیگیری می کنن، و من وکیل کمپانی رو واسه تماس ها و همه چی استخدام کردم- پس... فکر کنم همه چیز خوب پیش بره. فکر کنم برای شهادت دادن بهت احتیاج داشته باشن. اما حدس می زنم اولش باید تحقیقات انجام بدن."

هری مطمئن نیست که همه ی حرف های نایل رو فهمیده یا نه، اما بعدا هم برای خوشحالی کردن وقت داره. الان، فقط باید از شر گیجی شراب هایی که توی این روز اخیر خورده خلاص بشه.

هری در حالی که همچنان با نایلی که پشت تلفن به جوکی که خودش تعریف کرده بود می خندید حرف میزد با موفقیت خودش رو به پایین پله ها و به اشپزخونه رسوند.

مامانش از اون سمت میز گفت:"صبح بخیر عزیزدلم." انه در حال خوندن روزنامه بود و گاهی هم جرعه ای از قهوه ای که در دستش بود می نوشید. و از بالای روزنامه با چشم های درخشانش به هری نگاه کرد.

هری با خستگی گفت:"صبح بخیر." باورش نمی شد به اندازه ای زود بیدار شده که مادرش رو قبل از سرکار رفتن می بینه.

البته کلمه دیدن کلمه ی مناسبی برای به کار بردن نبود، چون هری فقط چشم هاش رو به اندازه ای باز کرده بود تا ببینه کجا میره، و البته نور خورشیدی که از پشت پنجره ی باز می تابید هم توی بسته نگه داشتن چشم هاش بی تاثیر نبود.

انه پرسید:"خوب خوابیدی؟" و رابین کنارش خندید. انه زیادی برای این وقت صبح و وضعیت مستی هری سرحال بود. "یکم تخم مرغ درست کردم. می خوای؟"

هری خواسته ی شکم خالی اش رو عقب زد.

"نه من خوبم." و سعی کرد با چشمی که نیمه باز بود چای پیدا کنه. "به هر حال ممنونم."

انه جواب داد:"اگه نظرت عوض شد اون ها روی اجاق گازن." هری ناخوداگاه سرش رو برگردوند و به تخم مرغ زرد کم رنگی که توی ماهیتابه قرار داشت نگاه کرد، و همون لحظه ارزو کرد کاش این کار رو نمی کرد.

دوباره گفت:"ممنون." و به سمت کتری براقی که انعکاس تصویرش کاملا درونش مشخص بود برگشت. انعکاس بدن نیمه برهنه اش، چشم های فرو رفته اش توی کتری براق واضحا مشخص بود. پلک زد و نگاهش رو از تصویر خودش گرفت. "من- ام... من فکر کنم امروز اصلا صبحانه نخورم."

رابین این بار کاملا بلند خندید و در حالی که به سمت سینک می رفت تا بشقاب کثیفش رو بذاره، چند بار پشت کمر هری زد.

و هری تازه به یاد اورد که نایل هنوز پشت خط است.

و وقتی گوشی رو دوباره به گوشش نزدیک کرد به ارومی گفت:"الو؟"

نایل به خشکی جواب داد:"خداروشکر که بالاخره یاد من بیچاره افتادی. "حداقل الان دیگه داد نمی زد. "در ضمن من یه بیانیه مثل همونی که می خواستی تنظیم کردم، و دیشب همه جا پخش شد، پس فکر کنم می دونستی."

من دیشب هیچ کدوم پیام هام رو چک نکردم.

نایل گفت:"ام- باشه؟"

هری توی لیوانش اب ریخت و روی یکی از صندلی ها نشست. حرف زیادی نمی زد و فقط از حرف های چرت و پرت و عجیب و غریب نایل اون طرف خط لذت می برد. از صداش مشخص بود که توی دفترش نیست. حداقل- اون یکم زیادی پوف می کشه و از اون طرف خط صدایی مثل صدای باد میاد که باعث میشه صدا یکم قطع و وصل بشه.

انه بلند شد و قبل از خارج شدن از اشپزخونه روی سر هری رو بوسید. هری بهش لبخند زد، امیدوار بود همین کافی باشه.

از نایل پرسید:"خب حالا می خوای چیکار کنی؟" و چند جرعه از چایی اش نوشید. اجازه داد نوشیدنی توی شکمش به ارومی جا بگیره. "از اونجایی که معروف ترین مشتریت توی استراحته، و دیگه هیچ استاکری برای دنبال کردن نیست می خوای چیکار کنی؟"

نایل گفت:"در واقع، سوال خیلی خوبیه. من توی تعطیلاتم."

هری با خوشحالی گفت:"کجا؟"

خب، فکر کنم دیگه وقتشه.

هری خندید و سرش رو تکون داد:"رفتی استرالیا؟ دوباره توی بوته ها گم شدی؟"

نایل هم خندید:"در رو باز کن تا بفهمی."

هری به قدری فوری لیوانش رو روی میز گذاشت که کل نوشیدنی اش روی میز ریخت.

"چی؟"

نایل گفت:"جدی میگم. ممکنه اشتباهی جلوی در خونه ی یه غریبه ایستاده باشم پس ممنون میشم اگه سریع تر-"

هری بقیه ی حرف های نایل رو نشنید چون گوشیش رو روی میز گذاشت و با دستپاچگی از روی صندلی بلند شد. دیگه حتی نور خورشید هم براش مهم نبود، و ناگهان به سمت در هجوم برد تا اون رو باز کنه.

و قطعا- قطعا نایل اونجا بود، دقیقا جلوی در خونه ی لویی. نایل با کوله پشتی مسخره ی بزرگش که از سفرش به اروپا خریده بود اونجا ایستاده بود. یکم برنزه تر از چیزی که هری به یاد داشت شده بود و در حال نق زدن بابت نور خورشید بود.

"تو اینجا چیکار می کنی؟" این اولین چیزی بود که هری از نایل پرسید.

نایل غر زد:"تا یه ملاقات رو در رو با مشتریم داشته باشم." و دست هاش رو باز کرد. "فکر می کردم تا الان دیگه بر می گردی خونه و می تونیم با هم چند تا پیک مشروب بخوریم، ولی تو راه رو برام سخت کردی."

هری قرار نبود دوباره گریه کنه، اگرچه یه چیزی توی سینه اش در حال وول خوردن بود. و وقتی واقعیت رو کامل هضم کرد خندید. نایل اینجاست. ماه ها از اخرین دفعه ای که کنار هم بودند گذشته بود.

هری به ارومی تا چارچوب در جلو رفت و نایل هم یک قدم به جلو برداشت و دست هاش رو دور هری حلقه کرد. هری هم دست هاش رو زیر کوله پشتی نایل برد و لبخندش رو توی سرشونه ی نایل پنهان کرد.

نایل نخودی خندید:"سلام." انرژی همیشگیش رو از طریق پوستش که هری در حال لمس کردنش بود بهش تزریق شد. و این حس خیلی خیلی زیاد براش دردناک و اشنا بود. "پسر... خیلی دلم برات تنگ شده بود."

هری هم گفت:"منم دلم برات تنگ شده بود نی." و دست هاش رو از دور نایل باز کرد. هری حتی متوجه نشده بود در طول این چند ماه چقدر هر روز با هم تلفنی صحبت می کردند، اما هیچ چیزی مثل دیدنش توی واقعیت درخشان نبود. "مجبور نبودی این همه راه رو تا اینجا بیای. البته اگرم من بودم احتمالا-"

نایل وسط حرفش پرید:"چرت نگو." و هم دست هاش رو از دور هری باز کرد اما همچنان دست هاش رو روی شونه ی هری نگه داشت و جوری بهش نگاه کرد انگار که بچه اش به تازگی از اردوی تابستونی برگشته. "خیلی داغون به نظر میای رفیق."

هری چشم هاش رو مالید:"من، ام، یکم دیروز مشروب زدم." حالا که یکم هیجانش فروکش کرده بود، نور خورشید مستقیم توی چشم هاش می زد و سردردش رو تشدید می کرد.

نایل تکرار کرد:"یکم مشروب... بیشتر شبیه چند تا بطری به نظر میاد."

هری گفت:"اگه اومدی که برام سخنرانی کنی پس بهتره که برگردی خونه ات." اما لبخندی که روی صورتش بود نشان دهنده ی جدی نبودن جمله اش بود. "من در واقع اینجا زندگی نمی کنم که دعوتت کنم، ولی بیا تو."

نایل دستش رو تکون داد و بند چرمی کیف کوله اش رو باز کرد. "اوه اشکالی نداره، من قبلش با لویی حرف زدم."

هری پلک زد:"تو با لویی حرف زدی."

صدای لویی از جایی پشت سرشون اومد:"اره حرف زده."

هری به عقب برگشت، لویی در حال پایین اومدن از پله ها بود، و قیافه اش و طرز لباس پوشیدنش حتی از هری هم بدتر و شلخته تر بود. لویی یک تی شرت خیلی بزرگ پوشیده بود که یقه اش روی استخوان های ترقوه اش اویزون مونده بود.

لویی از بین پرتوهای نارنجی رنگ نور خورشید که از پنجره ی اشپزخونه به کل خونه می تابید و روی سرشونه هاش بوسه می ذاشت رد شد و به سمت هری و نایل اومد. منظره ای که باعث شد نفس هری برای چند ثانیه بند بیاد.

هری به جای گفتن چیز احمقانه ای مثل سلام یا صبح بخیر گفت:"فکر کنم یه چیزی رو این وسط از دست دادم..."

نایل با لحن خوش و خرمی که هر وقت فرد ایرلندی ای توی امریکا می دید به کار می برد، گفت:"لویی... دوست خوب من!" هری و لویی هر دو حا خوردند. "خوشحالم بالاخره شخصا ملاقاتت کردم."

لویی جلوی چارچوب در ایستاد، فقط به اندازه ی یه تار مو با خم کردن سرش روی هری فاصله داشت.

لویی لبخند زد:"من هم از دیدنت خوشحالم." و دستش رو دراز کرد اما نایل برای بغل کردن جلو اومد که باعث خندیدن لویی شد. و صحنه ی بغل کردن این دو در حالی که به ارامی پشت کمر هم ضربه میزنن باعث به وجود امدن جرقه هایی از گرما توی نوک انگشت های هری شد. "متاسفم که لباس درستی واسه ملاقاتمون نپوشیدم رفیق."

هری ناشیانه سعی کرد تا حضور خودش رو توی اتاق یاد اوری کنه و گفت:"کسی هست که بخواد من رو هم در جریان اتفاقات بذاره؟" این عجیب بود. دیدن پیوند خوردن دو تا دنیایی که تمام مدت توی ذهنش جدا نگه می داشت براش خیلی عجیب بود. حضور نایل در این مکان حتی از حضور مارکوس هم عجیب تر بود، چون نایل متفاوت بود. در واقع نایل ادم نزدیک تری به هری بود.

نایل قبل از جدا شدن از لویی یک بار دیگه به شونه اش زد و گفت:"درسته." و کیف کوله اش رو روی زمین انداخت، کفش هاش رو در اورد. این یکی از اخلاق های خاصش بود. هر جایی که می رفت راحت بود و احساس صاحب خونه بودن می کرد. و این براش طبیعی ترین رفتار توی دنیا به نظر می اومد. "ما پشت سرت هیچ برنامه ای نمی چیدیم اچ. من فقط شماره ی لویی رو پیدا کردم و بهش زنگ زدم تا ادرس اینجا رو بگیرم."

هری پرسید:" شماره اش رو از کجا گیر اوردی؟ " فکر کردن براش مثل فرو رفتن درون یه باتلاق بود، به ارومی، با احتیاط و بسیار گیج کننده. خدایا...هری دیگه هیچوقت به مشروب حتی نگاه هم نمی کنه.

نایل دستش رو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد و پشت سر لویی به سمت اشپزخونه کشوند. همگی پشت میز نشستند؛ لویی نگاه مشتاقی به کتری انداخت اما از جاش بلند نشد تا اون رو روی گاز بذاره.

"تو که می دونی چجوریه. من یه دوستی رو می شناسم که یه دوستی رو می شناسه که یه دوستی رو می شناسه."

نایل در حال گفتن این جمله به لویی نگاه می کرد. هری مطمئنه که این وسط یه چیزی رو از دست داده، اما مغزش برای پردازش اطلاعات زیادی ضعیف شده بود.

اخم کرد. باشه. نایل خندید اما لویی مثل خودش هنگ اور بود و احساس ترحم می کرد.

"نایل دیروز بهم زنگ زد. گفت که می خواد سورپرایزت کنه و من کی ام که بخوام جلوی یه سورپرایز خوب رو بگیرم؟"

نایل با خوشحالی و افتخار به خودش لبخند زد. هری واقعا دلش برای حالت های مسخره و احمقانه ی صورتش تنگ شده بود.

"من واقعا فکرش رو هم نمی کردم-" هری وسط صحبت نظرش عوض شد. "من خیلی خوشحالم که اینجایی."

نایل موهاش رو عقب زد. "منم همینطور رفیق. اگه مجبور می شدم یه بار دیگه با تلفن حرف بزنم خودم رو از پنجره پرت می کردم پایین. هیچ می دونی چقدر عاس ویکلی رو مخه؟ من فقط یک بار باهاشون ملاقات داشتم و حالا دست از زنگ زدن به دفتر کوفتیم بر نمی دارن."

لویی گفت:"من هم اگه جای تو بودم از سر و کله زدن با مجله های خیلی بزرگ و موفق متنفر می بودم." و نیشخندش رو پنهان کرد و در عوض به دهن باز نایل لبخند زد.

هری نگاهش رو از نایل گرفت و سرش رو به عقب پرت کرد. "اگه بخوام شل بگیرم زندگیم که پر از راز و رسواییه از هم می پاچه."

هری گفت:"مطمئنم وقتی مردم بفهمن در طول روز چقدر غذا می خوری وحشت می کنن." و با دست به شونه ی نایل کوبید. "اون ها شکار جادوگر رو شروع می کنن."

نایل قیاقه اش رو کج و کوله کرد:"از جفتتون متنفرم و حرفم رو پس می گیرم. من اصلا از اینکه اینجام خوشحال نیستم."

هری واقعا واقعا دلش می خواست نایل رو دوباره بغل کنه، و هیچ چیزی هم نبود که جلوش رو بگیره. پس به سمت صندلی نایل خم شد و جفت بازوهاش رو دور شونه های نایل حلقه کرد، خنده اش رو توی موهای قهوه ای غیرمعمولی اش قایم کرد. نایل هم بغلش کرد، اما هری مطمئن بود که داره چشم هاش رو می چرخونه.

"حرف از رسوایی شد، از اخبار جدید خبر داری؟"

حال خوب هری ناپدید شد.

هری ترسیده پرسید:"چه خبرهایی؟ " و از نایل فاصله گرفت. اما چهره ی نایل نشون دهنده ی فاجعه ی مهمی نبود. "چرا بهم پیام ندادی؟"

"اوه من وقتی هواپیمام فرود اومد فهمیدم. من فکر کنم- این خبر زیاد بدی نیست اچ. حداقل من اینطور فکر نمی کنم."

در کنارشون، لویی بالاخره بلند شد تا کمی چای درست کنه. چشم های هری به سمتی که لویی در حال حرکت بود پرواز کرد.

نایل گوشیش رو از جیبش در اورد، و صفحه رو بالا و پایین می چرخوند تا از بین تعداد زیادی از صفحات مرورگرش که باز بود خبر مورد نظرش رو پیدا کنه. صفحه ای که جلوی هری قرار داد، موجب احساس نا راحتی خیلی زیاد پسر شد.

"تی ام زی؟"

نایل تکرار کرد:"این بد نیست." و گوشیش رو به دست هری داد. "این- من وقتی دیدمش خیلی خندیدم. ببخشید."

هری برای پرسیدن سوال بعدیش نفس طولانی ای کشید، اما وقتی که چشمش به تیتر مجله افتاد همه چیز رو فراموش کرد.

> _شرمندگی خواننده ی سوپراستار: مارکوس وارد نفس زنان بدون شلوار گیر افتاد._

دیدن اسم مارکوس تکان دهنده بود. هری دو شب گذشته رو وقف فراموش کردن اخرین ذرات از خاطراتی که براش از مارکوس مونده بود، کرده بود. اما الان واضح بود که هیچ کدوم از روش هاش کار نکرده است.

هری انگشتش رو روی صفحه ی گوشی نایل لغزوند و پایین تر رفت. یک ویدیو اپلود شده بود، چیزی که هری اصلا نمی خواست ببینتش، به هر حال تیتر مقاله به اندازه ی کافی اطلاعات منتشر کرده بود.

لویی به ارومی به پشت سر هری و نایل اومد. اون به خوبی فاصله اش رو با پسرها حفظ کرد، اما هری به خوبی متوجه حضورش شد. این حقیقت که حالا لویی هم به مقاله نگاه می کرد باعث شد بنا به دلایلی احساس خجالت بکنه.

هری از نایل پرسید: "برای این قصد داری کاری انجام بدی؟"

نایل جواب داد:"نه. و وقتی دوباره متن رو خوند خندید. گفتم که، من هم همین چند ساعت پیش فهمیدم. یه نفر از دفتر بهم پیام داد چون می خواست نظرم رو بدونه."


	33. Chapter 33

لویی بیشتر خم می شه و می پرسه:"چی می گه؟"

"موقع سکس با یه نفر تو دستشویی مچش رو گرفتن؟ آخ."

یه چیزی تو صداشه که باعث می‌شه هری به بالا نگاه کنه. فقط داشت یه تیکه نون تست می خورد و هنوزم درحالی که سرش بالای شونه های هری بود و یکی از ابرو هاش بالا رفته بود داشت خبر رو می خوند.

نایل خبرها رو می خونه:"منبع خبری TMZ تایید کرده است که این اولین اتفاق بدی که برای این بخش افتاده نیست، کسی که همه ما فکر می کردیم تا دیروز با خواننده پاپ معروف هری استایلز نامزده، با توجه به حرفای یکی از دوستان نزدیک این زوج، کار های مارکوس وارد باعث جدایی این دو شده."

سپس می گه:"فکر می کنی که اینا واقعا با یکی حرف زدن؟"

هری سرش رو تکون می ده، ناراحته، البته یکم، نمی تونه بگه کنه که این احساس دقیقا این چیه. برای رسانه ها، اونا همیشه یه زوج مخفی بودن، این خواسته مارکوس بود و بیشترش هم به خاطر همین بود. ولی دیدنش، این دیگه خیلی زیاده. مقاله هم همه حقیقت رو نمی گه، حتی به ماجرای شغل مارکوس و اینکه چقد می تونه خراب کننده باشه هم چیزایی اضافه کرده بودن. ظاهرا مردم هم از نظر دادن صرف نظر کرده بودن.

هری سریع می پرسه:"تو اون ویدیو رو دیدی؟"

نایل سرش رو تکون می ده و می گه:"اگر بخوام باهات روراست باشم واقعیت اینه که نمی تونم واقعا به مارکوس نگاه کنم."

لویی زیر لب می گه:"منم همین طور."

پسر نزدیک تر میاد، خرده های نون تستش روی صفحه موبایل می ریزن. شاید این به خاطر اینه که هری بینشون قرار گرفته، احساس تحت مراقبت قرار گرفتن و ایمن بودن بهش دست می ده که باعث میشه روی دکمه پخش کلیک کنه. شاید به خاطر اینه که همیشه احساس گیج بودن می کنه. شاید هر چقدر که تنبیهش کنن براش کم باشه.

اولش تاریکه و پر از سر و صدا. یکی، کسی که داره فیلم برداری می کنه، پشت صحنه داره به سختی نفس می کشه، به این طرف و اون طرف جایی که به نظر پشت یه کلاب میاد می چرخه، صدای آهنگ به سرعت زیاد می شه، هر صدای ریتمیک باعث بلند تر شدن صدا می شه، ولی رفته رفته محو می شه، ولی بعدش صدا های دیگه میاد، خدایا.

هر کسی که داره فیلم برداری می کنه می گه:"سلام؟"

و بعدش یه چیز دیگه، ولی اون صدای اه، اون صدای " آه خدایا" باعث خفه خون گرفتنش می شه.

اونا همین نزدیکیان، بالاخره، چند تا چراغ روشن می شن که باعث می شه عکس معلوم بشه، لامپ پر نوری بالای سرشه که انعکاسش روی کاشی سیاه می افته، که کافیه تا دو تا بدنی که در مقابل دیواری بلند هستن معلوم بشن، یکیشون روی سینک نشسته و پاهاش بازه، و اون یکی...

اونا صورتشون پشت به دوربینه. به پایین خم شدن و طوری بدن هاشون بین همدیگه گم شده که نمی شه گفت اصلا کسی اینجا هست. دقیقا پشتشون یه آینه قرار داره و صورت مارکوس به راحتی دیده می شه، موهاش تقریبا زیر نور چراغ حموم سفید به نظر میاد. مرد دیگه داره انگشت هاش رو روی شقیقش می کشه، دقیقا جایی که هری قبلاعاشق این بود که دستش رو روشون بکشه.

شکم هری می پیچه، هری سعی میکنه تا روش رو از اون عکس بگیره، ولی عکس خیره کننده است. ویدیو، هریرو مستقیم به سمت خودش می کشه، اونو درحالی که شاهد خرابی چیزی که قرار بود عامل خوشحالیش باشه نگه می داره.

نایل می گه:"یا مسیح!"

و در حالی که داره به ویدیو نگاه می‌کنه لبش رو گاز می‌گیره.

کسی که داره فیلم برداری میکنه ظاهرا از اینکه توی اتاق باشه هیچ احساس شرمی نمی کنه. اونا نزدیک تر میان.

مارکوس وقتی که دوربین تقریبا روی صورتش میاد بالاخره متوجه می شه. پسر عقب می کشه، به سمت قسمت مخالف اتاق تلو تلو می خوره و سعی می کنه در حالی که داره شلوارش رو بالا می کشه از صورتش محافظت کنه.

پسر دوباره و دوباره می پرسه:"وات د فاک مرد؟"

سپس به سمت یه اتاق کوچیک می ره. دوربین دنبالش نمی کنه، به جاش به سمت یه مرد دیگه برمی گرده.

هری آه آرومی از راحتی بیرون می ده. تقریبا انتظار داشت که این جاش باشه کسی که برگشته و برای بخشش التماس می کنه. TMZ روی صورتش رو سانسور کرده، ولی بقیه اندامش هنوز هم کاملا

ناآشناست، مرد صدای نه چندان بلند که مضطربه بیرون می ده، لباسش رو تنش می کنه و بیرون می ره.

هری احساس خیلی بدی برای کسی که با مارکوس سکس داشت می کنه. به جز صورت محوش یکی مطمئنه که اونو توی این ویدیو تخمی شناخته باشه. این می تونست کل زندگیش رو نابود کنه. ولی مارکوس همه جانبه به این فکر نکرده که به فاک دادن یکی توی حموم ایده بدیه.

بالاخره این دنیای مارکوسه.

همه‌اشون یکم بیشتر ازعروسک هایی که تکون می خورن و حرف می زنن در حال زندگی کردن در دنیای مارکوس اند.

مرد پشت دوربین بعد مدت ها بالاخره حرف می زنه:"اینجا یه حمومه."

صداش به طرز عجیبی گرفته است. این حتما صدای یه مرده. رو به مارکوس می گه:"نمی دونم چی فکر کردی که داری این کارو انجام می دی رفیق."

یه مرد بریتانیایی؟

"دقیقا مشکلت چیه؟ گورت رو گم کن بیرون. ازت تا اخرین سکه ای که داری شکایت می کنم."

این باعث میشه که اون مرد عقب نشینی کنه. و وقتی که اون چند قدم به عقب بر می داره صفحه شروع به تکون خوردن می کنه. چراغ ها شروع می کنن شکل های گیج کننده ای به خودشون بگیرن.

مارکوس سریع از اتاق با موهای به هم ریختش بیرون میاد. نصف بلوزش داخل شلوارشه، چهره‌اش پر از عصبانیته، سپس خودش رو به سمت دوربین می رسونه و عین یه حیوون می غره.

هری یکی از بازو هاش رو به دور خودش می پیچه. اون هیچ وقت، هیچ وقت مارکوس رو اونجوری ندیده بود. و این عین این می مونه که انگار یه سطل پر از یخ رو روی سرش خالی کرده باشن.

هری امکان داشت این روی مارکوس رو در سال‌های آینده، وقتی که ازدواج کرده بودن ببینه. 

صفحه دوباره تکون می خوره. وقتی که دستگاه روی زمین می‌افته صدای بلند و وحشتناکی از بلندگو میاد، هیچ چیزی جز سفیدی سقف اتاق رو نشون نمی ده. مارکوس داره داد می زنه، بیشتر تهدید می کنه، بیشتر فحش می ده، و صداش از طرف کاشی ها منعکس می شه، که باعث تشکیل یه آوای وحشتناک می شه. اون یکی مرد هم متقابلا داد می زنه، سپس جوری ناله می کنه که انگار مارکوس کتکش زده و تمامی خون هری توی رگ هاش یخ می زنه...

یکی دستگاه رو بر می داره، اولش صفحش رو به نارنجی تیره تغییر می ده و بعدش اون ویدیو به رنگ مشکی محو می شه.

اونا در یک لحظه همشون ساکت شدن، دست های هری در دور و اطراف موبایل می لرزه، گوشی رو به نایل بر می گردونه و و بعد دستش رو زیر بغلش می زنه. سخت تلاش می کنه تا تمام لرزشی که تو کل بدنش افتاده رو کنترل کنه.

نایل موبایل رو روی میز می ذاره. صورتش مچاله می شه و می گه:"لعنت به من"

این اخرین چیزیه که می گه و باعث میشه که این سکوت وحشتناک شکسته بشه. هری نفسش رو آروم از بینیش بیرون می ده. به طرز سوپرایز کننده ای آرومه، ولی دست پاچه است. لویی می گه:"خیلی شرم آوره. "

نگرانیش دروغه و این از لحن حرف زدنش معلومه:" چقدر برای تصویر مظلومش بد شد."

هری بهش نگاه می کنه، پسر داره به دست هاش نگاه می کنه و با ریشه‌یناخن های نامرئیش ور ‌می ره. سپس می گه:

"ظاهرا داشته اینکارو برای سال ها می کرده، خیانت کردن به نامزدش و کتک زدن مردم توی کلاب، مطمئنم که مردم قراره اینو خیلی دوست داشته باشن."

هری سرش رو کج می کنه. یه چیزی راجع به این همه تمرکز لویی روی دستاش عجیبه.

هری به آرومی می‌گه:"حداقل بعد از اینکه من موضوع رو فهمیدم دستگیرش کردن."

به نتایجش عمیق فکر می کنه:" کمتر حس حماقت دارم."

لویی نگاهی به بالا می اندازه."تو احمق نیستی."

هری پشت گردنش رو که به طرز بدی داغ شده رو می ماله:"منظورم اینه که یکم بهش فکر کن. ما واسه سه سال باهم بودیم. هرکسی که تو این مدت متوجه این موضوع نشه یکم اسکله."

نایل و لویی همزمان می‌گن:"مزخرف نگو" و قلب هری با خوشحالی می تپه.

لویی می گه:"دوباره بخونش. به نظر میاد منبعشون مطمئنه که تو از اون موضوع اطلاعی نداشتی."

نایل قبل از اینکه هری تلفن رو ازش بگیره قفلش رو باز می کنه. مقاله هنوز هم روی صفحه هست. همون طور که مقاله رو می خونه، انگشتش رو روی صفحه می کشه. یه قسمت دیگه پایین مقاله وجود داره. بعد از تبلیغات هاست که هری قبلا متوجهش نشده بود.

TMZ از به منبع ناشناس ویدیویی دریافت کرده. و منبع TMZ تایید می کنه که استایلز هیچ اطلاعی در مورد خیانت نداشت و به محض فهمیدن، رابطه رو تموم کرده. ما که می گیم دیدار به قیامت!

وبعد دو سه تا پاراگراف هم راجع به کار و آخرین آلبوم هری حرف زده بود که نقد های مثبتش رو ذکر کرده بود. تضاد خیلی بزرگی با مقاله ای بود که باهاش مارکوس رو نابود کرده بودن. اونا یه کاری کردن هری خوب به نظر برسه.

هری اخم می کنه و به لویی نگاهی می اندازه:"از کجا می‌دونستی؟"

هری یه قدم عقب رفته و مشغول جمع کرده خرده نون از روی لباسشه. سرش رو کج می کنه و به هری نگاه می کنه ولی چیزی نمی گه.

زیر پوست هری چیزی گزگز می کنه. اون دوباره وارد مقاله می شه.

TMZ ویدیویی دریافت کرد—

دوباره بخونش. هری فکر کرد.

نفس بعدیش توی گلوش یخ کرد."لویی—"

ولی اون الان داشت توی آشپزخونه راه می رفت. تی بگ ها رو توی لیوان هایی که آماده کرده بود می انداخت و روشون آب می ریخت. لویی وقتی هری اسمش رو تکرار می کرد برنمی گشت. شونه هاش رو منقبض می کنه وقتی از کنار اپن رد می شه.

نایل بهشون نگاه می کنه و کم کم متوجه موضوع می شه.

"لعنتی این امکان نداره. چی—"

لویی حرف هری رو قطع می‌کنه و می‌گه:"من باید برم یه سری کار دارم" و لبخندی می زنه و دستاش رو دور لیوانش حلقه می کنه." آقایون اگه می خواین با غذا از خودتون پذیرایی کنین. بعدا می بینمتون."

هری با پرخاشگری می‌گه."صبر کن" و به لویی نگاه می کنه:"فقط—یه لحظه صبر کن. خواهش می کنم. فقط می خوام بدونم."

آروم، و به نرمی لویی سرش رو تکون می ده. طول آشپزخونه رو طی می کنه و به چارچوب در می رسه. به چشمای هری نگاه می کنه.

دوباره تکرار می کنه:"تو شبیه احمقا نیستی. "

با نوک انگشتاش شونه ی هری رو لمس می کنه. برای لحظه ای دستش رو اونجا نگه می داره و بعد توی راهرو می ره و ناپدید می شه.

هری به نایل نگاهی می کنه و نایل هم متقابلا نگاهش می کنه. هردو دوباره به مقاله نگاه می کنن. پوست گردن هری داره می سوزه. حالا که می دونه— مطمئنه که لویی به یه طریقی تو این موضوع دست داشته.

نایل مردد به نظر می رسه وقتی می خواد حرف بزنه ولی هنوز هم ابروهاش رو از تعجب بالا داده:"می خوای اوضاع رو به دست بگیرم؟ یه چند تا مقاله راجع به اینکه چقدر داغون شدی پخش کنم؟"

هری شروع می کنه:"من—"

ولی صداش قطع می شه وقتی نگاهش به تصویر روی ویدیو می افته. اون فقط یک بار دیدش ولی ثانیه به ثانیه اش برای همیشه تو خاطرش ثبت شده. سفیدی بخشی از موهای مارکوس که به خاطر نور چراغ های فلورسنت بود و صورت درهمش وقتی که فهمید چه اتفاقی افتاده. اون حس انزجار عمیق توی معده اش پیچیده بود.

"نشدم."

بالاخره اعتراف می کنه. اشک های چند روز پیشش هنوز هم سرجاشون هستن. سنگین و تلخ پشت چشماش جمع شدن. ولی اونا اشکای خودسوزیه. اشکایی از سر ترس از اینکه الان قراره چه اتفاقی بیوفته حالا که داره تو گل دست و پا می زنه. هری دلتنگش نیست:"من داغون نشدم"

نایل چشماش رو می چرخونه:"این چیزی نبود که من پرسیدم" به نظر می‌اومد که نایل دعوت لویی رو پذیرفته بود و حالا توی یخچال دنبال غذا می گشت.

"یعنی، نمی-نمی دونم. حس می کنم اگه یه توییت یا یه چیزی تو این مایه ها بزنم اثرش بیشتره."

نایل از روی شونه اش نگاهی می اندازه. در حال باز کردن یه بسته تخم مرغه:"تو ماه هاست که توییت نزدی."

هری پاسخ می ده:"برای همین گفتم تاثیرش بیشتره" و به نایل که بین در باز یخچال وایساده و درحال برداشتن آب پرتقاله، تو آشپزخونه می پیونده.

"انقدر ناراحت شدم که سکوت مجازیم رو شکستم و دارم از همه برای حمایتشون تو این دوران سخت تشکر می کنم. بوم. کلی مقاله می شه. تو حتی لازم نیست راجع بهش کاری کنی. "

تصور این کار باعث می شه پوستش خارش بگیره. هری یاد گرفته بود که از توییتر و اینستاگرام، جاهایی که قبلا شادیش رو با فن هاش شریک می شد، فاصله بگیره. چون مارکوس نمی خواست هری زیادی توش باشه...

نایل شونه هاش رو بالا می اندازه:"می گم اگه می خوای خب پس انجامش بده. من کل دیروز داشتم تماس های دلسوزی از بقیه می گرفتم. مردم قطعا برات ناراحتی می کنن."

هری سرش رو تکون می ده. پنجره رو باز می کنه و به سمت بیرون خم می شه. گوشی رو از جیبش بیرون می کشه و برنامه ی توییتر رو دوباره دانلود می کنه. هری قبلا واقعا از دیدن نوتیفیکیشن ها ذوق می کرد. دیدن اینکه شخصی که تمام زندگیش الگوش بود داره فالوش می کنه یا براش پیام فرستاده یا اینکه به یه میلیون، دو میلیون، سه میلیون فالوور رسیده. اکانتش براش ناآشنا به نظر می رسید. آخرین پستش داشت از همه برای حمایتشون تشکر می کرد و بهشون اطلاع می داد که برای یه مدتی از توییتر می ره. اون برای—خدایا، شیش ماه پیش بود.

با اراده یه توییت جدید رو باز می کنه.

‘ممنونم.’ شروع به تایپ می کنه ولی گیر می کنه. پشت سرش نایل داره با ماهیتابه ها سروصدا می کنه. طوری رفتار می کنه که انگار کل زندگیش اینجا زندگی کرده.

بهش نگاهی می کنه. نایل اولین دوست واقعی هری بود. و بعد از اینکه به لس آنجلس رفت، بهترین دوستش شد.

نایل تقریبا داشت پشت صفحه ی گوشیش می مرد که توی این چند ماه گذشته، امنیت هری رو حفظ کنه. حالا که خطر رفع شده بود ولی شکست عشقی هری حتمی بود، همه چیزش رو رها کرده بود. با پروازی خودش رو به اینجا رسونده و هری رو غافلگیر کرده بود.

نگاهش رو به پیشنویسش می اندازه و پاکش می کنه. ‘با یه عالمه عشق و تشکر.’ این چیزیه که به جاش می نویسه.

“با همه ی عشق و تشکر برای حمایت بدون توقف و مرزتون. کلمات قادر نیستن بگن که این چقدر برام ارزشمنده. اچ.”

از نایل می پرسه:"این خوبه؟"

و تلفن رو مقابلش نگه می داره. نایل با یه گوجه ی نصفه توی دهنش، چشمش رو چپ می کنه و سرش رو تکون می ده.

وقتی جوییدنش تموم شد می گه:"این خیلی قشنگه اچ." و دراماتیک وار دستش رو روی سینه اش می ذاره."مستقیم وارد قلب می شه."

هری می خنده. به سمت بیرون برمی گرده. این موقع روز با آفتاب پوشیده شده و خیلی دوست داشتنیه. و بعد دکمه ی ارسال رو می زنه.

یک ثانیه بعد بالای صفحه ی پروفایلش میاد و عدد های زیرش به سرعت بالا می رن. هری برای مدتی لبخند می زنه. تا اعماق استخوانش این گرما نفوذ می کنه که بهش یادآوری شده هنوز مردمی هستن که، مردمی که هیچ وقت ملاقاتشون نکرده که حمایتش می کنن.

پنج سالِ گذشته براش خاطره های عجیبی رقم زده ولی حالا حتی عجیب ترم شده. الان توی این کشور گیر افتاده و به نظر می رسه این مکان به طور کامل ارتباطش با دنیای بیرون قطع شده.

نایل آهنگ بروس اسپرینگتین رو روشن می کنه. هری توی قاب پنجره ریلکس می کنه و بدنش رو کاملا روش لم می ده و صورتش رو رو به خورشید می گیره.

از روی کنجاوی داره توی اکانتش می چرخه و زمانی رو می بینه که بیشتر در ارتباط بود. و می فهمه که بیشتر این توییت ها حتی در مورد خودش نیستن. پنج یا شیش تاشون راجع به جایزه‌ی گرمیه که براش نامزد نشده بود. و یکی راجه به این بود که چقدر به نامزدش افتخار می کنه. یکی هم درمورد مراسم اهدای جوایزی بود که باهم رفته بود.

یکی برای یه خیریه که برای چندماه نماینده اش شده بودن و بالاخره یکی که در مورد اینکه نوشتن آلبوم چقدر خوب پیش می ره بود.

تقریبا برای یک سال پیش بود.

وقتی که مدیر روابط عمومیش توی اتاقه- که قطعا بهش می گه این کار خیلی ایده ی بدیه- و پشتش به هریه. هرزپشت سرهم دکمه ی دیلیت رو می زنه تا جایی که تنها چیزهایی که تو اکانتش باقی موندن، درمورد خودش و چیزهایی که حمایت می کنه و مردمی که دوستشون داره است. بعد می ره و همین کار رو توی اینستاگرامش هم انجام می ده.

به طرز ترسناکی بعد از اینکار صفحه خالی به نظر می رسه. ولی احساس درستی داره. درست تر از هرچیزی توی این سه روز گذشته.

تک تک سلول هاش برای گذشتن از این ماجرا فریاد می زنن. و قطعا هم قرار نیست متوقف بشه.

گوشیش رو روی سایلنت می ذاره و کنار می ذارتش. و تصمیم می گیره برای مدتی بی خیالش بشه. به قدری حالش خوب هست که بتونه تخم مرغ های معروف مامانش رو بخوره یا از صبحانه ی متواضعی که نایل براش درست کرده. پس فقط می شینه و ازش لذت می بره.

لویی نیم ساعت بعد برمی گرده. به خاطر رایحه ی غذای روی میز به اونجا کشیده می شه و به اونا می پیونده. هری سوالاتاش رو قورت می ده، لویی می دونه هری داره جلوی خودش رو می‌کیره تا چیزی نپرسه و با نگاهش ازش قدردانی می کنه.

هری به خودش می‌گه که هنوز وقت هست.هنوز وقت هست که تمام جواب هایی که می خواد رو از لویی بگیره...


	34. Chapter 34

نایل توی کلاب مونده و این به این معنیه که تمام کارکنان اونجا رو روی برای ساعت ها روی انگشتش می‌چرخونه، و اونا اجازه داشتن حتی بعد از رفتن همه، هنوز تو کلاب بمونن.

هری فهمید آرامشی که عصر های اینجا داره لس آنجلس نداره— هری، اینجا فقط خودشه، نایل، نسیم و خورشیدی که در اون سوی تپه داره به خواب میره. این دقیقا همون چیزیه که هری نیاز داره تا ذهنش رو از همه چیز خالی کنه که شامل مارکوس و این حقیقت که الان اون یه فرد بی خانمان و بدون خونه حساب میشه، می‌شد.

بعضی از عصر ها، هری توی کلاب می‌موند، و بعضی مواقع به خونه لویی برمی‌گشت و شب رو اونجا می‌گذروند و با متن آهنگ ها و موزیک‌هایی که نایل براش از بقیه همکار های نویسنده آورده بود ور می‌رفت. این یه آرامش خاطریه که یادت بیاد که یک چیزی داری که بهش برگردی، اما هنوز، این کار‌ها صرفاً شغل هریه و هری هنوز تنهاست. هری یه تنهایی برای خودش ساخته که هیچ‌کس قرار نیست از بین ببرتش.

بعضی شب‌ها، لویی بهش ملحق میشه، و روی میزش مچاله میشه. اونا توی دو نقطه مقابل اتاق می‌شینن، و به ندرت صحبت می‌کنند، اما سکوتی که بینشون هست نرم و راحت و آرامش بخشه. همه چیز درباره هولمز چپل به معنی آرامش و صلح بود.

و به خاطر همین صلح و آرامشه که وقتی نایل با عجله و نفس زنان وارد خونه شد و گفت: “جمع کنین بریم یه نوشیدنی بزنیم.” هری تعجب کرد.

هری گفت: "من نمیام." و برای نایل دست تکون داد. هری فقط با یه ورق که توش متن آهنگ جدیدش نوشته شده بود، روی کاناپه دراز کشیده بود. "خیلی خسته ام."

نایل جواب داد: "ساعت چهار عصره." ظاهرا ناخواسته مجبور بود به هر چیزی که هری میگه رو گوش بده. "هری من از وقتی اومدم اینجا حتی یه ابجو هم نخوردم، دارم عذاب میکشم."

هری گفت: "از لویی بخواه باهات بیاد."

"اینجا نیست."

هری آه کشید و ورقه اش رو کنار گذاشت. "پس از مامان یا رابین بخواه."

نایل گفت: "نمی‌تونم" توی چهارچوب در دست به سینه ایستاده بود و لباس های گلفش رو پوشیده بود.

هری بلند شد‌. به نظر می‌رسید حریف نایل نمی‌شه."چرا که نه؟"

نایل به اطراف نگاه کرد، به شومینه، به پنجره و به هر جایی به جز صورت هری.

بالاخره گفت: "نمی‌تونم دیگه. بیا بریم." و منتظر جواب هری نموند، به سمت کاناپه رفت، هری رو به زور بلند کرد و هری رو به طرف راه پله فرستاد. "زود باش برو یه چیزی بپوش."

هری اخم کرد. "من همین الانشم لباس تنمه."

منظور هری از لباس،ست راحتی قدیمی بود.خب لباس بودن دیگه.

نایل گفت: "منظورم یه چیزیه که بشه باهاش رفت بیرون. من تو تراس منتظرم."

برای یه لحظه هری تصمیم گرفت بره تو تخت و خودش رو به خواب بزنه تا وقتی که نایل از اونجا بره. ولی انگار نایل ذهنش رو خونده بود، چون سرش رو به پنجره جلوی در چسبوند و زل زد به هری.

هری سرش داد کشید: "مرض!" و با اکراه تمام از پله ها بالا رفت.

ده دقیقه بعد، نایل یکی از بازوهاش رو دور هری پیچیده بود و هری رو به سمت جنگل می کشید. چند ساعت پیش بارون نسبتا شدیدی اومده بود و خاک جاده رو تبدیل به گل و لای کرده بود. اما به نظر نمی رسید نایل اهمیت بده، مستقیم هری رو به وسط جاده، جلوی ورودی و درون روستا می کشید.

و کافه‌ی جوانا. البته که اونجا میرن.

برای یک عصر جمعه به طور غیر عادی ساکت بود- یه زوج یکی از میز‌های پشتی رو اشغال کرده بودن، و گروهی از بچه ها اطراف ماشین مسابقه قدیمی با هم بازی می کردن، اما میز های وسط اتاق همگی تمیز، براق و خالی بودن. نایل به سمت نزدیک ترین صندلی به بار حرکت کرد و روی اون نشست.

هری با سرعت کمتری نایل رو دنبال می‌کنه و لامپ های حبابی رو یکی پس از دیگری پشت سر می‌ذاره. وقتی که به میز می‌رسن، هری تقریبا بی میله که صندلی رو بیرون بکشه. خیلی تمیز به نظر می رسه و احتمالاً هری باید اولین نفری باشه که امروز روی اون صندلی میشینه.

هری می‌گه: "اوکی." و متوجه میشه نایل داره لبش رو گاز می‌گیره و مثل یه حیوون اماده ی شکار داره اطرافش رو نگاه می‌کنه. "دلیل اصلی که اینجاییم چیه؟"

نایل غیر متقاعد کننده میپرسه: "منظورت چیه؟ بهت که گفتم به یه مشروب نیاز داشتم."

هری دست به سینه شد. "تو همین الانشم نصف روستا رو می‌شناسی. میتونستی به معنای واقعی کلمه با هر کسی مشروب بخوری."

نایل لبخند زد. "اما می‌خواستم با تو بخورم." ولی واقعا تلاشی برای باور پذیر بودن نمی‌کرد. نایل سعی می‌کنه آرنج هاش رو روی میز بذاره اما خیلی بی قراره و به جاش تصمیم می‌گیره با انگشت هاش روی میز ضرب بگیره.

نایل رو به هری می‌گه:"مشتری مورد علاقه من."

من تنها مشتریتم، جواب متقابل همیشه اماده ی هری در برابر این جمله نایل بود. اما به محض اینکه لیام وارد شد این جواب منحل شد. لیام بی دلیل این اطراف پرسه نمی‌زنه. لیام در رو هول میده و بعد از انداختن نگاهی به دور و اطراف وارد میشه. هری به سختی متوجه‌اش میشه.

نایل تلاش هری رو برای قایم شدن رو با داد زدن و بالا گرفتن دستش تا لیام رو به سمت میز خودشون راهنمایی کنه، به باد داد. لیام یه دستش رو روی صورتش گذاشت و وقتی متوجه اون ها شد، به سمتشون قدم برداشت و حتی وقتی داشت کنار هری می نشست لبخند زد.

هری کمی خودش رو کنار کشید. دقیقا مطمئن نیست لیام چه حسی نسبت بهش داره. اون ها بارها تو خونه‌ی لویی همدیگه رو دیده بودن، اما خیلی کم باهم صحبت کرده بودن. لیام هنوز هم هر بار که به هری نگاه می کرد اون جمله ی 'من بهت مشکوکم عوضی' روی پیشونیش به چشم می خورد. و هری نمی‌تونست بپرسه چرا. هری اولین ملاقتشون رو، وقتی اولین بار سر و کله اش اینجا پیدا شد رو فراموش نکرده.اون نگاهی که لیام روی چهره اش داشت هنوز هم تعقیبش می‌کرد.

در سمت مقابل اما، به نظر نمی رسید نایل تنشی رو احساس بکنه.

نایل گفت: "لیام، رفیق" در واقع داد زد. چون نایل هنوز فرق صدای کم و زیاد رو نمی‌فهمه- "چطوری؟"

لیام جواب داد: "خوبم." هنوز لبخند می‌زد، گردنش رو به سمت جلوی اتاق دراز کرده بود.

هری هم به اون سمت چرخید. و این زمانی بود که هری متوجه لویی پشت بار شد. تکیه داده بود و با کسی حرف می زد و می‌خندید. پیراهن استین کوتاه پوشیده بود تا بتونه این هوای مزخرف گرم رو تحمل کنه.

و تا وقتی که نایل با آرنج به پهلوش ضربه نزده بود، هری متوجه نشد که به لویی خیره شده و داره لبخند می زنه. چشم هاش رو پایین انداخت و تا جایی که می تونست از نگاه کردن به لیام طفره رفت.

نایل پرسید: "چقدر دیگه طول می‌کشه بیاد؟”

لیام جواب داد: "داره کار می‌کنه" کمی اخم کرد. "یه ذره بهش دقت بده."

"باشه یه ذره وقت بهش می‌دم، ببینم چی می‌شه."

هری ساعدش رو روی میز گذاشت و گفت: "اوکی." سعی کرد آسیب دیده به نظر نرسه. "چرا همه به جز من میدونن چه اتفاقی قراره بیفته؟"

نایل بازوش رو نوازش کرد. "اوه، اچ چیزی نیست. فقط تو نمی‌تونی هیچ رازی رو نگه داری."

هری دهنش رو باز کرد تا از خودش دفاع کنه، اما واقعا هیچ چیزی برای گفتن نداشت.

لیام کمی متفکر نگاهش کرد اما بعد دلش براش سوخت. "این فکر جوانا بود در واقع، اما سرش خیلی شلوغ بود پس لویی فکر کرد—"

لویی وسط حرفش پرید: "به چی فکر کردم؟" لویی یقه لیام رو کشید، و موهای هری رو بهم ریخت و بالاخره روی صندلی نشست.

لیام زود یقه اش رو مرتب کرد و گفت: "فقط داشتیم به هری می‌گفتیم چرا اینجاییم."

لویی ابروش رو بالا انداخت. "اه اره همون ماموریت مخفی مهم."

لویی نگاه هری رو گیر انداخت، هری اجازه داد تمام ناامیدیش توی صورتش قابل مشاهده باشه. و به نظر می رسه جواب داده چون لویی پوزخند بزرگتری زد و به صندلیش تکیه داد.

"خب مامانم فکر کرد که ما می‌تونیم یه کار خوب برای مامان تو و رابین انجام بدیم." لویی ادامه داد. "از اونجایی که اون ها سر قضیه خونه استرس زیادی کشیدن و سالگردشون—"

هری با نفس بریده گفت: "سالگرد ازدواجشون" و دهنش رو از روی شوک با دست هاش پوشوند. اون کاملا کاملا فراموش کرده بود. "اوه خدای من، من به خودم قول داده بودم یه چیز خوب براشون تدارک ببینم—"

لویی گفت: "خیلی خوش شانسی پس." کصشر گفتن هری رو قطع کرد قبل از اینکه حوصله سر بر بشه. "چون ما قراره براشون یه مهمونی خفن بگیریم."

حالا همه ی اون ها به میز تکیه داده بودن، سر هاشون نزدیک به هم خم شده بود و زمزمه می‌کردن تا رازشون فاش نشه. هری بهشون ملحق شد.

"چه جور مهمونی‌ای؟"

لیام و لویی به هم نگاه کردن، لیام گفت: "هنوز نمی‌دونیم." و به همه کسایی که توی اون حلقه نشسته بودن نگاه سنگینی انداخت. "باید برنامه ریزی کنیم."

لویی گفت: "ما می‌خواستیم یکی رو استخدام کنیم اما بعد جما گفت این ایده مسخره ایه. و بعد ما متوجه شدیم یه هنرمند توی شهر داریم،" بعد رو به نایل لبخند بزرگ و درخشانی زد انگار که برای همیشه همدیگه رو میشناختن. "و شاید تو دلت بخواد شرکت کنی و یه برنامه ای داشته باشی."

قلب هری خسته و دردناک تپید. موضوع ازدواجش درست به وسط مکالمه اشون چنگ انداخته بود، به اندازه یه حفره‌ی بزرگ و قابل دیدن بود اما کسی متوجه اش نشد.

لویی— لویی با چشمای نرم تیره اش بهش نگاه میگرد، چون دقیقا می‌دونست چی گفته.

هری گفت: "من که عاشق این کارم." نمی‌تونست به جای دیگه نگاه کنه. فکر اینکه— فکر اینکه چیزی رو بسازه که باهاش عشق رو جشن بگیرن حتی با اینکه دیگه برای خودش نیست— لرزش دلپذیری رو به ستون فقراتش میفرستاد. "من— اره— من فکر کنم می‌تونیم انجامش بدیم."

لیام پوزخند زد و لویی هم به دنبالش اون کارو تکرار کرد. نایل دستش رو وسط میز گذاشت و مشتش رو به مشت اون ها زد.

هری لبخند زد.

\- -

هری برنامه ریزی رو همون شب بعد از اینکه مطمئن شد مامانش و رابین به خواب رفتن شروع کرد. لویی اجازه داد که پرینترش رو به زور ازش بگیره، و خودش چهارزانو روی صندلی نشست و از گوشه چشم نگاهش کرد.

اولین و مهم ترین قدم، البته، مکان مهمونی بود. اون یه عالمه عکس رو روی تمام میز قهوه خوری و زمین پخش کرده بود و روی پنجره پونز زده بود، تمام مکان هایی که برای جشن به اندازه کافی بزرگ، اما به اندازه ای کوچک که احساس گرما و صمیمیت هم داشته باشه بودن و کمتر از دو ساعت از اینجا فاصله داشتن. قراره که اولین کاری که فردا صبح میکنه زنگ زدن به این مکان‌های مهمونی و پرسیدن راجع به در دسترس بودنشون باشه، اما هنوز مجبوره که انتخاب هاش رو محدود کنه.

لویی، وقتی که هری داره تلاش میکنه که بین دو تا از مهمون خونه های شبیه به هم تصمیم بگیره، می‌گه:"می‌دونی، اگه از اول انقدر به خودت آپشن نمیدادی الان خیلی کارت راحت تر شده بود."

هری بهش زل میزنه، مردد، چون خیلی خسته است. هری میگه: "باید بی نقص باشه." از بین اون دوتا یدونه رو انتخاب می‌کنه و دوباره کنار یه عکس که باز هم شبیه همینه میذاره. "ما نمیتونیم همینجوری فقط توی حیاط پشتی یه نفر براشون مهمونی بگیریم، همه چیز باید درست باشه."

لویی سرش رو کج میکنه. داشت توی اون دفترچه مرموزش یه چیزایی یادداشت می‌کرد، اما دفترچه رو می‌بنده و روی پاهاش میذاره. و می‌گه: "مهم نیست چیکار کنی، همه چیز قراره بی نقص بشه."

هری یک مشت کاغذ رو به سمت لویی پرت می‌کنه اما یه جایی بین جفتشون فرود میاد. "جدی میگم. تو میتونی روی دروازه پشتی یکم چراغ ریسه ای بذاری و آنه مطمئنا عاشقش میشه. انقدر بیش از اندازه فکر نکن."

هری لب و لوچه اش رو جمع می کنه. "نمیک‌نم." چراغ قوه گوشیش رو سمت چند تا عکس هتلی که چند طیف از رنگ فندقی دارن و شبیهن می گیره تا فرقشون رو تشخیص بده. "خوبه که آدم قدرت انتخاب داشته باشه."

لویی جوابش رو میده. و لبخند میزنه. "قدرت انتخاب یدونه، نه پنج هزار تا."

به طرز عجیبی اون شب خنک بود. احتمالا به خاطر باد های قطبی ای که از اقیانوس می وزید بود. هری از این موقعیت استفاده کرده و توی شومینه عزیزش آتش روشن کرده، حداقل یکبار توی مدتی که هنوز اینجائه باید این کار رو می‌کرد. تقریبا فراموش کرده بود که شعله ها چطوری رنگ و روی اتاق رو تغییر میدن، سوسو زدن نرم سایه هایی که تمام کنج هاش رو برافروخته می کنه، این حباب زرد و نارنجی و قرمزی که محاصرشون می کنه و نوری که فقط میتونه خودش رو تا نیمه دیوار ها بالا بکشه...

و سایه ای که زیر استخوان گونه های لویی نقش می‌بنده و به رنگ طلایی کمرنگ روی پوستش می شینه.

هری میگه: "پس کمکم کن." و نگاه میکنه به وظیفه ای که حالا توی دست هاشه. "کدومشون مورد علاقه‌ی توئه؟ حتما موردعلاقه داری دیگه. "

لویی با نیشخند میگه: "اوه، بله که دارم." اما به هیچ عکس مشخصی نگاه نمی کنه، هیچ سرنخی که کمکی به هری بکنه نمیده. "اما اون کسی که قراره انتخاب کنه من نیستم."

هری می پرسه: "پس قراره چیکار کنی؟" زانو میزنه تا دستش به دور ترین کپه کاغذ هاش برسه. "یادم نمیاد که برای خودت وظیفه ای تعیین کرده باشی."

لویی جوابش رو میده: "البته که اینجام تا کاری نکنم و تمام کار هارو به اسم خودم بزنم."

هری برای چند دقیقه نادیده اش می گیره و پنج تا عکس دیگه رو هم بیرون میندازه.

بعد از جاش بلند میشه و میفهمه که نیم ساعت گذشته و وضعیت هنوز هم همونطوریه.

قبل از اینکه بتونه جلوی خودش رو بگیره غر میزنه. “لویی.” لویی سرش رو بلند میکنه. "کمکم کن."

آه میکشه. و دفترش رو دوباره میبنده. این دفعه با یه ضربه محکم میذارتش روی میزی قهوه خوری‌ای که زیر کپه کاغذها پنهان شده بود.

"چطوری کمکت کنم؟"

هری نگاه میکنه به ریخت و پاشی که کرده. "می- میتونی مثلا نصف اینارو بندازی دور؟ من پشتم رو می‌کنم سمتت، و تو هر کدوم رو که فکر میکنی مناسب ما نیست رو بیرون بنداز."

لویی بلند میشه و خودش رو میتکونه. میپرسه: "مطمئنی که میخوای من این کار رو انجام بدم؟" یکی از دستاش روی پاهاش قرار داره

" قراره بیرحم باشم."

هری به پایین نگاه میکنه، قصد داره که مورد علاقه هاش رو نگه داره، اما میفهمه مورد علاقه هاش خیلی بیشتر از ده تاست.

"فقط انجامش بده." و روش رو برمیگردونه.

لویی میخنده. یه جورایی، اون یه مدلی مدیریت میکنه که اونقدری آروم باشه تا هری نتونه بگه که کجای اتاقه تا وقتی که هری صدای مچاله شدن کاغذ هارو میشنوه.

"این هم- همون شهربازیمتروکه نیست؟"

هری از روی شونهاش دید میزنه. لویی در حالیکه لبخندش رو قورت میده به کاغذ چاپی نگاه میکنه.

"بازسازی شده." هری به آرومی تصحیحش میکنه. "بازسازی شده است، نه متروک شده."

" بالاخره یک نفر باید تا بازسازیش کنند." لویی مثل پدربزرگی که دانایی های دوران پیریش رو اظهارمیکنه، ضربهای به شقیقهاش میزنه. "تازه، هم ترسناکن و هم مطمئنا مکانش نیست.”

هری فراموش میکنه که پشتش رو بکنه- به هر حال قرار هم نبود که زیاد طاقت بیاره. به جاش، از پشت مبل بالا میاد، پاهاش رو زیر بدنش میذاره و به لوییای رو که به سمت پنجره حرکت میکرد رو تماشا میکنه.

"مشکل چرخ و فلک چیه؟"

لویی سرفه میکنه، و در حالیکه چند تا عکس رو از شیشه پنجره جدا میکنه، سرش رو تکون میده. "وقتی هشت سالم بود از روی یکیشون افتادم. یادت میاد؟"

هری-هری یادش میاد، معلومه که یادش میاد. اون اولین عضو شکسته لویی از بین تعداد زیادشون بود. چونکه لویی اصرار کرد تا کنار هری روی اون اسبها بشینه حتی وقتی که تنها اسب خالی خیلی براش بلند بود.

پوزخند میزنه. "خیلی گریه کردی."

"اوه. تو هم کردی."

هری اخم میکنه، سعی می کنه که این خاطره رو به یاد بیاره. شش سالش بود، تازه به سنی رسیده بود که اجازه داشت تنهایی سوار اسب های گردان بشه- یادش میاد که برای رسیدن پاهاش به کمک لویی نیاز داشت، یادش میاد که یه اسبی رو انتخاب کردن به نظرشون اون موقع شبیه ترین یال رو به اسب واقعی داشت، یادش میاد که وقتی باد تمام موهاش رو به صورت لویی میزد، چطور بلند بلند می‌خندید...

یادش میاد اشکهای روی صورت لویی رو... بغل کردن محکم دستهاش رو.

می‌پرسه: " گریه کردم؟"


	35. Chapter 35

لویی در حالیکه با یک بغل پر از کاغذ روی زمین نشسته بود و با سرعت برق و باد بین عکس ها می گشت، گفت: "آره، وقتی مامانم گفت که دستم شکسته، تو شروع به جیغ و فریاد کردی، چون می کردی قراره تو بیمارستان قطعش کنن."

گونه های هری سرخ شدن. "من که یادم نمیاد."

لویی با موهایی که به نرمی روی چهرهٔ خوش زاویه اش ریخته بود، بدون اینکه حتی سرش رو بالا بیاره و بهش نگاه کنه، شونه اش رو بالا انداخت. "تو شش سالت بود؛ و اینکه بیشتر دوست داشتی دست راستم رو بگیری تا دست چپم. پس قابل درکه."

صدای ترق و تروق آتش، سکوت بینشون رو می شکست. هری یکم حافظه اش رو کنکاش کرد اما جز یه ذهن خالی، چیزی گیرش نیومد.

با این حال یادش میومد که کنار تخت لویی نشسته بود؛ اما از اونجایی که خیلی کوچولو بود و خودش تنهایی قدش نمی رسید، مجبور بود تو بغل جِی زانو بزنه.

نقاشی کشیدن روی گچ دستش رو هم یادش میومد. انقدر نوشتن اسمش رو روش تمرین کرده بود که کل گچ دست لویی از خط خرچنگ قورباغه ایش پر شده بود؛ گچی که لویی باید سه ماه تمام باهاش سر می کرد، اما خب هیچ شکایتی نداشت.

هیچ کدوم از این خاطره ها رو تا الان که داشت تلاش می کرد تا به یادشون بیاره، به خاطر نداشت.

اینا باعث ترسش می شد؛ باعث می شد به این فکر کنه که چندتا خاطرهٔ دیگه اینطوری تو ذهنش قایم شدن و منتظرن تا به یاد آورده بشن.

یکهو لویی یه توپ کاغذی به سمتش پرتاب کرد و خاطره اش دود شد رفت هوا.

بعد با رضایت گفت:"تموم شد."

هری یه دوراتاق رو از نظر گذروند و دید لویی به درد نخورهاش رو که خیلی هم زیاد بودن، یه گوشه انداخته؛ و فقط سه تا برگه روی میز باقی گذاشته.

هری با صدای یکم جیغی پرسید:"سه تا؟!" خودش رو به اون طرف اتاق پرت کرد و جلوی میز زانو زد تا ببینه لویی چی انتخاب کرده. یکیشون رو که خودش هم از قبل در نظر داشت تا نگهش داره، اما دو تای دیگه جدید بودن.

لویی خودش رو روی مبل انداخت و پاهاش رو زیرش جمع کرد و گفت:"سه تا زیاد هم هست. اما اگه هیچکدومشون نشدن، من محض احتیاط چند تای دیگه رو هم در نظر گرفتم."

هری بی حواس سرش رو تکون داد و دوباره بررسیشون کرد. سومین برگه که گوشه اش تا خورده بود و زیر دو تای دیگه پنهان شده بود، توجهش رو جلب کرد.

ظاهراً تا اون هتل کمتر از یک ساعت راه بود. یه ساختمان دوست داشتنی از سنگ های خاکستری داشت که تک تک پنجره هاش با گل های زیبایی مزیّن شده بودن و طاقِ ورودیش هم به حیاط منتهی می شد.

یه آن هری ریسه های چراغ رو بین شیارهای دیوار سنگی و میز های گرد و صندلی های بلند رو تو فضای سبز تجسم می کنه، و بعد تو اون سالن خوشگلی که احتمالا پشت اون پنجرهٔ بزرگ وجود داره هم، مهمان هایی رو می بینه که در حال رقصیدن هستن.

بدون اینکه متوجه باشه، گفت:"این یکی." همین حالاش هم تو ذهنش داشت همه چی رو برنامه ریزی می کرد -گلها اینجا، یه حلقه گل هم اونجا و این هم جاییه که نوشیدنی ها قراره سرو بشن-

"خیلی دقیقه نودیه،" هری سرش رو بالا گرفت و لویی رو دید که داره بهش لبخند می زنه، با وجود اینکه سعی در پنهان کردنش داشت. "ممکنه رزرو شده باشن."

هری بالاخره گفت:" بهشون هزینه ی بیشتری می دم." کنار لویی روی مبل نشست و لپ تاپش رو روی پاش گذاشت تا دنبال عکس ها از زاویه های بیشتری بگرده. "فکر می کنی بتونم به رئیسشون رشوه بدم؟"

لویی خندید و رفت نزدیکتر تا از رو شونهٔ هری به صفحه نگاه کنه، و گفت:"آروم باش، عشق." هری لرزید. "اول از همه تو قرار نیست هزینه اش رو پرداخت کنی، دوم اینکه قطعاً نمی تونی به رئیسشون رشوه بدی. مطمئنم جاهای دیگه ای هم وجود داره."

هری اخم کرد و با اکراه چشمهاش رو از عکس سالن رقص با کپشن مفید 'قابل اجاره برای عروسی و دیگر مراسمات' برداشت.

از اونجایی که انتظار نداشت لویی انقد بهش نزدیک باشه، به خودش لرزید. لویی پلکی زد و ازش یکم دور شد. هری فقط تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا یه وقت دستش رو به سمتش دراز نکنه و بگه، نه خواهش میکنم همین جایی که هستی بمون...

به خودش یادآوری کرد که حداقل نه تو این زمان، یا تو این مکان، یا حتی تو این زندگی... خیلی دیر کرده...

وقتی سؤال اصلیش یادش اومد، پرسید:"پس هزینه ها با کیه؟" کنارش بدون حضور لویی سرده. "من فکر کردم-"

لویی به سختی لبخندی زد و گفت:"فقط بسپرش به ما." ولی نگفت منظورش از ما دقیقا چه کسانی هست. "با برنامه ریزی و سفارش همه چیزا، به اندازه ی کافی سرت شلوغ میشه."

هری به عکسی که حالا روی صفحه ی لپ تاپش بود نگاهی کرد. خدایا. لویی درست می گفت. یه ایده ق خیلی دقیق از اینکه چه مقدار گل باید برای سالن بگیره داشت؛ یه عالمه گل.

دیگه داشت رد می داد اما بیشتر از هرچیزی، به طرز غیرقابل توصیفی خوشحال بود. دلش می خواست یه چیز خیلی زیبا و خاص به مامانش بده؛ یه چیزی که جبرانی باشه برای تمام سالگردهایی که از دست داده...

در حالیکه مضطربانه با انگشت هاش روی کیبورد لپ تاپ، ضربه های آهسته ای می زد، رو به لویی گفت:"من این مکان رو می خوام. اینجا عالیه. من فقط- من اینو می خوام."

شبیه بچه ها شده بود و خودش هم این رو می دونست اما اهمیتی نمی داد. واسه این یکی هرجور که شده باید کارش رو‌ پیش ببره. اصلاً راه دیگه ای هم نداره.

انگشت های گرم و لرزانی با دودلی شونه اش رو فشار دادن. "می‌ گیریش." لویی بهش لبخندی زد و با خستگی یکی از چشم هاش رو مالوند.

هری متوجه شد که قلبش داره تند تند می زنه؛ مطمئن بود که به خاطر هیجان و سر و سامان دادن به افکار پریشانش است. سرش گیج می رفت و مجبور بود چند بار پلک بزنه تا تاری دیدش برطرف شه. دستاش به طور عصبی روی کیبورد می لرزیدن و کل مبل به خاطر بی قراریش داشت آهسته تکون می خورد.

لویی با صدایی که به زور شنیده می شد گفت:" چیزایی که می بینی رو بهم بگو."

هری نگاهش رو بالا آورد و سرش رو به علامت سؤال کج کرد.

لویی لبخند زد و دستش رو به سمت صفحهٔ لپ تاپ تکون داد. "سالن؛ بهم بگو وقتی همه چی آماده و تموم شد، توش چی می بینی؟"

یه سبد زنبق سفید، گلهای صورتی، روبان های طلایی؛ ریسه های چراغ از لوستر به گوشه های سالن وصل شدن؛ کناره ها هم غذا سرو میشه؛ انتهای سالن شامپاین ها، گروه موسیقی روی سکو؛ بهترین ظروف هتل با یه شاخه گل تو هر ظرف؛ نور پردازی گوشه های سالن، با سایه هایی که رو سقف می اندازن.

با اینکه همین الانش هم کلمات مثل برف قبل از ریزش بهمن، سر زبونش جاری شده ان، هری با شک پرسید:"مطمئنی؟ من یه عالمه-"

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد:"همه اش رو بگو." دستش روی تکیه گاه مبل اونقدری به گوش هری نزدیک بود مه تقریباً لمسش می کرد.

چونه اش رو روی زانوهاش گذاشته بود و سرحال با دقت و توجه به هری نگاه می کرد. خیلی هم علاقه مند به هرچیزی که هری قرار بود بگه.

هری نمی خواست اعتراف کنه که توجه کامل لویی باعث شده بود تا یکم خجالت بکشه؛ پس به جاش شروع کرد همهٔ چیز هایی که می خواست سفارش بده رو با جزئیات کامل توضیح بده. حین اینکه توضیح می داد، هی به عکس روی صفحه هم اشاره می کرد و باعث می شد نگاه لویی بین هری و عکس در گردش باشه؛ اما اصلا به هیچ جای دیگه ای نگاه نمی کرد. هیچ نشونه ای از اینکه از حرف زدن های هری حوصله اش سر رفته باشه، تو صورتش پیدا نمی شد. وقتی حرف هاش درباره ی سالن تموم شد به سراغ فضای آزاد رفت، که آیا حیاط پشتی هم داره، یا باید از مهمان های هتل برای یه شب اجاره اش کنن. همینطور که حرف می زد کم کم رو ی مبل لم می داد؛ بعد لپ تاپ رو از روی پاش برداشت تا راحت تر باشه.

لویی بهش گوش می داد و نگاهش می کرد که توی خودش جمع میشه و به بالشتک ها تکیه میده. صورتش تو نور آتش می درخشید. بیرون پنجره آسمان از آبی تیره رو به سیاه می رفت، با ماه سفید و ابرهای منحنی شکلی که نقاشی اش کرده بودن. خواب به نرمی اما مصرانه بهش هجوم میاره.

وقتی سرش رو به پشتی مبل درست جایی که دست لویی بود تکیه داد، لویی چیزی نگفت. هری می خواست؛ به چیزی نیاز داشت که نمی تونست با واژه ها بیانش کنه، اما مثل اینکه لویی می تونست بفهمتش. یکم لم داد و بغلش رو به روی هری باز کرد تا درست زمانی که سر هری داشت سر می خورد، بگیرتش.

هری حتی با چشم های بسته هم حرف می زد؛ و لویی با صداهایی از روی رضایت و محبت بهش اطمینان می داد که داره بهش گوش می کنه. دنیا توی بوی لباس های تمیز و شامپوش، ترق و تروق چوب هایی که تو آتش تکه تکه می شدن، و پشت پلک های بستهٔ هری رو با جرقه هاشون نقاشی می کردن، خلاصه می شد.

یادش نمیاد کی خوابش برد.

صبح، خودش رو در حالی پیدا کرد که روی مبل دراز کشیده بود و بالشتک ها بدنش رو‌احاطه کرده بودن؛ کپه های کاغذ از گوشه کنار اتاق جمع شده بودن و لویی هم رفته بود.

هرچند هنوز توی اتاق بود. توی خاکستر های آتش، توی پنجره ای که یکم باز گذاشته شده بود تا هواب تازهٔ صبحگاهی رد و بدل بشه.

توی پتویی که محکم دور شونه های هری پیچیده شده بود. به طور ترسناکی یادآور صبح های از دست رفته ی گذشته های دور...

عشق.

\--

لیام ناله کرد:"بهش بگو انقد بهم سیخونک‌ نزنه."

نایل هم در حالی که با زور بیشتری دست لیام سیخونک می زد، ناله کرد:"تو هم بهش بگو از متهم کردن من به گوزیدن، دست برداره."

نیم ساعت بود که لویی داشت می خندید و اشکاش رو از گوشه ی چشمهاش پاک می کرد. با صدایی که انگار چیزی نمونده تا سکسکه اش بگیره، گفت:"نایل، ما همه شنیدیم که تو گوزیدی، رفیق. متأسفم."

نایل صدای خشمگینی درآورد و به آخرین امیدش چنگ انداخت. "هری، خواهش می کنم تو از شرف و حیثیت من دفاع کن."

هری خنده اش رو خورد و فرمون رو محکم تر گرفت، در همین حین تلاش می کرد ماشین رو تو جاده ی باریک، بدون انحراف و افتادن تو چاله چوله، هدایت کنه.

لویی گفت:"حواس راننده رو‌پرت نکن." هری پیش خودش فکر کرد چیزی نمونده تا لویی برگرده و یکی پس گردن نایل بخوابونه. "لیام توام ولش کن دیگه."

"اما-"

"غذای لعنتیتون رو کوفت کنین! تو راه برگشت شما دوتا دیگه پیش هم نمی شینین."

سکوت.

هری شدیداً داشت تلاش می کرد تا خودش رو آروم کنه، اما تقریباً یه ساعته که وضعیت همینه و دیگه از تمرکز کردن خسته شده بود.

نایل گفت:"تو نمی تونی بهم بگی که کجا باید بشینم." لیام که داشت اسنک هاشون رو از توی کوله پشتی در می آورد هم بهش ملحق شد تا به لویی طعنه بزنن.

در آخر هرسه تاشون داشتن به هم غذا پرتاب می کردن و مثل میمون جیغ می کشیدن -که روی صحبت بیشتر با نایله، کسی که مسیرهایی که بیشتر از بیست دقیقه طول بکشه رو نمی تونه تاب بیاره.

برای اینکه تو مود سفر باشن، لویی قبل از اینکه راه بیفتن، پیشنهاد نوشیدنی رو داده بود. اما لیام و نایل به خاطر هری، تنها کسی که می تونست از ماشین اجاره ایش استفاده کنه و بنابراین به عنوان راننده انتخاب شده بود، قبول نکردن. اون لحظه هری کمی احساساتی شده بود، اما تقریباً مطمئن بود که فقط داشتن جلوی اون نقش بازی می کردن تا بعدش بدون اون برن نوشیدنی بگیرن.

نکته اینه که، اون داره تو یه جادهٔ بیرون شهری و بادگیرِ انگلیسی، به سمت یه ساختمان قشنگ ویکتوریایی رانندگی می کنه، در حالیکه سه تا مرد بزرگ ماشینش رو به منطقه جنگی تبدیل کرده ان.

همون لحظه که ترمز کرد و ماشین رو زد کنار، یه بیسکوییت تو شیشه جلوی ماشین پرت شد. همونطور که به سمت عقب، جایی که نایل و لیام وسط صندلی تو هم گره خورده بودن بر می گشت، گفت:"رسیدیم." اون صحنه باعث شیفتگیش شده بود. "باید تلاش کنیم تا جدی به نظر برسیم؛ بنابراین شما دوتا تو ماشین می مونین."

اون دوتا بلافاصله خودشون رو از همدیگه باز کردن و درحالیکه چپ چپ به هم نگاه می کردن، سر جاشون نشستن.

وقتی به لویی نگاه کرد دید اون هم با گونه های قرمز و موهای پریشان داره لبخند می زنه.

هری یه ابروش رو بالا انداخت.

لویی موز له شده ای که دستش بود رو زمین گذاشت و اشاره کرد:"اونا اول شروع کردن. من که خوبم. سر و مر و گنده. آماده ی رفتن."

هری آهی کشید:"بینیت کاکائوییه."

لویی سعی کرد چشمهاش رو پایین بیاره تا ببینتش؛ که باعث شد چشماش چپ بشه. هری انتظار نداشت با دیدن این تصویر، قلبش تیر وحشتناکی بکشه. اما آخه این- این خیلی احمقانه و شبیه به لویی ایه که عاشقش بود.

لویی در حالیکه سعی می کرد زبونش رو به نوک بینیش برسونه، پرسید:"کجاش دقیقاً؟"

هری لبخند زد و آه کشید؛ و دستش رو دراز کرد تا واسش پاکش کنه.

الکتریسیته ای که از لمسش بهش وارد شد فراتر از حدی بود که بتونه تو فضای تنگ ماشین تحملش کنه، پس سریع بدون اینکه به کسی نگاه کنه از ماشین بیرون پرید.

با گوش هایی پر از سکوت و نسیم ملایمی روی گونه های داغش، بالاخره تونست ساختمان خارق العاده ی رو به روش رو ببینه.

درست مثل عکسش به نظر می رسید و خورشیدی هم که که پشتش توی آسمان دیده می شد، تکمیلش می کرد. گل های پنجره ها به رنگ هایی می مونستن که به ساختمان پاشیده شدن تا به نمای قدیمی هتل، زندگی ببخشن.

شبیه یه معبد مخفی بین کوه ها بود که درخت ها اون رو از دیده پنهان کرده بودن؛ با یک سری چیزهای کوچک که نشون می داد تو عصر حاضر دارن زندگی می کنن.

سه تا راه شنی مختلف مثل رودخونه از بالای تپه به سمت پایین می اومدن و تا دور فواره ی نزدیک به ورودی کشیده می شدن؛ جایی که یه نفر درحالیکه واسشون دست تکون می داد، منتظرشون وایساده بود.

لیام وقتی از ماشین پیاده شد، با نگاهی که هری از زمان نو جوونیشون دیگه تو صورتش ندیده بود، به سمت جلو راه افتاد. "واو!"

نایل هم با آرامشی به اندازه ی لوس و ننریِ چند دقیقه قبلش، کنارش راه افتاد. با اون تی شرت آبی رنگش، بین اون همه سرسبزی مثل یه قطره بارون غول پیکر به نظر می رسید.

لویی در حالیکه از کنارش رد می شد، به آرومی به پهلوش سقلمه ای زد. هری که تو ذهنش مشغول برنامه ریزی بود، فقط یادش موند که در ماشین رو قفل کنه و به طرف لویی بدوئه تا خودش رو بهش برسونه.

خانومی به نام ماکسین که دم در ورودی باهاشون ملاقات کرد، صورتی گرد و‌ بشاش با موهای بلوند آشفته ای داشت که تو باد موج می خورد. هری که از ظاهرش خوشش می اومد.

داخل قسمت پذیرایی توی گل و‌گیاه هایی از همه شکل و اندازه، غرق شده بود. هرگوشه یه گیاه به چشم می خورد و باعث‌ می شد که بوی تمیزی خوشایندی هوا رو فرا بگیره.

ماکسین بهشون لبخندی زد و دستاش رو به حالت نمایشی باز کرد و گفت:"به هتل سلطنتی خوش اومدین."

هری برگ سبز تیره و نرمی رو لمس کرد و به حس خنکی زیر انگشتاش، لبخند زد.

"اگر دنبال من تشریف بیارید، سالن رقص از این سمت هستش."

نایل و لیام به سمت میز رفته بودن و به نظر می رسید دارن با مسئول پذیرش صحبت می کنن. هری چشم هاش رو چرخوند و تو دلش دعا کرد تا زمانی که اونا رو به حال خودشون رها می کنه، دردسری درست نکنن.

تمام مدتی که توی راه رویی با تزئینات پیچیده قدم های تند ماکسین رو دنبال می کردن، لویی کنارش چسبیده بود.

تاریک بود، اما نه به طرز ناخوشایندی. تراش های خیره کننده ی پنجره می درخشیدن و همه ی درهایی که ازشون رد می شدن، سنگین و از جنس چوب بودن؛ یه شماره ی طلایی براق روی هر در به چشم می خورد و فرش زیر پاشون هم یه ملیله دوزی شده ی قرمز_طلایی ای بود که تهش خدا می دونست کجا تموم میشه. هری یکم حس و حال رمان هروئین از جین آستین رو داشت.

وقتی داشتن از یه پلهٔ مارپیچ پایین می رفتن، لویی رو بهش زمزمه کرد:"خیلی دوست داشتنیه، نه؟"

هری هم زمزمه کرد:"چرا داری زمزمه می کنی؟" جواب لویی فقط یه لبخند بود.

بالاخره ماکسین جلوی یه در دولنگه ایستاد. هری باید سرش رو بالا می گرفت تا بتونه کامل ببینتش.

ماکسین پرسید:"چه تعداد میهمان مدّ نظرتونه؟" لویی مجبوره دوباره بهش سقلمه بزنه تا بتونه هوش و حواسش رو روی سؤال متمرکز کنه.

هری عذرخواهانه گفت:"اوه... مطمئن نیستم، اما درحال حاضر بین چهل تا پنجاه نفره."

ماکسین سرش رو تکون داد:"همین هم خوبه؛ من در رو واستون باز می کنم، راحت باشید."

لنگه های در رو یکی یکی باز کرد. لحظه ی اول هری فقط یه نگاه اجمالی به سالن انداخت، اما همون هم کافی بود تا ضربان قلبش رو بالا ببره. نورانی بود. اونقد نورانی که سالن تو نور غرق شده بود؛ زرد و طلایی و سفید خالصی که از در به خارج پراکنده می شدن و به پاهای هری می رسیدن.

به پایین نگاه کرد و درحالیکه تلاش می کرد تا خودش رو آماده کنه، اَشکالی که روی کفش هاش نقش بسته بودن رو تماشا می کرد.

لویی دستش رو بین کتف هاش گذاشت و به آرومی پرسید:"خوبی؟ در بازه."

هری نفسی کشید و دستاش رو دور پوشه ای که با خودش آورده بود، محکم کرد و جواب داد:"آره." و قبل از اینکه نظرش رو عوض کنه نگاهش رو بالا آورد.

درواقع انتظار نداشت که گریش بگیره. وقتی تونست این ملاقات رو جور کنه، یکم اشکش در اومد، اونم فقط به خاطر اینکه همه چی داشت خیلی خوب پیش می رفت؛ اما محض رضای خدا_ این فقط یه سالن رقص بود!

مگر اینکه نبود، بود؟!


	36. Chapter 36

وقتی که به ارومی و با احتیاط یک قدم به داخل می‌ذاره احساس حرمت و احترام می‌کنه. زمین وزنش رو حمل می‌کنه، مثل یه دریای عالی و درخشان بالا و پایین میره. واقعی به نظر نمیاد، انتظار داره که هر لحظه غرق شه، انتظار داره وقتی به اون طرف اتاق که پنجره‌های بلند که مثل یک گردنبند کریستال کنار هم قرار گرفته بودن میره زمین زیر پاهاش حرکت کنه.

بالای سرش، خوشه‌هایی از مجسمه‌های فرشتگان آسمانی با چشمان سنگی نگاهش می‌کردن، و پشت قطعه‌های شفاف شیشه، زمین هتل، بی‌انتها به نظر می‌رسید، و تا جایی که چشم می‌دید در رنگ سبز پیچ می خورد.

لویی پشت سرش میگه: "واو"، نفس کوتاهی می‌کشه و اگه بخاطر اکو شدن توی اون اتاق نبود، هری اون رو نمی‌شنید.

برمی‌گرده. لویی مات و مبهوت وسط اتاق ایستاده، و با مجسمه‌های فاخر و عتیقه محاصره شده، در نور غرق شده بود - اشعه‌های نور وقتی داخل اتاق می‌شدند، مثل نورافکن بودند، به دنبال همدیگه می‌رفتن تا ببینن کدومشون می‌تونه زودتر به لویی برسه، کدوم می‌تونه نوک موهاش رو روشن کنه و کدوم یکی زودتر می‌رسه تا لبخند روی لبش رو درخشان کنه.

هری آهش رو توی سینه‌اش نگه می‌داره. خدایا! اون زیباست.

این فکر تکونش میده. این خیلی ناگهانیه. مثل ضرب‌المثل یک گاو توی یک مغازه چینی فکر کردن شوهر سابقش خیلی بی پروا و گستاخانه است. اون سعی می‌کنه که دوباره روی سالن تمرکز کنه، تمام نقش و نگار های روی سقف رو از اول تا آخر پیگیری کنه، اما به نظر میرسه که بعضی‌ از خوشه‌ها رو جا می‌اندازه وقتی می‌دونه که لویی دقیقا همونجاست، پیچیده‌تر از هر چیزی که یک مجسمه‌ساز حتی بتونه بهش فکر کنه.

مغلوب شده، دوباره نگاهی نه چندان طولانی به لویی می‌اندازه. لویی سرش رو بالا برده و به تکه‌های سقف بالای سرش نگاه می‌کنه، پس هری هم همین کار رو می‌کنه، و متوجه لوستر بزرگ میشه.

چندتا لوستر کوچکتر هم در کناره‌های اتاق آویزون شده بودند، اما در مقابل لوستر اصلی کاملا ناچیز بودند. مثل یک آینه هزار تیکه شده برق میزد، با اینکه هیچ بادی توی اتاق نبود ماهرانه تکون می‌خورد، نقطه‌های نور رو روی دیوار، پنجره‌ها و نوک بینی لویی منعکس می‌کرد. به نظر می‌اومد که بی‌دردسر از سقف آویزون مونده بود، انگار که همیشه اونجا بوده، بدون تغییر، از وقتی که این خونه صد سال پیش ساخته شده بود. هری فکر می‌کنه که می‌تونه نوازش هزاران پیراهن مختلف رو روی آرنجش حس کنه، صدای به هم خوردن لیوان‌ها و مکالمه‌های پر جار و جنجال جامعه انگلیس رو بشنوه، تاریخ رو توی هر قدمی که بر می‌داشت می‌دید، توی هر تراشه و خراشی که روی زمین زیر پاش بود. فقط می‌تونست حجم عظیمی از مراسم‌هایی که یک زمانی اینجا اتفاق افتاده بود رو تصور کنه، و تمام عروسی‌ها-

لویی گفت: "خیلی خوشگله." صداش سرتاسر اتاق مثل یک موسیقی میچرخه و هری گیج شده است. "توی عکس خوشگل به نظر می‌رسید اما این شکلی دیدنش.."

"واقعا خوب چیزیه،" مکسین موافقت می‌کنه. هری نگاه آخر رو به باغ می‌کنه و برمی‌گرده به سمت دری که کنارش صحبت می‌کردن. پاهاش کمی سست و لرزانه.

"یه بالکن کوچیک بیرون هست، از پله ها بالا برید اگه دوست دارید ببینید."

هری متوجه راه پله کوچک و مارپیچی که گوشه اتاق بود نشده بود. مستقیم به سمتش میره- کارش بی‌ادبیه، می‌دونه، اما به نظر می‌رسه که لویی و مکسین یه موضوع دیگه برای مکالمه پیدا کردند و تازه، اونجا یه بالکن بود!

بالای پله‌ها یک نور کوچک و درخشان بود، و یک در شیشه‌ای که به بیرون هدایت میشد. به آرومی و نرمی باز میشه وقتی هری بهش تکیه میزنه.

اون بالا، نسیم کمی تند تره. باد لابه‌لای موهاش می‌پیچه و فوری همراهش به حرکت می‌افته، به صورتش ضربه می‌زنه و بعد میره. اما ارزشش رو داره، منظره نفس‌گیر بود.  
تقریبا نزدیک به زمینه، اما باز هم، یک طبقه بالاست و به اندازه‌ای نزدیکه که می‌تونستی به رز‌های سرخی که زیر بالکن رشد می‌کرد، دست بزنی و این بلندی، تمام چیزیه که لازم داره تا مایل‌ها و مایل‌ها در دوردست رو تماشا کنه.

زمین گلف سمت چپ مجاور، مثل دریای علفزار، بالا و پایین می‌رفت، سبز بی‌نقص در مقابل آبی لاجوردی آسمان، و بالای سوسو زدن نوک درختان موج‌دار، خط افق منچستر در مقابل آفتاب می‌درخشید. در پشت‌ آن، انگار یک نفر تلاش می‌کرد تا زیر افق را خط بکشد و سنگ‌های خزه‌دار پارک پیک دیستریکت تلاش برای رسیدن به ابرها می‌کردن.

این، هری فکر میکنه، و نفس عمیقی میکشه. این یکی از اون چیز های باور نکردنیه که اون برای خودش تصور میکرد.

باد به چشم هاش میخوره باعث میشه اشک توی چشم هاش جمع بشه، عینک افتابیش رو از روی موهاش برمیداره و روی بینیش میذاره. باید امروز روی مود کاری باشه. اون باید مکسین رو متقاعد کنه تا بتونه این سالن رقص باورنکردنی و شگفت انگیز رو اجاره کنه. 

اون میتونه وقتی مامانش و رابین سوپرایز میشن گریه کنه. هیچکس قرار نیست بپرسه چرا.

یه کبوتر تنها که وسط اسمان در حال پرواز بود، به سمت هری میاد و کنار ارنج هری روی نرده پلکان میشینه. از اون کبوتر های شهری نیست. یه نوع کبوتر خاص، از اون گردن قرمز ها و تن و سر خاکستری بود.

هری بهش میگه: "سلام." و به خاطر اینکه حواسش پرت شده خوشحاله. پرنده سرش رو تکون میده. "امروز یکم باد میاد، نه؟"

لویی از پشت سرش گفت: "میبینم که بالاخره از دستش دادی." پرنده بال هاش رو باز کرد و به سمت جایی که ازش اومده بود پرواز کرد. هری با میلش برای تماشای اون جنگید.

به جاش مطمئن شد خودش رو در آغوش بگیره و برگرده از روی شونه اش لویی رو تماشا کنه. لویی با نیش باز و چشم های تنگ شده به خورشید نگاه میکرد.

هری جواب داد: "فقط‌ می خواستم مطمئن شم اسیب ندیده باشه." کمی اونطرف تر رفت تا جا برای یه نفر دیگه کنارش باز بشه. لویی این دعوت ساکت رو پذیرفت و کنارش ایستاد. "اون احتمالا قبولمون میکنن اگه یکی از کبوتر های خاص جلوی چشممون آسیب ببینه."

لویی جواب داد: "کبوتر های خاص." هنوز داشت لبخند میزد. کل روز رو انگار های بود، حتی توی راهم هم با اینکه ازش متنفره. منصرف نشده بود. خیلی ارامش‌بخش بود که همچین چیزی رو ببینی. "فکر کنم اسمشون فاخته اس میدونی."

هری با صدای بلندی که توی باد گم شد خندید و گفت: "گمشو." و به طور نمایشی یه قدم از لویی فاصله گرفت. "من فرق‌شون رو میدونم. ممنون."

لویی باهاش مشاجره نکرد. نگاه راضی ای روی چهره اش بود که تونسته بود هری رو بخندونه. هری به پایین، باغ رز ها نگاه کرد. اون تمام روز خسته کننده بوده، میدونه، همه اش به خاطر اتفاقاتی است که در گذشته اتفاق افتاده بود.

لویی یا باید افکارش رو خونده باشه یا با دقت خیلی خیلی بالا تماشاش کرده باشه، چون به نرمی پرسید: "همه چیز خوبه؟" صداش باعث میشه بغض توی گلوی هری بزرگتر بشه.

هری سرش رو تکون میده: "من خوبم" از عینک افتابیش و موهایی که توی صورتش ریخته متشکره.

لویی جواب میده: "هممم-" مشخصه که متقاعد نشده.

"خوبم." هری همچنان ادامه میده. "این- من خوبم."

لویی جلو میره و فاصله بینشون رو پر میکنه ولی نه اون قدر نزدیک که هری فکر کنه فصای شخصی نداره.

لویی گفت: "مشکلی نیست." هری جرئت پیدا کرد تا توی صورتش نگاه کنه، فقط به خاطر اینکه چشم های خودش مخفی بودن. "هیچکس از تو انتظار نداره که حالت خوب باشه. من فکر میکردم ایده خوبی باشه که تو رو درگیر این بکنیم، اما شاید، این جا-"

هری متوقفش میکنه. "این قراره عالی بشه." چون میدونه لویی قراره به کجا برسه. شیشه عینک دودیش بخار گرفته، اما نمیتونه درش بیاره تا تمیزش کنه، نمیتونه با لباسش اشک هاش رو پاک کنه چون اون موقع لویی میفهمه، و دلش به حال هری میسوزه.

"این عروسی بود که من میخواستم. راهرو دقیقا همینجا قرار داشت." به اون فضا اشاره کرد، جایی که باغ کمی تزیین شده بود. میتونست تصور کنه اونجا فرش تیره ای پهن شده و هری روی اون به سمت مارکوس قدم برمیداره. "من- میدونی از اون قوس های درب و داغون که تو فیلم ها هست میخواستم؟ با گلهای رز و اون چیز میزای بافتنی؟ من قرار بودن اون ها رو داشته باشم، و دسته هایی از گل های وحشی در اطرافمون، و ما قرار بود تا غروب آفتاب صبر کنیم، چون اون بهترین زمان برای گرفتن زیباترین عکس هاست - "

نفس بعدیش توی گلوش گیر افتاد، از بیرون اومدن سرباز میزد تا وقتی که مثل یه هق هق شکل گرفت، پس هری دهنش رو بست. یه قطره اشک راهش رو از گوشه عینکش گرفت و روی دماغش افتاد.

لویی به نرمی گفت: "گریه نکن." ذره ای ترحم توی صداش پیدا نبود.

وقتی هری با اون چشم های بلوری و مژه های بلندش بهش نگاه کرد، باد موهاش رو توی صورتش ریخت و اتیش رو توی چشم هاش روشن کرد.

هری فین فین کرد.

لویی تکرار کرد. "گریه نکن." و اخم کرد. اون یه حرکت بی نتیجه کرد، انگار یه لحظه خودش رو فراموش کرد و میخواست لمسش کنه. "لطفا گریه نکن. اون لیاقت تو رو نداشت. تو کسی رو پیدا میکنی که واقعا عاشقت باشه، و اون عروسی ای که رویاش رو داری بهت میده. قول میدم."

هری اب دهنش رو قورت میده تا بغض بزرگی که توی گلوش گیر کرده رو همراه با اون پایین بفرسته. اون احساس میکنه دیگه شانسی نداره. مثل اینکه این مرحله از زندگی رو بارها مردود شده و همه امتیاز هاش پاک شدن. اون بعد از ترک کردن لویی کاملا گمشده و تنها بود تا اینکه مارکوس اومد و اون جای خالی رو پر کرد و حالا اون دوباره باید از اول شروع کنه.

اون تمام توانش رو جمع کرد تا بگه. "سال ها گذشته. احساس میکنم همه اون سال ها رو از دست دادم. من برای مدت زیاد با اون بودم اما اون هیچ وقت-"

لویی متوقفش کرد. "اون کسیه که این وسط باخته." این لحظه، زمانی بود که لویی تصمیم گرفت که هری ارزششو داره که لمس بشه. انگشت های سردش پشت گردن گرم هری رو لمس کردن و بعد شونه اش رو فشرد. "اون بوده که باخته هری نه هیچ کس دیگه. برای تو که واقعی بود، مگه نه؟"

هری به دردی که احساس کرده بود فکر‌کرد، انگار کسی تیکه تیکه اش کرده بود، تک تک اون تیکه ها رو دوباره خرد کرده بود به طوری که دیگه با هم مچ نمیشدن. به زمانی فکر کرد که توی تراسش ایستاده بود، و باد توی موهاش در جریان بود درست مثل همین الان، و   
به صدای رفتن مارکوس از زندگیش گوش میداد.

هری گفت: "اره." و قسمت خیس صورتش رو لمس کرد. "اره خدایا. اون واقعی بود."

لویی گفت: "پس تو چیزی رو از دست ندادی. تو عاشق یه نفر بودی و تمام چیزی که داشتی رو بهش دادی. این شبیه به هری ایِ که من میشناسم."

هری لبخندی میزنه و به منطقه وسیع هتل نگاه میکنه و پنجره های غیر قابل شمارش برج Beetham، که درست در کنار همدیگه قرار گرفته بودن. اسمان خراش هایی که باعث شد به شهر مارکوس فکر کنه، طوری که دست هری رو باز گذاشته بود تا هر طوری که میخواد عروسی رو برنامه ریزی بکنه و بعد مودبانه مشارکت در اون کارها رو رد میکرد.

هری اون موقع این رو ندیده بود، اما اون درست بهش زل زده بود و به روشنی نور خورشید بود.

مارکوس هرگز با اون کنار نمیومد.

اون هیچ وقت ازدواج رو مثل هری نمیدید. اون هیچ وقت با این جور فضا ها جور در نمیومد، در وسعتش گم میشد.

هری توی این کشور بزرگ شده بود، و قرار بود همیشه به اینجا برگرده، یه خانواده ای توی جایی به جز بورلی هیلز تشکیل بده. وقتی که کاملا توی مارکوس حل شده بود اسون بود که فراموش کنه چقدر عاشق این کاره هر چند دلش براش تنگ شده بود. براشون اسون بود که تمام توافق هایی که کردن بودن رو عقب بندازن، چون اون ها جوون و عاشق بودن- هری بود حداقل- و لس انجلس جایی بود که شغلش نیاز داشت تا باشن. اینده مفهوم انتزاعی داره.

هری از درون برای پیدا کردن مرد دیگه ای که عاشقش بشه، تا قلبش رو به طور دیگه ای به روی اون باز کنه احساس پیری میکنه .

اون گمشده.

خودخوری هاش بالاخره بهش ضربه زد، دهنش رو توی ارنجش مخفی کرد. لویی محکم‌تر به شونه هاش چنگ زد. و یه چیزی گفت -اسم هری رو- و بعد اون رو به سمتش خودش کشید و هری متوجه شد و به خودش اجازه داد سقوط کنه، اول سرش، بین بازوهای لویی.

معلوم شد که اون جا آشنا ترین جا برای هری است. لویی با بازوهای قویش هری رو گرفت قبل از اینکه با کف زمین برخورد بکنه. هری دست هاش رو دور کمرش حلقه کرد و سرش رو به سینه ی لویی فشرد و عطرش رو با تمام وجود نفس کشید- همون قبلی، همون قبلی، همون قبلی.

هری گفت: "متاسفم."

لویی تقریبا با خنده گفت: "هیششش." صداش از جایی بالای گوشش به هری رسید. "احمق نشو. تو فقط به یه نفر احتیاج داشتی تا بهت بگه که خوب میشی."

هری این رو می دونست، مطمئن بود که این رو می دونست. اون هنوز داشت گریه می کرد، برای عروسی ای که دیگه قرار نیست داشته باشه و برای هیجانی که سال ها طول میکشه تا دوباره بهش برگرده. تمام خیسی های روی تی شرت لویی احتمالا به پوستش هم رسیده بود اما اون سریع ایستاد و حرف زد و حرف زد و حرف زد و راجع به چیزهایی که هری متوجه نمیشد.

در حالیکه اون‌ها اون بالا ایستاده بودن، به اندازه کافی اغوا کننده که با مجسمه‌ها اشتباه گرفته می‌شد، و باد سرد به پشت هری می‌زد روز شروع به محو شدن کرد. ذهن مشوشش در همه جا می‌چرخه و این حجم از نزدیکی به لویی باعث استرسش می‌شد، دلش می‌خواست که روی پوستش رو بخارونه، اما اینجا، این خیلی آشنا به نظر می‌اومد، و بالاخره صدای لویی بعد از مدت‌ها، شبیه سال‌های قبل شد. شبیه نور خورشید، مثل گرما، وقتی گفت:

"ما باید برگردیم." و بعد کف دستی پشت کمر هری کشیده شد و نفسش نشانی روی گردن هری گذاشت. "دوست دارم بدونم بچه ها اونجا چیکار میکنن."

هری خندید و گفت: "مطمئنم حالشون خوبه."

لویی از شنیدن صدای حرف زدنش سوپرایز به نظر می‌اومد- اون یه صدای خفیف قابل شنیدن از خودش در میاره، و تکون ریزی می‌خوره، اما هنوزم به نگه داشتن هری ادامه میده تا وقتی که هری تصمیم می‌گیره زمان اینکه یه فاصله مناسبی رو بگیره، رسیده.  
لویی به حالت شوخی میگه:"من اگه جای تو بودم اونقدر ها هم مطمئن نمی‌شدم ازش." هری کمرش رو فشار میده تا بهش بفهمونه که داره تلاش می‌کنه تا خودش رو جدا کنه، و لویی در جوابش، یک بوسه لابه‌لای موهاش می‌ذاره. " می‌دونی، نایل تاثیر بد می‌ذاره. لیام هم مثل همیشه این روزها جدیه."

هری دست‌هاش رو باز می‌کنه و لویی هم در عوض بازو هاش رو از دور هری برمی‌داره. فاصله‌ای که داشت بینشون شکل می‌گرفت حس بد و عصبی داشت و چشم‌های پر از اشک هری و حقیقتی که می‌گفت اون نیم ساعت خوبی رو توی بازوی های سرد شوهر سابقش گریه کرد.

لویی اما تصمیم گرفت که متوجه این امر نشه. تی‌شرت خیسش رو صاف می‌کنه،   
و نگاه می‌کنه به صورت متاسف هری. لبخند میزنه، برمی‌گرده و از پایین پله‌ها میره. هری وقت پاک کردن صورتش و درست کردن موهاش رو قبل از اینکه به سالن رقص برن رو داره.

مکسین دیگه منتظرشون نمونده بود و این دیگه عجیب نبود.  
لویی ادامه میده:" دارم بهت میگم." ادامه دادن مکالمه‌ای که هیچ جوابی از هری دریافت نمی‌کرد. "راستش، باهات ده تا شرط می‌بندم که یکیشون رو در حال رقصیدن روی این میزها پیدا می‌کنیم."

هری می‌فهمه تمام این چیز ها برای چیه -تلاش برای خندوندن هری- و با رضایت خنده‌اش به آسونی میاد.

"من قرار نیست باهات شرط ببندم." جوابش رو میده، احوال پرسی می‌کنه در حالی که دارن از راهروهای تاریک عبور می‌کنن.

لویی یه اوه میگه، و بهش لبخند می‌زنه. " معلومه شرط نمی‌بندی وقتی میدونی قراره ببازی. نمی‌تونم باور کنم که تو چقدر حوصله سر بری."

هری دهنش رو برای جواب دادن باز می‌کنه، اما فرصتش رو پیدا نمی‌کنه که بگه، چون به پذیرش رسیده بودن.

برای ناامیدی بزرگ و پر سر و صدای لویی، نه نایل و نه لیام روی میز ها و نه حتی روی میز موقتی نمی‌رقصیدن. نایل اما، با همون مسئول پذیرش در حال یه لاس زدن خفن بود. لیام روی یکی از صندلی‌ها ولو افتاده بود، و به یک مجله باغبانی خیلی علاقه‌مند شده بود.

هری یک لبخند پیروزمندانه به لویی میزنه، و به سمت مکسینی که پشت میز نشسته میره. لبخندش کمی خسته میشه وقتی که هری برگه‌های تاریخ‌های مورد نظرش رو روی میز می‌ذاره و بعدش حتی لبخندش ‌خسته تر هم میشه وقتی هری بهش میگه که باغ باید دقیقا روبروی سالن باشه.

هری فکر می‌کنه که مامانش چقدر خوشحال میشه اگه این اتفاقات بیوفته و این تصاویر رو ساعت‌ها پیش خودش تصور می‌کنه.

بیست دقیقه بعد، هری با رزرو از هتل رویال خارج شد.


	37. Chapter 37

همونطور که انتظار می رفت، مامان هری وقتی فهمید اوضاع از چه قراره، داشت از خوشحالی بال در میاورد. انقدر گونه ی هری رو بوسید که رد رژ لب صورتیش روی لپاش باقی موند و جوانا رو تا زمانی که همه در اطرافشون معذب بشن بغل کرد.

هر چیزی که هری برنامه ریزی کرده بود، بدون هیچ دردسری داره به خوبی پیش می ره. گل ها صبح زود به دستشون رسید. پس هری می تونست خودش اونا رو دسته بندی کنه. و موقعی که نور روز داشت می رفت و غروب شده بود، چراغ ها کاملا بی نظیر به نظر می رسیدن. آشپزخونه به اندازه ی کافی برای همه غذای گرم بیرون می فرستاد و بند موسیقی هم کاملا سرحال و شاد میان و آماده ی نواختن بودند. به نظر میومد که همه داشتن اوقات خوبی رو سپری می کردن. مامانش و رابین بیشتر از همه روی زمین رقص مونده بودن و دخترهای تاملینسون همه جا می دوییدن و به هرکسی که می شناختن سیخونک می زدن تا مجبورشون کنن که بیان برقصن.

هنگامی که شب شد، هری بالاخره به خودش استراحتی داد. به طرز خوشایندی بعد از چند گیلاس شراب خونگی، احساس گرمی می کرد. چشماش از جایی که نشسته بود، دور تا دور اتاق رو نظاره می کرد.

اونجا مامانش بود که آرنج جوانا رو گرفته بود و توی گوشش زمزمه می کرد تا وقتی که دوتایی خنده هایی مستانه سر می دادن. و اون ور تر جما، دوریس رو روی پاهاش نشونده بود و طوری با شوهر جوانا، دن حرف می زد که انگار سال های زیادی باهم دوست بودن. لاتی و دیزی نزدیک بند ایستاده بودن. توی پیراهن هاشون محشر به نظر می رسیدن و احتمالا داشتن به بند یه آهنگ درخواستی می دادن.

هیچ کدوم از اون دو خواهر سمت هری نیومده بودن یا حتی نگاهی هم بهش ننداخته بودن. البته این متعجبش نمی کرد. ولی این یه جور خاصی ناراحتش می کرد. اون بزرگ شدن اونا رو دیده بود. باهاشون بزرگ شده بود و حتی اون ها رو مثل جما جزو خواهراش حساب می کرد. ولی اونا درست مثل مادرشون، همیشه خیلی جدی و سختگیرانه از لویی محافظت می کردن. الان نمی خواستن که با هری صحبت کنن و این کاملا با عقل جور درمیومد.

برای خودش گیلاس دیگه ای می ریزه تا ناراحتی رو از خودش دور کنه. هری امشب قصد داره برای هر اتفاق خوبی که افتاده شادی کنه. برای این کار که به خوبی انجام شده. جوری که آسیب ها و ناراحتی خودش رو تبدیل به این جشن زیبا و دوست داشتنی کرده.

وقتی یه سایه میز رو تاریک می کنه هری در حال درست کردن یه دسته گل از گل های سفید یاس است. و هری بدون نگاه کردن هم می دونه که سایه متعلق به لوییه.

برخلاف احساس درونش لبخندی می زنه و میگه:"سلام."

این اولین باری بود که اون دو در طول شب دارن صحبت می کنن، ولی هری تمام شب داشت لویی رو تماشا می کرد که با مادر و خواهرش داشت می رقصید. و اطراف اتاق می گشت و با افرادی که خیلی وقت بود ندیده بود، خوش و بش می کرد. خیلی زیبا، با اعتماد به نفس و مجذوب کننده.

خیلی زیبا.

لویی به جای خوشامد گویی می گه:"همه ی شب رو کونت نشسته بودی."

هری اخم می کنه:"نخیرم." و با لیوان نیمه خالی اش به لویی اشاره می کنه:"این یه دروغه."

لویی لبخند ناآشنا و زیبایی می زنه و به یه صندلی خالی تکیه می ده و لبخندی می زنه:"بلند شو، زود باش."

لویی انگار از جلد یه رمان بیرون اومده. موهاش فقط یکم بهم ریخته است. و گونه هاش به خاطر مشروب گل انداختن. کت شلواری پوشیده که به نظر گرون میاد. لعنتی کل شب داشت توی اون لباس رژه می رفت. و یه بلوز سفید رنگ هم زیرش پوشیده بود. دو تا دکمه ی بالایی رو باز گذاشته بود. دقیقا به اندازه ای که استخون های ترقوه اش و عرقی که از این همه فعالیت داشتن روی تنش نشسته بود، نمایان بشن.  
هری زمزمه می کنه:" نه نمیشه." و شرابش رو خیلی سریع قورت می ده:"دارم استراحت می کنم."

لویی اشاره می کنه:"یه ساعته داری استراحت می کنی." دستش رو دراز می کنه و موهای هری رو بهم می ریزه."الان وقت رقصیدنه."

هری آرنجش رو روی میز قرار می ده و جواب می ده:"هیچ کس هنوز ازم درخواست رقص نکرده." نمی تونه جلوی لبخندش رو بگیره. این لبخند بیشتر از چیزی که می خواد گرم و عمیقه. ولی امشب براش واقعی نیست و به هرحال اون الان یکم مسته پس اجازه ی این لبخندو داره.

در همون موقع، از چشم هایی که دارن تماشاشون می کنن خبر داره، همه اینجا راجع به گذشتشون می دونن. می دونن که هری چیکار کرده. این ممکنه به نظرشون خیلی خیلی عجیب باشه و واقعا هست. انگار این مثل یه صخره ای می مونه که هری نمی خواد به درونش پرتاب بشه ولی خیلی وقته که لبه ی پرتگاهه و داره تعادلش رو حفظ می کنه. هر روز داره براش سخت تر می شه که تعادلش رو حفظ کنه. با هر لبخندی که لویی می زنه و چشماش می درخشه، سخت تر می شه. چین و چروکی که به خاطر خوشحالی روی صورتش شکوفا می شه. لویی لبخند می زنه. با یه تمرکز عجیب و ملایمی که انگار هری تنها چیزیه که داره می بینه.

لویی هنوز داره لبخند می زنه و میگه:"باشه."  
دیگه اون شیطنت اولیه رو تو صورتش نداره. حالا صورتش گرم و بانشاطه. جوون تر از همیشه به نظر میاد. هری می بینه که لویی دستش رو سمتش می گیره. انگار که توی یه رویاست."می تونم با شما برقصم؟"

چراغ ها ناگهان خیلی روشن به نظر می رسن. به جای زرد، نارنجی و قرمز شدن و پشت گردن هری تا جایی که داغ کنه و زیر ژاکتش عرق بریزه می تابند. از جاش تکون نمی خوره و به لویی خیره شده. داره سعی می کنه به یاد بیاره که چطور با دهنش کلمه بسازه.

حالت لویی جدی می شه و دستی که به سمت هری دراز کرده بود، می لرزه. همون لرزش، اون شکی که توی یه صدم ثانیه اتفاق میوفته، حواس هری رو دوباره برمی گردونه.  
ژاکتش رو درمیاره و می ذاره که همون طور به زمین بیوفته. هری می دونه که به طرز بدی لپ هاش گل انداخته و دهنش خشک شده— آیا داره یه قدم به سمت پرتگاه برمی داره؟ آیا اون بیرون هیچ دنیای موازی ای وجود داره که توش، این کار ایده ی خوبی باشه؟ --صداش داره می لرزه. ولی خودش رو جمع می کنه و دستش رو به لویی می ده:"اره می تونی."

لویی ذوق می کنه. ناگهان هری مطلع می شه که چقدر دست هاش عرق کردن. دستاش و تمام بدنش. حتی موهای فر و گره خورده اش و مشروبی که توی نفسش بود.  
بعد لویی سرش رو کج می کنه و انگشتای هری رو فشار می ده. و هری به یاد میاره که اونا تمام زندگیشون همو میشناختن. اگر قرار باشه توی شناخته و ناشناخته ها سقوط کنه، هیچ کس بهتر از لویی نیست که همراهیش کنه.

از جاش بلند می شه و صندلیش صدای بلندی می ده که احتمالا توجه بیشتری رو سمت اونا جلب می کنه. هری اطرافش رو نگاه نمی کنه، دنبال مامانش یا نایل یا لیام یا جوانا توی این جمع ناگهان خسته کننده نمی گرده. قلبش به قفسه ی سینه اش می کوبه. همون قدر گیج و هیجان زده که هری بود. درست لحظه ای که چشمش به کسی به جز لویی بیوفته، برمی گرده و از اینجا فرار می کنه.

لویی هم حتما چنین حسی رو می شناسه. احساس می کنه. چون نمی ذاره هری نگاهش رو ازش بگیره. چشم هاش آبی براقیه و انعکاس نور شمع های اتاق توی چشماش می رقصن. هری به قدری محو  
اون ها شده بود که پاش به رومیزی گیر می کنه و سکندری می خوره.  
بالاخره تونست که میز رو دور بزنه و رد شه. لویی رهاش نمی کنه. و نمی ذاره که دست هاشون از هم جدا بشه. اون هری رو به سمت زمین رقص هدایت می کنه طوری که انگار داره اونو در معرض نمایش می ذاره. جوری که انگار این کار، عادی ترین و قابل انتظار ترین کاریه که اونا انجام میدن.

پارکت های زمین زیر پای هری تغییر می کنن. امیدواره که فقط تصوراتش باشه ولی به نظر می رسید که صدای خوش و بش توی اتاق یکم کمتر شده. اونا دارن نگاه می کنن. تک تکشون. نگاه هاشون مثل آب یخ روی پشت هری می ریزه و لرزشی به تنش میندازه. با این وجود از نگاه کردن اجتناب می کنه. لویی چیزی بود که الان اهمیت داشت. با موهای زیبای آشفته و لباسی که ترقوه هاش رو نشون می داد، و لبخند درخشانش و پوست گرمش. به همراه اطمینانی که توی قدم هاش داشت که هری بهش حسادت می کرد.

لویی به هری گفت:"مشکلی نیست." زمزمه می کنه تا حرفش تو فضای بین اون ها باقی بمونه."ما خوبیم. اگه می خوای برگردی به استراحت کردنت فقط بهم بگو."

هری یه حس به چالش کشیدن رو توی صداش می فهمه. ولی همچنین مقدار خیلی کمی توش استرس وجود داشت. و بعد می فهمه که اونا کین و چطور به جایی که هستن، رسیدن.

هری چونه اش رو بالا می گیره و با اکراه نگاهش رو از لویی جدا می کنه تا به اطراف اتاق سوق بده. همون طور که انتظار می رفت، تقریبا همه ساکت شدن. لیوان های مشروبشون رو نزدیک صورتشون نگه داشتن و درحال تماشای اونا هستن با اینکه برخلافش تظاهر می کنن. هری به همه ی اونها خیره می شه.  
این—که دست لویی تو دستشه، توی این مهمونی، همونجایی که وقتی دوهفته ی پیش اینجا داشت گریه می کرد لویی بغلش کرد_ این فقط بین خودشون دوتا بود. یه جورایی به نظر میاد هری به اندازه ی کافی تلاش کرده تا این بخشش محتاطانه رو داشته باشه. به اندازه ی کافی برای لویی بوده که اون ازش درخواست رقص کرده. هیچ کدوم از افرادی که اینجا حضور دارن، حق دونستن و دیدنش رو ندارن.

ولی از اونجایی که اونا اینجان، هری میخواد بهشون نشون بده. می خواد همه بدونن که اون چقدر افتخار می کنه به اینکه چقدر تلاش کرده تا به جایی رسیده که دست لویی رو تو دستاش داره.

بند موسیقی متوجه حرکت آروم و کوتاهشون به سمت زمین رقص میشه و وسط یه آهنگ ملایم و خوشایند متوقف میشه.

ترس قابل انتظاری از گردن تا کمر هری رو می لرزونه.

لویی اون رو به سمت مرکز زمین رقص هدایت می کنه. به نظر می رسه که براشون جا باز شده. هنوز هم یه لبخندی روی صورتش داره ولی پیشونیش داره عرق می کنه. لویی برای لحظه ی کوتاهی دست هری رو رها می کنه و می پرسه:"کی قراره رقص رو هدایت کنه؟"

هری تقریبا به طرز غیر قابل تحملی احساس سبکی داره. لبخندی می زنه که تا نوک انگشتاش احساسش می کنه:"یه جوری رفتار می کنی انگار ما تاحالا باهم نرقصیدیم!"

هری معمولا این مسائل رو مطرح نمی کنه ولی امشب ب نظر می رسید که تمام اون قانون های نانوشته برداشته شده بودن.

لویی لبخندی می زنه و به قدری بلند می خنده که صداش توی اتاق می پیچه:"به نظر حق با توئه." می گه و دستش رو به نرمی روی کمر هری می ذاره. هری انتظار داشت که دست لویی هم مثل خودش بلرزه ولی اون آروم بود. محکم بود.

مسلما همینه.

موسیقی دوباره شروع می شه. نسبت به قبلی آهنگ خیلی آروم تریه. آهنگیه که هری خیلی نامحسوس می شناستش. با این وجود، نمی تونه صدای آهنگ رو به خوبی از بین صدای جریان خون توی گوش هاش بشنوه. بالای سرشون، لوستر به آرومی می چرخه و همه رو با پرتو های نور، روشن می کنه.  
یکی از پرتو های نور روی سینه ی لویی تابید شده، درست بالای دکمه ی بسته شده اش و هری باید با خودش بجنگه تا بتونه چشماش رو ازش بگیره.

هری دستش رو روی بازوی لویی می ذاره و دوباره دستاشون رو به هم متصل می کنه و با خودش فکر می کنه این خیلی آسونه. عضلات کمرش رو شل می کنه و از حرکات لویی پیروی می کنه. این چیزیه که اونا صد بار تا حالا انجام دادن. و حتی تو تمام این سال ها یه ذره هم تغییر نکرده.

هری اشاره می کنه:"همه دارن ما رو نگاه می کنن."  
بنا به دلایلی اون نمی تونه لبخندش رو متوقف کنه:"فکر کنم اونا منتظرن تا تو یه چاقو دربیاری و منو زخمی کنی."

برای یه لحظه لویی از روی شونه ی هری، نگاه خشمگینی به اطراف اتاق می اندازه:"دارن نقشه ی منو خراب می کنن. حالا باید به جاش مسمومت کنم."  
هری سرش رو عقب می ده و می خنده. وقتی دوباره صاف می ایسته، فاصله ی بین اون دو کمتر شده.

هری بلند می گه "از اولش هم نقشه ی بدی بود." ولی اونا به قدری به هم نزدیکن که حتی زمزمه هم کفایت می کنه:" تو نباید یه کسی رو بین این همه شاهد به قتل برسونی."

"نه ببین، من یه عذر دارم. من فک کنم پنج تا؟ آره پنج تا شات جین خوردم. نمی تونم چیزی به یاد بیارم و بقیه هم احتمالا می گن تو فقط به طرز مرموزی یهو وسط زمین رقص افتادی مردی."

هری برای یه لحظه متوقف میشه و به این فکر می کنه که آیا یه لویی هوشیار ازش درخواست رقص می کرد؟ یا یه لویی هوشیار بعدا از این پشیمون می شه؟ اصلا برای هری اهمیتی نداشت.

"فکر نکنم تو دادگاه اینو ازت قبول کنن."هری می گه:"علی حضرت، احتراما من اعصابم ریده بود و هیچی یادم نمیاد."  
لویی می خنده و به سمت چپ هدایتشون می کنه:"ممنونم وکیل استایلز. پس همون مسمومت می کنم دیگه."

هری تایید می کنه:"استدعا می کنم."

و بعد همزمان باهم خنده های مستانه ای سر میدن. آهنگ شدت می گیره و صداش تا سقف بلند سالن بالا می ره و بعد زود تموم می شه.

در اصل لویی فقط درخواست یه رقص رو کرده بود. ولی ب نظر نمیومد که فعلا آماده ی رها کردن هری باشه. حتی به نظر نمیاد که متوجه گذر آهنگ شده باشه.

چشماش تو سایه ای که بین اون دوتا به وجود اومده، می درخشن. نگاهش بین صورت هری و گردنش و جایی که بازوهاش دور گردن هری قرار گرفتن، می چرخه. هری به طرز غیرقابل توصیفی دوست داشتنی به نظر می رسه.

به آرومی، همون طور که تو حباب خودشون روی زمین رقص، می رقصن و با زمزمه با هم صحبت می کنن، جو اتاق سبک تر می شه و سکوت مزخرف شکسته می شه. زوج های بیشتری با یه رقص آروم بهشون می پیوندن. اما این زوج ها حتی تو ذهن هری سایه هم نمی اندازن. توجهش، تمام وجودش روی مردی تمرکز کرده که در آغوش کشیدتش. داره از لحظه لحظه اش لذت می بره چون نمی دونه چقدر قراره اینجوری بمونه.  
آهنگ با یه نوت طولانی پیانو به پایان می رسه. لویی به صورت هری نگاه می کنه و دستش رو فشار می ده:"می تونم رقص بعدی رو هم داشته باشم؟" با چشم های درشت و شیرین و فروتنش می پرسه.

هری قبل از اینکه جلوش رو بگیره، از دهنش بیرون می پره:"می تونی همه ی رقص هارو داشته باشی." البته مطمئن نیست که می خواست جلوش رو بگیره یا نه:"هر چقدری که بخوای."

لویی لبخند خبیثانه ای می زنه. بازوهاش رو از هری جدا می کنه و دستای قفل شده اشون رو بلند می کنه. قبل از اینکه هری بفهمه چه اتفاقی داره میوفته، داره می چرخه و تو هوای سنگین اتاق می خنده و به یاد میاره که چطور دوباره تعادلش رو حفظ کنه. لویی تو دیدش محو شده. هر وقت که توی دید هری میاد، طلایی و مشکی و سفیده.

اونا یه فیلمی از اینکار دارن که چند سال پیش گرفتن. هری همون طور که سرش داره گیج می ره، به یاد میاره. برای تولد 19 سالگی لویی با پدر و مادرشون شام بیرون رفته بودن. اون می ذاشت هری جرعه هایی از شامپاینش رو بخوره و تا زمانی که بند موسیقی اومد، هر دوشون خوشحال و مست بودن. مامان هری گوشیش رو درآورد بود و از اون دوتا که داشتن بپر بپر می کردن بدون فهم اینکه دارن چیکار می کنن، فیلم گرفته بود. اون فیلم با لبخند احمقانه روی صورت هری و برق چشم های لویی تکمیل شده بود.

لویی قبل از اینکه خاطره برای هری دردناک بشه، متوقفش می کنه. هری رو نزدیک می کنه. به قدری نزدیک که پیشونی هاشون بهم برخورد می کنه و هوای هم رو تنفس می کنن. به قدری نزدیک که هری می تونه پوست لویی رو استشمام کنه. عطری که روی گودی های ترقوه ی لویی وجود داره.

"داشتی به اون فکر می کردی—"

لویی حرفش رو قطع می کنه:"آره." هری می شنوه که لویی آب دهنش رو قورت می ده ولی نمی تونه حالت صورتش رو ببینه. نه وقتی که صورت هاشون بهم چسبیده... پیشونی های عرق کرده اشون بهم چسبیده: "آره. داشتم به اون فکر می کردم. فکر کنم از اون یه عکسی به دیوار آویزون کردم."

هری می گه:"اوه." لویی اینکارو کرده بود. قبلا کنار در آشپزخونه آویزون بود. دقیقا بالای کلید برق. موهای نرم دوران نوجوونی هری و قیافه ی عاشق پیشه ی لویی.  
الان دیگه چیزی بیش از سیاهی نیست.

"چرا دیگه اونا رو آویزون نکردی؟"هری قبل از اینکه بتونه جلوی خودش رو بگیره، می پرسه:" عکسا رو می گم. بعد از اینکه من رفتم."

لویی جواب می ده:"وقت نکردم."

ولی هردو می دونن که این یه بهونه ی مسخره است."و بعدش تو برگشتی و فک کردم—فک کردم اونا ممکنه معذبت کنن. پس..."

هری از این خوشش نمیاد. این لحن عصبی که جذب صدای لویی شده. وارد این فضای صمیمی بینشون شد.

هری واقعیت رو می گه:"معذبم نمی کردن."  
"اولش...منو می ترسوندن ولی بعد بهشون عادت کردم."

لویی می پرسه:"می ترسوندنت؟"  
انقدر آروم صحبت می کنن که انگار دوباره برگشتن خونه. خونه ی لویی— و توی پذیرایی نشستن و در مورد برنامه های هری برای این خونه صحبت می کنن.

هری می گه و خنده ی ریزی می کنه:"نگو که یادت رفته یه مدت تو انکار کامل بودم. من قانع شده بودم که ما هیچ وقت واقعا با هم ازدواج نکرده بودیم. اینکه من هیچ وقت واقعا عاشقت نبودم."

لویی می گه و آهی می کشه:"اها."

اون همه انرژی که داشت دیگه رفته، ولی هنوز هم آرومه، هنوز هم حواسش به قدم هاش هست، هنوز هم هری رو هدایت می کنه به جای اینکه قدم هاش باهاش تلاقی کنن:"اونو می گی."

هری سرش رو تکون می ده:"باورم نمیشد که هنوز اونا رو، روی دیوار نگه داشته بودی. و اینکه برات مشکلی نبود بعد همه ی اینا هر روز قیافه ی منو ببینی"

خنده ی لویی متعجبش می کنه. خنده اش مثل یه هوای گرمیه که به گردن هری می خوره.

لویی می گه:"به این راحتی ها که میگی نیست."  
لحنش خبر از پایان این مکالمه رو می ده. هری به نشونه ی عذرخواهی شونه اش رو فشار می ده.

هری لبخند می زنه و میگه:"بیا فقط برقصیم." لبخند لویی رو احساس می کنه. اونا خیلی خیلی بهم نزدیکن. لب هاشون تقریبا بهم برخورد می کنن.

برای یه لحظه ی کامل تحت تاثیر شراب، هری کنجکاوه بدونه اگر لب هاشون رو بهم متصل کنه چه اتفاقی میوفته. چی میشد اگه چونه ی لویی رو بالا بیاره و بعد از این همه سال مزه ی لب هاش رو بچشه.

این فکر بین دو تا نفس داغ بعدی هری، خیلی سریع از بین میره. ولی به سرعت هری رو معذب و هوشیار می کنه. یکم از لویی دور میشه. فقط به قدری که یه فضایی بینشون باشه و چشم های لویی رو ببینه که به رنگ آبی تیره ای در اومدند.

یه آهنگ دیگه تموم میشه. نوت آخر با صدای بلندی تا سقف مزین اتاق اکو میشه. لویی با تردید فشار دستش روی هری رو کم می کنه.  
هری لبش رو گاز می گیره. نمی خواد لویی رو رها کنه، و نمی خواد که با افراد توی اتاق چشم تو چشم بشه. ولی اگه بمونه، اگه یه خاطره ی دیگه به یادش بیاد و بین بدن هاشون گیر بیوفته—

"آه میتونی یه دقیقه بهم وقت بدی؟" هری می پرسه و با پشیمونی گره انگشتانش رو از لویی جدا می کنه. با دست هاش یقه اش رو درست می کنه. داره مثه شیر آب عرق می ریزه."باید برم یکم مشروب بخورم."

لب های لویی بالا میان و هری نمی تونه حالت صورتش رو بخونه:"البته که می تونی."

یه قدم به عقب می ره و دستش رو از پشت عرق کرده ی هری برمی داره. بعد لبخندی می زنه و جوری به نظر می رسه که انگار هر لحظه قراره ازش یه کار احمقانه سر بزنه. مثلا از هری به خاطر رقص تشکر کنه و نه...نه.  
این نمی تونه الان تموم شه.  
هری می گه:"برام صبر کن." قبل از اینکه به فکر متوقف کردن خودش بیوفته می گه: "فقط یه آهنگ. اندازه ی یه آهنگ صبر کن. قول می دم که برگردم."


	38. Chapter 38

چیز تاریکی در چشمان لویی چرخید، اما بقیه ی اجزای صورتش اروم و رها و کمی قرمز بود.

لویی گفت:" فقط یک اهنگ." و دستش رو روی سینه اش گذاشت و چرخید و رفت.

هری با وسوسه اش برای دید زدن لویی جنگید. با خودش تکرار کرد؛ فقط یک اهنگ. این فقط به اندازه ی یک اهنگ طول می کشه.

هری مجبور شد چند بار دور خودش بچرخه تا میز نوشیدنی ها رو پیدا کنه. اون و لویی موقع رقص از محل اولیه اشون که وسط زمین رقص بود، به سمت در بزرگ اتاق رقص که به طرف راهروی سرد و تاریک باز شده بود، رفته بودند. ریسه های نوری اطراف اتاق باعث سرگیجه اش شده بود ودر حالی که میز مورد نظرش تمام مدت جلوی چشم هاش بود، همونجا توقف کرد و بالاخره چشمش به بطری های ابی افتاد که به دنبالشون می گشت.

هری در حالی که به طرف میز می رفت متوجه شد که بوی عطر لویی رو میده، این بو از پیراهن خودش بلند می شد و اطرافش رو پخش می کرد. به نظر می رسید عطر لویی دوباره به ارومی از زیر پوستش می خزه و بدون خستگی، احساس سرزندگی می کنه.

وقتی دستش به بطری اب رسید، آهی از سر اسودگی کشید و سعی کرد لیوان خنک رو به سینه اش بچسبونه تا داغی تنش رو یکم تسکین بده. و بعد برای خودش کمی اب ریخت و قلپی ازش نوشید. انقدر این کار رو تکرار کرد تا اتش درونش خاموش شد. این البته کمی هم اثرات شرابی که خورده بود رو کمتر کرد، چون دفعه ی بعدی که سرش رو بالا اورد تا اتاق رو ببینه همه چیز واضح تر و بدون چرخش به نظر می رسید. برق لوستر بزرگ، خوراکی هایی که در انتهای میز نوشیدنی ها بود، نوشیدنی جدیدی که گارسون روی میز گذاشت و جی- حالا واضح تر شده بودند.

وقتی هری، جوانا رو دید ناخوداگاه یک قدم به عقب برداشت. جی توی لباس ابی تیره اش خیلی زیبا به نظر می رسید و از زمانی که انه و رابین رو دیده بود، لبخندش از صورتش پاک نمی شد، اما وقتی سر تا پای هری رو نگاه می کرد، یک چیز سرد و خطرناکی توی طرز نگاهش بود.

و زمانی که هری به یاد اخرین دیدارشون افتاد کمی لرزید.

و بالاخره گفت:" جی." و اب دهان تلخش رو قورت داد. "سلام."

هری نمی دونست شکوندن سکوت بینشون کار خوبیه یا نه، اما جو بینشون خیلی سنگین و نفوذ ناپذیر بود و باعث احساس عذاب درون هری می شد.

جی گفت:" هری." کلمات درون دهانش طوری چرخید که انگار اون هم درگیر بوده تا هری رو تنها بذاره و بره و یا با کلماتش اون رو از هم بپاشونه. "نسبت به قبلا رقاص بهتری شدی."

هری اب دهانش رو قورت داد. ناگهان، یادش اومد بین اون همه ادمی که در حال نگاه کردن رقصیدنش با لویی بودند جی هم اونجا حضور داشت و تماشاشون می کرد. جی، هری رو دیده بود که کاملا و مطلقا توی لویی گمشده بود.

به سرعت قرمز ملایمی روی گونه هاش پدیدار شد.

و بالاخره خودش رو جمع و جور کرد و جواب داد: "م- ممنونم."

گوشه ی لب های جی با شگفتی خشکی بالا رفت. احتمالا از دیدن خجالت زدگی هری راضی بود.

هری پیشنهاد داد:" شما- اممم... یکم اب می خواین؟ برای پیدا کردن بهونه ای واسه رفتن و غرق کردن خودش توی استخر هتل ناتوان بود. بطری ابی که هنوز دستش نگه داشته بود بالا اورد تا منظورش رو به شکل احمقانه ای برسونه.

جی کمی نرم شد. این خیلی کم بود اما بود، اما هری متوجهش شد و بهش چنگ زد.

جی گفت:" نه من خوبم، مرسی. در واقع داشتم رد می شدم. فقط اومدم تا ازت یه چیزی بپرسیم.

گلوی هری خشک شد.

هری تلاشش رو کرد تا بگه:" هر چیزی."

جی لیوان خالی اش رو روی میز گذاشت و تقریبا لبخند زد.

در حالی که نگاهش رو از هری می گرفت، هری نگاه سریعی به اطراف اتاق انداخت و به دنبال لویی، یا مامانش، یا هر کس دیگه ای که بتونه از این وضعیت خلاصش کنه گشت.

یا اینکه اگر همین وسط می مرد، یه مرگ قریب الوقوع براش رقم می خورد.

لبه ی رومیزی رو توی دستش گرفت و دور انگشت هاش چرخوند و توی مشتش فشار داد. این به طرز قابل توجهی ارامش دهنده بود.

جی با لحن بدون توهینی اسمش رو صدا زد و گفت:" گوش کن هری، من فقط می خوام بدونم، و می خوام که تو کاملا با من روراست باشی."

هری بدون هیچ حرفی سر تکون داد.

"اومدی اینجا تا پسرم رو اذیت کنی؟"

از بین تمامی سوالات موجود در جهان، هری با اعتماد به نفس می تونست بگه این اخرین سوالی بود که توقع داشت بشنوه. به دلیل هول شدن واسه جواب دادن زبونش بند اومد، سرفه کرد و خودش رو مضحکه کرد.

"نه" جوابی بود که هری داد، به چشم های جی نگاه کرد، امیدوار بود تا جی بتونه حقیقت رو از چشم هاش ببینه. "نه، البته که نه. چرا باید این کار رو بکنم؟"

جی یکی از ابروهاش رو بالا برد.

گونه های هری بیشتر از قبل سوخت و گفت:" فراموش کن همچین حرفی زدم." و نگاهش رو از جی دزدید و به طرح گل های رومیزی که توی مشتش بود چشم دوخت. این طبیعی ترین و ناگهانی ترین چیزی بود که می تونست به زبون بیاره، اما وقتی بلند بیانش کرد کمی مصنوعی به نظر می رسید. مغزش بهش گوشزد کرد:تو قبلا هم یک بار اذیتش کرده بودی احمق. و دوباره... و دوباره و دوباره و دوباره. تو هیچ کاری به جز اذیت کردنش نکردی.

هری تلاشش رو کرد:" من- من می دونم که خیلی اذیتش کردم جی. بهت قول می دم که می دونم. اما دیگه نمی خوام باعث هیچ درد دیگه ای بشم." جی بدون نشون دادن هیچ هیجانی بهش نگاه کرد.

و بالاخره گفت: "پس تو برای اذیت کردن پسرم اینجا نیستی." و دست به سینه به هری نگاه کرد. با اون لباس ابی تیره اش شبیه قاضی ها به نظر می رسید. "و می تونم رو قولت حساب کنم؟"

هری بدون نفس به سرعت جواب داد: "بله. بله من قول می دم. من نمی خوام به لویی اسیب بزنم، من-"

و وقتی کلمات روی زبونش شکل گرفت نفس عمیق و تندی کشید، به شیرینی واضح بود و حقیقت طوری با قدرت به دهانش کوبیده شد که دندون هاش روی هم قفل شد. کلمات درون دهانش مثل یک پروانه در حال مرگ بال می زد و تلاش می کرد تا به زور بیرون ریخته بشن، اما هری فکش رو محکم روی هم فشار داد و تا زمانی که کلمات از گلوش پایین رفتن اب دهنش رو محکم قورت داد.

هری اصلا منظورش اونطوری نبود. البته که نبود.

اگرچه، جی می تونست از صورت هری ببینه در حال پنهان کردن چه چیزی بود. برای اولین بار، ماسک بی رحمی که روی صورتش حضور داشت کنار رفت و هری چهره ی زنی رو دید که مادر دومش بود، کنارش بزرگ شده بود. هری چهره ی خوشحال جی رو دید، خط های کنار چشم هاش که از خوشحالی چین خورده بود. جی دست هاش رو بالا اورد و تا بتونه هین سورپرایزش رو کنترل کنه.

جی گفت:" خدای من." و هری پنیک زد و پنیک زد و پنیک زد. جی می خواد بپرسه. اون می خوا یه چیزی بگه تا هری رو خلع سلاح کنه و این بار نتونه خودش رو جمع و جور کنه.

اما به محض این که دهان جی باز شد، دستی اشنا دور بازوش حلقه شد.

لویی گفت:" مامان." و خودش رو بین فضای خطرناک بین جی و هری انداخت و گونه ی مادرش رو بوسید. در حالی که هری همچنان پریشان بود ژاکتش رو یه در اورد و موهاش رو از قبل به هم ریخته تر کرد. "ببخشید که مزاحتون شدم، ولی یه نفر به من قول رقص داده بود."

وقتی نگاهش رو به هری انداخت، کمی نگران شد. اما همچنان با چشم های ابی و پوست طلایی اش زنده و روشن به نظر می رسید.

هری تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا لبخند بزنه و سر تکون داد.

این بار لویی دستش رو جلو نبرد. به جاش دستش رو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد و به سمت زمین رقص، جایی که نور های زنگی بین پاهای بقیه می رقصید، راهنماییش کرد.

هری برگشت و از روی سرشونه اش با لبخندی شرمنده به جی نگاه کرد. جی یک دستش رو روی سینه اش گذاشته بود و بهشون نگاه کرد. یک چیز مشهودی درون چشم هاش اتفاق افتاده بود.

چشم هاش مهربون شده بودند.

-

هری طی چند روز ابنده از خونه بیرون نرفت. برای سر و کله زدن با ادم ها زیادی خسته بود. خودش رو توی هال با شعر هایی که نایل براش اورده بود قایم کرده بود. در حالی که به مارک تکست می داد تا نویسنده ی یکی از شعر هایی که نصفه خونده بود رو پیدا کنه.

در یکی از سه شنبه های افتابی طاقت فرسا، لحظات کوتاهی قبل از طلوع افتاب، گرما باعث شد تا از تخت بیرون بیاد و به سمت اشپزخونه بره. هری تصمیم گرفت با درست کردن پنکیک به اندازه ی غذا دادن به یک تیم فوتبال یه روز عادی رو جشن بگیره. اون حتی قهوه ساز رو هم برای رابین روشن کرد تا قبل از رفتن به سرکار قهوه بنوشه. و بعد خودش رو به سنگری که سمت چپ مبل ساخته بود رسوند و پنج شعری که قرار بود تمرین کنه رو برداشت و اکورد های موسیقیش رو توی اعماق ایمیلش پیدا کرد.

این حقیقت که هیچ کدوم از پنجاه اهنگ نویسی که براش شعر فرستاده بودند توجهش رو جلب نکرده بود خنده دار بود، اما هری یکم بی حال تر از این حرف ها بود که بخواد بخنده. اون واقعا به یک الهام بخش جدید نیاز داره، یه چیزی که برای البوم جدیدش انتخاب کنه، یه چیزی که شبیه دو تا البوم قبلیش نباشه. اون هیچوقت تا حالا شعر های کس دیگه ای رو ضبط یا اجرا نکرده است.

هری یه چیزی به اسم نیویورک سیتی استریت رو قبل از این که حتی بخونه پاک، چون باعث می شد یکم یاد مارکوس بیوفته. و ایمیل بعدی یک چیزی کوچکی بود که شامل دو بیت شعر و ریتمش بود.

جاست هولد ان.

صدای ضبط شده با دو صدای نرم پیانو در ابتداش شروع شد و با یک صدای واضح و فالستو ادامه پیدا کرد. یک چیزی درباره ی اون صدا اشنا بود، اما اون اصلا شبیه صدای کسانی که هری می شناخت نبود، اصلا شبیه صدای کسانی که خوندنشون رو شنیده بود، نبود.

هری در حالی که اون دمو رو گوش می کرد تقریبا نفس کشیدن رو هم از یاد برده بود. یک چیز به شدت غمگینی بر خلاف متن امیدوارانه اش درون اون نت ها موج می زد. یک چیزی که نمی تونست به خوبی درکش کنه.

وقتی دوباره دمو رو پخش کرد سعی کرد باهاش همخونی کنه و صداش به طرز معجزه اسا و اسونی با کلمات پیچ خورد.

تو چیکار می کنی وقتی یک چپتر تموم میشه؟ هری خوند و تلاش کرد همون چند بیت رو رو با موزیک و نت های کامل تصور کنه. تصور کرد چه ساز هایی لازم داره تا اون غم دردناکی که میشنوه رو به تک تک ادم هایی که به این اهنگ گوش میدند منتقل کنه.

هری بعد از تموم شدن دمو، دوباره پخشش نکرد. برگه ی شعر رو برداشت و از پنجره به بیرون، جایی که خورشید تازه در حال بیدار شدن بود، نگاه کرد.

هری یه اهنگ پیدا کرده بود.

هری یه اهنگ پیدا کرده بود!

هری لبش رو برای جلوگیری از خنده ی احمقانه اش گاز گرفت و بقیه ی برگه ها رو روی زمین گذاشت. وقتی به سمت پنجره رفت و بازش کرد، هوای تازه ای که صورتش رو به ارومی نوازش کرد باعث ارامشش شد. دسته ای از پرندگان با صداهای بلندشان به شکل تیر و کمان به سمت افق در پرواز بودند. در طرف دیگه ی باغ سایه ی داستی مشخص بود که در حال کندن حفره ای زیر بوته ها بود و دنبال چیزی می گشت. و در طرف دیگه ی باغ، گل های زرد سرشون رو به سمت نور خورشید بالا گرفته بودند. حتی با پایان گرمای اگوست، جهان اطرافش هنوز زنده بود و خوشحالیش رو با همه به اشتراک می ذاشت.

اما ظاهرا لویی استثنا بود. به محض این که هری چشم هاش رو بست و صورتش رو به سمت خورشید گرفت، سر و صدای بلندی از بالای پله ها به گوش رسید و بعد، صدای هیس گفتن لویی بلند شد:

"فاک! فاکینگ شت!"

هری مجبور شد دست هاش رو محکم جلوی دهنش بگیره تا صدای خنده ی بلندش رو خفه کنه. بقیه ی افراد خونه خواب بودند پس این دلیلی بود که لویی سعی می کرد از ایجاد هر سر و صدایی اجتناب کنه.

هری، لویی رو نگاه کرد که به ارومی از پله ها پایین می اومد و نوری که بهش می تابید باعث شده بود سایه اش زودتر از خودش روی پله ها نمایان بشه.

لویی پرسید:" هری؟" همچنان صداش در حد زمزمه پایین بود. هری دست تکون داد. "چرا انقدر زود بیداری؟"

هری جواب داد:" کار می کنم." و به سمت لویی رفت. این ناخوداگاه بود، کاملا داوطلبانه بود. لویی داخل اتاق بود، پس بدن هری به سمت جایی که فکر می کنه باید باشه جذب می شه. "تو خوبی؟"

لویی دستش رو روی صورت اشفته اش کشید. زیر چشم هاش پف کرده بود، و موهاش به طرز به هم ریخته ای پشت سرش چسبیده بود.

با اه گفت:" خوبم. خوبم فقط باید می رفتم- اره. باید می رفتم."

اما در ظاهر هیچ کاری برای رفتن انجام نداد.

"کجا می خوای بری؟"

لویی برای جواب دادن به سوال هری زیادی سرگرم مالیدن چشم هاش بود. این سکوت بود که باعث شد متوجه بشه هری چیزی گفته.

"هان؟"

هری اه نا امیدش رو خفه کرد. لویی توی هال کم نور و با شلوار جین کهنه اش و تی شرتی که هری کاملا مطمئنه برعکس پوشیده خیلی کوچک به نظر می رسه. اون پاهاش لخته و یک دستش رو دور ارنجش حلقه کرده و پوست رنگ پریده اش رو فشار میده. گونه هاش هنوز بر اثر خوابیدن قرمزه و رد باریکی از درز بالش از گوشه ی چشمش تا گردنش جا انداخته.

هری دوباره پرسید:" کجا می خوای بری؟" این بار یکم ملایم تر بیان کرده بود.

لویی شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت و گفت:" لندن. کفش های منو ندیدی؟"

هری از روی سرشونه اش نگاهی به روی پادری، جایی که لویی دیروز کتونی هاش رو نامرتب پرت کرده بود انداخت.

هری به جای جواب دادن گفت:" من صبحانه درست کردم." لویی اخم کرد و لب هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و به ارومی پلک زد. انگار می خواست زبانی که هری حرف زده رو ترجمه کنه. "اشپزخونه، زود باش."

لویی سرش رو تکون داد:" نه. نه من- من باید برم."

هری به ساعتش نگاه کرد. 6:15 صبح بود. "باید همین الان راه بیوفتی و بری؟"

لویی خم شد و به ساعت هری نگاه کرد. "اوه!"

هری غر زد:" بیا یکم پنکیک بخور. لطفا."

بر خلاف خستگی ای که از سر و روی لویی می بارید، وقتی این جمله رو شنید فورا صاف ایستاد. " تو پنکیک درست نکردی."

هری لبخند زد:" اوه چرا، درست کردم." و بعد چون هر دو همونطوری بدون هیچ حرکتی توی هال ایستاده بودن، دست لویی رو از ارنجش جدا کرد و به سمت خودش کشید. " این نقشه ی شیطانی من واسه دیر کردنت به هر جایی که قراره بری بود."

لویی گفت:" البته." و در کنار هری به سمت اشپزخونه راه افتاد. صدای خش دارش هری رو به صبح های بیشماری که کنار هم از خواب بیدار می شدن برد. هری مجبور شد سرش رو بالا بگیره و رو به سقف سفید بالای سرش تند تند پلک بزنه تا اون خاطرات عقب بره. "یادم رفته بود اینجایی تا زندگیم رو به هم بزنی."

هیچ معنی ای پشت این جمله اش نبود. هیچ منظور سنگینی نداشت. این فقط یه شوخی بود.

هری به خودش اجازه داد یکم خشک بخنده. در حالی که لویی رو به سمت صندلی اش هول می داد به سمت بشقاب برای لویی رفت. از گوشه ی چشمش لویی رو دید که به پشتی صندلی اش تکیه داده و دست هاش رو از هم باز کرده و ریلکس می کنه. نور خورشید روی پوست مخملی و مژه هاش سایه ای طلایی انداخته بود.

هری ارزو می کنه کاش می تونست ازش عکس بگیره- از این که نور چقدر لویی تاملینسون رو دوست داره.

هری نیاز نداشت از لویی بپرسه که پنکیکش رو چطور می خوره. در یک چشم به هم زدن، بین نصف کردن توت فرنگی ها و برداشتن شیره، خود هیجده ساله اش با موهایی فرفری که روی صورتش ریخته بود و لبخندی بزرگ و احمقانه وارد اشپزخونه شد و روی کانتر پرید رو دید.

ساعت شش صبحه و هری کاملا بیداره چون این اولین رو بعد از ازدواجشونه و می خواد صبحانه ی شوهرش رو توی تخت ببره.


	39. Chapter 39

هیجان و سادگیِ قشنگِ هری آشپزخونه رو پُر کرده بود و هری چاره ای نداشت جز اینکه احساساتش رو نفس بکشه.

قلبش تند تند می تپید و نمی تونست لبخندی رو که از خاطره ای دور روی صورتش نشسته بود، عقب نگه داره. هریِ هجده ساله ای که دست هاشرو جلو می بره و با مَنگی به پروسهٔ بیدارشدنِ لویی از خواب چشم می دوزه؛ جوری که بینیش رو چین می ده، پلک هاش آروم آروم تکان می خوره ولبخندی رو صورتش جا خوش می کنه که فقط و فقط واسه هریه.

هری از روی شونه اش به لویی نگاه کرد که مثل یه گربه تو آفتاب لم داده بود. در عین حال که لویی، همون لوییِ قدیمیه، هیچ شباهتی به لوییِقدیمی نداره؛ وقت هایی که اینطوری دیوارهای دورش پایین می ریخت، کوچک تر به نظر می رسید.

اما الان دیگه نمی تونه مثل هریِ هجده ساله، راهش رو به سمت لویی بکشه تا صورتش رو نوازش کنه؛ دیگه باز شدن چشم های لویی اولین چیزینیست که چشم هاش صبح ها می بینه. چون هری شانسش رو دور انداخت.

سرش رو تکان داد و نیمرخش رو از مسخی درآورد تا جایی که کاشی های تر و تمیز و تیک تاک ساعت تنها چیز هایی بودن که می دید و میشنید. و هری داشت می لرزید.

چند بار تلاش کرد تا کلمات از دهانش خارج شدن. "اینم از این، بفرمایید."

لویی خواب آلود چشم هاش رو باز کرد، ظرفی که توی دست هری بود رو از نظر گذروند و لبخند زد. بلافاصله خواب از سرش پرید و بلند شدنشست. "واو! یادم نمیاد آخرین باری که— مرسی هری."

قلب هری همزمان سقوط کرد و لرزید. "خواهش می کنم." چون هوا هنوز گرگ و میش بود و همه چی رویایی به نظر می رسید، شونهٔ لویی رو فشارداد. با اینکه همین چند روز پیش تو زمین رقص از لویی آویزان بود، باز هم قدم بزرگی به نظر می رسید.

لویی با صورت آغشته به عسلش گفت:"اوه خدای من، اینا فوق العاده ان! تو نمیخوای چیزی بخوری؟"

هری سرش رو به علامت منفی تکان داد."من خوردم،" رو به روی لویی نشست و پاهاش رو دراز کرد. انگشت های پاش به قوزک پای لویی کشیدهمی شد، اما هیچکدومشون عقب نکشیدن. "مدتیه که بیدارم."

روی پیشانی لویی از نگرانی خطی افتاد و سرش رو بلند کرد. هری به چشم های فوق العاده اش که توش نگرانی موج‌ می زد و دهانِ پر از غذاش،نگاه کرد و آرامش وجودش رو فرا گرفت.

هری در جواب به سؤالِ نپرسیده ای که تو چشم های لویی نشسته بود، گفت:"من خوبم. فقط یه مقدار کار داشتم. باید زودتر به استودیو برگردم."

لویی پرسید:"واسه سومین آلبومت؟" وقتی می خواست لبخند بزنه، یه طرف لبش بالا نرفت. "سرعت عملت بالاست."

هری به سبکی موهاش رو روی شونه اش ریخت و گفت:"باید تا وقتی که جوون و خوشگلم نهایت استفاده رو بکنم." لویی خنده اش گرفت. "ده سالبعد، قیافهٔ شل و وارفتهٔ من روی کاور آلبوم، دیگه خریدار نداره که."

لویی سرش رو‌ تکون داد و درحالیکه چنگالش رو تو هوا می چرخوند، یه دور هری رو برانداز کرد و گفت:"قیافهٔ تو ده سال دیگه شل و وارفتهنمیشه." هری از خجالت سرخ شد. "حتی من به این پیری، هنوز یه دونه موی سفید هم ندارم."

هری جواب داد:"باید صبر کرد و دید." و لویی هم یه تیکه توت فرنگی به سمتش پرتاب کرد. "اوه، جویدنش خیلی برات سخت شده؟ ببخشیدحواسم نبود که\- "

لویی در حالیکه نیشش باز بود با انگشت به دندان پیشینش چندبار آهسته ضربه زد و گفت:"دندون مصنوعیه. تو این دوره زمونه دیگه حتی نمیشهاز دندان واقعی تشخیصشون داد."

همینطوری توی سکوت به همدیگه لبخند می زدن تا اینکه لویی نگاهش رو پایین انداخت و متوجه شد غذاش تموم‌ شده. انگار که داشت با خودشحرف می زد، زمزمه کرد:"خیلی خوب بود." بعد لبش رو‌گاز گرفت و با تردید گفت:"دلم واسه پنکیکات تنگ شده بود، اِچ."

قلب هری تالاپی افتاد.

'دل من هم برای تو تنگ شده.' هری نمی خواست به زبون بیارتش، چون از طوفانی که بعدش قرار بود پیش بیاد، می ترسید.

به جاش گفت:"یکم بیشتر می مونم." و یادش اومد همهٔ اینا موقتیه؛ که باید جمع کنه و بره، دوباره، و این بار برگشتی در کار نیست. 

"می تونم هروقت دلت خواست واست درست کنم. فقط کافیه بخوای."

چهرهٔ لویی انقد نرم بود که تو کلمه نمی گنجید؛ و گفت:"ممنون."

هری جواب داد:"خواهش می کنم."

یه چیزی دربارهٔ ظرافت اون لحظه وجود داشت که هری دلش می خواست دستش رو روی میز دراز کنه و دست لویی رو بگیره، اما نکرد. دست هاشرو تو بغلش به هم پیچوند و جای حلقهٔ نامزدیش که قبل تر از اون جای حلقه ازدواجِ دست دومش بود، رو لمس کرد.

اول لویی بلند شد تا ظرفش رو تو ماشین ظرفشویی بگذاره. هری هم با رضایت نوت برداشت که لویی سرزنده تر به نظر می رسه. زیر کتری روروشن کرد و از تو کابینت یه فنجون قدیمی برداشت.

هری به لویی که به سبکی با خماری حرکت می کرد، چشم دوخته بود و به قوس کمر زیباش فکر می کرد، به گرمای تنش زیر دستاش.

صدای 'میو' ی بلند و تیزی از بیرون بلند شد و چند ثانیه بعد، داستی در حالیکه یه چیزی تو دهنش نگه داشته بود از درِ گربه اومد داخل. هریبلند شد تا هرچی که بود رو از دفن شدن تو خونه نجات بده. پس راهش رو سد کرد و‌گفت:"هی داستی، هی خوشگله... ببینم اونجا چی داری؟"

داستی درحالیکه اصلا از لقبی که بهش داده شد، خوشش نیومده بود، نشست و سرش رو بلند کرد تا به هری نگاه کنه. و یه موش خونین که داشتجون می داد هم تو دهنش بود...

هری دست به سینه ایستاد و گفت:"نه، متأسفم، نمیتونی اون رو تو خونه بیاری."

داستی با دهن پر از طعمه اش 'میو' کرد و با سرعت از بین پاهای باز هری رد شد تا با دمی که تو هوا نگه داشته بود بره تو آشپزخونه و چرخ بزنه.

صدای دلنشین لویی بهش سلام داد:" هی، عشق." وقتی هری برگشت داخل، دید که لویی روی زمین زانو زده و بی اهمیت به موش مرده ای کهتوی دهنش بود، پشت گوشش رو نوازش می کرد. "صبح تو هم به خیر. این رو واسه من آوردی؟"

داستی سرش رو خم کرد و موش رو درست روی کاشی ای که از تمیزی برق می زد، انداخت. هری از صدای چلپ چلوپش یکه ای خورد، اما لوییفقط لبخندش بیشتر کش اومد و سرش رو تکانی داد.

"ممنونم، مهربونیت رو می رسونه." گربه 'میو' ای کرد، سرش رو به زانوی لویی مالید و بعد راهش رو به سمت راهرو کج کرد. وقتی از دری که هریجلوش ایستاده بود رد نشد، هری احساس کرد یکم بهش برخورد.

هری در حالیکه به اون کپهٔ قهوه ای رنگِ ترسناک روی زمین خیره شده بود، پرسید:"از این اتفاقات زیاد می‌افته؟"

لویی که داشت آب جوش رو داخل فنجان می ریخت، گفت:"آره، حداقل هفته ای یک بار. کارش تو گیر انداختن موش ها حرفه‌ایه."

هری خیلی خوشحال بود از اینکه قبلاً ها که تو این خونه زندگی می کرد، داستی از این حرکت ها نمی زد. و بعد در حال تلاش برای پیدا کردنِبهترین راه برای تمیزکاری، پرسید:"چیکارشون می کنی اونوقت؟ موش ها رو می گم."

لویی قیافش رو در هم کشید. "من... آه... تو سطل زباله می اندازمشون. یک لحظه صبر کن، الان می رم\- "

اما قبل از اینکه حرفش تموم بشه، موبایلش تو جیبش شروع کرد به زنگ خوردن. هری نمی خواست فوضولی کنه، اما از جایی که ایستاده بود،اسم و عکس لیام کاملاً مشخص بود.

لویی گوشی رو برداشت، یکم اخم کرد، بعد خندید و جواب داد:"آره." و بعد هم قطع کرد. وقتی به هری نگاه کرد، چهره اش رو مچاله کرده بود تامعذرت خواهی کنه. "من عجله دارم باید برم. متنفرم از اینکه چیزی بخوام، اما میشه\- "

هری قبل از اینکه بفهمه داره با چی موافقت می کنه، جواب داد:"البته که میشه. نگران نباش، قبل از اینکه مامان بیدار بشه جمع و جورش میکنم."

لویی بهش لبخند زد. "مرسی اِچ. برای صبحانه هم ممنونم، حتماً یه جوری برات جبران می کنم."

هری هم لبخندی زد؛ بعد چرخید و گفت:"نیازی نیست. از سهیم شدن، خیلی هم لذت می برم."

لویی از کنارش رد شد و به سمت راهرو رفت. با وجود اینکه هوای بیرون تقریباً گرم بود، از چوب لباسی ژاکتش رو برداشت و پوشید. درحالیکه دولاشده بود تا بند کفشش رو ببنده، گفت:"سهیم شدن، اهمیت دادنه."

هری نیشش باز شد. "نیکو کاری از خونه شروع می شه."

این مکالمهٔ احمقانه رو لویی وقتی شروع کرد که هری تو سن رشد بود و هیچی از غذاش رو سهیم نمی شد. حالا با شنیدنش از لویی حس می کردخوشحالی رو به رگ هاش تزریق کرده ان.

لویی بلند شد صاف ایستاد و گفت:"مسلماً"

طرهٔ بلندی از موهاش از پشت گوشش در اومده و توی صورتش ریخته بود. هری بدون اینکه با خودش فکری کنه، بی تردید دستش رو جلو برد تادوباره موهاش رو واسش پشت گوشش بگذاره.

واکنش لویی فقط یه لبخند ناخودآگاه بود در حالیکه دستاش رو روی جیب هاش می کشید تا مطمئن بشه همه چی رو برداشته.

رو به هری گفت:"من احتمالاً تا ساعت ده بر می گردم." بعد انگار که قرار نبود این حرف رو بزنه، چندبار پلک زد. "می شه از طرف من از آنهعذرخواهی کنی که نمی تونم واسه شام بیام؟ آخه دیروز یه چیزهایی دربارهٔ کباب زدن بهم گفت و خیلی هم واسش هیجان زده بود."

هری به قاب در تکیه داد و لبخند زد. "بهش می گم، انقد نگران نباش. تو‌مگه عجله نداشتی؟"

لویی خندید و از پنجره به بیرون نگاهی انداخت؛ انگار که لیام قرار بود اونجا منتظرش ایستاده باشه و به علامت هشدار با انگشت اشاره اش روصفحهٔ ساعت مچیش ضربه بزنه. "آره... آره؛ باز هم واسه صبحانه ممنونم."

هری گفت:"خواهش می کنم. روز خوبی داشته باشی، لویی."

لویی به لبخند درخشان تحویل هری داد و‌گفت:"تو هم همینطور." و بعد دستش رو برد پشتش تا در رو باز کنه.

بعداً هری به این لحظه بر می‌گرده و سلامت عقل خودش رو زیر سؤال می بره...

که جلوی خودش رو بگیره... که پاش رو تو راهرو نگذاره... که به جلو خم نشه...

که لب هاش رو به لبخند محو شدهٔ لویی نچسبونه... و برای خداحافظی نبوستش..

تو اون لحظه، این دردناک ترین کاری بود که انجام دادنش انقد طبیعی به نظر می رسید.

هزار صبحِ دیگه دقیقاً مثل این، بر می گرده و وجود هری رو در بر می گیره. خاطراتِ بیرون اومدن از تخت با موهای شلخته، خاطرات لمسِ بوسهها، تماس بینی ها، لمس دست ها. تکیه دادن به کانتر در انتظار به جوش اومدن آب کتری؛ دیر رسیدن های هرروزه به سر کار، بس کهمدتطولانی ای درست همینجا وایمیستادن و برای خداحافظی تو دهان همدیگه لبخند می زدن.

دست های لویی روی پهلوهاش و لبخندش... لبخندشه که آخرین آجر دیوار هری رو پایین می ریزه و باعث می شه متوجه بشه که-

لویی هم به سمتش خم می شه. واسه یه لحظهٔ کوتاه و قشنگ لب هاش رو به لب های هری می چسبونه... 

نرم و ترسیده، اما درست مثل قدیم ها. تمام وجود هری از احساس آشنایی درد می گیره... از اینکه چقد حس درستی داره. اما بعد\- اما بعددستش رو دراز می کنه و هوا رو لمس می کنه...

واقعیت بهش هجوم میاره، موج کشنده ای که تصویر زیبای ذهنش رو می شوره و می بره...

در حالیکه می لرزید، چشم هاش رو باز کرد. چشم های لویی هنوز بسته بود و دست هاش بینشون تو هوا خشک شده بود؛ مثل این که می خواستلمسش کنه، همونطور که هری می خواست...

هری انگار که حرکت آهسته ای تماشاش میکنه که پلک می زنه، که حرکت زیبای پلک هاش به لرزش تبدیل می شه، که یک قدم به عقب بر می دارهتا پشتش به در می چسبه. انگار وحشت کرده بود...

هری دهانش رو باز کرد تا چیزی بگه، تا عذرخواهی کنه، اما لویی چرخید در رو باز کرد و فرار کرد.

به محض اینکه ماشین از دید خارج شد، هری به نزدیک ترین دیوار تکیه داد و انگار که استخوانی تو بدنش نمونده باشه، روی زمین سُر خورد. دست هاش انقدر شدید می لرزیدن که مجبور بود بین ران هاش فشارشون بده و نفس هاش به شماره افتاده بود.

تلاش کرد یه چیزی پیدا کنه تا روش تمرکز کنه، یه چیزی که محکم نگهش داره، اما هال پر از پرتوهای نوری بود که از در و پنجره ها به داخل میپیچید و بهش یادآوری می کردن که لویی روی صندلی، غرق در نور های طلایی، چطوری به نظر می رسید؛ به طرز باور نکردنی وغیر قابل درکیزیبا. 

هری در حالیکه سعی در درکِ کاری که انجام داده بود، داشت و به جلو و عقب تاب می خورد، تو زانو هاش زمزمه کرد:

"من بوسیدمش..."

به خودش می گفت این فقط یه عادت بود، اما این کل حقیقت نبود. از وقتی برگشته خیلی چیز ها بودن که باید دوباره یادشون می گرفت، چیزهاییکه احساس عجیبی داشتن، چون زمان زیادی گذشته بود.

اما بوسیدن لویی یکی از اونها نبود...

و همینطور عاشق لویی بودن...

چون همینه که هست؛چیزی که در انتظار آرمیده بود... منتظر لغزش هری. 

وقتی هنوز فکر می کرد قصد ازدواج داره سعی می کرد تا اونجا که می تونست بهش فکر نکنه، اما حالا... هیچ دلیلی وجود نداره که بهش اعترافنکنه، حداقل به خودش.

هری عاشق لویی‌ئه... و عاشق لویی بوده، همیشه.

همین زمینی که غژغژ می کنه، همین خونهٔ به هم ریخته... این جا واسش خونه است.

جز اینکه\- جز اینکه دیگه اینجا جایی نداره. نه اون طوری که دلش می خواد. لیاقتِ لویی کسی است که باهاش طوری رفتار کنه که لیاقتشه، کسیکه نیمه شب ترکش نکنه. هری قبلاً اون شخص بود، و شانسش رو از دست داد.

با احتیاط رو پاهای لرزانش بلند شد ایستاد و لباسش رو تکوند. هنوز شبحی از لمس لب های لویی روی لب هاشه... و یه چرخش غیر قابل کنترلگرمایی رو حس می کنه که می خواد منفجر بشه.

دلش می خواست فریاد بکشه، 'من بوسیدمش'. می خواست پنجره رو باز کنه و کل دنیا رو بیدار کنه.

من بوسیدمش و بی‌نقص بود.

من بوسیدمش و این، آخرین بار بود...

-

وقتی آنه بیدار شد، هری رو در حالی پیداش کرد که تو سکوت کامل روی مبل نشسته و به دیوار زل زده بود. تمیزکاری موش رو انجام داده بود،اون هم به خاطر اینکه وقتی رفت یه لیوان آب واسه خودش بریزه، نزدیک بود پاش بره روش و سُر بخوره. اما از اون به بعد دیگه تو همین وضعیتبوده، به امید اینکه به یه نتیجه ای برسه. به نظر می رسید قاب خالی بالای شومینه امروز می خواست یه نکته ای رو نشون بده.

مامانش با احتیاطوارد اتاق شد؛ انگار که انتظار داشت لویی همون نزدیکی‌ها باشه، به اطراف نگاهی انداخت و‌گفت:"سلام عزیزم. تنهایی؟"

هری پلک زد تا از حالت مجسمه ای که توش خشک شده بود، بیرون بیاد و گفت:"آره." به سمتش برگشت و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا بهش لبخند بزنه. "لویی یکم پیش رفت."

در واقعیت هیچ ایده ای نداشت که چقدر گذشته. صبح ها از ساعتی به بعد به همون شکل باقی می مونن. ممکن بود ساعت ها اینجا نشستهباشه، بدون اینکه گذر زمان رو‌حس کنه.

آنه اومد کنارش نشست و گونه اش رو بوسید. ابروهاش با نگرانی گره خورده بود. موهاش رو واسش از رو‌ پیشانی اش کنار زد و انگار که دوبارههشت ساله است، پوستش رو لمس کرد تا ببینه تب داره یا نه. بعد پرسید:"همه چی رو به راهه؟ حالت خوبه؟"

هری انگشت هاش رو دور مچ مادرش پیچید؛ احساس کوچکی می کرد و بیشتر از هرچیزی به گرفتن دست هاش نیاز داشت. "مامان، من تبندارم." سعی کرد یکم به جوک تبدیلش کنه اما انگار فقط کلمات با بی حالی از دهانش بیرون لغزیدن و روی میز افتادن.

آنه اخم کرد و قیافه اش یه جوری شد. بالاخره وقتی دستش رو به سمت یقه اش برد تا واسش درستش کنه، هری دستش رو گرفت و انگشتهاشون رو تو هم دیگه قفل کرد. احساس بچه بودن داشت، اما احساس امن بودن داشت.

آنه آروم و مصر گفت:"هری، چی شده؟"

هری در حالیکه با خودش دودوتا چهارتا می کرد که به مادرش بگه یا نه، به خورشید خیره شد.

چیزی که شده اینه که هری دوباره خودخواهی کرده، چیزی که شده اینه که هری متوجه شد هیچوقت از عشق به لویی دست نکشیده، که پنج سالگذشته رو در حال پرسه زدن بوده و سعی کرده فضای خالی ای رو پر کنه که متوجه نبود، وجود داره.

چیزی که شده اینه که هری دوباره هجده سالشه و کاملاً و مطلقاً و شدیداً عاشق لویی تاملینسونه...


	40. Chapter 40

هری گفت: "هیچی نیست." و سعی کرد بهانه بیاره. آنه درک نمی‌کنه. هری حتی بارها به خودش هم گفت، گفت که دیگه لویی رو دوست نداره... به بدترین شکل ممکن هم گفت.

"من— من فقط درگیر انتخاب آهنگ‌هامم."

مامان باورش نکرد: "عزیز دلم، اینا— مارکوس کاری کرده؟"

هری سرش رو تکون داد: "نه،" و مارکوس رو به یاد میاره. اکثر آدم‌ها برای روابط از دست رفته‌اشون ناراحت می‌شن، البته روابط از دست رفته‌ی جدیدشون، نه پنج سال پیش. "نه، معلومه که نه."

آنه حرف هری رو تایید کرد و پشت دست پسرش رو نوازش می‌کنه. "خوبه که اینو ازت می‌شنوم. چون این چند هفته‌ خوشحال‌تر از قبلا بودی."

"واقعا؟”

آنه با لبخند گفت: "آره."گونه‌های هری رو با دست قاب گرفت و با انگشت شست، زیر چشم‌های هری رو لمس کرد تا مطمئن بشه پسرش گریه نمی‌کنه. "خیلی حس خوبی بود که دوباره تو رو مثل قبلا ببینم. می‌دونی منظورم هری پاپ‌‌استار نیست. منظورم همون هری‌ایه که تو چاه فاضلاب خانم جانستون افتاد و کل روستا رو لخت دوید."

هری توقع شنیدن این خاطره رو نداشت امام خندید: "لویی یه سکه‌ی دو پوندی تو چاه انداخت و گفت اگه جرئت داری بپر تو چاه و سکه رو پیدا کن." هری ادامه‌ی خاطره رو به زبون آورد چون توی اون خاطره و البته تمام خاطره‌هایی که هری داره، لبخند و خنده‌ی زیبای لویی هست. لویی‌ای که می‌تونه هری رو مجبور به هری کاری بکنه.

آنه خندید و گفت: "آره یادمه. بعد من و جوانا اجازه ندادیم شما واسه چند هفته هم رو ببینید، بعدش تو، نصفه شب از پنجره‌ی رفتی بیرون پیش لویی و یه یادداشت برامون گذاشتی که دیگه نمی‌تونی تو این دیکتاتورخونه زندگی کنی."

هری سرش رو بین دست‌هاش گذاشت و شدیدتر خندید. اون شب هری با لویی به جنگل خارج از روستا رفتند و تا صبح روی چمن‌ها دراز کشیدند و هم دیگه رو بغل کردند. اون شب همون شبی بود که لویی به هری گفت گی‌ئه، لویی چند تا از پسرای کلاسشون رو بوسیده بود و از اونجا فهمیده بود. هری به یاد داشت که اون زمان، یعنی در سیزده سالگی، برای اولین بار حسادت رو حس کرد...

هری گفت: "ببخشید. اون موقع نمی‌دونستم چی دارم می‌گم." و صد بار معذرت خواهی کرد.

آنه به آرومی خندید. "اشکال نداره عزیز دلم. کار ما درست نبود، باید می‌دونستیم شما دو تا دوازده ساعت هم نمی‌تونید از هم دور بمونید."

آنه راست می‌گفت. لویی یه زمانی تمام زندگی هری بود— لویی دقیقا تا اون شبی که هری تمام وسایلش رو جمع کرد و شوهرش رو ترک کرد، در تک تک دقایق و تمام ثانیه‌های زندگی هری حضور داشت.

از اون روزی که هری تازه پا به این جهان گذاشت و لویی همراه مامانش به خونه‌ی آنه اومد تا بهشون تبریک بگه، اونها به هم پیوند زده شدند. جوری که دیگه هرگز نمی‌تونستد از هم جدا بشن.

هری گفت: "مامان،" گلوش خشک بود. "مامان. من عاشقشم."

چهره‌ی آنه در هم کشیده شد: "می‌دونم."

هری گفت: "نه، منظورم— من عاشقشم. عاشق لویی‌ام."

هری لب‌هاش رو گاز گرفت و سرش رو تکون داد.

"اوه. اوه، هری..."

هری گفت: "نمی‌دونم چیکار کنم." به زانوهاش نگاه کرد و به دست و نوازش‌های آنه تکیه داد. "می‌دونم که نمی‌تونم— دیگه نمی‌تونم زندگی گذشته‌ام رو داشته باشم. ولی—"

آنه پرسید: "چرا نمی‌تونی؟" خیلی ساده و مختصر. چرا نمی‌تونی؟

هزاران دلیل به ذهن هری هجوم آورد اما نمی‌تونست هیچ کدوم از اونها رو به زبون بیاره. گذشته‌اش، کاری که با لویی کرده بود، جوری که ترکش کرده بود، نگاه لویی پس از بوسه‌اشون بعد از پنج سال که مثل یک روح بود... اما چیزی که هری رو اذیت می‌کرد این نبود—

هری زمزمه کرد: "لویی دیگه دوستم نداره." صداش ضعیف اما سنگین بود. انقدر سنگین که سکوت وحشتناکی رو بر اتاق حاکم کرد. "معلومه دیگه منو نمی ‌خواد."

مامان پرسید: "مطمئنی؟" و به هری نگاه کرد. چشم‌هاش نامطمئن بودند. "منظورم اینه که— معلومه تو خیلی بیشتر از من باهاش صحبت کردی ولی—"

هری دست مادرش رو گرفت و پاسخ داد: "مامان، مطمئنم." هری به لحظه‌ای که لویی با یه چهره‌ی خیلی آروم برگه های طلاق رو امضا کرد فکر کرد. لویی جوری رفتار می‌کرد انگار که به تخمش هم نبود که قراره از هری طلاق بگیره. و ناگهان هری بیشتر احساس گناه کرد. آخه اون و لویی دیگه حتی— "آره مطمئنم. لویی به اندازه‌ی کافی باهام حرف زد و منظورش رو رسوند که دیگه منو دوست نداره."

مامان پلک زد. چشم‌هاش بیشتر از حد معمول برق می‌زدند. "باشه. پس— پس فکر کنم باید یه کاری کنی که بتونی از این شرایط بگذری. شاید دوباره خودت رو با کاراهای آلبومت و این چیزا سرگرم کنی؟"

آنه راست می‌گه و هری هم می‌دونه. می‌دونه که نمی‌تونه برای همیشه اینجا بمونه. نمی‌تونه تمام وقت پیش لویی باشه و این عشق یک طرف رو تحمل کنه. هری باید برگرده استودیو، برگرده لس انجلس و حرفه‌ی موسیقی‌اش رو جدی تر بگیره. باید همونطوری که پنج سال پیش از این قضایا گذشت، باز هم بگذره. هری باید بفهمه چجوری زندگی‌اش رو جمع و جور کنه.

هری گفت: "تا همین الانش هم یه آهنگ پیدا کردم." بعد برگه کاغذ رو که گوشه‌ی میز گذاشته بود برداشت. جاست هولد آن. این آهنگ باعث می‌شد که لبخند بزنه و کمی امیدوار باشه. ایده‌ی خوندن این آهنگ و همکاری با نویسنده‌اش کمی به هری دلگرمی می‌بخشید. "احتمالا باید واسه این کار برم."

آنه گفت: "خیلی خوبه." و بعد بلند شد و شلوارش رو صاف کرد. "اوه نزدیک بود یادم بره— اومده بودم اینجا که بهت بگم شرکت رینو بهم زنگ زد."

هری گفت: "و؟"

آنه لبخند پررنگی زد و ادامه داد: "خونه‌امون کامل شده."

-

هری همون روز وسایلش رو جمع و جور کرد و به اتاقش در خونه‌ی آنه برگشت.

با خودش مرور کرد که می‌ره یه سر به لویی می‌زنه، ازش تشکر و خداحافظی می‌کنه. هری در تاریکی کنار پنجره راه می‌رفت. می‌تونست نور آشپزخونه رو ببینه.

هری نمی‌دونست لویی الان داره به چی فکر می‌کنه و یا چه احساسی داره. شاید بهتر بود فردا، وقتی که هوا روشنه و روزه بره با لویی حرف بزنه، اینطوری هیچکدومشون خسته نیستن و احتمال چرت و پرت گفتن هم کمتر می‌شه.

هیچکس جز هری خونه نبود. خونه، به هری احساس تنهایی می داد. اتاق هری رو دوباره رنگ کرده بودند، درسته همون رنگ بود و تقریبا اکثر چیزها از طوفان جون سالم به در برده بودند اما این اتاق نو، برای هری غریبه بود— اون دیوار دیگه شبیه دیواری که قبلا، هری و لویی بهش تکیه دادند و برای اولین بار درباره‌ی با هم زندگی کردن حرف زدند، نبود. وقت که لویی هری رو بوسید و بهش گفت تا آخر دنیا همراهشه و هرگز ترکش نمی‌کنه. تخت خواب هم دیگه مثل قبلا نبود، هری احساس می‌کرد هیچ کدوم از وسایل اتاق مال خودش نیست...

و به طرز وحشتناک و ترسناکی ساکت بود. خیلی تاریک و سرد، بدون شومینه‌ی روشن... بدون لویی‌ای که توی آشزخونه نشسته و ساعت‌ها مثل ثانیه‌ها، شتاب زده می‌گذرن... بدون لویی. دقیقا این چیزیه که هری بیشتر از همه دلش براش تنگ شده، اینکه لویی دیگه بهش نزدیک نیست، کنارش نیست، یک دیوار باهاش فاصله نداره و حضورش دیگه در خونه احساس نمی‌شه.

لویی اینجا نبود اما هری با دیدن تک تک دیوارهای خونه به یادش می‌افتاد.

هری تقریبا داشت خاطراتشون روی کاناپه رو فراموش می‌کرد. خاطراتش با لویی، خندین‌هاشون، کارهای احمقانه‌اشون. گرما، احساس راحتی، احساسی که ‘یک خونه’ به آدم می‌ده و همه‌اش به خاطر وجود لویی‌ئه.

اما الان، خونه جوری شده که هری با خوابیدن روی همون مبل، احساس می‌کنه روی تخت بیمارستانه.

در نیمه شب، وقتی که هری تصمیم گرفت کمی پیاده روی کنه تا راحت تر بخوابه، مارک جواب پیامش رو داد.

"حله بریم. فردا ساعت یک تو لندن همو می بینیم. آدرس رو الان می‌فرستم. هاها راستی اسم نویسندهویل.ت ئه."

هری آهنگ جاست هولد آن رو دوباره پخش کرد و در حالی که از صدای پیانوی زیبایی که در آهنگ بود لذت می‌برد، اسم نویسنده‌ی آهنگ رو در گوگل سرچ کرد.

اولین گزینه‌ی گوگل، صفحه‌ی ویکی‌پدیای طرف بود. توی صفحه ی ویکی پدیا یه لیست کامل از آهنگ هایی که ویل.ت نوشته بود قرار داشت اما هیچ اطلاعات شخصی‌ای نبود. نه اسم کاملی، نه تاریخ تولدی و نه عکسی. ولی یه مرد بود. و همچنین با حداقل بیست و چهار نفر از خواننده‌هایی که هری می‌شناخت همکاری کرده بود. حداقل پنج تا از آهنگ های رایان تدلر که هری تو این چند ماه اخیر از رادیو شنیده بود، توسط ویل.ت نوشته شده بود.

هری صفحه رو کامل خوند و پایین تر اومد. ویل.ت هیچ اکانتی تو فضای مجازی نداشت و با هیچ جایی مصاحبه هم نمی کرد. ویل.ت شبیه یه معما بود و هری واقعا نمی‌تونست صبر کنه تا باهاش ملاقات کنه.

هری با صدای آهنگی که فردا قراره باهاش با ویل.ت مذاکره کنه توی تخت خواب دراز می‌کنه و به این فکر می‌کنه یه تغییراتی در متن آهنگ به وجود بیاره. هری با جدیت به تاریکی محض اتاق خیره می‌شه و سعی می‌کنه تا جایی که می‌تونه، هر چیزی مربوط به پسر چشم آبی رو نادیده بگیره.

-

استودیو خانگی که هری قرار بود بره، یه جایی اطراف منطقه‌ی کلپهام بود. هری به اطرافش نگاهی انداخت و با احتیاط از ماشین پیاده شد. خیابون خیلی معمولی و عادی به نظر می‌رسید، تعداد زیادی از مردم در حالی که عجله داشتند، از نهار بر می‌گشتن و یه سوپر مارکت سِین‌بِری هم گوشه‌ی خیابون بود. همچنین یه سالن زیبایی هم کنار سوپر مارکت دیده می‌شد. هری می‌تونست درخت‌های اطراف خیابون، سطل‌های زباله و پیاده‌رو سنگ‌فرش شده رو هم ببینه.

در ورودیِ استدیو از جنس فلز بود و به نظر می‌رسید پایینش فرسوده و خمیده شده. هری زنگوله‌ای که از در فلزی آویزون بود رو تکون داد و صدای زنگوله در گوش مرد پیچید.

اما داخل استودیو، با اون چیزی که هری فکر می‌کرد خیلی تفاوت داشت. دیوارهای اونجا به زیبایی رنگ آمیزی شده بود. رنگ دیوارها طیفی از قرمز بود که در تاریکی به سختی دیده می‌شد. هری یه راهرو باریک و تنگ رو دید که به یک راه پله‌ که با نور لامپ روشن شده بود، منتهی می‌شد.

هری عرق کف دست‌هاش رو با شلوار جینش پاک کرد، تمام اضطراب و استرسش رو کنار گذاشت و از پله‌های راه پله پایین رفت.

اینجا یه استودیوی کوچیک بود، کوچیک و گوگولی مگولی، تقریبا فقط برای چند نفر فضای کافی داشت. البته اکثر وسیله‌های اونجا استاندارد بود: یه اتاقک ضبط مناسب، یه صفحه کنترل خوش دست، یه سری ابزار که از دیوار آویزون و یا تکیه داده شده بودند. و یه سری وسایل که از دید هری خیلی استاندارد و حرفه‌ای نبودند: دو تا یخچال کوچیک که روی هم دیگه قرار داشتند در گوشه‌ی اتاق بود، یه کاناپه‌ی بزرگ و تمام چرم که بیشتر فضای اتاق رو اشغال کرده بود، انبوهی از کاغذها که روی صفحه‌ی کنترل و پخش صدا ریخته شده بودند، یه ماگ و یه هودی که روی دسته‌ی صندلی آویزون بود.

و بعد چند تا قاب بزرگ که برای گواهی رکوردهای طلا و پلاتین ویل.ت بود.

معلومه آدم خفنیه.

هری رو به اتاق استودیو گفت: "سلام؟" اونجا تاریک بود. تاریک تر از چیزی که انتظار می‌رفت. فقط یه لامپ در گوشه‌ی اتاق قرار داشت و اون هم نور کافی برای روشن کردن استودیو رو نداشت.

شاید ویل.ت مثل گروه دفت پانک‌ئه. شاید می‌خواد تو تاریکی رو به روی هری بشینه و با یه میکروفون باهاش حرف بزنه. شاید دوست نداره هری چیزی درباره‌ی هویتش بدونه.

هری از روی کابل وسط استودیو رد شد و گفت: "من— آمم-" و هر چی جلوتر می‌رفت، لکنتش هم بیشتر می‌شد. "من هری‌ام، واسه قراردادمون سر جاست هولد آن اومدم؟"

در ابتدا هیچ چیزی شنیده نمی‌شد و تنها صدایی که گوش‌های هری رو پر کرده بود، آوای تپش قلب خودش بود. شاید اشتباه اومده بود؟ یا شاید واقعا یه استاکر داشت و طرف می‌خواست اینجا گیرش بندازه و هری رو بدزده...

البته هری احساس خطر نمی‌کرد. یه چیزی درباره‌ی این مکان بود که با اینکه تاریک و ساکت و خلوت بود، باعث می‌شد هری احساس امنیت بکنه.

هری دست‌هاش رو توی جیبش گذاشت و یک بار دیگه تلاش کرد: "سلام؟!"

و سمت چپش یه در باز شد و اتاق رو در نور غرق کرد...

صدای آشنایی گفت: "سلام."

هری پلک زد. با اینکه یک جا ثابت ایستاده بود اما سرش گیج می‌رفت. حتما اشتباه شنیده بود—

لویی وارد اتاق شد و گفت: "ببخشید منتظر موندی،" خودش اومد. بدون شک اون خود لویی بود— هری حتی لویی رو در تاریکی محض هم می‌شناخت، هری لویی رو در هر شرابط و وضعیتی می‌شناخت. "لیام مثل همیشه پشت تلفن ولم نمی‌کرد."

هری حتی نمی‌تونست سرش رو بالا بگیره و به لویی نگاه کنه، و وقتی که لویی به سمتش اومد، فقط به نوک کفش‌های خودش زل زده بود. قدم های لویی نرم و آروم بود. لویی تا جایی که هری می‌تونست هری صدای نفش هاش رو بشنوه به مرد نزدیک شد.

هری احساس کرد که می‌تونه سرش رو بالا بگیره. نگاهش رو از کفش هاش گرفت و به لویی‌ای که داشت با لبخند کوچکی که به زور روی چهره‌اش دیده می‌شد، بهش نگاه می‌کرد، سپرد.

لویی به آرومی گفت: "سلام هری، اگه می‌خوای بشین."

زانوهایی هری طوری می‌لرزید که انگار تازه یاد گرفته بود راه بره. خودش رو به سمت مبل کشوند و لبه‌ی کاناپه نشست. لویی روی صندلی اداری بزرگی که در استودیو بود نشست، یکم روی صندلی تکون خورد و به زمین نگاه کرد. صندلی رو به سمت هری برد و تا جایی که می‌تونست پاهاش رو دراز کنه و روی کوسن‌های مبل بذاره، جلو رفت. فاصله‌اشون انقدر کم بود که هری، گرمای تن لویی رو احساس می‌کرد.

هری نمی‌دونست داره چه اتفاقی می‌افته و حقیقتا هیچ درکی از اظرافش نداشت، وقت فکر کردن هم نداشت. لویی اونجا بود و جلو هری لم داده بود. و لب‌هاش... با اینکه چند روز گذشته بود اما هری هنوز هم از گرمای بوسه‌ای که روی لب‌های لویی کاشته بود، می‌سوخت...

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و گفت: "خوب، پس واسه قرارداد، ضبط و حرف زدن درباره‌ی جاست هولد آن اینجایی."

هری با ناباوری و تعجب به لویی نگاه کرد تا شاید مرد چیزی بگه و تمام سردرگمی های هری رو از بین ببره.

باید یه چیزی بگه— لویی شونه بالا می‌اندازه و برای لحظه‌ای صورتش رو بین شونه‌های مخفی می‌کنه. "اگر بخوای می‌تونیم وانمود کنیم که همدیگه رو نمی‌شناسیم. یا اینکه اگر می‌خوای آهنگ رو تمام و کمال بهت تحویل بدم و واسه ضبط و تنظیم بری پیش یه نفر دیگه."

هری تمام تلاشش رو می‌کنه تا احساس سردرگمی‌ای که تمام وجودش رو فرا کرده بود رو کنار بزنه و همه چیز رو کنار هم بذاره.

ولی تنها چیزی که از دهنش در میاد اینه: "تو،"به چشم‌های بی‌نهایت آبی لویی نگاه می‌کنه و سعی می‌کنه پاسخ سوالاتش رو از چشم‌های مرد بخونه.

لویی جواب داد: "من،" و چین و چروک های کنار چشم هاش نمایان شد.

اونها به هم دیگه زل زده بودند. هری انگشت‌های پاهاش رو به کفشش فشار می‌داد و تا جایی که انگشتش درد بگیره ادامه می‌داد. احتمالا انگشتش قرمز شده بود.

بالاخره لویی تصمیم گرفت حرف بزنه و هری رو از این گیج بودن و سردرگمی بیرون بکشه.

لویی پاهاش رو به چرم کاناپه فشار داد و در حالی که به کفش هاش نگاه می کرد گفت: "ببین، ببخشید که بهت نگفته بودم. مخصوصا وقتی که آهنگ رو قبول کردی و تصمیم گرفتی تا اینجا بیای. ولی گفتنش— می‌دونی خیلی— هری. واقعا هیچ ایده‌ای نداشتم باید از کجا شروع کنم و کی بهت بگم."

هری دستهاش رو روی رون پاهاش گذاشت و فشار داد.

هری گفت: "من نمی‌— نمی‌دونم. نمی‌فهمم... این استودیو..."

لویی حرف هری رو کامل کرد: "مال منه،" صورتش گنگ بود و هری هیچ چیزی نمی‌فهمید. "و آهنگ هم مال منه."

هری کاغذی که متن آهنگ درش نوشته شده بود رو از جیبش بیرون آورد. امروز وقتی داشت صبحونه می‌خورد دوباره خونده بودش و فکر کرده بود که اگر گیتار و کمی پیانو بهش اضافه بشه خیلی زیباتر می‌شه.

هری متن روی کاغذ رو لمس کرد و گفت: "این آهنگ... تو نوشتیش؟"

لویی با نگرانی به هری نگاه کرد و خیلی آروم گفت: "آره،" هری به سختی می‌تونس صداش رو بشنوه.

"ویل.ت تویی."

لویی با تمسخر جواب داد: "اون ایده‌ی لیام بود. ولی آره، منم."

سر هری گیج می‌رفت و احساس می‌کرد یک گردباد در اتاق وجود داره، یه چیزی ریه‌هاش رو پر کرده بود و نفش کشیدن رو برای مرد دشوار می‌کرد. احساس خفگی بهش دست داده بود.

"تو— تو یه صفحه‌ی ویکی‌پدیا داری!”


	41. Chapter 41

لویی می خنده. موهاش جلوی چشماش رو گرفتن و شونه هاش رو جمع کرده و مثل یه بچه ای که دارن دعواش می کنن به نظر می‌رسه. برای هری دردناکه که لویی رو اینجوری ببینه. وقتی که—  
خدایا. لویی یه ترانه نویسه. یه ترانه نویس موفق.

لویی می گه:"آره، من یه صفحه ویکی پدیا دارم."  
هنوز به زمین زل زده. دور و ورش پر از وسایلیه که با استعداد خودش به دست آورده. با رویایی که دوتایی داشتن که دنیای موسیقی رو باهم زیر و رو کنن.  
وبعد—ناگهان اشک توی چشمای هری جمع می شه.  
هری می گه:" و تو انجامش دادی. من اون کار رو انجام دادم ولی تو هنوز..." و طوفان درونش آروم میشه و یه خوشحالی پر از امید و آرامش رو نشون می ده.

"خب،" لویی گلوش رو صاف می کنه ولی صداش هنوز گرفته به نظر می رسه. بالاخره به صورت هری نگاه می کنه:"خب در اصل همه‌ی اینا به خاطر تو بود. یعنی برای تو بود."

هری اخم می کنه:"چی؟"

"کل این ترانه نویسی. به این نتیجه رسیدم که—بعد از اینکه رفتی لس آنجلس، تلاش خیلی زیادی می طلبه که دوباره برت گردونم. تا خودم رو به همه ی آدمای شیکی که ملاقات می کردی و کار می کردی، برسونم. به این نتیجه رسیدم که تو منو ول کردی چون یه بازنده بودم. درسته؟ پس سعی کردم خودم یه کاری بکنم."

هری نفسش بند میاد. دهنش رو باز می کنه که چیزی بگه، هر چیزی، ولی تنها چیزی که توی انتهای گلوشه، قلب پرتپش و ترسیده اشه.

لویی سریعا اضافه می کنه:"البته الان دیگه اینجوری نیست،" تقریبا هری رو لمس می کنه. دستش بین فاصله ی بین بدن هاشون خشک می شه:"من و لیام الان خیلی موفقیم. الان دیگه اینکارو برای شکست عشقی‌ای که خوردم انجام نمی دم. الان انجامش می دم چون اینکارو دوست دارم."

قلب هری سنگین میشه و آروم می‌تپه. احساس می کنه حس امید توی دلش له شده. نمی دونه چی باید بگه.  
بالاخره می پرسه:"لیام؟"  
می خواد که کامل داستان رو بفهمه. ولی داره جلوی خودش رو می گیره که چیز اشتباهی رو نپرسه. یه چیزی از روی ناامیدی مثل: تو می خواستی من برگردم؟

لویی می گه:"آره" و یه لبخند نرم و واقعی می زنه:"آره. اینجا مال هردوی ماست. صدای اون روی آهنگه. ولی فکر کردم با این وجود اگه بیای اینجا شاید نفهمی."

هری ابروهاش رو بالا می ده:"اوه" پس اینه. انقدر به اون آهنگ گوش کرده که الان نوت به نوت می تونه توی مغزش پخشش کنه. الان می تونه تیکه های آشنا رو تشخیص بده. می تونه دقیقا بگه چرا انگار اون صداها شبیه چیزی بود که قبلا شنیده بود.

اون یه احمق به تمام عیاره. همه ی نشونه ها جلوی چشمش بودن. ماه هاست که هستن. زمانی که فکر می کرد لویی بدون هری گیر افتاده بود، هنوز توی چیپی کار می کرد، که هنوز توی بار کار می کرد، که لویی درست همونجوری که هری رهاش کرده بود، مونده بود. چرا؟ چون فکر می‌کرد یه جایی، تو اعماق وحشتناک وجودش، هری ای وجود داشت که وقتی تازه به هلمز چپل برگشته بود، قانعش کرده بود که لویی داشت جلوی موفقیتش رو می گرفت.

ولی لویی اینجا بود، توی استودیوی کوچیک زیباش، بدون اینکه از اسم و شهرتش استفاده کنه و کسی بهش کردیت بده، آهنگای خیلی خفنی می نوشت. و بعد به خونه برمی گشت. لویی یه راهی پیدا کرده بود که اینجا بمونه و همزمان دنبال آرزوهاش بره. درست مثل وقتی که هنوز کامل نوجوون نشده بودن، راجع بهش حرف می زدن.  
لویی یه راهی پیدا کرده بود که به روش خودش زندگی کنه.

بدون هری.

هرچیزی که توی این اتاق قرار داره، حتی چرم خنک مبل زیر دستای هری، حس تلخ و شیرینی داره. هرجایی رو که نگاه می افته، یاد این می افته که چه آدم مزخرفی بوده. که چطور فرصت هاش با لویی رو خراب کرده. ولی—لویی طبق گفته ی خودش خوشحاله. بایدم باشه. جوری که دکمه های روی کنترل پنل رو با عشق تنظیم می کنه، مدرکشه.

هری شروع می کنه:"من..."  
لویی برمی گرده و دوباره نگاهش می کنه. ولی کلمات چند باری توی گلوش گیر می کنند. قبلا از اینکه کلمات بالاخره بتونن بیرون بیان:"من خیلی برات خوشحالم لویی. این فوق العاده است."

غم توی چشمای آبی اقیانوسی لویی برای لحظه ای از بین می‌ره:"واقعا؟"

هری به جلو خم می شه:"آره" نمی تونه انقدر غمگین دیدن لویی رو تحمل کنه:"یعنی...تو یه استودیو واسه خودت داری. حتی آهنگای نامبر وانت از من هم بیشتر بوده. و حتی بیشتر از آدمایی که می شناسم."

بالاخره—یه لبخند از روی خشنودی:"آره دیگه." و دستاش رو تو جیب ژاکت بافتش می کنه:"ممنونم اچ. بابت- می دونی چی- متاسفم. دوست یکی از دوستام دنبال دمو های آهنگ بود. و هیچ ایده ای واسه این یکی به ذهنم نمی رسید. پس همینطوری یه تیر تو تاریکی زدم. نمی دونستم که قراره برسه به تو."

هری لبخندی می زنه:"خوشحالم که اون کارو کردی"  
دستش رو دور دسته ی صندلی که لویی روش نشسته حلقه می کنه. لمسی بدون لمس. و وقتی گرمای بدن لویی رو انقدر نزدیک به خودش احساس می کنه، به یاد میاره ومی فهمه که عقب بکشه.

حتما لویی هم توی اون لحظه به همین نتیجه رسیده بود. صندلیش رو عقب می کشه تا جایی که پشتش به میز می خوره. تا جایی که به قدری که اتاق فضا داره، بین خودش و هری فاصله ایجاد می کنه. پاهاش رو روی هم می اندازه و دستش رو دور یکی از زانوهاش حلقه می کنه. زانوش رو مثه یه سپر مقابل خودش نگه داشته."خب"  
حرفش بین فضای سنگین بینشون گیر می کنه. برای یه لحظه هری فکر می کنه که لویی از اتاق بیرونش می کنه. و بهش می گه که بوسیدتش و متهمش می کنه:"می بینم که از خونه رفتی."

گلوی هری منقبض می شه:"متاسفم،" به نظرش کافی نیست. ولی این تمام چیزیه که برای گفتن داره:"متاسفم که بهت نگفتم. یکم ناگهانی شد و من فقط—"  
لویی حرفش رو قطع می کنه:"اشکالی نداره"  
سرش رو تکون می ده:"مجبور نیستی کارت رو توجیه کنی. این—این زندگی خودته. عادت‌ها سخت از بین می‌رن و مطمئنم که این عادت قدیمی‌ ترک کردن من هم سخت از بین می رن. پس..."

هری دوباره صاف می شینه. لویی لحظه ای که کلمات از دهنش خارج شدن، لبش رو گاز می گیره و چشماش رو می بنده. ولی حرفش رو پس نمی گیره.

من تو رو بوسیدم. هری می خواد این رو فریاد بزنه. تا جایی که صداش جیغی بشه که از دیوار های قطور استودیو بگذره. تو هم منو بوسیدی.

آرزو می کرد که کاش به قدری شجاع بود که این موضوع رو وسط بکشه. که عذرخواهی کنه. که بپرسه که این آیا فقط واکنش طبیعی بدنشون بهم بود، که به لویی بگه که عاشقشه. ولی حالت صورت لویی غمگینه، خطرناکه، قطعا حالتی نیست که مناسب باز کردن این بحث باشه.

لویی آسیب دیده. هری دوباره بهش آسیب زده. دوباره همون طوری. با ترک کردن خونه ای که باهم توش بودن. با پاک کردن هر ردی از خودش از آشپزخونه، جایی که شب های بی خوابی زیادی رو باهم گذروندن. و اتاق نشیمن، جایی که صدای خنده هاشون هنوز از دیوار ها منعکس می شه. با ترک کردن خونه اش دوباره به لویی آسیب زده. حتی اگه فقط به خونه ای توی همون خیابون رفته بود.  
الان هری می فهمه که چه کار وحشتناکی کرده. چه با بوسه چه بدون اون.

با توجه به اینکه از اول چیکار کرده که الان توی این مصیبت بودن.  
هری پیشنهاد می ده:"می تونم برم." و بند های کیفش رو می گیره، کاملا آماده است که از جاش بلند شه. اون عاشق این آهنگه ولی حق این کارو نداره. پس اگه لویی نمی تونه این کارو کنه—

"اگه بخوای برم. می رم."

لویی دستی توی موهاش می کشه:"نمی خوام که بری." با صدای شفافی می گه. برای یه لحظه هری به خودش اجازه می ده که برداشت دیگه ای از این جمله ی لویی داشته باشه:"فقط—وسایلتو بذار زمین و یه جا بشین. هنوز ورس دوم آهنگ رو نداریم."  
هری محتاطانه کاری که بهش گفته شده رو انجام می ده. هری صندلی دوم که زیر میز کنترل پنل بود رو بیرون می کشه ولی به قدری بین خودش و لویی فاصله می ده که لویی بفهمه که هری می دونه که حسابی گند زده.

لویی سریعا خودش رو نزدیک تر می کشه که آرنج هاشون بهم برخورد می کنه. لپتاپ توی یه دستش و کاغذ ها توی دست دیگه اشن.  
دوباره تکرار می کنه:"ورس دوم."  
و به هری یه مداد می ده:"یه چند تا پیشنهاد براش دارم. ولی از هیچ کدومشون واقعا خوشم نمیاد."

هری با گیجی به دست خط خرچنگ قورباغه ای لویی نگاه می کنه.

این پایین توی استودیو، گذر زمان فقط با کاغذ های مچاله ای که به اطراف پرت می کنن و اون حس خشکی دهن هری از حرف زدن راجع به لیریکس های احتمالی که تشنه اش می کنه، مشخص می شه.  
اون حال معذب همون جور می مونه. مثل یه شخص سومی بینشون رو می شکافه، ولی هر دو تلاش زیادی می کنن که نادیده اش بگیرن. یه خط لیریکس به ذهنشون می رسه. و بعد یه خط دیگه که تبدیل به یه ورس کامل می شه. و در طول این مدت هری نگاهش رو از لویی نمی گیره. همه ی چراغ های توی اتاق طوری به نظر می رسن که انگار فقط روی لویی متمرکز شدن. و رنگ موهاش، جایی که یه حالت مجعدی کار گوشش داره، عسلی به نظر می رسه. حالا که هری به خودش اجازه داده بود که بهش نگاه کنه، غیر ممکن بود که حالا بتونه نگاهش رو برداره. چون این فقط براش خیلیه.

به چین و چروک ناآشنا روی پیشونی لویی خیره شد. توی حافظه ذخیره اش می کنه. ناگهان یه هدفون توی دستش قرار داده می شه.  
درسته. درسته. اون اینجاست که یه آهنگ بنویسه.  
اتاقک ضبط از چیزی که همیشه استفاده می کنه، کوچیک تره. اون بیشتر ضبط آلبوم جدیدش رو توی   
یه اتاق بزرگ با یه بند کامل انجام داده. ولی این یکی فقط به اندازه ی این جا داره که بتونه دستاش رو  
از بدنش فاصله بده.

لویی به خشکی می گه:"هر وقت آماده بودی بگو."  
بعد از اینکه هری برای چند دیقه داشت با حیرت به اندازه ی اینجا نگاه می کرد:"من از بالا شروع می کنم."

هری خودش رو جمع و جور می کنه و هدفونش رو روی گوشش قرار می ده. ولی نمی تونه روی این ورقه ی مزخرف پر از لیریکس های درهم برهم تمرکز کنه. نه وقتی که لویی دقیقا کنارشه، جوری که هست و داره محتاطانه انگشتاش رو روی دکمه ی های کیبورد حرکت می ده. اون غیر واقعی و آسمانی به نظر می رسه وقتی با کنترل ها جوری کار می کنه که دقیقا می دونه داره چیکار می کنه.

صندلیش رو از این ور تا اون ور اتاق می بره تا این چیز و اون چیز رو چک کنه و بالاخره به هری اشاره می کنه که شروع کنه.  
اینجا یه پیانو بود. خیلی زیبا مثل همیشه. ولی زیر دستای لویی موسیقی کاملا متفاوتی از خودش تولید می کرد. حالا که هری می دونه، می تونه اون رو بین هر نوت قدرتمندی بشنوه.

و اون لبخند. اون خم مخفیانه لب هاش وقتی که در حال نواختن ترانه ی خودشه. قلب هری از درون می لرزه. زلزله ی داخلی خودش. به خودش می لرزه و قدمش شل می شه.

وقتی شونزده ساله اش بود، این چیزی بود که فکر می کرد زندگیش قراره بشه. خودش، لویی و یه استودیوی ضبط. آهنگی که عاشقش بودن و از اول تا آخرش باهم روش کار کرده بودن.

این چیزی بود که می تونست باشه. اگه فقط یه احمق به تمام عیار نبود.  
لویی پشت دیوار شیشه ای مثل یه سراب به نظر می رسه. هری بالاخره صاف می شینه و به لیریکس توی دستش نگاه می کنه. اجازه می ده که نوای پیانو هدایتش کنه. اینجا لحظه ایه که کروس باید تموم بشه.  
هری نفس عمیقی می کشه و لویی بهش نگاه می کنه. نگاهشون باهم ملاقات می کنه.  
پشت میکروفون هری قلبش رو باز کرده و با دهنش آهنگ می خونه.

تا زمانی که همه چیز گفته بشه، قضیه هنوز تموم نشده...

-

هری توی استودیو خوابش می بره. به قدری خسته بود که نمی تونست بعد از اینکه کار امروزشون تموم شده بود، بره و هتلش رو پیدا کنه. از خواب می پره و به کلمه ی 'خونه' که با حروف درشت روی دیوار نوشته شده بود خیره می شه. عطر چای که تو هوا پیچیده شده، از سمت در مرموزی میاد که لویی دیروز بازش کرده بود.  
هری طبیعتا اون بو رو دنبال می کنه.

اتاقی که توش سرک می کشه، ظاهرا یه آشپزخونه است. اندازه ی معقولی داره و مدرنه ولی هنوزم توی یه زیرزمینه. تنها چیزی که به هری می فهمونه الان صبحه، لوییه که پشت میز پوسیده ای گوشه ی آشپزخونه نشسته. روزنامه ای توی دستشه و موهاش توی تمام جهات پخش و پلان.  
هری از توی چارچوب در می گه:"هی"  
نمی خواد وارد شه مگه اینکه لویی ازش بخواد.

لویی پاسخ می ده:"صبح به خیر"  
سرش رو بالا نمی گیره، با این وجود پاهاش رو از زیر میز جمع می کنه تا برای هری جا باز کنه.  
همین برای هری کافیه. وارد می شه ولی هنوزم محتاطه. راه خودشو از بین وسایل آشپزخونه که تقریبا بهم چسبیدن باز می کنه و برای خودش چای می ریزه.  
هری می پرسه:"خوب خوابیدی؟"  
زبونش هنوز از خواب حس سنگینی داره. سوال ضایعی بود. ولی خب از یه سکوت خسته کننده و صدای وز وز لامپ های آشپزخونه بهتره.

لویی جواب می ده:"خوب بود."  
سرش رو تکون می ده وقتی می بینه هری به سمتش می چرخه و سر میز بهش می پیونده:"همیشه اینجا خوب می خوابم. از خونه خیلی ساکت تره"

هری کاملا قانع نشده. نه وقتی که حتی الانم می تونه صدای ترافیک بیرون رو از اون ور دیوار بشنوه. ولی چیزی نمی گه.  
اون دلش برای اون حالت خودمونی ای که باهم توی چند روز اخیر حرف می زدن، تنگ شده.  
تمام شب گذشته به این فکر می کرد که به لویی بگه. این منصفانه نیست. اصلا منصفانه نیست که این رو مثه یه راز از لویی مخفی کنه. ولی نمی تونه نترسه. هیچ ایده ای نداره که واکنش لویی چجوری ممکنه باشه. نه بعد از این همه مصیبتی که باعث شده لویی بکشه تا به چیزی که می خواد برسه. ولی— ولی.

هری می گه:"خب."  
بین هر نفسش کلماتش رو دوباره جمله بندی می کنه. ولی به جاش چیزی که از دهنش بیرون میاد اینه:"به نظرت کی کارمون با این آهنگ تموم می شه؟"

لویی بالای روزنامه اش رو تا می کنه تا به هری دید داشته باشه:"بیا یه کروسانت بخور هری."

"چی؟"  
لویی پاسخ می ده:"کروسانت." و به اپن آشپزخونه اشاره می کنه که روش یه بسته شیرینی قرار داره و دورش حسابی چرب شده:"یه دونه بخور"  
هری هوشمند می گه:"اوه" ولی با این وجود بلند می شه و بسته شیرینی رو میاره. وقتی درش رو باز می کنه، عطر شیرنی سریعا باعث می شه آب دهنش راه بیفته:"مرسی"

لویی در پاسخ جرعه ی پر صدایی از چاییش می نوشه.  
اون موقع است که هری با اطمینان با صبحونه اش سر میز می شینه، به قدری بیدار هست که متوجه زبان بدن لویی بشه. مثلا جوری که روی صندلی لم داده و شونه هاش آویزونن، و سرش رو با هر خطی که روی روزنامه می خونه، حرکت می ده، عصبانی به نظر نمی رسه. ناراحت به نظر نمی رسه. اون فقط نشسته و داره نگاه می کنه که هری چطور داره سعی می کنه، یه مکالمه که خودش رو قانع کرده قراره معذبانه باشه رو شروع کنه.

با یه شجاعت لحظه ای، هری نفس عمیقی می کشه و می گه:"می خواستم یه چیزی رو بهت بگم. حالا که داریم همه ی رازهامونو برملا می کنیم و اینا"

لویی روزنامه رو زمین می ذاره. هری دنبال نشونی از محبتی که همیشه تو چشماش هست می گرده و پیداش می کنه.  
"می دونی که چجوری یادم رفت کاغذای طلاق رو امضا کنم؟"  
لویی سرش رو با کمی اجبار تکون می ده. چروک کمرنگ دور لبش حالا بیشتر معلوم می شه.

"خب من فقط پیام های فیل رو راجع بهش دیدم، بعد از—بعد از مارکوس. وقتی هواپیما نشست یادم رفته بود گوشیم رو روشن کنم."

لویی می گه:"خب"  
با لحن سوالی نه چندان پنهانی می گه. دستاش رو روی میز گذاشته و روی هم انداخته. انگشتاش روی فضای خالی بین غضروف دستش قرار گرفتن.

"و خب—مشخصاً موضوع خیلی بزرگی نیست. می تونم با یه تماس درستش کنم. ولی هنوز اینکارو نکردم. و می خوام که تو بدونی قبل از اینکه من—"

لویی حرفش رو قطع می کنه:"هری"  
بالاخره لحنش نرم شده.

"درسته"  
هری نفس عمیقی می کشه:"درسته. آره. خب بعد از اینکه من مارکوس رو بیرون انداختم، رفتم صندوق پیام های صوتیم رو چک کردم. و پیام فیل اونجا بود. داشت می گفت که تو کل سفر من با هواپیما به خونه، ما درواقع از هم طلاق نگرفته بودیم. و تازه—تازه به نامزدم گفته بودم که از زندگیم گم شه بیرون. چیزی رو تموم کرده بودم که فکر می کردم قرار بود تا ابد باشه. حس می کردم انگار هیچ کس ندارم. پس این کاغذای طلاق رو نگه داشتم. به فکر اینکه هنوز همه چیزم رو از دست ندادم. حداقل نه الان."

لویی به نظر درک می کنه. اگه جوری که عضلاتش منقبض می شه رو می شه به این حساب گذاشت. با این وجود هری هنوز هم شک داره. حتی وقتی تمام دست لویی از فشار دادن میز سفید می شه.

لویی می پرسه:"چی داری می گی؟"  
هری رو به سقف پلک می زنه و لبش رو گاز می گیره:"ما هنوزم باهم مزدوجیم."  
  
لویی با عصبانیت بلند نمی شه تا طول و عرض اتاق رو طی کنه. یا مثل توی فیلما، هرچی که روی میزه رو زمین بریزه. تنها کاری که می کنه اینه که به پشتی صندلی تکیه می ده و دستاش رو توی جیبش می بره.

لویی تکرار می کنه:"ما هنوز مزدوجیم." صداش به طرز غیر قابل انتظاری خش داره.  
هری تایید می کنه:"آره"  
به این نتیجه می رسه اینکه با لویی صادق بوده واقعا حس بهتری بهش نداده. ولی هنوزم کار درستی رو کرده:"من کاغذا رو امضا نکرده بودم، و وقتی فیل بهم زنگ زد گفتم که فعلا دست نگه داره."

لویی دستشو توی موهاش می بره و می خنده. هری با بهت و گیجی بهش نگاه می کنه.


	42. Chapter 42

لویی سرش رو تکون می ده:"ببخشید." و سعی می کنه با پشت دستش جلوی خنده اش رو بگیره:"و واضحه من- این راستش مسئله بزرگی نیست. می تونم با یه تماس ساده ردیفش کنم. صرفا می خواستم قبل از اینکه این کار رو بکنم بهت بگم. راستش تو مدت زیادی برای این امضا دنبال من راه افتاده بودی. چند ماه. به معنای واقعی کلمه چند ماه دنبالم بودی."

هری لبخند کوچیکی میزنه، انگار خنده ی لویی بهش اجازه ی این لبخند رو میده. هری گفت: "میدونم مسخره است اما من احساس گمشدگی داشتم. راستش اون موقع یه جورایی خیلی واسه این قضیه ی طلاق راسخ بودم اما قسم میخورم از روی لجبازی نبود."

هری تمام این کار ها رو کرد چون عاشق لویی بود . همیشه عاشق لویی بود. حتی وقتی که قلبش برای دومین بار شکست هم عاشق لویی بود. هری تمام این کار ها رو کرد چون به امید نیاز داشت، هر چند بیهوده بود... هری کاملا تنها بود.

لویی جواب داد: "احمق نشو." الان بیشتر احساس سرزندگی میکرد. "تو مجبور نیستی— تو فکر می کردی من عصبانی ام، نه؟"

هری لب هاش رو به هم فشار داد و چیزی نگفت. گونه هاش گرم شدن.

لویی آه کشید. "من عصبانی نیستم هری. اشکالی نداره. من یه معشوقه مخفی ندارم که بخوام بمیرم تا باهاش ازدواج کنم. پس مشکلی نیست. من بازم برگه ها رو برات امضا می کنم و تو هر کاری دوست داری می تونی باهاشون بکنی."

هری پرسید: "دلت نمی خواد آزاد بشی؟"

بله، لویی می خواست آزاد بشه. حتی عکس های هری رو از روی دیوارش برداشته بود. لویی واقعا می خواست هری از زندگیش بیرون بره. و آره. این تنها فکر قابل باور درباره ی هریه، همونی که باعث میشه قلب هری از یه امید بی فایده از سینه اش بیرون نزنه.

لویی واقعی از سر جاش بلند میشه، و شانه هاش رو بالا می اندازه. "واقعا اشکالی نداره." بعد از گفتن این توی راهرو محو میشه.

و هری نمی تونه کاری جز خیره شدن بهش انجام بده...

-

اولین باری که بعد از استودیو همدیگه رو دیدند، هری نیمه برهنه وسط آشپزخونه لویی ایستاده بود.

یه لیوان پر از آب توی دستش داشت که وقتی لویی با لپ تاپ زیر بغلش وارد آشپزخونه شد تقریبا همه اش رو روی سینه اش خالی کرد.

به جای سلام و احوال پرسی گفت: "اوه!"

"ببخشید فکر کردم کارت تموم شده"

هری اخرین قطرات آبی که توی دهنش بود رو قورت داد، لیوان آب رو کنار گذاشت. لویی با تمرکز خاص و ترسناکی بهش نگاه میکرد.

هری جواب داد: "تقریبا" و باندانای دور گردنش رو بالا آورد تا پیشونیش رو خشک کنه. احتمالا الان گونه هاش سرخ شده ان و نامرتب به نظر می رسه. "اینا آخرین وسایل مامان و رابینه و بعدش تو کاملا از دستمون خلاص میشی."

هری وقتی این رو می گفت لبخند میزد، اما احساس بدی داشت. خوشحال نبود که قراره بره. هری نمی خواست به زندگی ای برگرده که لویی در اون حضور نداره.

وقتی هر دو سر جاهاشون تکون خوردن، اون یاد اخرین مکالمه شون که داشت به سمت—

لویی پرسید: "کمک لازم داری؟ آنه گفت کار چیزهای سنگین تموم شده. پس فکر کردم—"

هری جواب داد: "نه تموم شده." سعی میکرد نفس کشیدنش رو کنترل کنه. دستش رو بین موهاش کشید. و وقتی لویی دوباره بهش نگاه کرد غرق شده تر به نظر می رسید.

"فکر کنم کار من تموم شده در واقع، مامان گفت دو تا بسته دیگه مونده تا پیدا کنه و همین."

لویی دهنش رو باز کرد تا جواب بده، اما وقتی آنه وارد اتاق شد، شانسش رو از دست داد.

آنه گفت: "نمی تونم پیداش کنم." و تو آرنجش عطسه کرد. موهاش از حالت گوجه ای که صبح بسته بود بیرون زده بود، و صورتش قرمز شده بود. لویی وسایل دستش رو زمین گذاشت و دوید تا براش یه صندلی بیاره.

هری پرسید: "چی رو نمی تونی پیدا کنی؟"

آنه سرفه کرد و بعد لیوان اب که بهش تعارف شده بود رو با قدردانی گرفت. "جعبه ای که باهاش وسایل داستی رو آورده بودم. داستی کل روز پیشم بود و به خاطر گرد و غبار مدام عطسه می کرد. میخواستم ببینم میتونم اون قطره ای که دامپزشک بهش داده رو پیدا کنم یا نه."

لویی پرسید: "زیر تخت رو گشتی؟" و پشتش رو ماساژ داد. "یه عالمه چیز قدیمی اونجاست، شاید اتفاقی گم شده."

آنه سرش رو تکون داد. "گشتم و به خاطر اون این شکلی ام." به دماغش که قرمزی نگران کننده ای روش به چشم می خورد اشاره کرد. "هیچ جا نتونستم پیداش کنم. ما یه عالمه چیز با خودمون اورده بودیم و من نمیدونم کجا—"

هری تعارف کرد. "من دنبالش میگردم."

"نه عزیزم، مشکلی نیست. تو امروز به اندازه کافی کار کرد. خودم دنبالش میگرد فقط‌ به یه استراحت نیاز داشتم."

لویی گفت: "شما خسته به نظر می رسید." و نگاه عذرخواهانه ای بهش انداخت. "من مطمئنم هری می تونه از پس یه جعبه بر بیاد."

آنه آه کشید. "اگر مطمئنی"

"مطمئنم. جعبه چه شکلیه؟"

"اون" بین حرفش سرفه کرد. "اون یه جعبه کفشه، یه جعبه کفش نایکی، فکر کنم."

هری لبخند زد. "باشه" و بوسه ای روی گونه ی مادرش گذاشت. "پیداش کردم زود برمیگردم."

بعد از رفتنش آنه یه چیزی گفت کههری درست نتونست تشخیص بده. هری تمام راه تا بالای پله ها رو بدون توقف دوید، و وقتی رسید بالای پله ها چند لحظه طول کشید تا نفسش جا بیاد. طوری که لویی به هری نگاه می کرد جوری نبود که هری بتونه هندلش کنه.

نگاه زیر چشمی به اتاقش انداخت تا مطمئن بشه کاملا خالیه و بعد سراغ اون یکی اتاق رفت. بعد از بردن جعبه ها و چمدون ها اتاق حالا تقریبا خالی به نظر می رسید. افتاب به وسط اتاق می تابید و ذرات گرد و غبار رقصان از سقف به طرف پایین حرکت میکردن.

لویی گفت زیر تخت. هری روی زمین نشست، امیدوار بود بتونه زود پیداش که با دیدن یه عالمه جعبه قدیمی نظرش عوض شد.

همچنان با مقاوت دنبال جعبه گشت. به طرف دیگه تخت رفت تا دنبال یه جعبه سیاه بین دریایی از گرد و غبار قهوه ای بگرده. اون چیزی رو که شبیه به صندوق پوله کنار میزنه، و اونجا، درست پشت جعبه ای بلند که روی اون حرف B نوشته شده، جعبه ای سیاه رو تشخیص میده. دستش رو دراز میکنه تا بهش برسه.

یه جعبه کفش سیاه نایکی، درست همونطوری که مامانش گفته بود. یکم خاکی تر از چیزی بود که هری انتظار داشت.

البته هری از دیدن این همه خاک واقعا تعجب نکرد. دستش رو زیر لبه ی جعبه برد و اون رو بیرون کشید.

و قبل از اینکه بلند بشه، در جعبه ور باز کرد تا مطمئن بشه جعبه ی درستی رو برداشته. هری انتظار دیدن چند تا اسباب بازی گربه، داروهای دامپزشکی و چند تا کلاف کاموا داشت.

اما چیز که به جاش پیدا کرد، یک عالمه نامه بود...

حداقل دوجین نامه اونجا بود که مرتب تا زده شده بود و داخل پاکت نامه قرار داشت که بر اثر گذر زمان کمی زرد شده بودند.

و نکته جالب این بود که اسم هری روی تمام اون نامه ها بود...


	43. Chapter 43

هری ناگهان نامه‌ای که قبلا پیدا کرده بود رو به یاد آورد –همونی که دزدیده بود- اون نامه هنوز هم بین ورقه‌های دفترچه‌ی هری قرار داشت. نوشته‌ی پشت این پاکت‌ها دقیقا مثل همون نامه‌ی قبلی بود. جوری که نویسنده‌ی نامه‌ها حرف «ر» اسم «هری» رو نوشته بود به هری ثابت می‌کرد که این، همون دست‌خطه.

هری نگاهی به درگاه اتاق انداخت و گوش‌هاش رو هم تیز کرد تا ببینه کسی داره به سمت اتاق میاد یا نه، اما اونجا ساکت ساکت بود. با این‌که احساس گناه در وجودش رخنه کرده بود اما دستش رو به سمت نامه‌ها برد...

روی اکثر پاکت‌ها اسم «هری تاملینسون» به عنوان گیرنده نوشته شده بود و آدرس هم بدون هیچ جزئیات، خیابون، کوچه یا کد پستی‌ای، از لندن به لس‌انجلس بود. هری نامه‌ها رو یکی پس از دیگری کنار زد تا به سه نامه‌ی آخری که به دیواره‌ی جعبه‌ی کفش چسبیده بودند رسید. نام گیرنده روی این پاکت‌ها، «هری استایلز» نوشته شده بود و هیچ مقصدی هم نداشتند.

احساس گناه مثل یک وزنه روی سینه‌هری سنگینی می‌کرد اما نمی‌تونست در برابر احساس کنجکاوی‌ای که قلبش رو به تپش واداشته بود، مقاومت کنه. به هر حال همه‌ی این نامه‌ها خطاب به هری نوشته شده بود، نه؟ اگه سریع بازشون می‌کرد و می‌خوندشون، هیچ‌کس نمی‌فهمید که هری این نامه‌ها رو پیدا کرده. هری هنوز احساسی که متن نامه‌ی قبلی بهش داده بود رو به یاد داشت، احساسی که با خوندن هر یک از واژه‌های اون نامه بهش دست می‌داد... و ترکیب «لوییِ تو.» که در تک‌تک افکارش جوونه زده بود...

یه نگاه دیگه به چهارچوب در انداخت و بعد یکی از نامه‌ها رو برداشت. از جنس پاکت‌نامه‌اش به نظر می‌رسید قدیمی‌تر از بقیه است. کاغذ، از شدت قدیمی بودن خیلی شکننده به نظر می‌رسید و وقتی که هری داشت نامه رو باز می‌کرد، می‌ترسید که کاغذ پودر بشه.

بالای نامه نوشته شده بود:

> [ سلام، عشق، ]

بلافاصله نفش کشیدن برای هری سخت‌تر شد.

این بار، هری مدت زمان زیادی رو پیش لویی گذرونده بود. اون قدری که کافی بود تا دوباره عاشق لویی بشه، تا دوباره هر چیزی درباره‌ی لویی رو تحسین کنه... و برای هری، این واژه‌های کنار هم چیده شده روی کاغذ توسط لویی، خیلی فراتر از کلمات معمولی بود.

> [ ببخشید که دارم یکی دیگه از این نامه‌ها رو برات می‌فرستم. نامه‌های قبلی برگشت خوردند و کارمند اداره پست بهم گفت اگه یه بار دیگه از این نامه‌ها پست کنم، به پلیس گزارش می‌ده. ولی خب، من هنوز یکم حرف برای گفتن دارم پس می‌خوام بازم شانسم رو امتحان کنم.
> 
> لیام امروز اومد تا برام صبحونه درست کنه. (می‌دونی، لیام هم دلش برات تنگ شده. هی ازم می‌پرسه که خبری ازت شد یا نه و منم جوابی جز نه ندارم. و بعد از شنیدن جواب من، قیافه‌ای که لیام به خودش می‌گیره، باعث می‌شه که خیلی، خیلی ناراحت بشم؟ جدیدا قیافه‌ی لیام همیشه اون شکلیه.) به هر حال. لیام اومد برام صبحونه درست کنه و پشت موهاش یه جوری به هم ریخته بود که انگار گاو لیسش زده بود. من خیلی خنده‌ام گرفت و فوری خواستم صدات کنم تا تو هم بخندی. ولی تو اون جا نبودی. دیشب هم داستی رسما باعث شد سکته کنم. داستی نصفه شب، ساعت سه صبح، خودش رو روی تخت پرت کرد و من با گریه از خواب بیدار شدم چون فکر کردم تو برگشتی. نه، نباید بخندی، این یکی مثل موهای لیام خنده دار نبود. بعدش تصمیم گرفتم یه مدت نخوابم.
> 
> ببین – می‌دونی که من هیچ‌وقت کارم تو نوشتن این جور چیزا خوب نبود، ولی منظورم از نوشتن این نامه‌ها اینه که من واقعا نمی‌دونم بدون تو چجوری باید ادامه بده. می‌دونم که تو از اینجا رفتی تا زندگی بهتری داشته باشی و واقعا هم نمی‌تونم سرزنشت کنم. متنفرم که باز هم دارم اینو به زبون میارم ولی— خواهش می‌کنم، هری ازت خواهش می‌کنم برگرد خونه. من یه سری از وسایلی که جا گذاشته بودی رو تو زیرزمین پیدا کردم. حتی اگه برای بردن اون‌ها هم هست، برگرد. فقط برگرد. برگرد، بهم بگو داری ترکم می‌کنی و بعد برو. فقط قبلش بهم بگو که داری می‌ری... چون ذهن و بدنم داره برای دونستن این‌که چرا بی‌خبر ترکم کردی، متلاشی می‌شه. یه جوری شده که انگار از هیچ چیز زندگی‌ام مطمئن نیستم. حتی خودم رو متقاعد کردم که تو کلا توهم بودی اما یه روز آنه رو دیدم و فهمیدم اون حتی از من هم داغون‌تره. پس آره. ظاهرا تو واقعی هستی.
> 
> می‌دونی که من همیشه اینجام تا به حرف‌هات گوش بدم. هر چی که بخوای بگی. مهم نیست. حتی اگه می‌خوای فقط داد بزنی و فحش بدی، من تمام روز پشت تلفن می‌شینم و به فریادهات گوش می‌دم.
> 
> برگرد خونه، عشق من. کلید یدکی همون جای سابقه.
> 
> لوییِ تو. ]

هری باید برای خفه شدن و جلوی گریه‌اش رو گرفتن، پشت دستش رو گاز بگیره. لویی عاشقش بود. حداقل وقتی که داشت این نامه رو می‌نوشت هنوز عاشقش بود.

مطمئن بود که اشک‌هاش از گونه‌هاش جاری شده‌ان اما به سختی می‌تونست اونها رو احساس کنه. هری کاغذ رو توی پاکت قرار داد و در جعبه‌ی کفش گذاشت. دیگه کلمات اون نامه جلوی چشم‌هاش نبودند اما هری به خوبی می‌تونست تک‌تک حروف نامه رو در وجودش احساس کنه.

لویی عاشقش بود. اما این قرار نبود تو همه‌ی نامه‌ها ثابت بمونه.

هری فین فین کرد و سعی کرد خودش رو جمع و جور کنه. چند تا از نامه‌ها رو با دست کنار زد. هری نباید، نباید، نباید این نامه‌ها رو می‌خوند. ولی هیچ چیزی نبود تا بتونه جلوش رو بگیره. لویی خودش رو جمع و جور کرده بود. حتی تمام دیوارهای شخصیتی‌اش، که هری بی‌رحمانه اونها رو خراب کرده بود رو دوباره چیده بود. لویی خودش رو از نو ساخته بود این نامه‌ها، احساسات تخریب شده‌ی لویی‌ای بودند که هری پنج سال پیش ترکش کرده بود.

نامه‌ی بعد فقط با [ هری ] شروع شد. موج سردی از کلمات، بدن هری رو لرزوند.

> [ من واقعا ازت یه توضیح درست و حسابی می‌خوام. دلم می‌خواد بشنوم که دقیقا چه دلیل لعنتی می‌خوای برای توجیه این کارت بیاری!
> 
> من واست کافی نبودم؟ می‌دونم آهنگ سازی همیشه آرزوت بود ولی تا جایی که یادمه، تصمیم گرفته بودیم صبر کنیم. صبر کنیم و وقتی یه روزی یه خانواده تشکیل دادیم و به اندازه‌ی کافی پول جمع کردیم، بریم سراغ آهنگ سازی. یادمه که می‌گفتی تا وقتی من پیشت باشم همه چیز خوبه و خیلی هم خوشحالی، پس بیا جوابم رو بده. بیا بهم یه جواب لعنتی بده و بگو که دقیقا کدوم گوری رفتی؟
> 
> چی شد که با خودت فکر کردی که می‌تونی یه دفعه همه چیز رو ول کنی و بری؟ هری، مامانت کاملا داغون شده و حتی نمی‌شه بهش دلداری داد! تو دو روز گذشته، من دوتا بطری کامل ویسکی خوردم تا فقط بتونم بخوابم. هر جا می‌رم مردم یه جوری عجیب نگاهم می‌کنند انگار یه نفر مُرده. مردم احساس می‌کنند که هر لحظه امکان داره منفجر بشم. می‌دونی چیه؟ کاش می‌تونستم یه لیست از تمام قول‌هایی که بهم دادی و شکستیشون بنویسم و به هر آدم لعنتی‌ای که ما رو با هم دیدن بدم. تا اون‌ها هم بفهمن دارم چی می‌کشم.
> 
> الان کدوم گوری هستی؟ داری چه گهی می‌خوری؟ اونا به یکی از پاپ‌استارای معتاد به کوکائین و سکس تبدیلت کردن؟ لابد دو روز دیگه قراره برگه‌های طلاق هم برام بفرستی.
> 
> به خدا قسم، هری باید بهم زنگ بزنی. یا حداقل به مادرت زنگ بزنی تا بدونه حالت خوبه. زن بدبخت داره از نگرانی می‌میره. آنه لیاقت اینو نداره و کمترین کاری که می‌تونی بکنی زنگ زدن بهشه.
> 
> امیدوارم هر گهی که داری می‌خوری، ارزش کاری که باهامون کردی رو داشته باشه. ]

آخر این یکی نامه دیگه خبری از اسم لویی نبود. اما نقطه‌ی آخرین جمله، خیلی پر رنگ به نظر می‌رسید. انگار لویی برای چند لحظه خودکار رو روی اون نقطه نگه داشته بود و فکر می‌کرد جمله‌ی بعدی رو بنویسه یا نه. هری به خوبی می‌تونست تصورش کنه. لویی‌ای که توی آشپزخونه نشسته و در حالی که با عصبانیت اشک می‌ریزه، دماغش رو بالا می‌کشه. کلمات خشمگین و حاوی فحش به ذهنش هجوم میارن و لویی رو وادار به نوشتن نامه می‌کنن.

نامه‌ی بعدی رو بر می‌داره. قسمتی از پاکت نامه پاره شده بود. انگار یه نفر می‌خواست پاره‌اش کنه اما پشیمون شده بود. هری به اندازه‌ی کافی برای باز کردنش شجاع نبود.

هری دستش رو بین نامه‌ها حرکت می‌ده به دنبال تغییری در دست خطر لویی می‌گرده. سرانجام یکی از نامه‌ها رو بر می‌داره و باز می‌کنه.

بالای این یکی نامه نوشته شده بود: [ عشق، ] و باعث شد قلب هری سریع‌تر بتپه.

> [ خسته شدم. نمی‌خوام دوباره کل نامه رو بنویسم. احساس می‌کنم تمام حرف‌هایی که باید بهت می‌زدم رو گفتم. پس الان فقط می‌خوام بهت بگم که به ته خط رسیدم.
> 
> فکر کنم دیگه درکت می‌کنم. و فهمیدم که تو دیگه قرار نیست برگردی. البته هیچ‌وقت قرار نیست از فکر کردن به این‌که چیکار کردم که ترکم کردی دست بکشم اما خب، قرار نیست تمام سوالات دنیا جواب داشته باشند. پس فکر کنم از این به بعد دیگه به خودم بستگی داره. باید یه کاری کنم که بتونم بازم سرپا بایستم.
> 
> کاش می‌تونستم به جای این نوشته‌ها، صدای ضبط شده یا یه چیز تو این مایه‌ها برات بفرستم. چون الان فقط یه کوه بزرگ از نامه‌هایی دارم که بهم ثابت می‌کنن چقدر احمقم. شاید باید مثل فیلم‌ها آتیششون بزنم. یه آتیش بزرگ درست کنم، همه‌ی نامه‌ها رو بریزم توش و یه نمایش دراماتیک از خاکستر شدن رابطه‌امون بسازم.
> 
> بحث کاغذ شد، امیدوارم درک کنی که من قرار نیست اونا رو امضا کنم. هنوز نه. امیدوارم با امضای اون برگه‌ها، بتونم همونطوری که می‌خوای از بند این ازدواج رهات کنم. اما الان خیلی زوده. من مثل تو، خیلی تو فراموش کردن عشق زندگی‌ام ماهر نیستم.
> 
> اگه یه روزی داشتی بهم فکر می‌کردی، امیدوارم به بدی ازم یاد نکنی. ببخشید که نتونستم اون جوری که می‌خوای پشتت بایستم. راستی، می‌خوام بدونی که من هیچ‌ انتظاری ازت ندارم اما در خونه‌ی من همیشه به روت بازه. همیشه.
> 
> اگر نیاز به کسی، چیزی، شونه‌ای برای گریه و هر چیزی، هر چیزی داشتی، برگرد خونه پیش من. من همیشه اینجا هستم.
> 
> لوییِ تو. ]

یه پاکت دیگه به دیواره‌ی جعبه تکیه داده شه بود و اسم «هری استایلز» به عنوان گیرنده، روش نوشته شده بود.

هری به سختی نفس می‌کشید و اشک‌هاش مثل جوی آب از گونه‌هاش جاری بود. اهمیتی نمی‌داد که لباسش داره با گریه خیس می‌شه. راستش اصلا براش مهم هم نبود. و وقتی که شروع به خوندن نامه‌ی جدید کرد، بی‌اختیار دست‌هاش دور کاغذ قدیمیِ نامه مشت شد.

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد جای جای ریه‌هاش رو با هوا پر کنه. و بعد شروع به خوندن کرد...

> [ سلام، هری،
> 
> مدت زیادی گذشته. راستش حتی نمی‌دونم اینو دارم برای کی می‌نویسم. به هر حال.
> 
> یه عکس ازت با دوست پسر جدیدت دیدم، اولین دوست پسر رسمی‌ت. مردم اینطوری می‌گن. و اگه بخوام صادق باشم، باید بگم که اصلا، اصلا واسه این آماده نبودم و هیچ ایده‌ای نداشتم که قلبم قراره چقدر درد بگیره. راستش فکر می‌کردم ازت گذشتم و دیگه احساسی بهت ندارم. فکر کنم چون هیچ وقت تصور نمی‌کردم یه نفر غیر از خودم رو کنارت ببینم. ظاهرا اشتباه می‌کردم.
> 
> نمی‌تونم تصور کنم که در این چند سال گذشته چقدر نامه برات نوشتم اما این یکی دیگه آخریه. البته دو ماهه که چیزی برات نفرستادم پس این نامه‌ها خیلی روش خوبی برای اینکه دوباره بتونم سرپا بایستم نبود. اما خب حداقل می‌دونم تو قرار نیست هیچ‌وقت اینا رو بخونی پس می‌تونم بگم:
> 
> فکر نکنم هیچ‌وقت بتونم تو رو از فکر و ذهنم بیرون کنم. ازت معذرت می‌خوام و البته امیدوارم این لکه‌ی ننگ گذشته‌ات هیچ آسیبی به آینده‌ی درخشانت نزنه. قول می‌دم همه‌ی خاطراتمون رو فقط و فقط پیش خودم نگه دارم و به کسی نگم. تو جایی هستی که همیشه می‌خواستی باشی و من هنوز هم هر شب درباره‌ات رویا می‌بینم و خیال‌پردازی می‌کنم. ولی خب حالم بهتره. روانشناسم می‌گه همینکه الان احساس می‌کنم بهتر شدم عالیه. می‌بینی، چقدر همه چیز افسرده و داغونه؟
> 
> آرزو می‌کنم که ای کاش یک زندگی دیگه، در یک جهان دیگه وجود داشت و در اون زندگی، من هنوز کنار تو بودم. شاید هریِ اونجا، یه شب همه‌ی وسایلش رو جمع نمی‌کرد و لویی‌اش ترک نمی‌کرد. و شاید اون لویی کور نبود و خودش رو برای زندگی بدون هری‌اش آماده می‌کرد. شاید لویی اونجا هیچ‌وقت سمت سیگار نمی‌رفت و اونها می‌تونست یه بچه از پرورشگاه به سرپرستی بگیرند. اینطوری همیشه خوشحال بودند و هیچ‌کدومشون، اون یکی رو ترک نمی‌کرد.
> 
> یا شاید سرنوشت از اول نوشته بود که من و تو باید اینطوری از هم جدا بشیم... ولی من نمی‌خوام اینو باور کنم.
> 
> من فقط از این‌که ما عین داستان‌ها شدیم متنفرم، اون داستان‌ها، می‌دونی دیگه- دوست‌های صمیمی از خردسالی، عشق کودکی، دیوانه‌وار عاشق هم شدن و در نهایت جدایی به‌خاطر بدبختی‌های زندگی. من هیچ‌وقت فکر نمی‌کردم ما یه زوجی بشیم که در برابر مشکلات زندگی کم بیاریم. ولی خب تو از طرف هردوتامون تصمیم گرفتی و همه چیز رو به هم زدی. احتمالا یه روز قراره به این نتیجه برسم که تو بهترین کار رو کردی. نمی‌خوام.
> 
> دلم برات تنگ شده. دلم برات تنگ شده و ازش متنفرم و فقط می‌خوام این دل لعنتی دیگه برات تنگ نشه تا وقتی می‌بینم با یه نفر دیگه رابطه داری و خوشحالی، انقدر عذاب نکشم. ولی بعد— اگه واقعا این چیزی بود که می‌خواستی، و واقعا هیچ‌وقت دوستم نداشتی که تونستی انقدر راحت ولم کنی و بری، حتی نمی‌تونم تصور کنم که لحظاتی که پیشم بودی چقدر برات طاقت فرسا بود. ببخشید.
> 
> خواهش می‌کنم، خواهش می‌کنم خوشحال باش. هر کاری که کردی، هر جایی که رفتی، با هر آدمی که هستی، فقط خوشحال باش عزیز من. اگر تو خوشحال باشی، شاید من هم یه روزی بتونم جلوی فروپاشی قلبم رو بگیرم.
> 
> دیگه برات نمی‌نویسم. قول می‌دم که دیگه هیچی ننویسم. و مطمئنم تو هم دلت نمی‌خواد چیزی از من به دستت برسه.
> 
> دوستت دارم.
> 
> لویی‌ای که همیشه مال توئه.]

این آخرین نامه بود. هری نمی‌تونست سراغ بقیه‌ی نامه‌ها بره چون مطمئن بود که در یکی از اونها، لویی بالاخره باهاش خداحافظی می‌کنه و می‌گه دیگه دوستش نداره. هری هر دو دستش رو وارد جعبه‌ی کفش کرد و کلافه نامه‌ها رو زیر و رو کرد تا شاید بعد از این، باز هم نامه‌ای پیدا کنه. اما هیچی نبود... هیچ چیز بین شکاف‌های بقیه‌ی جعبه‌ها و یا فضای تاریک و خاک گرفته‌ی زیر تخت وجود نداشت. هیچ چیز جز «دوستت دارم»ِ لویی، در آخرین خط نامه... هری احساس می‌کرد آتش گرفته و داره می‌سوزه.

نکنه تمام این مدت اشتباه می‌کرد و لویی هنوز هم دلبسته‌اش بود؟

هری تا کمر زیر تخت رفته بود و انقدر آشفته‌حال بود که صدای پای فردی که به سمت اتاق می‌اومد رو نشنید. و وقتی که متوجه‌ی صدای پا شد، خیلی دیر شده بود. سرش محکم به چوب تخت برخورد کرد و در حالی که سعی داشت از زیر تخت بیرون بیاد، نامه‌های ریخته شده روی زمین رو هم جمع می‌کرد.

هری سعی کرد بلند بشه و در همین حین صدایی توجهش رو جلب کرد. صدایی که متعلق به لویی بود و باعث شد خون در رگ‌های هری بخ بزنه.

"اِچ؟ حالت خوبه؟ چرا نمیای پایین؟"

هری با دست صورتش رو گرفت و سعی کرد اشک‌هاش رو پاک کنه و چشم‌های پف کرده‌اش رو بپوشونه. تقریبا دست و پا می‌زد و بدون اینکه به جایی نگاه کنه توی اتاق راه می‌رفت، تا جایی که پهلوش به دیوار برخورد کرد.

لویی سرش رو از چهارچوب در وارد اتاق کرد. موهاش نرم به نظر می‌رسید و صورتش خندون بود. اما وقتی که هری رو در اون وضعیت دید، لبخند روزی صورتش ماسید. "آنه گفت— اوه."

هری نمی‌تونست به چیزی فکر کنه اما باید یه راهی پیدا می‌کرد، باید یه بهونه و دلیلی برای گریه کردنش می‌آورد...

اما تنها چیزی که از دهنش بیرون اومد "لویی" بود. صدای هری وحشت زده به نظر می‌رسید. در ذهنش سعی داشت این لویی رو با لویی پنج سال پیش تطابق بده. لوییِ قدیمی هری که تنها فرقش با این لویی، نبود چین و چروک‌های روی صورتش بود. 

"لویی، من— لویی."

لویی پلک زد. وقتی نگاهش به جعبه‌ی نامه‌ها افتاد، مردمک‌های چشم‌هاش گشاد شد. از بیرون عادی به نظر می‌رسید اما طوفانِ آشفتگی در وجودش زبانه می‌زد. و بعد هری‌ای رو دید که گریون، گوشه‌ی اتاق افتاده.

هری بالاخره به حرف اومد: "متاسفم. ببخشید. خیلی معذرت می‌خوام. قسم می‌خورم که نمی‌خواستم اینطوری بشه— خدای من، ببخشید لویی. ببخشید."

لویی عصبانی نبود – یا عصبانی به نظر نمی‌رسید. مات و مبهوت و به آرومی سرش رو تکون داد. انگار نمی‌فهمید چه اتفاقی در حال رخ دادنه.

هری تحمل این سکوت رو نداشت. 

"من یه دونه از اینا رو پیدا کرده بودم— یک ماه پیش پیدا کرده بودم. وقتی گذاشتی وارد خونه بشم تو اتاق پذیرایی دیدمش و برداشتمش چون اسم من روش نوشته شده بود. نتونستم جلوی خودمو بگیرم تا با خودم نبرمش. معذرت می‌خوام."

لویی سرفه کرد. مثل یه گلِ پژمرده به نظر می‌رسید. سرش رو تکون داد و گفت: "مونده بودم اون نامه چجوری پا درآورده و از خونه فرار کرده. بعد از این‌که پس از این همه سال برگشتی، من اون نامه رو از تو جعبه بیرون آوردم تا دوباره بخونمش. تا حال اون موقع‌ام برام یاداوری بشه. اگه خوندیش، احتمالا می‌دونی منظورم چیه."

تمام چیزی که هری تونست بگه این بود: "معذرت می‌خوام."

هری انتظار داشت که لویی، رو برگردونه و از اتاق خارج بشه اما لویی قدم‌هاش رو به سمت داخل اتاق سوق داد. نگاهی به زمین انداخت. نامه‌ها، شلخته روی زمین ریخته شده بودند.

لویی گفت: "اشکالی نداره. اتفاقا داشتم فکر می‌کردم اینا رو بدم بهت. به هر حال چیزی که تو ازشون بی‌خبر باشی توشون نوشته نشده. تکراری‌ان."

کلمات نامه‌ها که با دست خط لویی نوشته شده بودند از جلوی چشم‌های هری رد می‌شه... _لویی‌ای که همیشه مال توئه_... _دوستت دارم._.. _من فقط دلم برات تنگ شده_... _هیچ‌وقت فراموشت نمی‌کنم_... این کلمات برای هری تکراری نبودند.

"چی— چی داری می‌گی؟"

قلب هری، مثل بادبادکی که در موج باد می‌رقصید و در آسمون آبی گم می‌شد، می‌تپید. امکان نداره. امکان نداره که لویی هنوز هم—

لویی روی زمین زانو زد و یکی از نامه‌ها رو بین انگشت‌هاش چرخوند. وقتی به هری نگاه کرد، چشم‌هاش خسته بود. "منظورت چیه؟"

"من نمی‌دونم. هر چیزی که فکر می‌کنی من اونو می‌دونم. من نمی‌دونمش!"

کناره‌ی لب‌های لویی کمی بالا رفت و بلافاصله محو شد. یکی از نامه‌ها رو با دست برداشت. پاکت رو باز کرد و نگاهی به بالای نامه انداخت و بعد ناگهان، کاغذ رو توی پاکت گذاشت و داخل جعبه انداخت.

لویی در حالی که روی زمین نشسته بود گفت: "هری، این نامه‌ها فقط منی هستند که داره بالای یه پرتگاه فریاد می‌کشه که چقدر عاشق توئه. تو همه‌اش رو می‌دونی."

یه چیزی— یه چیزی داشت هری رو خفه می‌کرد. دور گردنش پیچیده شده بود و تا جایی که نفش کشیدن برای هری غیرممکن شده بود، فشار می‌داد. نمی‌تونست نفس بکشه، لکه‌های عجیبی جلوی نگاهش می‌رقصید و چشم‌هاش رو به سیاهی می‌رفت.

با صدای که خس خس می‌کرد گفت: "چی، چی داری می‌گی؟"

لویی سرش رو کج کرد و فاصله‌ی بینشون رو با دستش پر کرد. با دست، شونه‌ی هری رو لمس کرد. انگار می‌ترسید هری تکه تکه بشه.

"من هنوز عاشقتم هری. خودت می‌دونی که هستم."

هری هنوز احساس خفگی می‌کرد، اما صدای لویی رو می‌شنید، احساس انفجار قلبش، بدنش رو داغ کرده بود. اگر- اگر فقط لویی یه شانس بهش می‌داد- اگر-

هری با صدایی که خشن به نظر می‌رسید جواب داد: "من نمی‌دونم. اینو نمی‌دونستم."

دهن لویی از شوک باز شد. اخم کرد و دست‌هاش شروع به لرزیدن کردن. گرچه تلاش کرد تا دست‌هاش رو از هری پنهان کنه، اما لرزش دست‌های لویی از دید هری پنهان نموند.

لویی پرسید: "چطور ممکنه ندونی؟" و خیلی کوچیک و ریزه میزه به نظر می‌رسید. هری فقط می‌خواست روی زمین به سمت لویی بخزه و اون رو در آغوش بگیره. اما اول باید مطمئن می‌شد که اشتباه نمی‌کنه.

"هری، چطور ممکنه. نمی‌تونم باورت کنم. من هفته‌ی پیش بوسیدمت. بعد تو فرار کردی و رفتی. معلومه که می‌دونی."

هری به سمت جلو خم شد و وزنش رو روی دست هاش انداخت. "من بوسیدمت، نه تو. و فکر کردم شاید- می‌دونی- یه تجدید خاطره برات باشه؟"

چشم‌های لویی بیشتر از قبل باز شد: "این احمقانه‌ترین چیزیه که تا حالا شنیدم." هری فقط با یه نگاه به گذشته می‌تونست بفهمه که لویی چقدر، دیوانه‌وار عاشقشه. "تو واقعا..."

هری ناامیدانه سرش رو تکون داد. جملات زیادی رو می‌خواست به زبون بیاره اما نمی‌تونست چجوری کلمات رو کنار هم بچینه.

همینطور جلوتر رفت و وقتی به لویی نزدیک شد، سرش رو بین زانوهای خودش گذاشت. هری نمی‌خواست دوباره از این شرایط فرار کنه.

به آرومی نفس کشید و خودش رو بیشتر مچاله کرد. با زمزمه گفت: "تمام این مدت؟"

لویی لب‌هاش رو گاز گرفت و رو برگردوند. دست‌هاش رو دور زانوهاش حلقه کرد و ناگهان، هری متوجه شد که لویی داره گریه می‌کنه...

هری دستش رو به سمت لویی برد اما پس از لمس کوتاهی، دستش روی فرش اتاق افتاد. لویی با چشم‌های خیس و لطیفش به هری نگاه کرد. نگاهی که هری تازه فهمیده بود چه معنی‌ای می‌ده.

همون نگاه. همون نگاهی که لطافت شخصیت لویی درش موج می‌زنه. همون نگاه که به هری نفوذ می‌کنه و احساس خوب رو در ذهن و بدنش می‌دمه. همون نگاه که چشم‌های لویی رو درخشان می‌کنه و یک روزی هری هر روز، وقتی که از خواب بیدار می‌شد، در سمت دیگه‌ی تخت باهاش روبه‌رو می‌شد. همون نگاه.

آروم و با احتیاط، هری تمام قطعات پازل رو در ذهنش کنار هم می‌ذاره. عصبانیت لویی، احساس ناراحتیِ عمیقی که در چشم‌هاش بود، مجموعه‌ی بی‌شماری از اوراق طلاق که لویی بدون امضا پس فرستاد... لویی عکس‌ها رو از رو دیوار برداشته بود اما اونا پنج سال آزگار روی دیوار بودند...

من هیچ‌وقت نمی‌تونم تو رو از ذهنم بیرون کنم.

هری نفس کشید: "تو منتظر بودی." و احساسات مثل یک ستاره در بدنش منفجر شد. "تمام این مدت تو منتظر من بودی تا برگردم."

لویی بغضش رو فرو داد و با صدای گرفته گفت: "من فکر می‌کردم تو می‌دونی،" صداش شبیه زمزمه بود. سرش رو خم کرد و اشک‌هاش رو با آستین لباسش پاک کرد. "این- ما- چیزی نیست که بخواد نابود بشه. نه برای من. 'هری' هیچ‌وقت از ذهن من پاک نمی‌شه. ولی نمی‌خواد نگران باشی. اصلا نگران نباش. من دیگه باهاش کنار اومدم. نگران هیچی نباش."

و وقتی هری متوجه‌ی منظور لویی شد، اخم کرد.

لویی نمی‌دونه. لویی نمی‌دونست هری هم دوستش داره، چون هری در چند ماه گذشته بارها و بارها بهش یاداوری کرده بود که دیگه نمی‌خواد اینجا باشه. که دیگه عاشقش نیست.

و سرانجام، بدن هری ازش اطاعت کرد. تمام سلول‌های بدنش از ذهن هری پیروی کردند و خودشون رو به سمت آغوش لویی هدایت کردند. هری حداقل می‌تونست بغل لویی رو داشته باشه، نه؟

هری با زمزمه گفت: "لویی،" و تکرار کرد. تکرار کرد و تکرار کرد. انقدر نام لویی رو بر زبون آورد تا لویی، نگاهش رو به چشم‌های خیس هری سپرد. هری جلوی لویی روی زانوهاش فرود اومد. زانوهاشون همدیگه رو لمس می‌کردند. "لویی."

هری دستش رو بلند کرد و گونه‌ی خیس لویی رو لمس کرد. سعی داشت تا اشک‌هاش رو پاک کنه. اینجوری دیدن لویی درد داشت. 

با احتیاط به سمت جلو خم شد و تا جایی که پیشونی‌هاشون هم رو لمس کرد، جلو رفت. لویی مانع هری نشد و مخالفت نکرد. هری در هوای لویی نفس کشید و با کوچکترین امید در قلبش، تصمیم گرفت حرفی رو به زبون بیاره و دنیایی تازه برای خودش خلق کنه. هری زمزمه‌وار گفت: 

"دوستت دارم."

لویی، جوری که انگار در حال آتیش گرفتنه عقب کشید. سرش رو محکم تکون داد و وقتی هری بهش نگاه کرد، با عصبانیت صورتش رو پاک کرد.

"اینو نگو. نگو. می‌دونم الان با هم خوبیم. الان داریم با هم کنار میایم. اینو نگو. نمی‌تونم—"

هری سرش رو تکون داد و گفت: "نه." لویی همچنان عقب می‌رفت. "نه لویی. نه. منظورم این نیست که فقط دوستت دارم. لویی من عاشقتم. واقعا عاشقتم."

لویی بدون این‌که نفس بکشه گفت: "نکن. اینطوری نکن." و این حرف رو پشت سر هم تکرار می‌کرد.

"هری نکن. دوباره این کار رو نکن. نمی‌تونی همه‌ی اینا رو بگی و بعد همه چیزم رو ازم بگیری. دیگه نمی‌تونم."

اشک‌ها دوباره راه خودشون رو به چشم‌ها و گونه‌های هری باز کردند. سرش رو باز هم تکون داد و جواب داد: "نمی‌کنم. به تو قسم می‌خورم که نمی‌کنم. تمام چیزی که باید بگی اینه که می‌خوای من اینجا بمونم. و من می‌مونم. همیشه اینجا می‌مونم. من مال توام."

لویی سرش رو محکم تکون می‌داد و می‌لرزید ولی انگار خودش نمی‌دونست.

هری پرسید: "فکر می‌کنی چرا هنوز هم اینجا هستم؟"

لویی سرش رو ثابت نگه داشت و گفت: "چی؟"

هری تکرار کرد: "چرا هنوز هم اینجام؟" و جرئت به خرج داد و جلوتر رفت. خوشحال بود که روی پاهاش نایستاده چون زانوهاش همین الان هم در حال لرزیدن بود. "من امضات رو برای برگه‌های طلاق گرفتم. یه آلبوم نصفه دارم که باید روش کار کنم و باید یه خونه‌ی جدید بخرم تا توش زندگی کنم، یه عالمه کار نیمه و نصفه تو لس انجلس رو سرم ریخته، ولی هنوز اینجام. چرا؟"

لویی لب‌هاش رو گاز گرفت و چشم‌هاش رو بست. سرش رو تکون داد.

"نمی‌تونم تصور کنم که باور کردن حرفم چقدر سخت و غیرممکنه، و می‌دونم که چه کاری باهات کردم، ولی اگه بهم اجازه بدی، سعی می‌کنم جبرانش کنم. لویی، تو هنوز شوهرمی و من دیگه هیچ‌جوره نمی‌تونم این قضیه رو درست کنم. من بهت قول دادم که همیشه کنارت باشم. می‌دونم، می‌دونم که تمام اون قول‌ها رو شکستم و از بین بردم و به اعتمادت خیانت کردم. می‌دونم. اما دوباره بهت قول می‌دم. قول می‌دم که همه چیز رو از نو بسازم."

لویی با صدایی که گرفتگی درش موج می‌زد گفت: "هری، تو یه جای دیگه یه زندگی جداگانه داری."

هری پاسخ داد: "ندارم. دیگه ندارم. این، این خونه، تو – این خونه‌ی منه. و هر کاری که لازم باشه انجام می‌دم تا تو دوباره منو بپذیری."

لویی نفسش رو به بیرون هدایت کرد و همه‌ی احساس عصبانیت از بدنش خارج شد. اشک‌هاش رو پاک کرد و گفت: "دوباره بهم بگو."

هری بدون هیچ تردیدی گفت: "دوستت دارم. دوستت دارم لویی. من تمام زندگی‌ام عاشقت بودم."

نشونه‌ی کوچکی از لبخند بر روی صورت لویی پدیدار می‌شه: "دوباره بگو."

امید، مثل غنچه‌های گل پس از بارون، در سینه‌ی هری ریشه زد و باز شد. هری پشت سر هم تکرار کرد: "دوستت دارم. عاشقتم." دست لویی رو گرفت و انگشت‌هاشون، محکم و آشنا در بین همدیگه گره خورد. "دوستت دارم."

لویی چونه‌ی هری رو بالا می‌گیره و با دست، صورت لطیفش رو لمس می‌کنه و طره‌ای موهای فرفری هری بین دست‌های لویی به حرکت در میاد. اینجاست که لویی باید تصمیم بگیره.

هری زمزمه کرد: "همه چی خوبه..." و کلمات درون بدن لویی رخنه کردند.

لویی گفت: "منم دوستت دارم."

و بین نفس‌های نامنظمشون، لویی صورت هری رو بین دست‌هاش قاب گرفت و جلو آورد – و بوسیدش.

بوسه‌ای که انقدر نیروی قوی‌ای داشت که هری رو عقب پرتاب کرد و هر دو روی زمین افتادند. و هری فقط تونست آرنج‌هاش رو تکیه‌گاه قرار بده تا وزن هردوشون رو تحمل کنه، و اهمیتی به دردش نمی‌داد -


	44. Chapter 44

خدایا، دوباره همون احساس همیشگی، همون طعم، به حس نفس‌گیر...

هری در حال انفجار بود. همون لحظه ای که دست های لویی بعد از سال ها کاملا شروع به لمس کردنش کرد، چیزی درون رگ هاش مثل جرقه های اتش بازی به جریان افتاد و باعث سرگیجه اش شد. درون سینه اش قلبش از تپش افتاد و دوباره متولد شد.

هری به ارومی و با احتیاط خودش رو رها کرد و روی زمین دراز کشید. لویی روی هری واقعا سنگین بود. پاهاش رو دو طرف کمر هری گذاشته بود، روش خیمه زده بود و صورت هری رو طوری توی دست هاش گرفته بود که انگار با ارزش ترین چیزیه که تا حالا لمس کرده.

هری با اشتیاق و با اخرین ذرات از عشقی که می تونست به لویی بده، لویی رو بوسید. چشم هاش رو بست و توی شیرینی اشنای لب هایی که روی لب هاش بود غرق شد. اون سیزده سالشه، کمرش به تنه ی زبر درختی چسبیده اما بدن نرم لویی رو به روش قرار داره. هر دو سعی دارن چشم هاشون رو باز نگه دارن و به چشم های همدیگه نگاه کنن تا ببینن ایا جفتشون یه چیز رو میخوان... اون پونزده سالشه، منتظر لوییه تا شیفتش تموم بشه، و لویی به محض اینکه پاهاش رو از در بیرون میذاره به سمت هری میاد و با اشتیاق می بوستش. اون بیست سالشه و با اطمینان از اینکه این اخرین بوسه است، بوسه ی شب بخیر لویی رو جواب میده...

این بوسه تمام بوسه هایی بود که تا حالا داشتند. همه در یک بار، اما این بار با اطلاع از اینکه چقدر به هم نزدیک اند و دیگه هیچوقت همچین چیزی رو نخواهند داشت یک طعم جدید داشت.

هری انگشت هاش رو توی پوست نرم کمر لویی فرو کرد، مطمئن شد که لویی هنوز هم هست. که لویی هواست. لویی صدای ارومی داد. شستش رو به نرمی زیر خط فک هری کشید-

و لب هاشون رو از هم جدا کرد.

هری به سرعت به دنبالش جلو اومد، به چیزی بیشتر از این احتیاج داشت اما لویی بهش اجازه نداد. لویی به سختی نفس نفس می زد. چشم هاش وحشی بود و لب هاش قرمز بود. خیلی قرمز.

لویی بین نفس های سنگینش که سینه اش رو بالا و پایین می برد پرسید:" درباره این مطمئنی؟" و یکی از دست هاش رو روی جناغ سینه هری گذاشت و اون یکی دستش رو روی صورتش نگه داشت و با انگشتش نوازشش کرد. هری کاملا مستاصل به نظر می رسید. "مطمئنی؟ تو باید خیلی خیلی خیلی خیلی مطمئن باشی. لطفا-"

هری زمزمه کرد:" لویی..." و تلاش کرد گریه نکنه. لویی با موهای این طور به هم ریخته اش خیلی خسته و خوشگل بود. شوهرش، لوییِ هری... " من مطمئنم. خدایا... هیچوقت از چیزی انقدر مطمئن نبودم."

لویی پرسید:" اره؟" به اندازه ای اروم بود که به سختی شنیده می شد. اجازه داد فاصله ی بینشون تا جایی که رو به روی هم قرار گرفتند کم بشه.

هری بین لب های لویی گفت:" دوست دارم. من خیلی دوستت دارم لویی. لطفا منو ببوس."

و لویی این کار رو کرد.

اون حتما یه چیزی توی چشم های هری دیده بود، یا چیزی توی صداش شنیده بود که فهمیده بود هری واقعا جدی است. چون دوباره خودش رو روی هری انداخت و لب هاش رو با بوسه ای جدید هدف گرفت. انگار این بار توسط خورشید نابینا شده بود.

هری راحت تر روی فرش دراز کشید. حالا می تونست این کار رو انجام بده- بدون اینکه نیاز باشه خودش رو قایم کنه، یا برای هر حرکتش سوال بپرسه. اون می تونه هری باشه، فقط و فقط هری، با تنها ادمی که هیچوقت نمی خواسته کس دیگه ای باشه.

دست هاش رو بین موهای لویی فرو برد. اخرین چیزی که انگشت هاش به یاد داشت مو هایی کوتاه تر از الان بود. دستش رو کمی پایین تر برد و خط فک لویی رو لمس کرد و اروم اروم لمس هاش رو به سمت جایی که قلبش تند و سرزنده توی سینه اش می کوبید برد. نمی تونست جلوی لبخند زدنش رو بگیره. نمی تونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره و بهش بگه- اینجوری بغل کردن تو بهترین اتفاقیه که تا حالا برام افتاده.

هری دوباره گفت:" دوستت دارم." و لویی کلماتش رو با گاز گرفتن لب پایینی هری قورت داد.

لویی با مهربونی جواب داد:" منم دوستت دارم." اما جمله اش خیلی زیباتر بود و مثل زلزله ای از خوشحالی درون سینه ی هری رو لرزوند. "هری، فاک... من دوستت دارم."

اشک توی چشم های هری حلقه زد، اما چشم هاش برای اولین بار خوشحال به نظر می رسید. زمزمه کرد:"می دونم." و بوسه ای کوچک روی پیشونی لویی کاشت. "می دونم. ممنونم که دوستم داری."

لویی کوتاه، اروم و زیبا. گرم، درست کنار ترقوه های هری خندید و گفت:" واقعا لازم نیست به خاطرش ازم تشکر کنی." و گونه اش رو مثل گربه به پوست هری مالید. "هیچوقت هیچ شانسی نداشتم."

هری دست چپ لویی رو توی دستش گرفت و انگشتش رو روی بند انگشتی که قبلا حلقه اش اونجا بود، کشید. لویی شوکه شده نفسی کشید، اما چیزی نگفت و بوسه بلند و خیسی روی گردن، گونه های هری گذاشت و روی لب هاش توقف کرد و نفس کشید.

هری بوسه ی کوتاهی روی لب های لویی زد و پرسید:" خوبی؟"

لویی سرش رو تکون داد. مو هاش به سبکی پر روی بینی هری کشیده شد.

لویی گفت:" این فقط..." و وقتی دستش رو بین مو های هری کشید ساکت شد. لاله ی گوش و گوشه ی چشم های پسر رو لمس کرد. هر لمسی که لویی به جا می گذاشت قفل خاطراتی رو باز می کرد که همیشه اون نقاط با انگشت های محتاط و ملایم لویی لمس می شد. " من نمی تونم. این- این یکم زمان می بره تا بفهمم چه اتفاقی داره می افته."

هری گفت:" ما یکم زمان داریم. در واقع به اندازه‌ی یک دنیا زمان داریم."

لبخند بعدی لویی بزرگ و زیبا بود. دقیقا همونطوری که می بایست بود. هری پشت گردنش رو نوازش کرد، به جلو خم شد و تمام صورت لویی رو غرق در بوسه کرد. و زمانی که صدایی از پایین پله ها شنید متوقف شد.

بینی هاشون رو به هم مالیدن. لویی به بیرون اشاره کرد:" مامانت هنوز اینجاست." اگرچه بدنش روی هری حسابی گرم و نرم بود اما هیچ حرکتی برای بلند شدن انجام نداد. "ما باید، ام، می دونی..."

اون ها باید بلند می شدند. حداقل باید انه رو می فرستادن بره تا بتونن مدت کوتاهی با هم تنها باشن.

هری پرسید:" خیلی داغون به نظر میام؟" این یه سوال باجواب کاملا واضح بود. لب هاش کمی می سوخت و هنوز می تونست رد انگشت های لویی بین موهاش رو حس کنه.

این سوال ارزش پرسیده شدن داشت، چون جوری که لویی بهش نگاه کرد ارزشش رو داشت. لویی گفت:" اره." و کاملا مغرور به نظر می رسید.

لویی موقع نشستن کمر هری رو گرفت و با خودش بلند کرد انگار که هیچوقت تا حالا از هم جدا نبوده اند و مو های فرفری و پریشون هری رو که روی صورتش ریخته بود، مرتب کرد. و بعد شستش رو روی لب پایینی هری کشید- هری نتونست در برابر بوسه ای که روی انگشتش گذاشت مقاومت کنه. و دوباره لبخند زد. طوری که چهره اش تغییر کرده بود فوق العاده بود، و کاملا متفاوت تر از تمامی حالت های صورت لویی که هری طی چند ماه اخیر دیده بود، بود.

لویی گفت:" بهتر شد." و بلند شد. دستش رو جلوی هری گرفت و به محض اینکه هر دو ایستادند، روی پنجه ی پاهایش ایستاد و از روی سرشونه ی هری به ایینه ای که از دستگیره ی یکی از کمد ها اویزون شده بود نگاه کرد. سعی کرد مو هاش رو درست کنه، انگشت های کوچکش رو توی مو هاش عقب و جلو کرد تا اشفتگی هایی که هری به وجود اورده بود رو درست کنه.

هری گفت:" بذار من انجام بدم." و انگشت هاش رو توی کمر لویی فرو برد. "مامان الان هاست که از منتظر موندن خسته شه و خودش بیاد دست به کار بشه."

لویی گفت:" خفه شو." و مثل خورشید درخشید. اجازه داد هری کارش رو انجام بده. البته اجازه داد مو هاش رو با انگشت هاش از روی صورتش کنار بزنه و به محل مورد علاقه اش پشت گوشش هدایت کنه. از این فاصله ی نزدیک، هری می تونست لرزش تک تک مژه هاش رو با هر نفسش ببینه.

هری وقتی کارش تموم شد قدم کوچکی به عقب برداشت تا کارش رو تحسین کنه. لویی کمرش رو گرفت و دوباره هری رو به خودش نزدیک کرد. نرم ترین بوسه اش رو روی لب های هری گذاشت و عقب رفت و از اتاق خارج شد.

از روی سر شونه اش برگشت و گفت:" ممنون عشقم." و در حالی که کمرش پیچ و تاب می خورد به سمت راهروی پایین پله ها رفت.

هری لحظه ای صبر کرد تا معجزه ای که همین الان رخ داد رو درک کنه.

قبل از دنبال کردن لویی، یکی از پاهاش رو زیر تخت برد و چیز های دیگه ای که اون زیر بود رو بیرون اورد. انگار که همونجا منتظر فرصت مناسب برای بیرون اومدن بود. روی همه ی وسایل، جعبه کفش سیاهی قرار داشت. وقتی هری در جعبه رو باز کرد، تپه ای از اسباب بازی های گربه و تعدادی شیشه های دارو درونش دید.

هری غر زد و سرش رو تکون داد. جعبه رو زیر بغلش زد و از پله ها به سرعت پایین رفت تا به لویی برسه.

\--

به محض اینکه ماشین مامان راهی جاده شد، هری اهی از اسودگی کشید. برای احتیاط به در تکیه داد و از پنجره به بیرون نگاه کرد تا کاملا مطمئن بشه ماشین مامانش بین درخت ها ناپدید شده است.

لویی پرسید:" خوبی عزیز دلم؟" و پشت سر هری ایستاد. فقط برای چند ثانیه سکوت غلیظی از تردید بینشون شکل گرفت، اما بعد لویی خودش رو به کمر هری چسبوند و بازوش رو دور کمرش حلقه کرد. دقیقا مثل کاری که سال ها قبل انجام می داد. بوسه ای که بین شونه های هری کاشت تمام حس بد بینشون رو از بین برد.

هری لبخند زد:" اره." و خودش رو به سمت گرمای لویی خم کرد. " مامان انگار یکم..."

لویی پیشنهاد داد:" فضول؟ مشکوک؟"

هری خندید:" اره."

"منظورم اینه که- اون تو رو بهتر از هر کسی می شناسه. مطمئنم متوجه شده که یه چیزی فرق کرده."

هری اه کشید:" برای همینه که نگرانم." و سعی کرد خودش رو بیشتر به لویی بچسبونه و لویی مجبور شد زیر فشار وزن هری قدمی به عقب برداره. دست دیگرش رو بالا اورد و دور سینه ی هری حلقه کرد، اگرچه این یک برد بود. "هیچ نظری ندارم که چطور قرار همه چیز رو براشون توضیح بدم."

یک بوسه ی دیگه. این بار پشت گردنش. گرمای لب های لویی زیر پوست هری خزید، و به ارومی در تمام بدنش پخش شد.

استرس درون سینه ی هری تنگ تر پیچید.

اه کشید و در اغوش لویی چرخید و صورت به صورتش ایستاد. لویی تره هایی از موهاش رو پشت گوشش زد و با مهربونی و نگرانی به هری نگاه کرد.

"من می دونم حدودا یک ساعت گذشته، و این- من هیچ دلیل موجه و زیادی برای اعتماد کردن به این وضعیت- به خودمون ندادم، اما-"

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد:" هری..." و دست هاش رو به نرمی روی صورت هری گذاشت.

هری گفت:" لطفا بذار حرفم رو تموم کنم." بالاخره باید یه جایی این بحث رو می کردن- پس اینجا بهتر بود. رو به روی اتاق. "

من فقط می خواستم دوباره بگم دوستت دارم. و این که- اگه نمی خوای هنوز یه کسی چیزی بگی چون هنوز مطمئن نیستی این وضعیت پایدار نباشه، این قطعا تصمیم خودته و من نمی خوام سعی کنم نظرت رو عوض کنم اما-"

لویی دوباره گفت:" هری..." این بار حتی از دفعه ی اول نرم تر و اروم تر بود. وقتی هری خیره بهش حرف می زد لب هاش رو گاز گرفت، واضحا می خواست اجازه بده هری حرفش رو بزنه اما حالا اینجاست، در حالی که مو های هری رو نوازش می کنه و یقه ی تی شرت هری رو توی مشتش فشار میده و پهلوی هری رو نوازش می کنه. همه جا رو.

هری با صداقت و درستی مطلق گفت:" این وضعیت برای من پایداره."

لویی اه کشید و یقه ی تی شرت هری، جایی که تو مشتش بود و ترقوه اش از لباسش بیرون زده بود رو ول کرد و گفت:" این برای من هم پایداره." انقدری سریع گفت که هری به سختی شنید.

"من، ام، من نمی خوام تو فکر کنی که بهت اعتماد ندارم. این اصلا اینطور نیست. اما همونطور که قبلا گفتم- یکم زمان می بره."

وقتی لویی سرش رو بالا اورد تا به هری نگاه کنه لبخند می زد. و لبخندش به غمگینی لبخندی که هری انتظار داشت نبود. هری هم لبخندش رو جواب داد و به جلو خم شد تا دوباره لب هاش رو به لب های لویی بذاره، فقط یک بوسه ی کوچک بود، اما همین بوسه ی کوچک هم باعث لرزشش می شد.

لویی پرسید:" می خوای اینجا بمونی؟"

" تو می خوای که بمونم؟"

از هم فقط به اندازه ای جدا شدند که بتونند تو چشم های همدیگه نگاه کنند. لویی یکی از دست های هری رو توی دستش گرفت و پشتش رو بوسید. هری فقط یک ثانیه با اشک هایی جدید که صورتش رو بپوشونه فاصله داشت.

" من همیشه می خوام که تو پیشم بمونی عزیزم." و فاصله ی بینشون رو پر کرد. "همیشه."

چیزی لرزون و زنده از ستون فقرات هری بالا رفت و توی چشم هاش مثل ستاره ای درخشان منفجر شد. سر جاش تکون خورد.

هری گفت:" پس منم می خوام که بمونم." و سعی کرد خودش رو کمتر مشتاق نشون بده. "می خوام."

لویی اجازه داد دست هاشون بینشون بیفته، اما هنوز دست هاشون به هم متصل بود. "حالا نه انقدر سریع رفیق." چشم های لویی برق می زد:" منظورم اینه قراره رو مبل بخوابی."

هری دهنش رو باز کرد اما هیچ کلمه ای بیرون نیومد. ناگهانی، خجالت باعث شد گونه هاش قرمز بشه.

لویی خندید و گفت:" شوخی کردم بابا!" به سمت هری خم شد و دستش رو دور کمر هری حلقه کرد. "قطعا شوخی کردم. اوه خدایا، قیافت-"

هری لرزید اما خنده ته گلوش شکل گرفت. "نفهمیدم شوخی کردی-" تمام بدنش با درد لذت بخشی پر شده بود، مثل همون دردی که اول صبح ها وقتی بدنش رو کش و قوس میده، وقتی عضله هاش وظیفه هاشون رو به یاد میارن. اون فقط- داره همه چیز رو به یاد میاره. " و من باورم نمیشه داشتی احترام من به حد و مرز ها رو مسخره می کردی."

لویی بلندتر خندید، با خوشحالی روی سینه ی هری لرزید. " منظورت به تحت کنترل نبودن چیزهای تو شلوارته."

هری سعی کرد توضیح بده: "نه منظورم این نبود!" اما تلاشش مسخره بود و با خنده های ریز ریز خودش خفه شد. 

" من فقط- من واقعا دلم می خواد اینجا پیشت بمونم. حتی اگر روی مبل باشه."

لویی اه کشید:" تو خیلی شیرینی." و در اخر خنده هاش، اشکی که گوشه ی چشمش بود رو پاک کرد. "باورم نمیشه حالا باید همیشه احساس بدی بابت دست انداختنت داشته باشم."

هری سریع گفت:" من حرفم رو پس می گیرم."

لویی دست هری رو کشید و پسر جلوتر امد و عمیق، مثل کشیدن نفسی عمیق توی هوایی تازه، مثل نوشیدن مستقیم اب از رود بوسیدش. هری لب پایین لویی رو لیس زد و اجازه ی ورود گرفت، و لویی دهان گرم و نرمش رو براش باز کرد. هنوز هم بین بوسه لبخند میزد. هری روی لب های لویی اه کشید، طوری که زبون هاشون با هم هماهنگ بود و عقب و جلو می رفت عالی بود.

هری سال هاست همچین بوسه ای نداشته. از وقتی که لویی اون طرف تخت محکم کمرش رو بغل کرده بود، این بوسه دقیقا مثل همون موقع بود.

لویی عقب کشید و گفت: "زود باش." و بوسه های نیازمند هری رو با بوسه های کوچکتری روی لب پایینش جواب داد. " باید بخوابیم."

هری ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت.

لویی با لبخندی احمقانه گفت:" نمی تونم تحملت کنم. زود باش."

پسر ها دست تو دست از پله ها بالا رفتند، که یکم ضایع بود اما بار ها این کار رو تمرین کرده بودند. این بار، هری متوجه شد لویی هیچ تغییری توی دیوار به وجود نیاورده. اون هیچ اهمیتی به عکس هایی که قبلا اونجا حضور داشت نمی داد.

هری در حالی که به دنبال لویی از پله ها بالا می رفت احساس نرمی و ارامش می کرد. خودش رو تا زمانی که به پشت در اتاق خواب اصلی رسوندن به پشت لویی چسبوند. اتاق اصلی ای که هری از وقتی که خونه رو ترک کرده بود دیگه واردش نشده بود.

لویی گفت:" حالا، برای این که بدونی..." و دستش رو روی دستگیره ی در گذاشت. "من توقع نداشتم که امشب بیارمت توی این اتاق، پس یکم همه چیز نا مرتبه."

هری گلوش رو صاف کرد:" این- اشکالی نداره. من اهمیت نمیدم."

لویی تو اغوش هری برگشت، با ابروهایی به هم گره خورده به هری نگاه کرد. هری هم بهش نگاه کرد.

"تو هم داری به همون شب-"

هری با بیچارگی گفت:" اره." اون ماه هاست از جلوی این در رد می شه، اما همیشه از نگاه کردن به اتاق خودداری می کرد. هری هنوز هم تلاش هاش برای بی سر و صدا کشیدن چمدونش رو به یاد می اورد... سایه ی کوچک لویی رو زیر ملحفه های تخت به یاد می اورد... تمامی احساسات اون شب رو به یاد می اورد...

هری حس می کرد انگار از چیزی فرار می کرده است. چه جوک مسخره ای.

لویی گفت:" همه چیز هنوز همون طوریه..." و شونه اش رو بالا انداخت. هری متنفر بود که لویی دیگه لبخند نمی زد. "من نمی دونم این حالت رو بهتر می کنه یا بدتر. من هیچ چیزی رو از وقتی که- رفتی تغییر ندادم."


	45. Chapter 45

هنوز یادشه که چطور تلاش می کرد تا چمدونش رو بی سر و صدا از در رد کنه، که چطور برگشت و بدون هیچ پشیمونی به جسم لویی زیر پتو چشم دوخت. انگار داشت از یه چیزی فرار می کرد. واقعاٌ که خنده دار بود.

لویی شانه اش را بالا انداخت و گفت:"هیچ فرقی نکرده." هری از اینکه لویی دیگه لبخند نمی زد متنفر بود. "نمی دونم این الان قضیه رو بهتر می کنه یا بدتر، اما از وقتی... رفتی، هیچی رو عوض نکرده ام."

هری دست هاش رو دور شانه های لویی حلقه کرد و تو بغلش کشید. نیاز داشت تا قلبش رو چسبیده به سینه ی لویی حس کنه، قلبی که خوشحال از خونه بودن به آرومی می تپید.

موهای لویی رونفس کشید و بوش رو به خاطر سپرد، بعد میونشون زمزمه کرد:"دست از تلاش برای بهتر کردن حال من بردار. من لیاقتش رو ندارم."

لویی همونطور که کف دست هاش رو کمر هری بود، نفسش رو مقابل ترقوه اش آزاد کرد و گفت:"نمی تونم،" نفسش گردن هری رو قلقلک می داد. "من از وقتی به این دنیا اومدی، زخم هات رو می بوسیدم تا زودتر خوب بشن."

شاید هری به طور کامل به یاد نیاره، اما مادرش به اندازه کافی براش تعریف کرده بود. اهمیتی نداشت که یه خراش کوچولو بود یا یک کبودی... انقدر جیغ می کشید تا یکی بره لویی رو بیاره که واسش بوسش کنه تا خوب شه. الان هم به طرز خطرناکی دیگه چیزی نمونده تا به همون وضعیت برگرده...

نوازش های لویی انقدر مست کننده و اعتیاد آوره که هیچ ایده ای نداره در درجه ی اول چطور تونسته ازش دل بکنه...

خیلی کم پیش اومده که احساس ناراحتی و نگرانی کنه یا حمله ی عصبی بهش دست بده و لویی کنارش نباشه. تو آغوش لویی که باشی دیگه چیزی جز عشق بی انتهاش حس نمی کنی...

لویی دوباره گفت:"بیا دیگه، مثل قدیما تو خونه های تسخیر شده دست هات رو می گیرم."

یادآوری این خاطره باعث شد هری یه کوچولو بخنده. بالاخره گذاشت لویی ازش جدا بشه تا به اون سمت راهرو بروند. حالا که داره نگاه می کنه الکی نبود که لویی می گفت هیچی تغییر نکرده. همه چی دقیقاٌ مثل قبل به نظر می رسید. البته فقط بر خلاف ادعای لویی که می گفت همه چی مرتبه، انبوهی از لباس چرک ها و رخت خواب به هم ریخته به چشم می خورد.

هیچی از سر جاش تکون نخورده بود؛ پرده هنوز همون پرده ی سبز لجنی بود، کتاب هایی که هری به خودش زحمت بردنشون رو نداده بود هنوز هم به ترتیب حروف الفبا توی کتاب خونه اشون چیده شده بودند. هرچند اتاق خیلی نو و نوارتر به نظر می رسید اما بوی اون موقع هارو نمی داد. درواقع جز هوای خالی بوی هیچی نمی داد.

لویی خودش رو روی تخت انداخت و گذاشت تا هری همه چی رو از نظر بگذرونه. به رسم همیشه ملافه های به هم ریخته دور بدنش می پیچند و چین می خورند تا جایی که رسماٌ درسته قورتش می دهند.

"فکر کن خونه ی خودته." خمیازه ای کشید و وقتی فهمید چی گفته نفسش رو بیرون داد. "بیشتر چیزها همون جایی هستن که قبلاٌ بودن."

هری با کمرویی در رو پشت سرش بست و تازه یادش اومد که اینجا هیچی، حتی چیزی برای خوابیدن، نداره. سعی کرد دستاش رو یه جوری مشغول کنه و آخر هم چراغ رو روشن کرد. هرچند تازه تقریباٌ نزدیک های زمانی بود که خورشید تو تابستان غروب می کنه و زود بود اما خیلی خسته بود و حتی اگر خسته هم نبود، تصور اینکه با لویی توی تخت بخوابه زیادی وسوسه انگیزه که بخواد ازش بگذره...

لویی که هنوز هم مثل یک ستاره دریایی روی تخت ولو شده بود، وقتی نور با چشم هاش برخورد کرد، صدایی از نارضایتی درآورد. دستش رو به سمت هری دراز کرد و گفت:"خوبه. همه چی اوکیه، حالا بیا تو تخت."

هری بی هیچ تردیدی ناخودآگاه به حرفش گوش کرد. دست لویی رو گرفت و خودش رو کنارش روی تخت انداخت. ملحفه هایی که به جای لویی بوی شوینده می دادند رو کنار زد تا لویی رو بببینه. موهای شلختش دور سرش ریخته و صورتش رو به خاطر نور مچاله کرده بود. چینی که به بینی اش انداخته بود، هری رو به خنده انداخت.

پرسید:"می خوای خاموشش کنم؟ می تونیم همینجوری بخوابیم."

لویی با لبخندی اشاره کرد:"پاهات از تخت آویزونه. صبر کن.."

تماشا کردن لویی ای که با موهای شلخته بین ملافه ها وول می خورد و تلاش می کرد تا از جاش بلند شه، باعث می شد هری توی دلش گرمای دلپذیری رو احساس کنه.

همونزور که دستاش رو به کمرش زده بود و اتاق رو از زیر نظر می گذروند، گفت:"اوکی، من می رم مسواک بزنم. تو هم یه چی پیدا کن واسه خواب بپوشی."

هری بدون اشاره کردن به اینکه تابستانه، به رفتن لویی نگاه کرد. به هر حال فکر نمی کنه هنوز بتونه از پس لخت اینجا خوابید بربیاد. و اگه لویی بگه فقط در صورتی احساس راحتی می کنه که هری یه لباس غواصی مجهز تنش باشه، هری حتماٌ این کار رو انجام می ده.

با خوشبینی از منظور لویی اینطور برداشت کرد که می تونه بره کشوها رو بگرده. پاهاش رو بلند کرد و اون سمت تخت گذاشت که یه زمانی متعلق به خودش بود. اما از اونجایی که یکم بیش از حد از قدرت بدنی اش استفاده کرد، از اون زرف پرت شد و به پایین سر خورد... در همین حین میز کنار تخت توجهش رو جلب کرد.

وقتی وارد اتاق شد هیچی غیرعادی به نظر نمی رسید، چون همه چی مثل قبل بود. یک ساعت کوکی مکانیکی احمقانه که از بازار خیابانی گرفته بود، یه گل سرامیکی تزیینی که وقتی لویی یازده سالش بود از کلکسیون جوانا دزدید و به عنوان کادو تولد به هری هدیه داده بود... و یه عکس از عروسیشون، که اون زمان به شدت مورد علاقه ی هری بود. در درجه اول هری می خواست بالای شومینه قرارش بده اما چون مادرش می گفت حرکت جلفیه، به یه نسخه کوچکتر رضایت داد.

الان که رو زمین نشسته و بهش نگاه می کنه، چیزی نمونده تا بزنه زیر گریه. ایده ی خود هری بود که این حرکت رو از روی –درتی دنسینگ- تقلید کنن و لویی هم تا اون موقع به اندازه کافی مست شده بود که تن به این کار بده. هری به عکاس گفته بود وقتی شروع به دوویدن کرد و خودش رو تو آغوش لویی انداخت، در حالیکه پاهاش تو هوا آویزونه و جوری لویی رو می بوسه که انگار جونش به جونش بسته اس، عکس رو بگیره. تازه خورشید پشت سرشون داشت غروب می کرد و سوسوزنان باغ رو با رنگ های گرم و قشنگ نقاشی کرده بود. در نهایت، عکسشون به طرز دردناکی زیبا شده بود. و هری به محض اینکه عکس به دستش رسید، اون رو قاب کرد.

و اونجا، درست مقابل اون قاب عکس زیبا، پنج سال پیش هری حلقه عروسیش رو رها کرده بود...

به خاطر داشت که تو خونه گذاشته اش اما بخواد صادق باشه، دقیقاٌ کجاش رو یادش نمیومد. باورش نمیشد انقد ظالم بوده که حلقه اش رو کنار تصویر قشنگ ترین شب زندگیش گذاشت تا لویی بدونه که دیگه بهش اهمیتی نمیده.

چطور ممکنه همچین کاری کرده باشه؟

دستش رو روی طرح طلایی و ظریفش کشید و گذاشت کف دستش قرار بگیره.از چیزی که به خاطر می آورد سردتر و سنگین تر به نظر می رسید. همونطور که حلقه رو تو دستش می چرخوند، انعکاس خودش رو توش تماشا می کرد که هی کج و کوله می شد و دوباره به حالت نرمال بر می گشت.

لویی وقتی از دست شویی بیرون اومد و هری رو تو این وضعیت دید، همه چیزی که از دهانش خارج شد فقط یه -اوه- بود. هری به سمتش برگشت و رو پاهای لرزانش ایستاد:"تو نگهش داشتی..." حلقه رو محکم تو مشتش گرفته بود و قصد نداشت هرگز دوباره رهاش کنه. "اون هم دقیقاٌ همونجایی که گذاشته بودم."

لویی در حالیکه دستاش رو تو موهای نمدارش می کشید گفت:"نمی خواستم بندازمش بره. یه بار سعی کردم، اما انگار داشتم خودم رو گول می زدم؛ که حلقه رو بندازم اما عکس رو نگه دارم. اینطوری راحت تر بود که وانمود کنم همه چیز خوبه."

هری احمقانه به اطراف اتاق نگاه کرد تا حلقه ی لویی رو روی میز کنار تخت، روی کمد یا بین ادکلن ها و محصولات مویی که لویی جلوی آینه قرار داده بود ، پیدا کنه. همونطور که حلقه رو بین انگشتش می چرخوند، سرش رو تکان داد و گفت:"متآسفم." بیشتر از هرچیزی دلش می خواست که دوباره حلقه اش رو دست کنه.

لویی آهی کشید و یه قدم بهش نزدیکتر شد. دستاش رو دستای هری گذاشت تا حرکتشون رو متوقف کنه. "واقعاٌ باید از گفتن این کلمه هروقت که به چیزی از گذشته بر می خوریم، دست برداری. همینه که هست. قراره از این اتفاق ها زیاد بیفته."

"اما من—"

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد:"بهت که گفتم،" صورت هری رو تو دستش گرفت و تو چشم هاش نگاه کرد. "من بخشیدمت. به جای معذرت خواهی کردن، می تونی کارهای بهتری انجام بدی."

هری وقت نکرد بپرسه منظورش چیه؛ لویی دستش رو دور شانه ی هری پیچید و درحالیکه سینه اش رو نوازش می کرد، روی لب هاش زمزمه کرد:"بیا تو تخت." و بعد رفت زیر ملافه ها خزید، همون سمتی که همیشه می خوابید.

هری حلقه رو سر جاش گذاشت و کور کورانه از توی کشوی لباس ها یه تی شرت به چه بزرگی برداشت که فکر کرد احتمالاٌ یه زمانی مال خودش بوده. وقتی داشت لباس می پوشید لویی نگاهش رو بالا نیاورد. اما خودش رو وسط تخت کشید و دستش رو به اون سمت تخت دراز کرد. در حال انتظار.

هری درحالیکه داشت روی تشک می نشست با خودش فکر کرد، لویی تنها کسی نیست که به زمان نیاز داره تا به این وضعیت عادت کنه. همه چی، حتی مهتابی که دزدکی می تابید و در امتداد زمین کشیده می شد، نسخه ی بی نقصی از آخرین خاطره اش توی این اتاق و شکستن قلب هردوتاشون بود. هر چند اون موقع این رو نمی دونست. و لویی همین شکلی گذاشت برگرده.

هری با بوسه ای مشتاق که به خاطر نشانه گیری ضعیفش بیشتر روی چانه ی لویی نشست تا لب هاش، زیر لحاف خزید. هردو خندیدند و لویی صبر کرد هری دراز بکشه تا درست و حسابی ببوستش.

درحالیکه با خوشحالی لب پایین هری رو گاز می گرفت، روی لب های خندانش گفت:"سلام." با اینکه در حال لبخند زدن بود همه ی تلاشش رو برای ادامه ی بوسه می کرد. "باورم نمیشه اینجایی..."

قلب هری یک لحظه از تپش افتاد. "لو..." لویی یه نفس برنده و متعجب مقابل لب هاش کشید. "من هیچ جا نمی رم..."

لویی جواب داد:"می دونم." و به نظر می رسید واقاٌ باورش داشت. "می دونم، عزیزم."

بدون اینکه نیاز به گفتن کلمه ای باشه هری می دونست هردوشون به چه چیزی نیاز دارن؛ همون چیزی که با خوابیدن دوباره تو این تخت، داشت تو وجودش فریاد می کشید.

پشتش رو به لویی کرد و لویی بلافاصله دستاش رو دورش پیچید و تا جایی که اینچ به اینچ بدنشون همدیگه رو لمس می کرد، به سمت خودش کشید. بعد یه دستش رو روی پهلوش گذاشت و هری هم اون یکی دست لویی که دور سینه اش بود رو، انگار که از الماس ساخته شده باشه، تو بغلش گرفت. تو آغوش لویی، جایی که بهش تعلق داشت، احساس امنیت و کوچک بودن می کرد.

درحالیکه صورتش رو به بالشتش فشار می داد و سعی می کرد تا جلوی بزرگتر شدن لبخندش رو بگیره، زمزمه کرد:"شب بخیر."

لویی هم درحالیکه نفس های گرمش رو موهای هری پخش می شد، زمزمه کرد:"شب بخیر، عشق. واسه فردا برنامه ای داری؟"

هری اخم کرد:"نه درواقع." مگر اینکه آویزون بودن از لویی مثل یک موجود چسبنده، برنامه محسوب بشه. "چطور؟"

لب های لویی درست رو قسمت حساس پشت گوش هری به لبخندی باز شد:"می خوام یه چیزی بهت نشون بدم."

\--

لویی درحالیکه بیرون ایستاده بود، سرش رو داخل برد و انگار که داره با یه بچه ی تخس حرف می زنه، گفت:"زود باش... غریبه نیستن که، گازت نمی گیرن."

آه، معلومه که می گیرن. مخصوصا وقتی پای لویی وسط باشه.

هری تو صندلیش فرو رفت و دست به سینه شد. "تو گفتی می خوای یه چیزی بهم نشون بدی."

لویی که به زور داشت جلوی لبخندش رو می گرفت، گفت:"این فقط یه توقف کوتاهه. از چی انقد می ترسی آخه؟"

قلب هری تند تند می تپید و بدون اینکه به چیز خاصی اشاره کنه با ایما و اشاره توضیح داد:"تو بهم نگفتی داریم میایم اینجا! اونا من رو له می کنن!"

این بار دیگه لویی زد زیر خنده. "هیچکی لهت نمی کنه عزیزم. من بهشون اجازه نمی دم."

هری با شنیدنش از خجالت آب شد. با این حال از تلاش برای آمیزش با درزهای صندلیش، دست برنداشت. کمرش رو به درب ماشین که پانزده دقیقه پیش قفلش کرده بود تا یه وقت لویی سعی نکنه از اون طرف بیرون بکشدش، فشارداد.

لویی با شیفتگی آه کشید:"بیا بریم. بالاخره که دیر یا زود باید ملاقاتشون کنی."

هری جواب داد:"بعداٌ، همون دیرتر که خودت گفتی. من تو ماشین منتظرت می مونم تا—"

لویی حرفش رو قطع کرد:"هری. بیا بیرون."

هری ناله کرد اما می دونست که حق با لوییه. بعلاوه به لویی قول داده بود که هرچی بشه دیگه رهاش نمی کنه. و با این رفتارش هیچ لطفی به خودش نمی کرد. قضیه این بود که-- اون درواقع می ترسید.

درحالیکه با دودلی قفل درش رو باز می کرد، نیمه جدی پرسید:"دستام رو می گیری؟"

لویی با شیفتگی چشم هاش رو چرخوند و لبخند زد:"معلومه که می گیرم."

از ماشین پیاده شد و به سمت در شاگرد رفت تا در هری رو باز کنه. هری هم از لندروور پیاده شد و همینطور که گرد و غبار فرضی رو از روی شانه اش پاک می کرد، به سمت باغ خونه ی تاملینسون-دکینزها رفت.

لویی به قولش عمل کرد و بلافاصله دست هاشون رو تو هم قفل کرد. چندتا از طره های موهاش رو واسش مرتب کرد و گفت:"همه چی خوب پیش می رهه. و اگه واقعاٌ نتونستس تحمل کنی، می تونی از اونجا بری. قول می دم اشکالی نداشته باشه."

هری اخم کرد:"من هیچ وقت همچین کاری نمی کنم." حتی اگه-- حتی اگر جوانا مثل چندماه پیش که هم دیگه رو دیدن، باهاش بدخلقی کنه، لویی رو تنها نمی ذاره.

لویی شانه اش را بالا انداخت و لبه ی لباس هری رو صاف کرد. "می دونم، خواستم یه پیشنهادی داده باشم به هرحال."

هری این خونه رو به خوبی می شناخت. می تونست از گوشه ی چشمش ببینه که پرده ها تکون می خورن و سایه های افرادی که فکر می کردن دیده نمیشن، پشت پنجره ی آشپزخانه در حال حرکت هستن. مثل اینکه همه شون داشتن نگاه می کردن. هری در حال تماشای کسی که داشت گوشه ی پرده رو کنار می زد گفت:"حس می کنم همین که پام رو از در بذارم تو، لوتی پوستم رو می کنه."

می تونست سنگینی نگاه شخص پشت پرده رو روی دست های گره خورده اشون حس کنه. "شاید، اوم... شاید الان زمان مناسبی واسه اینکه دست های هم رو بگیریم نباشه..."

لویی چانه اش رو گرفت و صورتش رو از خونه به سمت خودش چرخوند تا تو چشمای هم نگاه کنن. همونطور که سعی در نگه داشتن خنده اش داشت، پرسید:"چت شده؟ هری استایلز، پاپ استار مشهور دنیا، کسی که می تونه با ثروت کلانش همه ی ما رو یکجا بخره، از خواهر کوچکتر من می ترسه؟"

با به یاد آوردن اینکه لوتی چقد قشنگ تو مهمانی سالگرد وجودش رو نادیده گرفت، آب دهانش رو قورت داد. "آخه اون وحشتناکه... به اضافه ی اینکه یه تاملینسونه..."

لویی کمی نرم شد و خندید:"هست؟"

کمی از نگرانی های هری از روی دوشش برداشته شده بود. "معلومه که هست."

لویی یه قدم بهش نزدیکتر شد و گفت:"خب پس... هری تاملینسون، پاپ استار مشهور دنیا که می تونه با ثروت کلانش همه ی ما رو یکجا بخره؛ دارم بهت می گم چیزی واسه نگرانی وجود نداره."

هری با تو هپروت پرسید:"از کجا فهمیدی؟"

لویی دست هاش رو دور گردنش پیچید و با لبخند دستش رو میون موهای هری برد و بهم ریخت. "چون تو مال منی. و من از هرچی که مال منه مراقبت می کنم."

با وجود اینکه کل خونه داشتن فوضولیشون رو می کردن، هری فاصله ی باقی مونده بینشون رو از بین برد و آروم و نرم لویی رو بوسید... و بوش رو نفس کشید؛ بوی قهوه ی سر صبح و شامپو بدن خوش عطرش. وقتی از هم جدا شدن، لویی با چشم های درخشان پرسید:"بهتر شدی؟"

هری نیشش باز شد:"خیلی." می دونست که دیگه بهانه ای نداره، اما یکم بیشتر تو آغوش لویی موند چون بیشتر از هرچیزی بهش کمک می کرد تا قدم اول رو برداره.

همین که لویی کلیدش رو تو در انداخت، غوغایی به پا شد. چندین جفت پا به سمت ته خانه میدویدن و یه نفر داشت یه چیزی رو خیلی بلند بلند زمزمه می کرد...

"سلام به همگی." 


	46. Chapter 46

"سلام بر خانواده" این جوریه که لویی وقتی وارد می شه اومدن خودش رو خبر می ده، بلند فریاد می زنه و صدای فریادش از سقف منعکس میشه. هری، لویی رو تا در ورودی با پاهای لرزونش دنبال می کنه و می گه:"کسی خونه هست؟"

جی از اشپزخونه بیرون می یاد، خودش رو تمیز میکنه و دست هاش رو با پیش بندش خشک می کنه و می گه:"عزیزم! نشنیدم که داری میای!"

هری لب هاش رو سخت گاز می گیره تا خندش رو نگه داره، کاملا فراموش کرده که وقتی این خانواده دور هم تو یه خونه جمع می شن چه شلوغ پلوغ می شن.

لویی مودبانه از ایراد گرفتن از دروغ مادرش اجتناب می کنه و جی رو متقابلا بغل می کنه.

"اینجا چیکار می کنی؟ تازه شروع کرده بودم به ناهار خوردن، اگه می دونستم داری میای..."

لویی می گه:"فقط داشتیم از اینجا می گذشتیم مامان، ببخشید."

لبخندی می زنه و شونه های جوانا رو می گیره:"باید سریع کلید هام رو بردارم"

جوانا سرش رو تکون می ده:"اوه. حتما باید یه جایی همین جاها باشه، مطمئنی گرسنه نیستی؟"

لویی لبخندی می زنه:"مطمئنم."

سینه هری از نگاه نرمی که توی چشم های لوییه به درد میاد.

"ولی من و هری می تونیم هر زمانی دیگه ای برای ناهار بیایم اینجا، فقط بهمون خبر بده."

هری وقتی برای خلاص شدن از روش زیبا و معمولی ای که لویی می گفت 'ما' نداشت. وقتی لویی اسمش رو صدا می کنه، جوانا به سمت هری برمی گرده، بالاخره مجبور می شه تا به موضوع اصلی که هریه توجه کنه، و هری بلافاصله احساس می کنه که انگار دو فوت قد کشیده.

جوانا سرش رو تکون می ده:"هری."

هری متقابلا سرش رو تکون می ده:"جی، خیلی خوبه که دوباره دارم می بینمت."

جوانا لب هاش رو بهم فشار می ده. به نظر نمی رسه که می خواد هری رو خفه کنه، این به اندازه کافی شروع خوبی به حساب میاد. هنگامی که جی به لویی وهری نگاه می کنه، به نقطه ای که لویی به آرومی دست هاشون رو بهم قفل کرده و بعد به صورت هاشون و به دست های خودش زل می زنه. هری متوجه می شه که تو چشم های جوانا اشک جمع شده. بلافاصله وحشت زده می شه، ولی لویی پشت دست هری رو می بوسه و بغلش می کنه.

جی گوشه چشمش رو با پیش بندش پاک می کنه و می گه:"ببخشید"

سرش رو بلند می کنه. مستقیم به چشم های هری نگاه می کنه، جوری که باعث میشه هری احساس کنه کاملا لخته. سپس به سمت لویی بر می گرده، به سمتش می ره و صورتش رو لمس می کنه و لویی لبخندی به خاطرش می زنه:

"زمان زیادی از وقتی که دیدم اینطوری لبخند زدی گذشته عزیزم، کاملا فراموش کرده بودم که وقتی خوشحالی چجوری به نظر میای."

لویی فین فین می کنه و می گه:"مامان..."

هری دست هاش رو از دست لویی در میاره و به عقب قدم برمی داره تا بهشون اجازه بده دوباره همدیگه رو درآغوش بگیرن. لویی می گه:"خیلی دراماتیک شد، انقدر اشکمو در نیا."

"من مامانتم،" جوانا می خنده، و هری خنده خودش رو بین ارنج خم شدش پنهان می کنه:"دراماتیک بودن کار منه."

سپس جی نگاه خیره اشو به سمت هری بر می گردونه. پسر ناخوداگاه بلند تر می ایسته. پشتش رو صاف می کنه و دست هاش رو پشتش قلاب می کنه انگار که قراره سرزنش بشه. حالا با توجه به نرمی ای که توی چشم های جی بود پسر دیگه فکر نمیکرد که باید سرزنش بشه، ولی یک نفر هیچ وقت قرار نیس مطمئن باشه.

جوانا می‌پرسه:"این یکشنبه وقتت آزاده؟" هری قبل از اینکه بفهمه باید جواب بده، چند لحظه پلک می زنه: " من—عام—بله."

لویی دستش رو دور کمرش حلقه می کنه ولی هری می تونه صدای پوزخند زدنش بین نفس هاش رو بشنوه:"کاملا آزادم."

جوانا سرش رو تکون می ده و دوباره دست هاش رو خشک می کنه:"خوبه. فکر می کنم می خوام کباب درست کنم. می تونی برام دسر رو بیاری؟"

وقتی هری در تلاشه که از بین صداهای سرسام آوری که می خوان از دهنش بیرون بیان، جمله بسازه، لویی خودش رو به هری می چسبونه.

"منظور مامانم اینه که لطفا اون شیرینی هایی که دستور پختش رو به هیچ کس نمی دی رو برامون بپز. زندگی تو این چند سال اخیر بدون اونا خیلی سخت بوده."

هری من من می کنه. جوانا فقط برای یه لحظه بهش نگاهی می اندازه و بالاخره، بالاخره یه لبخند می زنه. هری تقریبا توی سیلی از آرامشی که در برمی گیرتش، غرق می شه.

"همینطوره" جوانا سرش رو تکون می ده. با دستاش روی کمرش وایساده. درست همون جوری که لویی همیشه وایمیسته."لطفا اون شیرینی هارو بیار. به شدت دلم واسشون تنگ شده."

قلب هری به طرز دردناک و خوشحالی می تپه و بالاخره پاسخ می‌ده:"میارم. البته که میارم."

جوانا دوباره لبخند می زنه. برای یه لحظه، هردو تو سکوت بهم نگاه می کنن و بعد جوانا دستش رو دراز می کنه و لپ هری رو نوازش می کنه. هری لجبازانه جلوی گریه هاش رو می گیره.

جوانا می‌گه: "خوبه. من و تو باید باهم حرف بزنیم مرد جوون. ولی فعلا، به خونه خوش اومدی."

جوانا منتظر واکنشی از سمت هری نمی مونه. با یه درخشش ترسناک و آشنایی تو چشماش، می چرخه و مستقیم به سمت آشپزخونه می ره. و با ماهیتابه و قابلمه هاش سروصدا راه می اندازه. هری روی گونه اش، جایی که انگشت های جوانا لمس کرده بود، رو دست می کشه.

هری اون رو به خودش نزدیک می کنه و بوسه ای روی شقیقه اش می ذاره.

"دیدی؟ هیچ کس نمرد. اون حتی با چاقو هم به استقبال نیومد."

دستای هری یکم می لرزن. ولی دستش رو دور کمر لویی حلقه می کنه. نیمی به خاطر اینکه لویی رو نزدیک خودش نگه داره و نیمی دیگه برای اینکه خودش رو صاف نگه داره.

لویی بوسه ی دیگه ای به گونه اش می زنه. سرش رو توی گردنش می بره. انقدر شاد و پر احساسه که اصلا به غده ای که داره تو گلوی هری تشکل می شه، توجهی نمی کنه. هری فقط فراموش کرده... فراموش کرده که یه زمانی خودش هم اینجا خانواده ای داشته و اینکه چقدر دوستشون داشته...

محتاطانه لویی اون رو داخل خونه می کشه. به جز اسباب بازی هایی که همه جای خونه ریخته، چیز زیادی تغییر نکرده.

لویی صدا می زنه:"سلام؟"

و به سمت مکانی می ره که به نظر می رسه صدای گفت و گو از اونجا میاد." هیچ کس براش مهم نیست که من اینجام؟"

دقیقا همون لحظه، یه جفت پای کوچولو با سرعت توی راهرو میدوئه و به سمتشون میاد. دوریس از جایی که به نظر میاد اتاق نشیمن باشه، بیرون می زنه. موهای روشنش همه جا پخش شدن و فریاد می زنه. هری نمی تونه بفهمه چی میگه.

و لحپه ای که لویی، دوریس رو می‌بینه، لبخندش پررنگ تر می شه. هری رو رها می کنه و روی زمین می شینه. دستاش رو باز می کنه تا وقتی دوریس خودش رو تو بغلش پرتاب می کنه، بگیرتش. وقتی لویی می گیرتش، شروع به خندیدن می کنه و صورتش رو تو گردن لویی پنهان می کنه.

"سلااااام" لویی با لبخند می گه:" دختر مورد علاقه ی من چطوره؟"

دوریس چیزی می گه که هری نمی شنوه ولی باعث می شه گوشه های چشم لویی چروک بشن. تمام بدن هری درد می گیره. و باید خیلی خیلی سخت تلاش کنه تا جلوی خودش رو بگیره تا به احتمالات فکر نکنه. الان مطمئنا وقتش نیست. اگه خواهر های دیگه ی لویی، قراره ثانیه ای که می بیننش، سرش رو بزنن، هری نمی خواد که آخرین لحظه هاش رو به همه ی چیز هایی که گند زده، فکر کنه.

با تکیه به خوشحالی ای که داره از لویی می تابه، هری تصمیم می گیره به سمت اتاق برن.

حداقل درست یادش مونده بود. اتاقی که واردش می شه از قبل متفاوت به نظر می رسه، ولی توش صندلی و مبل و تلویزیون داره. قطعا اتاق نشیمنه.

و پر از آدم هایی که بهش خیره شدن.

هری گوشه ی لباسش رو با دست های عرق کرده اش به چنگ می گیره. انگار یه چراغ صحنه دقیقا روش بود. فقط اینکه هری به اینجور چراغ ها عادت داشت و قطعا باعث نمی شد که بخواد خودش رو مثل یه توپ گوله کنه و گریه کنه.

با اضطراب می گه:"سلام" ولی دستاش رو پایین نگه می داره تا ضایع تکونشون نده. پاسخش چهار جفت نگاه خیره ی خالیه.

از چیزی که انتظار می رفت، بهتره. سعی می کنه این رو به خودش بگه. هری هنوز زنده است. با وجود وسیله ای که تو دست لاتیه، که به نظر میاد یه براش خیلی تیز باشه. این خوبه. کم کم باهاش نرم می شن. هری فقط باید—

لویی با صدای خنده و صحبت های دوریس وارد می شه و به تمام افراد اتاق لبخند می زنه. خواهر هاش تو کسری از ثانیه تغییر می کنن. هر چهار تاشون بلند می شن تا لویی رو بغل کنن یا گونه اش رو ببوسن. بعد اون رو به سمت وسط مبل هل میدن ولی لویی لبه ی مبل می شینه. هری یکم از اینکه چقدر اونا روی لویی حس مالکیت دارن، خنده اش می گیره. این موضوع احتمالا براش خوب پیش نره.

بعلاوه، هری هنوز مثل یه دسته بیل وسط اتاق نشیمنشون وایستاده.

لویی از بالای سر دوریس بهش نگاه می کنه. یکم حالت عذرخواهی داره ولی هنوز داره لبخند می زنه. "بیا بشین" میگه و سرش رو به سمت گوشه ی خالی مبل می چرخونه.

هری به حرف لویی گوش می کنه. بیشترین تلاشش رو می کنه که تا جای کمی روی مبل بگیره. ولی فیزی که روی مبل بغلی نشسته بهش چشم غره ای می ره. هری یکم با ترس به جلو خم می شه تا بتونه چشم های لویی رو ببینه.

لویی می گه:"صحیح..." ارنست وسط اتاق میدوئه و دوریس بلافاصله تو بغل لویی شروع به وول خوردن می کنه، لویی هم رهاش می کنه که بره. " فیزی. من فقط اومدم که کلیدهام رو بگیرم."

فیزی پلک می زنه:"کدوم کلید ها؟"

"کلیدهای خونه ام؟"لویی ابروهاش رو بالا می ده:"تو آخرین کسی بودی که اونجا بود."

"واقعا؟"

لویی دست به سینه می شه:"دوباره یادت رفت که اونجا رو تمیز کنی؟"

فیزی لبخند می زنه. هری تقریبا دوباره می خنده ولی لحظه ی آخر لبش رو گاز می گیره."معلومه که نه،" فیزی با خوشحالی تو صورت ساکت و جدی لویی می گه:"یعنی...شاید. ولی خیلی کثیف نیست."

لویی، عصبانی چشم هاش رو می بنده. این باعث می شه که هری بخواد جیغ بزنه.

"خیلی واضحه؟ وقتی وارد خونه می شم قراره آبروم رو ببره؟"

"نه،" فیزی چشم هاش رو تو حدقه می چرخونه: " فقط اتاق مهمون کثیفه. قول می دم."

لویی چپ چپ نگاهش می کنه.

فیزی دستاش رو به بالا پرتاب می کنه:"فکر نمی کردم قبل از اینکه من برم خونه‌ت، بخوای برگردی."

کنار لویی، لاتی چشماش رو می چرخونه و ریمل می زنه:"تو هیچ وقت خونه‌ت نیستی."

لویی پوفی می کشه:"چرا هستم." و هری به این نتیجه می رسه که هیچ ایده ای نداره که اونا دارن در مورد چی حرف می زنن:" بعضی وقتها."

فیزی زمزمه می کنه و از جاش بلند می شه:"سالی یه بار." به سمت لویی می چرخه و دست به کمر می شه:"حالا برای چی می خوای بری اونجا؟"

لویی پشت گردنش رو می خارونه و موهای کوتاه و نرمش رو بهم می ریزه. هری مردد می شه که از فضای خالی بین خودش و لویی، روی مبل خم بشه و موهای لویی رو درست کنه.

لویی پاسخ می ده: "می خوام به هری نشونش بدم" و ناگهان همه ی نگاه های توی اتاق دوباره روی هری می افته.

هری واقعا از این مرکز توجه بودن لذت نمی برد...

لاتی سخنرانیش رو شروع می کنه: "داری به هری نشونش می دی؟ مطمئنی که ایده ی خوبیه؟"

و هری انقدری عقلش می رسه که حرفی نزنه و اعلام حضور نکنه.

لویی آهی می کشه، به لاتی نگاه می کنه و به آرومی می گه:"مطمئنم." انگار داره یه مکالمه‌ای که برای مدت‌ها پیشه رو ادامه می‌ده... "قول می دم که کامل بهش فکر کردم."

"تازه یه روز نشده؟"

لویی کمی سرخ می شه. هری خودش رو روی مبل می کشه تا به قدر کافی نزدیک لویی نشسته باشه، تا اگه بخواد یا نیاز باشه، لمسش کنه.

لویی می پرسه:"خوب که چی؟" و سرخی صورتش به گردنش هم نفوذ می کنه. هری این رو به طرز غیرمنصفانه ای دوست داشتنی می دونه. درواقع هری انقدر غرق در نگاه به لویی می شه که یه لحظه طول می کشه تا بفهمه لاتی داره نگاهشون می کنه، و نگاهش رو به سمتش سوق می ده.

صورتش خنثی به نظر می رسه. جوری به نظر نمی رسه که انگار بخواد هری رو تو دستگاه ریزکن قرار بده.

لاتی رو به هری می گه:"نیازه که برات سخنرانی کنم؟ چون قراره این کارو بکنم."

درست مثل مادرش، هری می تونه نشونه های ریزی ازصمیمیت رو تو چشماش ببینه. ولی با دقت پوشیده شدن. اما—لاتی و هری باهم بزرگ شدن. هیچ وقتی نبوده که لاتی، هری رو نشناسه.

هری ابرگشته بود تا پیش لویی بمونه. و یه روز، حتی اگه الان نباشه، هری یه چند تا جوک مزخرف تعریف می کنه که لاتی رو بخندونه.

لویی بهش می گه:"این کار نمی کنی!" و بهترین تلاشش رو می کنه که صداش رو ثابت نگه داره:"واقعا. هیچ نیازی نیست. خودمون می دونیم."

لاتی به آرومی سرش رو تکون می ده:"یه سری آدمِ خطرناک می شناسم،" می گه و با یکی از بافت هاش ور می ره. لویی خنده اش رو می خوره:"محض اطلاعت. فقط کافیه یه زنگ بزنم و اونا فوری اینجان. پس—" سرش رو به طرف راهرو خم می کنه تا ببینه ارنست و دوریس اون اطراف هستن یا نه:"پس دوباره همه چیز به فاک نده. جدی می گم."

هری پاسخ می ده:"دریافت شد." و آب دهنش رو قورت می ده. به این نتیجه می رسه که واقعا یکم از لاتی می ترسه:" این کار رو نمی کنم."

لاتی چپ چپ نگاهش می کنه، نفسی می گیره که چیز دیگه ای بگه ولی لویی دستی روی شونه اش می ذاره. یه جور مسابقه ی زل زدن بینشونه که هری درکش نمی کنه و فقط وقتی قطع می شه که فیزی وارد اتاق می شه و یه دسته کلید روی پای لویی می اندازه.

لویی می گه: "بی‌تربیت." و می خنده. کلید رو توی جیب پشتیش قرار می ده" مرسی فیزی. قبل مهمونی بعدیت اینا رو بهت برمی گردونم. نگران نباش."

فیزی پوفی می کشه:"بهتره این کار بکنی" لویی بلند می شه و فیزی جاش رو می گیره. همون طور که داره می شینه با آرنج به هری می زنه. هری نود درصد مطمئنه که این کار از قصد بود.

سکوتی بر اتاق حاکم می شه. ولی الان نفس کشیدن آسون تر از وقتیه که هری اولین بار وارد اتاق شده بود. هنوزم خیلی مراقبه تا از نگاه همه اجتناب کنه—همه به جز لویی که بین پاهای بازهری ایستاده و با برق ریزی توی چشماش، بهش نگاه می کنه.

لویی با لبخند می گه:"حالا می تونیم بریم." دستش رو به سمت هری دراز می کنه و درست همین طوری، جلوی همه، هری دستش رو می گیره.

لاتی بدون لحظه ای تعلل می گه:"ولی تو که تازه رسیدی" دست به سینه شده.

لویی قول می ده:"بر می گردم " تو بغل هری گوله شده:"راستش، مامان ما رو واسه ناهار یکشنبه دعوت کرده پس اون موقع می بینمت"

کلمه ی 'ما'، با شادی پشت گردن هری رو به لرزش می اندازه.

لاتی آهی می کشه ولی لبخند می زنه و می گه:"لابد دیگه،" و ازجاش بلند می شه. احتمالا می خواد بدرقه اشون کنه:"هری می خواد شیرینی درست کنه؟"

هری به طرز مسخره ای تو تاریکی راهرو لبخند می زنه...


	47. Chapter 47

"کجا داریم می ریم؟"

لویی می تونست حس کنه که صبر هری داره تموم میشه اما فقط لبخندی زد و تلاش هری رو که می خواست با دستاش لویی رو به حرف بیاره، ناکام گذاشت.

احتمالاً برای دهمین بار بود که می گفت:"دیگه داریم می رسیم." تا اینکه بالاخره ماشین رو کنار زد و ایستاد. هری از پنجره به خانه ی بزرگ و قدمت دار، نگاهی انداخت.

پرسید:"کجا هستیم؟" اما لویی قبل از اینکه جوابی بده از ماشین پیاده شد و دوید تا در رو واسه هری باز کنه. هری دستش رو تو آرنج لویی که به سمتش گرفته بود حلقه کرد؛ و بعد در حالیکه برای فرار از باران به سمت شیروانی می دویدند، خودش رو تو آغوش لویی مچاله کرد و برای بار دوم پرسید:"کجا هستیم؟"

صدای مردد لویی بین صدای بارش قطره های باران روی برگ ها به سختی شنیده می شد. "آه... خونه ی من."

هری به دیوار های سفید و باشکوه با پنجره های چند ضلعی و گل های پیچکی که از آنها بالا می رفتند، نگاه کرد. برای دیدن بالای ساختمان باید انقدری سرش رو بلند می کرد که گردنش درد می گرفت.

هری تکرار کرد:"خونه ی تو." لویی چیزی نگفت، فقط دستش رو گرفت و به سمت در خانه کشید. با اینکه تند تند از باغچه جلویی دویدند، باز هم چند قطره باران تو یغه ی هری سر خوردند و باعث شدن از سرما بلرزه. لویی با سرعت کلید انداخت و در رو باز کرد تا هرچه سریع تر وارد خانه بشن.

باران و صداهای جاده، پشت در ماندند و سکوت کامل آنها را فراگرفت. دقایقی تو تاریکی به هم خیره شدند و هری که یکم از نگاه کردن به اطراف می ترسید، دوباره تکرار کرد:"این خونه مال توعه."

درحالیکه کفش هاشون رو در می آوردند، لویی سرش رو تکان داد:"آره. بهت توضیح می دم، اما بذار اول یه حوله واسه موهات بیارم."

تازه اون موقع بود که هری متوجه قطره های آبی شد که داشتن از موهاش روی زمین براق می چکیدند. چوب گران و جلا داده ای که هری می تونست انعکاس خودش رو توش ببینه؛ البته اون قسمتی که آب جمع شده بود تصویرش یکم بلوری می شد.  
همونطور که تو راهروی مارپیچ کوچک و بدون پنجره منتظر لویی ایستاده بود سرش رو بالا آورد و با دقت اطرافش رو دید زد. ذرات گرد و غبار تو پرتو های نوری که از لای درهای نیمه باز تابیده می شدن، می رقصیدند و کنار هر کدام از درها گلدانی قرار داشت که احتمالاً روزی گیاهی درش رشد می کرده. یک میز شیک و مجلل، از آنهایی که باید در معرض دید قرار گیرد، هم گوشه ی دیوار چپانده شده بود و خاک می خورد.

لویی باعجله از اون سمت راهرو برگشت و حوله ی آبی کمرنگ رو به دست هری داد. بعد با بی قراری رو به روی هری ایستاد تا آب موهاش رو بگیره و حوله رو دور گردنش بیاندازه.

در حالیکه دستاش رو تو هم می پیچید، پرسید:"می خوای همه جا رو نشونت بدم؟" هری متوجه شد بر خلاف چیزی که فکر می کرد، لویی مضطرب نیست بلکه هیجان زده است و چشماش از شیطنت برق می زنند. "اسباب اثاثیه اش کامل نیست؛ آخه من خیلی اینجا نمی مونم، اما اگه می خوای ببینی—"

هری با لبخند گفت:"دوست دارم ببینم." فکر اینکه لویی صاحب این خونه اس هنوز یکم عجیب بود، اما نمی تونست صبر کنه تا ببینه پشت همه اون درهای بسته چی می گذره.

"باشه." بعد به آرومی گفت:"باشه، بیا."

هری دست لویی رو گرفت و گذاشت راه رو نشون بده.

به محض اینکه وارد اتاق نشیمن شدن، تاریکی راهرو ازبین رفت. هری خیلی به عدم وجود اثاثیه توجهی نکرد و درواقع خیلی هم اهمیتی نمی داد؛ چون اونجا یک شومینه داشت!

نه از اونایی که تو هولمز چپل داشتن. این- این از اون شومینه هایی بود که وقتی هری داشت درباره آینده ی درخشانش با لویی و یکی دو جین بچه شون خیالبافی می کرد، عادت داشت راجع بهش رویا پردازی کنه. شومینه از پهنای دستاش هم بزرگتر بود و یه آتشدان آجری با کاشی های براق قدیمی دور و برش، داشت و وقتی سرش رو جلو برد، بوی از خود بیخود کننده ی خاکسترهای قدیمی مشامش رو پر کرد.

هری مسحور شده انگشتاش رو روی خنکای کاشی های سرامیکی می کشید تا طرح های زهوار در رفته شون رو لمس کنه. "لویی... این خیلی قشنگه! حتی فکرش رو هم نمی کردم که تو این دوره زمونه همچین چیزی گیرت بیاد!"

لویی اومد پشتش ایستاد و دستش رو دور کمر هری پیچید. هری هم بلافاصله کتف هاشون رو به هم چسبوند.

لویی درحالیکه به این طرف و اون طرف تاب می دادشون، گفت:"پیدا کردنش خیلی سخت بود." تاب خوردنشون باعث می شد هری لبخند بزنه و آروم بگیره. "وقتی گفتم می خوام شومینه داشته باشه، بنگاهییه گفت توقعاتم رو یکم پایین تر بیارم، آخه نه اینکه این روزا همه دنبال شومینه هستن، واسه همین. اما فکر کنم جوک گفت."

هری سرش رو تکان داد و تلاش کرد تا از تصور اینکه قراره چجوری دکورش کنه، دست برداره. همین حالاش هم می تونست از گوشه ی چشمهاش، پرده های رنگ روشن و مبلمان قدیمی ملایمی که به سمت شومینه قرار گرفته اند رو مجسم کنه.

"چرا شومینه می خواستی؟"

لویی هومی کرد و لحظه ای چانه اش رو روی شونه ی هری گذاشت و جواب داد:"محض احتیاط." و بعد به آرومی هری رو از کمر کشید. "آشپزخانه از این طرفه."

اینجا هم مثل نشیمن نورگیر بود. باران بند اومده بود و به محض اینکه پاش رو تو آشپزخانه گذاشت، تو نور پرتوهای خورشیدی که از پنجره ی بلند و هلالی به داخل می تابیدن، غرق شد و گونه هاش رو گرم کرد.

لویی ازش جلو زد و دقیقا تو مرکز نور ایستاد و با لبخند به سمتش برگشت.

هری به سختی می تونست نفس بکشه...

هری که دیگه باید بدونه... جوری که خورشید لویی رو می بوسه... جوری که لویی رو لمس می کنه و ذوب میشه... جوری که سر تا پاش رو طلا می گیره...

لویی گفت:"اینجا دیگه خیلی خالیه، آخه نیازی بهش نداشتم." و هری مسخ لب های صورتی اش شده بود...

هری تلاش کرد نگاهش رو بدزده، اما نه تا وقتی که لویی رو گرم و نرمالو تو آغوشش بگیره.

متوجه شد که اینجا شباهت زیادی به آشپزخانه ی خودش تو لس آنجلس داره. از اجاق گرفته تا هرچیزی که به ذهنش می رسید. پیشخوان مرمرین، جزیره، بار؛ یه تم ساده و ملایم. قیافه اش یکم تو هم رفت وقتی یادش اومد که جاش به وسیله هاش دست زد و حس های خوبش به اونجا رو از بین برد. اما اینجا... اینجا خالیه و می تونه—

اینجا خونه ی لوییه، هری. خونه ی لویی. نه تو.

هر چند، باز هم نمی تونه جلوی خودش رو بگیره. همه چی اینجا بزرگتر و گرون تر از هرچیزیه که تو این سن و تو هولمز چپل آرزوش رو داشته. لویی الان پول داره، شغل رویاییش رو داره، و خونه اش انگار از توی یکی از این وبسایت های ملک و املاک در اومده.

لویی داشت حرف می زد و هری با احساس گناه توجهش رو به اون معطوف کرد اما فقط آخر جمله اش رو شنید. اما به نظر می رسید به جواب نیازی نداشت؛ چون لویی به سینه اش تکیه داد و گذاشت تو آغوش هری کاملا گم بشه.

هری درحالیکه طرح اشعه های خورشید روی در کابینت رو تماشا می کرد، پرسید:"هی، لو؟"

"هوم؟"

"چرا اینجا زندگی نمی کنی؟"

لویی یکم شق ایستاد، یا شایدم هری توهم زد. در هر صورت دستش رو دور ساعد هری حلقه کرد و فشارش داد قبل از اینکه جواب بده:"اینجا خیلی بزرگه." و وقتی هری تو موهاش نفس کشید، به خنده افتاد. "خیلی هم دوره. کل خانواده ام و بچه ها تو اون یکی خونه زندگی می کنن و من نمیخوام بزرگ شدنشون رو از دست بدم. ترجیح میدم هفته ای یکی دوبار بیام اینجا سر بزنم. لیام هم همینطور. اینجا خیلی نیازمون نمیشه."

هری لویی رو تصور می کنه؛ تنها و سرگردان، زیر سقف های بلند و توی راهروهای خالی، و پیچش صدای قدم هایی که متعلق به خودش بود... و درک کرد...

بعلاوه اینکه تصور زندگی کردن لویی هرجایی جز خونه اشون، یه جورایی اشتباهه.

لویی سنگینیش رو به هری تکیه داد و گفت:"قضیه اینه که—راستش دلیلی واسه جابجایی نداشتم. و اینجا حس تنهایی می داد، نمی دونم... گفتم اگه خواهرام اومدن اینجا شاید منم باهاشون بیام."

هری پلک زد. "پس چرا خریدیش؟"

لویی خندید و دستاش رو به دست های هری که روی سینه اش بود، پیچید. "بیا تا نشونت بدم." و بعد به راهرو برگشتند تا از پله ها بالا بروند.

و اونجا، هری مجبور بود جلوی چشمهاش رو بگیره؛ چون برخلاف طبقه ی پایین، اینجا درست زیر یه نورگیر زیبا و بسیار خیره کننده ای قرار گرفته بود...

نگاهش رو به آسمان آبی-طوسی رنگی که به خاطر قاب پنجره مربع مربع دیده می شد، دوخت؛ و اونجا بود که یه چیزی بهش هجوم آورد... هری هم عادت داشت راجع به پنجره سقفی حرف بزنه. چون خونه ی مادربزرگش هم از اینا داشت و وقتی بچه بود یکی از چیزای موردعلاقه اش محسوب می شد. تا حالا توی هر اتاقی که وارد شدن یه چیزی باعث شده قلبش تندتر بتپه...

لویی از پشت سرش گفت:"کسایی که قبلا اینجا زندگی می کردن پنج تا بچه داشتن." هری وقتی به سمتش برگشت، لویی در اتاق دیگه ای رو باز کرده بود و— و..."تمام این اثاثیه رو سفارشی ساخته بودن و وقتی فهمیدن من تنهام می خواستن بندازن بره، اما من وقتی دیدمشون، نتونستم..."

هری با وقار پا به اتاق گذاشت. فرش سبز رنگ، و اثاثیه سفید رنگ؛ یه اتاق تعویض لباس که تو دیوار تعبیه شده بود و یک جعبه ی بازی روی صندوقچه ای که مانند صندوق دزدان دریایی طراحی شده بود. یه کمد و یه میز توالت؛ همه به وضوح دست ساز و زیبا... و دیوارها—دیوارها زرد بودن...

هری دستش رو روی دهانش گذاشت و نزدیک بود از شدت موج احساساتی که سینه اش رو هدف گرفته بود، از حال بره...

"لویی...!" حتی نیازی نبود به سمت لویی حرکت کنه، چون لویی درست همونجا بود و دست هاش رو دور کمر هری پیچید. "چرا این خونه رو خریدی؟"

لویی آهی کشید و بوسه ی ریزی رو گردن هری کاشت.

و گفت:" برای خودمون... قرار بود برای ما باشه."

هری فهمیده بود؛ اما حالا که واقعیت، ملموس بهش ضربه می زنه باعث میشه تو جاش تلو تلو بخوره.

فقط تونست بگه:"اما من رفته بودم..."  
لویی محکم تر بغلش کرد و با خنده گفت:"می دونم. می خواستم— یادته گفتم می خواستم خودم رو بسازم و بعد برت گردونم؟ این هم یه قسمتی از اون برنامه بود."

قلب هری داشت می ایستاد... تیکه و پاره بین خوشحالی و درد و بیست تا احساس دیگه که هری حتی از وجودشون هم خبر نداشت... از روی شانه اش به پشت سرش نگاه کرد که ذرات گرد و غبار زیر نورگیر سقفی می رقصیدند.

"تو یادت مونده بود." صداش به زور در میومد. " تو واقعا همه چیزایی که بهت می گفتم وقتی احمقانه خیالبافی می کردم رو—"

لویی هری رو به سمت خودش برگرداند تا بهم دیگه نگاه کنند و هشدارانه گفت:"احمقانه نبود؛ اصلا هم احمقانه نبود، اچ. من همیشه عاشق نگاهت به آیندمون بودم و همیشه خودم رو درست کنار تو تصور می کردم. با نورگیر سقفی و شومینه ی مسخرمون و..." بعد نیشش رو باز کرد:"و چی بود؟ از اون تخت خواب پرده دارها..."

هری نفسش بند اومد."نگو که از اون تخت پرده دارا گرفتی..."

لویی با خنده گفت:"به هر حال پول واسه حروم کردن زیاد داشتم." هری فقط با شگفتی و ناباوری بهش نگاه می کرد و پلک می زد.

در حالیکه سعی می کرد اشک هاش در نیاد، گفت:"آه خدای من! باورم نمیشه همچین کاری کردی..."

لویی انگار که همچین چیز بزرگی هم نیست، شانه اش رو بالا انداخت:"من واسه تو هرکاری می کنم. و راستش یه مرحمی بود رو دردم. باعث می شد فکر کنم بالاخره یه روزی حالم خوب میشه."

احتمالا قلب شکسته ی هری رو می شد تو صورتش دید که لویی سرش رو تکان داد و دستش رو روی سینه اش گذاشت. "هیچی نگو. من رو ببین، الان حالم خوبه. بهتر از خوب. بالاخره، تو برگشتی خونه."

هری زمزمه کرد:"دوستت دارم."

لویی لبخندی زد و دستش رو میون موهای هری کشید. هنوز دو روز هم نگذشته و هری همین الانش هم به شدت معتادش شده بود و زیر لمس های لویی ذوب می شد. سرش رو کمی جلو برد و لویی رو بوسید.

لویی اعتراض کرد:"نگذاشتی منم بگمش." اما صورت هری رو با دستاش قاب گرفت؛ پس مثل اینکه خیلی هم مشکلی نداشت. هری خندید و لب پایینش رو به بازی گرفت.

سرش رو تکان داد و تکرار کرد:"دوستت دارم." پیشانی اش رو به پیشانی لویی چسباند و هواش رو نفس کشید. "و... لویی- ممنونم ازت."

لویی یه کوچولو عقب کشید و چشمهاش رو باز کرد. "برای چی؟"

هری دستش رو جلو برد تا اخماش رو واسش باز کنه. "برای اینکه از ما دست نکشیدی."

چشمهای لویی نرم شدن. "بهت گفتم که هیچوقت نمی تونم ازت دست بکشم. فقط باید خدا رو شکر کنم که قرار نیست یکی از اون مردای ریشو و تنهایی باشم که تو جنگل زندگی می کنن و سنجاب می خورن."

هری یکهو زد زیر خنده و اشک هایی که عقب نگه داشته بود، رو گونه هاش سر خوردند و تو یغه اش ناپدید و در آنی به فراموشی سپرده شدن...

موجی مدهوش کننده از خوشحالی تو رگ هاش جریان داشت که باعث میشد مور مورش بشه. حسی که داشت حتی از گرون ترین مشروب هایی که تا حالا مزه کرده بود، هم لذت بخش تر بود.

با شدت بیشتری لویی رو بوسید تا احساساتش رو بهش منتقل کنه، اما احتمالا لویی همین حالاش هم این احساسات رو تجربه کرده بود. حس تلخ و شیرین آشنا و قشنگی داشت؛ مخصوصا زمانی که لب هری رو گاز گرفت و خودش رو بهش چسبوند و دستش رو زیر تی شرت هری برد.

هری یه جورایی به دیوار تکیه داده بود و کف دستش روی دیوار زرد رنگ قرار داشت. هری و لویی به هم نگاه کردن؛ نفهمیده بودن چه طور شد که به اینجا رسیدن... اما چیزی که هری زیر دلش احساس می کرد اونقدری داغ بود که باعث می شد پشت گردنش عرق کنه؛ و اون حس شدید اشتیاق رو به خاطرش می آورد. لویی درست مقابلش ایستاده بود، نفس های سنگین می کشید، لب هاش قرمز تر از همیشه بود و موهاش تو صورتش ریخته بود؛ اما نگاهش رو از هری بر نمی داشت و مردمک چشمهاش بزرگتر به نظر می رسید.

اون زیبا بود و هری— هری مسبب این حالش بود...؛ و لویی تاملینسون فقط واسه هری این شکلی می شد.

انگشت هاش رو دور یغه ی لویی پیچید و لویی که می دونست چی می خواد -چون سرش رو انداخت پایین و نفس عمیقی کشید و صداش تو گلوش شکست- بدون اینکه ذره ای مقاومت کنه گذاشت هری جلو بکشدش و لب هاشون رو روی هم بکوبه.

بوسه اشون متفاوت بود. این بار پشت این بوسه هدفی داشتن. لویی وزنش رو روی هری انداخت، بدن هاشون رو به هم چسبوند و موهای کوتاه پشت گردن هری رو کشید. هری نفسی کشید و داشت سعش رو می کرد تا با شدت بوسه های لویی دووم بیاره؛ مدت زیادی گذشته بود و حالا حس می کرد داره غرق می شه.

لویی بلافاصله متوجه شد و با اینکه صورتش قرمز بود و نفس نفس می زد، سریع عقب کشید. اما هنوزم می شد تو دستی که روی صورت هری گذاشته بود و ابروهایی که از روی نگرانی گره خورده بودن، آرامشش رو حس کرد.

"خوبی؟ زیاده روی کردم؟"

هری با ستاره هایی که جلو چشمهاش می رقصیدن، سرش رو محکم تکان داد . "نه! نه. این فقط— خیلیه."

لویی یه قدم عقب رفت. هری با دستپاچگی کمرش رو گرفت تا سرجاش نگهش داره.

"نه، اونجوری نه!" امیدوار بود که نیاز شدیدش تو صداش هم مشخص باشه؛ که لویی یادش باشه وقتی هری چیزی رو می خواد چه شکلی می شه. چون الان واقعاً این رو می خواد. "قول می دم این نیست- من می خوام؛ فقط اینکه- خدایا... به زبون آوردنش سخته."

قرمزی خوشایند گونه هاش با قرمزی از خجالت عوض شده بود و وقتی سرش رو پایین انداخت، لویی صدایی از روی نگرانی از گلوش خارج شد. هیچ راه دیگه ای واسه گفتنش نبود و هیچ راهی هم وجود نداشت که یکم کمتر احمق به نظر برسه. مطمئن بود لویی با این قضیه، مثل همه چیزای دیگه عالی برخورد می کنه، اما...خدایا. خدایا...

بالاخره شروع کرد:"من نکردم-" بعد حرفش رو قطع کرد. اول باید فکراش رو سر و سامان می داد. شاید یه راهی واسه به زبان آوردنش وجود داشت که مجبور نبود خودش رو شهید کنه.

لویی با نگرانی پرسید:"تو چیکار نکردی؟" هنوز داشت به نرمی هری رو نوازش می کرد؛ گردنش، کمرش، رونش، همه جاش رو... چون لویی می دونست باید چه کار کنه.

چون قبلاً انجامش دادن.  
هری عمیق ترین نفسی که می تونست رو کشید و یکهو پشت سر هم کلماتش رو بیرون ریخت:"من تو این پنج سال با هیچ کس نخوابیدم."

سکوت.


	48. Chapter 48

هری به لویی نگاه کرد چون نیاز داشت ببینه لویی به چی فکر میکنه.

و لویی- لویی هم داشت نگاهش میکرد، با کمی گیجی، انگار درست متوجه نشده بود. "منظورت چیه؟"

هری لبش رو گاز گرفت، و یکی از چشم هاش رو مالید. " منظورم اینه که امم_ از اخرین باری که ما با هم بودیم اممم... من سکس نداشتم."

لویی پلک زد. "اما تو نامزد کرده بودی! منظورم اینه توی رابطه بودی."

هری بی اختیار خندید. "اره. و اون شروع کرد به خیانت کردن به من چون باهاش سکس نداشتم."

لویی با یه لمس لطیف و محتاطانه اون رو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد. "متاسفم اچ، ولی تو باید این رو برام توضیح بدی. من نمیفهمم."

هری بهش تکیه داد و بینیش رو توی موهای لویی دفن کرد. بویی که از موهاش ساطع می شد اون رو یاد بوی وانیل می انداخت.

هری گفت: "من نمیتونستم باهاش سکس داشته باشم." و امیدوار بود سرخی گونه هاش از بین برن. "اولین باری که تلاش کردیم من کاملا وحشت کرده بودم اما متوجه شدم این به خاطر اینه که من هنوز کاملا اماده نشدم. به جز اینکه این اتفاق دوباره و دوباره و دوباره افتاد و مارکوس بعد از یه مدتی از تلاش کردن دست کشید."

لویی با نرم ترین صدایی که هری تا به حال ازش شنیده بود گفت: "چرا؟ چرا نتونستی؟"

هری سرش رو تکون داد. اون حتی نمیتونه خودش رو احمق خطاب کنه. یه چیزی فراتر از اون بود. گفت: "نمیدونم." هنوز سرش رو تو گردن لویی مخفی کرده بود، لویی بهش اجازه داده بود. "میتونستم ببوسمش و لمس کردنش مشکلی نداشت اما از لحظه ای که احساس میکردم داره به سمت چیزهای بیشتری هدایت میشه، راه گلوم بسته میشد و فکر میکردم باید فرار کنم.

لویی هنوز ایستاده بود و گوش میداد، منتظر هری بود تا راهی برای توضیح دادن پیدا کنه. هری شجاعت کافی رو پیدا کرد تا بهش نگاه کنه.

لویی گفت: "متاسفم اچ." و با انگشت شستش گوشه چشم هری رو پاک با اینکه اشکی اونجا نبود. "افتضاح به نظر میاد."

هری شونه هاش رو بالا انداخت. عملا اون به این قضیه عادت کرده بود. مارکوس خیلی لمسش میکرد، موقع سلام، خدافظی و شب به خیر میبوسیدش و برای سال ها همین ها برای هری کافی بود. اون هیچ وقت تلاش نکرده بود چیزی رو که اشتباه پیش میره درست کنه، این هیچ وقت احساس خوبی بهش نمیداد؛ و اون نگاه نا امید توی چشم های مارکوس همه چیز رو سخت و سخت تر میکرد.

اما الان متوجه میشه، خدایا-- الان میفهمه. اون گرما هنوز درونش وجود داره، و طوری که الان به لویی نگاه میکنه باعث میشه نوک انگشت هاش مور مور بشه.

هری جواب داد. "اینطوری بود دیگه." سعی داشت کلمه مناسب برای چیزی که میخواد بگه پیدا کنه. "بهش عادت کرده بودم."

لویی اخم کرد. "تو مجبور نبودی. مخصوصا وقتی که..." و همونجا خودش رو متوقف کرد، لب هاش رو روی هم فشار داد اما هری میدونست منظورش چیه.

"داری به راهی فکر میکنی که چطور مودبانه بگی من راحت به دست میام؟"

لویی دهنش رو باز کرد تا از خودش دفاع کنه اما به جاش خندید. گفت: "منظورم این نبود." و هری رو به سینش فشرد. "اما تو همیشه ازش لذت میبری. نمیتونم تصور کنم پنج سال، واقعا؟"

هری هووف کشید. "اره. مهم نبود چیکار میکردم احساس درستی نداشت. فکر کردم مثل بقیه چیز ها پشت سر میذارمش اما فقط احمق بودم. میدونستم، مطمئنم که میدونستم. اما به خودم اجازه ندادم حتی احتمالات رو در نظر بگیرم."

لویی اخم کرد. "چی رو میدونستی؟"

هری تکرار کرد. "حس درستی نداشت. و با لجبازی نگاهش رو روی زمین نگه داشت. "احساس درستی نداشت چون با تو نبود."

نفس لویی گیر افتاد. تمام صورت هری تا نوک موهاش داشت می سوخت.

لویی گفت: "هری..." و به ارومی دستش رو یک طرف صورت هری گذاشت. "هری، لطفا بهم نگاه کن."

هری سرش رو تکون داد. " این عواقب کارم نبود، اما-- تو اولینم بود، یکی یه دونه ام. فکر نمیکنم- فکر نمیکنم واقعا میدونستم چطور کس دیگه ای رو دوست داشته باشم. برگرد و نگاه کن من حتی تلاش هم نکردم."

لویی دوباره گفت: "هری" صداش میلرزید. "عزیزم."

نفس هری در راه بیرون اومدن از سینه اش گیر کرد. اون تسلیم لمس های لویی شد و بهش نگاه کرد، و سریعا احساس کرد اشک توی چشم هاش جمع شده.

لویی مثل همیشه بهش نگاه میکرد. با همون ستاره ها توی چشم هاش وقتی اولین بار زیر درخت همدیگه رو بوسیدن، و اون زمانی که جلوی همه ی مهمون ها تو روز عروسیشون همدیگه رو بوسیدن.

انگار هری تنها چیزیه که اهمیت داره.

لویی گفت: "عاشقتم." هری همه اش رو به خاطر سپرد، حتی ریتم گفتنش رو. "خدایا، من خیلی دوستت دارم."

هری یه لبخند مسخره و احمقانه تحویلش داد. به لویی گفت: "عاشقتم." و دوباره بوسیدش. نرمی بدن لویی رو روی بدن خودش احساس میکرد.

لویی روی لب بالایی هری زمزمه کرد. "نمیتونم این رو باور کنم. منظورم اینه_ نمیخوام حال بهم زن باشم، اما فکر نمیکردم تو هنوز..."

هری متوقفش کرد. "هنوز برای تو باشم؟" و طوری که نفس لویی گیر کرد بهش ثابت میکرد حق با اونه. "اره. مگر اینکه تو..."

لویی تقریبا داد زد. "نه" و دست هاش رو روی شونه های هری گذاشت. "نه. عمرا به همچین چیزی فکر بکنم."

هری به طور غریزی خندید، اما وسطاش متوقف شد. این بامزه نیست.

لویی گفت "هی." و بینی هاشون رو بهم زد. "بس کن."

هری گفت: "معذرت میخوام." و اجازه داد لویی با یه بوسه اروم ذوبش کنه.

لویی گفت: "معذرت خواهی نکن. فقط_ تلاش کن و به خاطر بیار ما هر دو اینجاییم. ما راه برگشتن به هم و عشق رو پیدا کردیم. همیشه قرار بوده اینطوری باشه."

جملات لویی چیزهایی رو به یاد لویی اورد، و برای بوسه بعدی لبخند زد.

لویی پرسید: "چیه؟"

هری سرش رو تکون داد و بازوش رو دور گردن لویی پیچید. "فقط یادم افتاد سوگند ازدواجمون چقدر ضایع بود." و خندید. "همش راجع به این بود که این سرنوشت ما است که با هم باشیم."

لویی هم خندید اما نرم تر و با اشتیاق بیشتر. "همچنین راجع به انتخاب همدیگه، میدونی. من، لویی تاملینسون_"

هری گفت: "تو رو از میان همه انتخاب کردم تا زندگی ام را با تو به اشتراک بگذارم، میدونم." خنده اش داشت از بین می رفت. اون هنوز اون نامه رو داشت. تا شده بین صفحه های دفتر اهنگ هاش. اون دقیقا به خاطر داره اولین بار که اون رو خوند چه احساسی داشت، اون احساس لرزون و وحشت زده.

هری اون روز انتخاب کرده. اون لویی رو انتخاب کرد، حتی اگر دلالیش رمانتیک نبودن.

لویی گفت: "اره" و یه طرف صورت هری رو بو کرد. " و الان ما اینجاییم."

هری محکم تر بغلش کرد، و نفس کشید. خونه کمی بوی خاک و یکم بوی نقاشی  
میداد.

هری گفت: "و حالا ما اینجاییم. میخواستی بقیه رو بهم نشون بدی؟"

هری پوزخند زد. "یه چیزایی راجع به تخت خواب گفته بودی."

لویی هم بهش پوزخند زد و گوشه چشمش از خوشحالی جمع شد وقتی کمی عقب کشید و انگشت شستش رو روی لب هری کشید.

لویی سرش رو تکون داد. "اره یه تختی هست که هیچ وقت روش نخوابیدم‌ برای یه مناسبت خاص نگهش داشتم."

هری دستاش رو کنار پهلوهاش انداخت. "بفرما."

لویی عقب می ایسته تا هری صاف وایسه و خودش رو جمع و جور کنه، اما دقیقا سه ثانیه طول کشید تا دست هاش رو روی باسن هری بذاره و در حالی کورکورانه میبوستش از اتاق بیاد بیرون. شونه هری قاب در میخوره اما اون به سختی متوجهش میشه.

لویی به اولین در پشت سرش برخورد کرد، همه ی وزن هری روش بود و وقتی اون رو کمی پایین کشید تا بتونه وزن جفتشون رو کنترل کنه. هر دو تعادلشون رو از دست دادن و خیلی نزدیک بود که زمین بخورن و بازم هری اهمیت نمیداد چون لویی رو خوشحال و خندان درست روبه روش داشت.

هری اتاق رو از نظر گذروند تا جای تخت رو پیدا کنه، ناگهان یخ زد.

لویی پرسید: "عزیزم؟ خوبی؟ نظرت عوض_"

هری با ناباوری گفت: "تو تخت سلطنتی خریدی؟" و چه تختی... بزرگ و به طور مسخره ای اراسته، ساخته شده از چوب تیره فوق العاده‌.

لویی جواب داد: "گفتم که خریدم." و یکی از انگشت هاش رو روی مچ هری کشید.

هری جیغ جیغ کرد. "اما من فکر کردم شوخی میکنی!" به دلایل غیر قابل توضیحی وقتی به تخت نگاه میکرد احساس فانتزی بودن میکرد‌. "این... واو"

لویی گفت: "بهتره امتحانش کنیم. فقط برای اینکه مطمئن بشم از جنسش خوشت میاد." اون از دیوار جدا شد و به سمت وسط اتاق رفت و هری رو پشت سرش جا گذاشت.

هری دنبالش کرد. میخواست لویی رو دست بندازه و سر به سرش بذاره اما بعد لویی روی تخت نشست و تیشرتش رو در اورد.

دهن هری کاملا خشک شد. همه جای بدنش سرش جیغ میکشیدن که چقدر بد میخواد اون نقطه نرم روی بینی لویی رو لمس کنه، و گوشه لبش رو ببوسه، و موهاش رو که موقع دراوردن لباسش بهم ریخته رو درسته کنه، و لب هاش رو روی سینه های طلایی لویی بذاره. همه اینا به علاوه اینکه نیاز داره دقیقا کنار لویی باشه، پس هری به سمت شوهرش رفت.

لویی پرسید: "واقعا؟" و به عقب خم شد و به ارنج هاش تکیه داد. "حتی لباستم در نمیاری؟ داری یکم ناامیدم میکنی عزیزم."

هری پوزخند زد، جلو رفت و همه بدنش روی لویی انداخت. لویی فورا دست هاش رو تو موهای هری فرو برد، اون رو نزدیک تر کشید و لب هاش رو بوسید. "میخوام تو درشون بیاری."

لویی ناله کرد و وقتی در حال ناله کردن بود هری کاملا کنترلش رو از دست داد. صدای لویی مستقیما به سمت دیکش حرکت کرد. هر نفسی که میکشید، هر لمسی که برای دراوردن لباس هاش با بدنش داشت باعث میشد هری احساس کنه بهش برق وصل شده.

لویی ناله کرد. "خدایا" و دست هاش رو به نرمی رو عضله های هری کشید انگار اون ها رو میپرسته. "اوه خدای من، هری."

هری سخت تر از قبل بوسیدش، همه جای دهنش رو مزه کرد. لویی مشتاقانه جوابش رو داد. لب هاش خیس و شیرین بودن.

هری هر جایی از سینه لویی رو که میتونست لمس میکرد، حفره های زیبای ترقوه اش، اون نقطه ای که کمرش باریک میشه، پوست گرم اون روی پوست گرم لویی. هری سعی میکنه مزه اش هم بکنه، اما برمیگرده به گردن لویی، جایی که زیادی فوق العاده اس.

اون عادت داشت به خاطرش تو دردسر بیوفته، هر از چند گاهی، اما این خیلی رضایت بخش تر از گاز گرفتن نقطه ایه که گردن به شونه اش وصل میشه، یه کبودی درست میکنه تا وقتی که لویی ناله کنه و برای یه بوسه عقب بکشتش.

هری کمرش رو پایین میکشه تا روی لویی قرار بگیره و متوجه بشه که چقدر سفت شده؛ هر دو از این برخورد ناله کردن و اجازه دادن صداشون توی اتاق بپیچه.

لویی گفت: "شلوار."

هری پرسید: "شلوار چی؟"

لویی هری رو محکم گرفت و کمربندش رو کشید. "درش بیار احمق."

هری واقعا لبخند میزنه_ میخنده و میدونه که بعدا راجع بهش خجالت زده میشه_ و انگشت هاش رو دور مچ لویی میپیچونه.

"مال من رو در میاری اگه من مال تو رو دربیارم؟"

لویی توی گردن هری میخنده. به ارومی تیکه ای از گردنش رو گاز میگیره. و هری با بدبختی ناله اش رو عقب نگه میداره.

لویی با اوقات تلخی میگه: "دوباره همش شبیه تکلیف نوشتن شد." و بعدش برای باز کردن سگک کمربند هری با اون انگشت های لیزش، دو تا دستش رو روی شلوار هری میذاره. "یادته در حد مرگ سر اسپل کردن کلمه horse جنگیدیم؟"

هری باید خیلی سخت تمرکز میکرد تا بفهمه لویی داره چی میگه. " من کاملا مطمئن بودم که hores درسته." سرش رو تکون میده و در حالیکه سرش توی گردن لویی بود میخنده. در حالیکه داشت سعی میکرد تا بفهمه دکمه های شلوار جینش کجاست. واقعا این یه فرایند آروم و کندی بود. و مدام حواسش به اون حجم از پوست صافی که روبروش بود، پرت میشد.

"مامان از شدت خنده غش کرده بود."

لویی وسط بوسه شون با دهن کجی میگه: "شاید الان وقت اشاره کردن به مامان نباشه." انگشت هاش همه جا هستند، تقریبا نزدیک جایی که هری دلش میخواست که باشن. بند انگشت های محکمش به شکم هری چسبیده بود وقتی که بالاخره تونست کمربند رو باز کنه. هری بیخیال کاملا لخت کردن لویی میشه و به جاش سعی میکنه دست هاش رو زیر شلوارش ببره. "و در ضمن، انقدر تقلب نکن. خدایا! فکر میکنی چه نمره ای قراره بگیری اگه همینجوری دست هات تو شلوار من باشه؟"

هری با نیش باز میگه: "داری داستان رول پلی میگی؟"

"کسایی که نمره بد میگیرن اسپنک هم میشن؟"

لویی از شدت خنده روی تخت می افته. هری لبش رو گاز میگیره و قرمز میشه، بی اندازه خوشحال از دیدن خوشحالی لویی، از خوشحال کردن لویی.  
لویی میگه:"مسخره، نمیتونم تحملت کنم." و جوری به چشم های هری نگاه میکنه که انگار تنها چیزیه که دلش میخواد تا آخر عمر ببینه. " یادم میره که تو همیشه این کار رو میکنی؟"

"کدوم کار؟"

لویی سرش رو تکون میده، با قیافه اروم میگه:"این کار رو... هر سری به یک تجربه جدید تبدیلش میکنی."

هری با لبخند میگه:" نشون من همینه." و تلاش سختی میکنه تا جایی که انگشت های لویی هستن رو نادیده بگیره. " تجربه هری استایلز. میدونستی مردم چقدر پول میدن تا.."

لویی وسط حرفش میپره: " باشه،" و قبل از اینکه هری بفهمه چه خبره، به پشت می خوابوندش و کاملا با غرور لبخند میزنه. " من واقعا نیاز به این تصویر ذهنی ندارم."

آروم و اتفاقی، دکمه جین هری رو باز میکنه. هری بدون اینکه خودش بفهمه نفسش رو حبس میکنه.  
لویی میگه: "عوضش بهم بگو که چی می خوای." و به بهترین شکلی که میتونه شلوار هری رو تا زانو هاش پایین میاره و بعدش هری باید با تکون خوردن ادامه اش رو در بیاره. هوای اتاق به ظرز غافلگیر کننده ای برای پوست عرق کرده اش سرده.

هری لبش رو گاز میگیره و سعی میکنه که جدی باشه و میگه: " یه بالشت."

لویی پلک میزنه.

هری تکرار میکنه:" من یه بالشت میخوام." و صورتش رو تا جایی که میتونه صاف و جدی نگه میداره." یکم بالشتش سفت باشه."


	49. Chapter 49

لویی همچنان به هری خیره شده بود. هری اونقدر منتظر موند تا اثری از لبخند روی صورت لویی ببینه که کم کم احساس سرما کرد.

به محض اینکه دهانش رو باز کرد تا عذرخواهی- کنه، که حتی مطمئن نبود برای چی باید معذرت خواهی کنه- لویی صدایی از خودش در اورد. بالون اسودگی توی سینه ی هری ترکید اما همون لحظه متوجه شد این صدا، صدای خنده نبود.

هری پرسید:"لویی؟" و برای اینکه به لویی ای که روی تخت روش خیمه زده بود برسه نشست. لویی گریه می کرد. "اوه خدای من. چی-"

لویی سریع مخالفت کرد:" من خوبم!" دست هری رو پس زد و اشک هاش رو پاک کرد. خندید اما کمی هیستریک به نظر می اومد. " من متاسفم... این فقط-"

هری تقریبا داد زد: "تو خوبی؟" و ضربه ای اروم و عجیب به سرش زد. ناگهان احساسات زیاد و مختلفی به سمتش هجوم اوردند.

لویی تکرار کرد:" من خوبم." دستش رو دراز کرد و صورت هری رو توی دستش گرفت تا ارومش کنه. به هم خیره شدند، لویی خوب به نظر می رسید، فقط یکم چشم هاش اشکی بود. "این فقط- تو دقیقا مثل قبلی."

هری هوشمندانه گفت: "امممم..."

لویی به ارومی قبل از اینکه به هری فرصت عقب کشیدن بده، جلو رفت و لب هاش رو بوسید. این بار نرم و خیس بود. انگار این دفعه به چیزی که جفتشون می خواستن نزدیک شده بودند.

"من فقط به این فکر می کنم که این به خاطر تو نیست. نمی تونم جلوی خودم رو بگیرم. من همیشه بهش فکر می کردم. چی میشه اگه یه روز هری یه چیزی بگه یا یه کاری بکنه و من دیگه نشناسمش؟ چی میشه اگه اون واقعا تغییر کرده باشه و معلوم بشه ما واقعا به هم نمیایم؟"

هری می خواست بینشون کمی فاصله بندازه تا بتونه به لویی نگاه کنه، اما لویی این اجازه رو بهش نداد. یکی از دست هاش رو دور کمر هری برد و پوست نرم کمرش رو لمس کرد.

"اما تو خودتی." بینی اش رو بالا کشید. "تو واقعا- تو هری خودمی. حتی هنوز این ها رو داری." و جایی بالای کش باکسر هری که پهلو هاش کمی بیرون زده بود رو لمس کرد.

و دوباره همدیگه رو بوسیدن. هری به خودش اجازه داد تا بوسه رو بشکنه تا کمی نفس بکشه، تا تمامی اتفاقات زیبایی که اطرافش در حال شکل گرفتن بود رو هضم کنه، تا تمام عشقی که قلبش رو توی سینه اش به بهترین شکل به تپش انداخته بود حس کنه. قسمتی از کمر لخت لویی رو لمس کرد و بوسه های کوچکی روی گونه و زیر گلوش گذاشت.

هری نفس عمیقی کشید:" می دونی که من قراره تا اخر عمرمون این موضوع رو به رخت بکشم؟"

"منی که وسط رسیدن به چیزای توی شلوارت گریه می کنم رو میگی؟"

هری خندید:" اره. بیست سال بعد، وقتی داری دندون مصنوعیات رو در میاری که بهم بلوجاب بدی من میگم، هی لو، اون موقع رو یادته که-"

لویی خندید:" بسه حرف نزن." و سعی کرد هری رو وسط توصیفات مسخره اش ببوسه. "اگه قرار باشه تا بیست سال اینده کسی دندون مصنوعی داشته باشه اون تویی عزیزم."

"می خوای شرط ببندیم؟"

لویی متوقف شد. " راستش اره، چقدر؟"

و خودش رو روی رون هری کشوند و همونطور که هری رو جدی تر می بوسید روی پاهاش نشست. هری سرش رو عقب انداخت و ناله ی بلندی کرد که خودش بلافاصله ازش خجالت کشید، اما وزنی که روی بدنش بود و احساس برق گرفتگی ای که توی بدنش جریان داشت، برای اولین بار بعد از پنج سال یکم زیادی بود.

هری در حالی که سخت نفس می کشید گفت:" می دونی چیه..." و به بالای تاج تخت نگاه کرد تا چهره ی جدی لویی رو نبینه. "بیا بعدا که کارمون تموم شد راجع بهش حرف بزنیم."

لویی هوم کشید:" اممم..." و دیک هری توی شلوارش شروع به پیچ خوردن کرد. "منظورت از کارمون چیه؟ تو هنوز بهم نگفتی چی می خوای."

و لب هاش رو روی گردن هری گذاشت، زبونش رو به ارومی لاک پشت روی گردنش کشید و دست هاش رو زیر کش باکسر هری برد. دهان هری هم زمان هم خشک شده بود و هم از بزاق پر بود. لذت از پشت گردنش شروع به پخش شدن کرد و لرزش هاش رو پشت کمرش به جا گذاشت. این خیلی اسون بود- فقط کافی بود به لویی بگه تا دست هاش رو کامل روی دیکش بذاره و درست لمسش کنه. اما این چیزی نبود که امروز می خواست.

هری نفس نفس زد:" برام جالبه..."و در حالی که لویی مشغول درست کردن لاوبایت روی گردنش بود، دست هاش رو توی مو های لویی برد. "که تو احتیاج داری من بگم چیکار کنی. مطمئنی مشکل حافظه ای چیزی نداری؟ تو سن و سال تو-"

لویی دیک هری رو از روی فابریک شلوارش توی دستش گرفت. هری یادش رفت چطور نفس بکشه.

لویی لبخند زد:" تو خیلی مسخره ای." و یه بوسه روی ترقوه ی هری گذاشت. اون هری رو به نرمی و ارومی نوازش کرد. درست همونطوری که هری دوست داشت. لویی حتی کوچکترین چیز ها رو هم یادش نرفته بود. "من می خواستم بهت اجازه بدم مرز ها رو تعیین کنی، اما فکر کنم خودم باید حدس بزنم."

هری همچنان سعی می کرد ریه هاش رو دوباره به کار بندازه، احساس یه پسر چهارده ساله رو داشت. "پس حدس بزن." و هری برای حضور بدن لویی روی خودش اماده نبود و هین کشید. حالا سینه هاشون به هم چسبیده بود. ضربان قلب همدیگه رو احساس می کردند.

لویی گفت:" من فکر کنم..." و بالاخره شلوار هری رو پایین کشید. " که تو منو داخل خودت می خوای."

چشم های هری به پشت سر چرخید. هیچ چیز هات و سکسی ای توی لحن لویی نبود. این فقط یه فکت بود که لویی به زبون اورده بود چون اون دقیقا می دونست هری چقدر زیاد اون رو می خواد. اما تصویرش به تنهایی- فکر کردن بهش-

هری قرار نیست خیلی دووم بیاره.

پس گفت:" من همین رو می خوام." و کمرش رو بلند کرد تا محض رضای فاک لویی از شر باکسرش خلاص بشه. کور کورانه به دنبال لب های لویی گشت، و لویی بین راه لب هاش رو به بوسه ای گیر انداخت. زبونش گرم و نرم بین دهان هری بود و هری بی نفس تر از قبل شده بود. "لطفا..."

این بار کسی که ناله کرد لویی بود. لب هاش رو روی گونه ی هری گذاشت تا صداش رو خفه کنه. "پس دراز بکش، من برات بالشت میارم."

هری کاری رو که لویی ازش خواست انجام داد، خودش رو روی ارنجش سر داد و به لویی نگاه کرد به سمت دیگه ی تخت رفت و از زیر پتو و ملحفه ها بالشتی بیرون کشید. گودی کمرش باعث می شد هری بخواد گریه کنه.

لویی گفت: "بیا." و بالشت رو به سمت هری پرت کرد. هری دستش رو دراز کرد تا بالشت رو بگیره اما تصمیمش رو عوض کرد و اجازه داد بالشت روی صورتش بیوفته. و همین اتفاق افتاد، بالشت خنک و نرم بود و جلوی دیدش رو گرفت. هری با خوشحالی بالشت رو به گونه های گر گرفته اش چسبوند و میان واقعیت نفس گیر حضور لویی رو به روش، قابل دسترس و تقریبا لخت نفس کشید.

متاسفانه لویی هیج احترامی برای لحظه ای سکوت قائل نبود. پس از این فکت که هری نمی تونه ببینه سو استفاده کرد و روی تخت خزید، و کبودی کوچک و سریعی توی قسمت داخلی رون هری گذاشت.

هری ناله کرد و تمام بدنش منقبض شد.

لویی گفت:" اروم باش..." هری می تونست نیشخند توی صداش رو تشخیص بده. ثانیه ای بعد بالش ناپدید شد و صورت خندان لویی رو به روش قرار گرفت. "هی." و انگشت هاش رو روی صورت هری کشید. "من دوستت دارم، مطمئنی که می خوای انجامش بدی؟"

هری گفت:"اره." و نگاهی به دیکش که سفت روی شکمش قرار گرفته بود و همین الان هم اماده ی اومدن بود، نگاه کرد. "من فقط- فکر نکنم زیاد بتونم دووم بیارم."

لویی خندید:" منم همینطور. اشکالی نداره. این دقیقا مثل اولین بارمون میشه."

"همون موقعی که تصادفا تو مو هام اومدی؟"

لویی گفت:"اره." و چشم هاش با خوشحالی درخشید. "دقیقا مثل همون موقع."

لویی بالشت ها رو به تاج تخت تکیه داد و مرتبشون کرد، و هری خودش رو به سمتشون کشوند و روی ارنج های دستش تکیه داد و لویی رو که از شلوار جینش راحت می شد نگاه کرد. دست هاش به سختی جلوی خودش رو می گرفت چون به شدت دلش می خواست اونی که شلوار لویی رو در میاره خودش باشه، اما اصلا قادر به انجام این کار نبود. مطمئن نبود انگشت هاش به درستی کار می کنن یا نه.

هری پرسید:" تو اممم-" و وقتی دست لویی به سمت کش باکسرش رفت برای ثانیه ای یخ زد. " تو لوبی، کاندومی، چیزی داری؟"

لویی خندید:" همه چی دارم." و بدون هیچ ملاحظه و تردیدی از اینکه با هری داره چیکار میکنه، از باکسرش رها شد و با بدن لخت درخشانش، روی تخت زانو زد. دهان هری اب افتاده بود. " در واقع هم لوب دارم و هم کاندوم، اما احتمالا تاریخ انقضای هر جفتش گذشته."

لویی خودش رو به سمت دیگه ی هری کشید و بهترین و زیباترین منظره ی ممکن از اتلانتیک رو به هری نشون داد. و از طرف دیگه، چون هری قبلا به گرند کنیون رفته بود، حالا می تونست کاملا تصدیق کنه که هیچ چیزی نمی تونه در مقایسه با باسن لویی تاملینسون باشه.

در حالی که هری با وسوسه ی لمس کردن و شاید گاز گرفتنش مقاومت می کرد، لویی کشوی یکی از پا تختی ها رو باز کرد و با قوطی نارنجی رنگ و مشکوک لوب و یه بسته فویلی کوچک برگشت.

هری پرسید:" اینا چند وقته اینجان؟" و وقتی لویی به پشتش خوابید بزاقش رو محکم قورت داد.

لویی شونه بالا انداخت:" از وقتی که این خونه رو خریدم." و حرکت شونه اش روی ملحفه ها رد گذاشت. "طبق عادت قدیمیم این کار رو کردم واقعا. همیشه برای مواقع اضطراری نگهشون می داشتم."

هری نمی تونه جلوی خودش رو بگیره- فقط برای یک ثانیه، اون باید لویی رو لمس کنه. قبل از اینکه لویی بتونه مقاومت کنه هری روش افتاد و بوسیدش، بدن هاشون رو از سر تا پا به هم چسبوند. هری به سرعت از گرمای بدن لویی احساس مستی و گیجی می کرد و وقتی کمرش رو روی لویی حرکت داد، وقتی دیک هاشون روی هم کشیده شد، هری ستاره ها رو دید. لویی توی دهن هری ناله کرد و دستش رو پشت سر هری برد و موهاش رو کشید و سعی کرد بیشتر از این هری رو به خودش نزدیک کنه.

لویی گفت:" صبر کن." اما جلوی هری ای که خودش رو روی بدنش حرکت می داد رو نگرفت. نمی تونست جلوی بدنش رو بگیره تا با زاویه ی درست با هری پیچ و تاب نخوره. "من باید- اه- باید تاریخ انقضاهاشون رو چک کنم."

هری بلند خندید و گفت:" مطمئنم جفتشون سالم اند." و بوسه ای روی لب های لویی گذاشت. "اگر هم گذشته باشن اهمیت نمیدم. پس لطفا فقط زود باش."

لویی به دو بار شنیدن احتیاج نداشت. اون هم با توجه به وضعیتش که مو های خیسش روی پیشونی اش چسبیده بود، مثل هری، روی لبه بود. لویی فوق العاده به نظر می رسید.

لویی هری رو دوباره به پشت خوابوند. اون کاملا محتاط بود اما در عین حال اون کاملا به یاد می اورد که هری دوست داره کمی کنترل بشه. بین پاهای هری رفت، بوسه های نرمی توی قسمت داخلی رونش گذاشت، انگشت هاش رو روی زانوی هری گذاشت و منتظر اجازه ی هری شد.

هری به خودش لرزید، احساسی رو داشت که سال های سال نداشت، احساس می کرد در حال منفجر شدن است، اما توی این دنیا هیچ چیزی براش اشنا تر از دست های لویی نبود. وقتی متوجه شد لویی چقدر باهاش اروم و ملایم برخورد میکنه، احساس نرم و لرزانی از جایی وسط سینه اش منفجر شد و تو تمام بدنش سرازیر شد. لویی از هر زمانی باهاش ملایم تر بود، حتی از موقعی که مجبور بودند قبل از اینکه خانواده هاشون به خونه برگردند سریع و کثیف تمومش کنن، یا حتی بین نیمه های فوتبال لویی و یا قبل از اینکه هری به سرکار بره هم ملایم تر بود.

لویی گفت:" خب..." بیشتر انگار با خودش حرف میزد، و مقدار زیادی از لوب رو روی انگشت هاش ریخت. "اماده ای؟"

هری نگاهش کرد و لویی نیشخند زد، سپس لب هاش رو روی رون هری گذاشت و در حالی که انگشت هاش رو توی هری فرو میکرد بوسه های نرمی هم روی پاهاش گذاشت.

تمام بدن هری منقبض شد، اما این فقط اولش بود، چون این احساس براش ناشناخته بود- اما لویی اونجا بود. لویی دقیقا همونجا بود و چیزهای غیرقابل فهمی روی پوست هری زمزمه می کرد. لویی خودش رو تا جایی که می تونست بالا کشید و روی استخون سینه ی هری جایی که قلبش محکم می تپید رو بوسید.

لویی گفت:" تو خوبی عزیزم." و انقدر این رو تکرار کرد که هری حتی متوجه نشد لویی انگشت دومش رو هم اضافه کرده. "تو خوبی عزیزدلم، من حواسم بهت هست. من همیشه هواتو دارم."

هری مجبور شد از بین غده ی توی گلوش نفس بکشه. غده ای که با هر جمله ی لویی بزرگ و بزرگتر می شد. هر بار که لویی انگشت هاش رو کمی بیشتر داخلش فرو می کرد، هری شوکه می شد و هر بار بر اثر عبور سر انگشت های لویی از رینگش به خودش می لرزید. لویی خیلی اروم و وسواسی کارش رو انجام می داد. از طرفی حواسش به هری بود تا وزنش که روش بود اذیتش نکنه و از طرفی هم کاملا روی حرکت انگشت هاش متمرکز بود.

هری دستش رو به سمت لویی دراز کرد، لویی بدون هیچ تردیدی دست ازادش رو به سمتش برد و انگشت هاشون رو روی شکم هری به هم قفل کرد.

هری کمرش رو زاویه داد و از روی تخت بلند کرد و گفت:" زود باش." همین الان هم احساس می کرد چیزی زیر شکمش در حال جمع شدنه و هر لحظه ممکنه گرما تو کل بدنش پخش بشه. "لویی زود باش، من-"

لویی گفت:" اگه بگی اماده ای، من برنده ی شرط دندان مصنوعیمون میشم!" و انگشت سومش رو هم وارد هری کرد. هری از سوزشش هیسی کشید اما لویی دستش رو جوری محکمتر گرفت که انگار هیچوقت ولش نکرده بود. "چند لحظه صبر کن عزیزم، بذار درست انجامش بدم."

هری با استیصال گفت:" من یه لحظه وقت ندارم! من واقعا- لویی از اخرین بار خیلی گذشته... لطفا."

لویی حتی پروستات هری رو هم لمس نکرده بود. اون حتی دیک هری رو هم درست و حسابی لمس نکرده بود و هری از شدت هورنی بودن اماده ی گریه کردن بود. حتی همین الان هم روی لبه بود و می تونست بیاد. تنها چیزی که می دونست این بود که فقط لویی رو داخل خودش می خواد.

بالاخره، لویی انگشت هاش رو بیرون کشید و به هری از بین پاهاش نگاه کرد که چطور دهنش باز مونده و گونه های به رنگ گیلاس در اومده اند.

لویی نفس کشید و گفت:" خدای من، تو می درخشی." انگار نمی دونست داره چیکار می کنه.

هری می تونست گریه کنه، واقعا می تونست اما برای گریه کردن زیادی تو احساساتش غوطه ور بود.

هری حتی توان گفتن ممنونم رو هم نداشت. "لطفا..." تنها چیزی بود که پشت سر هم می تونست به زبون بیاره. لویی با عجله و دست هایی که از هیجان می لرزیدند فویل کاندوم رو باز کرد و روی دیکش کشید.

لویی حتی از هری نپرسید که ایا دوست داره تو پوزیشن فیس تو فیس باشن یا نه، واقعا احتیاجی به پرسیدن نبود. به محض اینکه روی بدن هری خم شد، هری بازو هاش رو دور گردنش حلقه کرد و لویی رو پایین کشید و لب هاشون رو روی هم چسبوند. احتیاج داشت تا به لویی بفهمونه که چقدر بهش نیاز داره.

لویی برای چند ثانیه تردید کرد و منتظر شد. هری با چشم های خیس بهش نگاه کرد. موهاش دور سرش افشون شده بود، و لویی گوشه ی لب هاش رو با انگشت های لرزونش لمس کرد.

هری گفت:" دوستت دارم." و لویی لبخند زد. چشم هاش رو بست و دیکش رو وارد هری کرد.

هر صدایی که هری می خواست تولید کنه توی گلوش مرد، تبدیل به خاکستر شد و توی دهنش ناپدید شد. لویی روش دراز کشیده بود و داشت سعی می کرد خودش رو کامل وارد هری کنه، به سختی نفس می کشید و پیشونی اش، روی پیشونی هری قرار گرفته بود. قطره ی عرقی از روی نوک بینی اش به سمت پایین سر خورد.

"اوه..." تنها چیزی بود که هری تونست بگه. تمام دنیا تو همین لحظه خلاصه می شد. لحظه ای که هر دو برهنه، روی تخت بودند و دست هری شونه ی لویی رو طوری فشار می داد که انگار زندگیش به این وابسته است.

لویی تو گوش هری زمزمه کرد:" می دونم." و صداش دورگه شده بود. "می دونم." و گردن هری، سرشونه اش، پیشونی و موهای فرفری اش رو بوسید و تا جای ممکن هری رو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد.

یک جایی بین بدن هاشون، که هری نمی تونست دقیق بگه کجا، دست های عرق کرده اشان همدیگه رو در بر گرفتند. هری دست لویی رو ول نکرد و متصل به هم نگهش داشت. لویی رو مثل لنگری نگه داشت تا نذاره غرق بشه. این غیرممکنه که بتونه تا ابد خودش رو کنترل کنه و نیاد، هری مثل تیر توی تیرکمان اماده ی شلیک بود.

لویی زمزمه کرد:" دوستت دارم." و برای اولین بار حرکت کرد. هری از سر تا پا شروع به لرزیدن کرد. "هری، فاک، دوستت دارم."

صورت لویی مقابل صورت هری خیس بود، اما این خیسی به خاطر چیزی غیر از عرق بود. و هری بیشتر از این نمی تونست بفهمه. اشکال جلوی چشم های هری می رقصیدند و با هر پلک زدن، به شکل نقطه دوباره روی سقف سفید ظاهر می شدند. و با هر حرکت لویی، هری چشم هاش رو محکم روی هم فشار می داد.

هری تحمل کرد تا نیاد چون دلش نمی خواست تموم بشه. نه الان، نه هیچوقت دیگه. دلش نمی خواد به یاد بیاره که وقتی اینجوری با هم نیستن و یا وقتی که لویی این جمله های شیرین رو توی گردنش زمزمه نمی کنه زندگی کردن چجوریه.

اون حالا به یاد میاره که زندگیش همیشه همینطوری بوده. این چیزیه که به خودش اجازه نمیده هیچ چیزی جایگزینش بشه و دلیل خوبی هم داره.

حتی وقتی که فکر می کرد این احساسات هیچوقت وجود نداشتند، حتی وقتی که اون جمله ی احمقانه درباره ی اینکه هر احمقی می تونه اون رو به تخت بکشونه رو به لویی گفت، باید می ئونست که هنوز هم یه جایی توی عمیق ترین قسمت درونش عاشق لوییه. اون باید به یاد می اورد که این واقعیه، و این همیشه و همیشه فراتر از سکس بود، فراتر از عشق بود، فراتر از کلمات بود.

هری پاهاش رو دور کمر لویی حلقه کرد و دیک لویی رو عمیق تر وارد خودش کرد. احساس می کرد هر لحظه ممکنه بیاد، هر جفتشون اماده ی ارضا شدن بودند. و همون لحظه لویی ضربه ای عمیق زد و سر دیکش به پروستات هری برخورد کرد هر دو اومدند. هری چشم هاش رو بست، صداهای تو گلوش به ارومی راهشون رو به بیرون پیدا کردند و توی شونه ی لویی خفه شدند. اما لویی هم روی هری در حال لرزیدن بود، عضلاتش روی هری منقبض شده بودند. هوا بینشون بسیار غلیظ بود که هر دو به سختی نفس می کشیدند، اما اهمیتی نداشت.هری نفسش رو حبس کرده بود تا بتونه نزدیک تر به لویی باشه و ببوستش و به محض اینکه چشم هاش رو باز کرد بهش بگه من اینجام و به یاد میارم و تو همه چیزی.

لویی برای مدتی خودش رو از هری بیرون نکشید، هری هم همچین درخواستی نداشت. پس لویی رو نزدیک تر کشید و بوسه های شلخته و خسته اش رو جواب داد و ممنونم رو توی هر قسمتی از بدن لویی که در دسترسش بود زمزمه کرد. بقیه ی دنیا اروم اروم سر جای خودش قرار گرفت. رد ملحفه روی کمر هری افتاده بود و بالشتی که هر رو روش بودند خیس و خنک بود. صدای اواز پرنده ها از جایی پشت پنجره ی اتاق به گوش می رسید و اخرین پرتوهای خورشید در حال غروب توی اتاق افتاده بود.

لویی اینجاست، زنده، زیبا، مال هری. بالاخره.

برای مدت طولانی ای هیچ کدوم تکون نخوردند. وقتی هوا سرد شد و صداها توی گوش هری ساکت شدند، هری تونست صدای ضربان قلب جفتشون رو بشنوه. ضربان قلب هایی که هنوز هم کمی نامنظم می تپیدند اما مثل همیشه با هم مسابقه میدادند تا یکی بشوند.

لویی گرم توی گردن هری گفت:" می دونی... داشتم فکر می کردم. احتمالا باید بیخیال اون شرطمون بشیم."

هری انگشت هاش رو پشت سر لویی برد و موهاش رو نوازش کرد. خوشحال، با نیشخند گفت:" چرا اون وقت؟"

لویی خندید:" منظورم اینه که- یه بار دیگه همچین سکسی داشته باشیم، من قطعا تا چهل و هفت سالگی زنده نمی مونم."

هری بی وقفه خندید. احساس خوشحالی ای که توی سینه اش حبس شده بود اجازه ی رهایی یافته بود. می خواست تمام دنیا بدونه که بیست سال دیگه، اون همچنان هم لویی رو همینطور بغل می کنه و هری هیچوقت از این مطمئن تر نبود.

لویی هم بعد از چند ثانیه به هری پیوست و خنده هاش رو توی گردن هری قایم کرد و گره ی دست هاشون رو محکمتر کرد.

هر دو خندیدند. پرده های تخت گرون قیمت احمقانه اشون در اطرافشون باز شد.

و هر دو خندیدند. و با خوشحالی ای که درون لویی جریان گرفت، هری هم تمامش رو احساس کرد.


	50. Chapter 50

هری برای چندمین بار غر زد: "نمی‌فهمم این کارا واسه چیه،" لویی که در تمام مدتی که توی ماشین بودند، حرفی به زبون نیاورده بود و به طرز مشکوکی ساکت بود، چیزی نگفت و فقط یک بوسه‌ی دیگه روی پیشونی هری کاشت.

لیام از صندلی جلو رو به هری گفت: "گفتم که! سورپرایزه." آنه که کنار هری نشسته بود به آرومی خندید و کنجکاوی هری به طرز نگران‌کننده‌ای شدیدتر شد.

هری در حالی که تکون می‌خورد پرسید: "حالا چرا باید چشم‌بند بزنم؟" لویی دستش رو فشرد.

"عزیز دلم گفتم که سورپرایزه. یعنی نمی‌خوایم تو بدونی داریم کجا می‌ریم."

هری در حالی که سرش رو به شونه‌ی لویی فشار می‌داد غر زد. لباس خواب تنش بود و فقط یدونه هودی روش پوشیده بود تا سردش نشه. آنه، قبل از این‌که حتی بهش فرصت صبحونه خوردن بده، به خونه‌اشون حمله کرده بود و هری رو دزدیده بود... یعنی الان هری هم گرسنه است، هم سردشه و هم بدبخته. و البته چشم‌هاش هم بسته است.

حداقل به نظر می‌رسید لویی یکم برای حال هری احساس بدی داره. لویی در طول مسیر نگاهش رو به هری دوخته بود و دست‌هاش رو با آرامش بین موهای مرد می‌کشید. اما خوب درسته شرایط سخت بود اما هری قرار نبود کنترلش رو از دست بده. حداقل نه وقتی که قراره از ماشین پیاده بشه و بفهمه کجا رفتند.

لیام با صدای بلند گفت: "بفرمایید! آماده‌ی سورپرایز بشید!" و بعد احتمالاً ماشین رو از جاده‌ی اصلی خارج کرد چون ناهمواری‌های راه به شدت به چشم می‌اومد، سپس پارک کرد. هری کورکورانه دستش رو روی در ماشین حرکت داد تا دستگیره رو پیدا کنه چون دیگه نمی‌تونست منتظر بمونه.

وقتی سرانجام تونست از ماشین پیاده بشه، کمی تلوتلو خورد و تقریبا یک دقیقه طول کشید تا تونست خودش رو جمع و جور کنه و صاف بایسته.

تنها چیزی که هری رو مجاب کرد تا زودتر خودش رو جمع و جور کنه و شق و رق بایسته این بود که شاید الان روبه‌روی یه گودال پر از تمساح ایستاده بود. شاید همه بالاخره می‌خوان انتقام کار هری رو بگیرند و اینطوری از شرش خلاص بشن.

لویی بازوهاش رو به دور کمر هری حلقه کرد و چونه‌اش رو روی شونه‌ی مرد گذاشت: "ازم عصبانی نشو. این چشم‌بند ایده‌ی لیام بود."

هری آه کشید اما همچنان عصبانی بود. اما لویی در تمام این مدت، کمر هری رو گرم نگه داشته بود و هنوز هم بوی نرمیِ ملافه‌های تخت‌خواب رو می‌داد.

هری خودش رو به لویی تکیه می‌ده و می‌گه: "حالا می‌تونم چشم‌بندم رو بردارم؟" مطمئن نیست بقیه کجا رفته‌ان. یه صداهایی از دور به گوشش می‌رسه اما به گوش هری آشنا نیستند.

لویی پاسخ می‌ده: "چند ثانیه دیگه صبر کن." سپس هر دو دست هری رو می‌گیره و به سمت نامشخصی راه می‌ره. هری، چمن نرم و مرطوب رو زیر کفش‌هاس احساس می‌کنه. و کمی بعد، زمین زیر پاهاشون برای چند قدم ماسه‌ای می‌شه و سپس سفت. پاشنه‌ی کفش‌هاشون بر اثر برخورد با زمین صدای تق‌تق می‌ده.

لویی می‌گه: "خیلی خوب،" سپس در حالی که دست‌هاش رو روی شونه‌های هری می‌ذاره، مرد رو متوقف می‌کنه و ادامه می‌ده: "به این سمت برو. و بفرمایید!"

هری پرسید: "الان چشم‌بندم رو بردارم؟" و دست‌هاش به سمت پشت سرش پرواز می‌کنند. سعی می‌کنه گره‌ی کوری که لویی با یکی از روسری‌هاش زده رو باز کنه اما خیلی موفق نیست. لویی دست‌هاش رو به سمت پشت سر هری می‌بره و بهش کمک می‌کنه.

وقتی چشم‌بند، از صورتش پایین می‌افته، هری برای چند ثانیه پشت سر هم پلک می‌زنه تا چشم‌هاش به نور شدید عادت کنه. طیف‌های رنگی تاری که هری می‌دید، کم‌کم به خودشون شکل گرفتند، از سایه‌های سبز تا سیاه، قهوه‌ای و خاکستری. اون‌ها در یک محوطه‌ی باز قرار دارند و زیر یک سایبان ایستاده‌ان. تا جایی که هری می‌تونه ببینه، چیزی غیر از درخت و تپه‌های تار و یک آسمون آبی ناواضح وجود نداره. همه چیز خیلی دور به نظر می‌رسه. اون‌ها می‌تونن هر جایی باشند، اما- اما...

"لویی..." هری به سمت لویی می‌چرخه اما لویی دیگه سر جای سابقش نبود. در عوض منظره‌ی رو‌به‌رو، باعث می‌شه تا چشم‌های هری بدرخشه. منظره‌ای که کاملاً به چشم هری آشنا بود... باریکه‌ای از سنگ و شن که وسط چمن‌های سرسبز قرار داشت و فضایی برای جشن گرفتن بود.

"لویی... اینجا رویاله!" لویی خندید و گفت: "می‌دونم."

هری به سمت لویی چرخید و با همسرش چشم تو چشم شد. خواست سوالاتی که ذهنش رو درگیر کرده بودند رو به زبون بیاره که لویی دست کوچکش رو پشت کمر هری گذاشت.

لویی گفت: "آم... الان—" صداش کمی عصبی به نظر می‌رسید. "قبل از این‌که برگردی، می‌خوام بهم قول بدی که جیغ نمی‌کشی."

هری نفس‌نفس زنان گفت: "یا خدا! منو آوری اینجا تا بکشی!"

لویی خندید اما خنده‌اش خیلی سطحی بود و به دل هری ننشست. لویی خیلی آروم و با صدایی که کمی خش داشت رو به هری گفت: "خفه شو." بعد دست‌های لرزونش رو پشت کمر هری گذاشت. خیلی واضح می‌لرزید.

و شونه‌های هری برخلاف میلش، به سمتی که لویی می‌خواست، متمایل شد.

"فقط— واسه این می‌گم جیغ نکش چون دفعه‌ی قبل این اتفاق افتاد و من نمی‌خوام دوباره مهمون‌ها بترسن."

هری بلافاصله پرسید: "دفعه‌ی قبل؟" و احساس کرد نفس کشیدن براش سخت شده. "چی—"

لویی حرف هری رو قطع کرد و گفت: "یه لحظه بهم وقت بده." و گرمای دستش رو از هری گرفت و چند قدم دور شد. هری به سمت عقب متمایل شد و هوای تازه به صورتش برخورد کرد. "خوب هری، حالا برگرد."

زمان از دست هری در رفته بود. یک ثانیه یا شاید حتی پنجاه دقیقع طول کشید تا اون چه که پیش روش می‌دید رو درک کنه.

لویی جلوش قرار داره. لباس خواب تنشه و یه جلیقه گرم که بافت پشمی داره روش پوشیده. لباس‌هاش مضحک به نظر می‌رسه. موهاش رو با دست پشت گوشش می‌ذاره و کمی می‌لرزه. لویی، روبه‌روی هری زانو زده...

لویی- لویی داره چیکار می‌کنه؟

هری می‌گه: "داری چیکار می‌کنی؟" و با دیدن لویی در اون حالت، زانوهاش رسماً تبدیل به ژله می‌شه و می‌لرزه. "به نظر می‌رسه دارم چیکار می‌کنم؟ البته- یه لحظه وایسا." و بعد دستش رو توی جیبش می‌بره و دنبال چیزی می‌گرده. هری احساس می‌کنه قراره غش کنه یا مثل دیوونه‌ها جیغ بکشه.

قطعاً این نمی‌تونه— آره! هری قراره بله بگه! یه جعبه‌ی کوچک توی دست‌های لویی قرار داره. اون رو باز می‌کنه و هری، زیباترین حلقه‌ای که تا به حال به چشم دیده بود رو می‌بینه...

لویی با دیدن حالت چهره‌ی هری می‌گه: "صحیح—" در واقع هری هیچ ایده‌ای نداشت که قیافه‌اش الان چجوریه چون حتی نمی‌تونست اجزای صورتش رو احساس کنه! نوک انگشت‌های سوزن سوزن می‌شد و تمام بدنش بی‌حس شده بود. در واقع، در این لحظه، هری چیزی جز یک ضربان قلب نبود! "هری- من یه سخنرانی آماده کردم ولی فکر کنم خیلی ناجور باشه. واسه همین ترجیح دادم یک‌سره برم سر اصل مطلب و اینطوری جلوت بال‌بال بزنم."

هری می‌گه: "لویی—" و آشفتگی از صداش می‌باره. دست‌هاش رو جلوی دهنش می‌ذاره و سعی می‌کنه تا حرف بزنه اما در نهایت فقط موفق می‌شه که آواهایی عجیب و غریب از خودش تولید کنه.

لویی لبخندی می‌زنه: "هیش..." و صداش دیگه عصبی به نظر نمی‌رسه. "هری، خودت می‌دونی که من حتی نمی‌تونم زندگی‌ام رو بدون تو تصور کنم." هری احساس سبکی می‌کنه. "فکر می‌کنم- فکر می‌کنم که من و تو به اندازه‌ی کافی بالغیم و آماده‌ی بودن کنار هم تا همیشه‌ی همیشه هستیم. نه؟"

هری بی‌صدا سر تکون می‌ده و سعی می‌کنه گریه نکنه. دست‌هاش رو محکم‌تر روی دهنش فشار می‌ده.

لویی پوزخند زد و ادامه داد: "خوب پس دیگه لازم نیست ازت بخوام تا مال من بشی و من رو تبدیل به خوشحال‌ترین مرد دنیا بکنی، چون تو همین الانش هم مال منی و هر روزم رو زیباتر از قبل می‌کنی. ولی- مدت زیادی از آخرین باری که در این موقعیت بودیم و من جلوت زانو زدم گذشته... ما خیلی تغییر کردیم و دیگه اون هری و لویی سابق نیستیم."

قلب هری تیر کشید. اینا چیزی بیشتر از یه مشت خاطره نیست اما هر کدومشون شبیه یک زخم خفیف روی قلب هری بودند- ولی لویی حق داره. اون پسر فرفری و خوشحال 18 ساله که با عشق خوشگلش ازدواج کرده بود بیشتر شبیه یک روحِ مرده بود تا یک انسانی که هنوز هم زنده است و داره نفس می‌کشه. زندگی اون پسر کاملاً از این رو به اون رو شده بود. به یاد آوردن این خاطره‌ها و همچنین دیدن عکس دو نفرشون برای هری دردناک بود چون می‌دونست پس از اون زمان، یه روزی رسید که دیگه با هم خوشحال نبودند.

لویی دست‌هاش رو به جعبه‌ی کوچکی که در دستش بود فشار داد و گفت: "از اولین باری که در این موقعیت بودیم، ده سال گذشته، و خیلی بیشتر از اون چیزی که بخوام بهش اهمیت بدم، از وقتی که برای اولین بار فهمیدم عاشقت هستم. فکر کنم هر روز از زندگی‌ام با عشق تو گذشت. پس فکر کنم— چیزی که الان می‌خوام بگم اینه که من فقط یه پسر—"

هری با سکسکه گفت: "تو سی سالته." و اجازه داد اشک‌ها از گونه‌هاش سرازیر بشن. به هر حال، بیشتر از این دیگه نمی‌تونست لویی رو با لباس‌خواب و در حال خواستگاری ببینه ولی گریه نکنه. از گریه کردن هم خجالت نمی‌کشه.

لویی نیشخند می‌زنه و می‌گه: "ببخشید. این مرد جلوی— جلوی یه پسر—"

هری می‌خنده: "لویی،" و بدنش بالاخره بهش اجازه‌ی حرکت می‌ده. البته حرکت کلمه‌ی گنده‌ای واسه یکم تکون خوردنه. جلوی لویی زانو می‌زنه و تا جایی که بتونه دست‌هاش رو دور مچ مرد حلقه کنه بهش نزدیک می‌شه.

لویی حرفش رو تموم می‌کنه: "این مرد سی ساله از اون پسر می‌خواد تا باهاش ازدواج کنه." و چشم‌هاش به طرز عجیبی می‌درخشه.

هری صورت لویی رو لمس می‌کنه و در حالی که تقریباً داره هق‌هق می‌کنه و به سختی نفس می‌کشه، لبخند می‌زنه و می‌گه: "ما همین الانش هم با هم ازدواج کردیم."

لویی فوری سرش رو تکون می‌ده و پاسخ می‌ده: "می‌خوام دوباره باهات ازدواج کنم."

هری با لبخند می‌گه: "فکر نکنم بشه‌ها-"

"یعنی... اگه نمی‌خوای، می‌تونی بگی نه-"

هری فریاد می‌زنه: "نه!" و سپس وحشت‌زده دست‌هاش رو روی دهنش می‌ذاره. لویی قهقهه می‌زنه. "منظورم بله است. وای خدا، لویی، بله باهات ازدواج می‌کنم. خودت می‌دونی که حتی لازم نیست بپرسی-"

هری فرصت تموم کردن حرفش رو پیدا نمی‌کنه چون لویی کلمات رو از دهنش می‌دزده، در حالی که جعبه‌ی حلقه هنوز هم توی دست‌هاشه، صورت هری رو قاب می‌گیره و جوری لب‌هاش رو می‌بوسه که نفس کشیدن رو از خاطر می‌بره.

توی دهن هری می‌گه: "بله،" و در حالی که بوسه‌های کوچک و شلخته‌اش رو بر جای‌جای صورت هری می‌ذاره، زمزمه می‌کنه: "عاشقتم، ممنونم."

هری پاسخ داد" نیازی به تشکر نیست،" و احساس آزادی بیشتری وجودش رو فرا می‌گیره. انگشت‌هاش رو به آرومی بین موهای لویی حرکت می‌ده و اون‌ها رو به هم می‌ریزه. صورتش رو در موازات صورت لویی نگه می‌داره و با لب‌های یاقوتیِ قرمز رنگش، نیشخندی می‌زنه: "زود باش حالا حلقه رو بهم بده."

لویی می‌خنده و جعبه رو بالا میاره. و وقتی هری به حلقه نگاه می‌کنه، چند قطره اشک دیگه از گونه‌اش به پایین می‌ریزه. خیلی زیبا بود. یه انگشتر ظریف با سایه‌ای از رنگ رزگلد. به نظر می‌رسید تکه‌ای از خورشیده.

لویی با لبختد انگشت دست چپ هری رو نوازش می‌کنه و می‌گه: "البته تو یه حلقه دیگه هم داری." حلقه‌ی قدیمی هری، در انگشتش برق می‌زنه.

هری پاسخ می‌ده: "خوبه، من ده‌تا انگشت دارم." و بعد دستش رو روی زانوی لویی می‌ذاره. "برو که بریم."

آهسته و آروم، لویی حلقه رو از جعبه بیرون میاره، خیلی مودبانه و رسمی دست هری رو لمس می‌کنه. چهره‌ی لویی زیر نور آفتاب مثل خورشید می‌درخشه.

با تلاش همدیگه، حلقه رو در انگشت هری می‌ذارن و پسپ، لویی هر دو دست هری رو به سمت لب‌هاش می‌بره و بندبند انگشت‌هاش رو تک به تک می‌بوسه.

از پشت سر، کله‌ی لیام نمایان می‌شه و زمزمه‌کنان از هری می‌پرسه: "گفتی بله؟" و هری غرق در خوشحالی و خنده می‌شه.

وقتی که لیام مطمئن می‌شه هری جواب بله داده، به سمت دیگه‌ی چمن‌ها می‌ره تا به بقیه اطلاع بده. هری و لویی هم بلند می‌شن، دست هم رو می‌گیرن و به آرومی شروع به راه رفتن می‌کنن. هری در حال فکر کردن به جشن دومین عروسی‌اشه. دومین عروسی‌اشون. عروسی‌ای که به هم قول دادند این زندگی و زندگی پس از این رو با هم بگذرونن.

هری و لویی کنار یه آب‌نما که پر از سکه است متوقف می‌شن. لویی دستش رو توی جیبش فرو می‌بره و بعد یک سکه به هزاران سکه‌ای که توی آبن‌نما هستند و برق می‌زنند اضافه می‌کنه. هری که دستش رو دور بازوی لویی پیچیده بود پرسید: "این واسه چیه؟" چند قدم اون‌ورتر، توی رستورانِ محوطه، آنه برای هری دست تکون می‌ده و به میزی که برای جشن تدارک دیده بودند اشاره می‌کنه.

لویی شونه‌هاش رو بالا می‌اندازه و می‌گه: "خوش‌شانسی." و به هری لبخند می‌زنه. این چین و چروک‌های کنار چشم‌های لویی، که فقط وقتی که لبخند می‌زنه نمایان می‌شن، چند روزیه که چهره‌ی مرد رو ترک نکرده.

"خوش‌شانسی برای چی؟"

لویی باز هم شونه بالا می‌اندازه، روی نوک پاهاش می‌ایسته و پیش از این‌که روی لب‌های هری نوک بزنه می‌گه: "زندگی. باید یه عروسی دیگه هم تدارک ببینیم. می‌دونی دیگه، یه لباس مناسب بپوشیم و کلی بریز و بپاش راه بندازیم تا مورد قبول حضرت عالی قرار بگیره."

هری نیشخندی زد و انگشت‌هاش رو در آب‌نما فرو کرد تا فقط بتونه نوک دماغ لویی رو خیس کنه: "من که یه عالمه ایده دارم."

لویی از خیس شدن نوک بینی‌اش شوکه می‌اش شوکه می‌شه و به ثانیه نمی‌کشه که کل دست‌هاش رو توی آب‌نما خیس کنه و از هری انتقام بگیره. هری فوری می‌خنده و در حالی که جیغ می‌کشه، فرار می‌کنه.

اون قدری که هری دلش می‌خواست درباره‌ی ازدواجشون وراجی کنند، حرف نمی‌زنند اما سرانجام، لویی با یک کت و شلوار آبی تیره زیبا و لبخندی که هری حتما یه روزی درباره‌اش آهنگ می‌نویسه، در انتهای سالن منتظر هری ایستاد. همه- نایل، لیام، خانواده‌ی هری، خانواده‌ی لویی و حتی داستی (که یه پاپیون کوچک دور گردنش داشت) در اونجا حضور داشتند و هری و لویی‌اش که از سر خوشحالی گریه می‌کردند و همزمان می‌خندیدند رو می‌دیدند. یه عالمه رقصیدند و برای اتاق پذیرایی و اینستاگرام مسخره‌ی هری یه عالمه عکس گرفتند.

هری و لویی از اول جشن و تقریباً تا آخرش، هم دیگه رو در آغوش گرفته بودند. هری کمر لویی رو گرفته بود و نمی‌ذاشت لویی حتی یک قدم اون‌ورتر بره. و هر بار هم با هم چشم تو چشم می‌شدند، بوسه‌ای بر روی لب‌های همدیگه می‌ذاشتند.

و بعد، دقیقاً پس از نیمه‌شب، وقتی که چندین‌ بطری شامپاین نوشیده بودند، یه نفر یه دسته گل رو به هری داد.

سپس جما داد زد: "دسته گل رو به عقب پرت کن!" صداش حتی از صدای آهنگ هم بلندتر بود.

هری کنار میز ایستاد، پاهاش از خستگی و خوشحالی می‌لرزید. خسته، خوشحال و مست. و وقتی چند ساقه گل رو بین دست‌هاش گرفت، چراغ‌های سالن به سمتش چرخید. خسته و مست، آرزو کرد و مثل یک قول، پیش خودش گفت که یه روزی، شاید ده سال دیگه، دوباره این‌هار تکرار کنند و به خودشون یادآوری کنند که چقدر تغییر کردند اما باز هم کنار هم خوشحال‌اند.

چراغ‌ها حرکت می‌کنند، نایل هورا می‌کشه و هری، پس از این‌که چشم‌هاش رو می‌بنده، دسته‌گل رو پرتاب می‌کنه.

در اون طرف سالن، در تاریکیِ بین جمعیت، لویی دستش رو بالا میاره و دسته‌گل هری رو می‌گیره. :

**_~_ ** **پایان**


End file.
